Controlando a la estrella
by MartichSwan
Summary: Isabella es una estrella del pop de fama mundial acostumbrada a la fiesta y al descontrol. Su representante, harto de sus acciones, contrata un asesor para que la controle y evite que destroce su carrera. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella conozca a su nuevo canguro?
1. Perdona, ¿qué me estás contando?

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Para todas las que no lo sepan este es el mismo Fic que tenía antes, exactamente igual solo que con diferente nombre. Es F%$k me, I'm famous! pero ahora se llama Controlando a la estrella. Supongo que estáis al tanto de la eliminación de fics con títulos o summaries contrarios a las reglas de FanFiction, eso fue lo que pasó con este. Así que vuelvo a subirlo para continuar con la historia y no quedarnos con las ganas de saber cómo siguen las locuras de Bella y Edward. **

**Las que me tuvierais añadida a alertas de autor tendréis el buzón de entrada loco con todos los avisos de todos los capítulos :D **

**No voy a comentar nada en ningún capítulo hasta que llegue al nuevo, que es el capítulo 27, en ese ya dejaré mis propios comentarios, en todos los anteriores no hay comentarios de la autora porque sería demasiado lío y lo que quiero ahora es poder continuar tranquilamente con la historia. **

**Siento mucho los problemas que ha causado esto a mis lectoras. Un besazo enorme y gracias por estar ahí! Sobre todo a las chicas de los grupos de Facebook que me han apoyado tantísimo, en serio, sois lo mejor de lo mejor!**

**Volvemos con Controlando a la estrella! (se me hace extraño llamarlo así... jejejjee)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Perdona, ¿qué me estás contando?**

Era totalmente imposible que se hubieran enterado de que ella iba a estar allí. Nadie más que la gente de su equipo sabía que esa tarde tenía que estar en el Four Seasons de Nueva York. Los malditos paparazzis siempre se enteraban de todo.

-No entiendo qué coño hacen aquí esos carroñeros. –dijo Bella observándolos desde su asiento trasero en el coche.

-No te preocupes, Bells. –dijo Emmet desde el asiento de delante- Yo me encargo.

El BMW de color negro con cristales tintados se detuvo en la puerta del hotel. Todos los paparazzis se quedaron observando con las cámaras preparadas para comenzar a lanzar mil flashes en cuanto el ocupante del coche saliera. Emmet salió del interior, se ajustó las gafas negras y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Ella se puso sus enormes gafas de Dolce & Gabanna, subió la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero negra y se peinó un poco. Justo entonces Emmet abrió la puerta y ella salió al exterior. Una ráfaga de flashes la cegó por completo nada más salir, pero enseguida notó el brazo de Emmet alrededor de su cintura guiándola hacia la puerta del hotel.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! –gritó una de las hienas- ¿Ha quedado aquí con el señor Black?

-¿Es cierto que van a casarse dentro de unas semanas tal y como ha publicado la revista In Touch?

-¿Qué hay de cierto en las afirmaciones que dicen que se ha sometido a una operación de aumento de pecho?

Atravesaron la nube de paparazzis sin contestar a ninguna de las preguntas. Ella mantuvo la cabeza agachada todo el rato, aguantando las ganas de hacerles un corte de mangas a todos ellos. Uno de los porteros del hotel les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Los dos accedieron al interior y Emmet soltó a Bella.

-Malditos paparazzis. –dijo ella- ¿Es que no puedo salir a ningún sitio sin que me persigan? Encima, ¿has escuchado las tonterías tan grandes que preguntan?

-Ya sabes lo que hay, Bells, es peor si te cabreas.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Inspiró y espiró un par de veces intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Justo entonces vio como Emmet se volvía de espaldas a ella, frunciendo los labios con fuerza y con las gafas todavía puestas.

-Suéltalo ya. –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él se volvió con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Cada vez que sonreía perdía esa fachada de guardaespaldas cachas y siempre cabreado que solía tener. Emmet medía metro noventa, tenía unas espaldas enormes, unos músculos también enormes y un corazón más enorme todavía, solo que eso no todo el mundo lo sabía. Bella le conocía desde que eran niños, habían sido vecinos en su pueblo natal, Forks, un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic, Washington. Cuando saltó al mundo de la fama no dudó en llevarse a algunos de sus mejores amigos con ella y Emmet formaba parte de su equipo. ¿Quién mejor que la persona que más la había protegido durante la niñez y la adolescencia para que fuera su guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad?

-Me ha gustado mucho eso de que te habías operado las tetas. –soltó una carcajada al decirlo- Yo no he notado ningún cambio en ellas…

-¡Emmet! –le reprendió ella con una sonrisa- No te doy una colleja porque no quedaría nada serio que hiciera eso en medio del hall del Four Seasons, pero ten por seguro que me la apunto para dártela cuando menos te lo esperes.

Él siguió riendo disimuladamente. Tenían que mantener ciertas apariencias frente al resto del mundo. Y esa ocasión era una de ellas. Bella tenía una importante cita con su representante. La había llamado el día anterior diciéndole que tenía que tratar con ella temas importantes acerca de su comportamiento. Su comportamiento… Seguro que iba a darle otra charla más acerca de sus salidas nocturnas y ciertas fotos comprometidas que habían llegado hasta la prensa. Joder, tenía veinticinco años, salía de juerga cuando quería, hacía lo que le daba la gana, igual que cualquier persona de su edad. Bueno, igual no, ella tenía más dinero que mucha de la gente de su edad, y eso hacía que las juergas y las fiestas fueran diferentes, muchas veces alcanzaban niveles desorbitados. Pero bueno, solo se es joven una vez en la vida, esa era su filosofía. Y el dinero está para gastarlo.

Se quitó las gafas y miró a su alrededor. Botones, maletas, hombres trajeados, mujeres elegantemente vestidas, jarrones caros, lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo, colores dorados… El Four Seasons, la máxima expresión del lujo. Le encantaba ese hotel, sobre todo la suite de la última planta. Hacía un mes había estado allí después de un concierto. Aquella noche las cosas sí se le fueron de las manos. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-Isabella.

Esa voz conocida la devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la mayor de sus pesadillas: su representante.

-Hola, Cayo. –le contestó seria.

-Llegas tarde.

Rodó los ojos y bajó la cremallera de su cazadora.

-Vamos, Cayo, no empieces tocándome la moral. ¿Qué coño pasa?

-Cuida esa lengua, Isabella, sabes que es malo para tu imagen que hables así.

-Joder, estoy hablando contigo, no estoy en una rueda de prensa ni nada por el estilo. –siempre la sacaba de sus casillas- Dime lo que tengas que decirme, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Alguna fiesta? –preguntó su representante ladeando la cabeza y alzando las cejas.

Bufó en respuesta y se llevó las manos a la cintura en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Cayo la miró serio, su más pura mirada estilo padre. Odiaba que le mirara así, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón al ponerse de esa manera, aunque no pensaba dársela. Cayo ejercía de padre con ella a tiempo completo. Siempre había sido su representante, desde el día que descubrió su talento (como a él le gustaba decir) mientras ella cantaba en una actuación del instituto. Observó sus ojos negros durante un rato, aguantándole la mirada. Él era de las pocas personas que era totalmente franco con ella, aparte de sus amigos. Normalmente le decía las cosas que a ella no le gustaba escuchar, pero la verdad es que alguien tenía que pararle los pies de vez en cuando.

-Venga, Cayo, -les interrumpió Emmet- dile lo que tengas que decirle. Cuando os ponéis así sois de lo más cabezotas los dos.

Rompieron el contacto visual, serios todavía. Cayo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a la sala de la segunda planta, estaremos más tranquilos.

Los tres fueron hasta el ascensor. Recibieron sonrisas por parte de los empleados del hotel que ninguno se preocupó en devolver. Llegaron a la sala de reuniones y Cayo entró mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta de su caro traje de Armani, Bella le siguió y Emmet cerró la puerta tras entrar el último. Se sentaron en una mesa en la que había una botella de agua con un par de vasos. Cayo se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla. Puso su maletín sobre la mesa y se sentó muy serio.

-Venga, suéltalo ya, Cayo. –le dijo ella haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

-Estás al tanto de las fotos que han salido en todas las revistas del país y que pululan por Internet, ¿verdad? –la miró muy serio mientras entrelazaba las manos a la altura de su cara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, totalmente despreocupada por lo que le decía.

-Es algo serio, Isabella. Estoy hasta las pelotas de encontrarme con cosas así. ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a comportarte como una persona adulta?

-Yo también estoy hasta las pelotas de aguantar estas historias, Cayo.

-¡No tienes ni idea de las cosas que yo tengo que hacer cuando aparecen fotos tuyas borracha y sabe Dios qué más por las revistas! –gritó dando un golpe sobre la mesa haciendo que Bella diera un salto en su silla.

Estaba realmente enfadado. Las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de estallar. Su cara normalmente blanca estaba colorada por la ira.

-¡No sabes lo que me cuesta mantener tu culo limpio de toda esta mierda! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de las consecuencias de tus actos! –la señaló con un dedo.

La vena de su frente estaba comenzando a hincharse.

-Estoy harto de que te vayas de fiesta por ahí con tus amiguitos –señaló a Emmet que estaba apoyado en la pared con gesto serio- y que no te preocupes por nada. Tienes una apariencia que mantener ¿recuerdas?

Abrió el maletín y sacó tres revistas que puso sobre la mesa con furia. En las portadas de las tres revistas aparecía la misma foto. Bella saliendo de una discoteca totalmente borracha, con el pelo revuelto, la camiseta llena de manchas, las medias rotas y descalza. Los titulares eran parecidos: La estrella del pop borracha, Isabella y sus noches alocadas y, su favorita, ¿Habrá dejado algo de alcohol para los demás? Sonrió al verlas.

-¡A mí no me hace ni puta gracia, joder! –gritó Cayo dando un golpe con el puño sobre una de las revistas- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo afecta esto a tu carrera? Acabas de sacar un disco…

-Que se está vendiendo como churros. –apuntó ella con suficiencia.

-¡Me importa una mierda que se esté vendiendo como churros! –gritó- ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu público, Isabella? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Adolescentes! No puedes dar este ejemplo, no puedes actuar como si el mundo no supiera quién eres y pudieras ir por ahí sin que te reconocieran por la calle. ¡Porque no es así! Y llegará un día en que aparecerás borracha o drogada en una actuación y harás el ridículo, ¡y ese será el fin de tu carrera!

La vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar. Bella suspiró cansada. Estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo. Había escuchado ese discurso un centenar de veces. No había cambiado nada en su forma de vivir la primera vez que lo escuchó y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. La habían pillado borracha, se había caído delante de los paparazzis, habían hecho fotos de sus bragas en un par de ocasiones al salir del coche bastante bebida, la habían grabado en video saliendo de fiestas y contestando a preguntas que ni siquiera había entendido, y mil cosas más. Su carrera iba bien pese a todo. ¿Qué importaba perder algún fan por cosas así cuando siempre había uno nuevo que la conocía gracias a ellas? Cayo era tan catastrofista…

-Vamos, Cayo, no te pongas así, son solo unas fotos más. –le dijo sonriendo.

-Sabía que ibas a seguir tomándote esto a cachondeo. –contestó pasándose una mano por el pelo engominado- Y como sabía que esto iba a pasar he tomado las medidas necesarias.

Su cara de cabreo dio paso a una cara sonriente que preocupó a Bella. No solía cambiar tan rápidamente de estado, los cabreos le duraban muchísimo. Ese cambio la asustó.

-¿Qué medidas, Cayo?

-A partir de mañana vas a tener un asesor contigo las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó ella poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa- Estás de coña ¿no?

Se echó a reír. Un asesor. Ja. Las veinticuatro horas del día. Ja ja. Un asesor con ella todo el día. Ja ja y ja. Eso era tronchante.

-Puedes reír todo lo que quieras, Isabella. Mañana se presentará en tu casa a las nueve, quiero que estés fresca como una lechuga, nada de resacas. –la amenazó con un dedo- Te dirá las pautas que va a llevar tu vida a partir de ahora desde el mismo momento en que te despiertes hasta que te acuestes. Va a estar contigo, controlando que te comportes como un personaje mundialmente conocido tiene que comportarse.

Bella pestañeó con expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi puta vida. –le obsequió con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-No puedes hacerlo, Cayo. –le miró desafiante- Soy mayor de edad, no puedes ponerme una canguro que vigile lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

-Te equivocas. –la cortó.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro metió las manos en su maletín y sacó una carpeta. La abrió y sacó un par de folios que puso delante de Bella.

-Tu contrato.

Ella miró los papeles y luego miró a Cayo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi contrato?

-Supongo que jamás te has entretenido en leer las cláusulas ¿verdad?

Bella se volvió desconcertada hacia Emmet. Él le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando firmó el contrato con Cayo lo leyó por encima, pero de eso hacía años, no se entretuvo demasiado en los detalles. Se lo había enseñado a todos sus amigos, que claramente tampoco lo leyeron.

-La cláusula número tres dice que tu representante, o sea, yo, –se señaló a sí mismo- tiene la facultad de mediar en caso de que tus acciones vayan en contra de tu carrera. Es decir, justamente lo que viene sucediendo desde hace tres años.

Le señaló la cláusula en el contrato. Ella lo cogió y empezó a leerlo. Pese a estar escrito en idioma legal lo entendió totalmente. Era cierto. Decía que Cayo podía tomar las medidas que considerase oportunas en caso de que ella estuviera comportándose de manera indebida y eso pudiera poner en peligro su carrera. Mierda. Arrugó el papel con una mano, lo hizo una bola y se lo tiró a Cayo a la cara.

-¡Esto es imposible! –le gritó poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla al suelo- ¡No voy a aceptar que nadie me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! Hablaré con mis abogados…

-Habla con quien quieras, Isabella. –le cortó Cayo triunfante- Tus abogados te van a decir lo mismo que yo, tienen una copia de este mismo contrato. Esto es completamente legal, lo he hablado con ellos esta mañana. No puedes hacer nada, la decisión ya está tomada.

Ella le miró con furia mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza. Cayo estaba sentado tranquilo, ya no sonreía.

-No hagas esto más difícil, Bella. –le dijo suavemente. Pocas veces le llamaba Bella, solo cuando intentaba hacerla entrar en razón- Si haces caso a tu asesor todo irá bien. Será bueno para ti. ¿Es que pensabas seguir con este ritmo de vida eternamente?

-Eres un gilipollas, Cayo. –le contestó con ira- No sé qué coño hago teniéndote como representante. ¿Sabes qué? Que te despido.

-No vas a despedirme. –le contestó negando con la cabeza- Sabes que soy el mejor, te conviene estar conmigo.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Cayo tenía contactos en todas partes, era el mejor representante de todo el país. Cualquiera se daría de puñetazos por trabajar con él. No podía perderle, no quería hacerlo. En esos momentos le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero le había conseguido todo lo que tenía, la había hecho ser quien era. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada, cabreada como nunca en la vida había estado.

-Ese asesor tuyo no tiene ni idea de dónde se está metiendo. –le dijo con una sonrisita diabólica.

-No podrás con él. –le contestó Cayo- Es el mejor en su campo. Ha conseguido encarrilar a Britney, ¿por qué crees que no hará lo mismo contigo?

-Ya veremos. –le contestó poniéndose las gafas con una sonrisa- Eso ya lo veremos.

Se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Emmet con la cabeza que enseguida fue tras ella.

-Nos vemos, Cayo. –se despidió Emmet.

-Cuídate, Emmet. –le contestó todavía desde la mesa- Te llamo mañana, Isabella.

Ella le respondió levantando la mano derecha y enseñándole únicamente su dedo corazón. Cayo soltó una carcajada y Emmet negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Bella siguió caminando hasta la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Fue dando grandes zancadas hasta el ascensor, respirando fuertemente.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. –dijo Emmet poniéndose a su lado.

Ella se volvió, se puso las gafas sobre la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada enfadada. Él levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

-No te cabrees conmigo, yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Por qué coño nadie me dijo nada de esa cláusula? –gritó ella.

-Ese contrato es tuyo, no nuestro. –le contestó enfadado también.

Tenía razón. No podía pagarla con sus amigos porque no se hubieran enterado de algo que ella misma debería haber sabido. Inspiró hondo y soltó todo el aire lentamente.

-Perdona, Em. –se volvió a mirarle y le cogió la mano- Es que me he cabreado tantísimo… No debería pagarlo contigo.

-No pasa nada. –le sonrió calidamente- Esto es una putada y te entiendo perfectamente.

Le abrió los brazos y ella se metió entre ellos sin dudarlo. Pasó las manos por su cintura y se dejó apretar con la fuerza habitual de Emmet. Le reconfortaban esos abrazos. Era como su hermano mayor, uno de sus mejores apoyos en ese mundo loco en el que vivía.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se separaron para entrar en él. Dentro iba una chica joven que se quedó mirando a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos. Emmet se abrochó la chaqueta después de cerciorarse que el botón de la planta baja estaba pulsado. Bella subió la cremallera de su cazadora. La chica carraspeó nerviosa y Emmet se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Eres Isabella? –preguntó tímida.

Bella tomó aire y compuso su mejor sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica asintiendo. Siempre se comportaba bien con sus fans, aunque estuviera pasando un mal día intentaba olvidarlo delante de ellos para responderles como merecían. Después de todo, ella no sería quien era de no ser por ellos.

-¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo? –le preguntó sacando el móvil del bolso.

-Claro. –le contestó estirando el brazo hacia ella- Ven aquí.

La chica se acercó a ella sonriente y Bella le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Em, haznos tú la foto para que salga mejor.

Él cogió el móvil de la chica y les hizo la foto serio, sin decir nada. La chica miró la foto resultante y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara. Solo por esos momentos todo merecía la pena para Bella.

-Muchas gracias. –le dijo- Me encanta como cantas, tu último disco es la caña.

-Gracias. –sonrió Bella- Me ha gustado mucho conocerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella sonrió a la chica para despedirse, Emmet pasó un brazo por su cintura y salieron los dos del ascensor dejando atrás a la fan encantada con su foto.

-Me encanta cuando te metes en tu papel. –susurró Bella a Emmet mientras caminaban por el hall en dirección a la salida.

-Lo sé. –contestó sin sonreír demostrándole lo bien que cumplía su labor de guardaespaldas serio y cabreado.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, Bella se colocó las gafas de nuevo, tomó aire y notó como Emmet le apretaba más fuerte la cintura.

-Vamos allá. –susurró él.

Abrieron la puerta para salir y de nuevo aparecieron los flashes. Pasaron lo más deprisa que les fue posible hasta llegar al BMW que les esperaba aparcado donde lo habían dejado. Emmet le abrió la puerta y ella entró deprisa al refugio de los paparazzis y sus incesantes y estúpidas preguntas. En cuanto Emmet estuvo dentro del coche arrancaron.

-Llévanos a casa, Seth. –le dijo serio al conductor.

-Muy bien. –contestó el joven chofer sonriente.

Bella se relajó en su asiento intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema del asesor. No iba a permitir que nadie cambiara su estilo de vida, ni un asesor, ni su representante, ni el mismísimo Obama. De una manera u otra se libraría de él. En esos momentos no quería pensarlo. Solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse del asunto. El tráfico de Nueva York no ayudó demasiado. Era imposible llegar pronto a los sitios en esa ciudad. Pensó en las ganas que tenía de irse a su casa de Barbados. La semana siguiente irían allí, en cuanto llegara a casa hablaría con Jasper para que preparase el viaje. Pasar unos días en su tranquila playa de arena blanca seguro que le ayudaría a olvidarse de toda esa puta pesadilla.

Le gustaba vivir en Nueva York. Era una ciudad increíble, siempre había cosas que hacer. La ciudad que nunca duerme. Todas las noches había fiestas en un lugar u otro. Y sino siempre podía montarla en su propia casa. Su piso estaba en Tribeca, un barrio en alza durante los últimos años. Había comprado su apartamento hacía dos años tras enamorarse de las vistas que tenía desde todas sus habitaciones. Cayo le dijo que estaba loca al gastarse semejante cantidad de dinero en ese apartamento, pero a ella no le importó, el dinero no era un problema. Estaba en el 101 de Warren Street, en el piso diecisiete.

El coche aparcó en la puerta y fue Bella la que abrió directamente su puerta entonces para salir, no esperó a que Emmet lo hiciera. Dijo adiós a Seth mientras salía y se encaminó hacia la puerta del edificio.

-Señorita Swan. –le saludó el portero del edificio.

-Buenas tardes, James.

Le sonrió cordialmente y pasó el umbral de la puerta que siempre estaba abierta hasta las nueve de la noche, hora en que él terminaba su horario laboral. Aunque James siempre estaba ahí, Bella creía que dormía en el mismo edificio, tenía una firme teoría acerca de ello. Emmet la alcanzó enseguida tras dar un golpecito amistoso en el hombro del portero.

-¿Crees que ya habrá llegado mi nuevo juego de la Xbox? –le preguntó Emmet mientras esperaban al ascensor.

-¿Otro juego, Em? –le miró levantando una ceja.

-Este te va a encantar, Bells. Es de bailar. –sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Mientras no sea de deportes o pegar tiros me gustará. Odio el ruido que hacen esos malditos juegos de guerra que tanto te gustan.

Emmet rió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella y la atraía a él. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron dentro. Subieron hablando de los juegos de la consola entre risas. Llegaron a su piso y entraron en el apartamento mientras se quitaban las gafas de sol. Nada más abrir la puerta escucharon música house. Bella se quitó la cazadora y la dejó sobre una mesita que había en la entrada.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya hemos vuelto! –gritó Emmet.

Caminaron por el corto pasillo que les llevaba al centro de vida del apartamento, el enorme salón con ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo. Las paredes eran un completo ventanal, dejando ver los edificios colindantes. Era de noche y todas las ventanas estaban alumbradas, una vista espectacular.

-¡Hola chicos! –exclamó una voz femenina desde la cocina.

Salón, comedor y cocina estaban conectados. Había otro salón a la derecha, era el que solían usar para ver la televisión o jugar a la consola.

-Hola, Rose. –le dijo Bella sonriendo.

Rosalie Hale era amiga de Bella de toda la vida, habían ido juntas a la escuela y eran uña y carne. Rosalie era alta y rubia, tenía un cuerpo perfecto que mantenía con ejercicio y dieta sana. Era su entrenadora personal, la que conseguía que las horas de conciertos no fueran un suplicio y que tuviera esa maravillosa figura. Era la encargada de la dieta de todos los habitantes de esa casa, siempre les decía qué comer y en qué cantidad. Era la que les levantaba de la cama para ir al gimnasio y les echaba la bronca por abusar del alcohol. Aunque ella también se apuntaba a la fiesta a la mínima de cambio, eso le hacía perder un poco de autoridad ante el resto.

La rubia estaba sentada en una de las banquetas de la isla de la cocina con una taza de café delante mientras leía una revista. Era In Touch. Bella se acercó a ella y vio que estaba leyendo el artículo que hablaba de su borrachera. Rosalie le sonrió y se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Siempre leían las cosas que decían de Bella en las revistas o en internet. Les gustaba saber qué decían exactamente para estar preparados ante las posibles preguntas de los paparazzis. Bella jamás las leía, prefería hacer como que no existían, cuando era necesario sus amigos le contaban lo que consideraban más importante.

-¿Han traído algún paquete para mí? –preguntó Emmet entrando en la cocina.

-Me ha dicho James que alguien de una mensajería ha venido esta mañana pero no estábamos ninguno en casa.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó él golpeando la encimera.

-¿Es tan importante ese juego que ni siquiera vas a venir a darme un beso? –le preguntó dejando la taza que llevaba en la mano sobre la encimera.

-¡Claro que no! –fue hasta ella con los brazos abiertos y la besó con pasión mientras Rosalie reía.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? –preguntó Bella mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una Coronita. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los gestos de amor entre Emmet y Rosalie que ni se inmutaba ante ellos.

Rosalie se separó de los labios de su novio y la miró con mala cara.

-No me digas nada, Rose. –le dijo antes de que abriera la boca- Necesito beberme una cerveza, o cinco, o seis. He tenido un día horrible.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la rubia mientras acariciaba la espalda de Emmet.

-Cayo le ha dado un sorpresón a Bells hoy. –dijo Emmet entre risas.

-No es gracioso, Em. –le cortó mientras se sentaba en una banqueta al lado de ellos.- Cayo me ha puesto una canguro.

-¿Qué? –la cara de Rosalie era de desconcierto total- ¿Una canguro?


	2. ¿En serio tú eres asesor?

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¿En serio tú eres asesor?**

Justo entonces escucharon la puerta del apartamento abrirse y las voces de los otros dos habitantes de la casa. Alice y Jasper, su estilista y su organizador, por llamarle de alguna manera. También eran amigos suyos desde siempre. Alice era la hermana pequeña de Emmet y Jasper era primo de Rosalie. Las tres chicas habían ido juntas al colegio, los chicos eran un par de años mayores que ellas y también habían ido juntos a clase. Amigos de toda la vida a los que Bella quería tanto que había convertido en su séquito personal. Cuando su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados convirtiéndose en una famosa estrella mundial se llevó a todos sus amigos con ella. Cada uno desempeñaba una función vital para ella. No podía imaginarse sola en medio de esa vida que llevaba.

Alice era perfecta como estilista, había nacido para ello. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido para la moda. Sabía qué cosas se iban a llevar y qué cosas te iban a condenar al fracaso más estrepitoso en caso de que te las pusieras. Además, era encantadora y todos los diseñadores la adoraban. Era íntima amiga de Domenico Dolce y Stefano Gabbana, así que Bella solía llevar muchos de sus conjuntos (obras de arte, como le gustaba llamarlos a Alice). Para Bella era un pilar imprescindible en su vida, su confidente y su pañuelo de lágrimas en cientos de ocasiones.

Jasper se encargaba de organizar los viajes, traslados, papeles, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas y demás historias de cara a la gente. Claro que no lo hacía solo, tenía a un par de chicas que le ayudaban, Kate e Irina. Era único haciendo su trabajo, el mejor. Además de todo eso, Jasper también era un consejero maravilloso, siempre le decía qué era lo mejor para ella, qué debía aceptar y qué no. Incluso ejercía de psicólogo a tiempo parcial.

La verdad es que Isabella Swan no sería la misma si ellos no estuvieran a su lado. Probablemente el mundo de la fama hubiera podido con ella y en esos instantes estaría en algún manicomio metida en una camisa de fuerza.

Alice y Jasper se llevaban un rollito extraño entre ellos. No eran pareja pero se enrollaban en ocasiones. Tampoco tenían exclusividad, por lo que no era extraño que tuvieran líos con otras personas. Rosalie siempre les decía que no entendía qué tipo de relación era esa, ellos siempre le contestaban que hacían lo que querían cuando querían, que así estaban bien. Bella les entendía, ella hacía más o menos lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, colegas? –exclamó Jasper cuando llegó a la cocina.

Iba cargado de bolsas de marca, Alice le habría llevado como porteador en una salida de compras. Las dejó todas en el suelo al lado de la nevera y les sonrió. Sus ojos azules estaban felices pese haber soportado a Alice de compras. Era la persona que mejor toleraba su locura con las compras. No parecía afectarle en absoluto.

-¡Hola, chicos!

La pequeña Alice apareció detrás de él, con su corto pelo negro perfectamente peinado y el mismo brillo de siempre en sus preciosos ojos agrisados, solamente llevando una bolsa minúscula de Tiffany's. Muy típico en ella, el pobre Jasper cargado y ella nada. Rosalie rodó los ojos al verla y Emmet se echó a reír. Se acercó a Bella sonriente y le dio la bolsa.

-Ten, -le dijo- esto es lo que tienes que llevar en la fiesta de mañana por la noche.

-Mañana por la noche… Lo había olvidado.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la encimera. Apoyó la mejilla en ella mientras escuchaba las risas sofocadas de Emmet. El frío del mármol le sentó bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –le preguntó Alice mirándola con ojos preocupados y acariciando su pelo con cariño.

-Mañana vamos a tener visitas. –anunció Emmet.

-Cayo le ha puesto una canguro. –siguió Rosalie.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Jasper.

-¿Qué? –gritó Alice.

Bella simplemente soltó un gemido de queja, levantó la cabeza de la encimera y dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Emmet se encargó de contarles la historia completa mientras ella se terminaba la cerveza.

-¿Vamos a tener que aguantar a un capullo que nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos cuando escuchó todo.

-No, Alice, -le contestó Emmet- Bella va a tener que aguantar a un capullo que le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

-Pues lo lleva claro. –dijo la aludida poniéndose de pie- Voy a hacer que se le quiten las ganas de asesorar a nadie. ¿Queréis una cerveza?

-Sí, por favor, después de oír esto la necesito. –dijo Jasper.

-Yo también. –dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez.

Terminaron bebiéndose todas las cervezas que tenían en casa. Eran las diez de la noche y los cinco iban borrachos. Estaban sentados en los sofás mientras reían sin parar, con el tema del asesor medio olvidado. Jasper fue a por otra cerveza y soltó un grito al descubrir que en la nevera no quedaba ninguna.

-Bells, llama a Jake. –le dijo Alice- Que venga con un buen cargamento.

-No tengo ganas de verle hoy. –contestó.

-¿Tenéis ganas de salir a Ozzy's? –preguntó Emmet.

Ozzy's era el club de moda de Nueva York. Solían ir todas las semanas un par de veces por lo menos, siempre y cuando Bella no tuviera concierto o algún programa de televisión.

-Estará lleno de hienas. –dijo Bella.

-Tienes razón. Putos paparazzis… -siseó Emmet.

-Aunque sería una manera de darle en los morros a Cayo. –pensó Bella en voz alta mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla- Si me volvieran a hacer fotos esta noche en medio de una buena juerga sería como darle un patada en los huevos. Estaría genial.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Pero no tengo ganas de saludar ni de sonreír a nadie. –añadió ella tumbándose en el sofá.

-Venga, llama a Jake. –pidió Jasper.

Todos la miraron con cara de cordero degollado, queriendo dar pena. Alice juntó las manos en gesto de súplica. Jasper corrió hasta el sofá y se tiró encima de ella haciéndola reír. Rosalie no dudó en seguir a su primo y se tiró encima de ellos también, por el camino tiró uno de los botellines de cerveza que se derramó en la alfombra de color crema. Ninguno se molestó en recogerla, en vez de eso empezaron a reír más escandalosamente.

-¡Vale, vale! -gritó Bella debajo de sus amigos en cuanto vio a Emmet levantarse del sofá con intención de tirarse encima de ellos también- No quiero morir aplastada, Em. Pásame el móvil, Alice.

La susodicha saltó de su asiento y fue hasta la isla de la cocina corriendo, cogió el móvil y volvió al sofá. Le tendió el móvil a Bella que volvía a estar sentada. Rosalie y Jasper estaban de pie sonrientes. Marcó el número de Jake y esperó que contestara.

-Voy a poner algo de música. –dijo Emmet levantándose y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Bella sonrió mientras escuchaba los tonos del teléfono.

-¿Diga? –contestaron al otro lado.

-Jake, soy yo, Bella.

-Ey, nena, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Estoy en Ozzy's, ¿no vas a venir hoy por aquí?

-No, estamos en casa planteándonos empezar una fiestecilla privada, ¿te apuntas? –hizo que el tono de su voz fuera seductor consiguiendo risas por parte de Alice y Rosalie.

-Claro, ya sabes que una fiesta contigo siempre es mi primera opción.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó- ¿Puedes traer cervezas? Se nos han acabado.

-Yo te llevo las cervezas, pero ¿qué me darás tú a cambio? –Jake también sabía sonar seductor cuando le convenía.

-Ya sabes lo que te daré, Jake. –utilizó su voz más sexy.

Vio a sus amigas frente a ella y tuvo que aguantar la risa. Alice estaba encima del sofá a cuatro patas y Rosalie le daba golpes en el culo con la mano mientras gritaba:

-Sí, nena, ¡azótame!

Bella les sacó el dedo corazón haciéndolas reír escandalosamente.

-Veo que ya habéis empezado la fiesta. –dijo Jake al escuchar las risas.

-Date prisa en venir, esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

-No tardo nada, Bella. En breves estoy allí. Hasta luego, preciosa.

-Hasta ahora, guapo.

Y colgó el teléfono.

-Sois unas guarras. –les dijo a sus amigas mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesita.

Ellas le miraron sonrientes y le sacaron la lengua. En ese momento llegó Emmet con su equipo de pinchar. Le había puesto unas ruedas a su mesa de mezclas para poder llevársela a todos rincones de la casa. Tan pronto pinchaba en el salón como pinchaba en la terraza. Los vecinos no estaban muy contentos con eso pero solo lo hacía durante el día, de noche solo pinchaba dentro del apartamento. Colocó los cables necesarios y los conectó a los altavoces que había repartidos por la cocina, el salón y el comedor. Jasper se puso de pie y empezó a buscar entre los discos para seleccionar las canciones que quería que pinchara. Siempre hacía lo mismo pero Emmet jamás le hacía caso, pinchaba lo que le daba la gana, lo que normalmente les llevaba a discutir entre ellos.

Media hora después todos estaban bailando en el salón, subidos encima de los sofás y bebiendo directamente de las botellas que habían encontrado por la casa. Un poco de vodka, algo de ron y una botella de un licor extraño de flores silvestres, ninguno sabía de dónde había salido. Emmet estaba pinchando con los cascos blancos que David Guetta le había regalado en la fiesta que Bella dio ese verano en su casa de Barbados, cuantísimo le gustaba fardar de ellos. Escucharon que sonaba el timbre por las justas. Bella saltó del sofá con la botella de vodka en la mano y fue hasta la puerta.

-Hola, Jake. –casi cantó cuando abrió la puerta y le encontró en el rellano.

Él la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus dientes blancos lo parecían todavía más en contraste con su piel morena. Estaba buenísimo, saltaba a la vista. Era tan alto como Emmet pero menos musculoso, lo que no quiere decir que no estuviera cachas. Tenía un cuerpazo que Bella encontraba de lo más sugerente. Tenía el pelo corto, negro igual que sus ojos. Había sido su bailarín principal durante las dos primeras giras que Bella hizo por los Estados Unidos. Después de eso pasó a ser miembro del jurado de un famoso concurso de televisión en el que elegían a los mejores bailarines (supuestamente) del país. Llevaban acostándose juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo y, de cara a la galería, eran una especie de pareja, aunque en realidad no lo eran para nada. Bella no quería nada serio con nadie, le gustaba disfrutar de su posición de persona famosa que puede conseguir a todo el que quiere. Porque ella conseguía a cualquier chico que le entraba por los ojos. Jake actuaba igual con las mujeres así que no tenían ningún problema entre ellos. Aún así, se acostaran con quien se acostaran, siempre terminaban volviendo a liarse. Era una atracción demasiado fuerte la que sentían el uno por el otro. Atracción física, nada más.

-¿Qué tal estás, preciosa?

Se adelantó y la besó en los labios mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura atrayéndole a él. Ella le correspondió animada, besar a Jacob Black revolucionaba todo en su interior.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor. –susurró cuando se separaron.

Él rió. Se volvió al rellano y señaló tres cajas de cartón que había en el suelo. El alcohol acababa de llegar. Los tres chicos entraron las cajas en el apartamento y poco después la fiesta se había instalado en el salón. Bebieron, rieron, fumaron sustancias poco legales y alguno incluso vomitó.

Horas más tarde, ninguno sabría decir si era por la mañana o por la tarde, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Bella lo escuchó en sueños, sin saber reconocer si era real o estaba en su mente. Volvió a escucharlo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama. Abrió un ojo y vio la espalda morena de Jake a su lado, pasó un brazo por su cintura y volvió a cerrarlo. Escuchó de nuevo el maldito timbre del apartamento. ¿Es que nadie pensaba ir a abrir? Justo entonces escuchó unos pasos arrastrándose por la casa.

-¿Quién coño timbra de esas maneras a estas horas de la mañana?

Los gritos de Alice. Bella sonrió desde la cama y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo desnudo de Jake, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y una conversación en voz baja que no supo descifrar. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

-Bells…

Levantó la cabeza entreabriendo los ojos y vio a Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los pelos revueltos y llevando solamente una camiseta de Jasper. Otra que había dormido acompañada esa noche.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? –le preguntó con la voz pastosa.

-Es la canguro. –apreció cierto toque de cachondeo en su voz.

-¡Mierda! No me acordaba. –dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo- ¿Le has dicho que se vaya a tomar por el culo?

-Le he dicho que no estabas y me ha dicho que mentía, le he dicho que estabas durmiendo y me ha dicho que te despertara echando leches. Tiene mucho mal genio y no tengo la cabeza para aguantar a nadie a estas horas.

-¡Joder! –exclamó levantándose cabreada de la cama.

Se puso de pie y cogió el kimono que solía llevar para estar por casa. Era en tonos azules, de seda y precioso. Era algo corto, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera pensó en ello. Se lo puso encima y pasó al lado de Alice como una exhalación. Entró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Llevaba el maquillaje corrido porque ni siquiera se había desmaquillado antes de acostarse, es más, no tenía recuerdo de haberse acostado. Cogió un toallita desmaquillante y se la aplicó por toda la cara, se dio crema hidratante y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Salió del baño y Alice ya no estaba allí, la muy traidora habría vuelto a la cama. Vio a Jake durmiendo y estuvo a punto de acostarse a su lado de nuevo, pero en vez de eso salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta el salón.

-Buenos días, Isabella.

Un hombre trajeado estaba apoyado en la isla de la cocina, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que le dieron ganas de borrarle de un puñetazo. Sería algo mayor que ella, pero no tendría más de treinta años. Era alto y delgado. Tenía el pelo de un color extraño, una mezcla entre castaño claro y cobrizo, jamás había visto a nadie con ese color de pelo. Lo llevaba revuelto, por lo menos podría haber tenido la decencia de peinarse para venir a despertarla a esas horas de la mañana.

-Serán buenos para ti. –le contestó desafiante plantándose frente a él.

-Supongo que Cayo habló contigo acerca de mi presencia hoy aquí. –la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Así es. –le contestó ella mirándole igual de fijamente.

Él tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto en la vida, llenos de autoridad y mal genio.

-Entonces no entiendo qué significa todo esto.

Hizo un gesto abarcando todo el salón con la mano. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas negras, había botellas vacías encima de la alfombra, las almohadas del sofá estaban repartidas por todo el suelo, la mesita estaba echa una porquería, había colillas por todas partes, la mesa de pinchar estaba todavía encendida en medio del salón mientras uno de los platos giraba sin parar. Vamos, un salón normal después de una de sus juergas.

-Significa que anoche lo pasamos realmente bien. –le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien, veo que asocias el término diversión con el alcohol y las drogas. –se sentó con total libertad en una de las banquetas.

-Asocio lo que me da la gana con lo que me da la gana.

Entonces el hombre trajeado sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me vas a poner las cosas difíciles ¿verdad? –le preguntó volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Esa es mi intención. –le contestó con toda la rabia que pudo.

-Muy bien, nos divertiremos entonces.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Bella le mantuvo la mirada sin bajar el nivel de rabia y enfado.

-Mira, Isabella, -empezó él- me ha tocado lidiar con niñatas como tú más veces de las que te podrías imaginar. Todas creéis que sois las reinas del mundo porque tenéis fama y dinero. Pensáis que por eso tenéis derecho a comportaros como os dé la gana. Y yo estoy aquí para demostrarte que no es así, que eres una cualquiera más a la que el día menos pensado la vida puede dejar con el culo al aire.

Entonces bajó la mirada y la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Que veo que es exactamente como estás ahora. –añadió.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? –levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada por ser tan grosero pero él fue más rápido y le cogió por la muñeca antes de que su mano impactara en su cara.

-No, no, no. –le dijo sonriente- Nada de dar bofetadas ni agredirme, Isabella. Eso no te lo voy a permitir.

-¡Pues yo tampoco te permito que digas esas groserías sobre mí! –gritó ella.

-Está bien, me retracto de lo que acabo de decir y te pido disculpas. –soltó su muñeca- Pero para evitar que diga nada por el estilo tendrás que vestirte en condiciones. Cosas como esta hacen que luego salgas en las revistas enseñando las bragas.

Bella sintió como el cabreo aumentaba. ¿En serio ese iba a ser su asesor? Es más, ¿eso era un asesor? Ese tío era un gilipollas, trajeado pero gilipollas. Encima cobraría una pasta por su trabajo, si podía llamarse así a lo que él hacía.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo te llamas para poder dirigirme a ti? –le preguntó intentando aguantarse las ganas de volver a intentar abofetearle.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. –dijo con seriedad.

-Está bien, Edward Cullen, te diré una cosa: eres un completo gilipollas.

Él soltó una carcajada. Encima se reía. Estaba consiguiendo cabrearla demasiado. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Te quiero duchada y vestida en media hora, Isabella. –dijo él a sus espaldas- Tenemos que estar en el estudio dentro de una hora.

Se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de sacarle el dedo en ese mismo instante y decidió hacerlo, ¡qué coño! Levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza y le enseñó el dedo corazón mientras sonreía caminando hasta su habitación. Escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas y su sonrisa se hizo más grande todavía. Estúpido asesor de pacotilla, insolente y mal hablado. Si pensaba que iba a poder con ella lo llevaba claro. Entró en su habitación y se volvió a meter en la cama. Jacob se movió a su lado.

-¿De dónde sales? –le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Duérmete otra vez, no pasa nada. –le contestó cubriéndose con el nórdico.

Respiró hondo y dejó la mente en blanco, alejando al estúpido Edmund o como se llamara de sus pensamientos. Pensaba pasar de él completamente. No iba a ir a ningún sitio esa mañana, estaba muy cansada y le dolía la cabeza. Cayo no le había dicho nada acerca de ir a los estudios y Jasper tampoco lo tenía en la agenda del día. No iba a caer en la trampa de salir de casa a esas horas para no hacer nada, esa no era la manera en que Isabella Swan vivía su día a día y nadie le diría cómo tenía que hacerlo. Notó como se relajaba y poco a poco empezó a dormirse.

Cuando estaba empezando a soñar la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par sobresaltándola tanto a ella como a Jacob, que se incorporó asustado por el ruido.

-¿Qué coño...? –exclamó frotándose los ojos.

-Isabella, no me toques los cojones con tonterías de niña de quince años. –la voz del canguro sonaba realmente cabreada.

Bella le miró desde la cama, todavía tumbada y tapada.

-No voy a ir a los estudios para darte el gusto. –le contestó sin moverse- No tenía ninguna cita para hoy.

-¡Irás donde yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga! –gritó el tal Edmund a la vez que andaba a grandes zancadas hasta la cama.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó a la velocidad de la luz. El canguro cogió la esquina del nórdico que cubría a Bella y tiró de él destapándola. Jake le miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿quién coño era ese tío que se atrevía a meterse en la habitación de Bella y la trataba de esa manera? Se levantó de un salto de la cama, desnudo completamente. Justo entonces el asesor estaba cogiendo a Bella del brazo dispuesto a levantarla de la cama aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, gilipollas! –gritó ella forcejeando para que lo hiciera.

En ese instante el cuerpo moreno de Jacob saltó sobre él haciendo que cayera al suelo justo debajo suya. Bella vio todo desde la cama con la boca abierta. El canguro estaba largo en el suelo, con el enorme cuerpo de Jake sobre él, a horcajadas y en pelotas. Un brazo moreno descargó con rabia sobre la blanca cara del asesor impactándole directamente en el ojo derecho. Bella se apresuró a bajar de la cama para separarles. Una cosa era que el asesor le cayera mal y otra muy distinta era que fuera a permitir peleas en su casa, y menos en su propio dormitorio. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue necesario que interviniera. El asesor, Edmund Nosequé, de un movimiento súper rápido, consiguió quedar encima de Jacob mientras ponía una rodilla sobre su pecho y le inmovilizaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El bailarín se quedó quieto debajo de él, sin entender cómo había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación y sin poder moverse porque el tipo trajeado ejercía una fuerza sobre él imposible de combatir.

-Joder, qué numerito. –la voz de Emmet hizo que Bella se volviera hacia la puerta- Podríamos tener este despertar todos los días.

Y empezó a reír. Estaba él solo apoyado sobre la puerta que permanecía abierta. Seguramente el escándalo le había despertado. Bella estaba de pie al lado del supuesto asesor. La rapidez en que había detenido a Jacob le hacía plantearse que realmente ese fuera su oficio y no se tratara de un ninja camuflado.

Ciertamente se trataba de una estampa divertida. Jacob estaba desnudo en el suelo, todavía sin poder moverse, y en eso radicaba la mayor gracia de todo.

-¿Vas a estarte quietecito? –le preguntó el canguro con rabia entre dientes.

Jacob se limitó a asentir sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Estaba rojo de rabia. ¿Quién coño era ese tío? ¿Qué hacía en casa de Bella? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a entrar en su habitación de esas maneras? En cuanto notó que la fuerza de su agarre disminuía se apresuró en quitárselo de encima y se puso de pie. Se volvió hacia Bella, que estaba de pie al lado del tipo ese trajeado.

-¿Quién cojones es este gilipollas? –preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

-Es mi canguro, Jake. –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu canguro? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sí, ahora te lo explico, pero ¿te importaría vestirte antes? Te recuerdo que hay más gente aquí viéndote.

-Sí, Jake, tío, te estoy viendo el cimborrio y eso es algo demasiado desagradable a estas horas.

La voz divertida de Emmet sonó en la puerta.

-¡Em! –le gritó Bella- Lárgate de aquí.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada divertida y le sonrió abiertamente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar de vuelta a su habitación donde Rosalie le esperaba despierta muerta de curiosidad por enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-Isabella, -dijo el Edmund ese- vuelvo a repetirte lo que te he dicho antes. Te quiero lista dentro de veinte minutos. Hemos perdido algo de tiempo gracias a esta estupidez.

-¿Por qué coño le hablas de esa manera? –gritó un Jacob ya con pantalones.

-Ahora te lo explico, Jake. –le dijo Bella haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que tuviera paciencia. Se volvió hacia el asesor que ya estaba andando hacia la puerta- Eh, tú, Edmund o como te llames.

Se detuvo con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

-Edward, me llamo Edward.

-Bueno, bien, como te llames. Necesitaré algo más de veinte minutos.

-Dentro de veinte minutos volveré a abrir esta puerta si no has salido por ella antes. –dijo con dureza sin volverse a mirarla- Me importará una mierda si estás vestida, si estás en la ducha o si estás dormida. Te llevaré a los estudios estés como estés, en tus manos está el llegar presentable.

Y dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Bella se quedó paralizada, sintiendo la rabia de nuevo fluir por todo su cuerpo. El tono autoritario de su voz la había dejado entre impactada y sorprendida, no dudó para nada que fuera a ser capaz de llevarla a los estudios de cualquier manera. Jacob estaba a los pies de la cama, alucinando con todo lo que acababa de pasar y cabreado por la manera en que ese gilipollas hablaba a Bella. Se volvió a mirarla y, al verla con esa cara tan enfadada, no se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle. Ella respiró hondo y fue a su cuarto de baño, dio un portazo y encendió el grifo del agua caliente. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar. Se miró en el espejo y maldijo a Cayo, a su contrato, a ella misma por firmarlo, a esa maldita cláusula y al tal Edward o como fuera.


	3. Puñalada trapera en Brooklyn

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Puñalada trapera en Brooklyn**

Exactamente diecinueve minutos después Edward estaba a punto de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella cuando ésta se abrió. La observó salir con gesto serio y los labios fruncidos. Odiaba los aires de superioridad de las cantantes y esa niña tenía demasiados. Su trabajo consistía en hacerles poner los pies sobre la tierra, que volvieran a comportarse como personas normales antes de que el mundo de la fama acabara con ellas. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer con Isabella, por mucho que ella se negara a permitírselo. De todas maneras, espectáculos como el de hacía un rato en la habitación de ella los había vivido en más ocasiones. No estaba sorprendido de que el morenito le hubiera saltado encima de esa forma, por cosas así se apuntó a esa escuela de artes marciales.

Observó a Isabella caminando con paso seguro y gesto de enfado. Llevaba el pelo suelto y todavía húmedo por las prisas. Se había puesto unos vaqueros claros con botas altas marrones sin tacón, de estilo militar, muy a la moda. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón oscura y encima una cazadora de piel marrón más clara. La verdad es que era guapa y esos colores resaltaban el color castaño de sus ojos y le favorecían mucho.

-Así me gusta, Isabella. –le dijo al verla pasar delante de él con paso airado.

Ella contestó con un bufido sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y fue hasta la puerta. Él salió detrás de ella sonriendo por su reacción y dejando atrás el apartamento con los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Bajaron juntos en el ascensor en medio de un silencio y una tensión que se podría cortar perfectamente con un cuchillo. Bella no se dignó a mirarle ni un segundo, se concentró en respirar lo más tranquila posible para evitar ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió primera con determinación, podía sentir al estúpido canguro tras ella. James estaba en la puerta como siempre. Nada más verla salir del ascensor se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y componer su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan. –le dijo cortésmente.

Ella no se dignó a contestarle, ni a mirarle. Pasó delante de él mirando al frente y completamente seria, con el enfado latente en su rostro todavía. Edward sí le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a la vez que pasaba a su lado. James volvió a cerrar la puerta pensando en lo arrogantes que son todos los famosos.

El BMW negro de Bella no estaba en la puerta esperándola como siempre. Se quedó parada en la acera mirando a ambos lados, justo entonces Edward se puso a su lado. Se volvió a mirarle mientras él sacaba unas gafas de sol de Versace y se las ponía con lentitud. La verdad es que ese gilipollas era atractivo. Estaba observando su perfil cuando él se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, Isabella, ¿te importaría seguirme?

Y dicho eso comenzó a andar hacia la derecha. Ella se quedó mirándolo sin entender qué pretendía. ¿Quería que fueran andando? ¿Estaba loco? La gente la iba a reconocer y no tenía ninguna gana de sonreír y fingir delante de nadie. Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que él había empezado a caminar entre la gente, si seguía ahí parada podría perderle de vista. Aunque quizá eso no era tan malo. Podría darse la vuelta e irse a su apartamento. Sonrió ante la idea que acababa de tener. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del edificio justo en el momento en que sintió una mano cogiéndola del brazo.

-¿Voy a tener que atarte como a un perrito?

No le hizo falta mirar a quien pertenecía esa voz. El tono de suficiencia e insolencia que destilaba fue suficiente.

-¿Soy tu mascota, canguro? –contestó mientras se dejaba dar la vuelta hacia el camino que él había empezado a caminar antes, seguía agarrándola del brazo y la llevaba entre la gente.

Él no le contestó y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la calle. Giraron hacia la derecha y, unos pocos metros más adelante, se detuvieron frente a un Volvo S60R de color plateado. Ella le miró un instante con las cejas levantadas. Entonces él la soltó y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo, pulsó un botón del mando y las luces de apertura del coche les avisaron de que ya podían entrar en él.

-Pensaba que tendrías un Ferrari o un Lamborghini. –dijo Bella mientras se dirigía al asiento de atrás- Va más con tu personalidad de chulo prepotente.

Él sonrió ante su comentario.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo tengo? –le contestó mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

Pero cuando iba a sentarse en su asiento se detuvo al observar a Bella frente la puerta de atrás dispuesta a abrirla.

-¿Qué coño haces? –le preguntó con la puerta abierta.

-Montarme en el coche. –le contestó abriendo los ojos sin entender a qué se refería.

-No pensarás que voy a llevarte como si fuera tu chofer. –la miró levantando una ceja y elevando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

-Así es como siempre me llevan a los sitios. –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- Bastante desagradable has sido ya no abriéndome la puerta tú mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

-Siéntate en el asiento de delante. –ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta ya sentado en el interior.

Ella le miró con gesto de sorpresa. Ordenes a ella, ¡ja! Ese tío era más que gilipollas. Negó con la cabeza y tiró de la manilla de la puerta para abrirla pero no pudo. Observó el interior y se dio cuenta de que los seguros estaban echados.

-Estúpido capullo… -siseó mientras daba la vuelta alrededor del coche para ir hasta la puerta del copiloto pisando con fuerza.

Esa puerta sí pudo abrirla. Se sentó enfadada en el asiento frunciendo los labios con fuerza.

-Cinturón. –dijo él a la vez que arrancaba.

Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y reprimió las ganas de gritarle de nuevo. Estiró la mano y cogió el cinturón, que colocó en su lugar para cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia delante apretando con rabia la mandíbula.

El tal Edward conducía bien. Esquivaba los coches con facilidad, no era brusco ni daba frenazos. Bella se relajó un poco mientras miraba al frente observando los taxis amarillos, las personas que cruzaban en manada los pasos de cebra, las nubes de humo que salían de las bocas de incendios, los policías que intentaban poner un poco de orden en el caos que habitualmente era Nueva York.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, Bella incluso llegó a olvidarse de la mala leche que le provocaba el individuo que conducía. Le miró disimuladamente desde su asiento. Iba concentrado, agarrando firmemente el volante aunque con suavidad. Observó sus manos. Tenía los dedos largos y finos, como los de un pianista. De vez en cuando su mano derecha abandonaba el volante para colocarse sobre el cambio de marchas.

Salieron de Manhattan por el puente de Brooklyn y empezaron a notar la tranquilidad de esa zona en comparación con la locura que dejaban atrás. Después de unos minutos atravesando las calles de ese barrio llegaron al estudio en el que Bella solía ensayar y grabar alguno de sus temas. También era el lugar en el que decidían qué canciones incluir en sus discos y cuáles no. Rony Music era el nombre de los estudios. Había empezado como una pequeña idea de un señor llamado Ronald Newton, que montó un pequeño estudio y empezó a contratar a cantantes de aquella época basándose en su propio sentido de lo que era la buena música. Por suerte, Ronald tenía un sentido estupendo para ello y consiguió amasar una fortuna gracias a sus clientes. Pasó a convertirse en uno de los sellos discográficos más famosos del mundo y entre su clientela se encontraban estrellas de la talla de Usher, Bruno Mars, las ya desaparecidas Destiny's Chile y la mismísima Beyoncé en la actualidad en solitario. También tenía un sello secundario de carácter alternativo que reportaba enormes sumas de dinero a la discográfica. Bella conoció al señor Newton cuando empezó a trabajar en los estudios, pero al año siguiente falleció tras sufrir un infarto y fue su hijo Michael el que ocupó su lugar al frente del negocio.

Edward metió su coche en el aparcamiento privado del estudio y ambos bajaron de él sin hablar en ningún momento.

-Sigo sin entender qué cojones hacemos aquí. –murmuró Bella más para sí misma que para que nadie la escuchara.

-Ahora lo descubrirás. –contestó él que la había escuchado perfectamente.

Se volvió a mirarle. Apuntó mentalmente que a partir de entonces no debía hablar en voz baja cosas que no quisiera que él escuchara, parecía tener muy buen oído.

Entraron los dos en el edificio. El enorme recibidor estaba decorado con colores llamativos. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, pero la mesa de recepción, los sofás, mesas y sillas que lo decoraban eran de colores rojos, verdes, naranjas, azules y amarillo. Daba sensación de energía nada más verlo, pero Bella pensaba que si tuviera que pasar en esa sala una hora seguida se volvería loca con tantos colores. Compadecía a la pobre recepcionista.

-Señorita Swan. –le saludó la chica tras la gran mesa.

-Hola, Sue. –le respondió sonriente.- Me han comentado que tenía una cita hoy pero no estoy muy segura de qué se trata.

-Sí, tiene razón. –miró entre unos papeles un instante y enseguida volvió a mirar a Bella con una sonrisa- Si me acompañan, por favor.

Salió de detrás de la mesa y fue delante de ellos hacia una de las puertas del fondo de la sala. Edward hizo un gesto con el brazo invitándola a pasar delante y Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada y siguió a Sue. Caminaron por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho del Señor Newton, Bella se conocía muy bien las instalaciones del lugar. Sue se detuvo frente a la doble puerta de caoba que había al final del pasillo y tocó en ella un par de veces. Se escuchó un "adelante" y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Señor Newton, Isabella Swan ha venido a verle.

-De acuerdo, Sue, que pase.

La recepcionista abrió la puerta por completo y se hizo a un lado invitando a Bella a entrar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ovalado. Ella le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y pasó dentro. Edward la siguió muy de cerca.

El despacho del señor Newton era enorme, casi tanto como el salón de su apartamento, como el salón que utilizaban para ver la televisión, el otro era el doble de grande que ese despacho. Tenía un par de grandes ventanales tras los que se veían los rascacielos y grandes edificios de Manhattan. Unas vistas envidiables que siempre habían gustado a Bella. El señor Newton estaba sentado detrás de una gran mesa de madera maciza, en un sillón de cuero enorme. El despacho estaba adornado con poco gusto, claramente influenciado por la señora Newton, que era realmente hortera. Había coincido con ella en varias cenas y eventos de los estudios y siempre se sorprendía de los vestidos que llevaba, horrorosos todos. Por no hablar de su peinado… Todas las paredes estaban revestidas de madera, los asientos tenían estampados horrendos de una especie de flores con escudos y una lámpara enorme que tenía pinta de muy antigua (y muy cara) alumbraba la sala. Cuadros de discos de oro y platino adornaban las paredes de madera. Bella sonrió con orgullo reconociendo algunos de ellos como propios.

-¡Isabella! –exclamó el señor Newton levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a ella- Me alegro de tenerte aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Así es, Michael. Oí que te habías marchado de vacaciones.

Siempre le trataba de tú, después de todo ella colaboraba en que pudiera tener esas vacaciones gracias al dinero que ganaba a su costa. Además, Michael sería solamente cinco años mayor que ella, no entendía eso de tratar de usted a gente de su misma edad.

-Te dijeron bien. –se acercó a ella y la besó en una mejilla con familiaridad- Estuve pasando un par de semanas en Dubai. Eso es increíble, tienes que visitarlo.

-No lo sé, Michael. –rió- Te recuerdo que no me dejan actuar en ese tipo de países.

Él asintió mientras sonreía. Habían intentado que Bella actuara en algún país de Extremo Oriente y había sido imposible. Las atrevidas cantantes norteamericanas no eran bienvenidas en esos países de religión tan arraigada. Bella podría ser tratada como una enviada del mismísimo Belcebú cuando apareciera con uno de los minúsculos vestidos que utilizaba para actuar.

-Pero Dubai es diferente. –le dijo quedándose de pie frente a ella- Un jeque amigo mío me dijo que su hijo estaba completamente loco por ti, que le encantaría contratarte para una actuación.

Bella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Por eso es esta reunión? –preguntó.

-Oh, no, no. –hizo un gesto agitando las manos- Eso es un tema aparte. Esta reunión es por otra cosa.

Entonces pareció caer en la presencia de Edward al lado de Bella. Le miró serio un instante. Puede que no supiera de la existencia de su canguro y pensara que era mala idea para ella. Si el señor Newton no aceptaba la idea de tener a alguien controlando a Bella puede que eso hiciera que Cayo se tragara su maldita cláusula y perdiera a ese grano en el culo de vista. Sintió como la alegría la invadía al ver lo serio que Michael miraba a Edward. Aún había esperanza.

-Maldito tramposo…

Las palabras de Michael la dejaron de piedra. Lo que siguió hizo que la mandíbula se le desencajara de su lugar y bajara casi hasta el suelo.

-No hice trampas, Mike. –contestó Edward levantando las manos en el aire- No es culpa mía que no tengas ni idea de cómo se juega al poker.

Entonces se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un abrazo entre fuertes risotadas. Bella los miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Se conocían? Acojonante… Adiós esperanzas.

-¿Qué tal estás, Edward? –le preguntó Michael sonriente mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

-No tan bien como tú pero no me puedo quejar.

-¿Os...? ¿Os conocéis? –consiguió preguntar Bella pese a estar totalmente impactada.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Michael pasando un brazo por los hombros de un sonriente Edward que miraba a Bella con clara expresión de triunfo.- Fuimos juntos a la universidad, miembros de la gran hermandad Alfa Beta Plus en Yale, compañeros de muchas aventuras que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene confesar.

-Para nada, Mike. –rió Edward.

-Fue idea mía que él se encargara de ti, Isabella. –dijo más serio Michael soltando a Edward y caminando hacia ella.

Si la revelación de que ellos dos se conocían la había dejado tremendamente impactada, esas palabras la dejaron al borde del colapso. Michael Newton conocía a su canguro, lo conocía tan bien que había sido él el que lo había propuesto para desempeñar esa labor. Todas las personas que la ataban de una manera u otra en su vida estaban confabuladas contra ella en esa maldita historia.

-Tus discos se venden casi solos, eres una cantante maravillosa, tu voz es algo celestial. –levantó las manos en el aire- Pero tu conducta cada vez es peor, Isabella. Y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte, eres uno de mis mejores activos.

Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Michael se sentó de nuevo en su enorme sillón de cuero e invitó a Edward y Bella a sentarse en los sillones frente a él. El canguro se sentó ágilmente mientras observaba a Bella hacerlo con lentos movimientos mientras su cara seguía expresando la sorpresa por lo recién descubierto.

-Cayo me llamó para contarme lo que tenía en mente hace unas semanas, -siguió Michael- quería tener mi absoluta aceptación ya que eso también iba a afectarme de una u otra manera porque el asesor que impusiera tendría que estar por los estudios siempre que tú estuvieras aquí. Acepté con la condición de que Edward fuera el que ejerciera ese cargo. –señaló a su amigo con la mano y el aludido sonrió a Bella. Le dieron ganas de quitarle esa jodida sonrisa de un puñetazo.- Es el mejor para realizar este trabajo, le conozco desde hace años y sé que puede conseguirlo. Confío en él plenamente para que consiga hacer de ti una estrella que perdure en el firmamento, Isabella.

-Si pones de tu parte todo esto saldrá bien, Isabella. –le dijo el canguro mirándola seriamente- Yo no quiero ponerte las cosas difíciles, no me las pongas tú a mí y todo irá sobre ruedas.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, todavía intentando asimilar todo.

-Espero un firme compromiso por tu parte con todo esto. –Michael la miraba fijamente- Odiaría perderte de la familia Rony y lo sabes, a mi padre no le gustaría eso, sabes lo mucho que te apreciaba.

-Lo sé…

Recordó las primeras veces que vio al viejo señor Newton. Siempre trataba de hacerla reír con chistes e historias divertidas. Era muy joven cuando entró en el negocio y siempre intentaba que se sintiera a gusto con todo lo nuevo que la rodeaba. La hizo sentir muy bien en todo momento. Sintió mucho que muriera.

-Así que quiero que me digas que vas a intentar que esto salga bien.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, observando su color azul. Tomó aire y lo soltó todo de un golpe. Menuda encerrona. ¿Qué coño iba a decir delante de Michael? Él la miraba expectante, con las comisuras de los labios elevadas.

-Está bien, -admitió a regañadientes- intentaré que salga bien. Pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantar ni una sola bordería por su parte.

Señaló a Edward que la miraba divertido.

-De acuerdo. –asintió él- No seré borde contigo si tú no lo eres conmigo.

-Todo se puede solucionar hablándolo. –exclamó Michael abriendo los brazos y sonriente- Ahora, una vez tratado este asunto, quiero que hablemos de algo más.

Bella se volvió hacia él para ver qué más quería hablar. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de nada más acerca de ella, estaba harta de ser el centro de todas conversaciones de los últimos dos días.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, Isabella.

-Tú dirás.

-Me han comentado que Snoop Dogg está buscando una chica con la que grabar un nuevo tema que se presupone será el gran éxito de este verano.

-¿Snoop Dogg? –preguntó ella sonriente- Me gusta su música.

-¡Me alegro! Porque les he dicho que el próximo miércoles puede venir para comentarte la idea y ver qué tal os complementáis. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues… Me parece muy bien, Michael. Hablaré con Jasper para…

-No te preocupes. –le cortó él- Sue ya le ha mandado los documentos necesarios y toda la información junto con una copia del tema que Snoop quiere que interpretes con él.

-Oh, de acuerdo. –asintió ella- En cuanto lo mire todo con él y tome una decisión te llamaré. Aunque creo que esto me va a gustar, Michael.

-Muy bien, Isabella. –dijo estirándose para estrecharle la mano con suavidad- Espero que esto sea un nuevo disco que poner en mis paredes.

Sonrió y acarició el dorso de la mano de ella, provocándole una sensación de rechazo instantánea. Eso era lo que el actual señor Newton provocaba en ella, no podía evitarlo. La había invitado a cenar en mil ocasiones y todas ellas las había rechazado como mejor podía, pero él no cesaba en sus intentos. Normalmente la miraba de manera profesional, pero siempre había ciertos momentos en que sus miradas tenían un claro matiz de deseo que le ponían los pelos de punta. En ese momento notó ese deseo brillando en sus ojos azules. Quitó la mano de entre las suyas lo más tranquilamente posible intentando no molestarle y la colocó sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, -dijo ella poniéndose de pie- si no hay nada más que tratar será mejor que me vaya.

Escuchó a Edward carraspear a su lado.

-Que nos vayamos. –rectificó muy a su pesar.

-De acuerdo. –Michael se levantó de su asiento y fue con ellos hasta la puerta- Edward, me alegro mucho de verte. Recuerda, el domingo en mi casa, trae dinero de sobras porque esta vez seré yo el que te desplume.

El canguro se echó a reír y Bella se volvió sorprendida a mirarle. Le gustó el sonido de esa risa, era despreocupada y realmente alegre.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, Mike, -le contestó dándole la mano sonriente- volveré a ganarte.

-Eso ya lo veremos… -rió Michael.

Bella les observaba sorprendida por esa confianza con que se trataban, parecían ser buenos amigos realmente.

-Isabella, -le dijo Michael soltando la mano de Edward y cogiéndola por la cintura- espero noticias tuyas acerca de lo que hemos hablado.

-No te preocupes, -contestó tensa ante la mano en su cintura- en cuanto hable con Jasper te llamaremos.

-Muy bien.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Reprimió las ganas de frotarse en donde sus labios se habían posado y le sonrió amablemente en respuesta. Edward abrió la puerta y ella salió delante de él dejando atrás el gran despacho del jefazo de Rony Music. Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sacudió los brazos para alejar la imagen de Michael besándole en la mejilla. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Edward que sonrió al verla.

-Es un completo capullo. –murmuró.

Ella se volvió sorprendida a mirarle. Él pasó a su lado caminando con aplomo y la dejó atrás paralizada por ese comentario. ¿No eran tan amigos? Aceleró el paso para cogerle justo antes de que abriera la puerta que daba a la recepción sacada de la mente de un esquizofrénico. Se despidieron de una muy sonriente Sue y salieron al exterior. Edward volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y Bella le imitó, ese día la temperatura era muy agradable gracias al astro rey que brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Pronto llegaría el verano.

Fueron hasta el Volvo plateado y entraron dentro. Esa vez Bella no intentó sentarse en el asiento de atrás, estaba demasiado entretenida dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en los estudios. Entró casi por inercia en el asiento del copiloto. Miró a Edward mientras arrancaba el coche y salía del aparcamiento.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó mientras le miraba.

-A tomar un café. –ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pero necesitaba un café, ni siquiera había tomado nada desde que se había levantado, corrección: desde que él la había despertado y levantado de la cama de muy malas maneras. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cara y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Edward se volvió a observarla. Sabía que muchas veces se comportaba de manera ruda con las estrellas que tenía que "rehabilitar", pero era necesario. Isabella seguiría dándole problemas pese a haber aceptado delante de Newton que iba a comportarse con él. De eso no tenía ni la menor duda.


	4. Estará bueno pero es imbécil

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Estará bueno pero es imbécil**

Un rato después Edward estacionó el auto en el parking subterráneo de un centro comercial de las afueras de Brooklyn. Paró el motor y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Isabella no se movía de su asiento. Volvió a sentarse por completo y se acercó a ella. Tal y como sospechaba, se había quedado dormida. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te cante una nana para que duermas mejor? –gritó en su oído haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Miró a ambos lados asustada, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había dormido. Descubrió el rostro sonriente del estúpido canguro a su lado. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y poderse dirigir a él como se merecía.

-Gilipollas.

Edward rió entre dientes abriendo la puerta del todo para salir del coche.

-Habíamos quedado que no ibas a ser desagradable conmigo, Isabella.

Ella se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre su cabeza y frotarse los ojos con cuidado, lo último que quería era que sus ojos terminaran rodeados de un borrón negro de rimel. Se miró en el espejo del parasol de su lado y se apresuró a abrir su puerta para seguir a su canguro.

-No creo que despertarme de esa manera haya sido demasiado agradable, Jack Trinca y Brinca. –le dijo mientras se intentaba peinar un poco con los dedos.

Usó el nombre de esa película que Emmet les había obligado a ver hacía unos meses, completamente horrible y penosa, pero en ella salía un canguro y no conocía el nombre de ningún otro canguro famoso. Quería chinchar a Edward y seguro que llamarle así serviría.

Él se detuvo de sopetón delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas apoyadas en el desordenado pelo cobrizo.

-¿Qué coño me has llamado?

-Veo que no estás nada puesto en el mundo del cine. –dijo ella con suficiencia pasando delante suya sin detenerse.

Él estiró la mano para cogerla por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. El pelo de Bella ondeó en el aire debido al brusco tirón que Edward ejerció en su brazo. Se quedó frente a él a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Quieres que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La respiración se quedó atascada en su pecho. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto pero estaba sorprendida por la brusquedad de la acción de Edward. Le miró a los ojos con fiereza, observando esos verdes iris sin intención de dejarse amedrentar.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz. –contestó todo lo amenazante que pudo.

-Eso no va a ser posible. –dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella.

Bella sintió su aliento en su cara y notó como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Tomó aire para contestarle y entonces apreció el olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward. Olía realmente bien. Observó sus ojos sin bajar el nivel de enfado que quería demostrar pero empezando a sentir cierta sensación de nerviosismo en su interior. Esos ojos eran realmente bonitos, verdes como esmeraldas, su gema favorita.

-Vamos a tomarnos un café, -su aliento volvió a golpearle el rostro haciendo que esa sensación de nervios se instalara en su estómago- y vamos a intentar llevarnos bien, Isabella.

Justo entonces le sonrió haciendo que ella se quedara completamente embobada mirándole. Soltó su brazo y puso una mano sobre su hombro como tranquilizándola. Ella no fue capaz de reaccionar ante eso. Edward empezó a andar hacia la entrada del centro comercial y ella tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder recuperar la compostura. ¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Un gesto amable? Agitó la cabeza y empezó a andar detrás de él.

-¿Qué tomas? –le preguntó cuando estuvieron en la cafetería.

No había nadie más que una camarera en ella. El centro entero estaba casi desierto a excepción de algunas personas que estaban comprando en algunas de las tiendas. Bella supuso que eso se debía a la hora que era y que era entre semana. No era muy normal que un jueves a las doce de la mañana hubiera mucha gente de compras, era horario laboral.

La chica que les atendía miró muy fijamente a Bella y se sonrojó al reconocerla. Eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

-Un capuchino, por favor. –contestó ella quitándose las gafas de encima de la cabeza.

-Será un capuchino para ella y un expreso para mí, gracias. –pidió Edward a la ojiplática chica.

Los dos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Pudieron elegir ya que todas estaban vacías así que se dirigieron a la del fondo en la esquina, la más alejada en caso de que llegara gente. Edward sabía de lo celosos de su privacidad que eran los famosos, era algo que respetaba ya que les entendía perfectamente. A él tampoco le gustaría ser el centro de miradas y que lo fotografiaran allá donde fuera.

Bella se sentó quedando de espaldas a la entrada y él se sentó frente a ella. Poco después la chica se acercó con sus cafés. Sonrió nerviosa a Bella y ella le ofreció una sonrisa amable. Dejó las tazas en la mesa y se fue sin saber si decirle algo a Bella o no.

-¿Siempre es igual cuando sales a la calle? –le preguntó Edward mientras echaba azúcar en su café.

-Suele ser bastante peor. –sonrió ella dando vueltas a su capuchino con la cucharilla- Normalmente hay más de una persona en los sitios a donde voy.

-Te he traído aquí porque a estas horas nunca hay nadie, pensé que sería lo mejor después de la mañana que llevas. –contestó él al notar la nota de sarcasmo en las palabras de Bella.

Le miró sorprendida. ¿Había hecho eso pensando en ella?

-Gracias. –le contestó en un susurro- No estoy teniendo la mejor semana de mi vida exactamente.

Siguieron dando vueltas a sus cafés en silencio. Ella no sabía de qué podía hablar con él. Se había quedado muy impactada con el hecho de que hubiera tenido en cuenta que le gustaría tener algo de tranquilidad para disfrutar de un café. Otro acto amable por parte de él, estaba realmente sorprendida. Levantó la vista disimuladamente para observarle pero se encontró con sus ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó al descubrirle.

-Nada, -sonrió ligeramente- me preguntaba qué tal es eso de que te conozca todo el mundo vayas donde vayas.

-Bueno… -empezó ella- A veces es bueno y otras no tanto. Me gusta que la gente me pare por la calle y me pidan hacerme fotos con ellos. Mis fans son lo mejor de toda esta locura de ser cantante y siempre intento portarme con ellos como merecen. Si no fuera por ellos no estaría donde estoy.

-En la cima del mundo. –apuntó Edward antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Yo no lo diría así. Las montañas se derrumban si hay un fuerte terremoto. –él la miró sorprendido asintiendo con la cabeza- No creo que esté en la cima del mundo, simplemente disfruto del momento y de lo que tengo ahora. Puede que mañana ya no lo tenga y no quiero desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Edward se sorprendió de que Isabella pensara de esa manera. Jamás hubiera imaginado que en esa cabeza de estrella consentida hubiera sitio para ese tipo de ideas. La observó mientras bebía de su taza con mucha elegancia. Apreció en ese gesto que claramente sabía cómo tenía que comportarse, aunque también estaba claro que lo olvidaba con facilidad en depende qué momentos. Continuó hablando.

-Y sé que los fans son los causantes de todo lo que tengo, así que siempre intento darles las gracias. Si quieren una foto compongo mi mejor sonrisa y si quieren un autógrafo se lo doy sin dudarlo un segundo. Otro tema es el de las hienas que intentan meter mierda en mi vida y sacar noticias de cualquier cosa.

-Deduzco que las hienas son los paparazzis.

-Así es. Mis amigos y yo las llamamos así de manera cariñosa. –rió haciendo que Edward sonriera- Siempre están en todas partes, no me extrañaría que mañana salgamos los dos en la portada de alguna revista con un titular en grandes letras que diga que estamos liados.

-Espero que no sea así. –rió él- No querría tener que aguantar otro puñetazo por parte del morenito de tu cama.

Entonces Bella recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana y se fijó en el ojo de Edward. La piel de su alrededor estaba ligeramente roja e hinchada. No se había dado cuenta en todas las horas que había pasado con él, ni siquiera cuando le miró tan fijamente antes en el parking.

-Siento mucho que te haya pegado pero tienes que admitir que has sido de lo más grosero entrando en mi habitación de esa manera.

-Habías vuelto a acostarte, Isabella. Tenías una cita importante y la puntualidad siempre es algo imprescindible.

Ella le miró levantando una ceja.

-Está bien. –admitió él- No tenía que haber actuado así, pero me cabreaste muchísimo y no sé por qué, pero sabía que habrías vuelto a echarte a dormir.

-Estaba casi desnuda. –apuntó ella- Podrías haberme visto en pelotas perfectamente.

-Eso hubiera estado bastante bien.

Bella le miró abriendo mucho los ojos y él se echó a reír igual que antes en el despacho de Rony Music.

-No me mires así, Isabella. –extendió las manos hacia delante excusándose- Soy un hombre y tengo ojos. Además, ya te he visto casi desnuda en las revistas.

-¿Ah, sí? –eso era interesante- ¿Compras las revistas en las que salgo?

-No te confundas, compro revistas en las que salen mujeres, no las que sales tú.

-Apuesto a que tu mujer no tiene conocimiento de eso. –aprovechó para averiguar algo de su vida privada.

-No estoy casado. –dijo él antes de volver a beber un sorbo de café.

Ella se quedó mirándole asintiendo lentamente. Era un tipo atractivo pero el resto de cualidades hacían que eso fuera completamente normal. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se iba a casar con un tipo tan gilipollas como él?

-No se me hace extraño. –murmuró ella.

Escuchó un bufido y se golpeó mentalmente por haber olvidado la capacidad auditiva de su canguro.

-Eres muy desagradable, Isabella, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

-Tú también lo eres, ¿a ti te lo han dicho?

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos fijamente, manteniendo un pulso de miradas furibundas.

-Disculpe.

La voz de la camarera les hizo romper el contacto visual. Bella levantó la vista para mirarla sonriente. Edward negó con la cabeza al ver lo buena actriz que era. Hacía un instante era la persona más faltona del mundo y ahora era la personificación de la bondad.

-¿Puedo hacerme una foto con usted? –le preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-Claro, faltaría más.

Bella se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la chica. Miró a Edward un instante.

-¿Te importaría hacer la foto?

Él asintió mientras se levantaba y cogía la cámara que le tendió la chica. Las enfocó mientras Bella componía su mejor sonrisa y pasaba la mano con cariño por la cintura de la chica. Hizo la foto y bajó la cámara para devolvérsela a la camarera. Bella observó el resultado en la pantalla digital de la cámara y Edward la observó hablando con la nerviosa fan. No parecía tan cargante como era con él, incluso se rió con ella y pareció sincera. Se detuvo a mirar las facciones del rostro de Isabella y decidió que, claramente, era una de las caras más guapas del panorama musical del momento. Sus ojos castaños tenían un tono chocolate precioso. La nariz respingona complementaba sus labios rellenos y carnosos. Era mucho más guapa al natural que en las fotos que la había visto. El abuso del photoshop resultaba demasiado negativo en ocasiones. En ese momento Bella se despidió de la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro y sin dejar de sonreír. La chica se fue más contenta que unas castañuelas y ella volvió a sentarse.

-¿Has terminado? –le preguntó Edward secamente señalando su capuchino.- Tenemos que volver a casa para que mires todo lo que Mike te ha dicho.

Ella asintió cogiendo su taza y bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su café. Edward ya se estaba poniendo de pie, impaciente por marcharse. Dejó la taza vacía sobre el platito que la acompañaba y se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada del canguro.

-Ya estoy, Jack, no seas pesado. –le dijo cansada.

-¿Recuerdas lo del respeto y esas cosas?

-Lo siento, suelo ser bastante mala recordando cosas. –le miró inocentemente a la vez que pasaba delante suya para salir de la cafetería.

Edward se quedó negando con la cabeza pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Salió detrás de ella. Bella se dio la vuelta para despedirse de la camarera agitando la mano y sonriendo. La chica respondió efusivamente y cogió corriendo su teléfono para llamar a todos sus amigos y contarles que la increíble Isabella había estado allí y había sido súper simpática con ella. Por suerte tenía una foto con ella que demostraría que decía la verdad.

Llegaron al apartamento de Bella tras aparcar el coche de Edward en un parking cercano a su edificio, no sin haber pasado antes media hora dando vueltas por las calles aledañas para comprobar que no había ningún sitio. Bella se puso de los nervios. Había olvidado lo que era buscar sitio para aparcar. Ella tenía cinco plazas de garaje en ese edificio que usaban para aparcar sus coches. Además, normalmente no conducía ella y siempre la dejaban en la puerta. Edward se había negado a dejarla delante del edificio para seguir buscando aparcamiento él solo.

-Gilipollas. –le había dicho ella ante su negativa.

-Niñata consentida. –le respondió él sin mirarla.

Así que llegó cabreada de nuevo a su portal, igual que como había salido esa mañana. James le abrió la puerta y su saludo tampoco fue correspondido. Agradeció que el tipo trajeado de esa mañana sí le dijera hola. Él simplemente hacía su trabajo y agradecía mucho los saludos o las muestras de afecto por parte de los habitantes del edificio. Isabella Swan era la más desagradable de todos ellos, sin ninguna duda.

Entraron en el ascensor en silencio y la tensión volvió a hacer presencia entre ellos. Bella notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho fruto de la mala leche que le provocaba Edward. Y él apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas para evitar soltar ningún otro improperio. Le sacaba de sus casillas, no podía evitarlo. Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo de él.

Llegaron a su piso y Bella salió a toda prisa para llamar al timbre de su casa, no solía llevar llaves. Se volvió a mirar al canguro.

-¿No pensarás entrar en mi casa otra vez? –le preguntó poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Soy tu asesor a tiempo completo, Isabella.

-¿Qué pasa? –le gritó- ¿No tienes casa o qué?

Él se echó a reír y Bella le miró sin entender nada. ¿Qué coño tenía eso de gracioso?

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y una sonriente Alice le recibió con un precioso vestido de color verde que le quedaba como un pincel.

-Hola, Bells. –se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño- ¿Qué tal ha ido por el estudio?

-Cojonudo, Allie, no te puedes hacer una idea.

Entró dentro del apartamento mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba sobre la mesa de la entrada. Alice se quedó mirando al canguro con una sonrisa.

-Tiene poca paciencia, -le dijo- pero es muy buena chica. Me llamo Alice, esta mañana no me he presentado.

-No te preocupes. –sonrió Edward- Te he pillado desprevenida. Yo soy Edward, el famoso canguro.

Alice rió y estrechó la mano que él le tendía. Se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar para cerrar la puerta. Edward miró el apartamento que ya no estaba como esa mañana. Ni rastro de botellas ni colillas ni suciedad. Parecía otra casa. La verdad es que era un apartamento enorme y muy bonito, las vistas eran espectaculares. Fue andando detrás de Alice y llegaron a la cocina. Bella estaba sentada en una banqueta con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos apoyados en la isla central. Una chica rubia cocinaba algo mientras le hablaba.

-…esta tarde tenemos que ir al gimnasio para continuar con los ejercicios de fortalecimiento de muslos… -se calló al darse cuenta de que alguien entraba en la cocina y se dio la vuelta- Oh, hola.

-Hola. –contestó Edward sonriente.

-Este es Edward, Rosalie. –le dijo Alice abriendo mucho los ojos y señalándole con una leve inclinación de cabeza, gesto que solo Rosalie apreció.

-Hola, encantada. –dejó la cuchara de madera sobre la sartén y se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano.

-Igualmente. –contestó él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te preguntarás qué hace Bella viviendo con estas bellezas. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se volvió para ver de dónde provenía y se encontró con el chico que había aparecido en la habitación de Isabella esa mañana y había disfrutado tanto con la situación.

-Más bien me pregunto qué hace viviendo con todos vosotros, porque todos vivís aquí ¿no?

-Todos compartimos piso con la estupendísima Isabella Swan. –dijo Rosalie pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, que continuaba echada encima de la encimera sin moverse.

-Bella, es de mala educación comportarse así cuando hay visitas. –le dijo Alice.

Edward rió por lo bajo ante ese comentario. Bella se incorporó lentamente lanzando a su amiga una mirada asesina, se bajó de la banqueta y empezó a andar hacia su habitación.

-Si me disculpáis, -les dijo mientras se iba- me voy a acostar un rato. Estaré en mis aposentos si alguien me necesita.

Todos la observaron marcharse.

-¿Es eso lo suficientemente educado, Alice? –gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Todos se sobresaltaron por el ruido. Alice negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las banquetas.

-Tiene mucho mal genio. –le dijo a Edward que seguía mirando sorprendido hacia el fondo del salón por donde había desaparecido Bella.

-Es peor que una niña pequeña cuando se pone así. –dijo Emmet.

-Gracias, por fin alguien que secunda mis palabras. –le dijo Edward volviéndose a mirarle. –Soy Edward.

Le tendió la mano amigablemente. Emmet se la estrechó sonriente.

-Esta mañana has estado espectacular, tío. Hacía días que no veía al idiota de Jake con esa cara de desconcierto.

Se echó a reír escandalosamente. Edward se sorprendió. Se supone que era el novio de su amiga, no debería hablar así de él ¿no?

-El que disfruta con las desgracias ajenas es Emmet, mi hermano. –apuntó la morenita pequeña- Que por lo visto tiene la educación un poco olvidada también.

-Oye, pequeña duende, no me hables a mí de educación. –le dijo levantando un dedo en su dirección.

La chica sonrió en respuesta y bajó de su banqueta para ir dando saltitos hasta el chico enorme y moreno. Se lanzó en sus brazos mientras reía y él no tardó nada en corresponder ese abrazo. Edward sintió que no pintaba nada allí. Su trabajo era vigilar a Isabella y si ella no estaba no tenía sentido que permaneciera en su casa. Pero claro, esa mujer era capaz de escaparse a hacer locuras en cualquier momento y eso era lo que él tenía que evitar a toda costa. No podía irse de ahí.

-Voy a ir a llevarle algo de comer. –dijo la chica rubia, que se llamaba Rosalie si no recordaba mal- Dudo mucho que haya comido nada en todo el día y tiene que ir a la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Una fiesta? –preguntó Edward- Nadie me ha informado de que tenga una fiesta hoy.

Todos se quedaron mirándole. El silencio se instaló en esa cocina. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber si decir algo o no.

-¿Os ha explicado cuál es mi trabajo? –les preguntó.

-Bueno, más o menos. –dijo Alice- Básicamente has sido enviado para convertir su vida en un infierno.

Todos se rieron excepto Edward.

-Mi cometido no es convertir su vida en un infierno, Alice. Estoy aquí para enderezarla y hacer que su carrera no se desmorone. No he sido yo el que ha tomado esa decisión, a mí solamente me han contratado para llevarla a cabo. La decisión está tomada por personas que temen que la vida de Isabella se convierta en un circo completo, que es en lo que está empezando a convertirse.

-Un circo en el que nosotros somos los payasos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Rosalie con dureza.

-No he dicho nada de eso. –apuntó Edward con suavidad- Pero es cierto que si sois sus amigos deberíais ayudarla y hacer que echara un poco el freno.

Rosalie bufó ante su comentario.

-¿Y qué te crees que hacemos? –exclamó enfadada.

-Rose…

El chico enorme se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura.

-No quiero enemistarme con vosotros. –se apresuró a añadir Edward viendo como la conversación podía terminar mal- Os necesito para que todo esto salga bien. La verdad es que no sabía que Bella viviera con tanta gente, pensaba que esta mañana estabais aquí desde la noche anterior. Si su día a día es siempre con vosotros también necesito de vuestra ayuda. No voy a condicionaros a nada, no pretendo que cambiéis vuestros hábitos por mí, pero estaría bien intentar normalizar las cosas poco a poco, ¿no os parece?

-Podemos intentarlo. –dijo Emmet apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Rosalie.

-Pero ten en cuenta que ella es nuestra amiga. –dijo Alice mirándole seria- Si surge algún conflicto nos posicionaremos a su lado.

-Lo entenderé. –le dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo. –dijo la pequeña- Veremos qué se puede hacer.

Edward asintió contento por el avance. Si tenía a los amigos de Isabella de su parte, aunque fuera un poco, las cosas serían algo más sencillas. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Voy a llevarle la comida. –dijo la rubia cogiendo un plato y soltándose del abrazo del tal Emmet.

Pasó seria delante de Edward, sin mirarle. No le pasó desapercibido que fuera la única que no dijo nada acerca de su petición. Parecía una chica dura.

Miró detenidamente a los dos hermanos sentados en las banquetas frente a él. Se acercó a una de las que estaban vacías y se sentó con ellos.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿me vais a contar qué fiesta es esa de esta noche?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Rosalie sobresaltó a Bella que estaba tumbada sobre su cama con un chándal negro de Adidas. Se incorporó y asintió a su amiga que la miraba desde la puerta. Rosalie entró llevando en una bandeja el plato para ella. Se sentó sobre la cama a su lado y dejó apoyada la bandeja en el colchón. La miró con cariño al ver la cara de cansada que tenía.

-Un mal día ¿eh?

-Un día espantoso, Rose.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Resulta que la idea de todo esto no es solo de Cayo. –empezó a hablar- Michael Newton también ha tomado cartas en el asunto.

-¿El dueño del estudio? –preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Sí, dice que él también tiene voz en lo que se refiera a mi futuro porque formo parte de su activo y no está dispuesto a perderme. Me siento como si fuera un cuadro, una propiedad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tengo sentimientos?

Rosalie notó como los ojos de su amiga se humedecían y estiró la mano para coger la suya.

-Odio que me traten así, Rose, ya lo sabes. –su amiga asintió con la cabeza en silencio- Sé que a veces soy demasiado despreocupada y parece que me da igual todo lo que me rodea. Acepto que me digan que me comporto como si no me importara lo que las revistas puedan decir y que eso afecte a mi carrera en algún momento. ¡Claro que sé que eso puede afectarme! ¡No soy estúpida! Pero mi carrera va bien, mi nuevo disco será número uno en ventas pronto, mis fans me quieren. Dudo mucho que les importe que me emborrache de vez en cuando, y si a alguno le importa es que no merece ser fan mío.

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla. Rosalie apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Bella… Sabes que yo siempre te digo que te controles pero luego soy la primera en perder el control cuando salimos. Pero últimamente estás pasándote de la raya y me preocupa. Yo solo quiero que sigas triunfando como te mereces y que todo te vaya bien. Te quiero muchísimo y eso jamás cambiará.

-¿Aunque termine durmiendo debajo de un puente? –le preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Aunque termines durmiendo debajo de un puente de Central Park. –le contestó con una sonrisa- Pero eso jamás sucederá porque ninguno de nosotros lo permitiremos.

-Gracias, Rose. –se acercó a ella para abrazarla- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo, pequeña estrella.

Bella sonrió sobre el hombro de su amiga. Necesitaba esas charlas con sus amigos de vez en cuando, era por eso por lo que vivían con ella. ¿Qué haría si estuviera sola en su casa en momentos como ese?

-Bueno, ahora come un poco. –le dijo Rosalie separándose de ella y señalando el plato.

-¿Qué me has preparado? –preguntó sonriente mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de la cara.

-Verduras salteadas.

-Mmmmm, gracias, Rose, me encantan tus verduras.

-Lo sé. –rió.

Bella cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer. Su amiga cocinaba realmente bien, no importaba que fueran platos bajos en grasas, siempre sabían genial. Sintió que Rosalie la observaba fijamente. Levantó la vista del plato para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. La miró interrogante con la boca llena.

-El canguro está bueno. –le dijo aguantando una sonrisa.

Bella dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Rosalie se echó a reír.

-Joder, Bells, dime que no te has fijado en lo buenísimo que está.

-Rosalie, por favor. –le dijo con la mano extendida para que se callara- Es un gilipollas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –exclamó riendo su amiga.- Espera un momento, ya verás.

Se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abrió y sacó la cabeza.

-¡Alice! –gritó- ¿Te importa venir un momento?

Bella bufó al verla actuar así. Volvió a coger el tenedor y pinchó más verduras. Se escucharon las pisadas de los tacones de Alice al acercarse. Rosalie le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Sonrió a Bella y se acercó a la cama lentamente.

-¿Te has enfadado antes conmigo? –le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-No, Alice, ¿cómo me voy a enfadar contigo? –le contestó con la boca llena- Siento haberte gritado de esa manera, pero tengo un mal día.

-Lo sé, perdóname.

-No, perdóname tú a mí.

Alice sonrió y saltó sobre la enorme cama de Bella para abrazarla fuertemente. Las dos se echaron a reír. Rosalie las miraba sonriendo. Tras separarse de su abrazo Alice se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado de no arrugar su precioso vestido.

-Es de Riccardo Tisci. –les dijo al ver cómo la miraban.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó Bella.

-¡Mis clases no sirven de nada contigo! –exclamó indignada haciendo que Bella y Rosalie rieran- ¡Es el diseñador de Givenchy! De verdad, Bells, llegará un día en que meterás la pata con algún diseñador y entonces tendré que asesinarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, Alice, prometo prestarte más atención en tus clases de moda, pero es que ya sabes que ese tema me resulta de lo más pesado…

-Oh, claro, prefieres hablar de Shakespeare o Einstein, ¡no te jode!

Bella empezó a reír tras escuchar a su indignada amiga.

-Bueno, Alice, te he llamado por una razón. –las cortó Rosalie.

Las dos se volvieron a mirarle, Bella todavía riendo.

-Cuéntale a Bella lo que me dijiste esta mañana sobre el canguro.

-Ah, sí. –rió Alice volviéndose hacia Bella con una clara expresión perversa en el rostro- Cuando me lo he encontrado en la puerta he dicho: igual estoy soñando todavía. Joder, está buenísimo.

Bella rodó los ojos al escucharla.

-Espera, que no ha terminado. –le dijo Rosalie sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Entonces me ha dicho que te despertara y esas cosas que te he comentado. ¿No has notado la autoridad que tiene su voz?

-Claro que la he notado, ¿cómo crees que me habla todo el rato?

-¿Y no te pones tremendamente cachonda cada vez que te habla así?

-¡Alice! –gritó Bella.

Rosalie estalló en carcajadas y Alice la miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Joder, no me digas que no tiene un punto morboso increíble. –miró a Rosalie- Rose, por favor, ahora que le has conocido, dame tu opinión.

Las dos se volvieron a mirarla con expectación. Sonrió levemente.

-Sin que Emmet se entere de lo que voy a decir, pero… Alice tiene toda la razón del mundo, Bells. ¡Tiene un morbazo increíble!

Bella se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-Está muy bueno, imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta. –siguió Rosalie.

-Tiene unos ojazos increíbles. –añadió Alice- Y por no hablar de ese cuerpazo.

-¿Y qué me dices de su voz?

-Joder, Bella, si tú no piensas hacer nada con él me lo pido para mí. –dijo Alice haciendo que Rosalie se echara a reír.

-Nadie se va a enrollar con el canguro. –dijo Bella volviendo a incorporarse- Lo último que quiero es que pase más tiempo aquí del estrictamente necesario.

-No me digas eso, por favor. –le rogó Alice consiguiendo más risas por parte de Rosalie.

-No, Alice. Nadie se va a liar con él.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente un rato hasta que Alice apartó la mirada dándose por vencida.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó dando un golpe sobre la cama- Pero no es justo.

-La vida no es justa a veces, Allie. –apuntó Bella- Ya se ha marchado, ¿verdad?

Alice la miró divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ha dicho que tiene que quedarse contigo a todas horas, ya sabes, es lo que hacen los canguros ¿no?

-Maldito gilipollas…

Sus amigas se echaron a reír pero ella seguía sin encontrar la gracia de todo aquello.


	5. Ejerciendo de canguro a tiempo completo

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Ejerciendo de canguro a tiempo completo**

Unas horas más tarde Bella se fue con Rosalie al gimnasio después de que la rubia jurara ante Edward que no iba a dejar que se fuera de allí sin ella y que estaría atenta a lo que hacía.

-¿Piensas que voy a estar bebiendo cubatas mientras corro en el cinta? –le preguntó muy seria Bella a Edward mientras escuchaba lo que le decía a su amiga.

-No sé qué eres capaz de hacer, Isabella.

-Tú eres tonto.

Y diciendo eso salió de la casa echando chispas.

El rato que pasó en el gimnasio corriendo, con las máquinas y haciendo kick jitsu con Rosalie le vino fenomenal. Conseguía liberar mucha tensión mientras peleaba contra su amiga. Rosalie era segundo Dan pero Bella era una simple principiante. Solo hacía tres meses que lo practicaba, y aunque Rosalie le decía que era buena, ella no lo tenía demasiado claro. Siempre terminaba en el suelo con su amiga encima de ella inmovilizándola totalmente.

Dos horas después volvían a casa, recién duchadas y con las pilas cargadas. Bella estaba algo cansada, había dormido poco esa noche y la sesión de patadas con Rosalie la había dejado hecha polvo. Pero tenía que acudir a la fiesta de esa noche sí o sí, no había excusas posibles que justificaran su falta de asistencia a ella. Alice se encargaría de maquillarla de manera que las ojeras quedaran totalmente camufladas.

La famosa fiesta era la inauguración de una nueva tienda de Armani. No es que Bella tuviera especial interés en acudir a ella, pero Alice había conseguido un acuerdo con el mano derecha de Giorgio y a partir de ese otoño Bella iba a convertirse en la imagen de la marca. Le habían ofrecido una campaña publicitaria por la que cobraría una cantidad de dinero desorbitada. Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando Alice llegó a casa gritando y saltando de alegría a contarle la noticia. Imposible negarse. Trabajar como modelo para Armani, increíble. Ella nunca había sentido especial predilección por el mundo de las modelos, pero desde que se convirtió en cantante y la fama apareció en su puerta había tenido que posar mil veces para diferentes historias. Para las portadas y los libretos de sus discos o para revistas. También había grabado videoclips de muchas de sus canciones, por lo que se había acostumbrado a actuar delante de una cámara. Hacer esa campaña para Armani era algo bueno para su carrera. Esa publicidad sería para todo América, Europa, Asia y Oceanía. Su cara iba a estar en las paradas de autobuses de todo el mundo. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta y tenía que estar radiante.

Llegaron a casa y, cómo no, Edward todavía estaba ahí. Vio su chaqueta doblada sobre uno de los sofás de la entrada y negó con la cabeza. Escuchó música proveniente del salón donde solían ver la televisión. Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia allí acompañada por Rosalie ya que no había rastro de ninguno de los habitantes de la casa por ningún lado. Lo que encontraron ahí al entrar dejó a Bella sin palabras.

El canguro estaba saltando (sí, saltando) mientras movía los brazos en el aire. Emmet estaba a su lado haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. La música venía del Home Cinema conectado a la videoconsola. El juego de bailar de Emmet, estaban jugando al juego de la Xbox que llevaba esperando como agua de mayo. Bella se quedó parada detrás del sofá, sin que ellos vieran que estaba ahí. No las habían escuchado llegar, eso seguro. Alice estaba en el sofá acompañada de Jasper, ambos aplaudían al ritmo de la canción. Lo mejor de todo es que estaban bailando Wannabe de las Spice Girls.

Observó a Edward mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para no estallar en carcajadas, quería disfrutar un poco más de ese momento. Su elegante camisa azul claro estaba completamente sudada y la llevaba por fuera del pantalón. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigas tenían razón al decir lo bueno que estaba. En ese momento vio que era bastante más musculoso de lo que parecía con el traje. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban con cada movimiento de brazos que hacía. Observó su culo y asintió con la cabeza. Sí estaba bueno, realmente bueno. En ese momento recibió un codazo por parte de Rosalie que claramente estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Cuando llegó el estribillo de la canción los dos chicos empezaron a mover el culo de un lado a otro mientras levantaban la mano derecha en el aire con movimientos contrarios a los de su culo. Como se sabían la canción, al igual que casi todo habitante de la Tierra, empezaron a cantar a la vez que bailaban. Eso fue demasiado para Bella. Estalló en sonoras carcajadas haciendo que los bailarines pararan y se volvieran a mirarla. La cara de Edward era un poema. Bella empezó a aplaudir acompañada de Rosalie.

-Genial, chicos. –consiguió decir Bella entre risas- Ahora me has dejado claro que lo de _Jack Trinca y Brinca_ es el apodo perfecto para ti.

Miró a Edward sin poder dejar de reírse. Él la miró con una sonrisa. Se había relajado mientras ella no estaba. Empezó a hablar con Emmet y se dio cuenta de que ese chico le caía francamente bien. Solo se llevaban un año. Tenían gustos musicales parecidos y los dos eran seguidores de los Knicks. Cuando el portero del edificio llamó a la puerta del apartamento y le entregó a Emmet un paquete fue como si le hubieran dado un mismísimo Oscar. Empezó a correr hasta otra habitación desconocida para Edward y Alice le explicó que se trataba de un juego de baile que llevaba esperando algunos días. Empezaron a escuchar la música del juego y se acercaron a observarle. Alice bailó con él un par de canciones hasta que llegó otro habitante más de la casa. ¿Cuánta gente vivía allí? Por suerte le dijeron que ese era el último miembro del séquito de Isabella. Tras varias partidas jugada entre los tres le estuvieron intentando convencer para que echara una partida con ellos. Edward se negó en varias ocasiones, no le parecía correcto ponerse a bailar con ellos. Pero al final le convencieron, parecían estar pasándolo tan bien que aceptó. La verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con los amigos de Isabella. Hasta que escuchó esa risa que supo sería de ella.

Estaba cansado por el juego y no fue capaz de responder ágilmente a su grosería. Simplemente la miró fijamente, sin sentirse intimidado porque le hubiera encontrado de esa guisa. No estaba avergonzado por ello, para nada, hacía falta mucho más para avergonzar a Edward Cullen. Aguantó las risas de ella y cuando se hubo calmado fue caminando hasta la cocina para recuperar su chaqueta.

-¿No pensarás ponerte esa preciosidad de chaqueta de Hugo Boss sudado como vas? –exclamó Alice al ver sus intenciones.

Edward se quedó mirándola sin entender nada.

-Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir. –dijo saliendo del salón en dirección a donde parecían estar todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él extrañado.

-Es la encargada de la moda en esta casa, -le explicó Emmet- hay ciertas cosas que no tolera.

Edward se echó a reír.

Bella se acercó hasta él y le miró con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro.

-¿Quién serías tú de las Spice Girls? –se quedó pensativa golpeando con un dedo su labio inferior- Probablemente serías Geri Halliwell…

-Creo que esa serías más bien tú. –le cortó antes de que terminara- Tengo entendido que era la más problemática… y también la más guarra.

Bella se le quedó mirando con rabia mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Te estás ganando que te parta la cara de un puñetazo, Jack.

-Recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana, -le dijo acercándose mucho a su rostro- nada de agresiones, Isabella.

Notó ese aliento de nuevo sobre su cara y el corazón se le aceleró automáticamente. Esos ojos verdes la miraban con insolencia. Entonces hizo algo que ella todavía no había visto en él. Sonrió pero de manera torcida, una mezcla entre seductor y malévolo. Esa sonrisa torcida hizo estragos en su autocontrol. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona y de otro momento hubiera saltado sobre él para besarlo con pasión descontrolada. Pero se trataba del estúpido y gilipollas de su asesor. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, hiperventilando mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

Menos mal que Alice volvió para interrumpir ese momento.

-Ten, Edward. –le dijo ofreciéndole una camiseta de manga corta- Puedes ponerte esto mientras tu camisa se seca.

Él se quedó mirando la camiseta mientras se preguntaba a quién pertenecería. Si era de Emmet le estaría grande, pero si era de Jasper probablemente le estaría pequeña. Alice leyó esas dudas silenciosas en su mirada.

-No es de ninguno de ellos. –susurró con una sonrisa- Un chico se la dejó aquí hace tiempo.

-No voy a preguntarte de quién es. –contestó susurrándole al oído también- Aunque me muera de curiosidad.

Alice empezó a reír mientras le daba un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro, coqueteando descaradamente con él. Bella, que había estado presente en todo momento, dirigió a su amiga una mirada de advertencia para recordarle lo que le había dicho antes en su habitación. Alice la vio pero pasó completamente de ella porque siguió hablando con Edward mientras le enseñaba dónde estaba el cuarto de baño para que se cambiara. En cuanto él cerró la puerta Bella cogió a Alice por la muñeca y la llevó lejos de donde él pudiera escucharlas.

-¿Qué te he dicho antes, Alice?

-Sí, Bella, me acuerdo de lo que me has dicho. Solo estaba jugando un poco, no voy a ligármelo.

-Más te vale. –le dijo amenazándola con la mirada.

-¿Acaso huelo algo de… celos? –preguntó con maldad.

-Alice, no me toques los ovarios ¿vale?

-Di lo que quieras, Bells. –rió su amiga- Te conozco como si te hubiera parido, sé que estás celosilla.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró fuertemente. Justo entonces Jasper se acercó a ella con unos papeles en la mano.

-Bells, tengo que hablar contigo un par de cosas.

-Sí, Jazz. La canción de Snoop Dogg ¿verdad? –se volvió hacia él dejando el tema de Alice de lado, ya se encargaría ella de volver a darle el coñazo con lo mismo más tarde.

-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó él.

-Sí, algo me ha comentado esta mañana Michael Newton. –él la miró sorprendido- He pasado por el estudio con Edward y me ha comentado algo por encima. Dime, te escucho.

-No, simplemente escucha tú el tema. –sonrió- Sé que te va a encantar.

Cogió un mando que había encima de una mesita en medio del comedor, que era donde estaban en ese momento. Enfocó a un pequeño aparato que había en la pared y dio al botón de play. Ese aparato era el hilo musical de todo el apartamento. Se podía conectar a los ordenadores de cada uno de ellos, así podían escuchar su música cuando y donde quisieran, incluso en los cuartos de baño.

Las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar. Era música diferente a la habitual de Snoop Dogg, que solía ser rap. Esa canción era música house. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Es una colaboración con David. –dijo Jasper en su oído.

Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Entonces lo entendía todo. Si David Guetta estaba detrás de esa canción no tenía nada más que pensar, por supuesto que la haría. Lo que no entendía era por qué no había sido él mismo el que contactara con ella. Eran amigos, se conocían desde hacía cuatro años por lo menos y siempre se veían en las vacaciones de verano. Ella iba a Ibiza todos los años, siempre pasaba por Pacha cuando pinchaba David. Se llevaba de cine con Cathy, su mujer. Se quedó pensativa mientras escuchaba la canción. Llamaría a David para saber por qué no había sido él mismo el que le propusiera la colaboración.

Alice se acercó a ella para comunicarle que era hora de empezar a arreglarse, en dos horas pasarían a recogerla para la fiesta y tenía que estar lista.

-Llama a Michael y dile que haré la canción con Snoop Dogg, Jazz. –le dijo mientras iba hacia su habitación con Alice.

Entonces vio a Edward caminando hacia la puerta con la camiseta que su amiga le había prestado puesta.

-Hasta mañana, canguro. –le dijo diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-Querrás decir hasta luego. –sonrió él- Yo también voy a esa fiesta, Isabella.

-No vendrás a esa fiesta, me niego.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó mientras abría la puerta- Soy tu asesor desde que te levantes hasta que te acuestes. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Y salió del apartamento con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está de coña ¿verdad? –preguntó Bella mirando a Alice- No puede venir a la fiesta de Armani, dime que no, por favor. Es una fiesta privada, no puede ir más gente de la que tenga invitación, ¿verdad?

-La cosa es que me dieron invitaciones de sobras… -contestó su amiga con cara culpable.

-¡Joder! –gritó Bella haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarla- Esto es cojonudo, de fiesta con mi canguro. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Alice la miró divertida.

-¿Qué, Alice? –le preguntó entre enfadada y cansada.

-Hay algo mucho mejor que ir a una fiesta con tu canguro –Bella asintió-. Pero no te enfades.

-¿Vas a decírmelo de una vez? –estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tirártelo.

Se quedó mirando muy seria a la pequeña diablesa que tenía como amiga mientras ella se partía de la risa. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, se dio la vuelta y fue hasta su cuarto. Alice fue tras ella sin dejar de reír.

Una hora después James llamó a la puerta del apartamento para dejarles un traje que habían traído para la señorita Swan. Emmet lo recogió y se lo llevó a Alice para que le diera el visto bueno, no podían dejar que pasara como la vez en que trajeron confundido el vestido de otra persona para una gala a la que Bella tenía que acudir. Desde entonces siempre lo comprobaban por si acaso. Alice dio el ok al traje y Emmet fue a la puerta para agradecerle a James que se lo hubiera subido a la vez que le daba una propina por ello. El portero se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Bella estaba siendo sometida a una concienzuda puesta a punto por parte de Alice. Mascarilla relajante, mascarilla anti signos de cansancio, crema hidratante, crema anti ojeras, suave maquillaje para que pareciera lo más natural posible, manicura y pintado de uñas en un precioso color rojo. Dejó su pelo suelto, peinándolo con cuidado para que las ondas de sus rizos quedaran bien definidas.

Después de esa sesión de belleza en la que Bella tuvo que aguantar los comentarios subidos de tono de su amiga acerca del canguro, llegó el momento de vestirse. En tan solo media hora la limusina llegaría a recogerla y tenía que estar puntual.

Sacaron el traje de la funda y Bella tuvo que admitir que era bonito aunque no era algo que ella fuera a usar de no ser por estar metida en todo ese mundo. Ella era más de vaqueros, sudadera y zapato deportivo. Pero claro, así no podía vestir más que en casa o cuando desaparecía del mapa por una temporada. De todas maneras le gustaba vestir elegante, la hacía sentirse bien. Normalmente siempre llevaba cosas que le quedaban bien, que acentuaban su cintura y que Alice elegía solo para ella. La pequeña duende sabía perfectamente cuál era su estilo ya que ella misma había sido la que lo había creado.

Una vez estuvo vestida, Alice sacó la bolsita de Tiffany's que había llevado a casa el día anterior. Abrió la cajita elegantemente recubierta por terciopelo granate y Bella soltó una exclamación. Era una joya realmente preciosa. Un brazalete formado completamente por pequeños diamantes que quedaba a la perfección con el traje negro que llevaba. Además también llevaría unos pendientes de aro que seguro eran de la misma serie porque estaban completamente formados por diamantes de iguales dimensiones que los del brazalete.

-Preciosa. –sentenció Alice cuando estuvo lista.

-Gracias, Allie. –contestó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla- Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé. –rió ella aplaudiendo feliz.

Bella salió de su habitación caminando con aplomo con sus Manolos de diez centímetros en color nude. Emmet estaba sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina con su traje negro de Armani listo para ir con ella a la fiesta.

-Yo voy a cambiarme. –dijo Alice yendo hacia su cuarto- Bella, no se te ocurra beber ni comer nada.

-Tranquila. –le gritó de vuelta.

-Estás muy guapa, Bells. –le dijo Emmet cogiéndola de la mano cortésmente.

-Gracias, Em, tú también.

-Es mi traje de las ocasiones especiales. –rió- Ya sabes que me queda de miedo.

Bella se echó a reír.

-¿Dónde están Rosalie y Jasper? –preguntó Bella mirando a su alrededor.

-Rosalie está terminando de vestirse y Jazz está ahí –señaló al comedor- enviando unos correos urgentes.

-¿No está listo? –exclamó alarmada.

-Tranquila, ya está vestido, lo único que le queda es ponerse la corbata. –y le señaló a la susodicha apoyada sobre una de las banquetas vacías de la enorme cocina.

Bella respiró más tranquila. Tenían que estar listos todos en media hora. Esa noche era importante, tenía que dar buena imagen en esa fiesta para que toda la campaña publicitaria saliera bien. La gente de Armani tenía que terminar encantada con ella. Debía sonreír más que nunca y sus amigos debían hacerlo también. Siempre la acompañaban a los eventos. Desde que llegaran a ese mundo de fama y descontrol todos ellos se habían hecho un hueco en las fiestas y acontecimientos a los que Bella asistía.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sobresaltó a Bella que tenía un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios. Miró a Emmet con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puede ser la limusina, tranquila.

Él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla y soltó una carcajada. Bella estaba de pie tras él, esperando ver quién era. Emmet abrió la puerta y dejó paso a un sonriente Edward vestido con un traje negro impecable. Bella se quedó mirándole sorprendida por lo bien que le quedaba. Seguía llevando el pelo despeinado, pero en esa ocasión no pensó que quedara mal, le daba un aspecto desenfadado y de chico malo que le gustó. Llevaba la corbata suelta y el primer botón de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Una sensación de cosquilleo se instaló en su interior.

Edward saludó a Emmet dándole la mano con efusividad y entró al apartamento. Al ver a Bella se quedó sorprendido por lo elegante que estaba. De negro completamente, con un pantalón de pinzas, una camiseta de encaje transparente con un escote bastante pronunciado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una chaqueta abierta de manga francesa. Por suerte la camiseta era opaca en la zona de los pechos, no dejando que se transparentara más que su estómago plano. Llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole por los hombros y solo un par de joyas que remataban el perfecto conjunto. Estaba preciosa. Notó cómo ella le miraba y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella? –le dijo levantando una ceja- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella pestañeó rápidamente y cambió la expresión de su rostro volviéndolo serio y amenazante.

-Esta fiesta es importante. –dijo con voz glacial- Nada de detalles informales.

Señaló a su corbata y él asintió pero sin dejar de sonreír. Emmet los observaba divertido, mirando de uno a otro esperando la próxima puñalada por parte de alguno de los dos. Pero Bella se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina sin decir nada más.

-Mierda. –dijo Emmet- Pensaba que ibais a volver a tener una pelea.

Edward le miró con la curiosidad escrita en la cara.

-Es divertido ver cómo os tiráis dagas envenenadas el uno al otro. –rió Emmet.

Edward le acompañó en sus risas y juntos fueron hacia la cocina. Jasper ya estaba con Bella mientras ella le hacía bien el nudo de la corbata. Estaban hablando sobre el tema que Bella iba a grabar con Snoop Dogg, sobre David Guetta y no sé qué más acerca de una llamada telefónica. Edward la observó hablar con cariño a su amigo mientras doblaba el cuello de su camisa y le sonreía. Poco después Rosalie llegó vistiendo un elegante traje de color rojo, con chaqueta parecida a la de Bella. Alice salió la última vistiendo una falda de plumas de color negro y una camiseta verde oscura de raso sin mangas. Las tres chicas llevaban unos tacones de infarto.

Cinco minutos después el timbre sonó. Alice se apresuró a contestar.

-Es James, chicos, la limusina ya está aquí. –les anunció.

-Vamos allá. –dijo Bella yendo hacia la puerta.

-Un momento, -le dijo Edward a Jasper- ¿no esperamos al morenito?

-¿A quién? –contestó extrañado.

-Al chico moreno que estaba con Isabella esta mañana, su novio.

Jasper le miró un instante y se echó a reír. Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Jake no es el novio de Bella. –le dijo- Simplemente pasa algunas noches aquí, pero no son novios. Jamás le llevaría a un evento de este tipo.

-Pero las revistas…

-Las revistas dicen muchas cosas, tío. –le cortó con una medio sonrisa en los labios y golpeando con suavidad el hombro donde había apoyado la mano antes.

Edward asintió lentamente con la cabeza y salió detrás de Jasper con el resto de la comitiva.

Entraron los seis en la limusina de color negro que Armani enviaba para recoger a la futura imagen de su marca, dejando a Bella en el asiento más cercano a la puerta para que saliera la primera al llegar a la tienda.

-¿Dónde es la inauguración? –preguntó Edward cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Alice se volvió a mirarle con cara de indignación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Todos los demás soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él- ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿En serio me estás preguntando dónde van a abrir la tienda de Armani en Nueva York, Edward? ¿En serio?

Él asintió asustado mientras veía a Alice incorporarse en su asiento y mirarle con ojos de loca.

-¿Dónde va a ser? –exclamó ella- De verdad que a veces me pregunto qué hago yo hablando con gente como vosotros porque no tenéis ni puñetera idea de moda ni de nada que tenga que ver con ella. ¡Que dónde abren una tienda de Armani! ¡Por favor!

-En la Quinta Avenida. –susurró una dulce voz en el oído de Edward.

Se volvió hacia la derecha para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Bella. Se quedó mirándola sorprendido. Le había echado un cable, ¿verdad? No había sido producto de su imaginación. Isabella Swan acababa de echarle una mano ante la loca de su amiga fanática de la moda. Le sonrió dándole las gracias silenciosas.

El resto del trayecto estuvo marcado por la charla de Alice acerca de los conocimientos básicos que toda persona debería tener acerca de la moda. Emmet y Rosalie pasaron de ella completamente mientras conversaban entre ellos en susurros. Jasper atendía a Alice con paciencia, sonriendo de vez en cuando. Bella decidió que necesitaba algo de alcohol para poder aguantar ese suplicio que junto con los nervios que tenía por todo el tema de Armani estaban a punto de hacerla vomitar. Edward la vio estirando la mano hacia la nevera de la limusina y negó con la cabeza. Ella se volvió a mirarle.

-Nada de alcohol esta noche, Isabella.

-Porque tú lo digas.

Y estiró la mano del todo para abrir la nevera. Él la cogió de la muñeca intentando no sobrepasarse en la fuerza que ejercía. Bella le miró muy seria.

-Jack, de verdad te lo digo, –susurró amenazante- suéltame ahora mismo.

-No voy a dejar que arruines esta noche, es importante.

-Una copa no va a hacer que arruine nada.

-No, Isabella.

Ahí estaba el tono autoritario de nuevo. Alice se calló radicalmente, al igual que Rosalie. Las dos se quedaron mirando a Bella sonrientes. Alice levantó las cejas de manera sugerente. Por suerte solo Bella sabía el por qué de esas miradas y los chicos parecían simplemente impactados por la manera en que Edward le había hablado. Bella respiró hondo, lanzó una mirada de odio al canguro y liberó su brazo tirando con fuerza de él.

-Vete a la mierda. –dijo volviéndose a mirar por la ventana.

El resto del camino fue más silencioso, pero por suerte en solo unos minutos llegaron a la nueva tienda Armani. Estaba cerca del Rockefeller Center, justo en la acera de enfrente en la Quinta Avenida. Era bonita, llena de columnas y con el nombre del diseñador en letras blancas sobre un fondo negro, igual que siempre. Mil luces de colores alumbraban los escaparates, en los que ya se podían ver varios modelos expuestos en maniquíes. Una alfombra roja iba de la acera hasta el interior de la tienda y, cómo no, todo ese trayecto estaba lleno de fotógrafos. También había curiosos que se habían quedado ahí al enterarse de que iba a haber famosos rondando.

Bella tomó aire y movió el cuello intentando liberar la tensión que sentía en los hombros.

-Vamos, Bells, -le dijo Emmet colocándose a su lado- vas a estar de miedo.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sintió la mano de Alice acariciándole la rodilla y escuchó a Rosalie y a Jasper deseándole suerte. Entonces la puerta de la limusina se abrió de par en par y ella salió con su mejor sonrisa.

Los flashes empezaron a saltar y, junto con los gritos de la gente, la aturdieron por unos instantes. Pero en cuanto su vista se acostumbró a las luces enseguida se centró en lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó sonriente por la alfombra roja, notando cómo Emmet iba detrás de ella sin quitarle ojo de encima. Eso la tranquilizaba. Saludó a los presentes agitando la mano y sin dejar de sonreír, posando para los fotógrafos. Los periodistas le hacían mil preguntas pero no entendía ninguna, ella se centraba en sonreír. Entonces vio que la chica con la que Alice había hablado y con la que se había reunido en un par de ocasiones, se acercaba a ella sonriente. Se dieron un par de besos en las mejillas y le indicó que tenía que contestar a un par de preguntas de un solo periodista. Bella asintió y la siguió hasta el lateral izquierdo de la alfombra. Un periodista le preguntó acerca de su próxima colaboración con la casa Armani y ella contestó como hacía siempre, diciendo lo ilusionada que estaba con ese nuevo proyecto. Añadió un par de cosas relacionadas con la moda que Alice le había recomendado decir y sonrió para despedirse del periodista. La chica la cogió del brazo y la metió en la tienda.

Estuvo hablando con el responsable de la nueva tienda, conversando acerca de la campaña publicitaria con uno de los fotógrafos que se encargarían de ella y con la chica que habló con Alice. No recordaba el nombre de ninguno. Sonrió mucho y aguantó como pudo la tremenda sed que tenía. Entonces un camarero disfrazado de pingüino pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de copas de champán. Estiró un brazo y cogió una para dar un pequeño sorbo que le sentó de miedo. Vio a Edward al fondo de la tienda conversando animadamente con Jasper y Rosalie. En ese momento él levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Bella. Ella levantó su copa triunfante y le sonrió. Él negó con la cabeza pero siguió la conversación con sus amigos.

Una hora después Bella estaba harta de estar ahí. Ya se había bebido cuatro copas de champán y empezaba a notar sus efectos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no comía nada desde las verduras que Rosalie le había preparado para comer. Sintió un pequeño vahído y fue a sentarse en una de las elegantes sillas blancas de la tienda, sin dejar de sonreír para que nadie notara nada.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de su canguro.

-Poco. –respondió secamente empezando a notar el sudor en su nuca.

-Voy por Alice. –dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Bella notó que el mareo no mejoraba ahora que estaba sentada. Empezó a encontrarse mal de verdad. Casi notaba como el sudor empezaba a perlar su rostro. Mierda. Nadie podía verla así en un evento como ese.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo Emmet cogiéndola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella le miró sin entender. No podían marcharse tan pronto. Es más, no podían salir por la puerta delantera sin que los fotógrafos la vieran en ese estado. Y si la fotografiaban así seguro que sacarían todo de madre y los titulares serían algo así como: sale borracha de la inauguración de la marca de la que será imagen. No podía permitir que pasara algo así. Negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos por la puerta de atrás, ya he hablado con la chica de Armani y no hay problema. –dijo Edward a Emmet.

Bella lo escuchó y se quedó mirándole mientras notaba como su imagen iba volviéndose borrosa. Emmet la llevaba cogida de la cintura con disimulo, para que nadie dentro de la tienda se diera cuenta de nada. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper habían salido ya por la puerta delantera y la limusina iba a dar la vuelta para recogerla por el otro lado de la calle. Entraron por una puerta al fondo de la tienda y Emmet se apresuró a sentar a Bella en una silla en cuanto cerraron esa puerta y supieron que nadie les veía.

-Bells, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó cogiendo su cara con cariño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me… me mareo…

-¡Joder! –gritó Edward- ¿Ves por qué te había prohibido que bebieras? ¡Has estado a punto de joder tu presentación…!

-Edward. –le cortó Emmet- No es momento para gritarle, creo que ni siquiera te escucha.

Pero sí le había escuchado. Estaba intentando enfocar la vista para mirar a Edward y contestarle que no era por haber bebido, que casi no había comido ni dormido, que había hecho deporte por la tarde y estaba muy cansada. Pero no pudo decir nada porque justo en ese momento todo se volvió negro y dejó de sentir el respaldo de la silla en su espalda.

-¡Isabella!

La voz de Edward gritando fue lo último que escuchó.


	6. Preocupado o cachondo según la ocasión

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Preocupado o cachondo según la ocasión.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrar su vista a la luz de la habitación. Se incorporó poco a poco y sintió todavía un ligero mareo. Aún así se quedó sentada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Por suerte la cortina de color azul claro estaba corrida porque sino la luz que inundaría todo el cuarto sería mucho mayor. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-Chicos. –habló.

Su voz sonó muy baja, imposible que nadie la escuchara. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que estaba entreabierta. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y se estiró en dirección a la puerta para volver a hablar pero con más fuerza.

-¡Chicos! –gritó entonces.

Escuchó ruidos en la casa. Menos mal, no la habían dejado sola. Unos pasos tranquilos se acercaron hasta su habitación. Se quedó mirando la puerta para ver quién aparecía por ella.

-Te dije que no debías beber.

Oh, no, esa voz no.

Edward cruzó la puerta vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa de color negro. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que el día anterior. Su expresión era seria y de claro enfado. Bella miró hacia delante para evitar su mirada.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –le preguntó quedándose de pie al lado de su cama.

-Bien. –contestó secamente, como una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

-Tus amigos se han ido a hacer cosas. Emmet ha ido a entrenar con Rosalie, Alice tenía que ir a devolver tu traje de ayer y a no sé qué sitios más, y el otro chico, el rubito… -se quedó pensativo.

-Jasper. –le aclaró ella.

-Eso, Jasper. Él se ha ido al despacho de Cayo para preparar toda la historia con Snoop Dogg.

Ella asintió sin elevar la mirada. No quería mirarle porque sabía qué encontraría, además, no quería escuchar lo de "te dije que no debías beber" otra vez. Sobre todo porque no quería darle la razón, no a él. Eso sería como darle la razón a Cayo. Un momento…

-¿Dices que Jasper ha ido a hablar con Cayo? –entonces sí se volvió a mirarle, puede que demasiado deprisa porque notó otro mareo. Lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-Así es. –su mirada seria le dio ganas de bajar la cabeza pero aguantó como estaba.

-¿Sabe Cayo…?

-¿Quieres saber si Cayo está al tanto de lo que pasó ayer? –le preguntó con dureza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! –gritó Edward- Da gracias de que nadie más que nosotros lo sepamos, todo el mundo ahí podría haberte visto, Isabella. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso podría haber supuesto? ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que hubiera supuesto eso para tu contrato con Armani? Porque parece que tú no eres realmente consciente de lo que podría haber pasado. Había un montón de periodistas, todos esperando que la gran estrella, Isabella, hiciera de las suyas como es habitual. ¿Qué crees que hubieran pensado si te hubieran visto desmayarte en medio de la tienda? –se pasó la mano por el pelo sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro mientras gritaba- ¡Cayo está que echa chispas!

Bella enterró la cara entre sus manos mientras le escuchaba. No quería eso en esos momentos, no era lo que necesitaba. Quería a sus amigos, quería que le dieran mimos y la abrazaran. Estaba mareada, no se encontraba bien. No quería gritos ni reproches, no quería que él le gritara de esa manera diciéndole cosas que ella ya sabía. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas conforme el agobio que le estaban provocando los gritos de Edward crecía. Empezó a tener calor y su respiración se volvió errática y ruidosa.

-Isabella, ¿me estás oyendo? –le dijo él al ver que algo no marchaba bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantarla de entre sus manos. Enseguida notó el peso de alguien apoyándose en su cama y una mano fría que tocaba su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Agradeció mucho ese contacto. Aspiró fuertemente mientras esa mano acariciaba su nuca despacio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó su canguro con preocupación.

Asintió levemente.

-Voy a traerte algo de beber.

Notó como se levantaba de la cama y escuchó sus pasos salir de la habitación. Entonces se atrevió a levantar la vista y a abrir los ojos. No fue una buena idea. Volvió a marearse y tuvo que tumbarse del todo para no perder el conocimiento. Intentó gritar a Edward que volviera pero no le salía la voz. De nuevo una estampida de calor la recorrió todo el cuerpo y empezó a sudar. Hasta respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil. Empezó a resoplar. Justo entonces Edward volvía a entrar en la habitación y se asustó al escucharla respirar de esa manera.

-¿Qué coño…? ¡Isabella! –gritó corriendo hasta la cama- ¿Me oyes? ¡Isabella!

Ella notó como la levantaba de la cama con sus frías manos. Si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera pedido que la tocara con esas manos tan frías por todo el cuerpo, eso seguro que le sentaba bien. Notó el aire en la cara conforme él la llevaba en volandas.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –repetía él una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer.

-Frío… -susurró ella.

Entonces corrió hasta el baño de la habitación de Bella y la metió en la bañera. El simple contacto de la fría bañera en su piel la hizo sentirse mejor. Notó agua fría que empezaba a mojar sus pies desnudos. Poco a poco el agua empezó a mojar sus piernas y su culo. Dejó caer las manos al agua, consiguiendo sentirse bastante mejor. Empezó a respirar más tranquila, despacio mientras sentía como su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal. Sintió que le mojaba la cara y después la nuca, todo con una suavidad infinita. El efecto del agua fría sobre su piel le hizo mucho bien, los mareos habían desaparecido. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo encontró a Edward de rodillas al lado de la bañera mirándola preocupado.

-Estoy mejor. –susurró- Gracias.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Ella sonrió al escucharle mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-No tiene ni pizca de gracia.

Parecía enfadado de nuevo, pero aún así volvió a mojarle la nuca con cuidado. Bella se concentró en ese toque, en el roce de su mano en su cuello. Aspiró lentamente todavía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa sensación. Un rato después, Edward vio que parecía más calmada y tenía mejor color.

-Deberías comer algo.

-Eso me parece muy buena idea. –contestó ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Vio a Edward incorporarse y coger una toalla. Se quedó mirándola y le tendió su mano. Ella estiró el brazo y él se apresuro a cogerla con fuerza pero con cuidado. La levantó sin que ella tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo, despacio, pasando la otra mano por su cintura y cubriéndola con la toalla. Bella miró hacia abajo mientras se ponía de pie y descubrió que llevaba puesto un camisón de algodón de color blanco. Abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como se ponía completamente colorada. ¡Se le transparentaba todo! Edward se dio cuenta de su reacción y sonrió.

-Vamos, Isabella, no me vengas ahora con vergüenzas. –rió.

La sacó de la bañera de un solo movimiento, abrazándola para poder hacerlo. Bella notó lo bien que olía porque su nariz estaba prácticamente pegada a su cuello. Él la dejó lentamente sobre el suelo y se separó de ella con cuidado, sin dejar de sujetar sus manos. La miró todavía con algo de preocupación.

-¿Seguro que estás mejor? –le preguntó.

-Sí, me mareo un poco pero estoy mejor. –intentó secarse un poco mientras hablaba.

-¿Crees que podrás secarte sola y salir andando sin mi ayuda?

La miró a los ojos sonriendo de esa manera torcida que tanto la había impactado el día anterior. Se quedó embobada de nuevo mirándole, sin que el riego sanguíneo le llegara al cerebro para poder contestar a lo que le había preguntado. Esos ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes.

-¿Isabella? –preguntó entre risas.

-Sí, sí, -se apresuró a contestar apartando la mirada- me seco y me cambio sola.

-Así me gusta, -sonrió él mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello mojado y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja- que me hagas caso por una vez.

Se separó de ella lentamente comprobando que no perdía el equilibrio al dejar de sujetarla, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño, dejándola ahí con la boca abierta y los ojos desenfocados. El corazón le latía a la misma velocidad que cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, solo que esa vez no tenía nada que ver con desmayarse. Apreció que una zona de su cuerpo estaba ligeramente revolucionada tras ese rato de caricias y proximidad con Edward. Una zona que se encontraba, más concretamente, entre sus piernas.

Poco después, tras haberse centrado y haber dejado de pensar con las hormonas, se secó y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un pantalón de chándal color negro de Adidas con las tres rayas características de color fucsia y una camiseta también fucsia de Abercrombie and Fitch. Se peinó un poco el pelo, mojado tras haber estado en la bañera, y salió de su habitación.

-Estaba a punto de volver a entrar para comprobar que no te habías desmayado de nuevo.

Edward estaba a escasos diez pasos de la puerta de su cuarto. Llevaba la camisa y los vaqueros ligeramente mojados. Sonrió al verla y se acercó hasta ella para cogerla de la cintura con cuidado.

-No necesito que me lleves como si no supiera andar. –le dijo ella mientras él la llevaba hasta el salón.

-Crees que no necesitas muchas cosas que en realidad sí necesitas.

Le miró sin entender nada de lo que decía. Él la dejó sentada en el sofá y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la cocina. Volvió dos segundos después llevando una bandeja que dejó en la mesita frente a Bella.

-¿Chocolate? –exclamó ella al ver lo que pretendía que comiera- ¿Bollos con crema? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Necesitas azúcar.

-¡Rosalie me matará si se entera!

-Rosalie no te dirá nada, tu cuerpo necesita azúcar para recuperarse.

-¿Sabes las calorías que…?

-¡Cómete todo y calla de una vez!

Bella se calló radicalmente. De nuevo esa autoridad en su voz. Se le quedó mirando y él le dirigió una mirada severa a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la comida. Ella frunció los labios y cogió un bollo para darle un mordisco.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. –sonrió él.

Toda esa comida le sentó realmente bien, sí necesitaba azúcar en el cuerpo. Estuvieron hablando acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella se desmayó y tuvieron que sacarla en brazos de la tienda por la puerta de atrás. No despertó en todo el trayecto y cuando llegaron al apartamento dijo un par de frases sin sentido que les hizo quedarse más tranquilos, Bella hablaba en sueños. La acostaron en la cama y se turnaron para vigilarla de vez en cuando y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Él se había marchado a su casa a las dos de la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente volvió para relevar a los amigos de Bella, y el resto ella ya lo sabía.

-Siento haberte gritado de esa manera. –admitió él después de contarle todo eso- Sé que eso también ha ayudado a que te diera ese bajón.

-Un poco sí, la verdad. –murmuró ella- Pero lo entiendo.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No me mires así. –rió tímidamente- Me doy cuenta de las cosas, aunque creas que soy una inconsciente viva-la-vida. Pero ayer se me juntó todo, no fue solo por el champán. Había dormido poco la noche anterior, tuve resaca, comí poco, hice demasiado deporte y no cené. Las copas de champán fueron simplemente la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Puede que tengas razón, -aceptó él- pero aún así, fue mala idea que bebieras.

No pensaba darle la razón, eso ni de coña. Se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana a los edificios de enfrente. Él se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿No piensas darme la razón, verdad?

-Eso jamás. –dijo ella firmemente volviéndose a mirarle.

Edward sonrió ante su cabezonería. Negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el sofá.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí. –susurró ella agachando la mirada.

-Es mi trabajo. –le obsequió con su mejor sonrisa.

-No es cierto, eres mi canguro, no mi médico.

-Los canguros cuidan a los niños cuando se ponen malos, ¿no es cierto? –otra vez la sonrisa torcida.

-Supongo… -dijo volviendo a notar acelerarse su corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin saber qué más decir. Entonces se escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y Alice entró hablando por el móvil. Al ver a Bella sentada en el sofá empezó a gesticular saludándola.

-Oye, Jess, te cuelgo, tengo que solucionar un par de cosas. –le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

Corrió hasta ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. La besó con cariño y Bella correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza.

-Oh, Alice, te he echado de menos.

-Me tenías tan preocupada… -se separó de ella y la miró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla. De repente apartó la mano y la miró seria- ¡No vuelvas a hacernos esto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así!

Bella se quedó alucinada por el cambio de estado ánimo de su amiga. Edward se echó a reír a su lado. Bella le lanzó una mirada enfadada y él se apresuró a levantar las manos en señal de defensa. Y así pasaron el resto del día. Bella fue abrazada por todos sus amigos justo antes de que le echaran la bronca por lo que había pasado. No se movió del sofá en ningún momento, solo para ir al baño, y siempre vigilada de cerca por alguno de sus amigos o por Edward, que se estaba adaptando a todos ellos a una velocidad pasmosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilos. No dejaron que fuera a entrenar hasta asegurarse de que la viera un médico y confirmara que todo estaba bien. El médico les dijo que el desmayo fue debido a un cúmulo de cosas: no comer, dormir poco, hacer demasiado ejercicio y, para rematar, el alcohol. También le informó de que lo que le había pasado al día siguiente fue una especie de ataque de pánico o ansiedad, probablemente causado por el estrés y el agobio. Le recomendó que se relajara lo máximo posible y que no se tomara las cosas demasiado a pecho para evitar que volviera a pasar. Le prohibió el alcohol radicalmente.

Sus amigos se volcaron en ella por completo, hasta el punto de llegar a agobiarla en algunos momentos. Sobre todo la agobiaba tener a Edward dando vueltas por su casa todo el día. ¿Acaso no tenía más clientes que ella? El domingo no pudo más y llamó a Cayo para decirle que hiciera el favor de mandarle a su casa mientras ella estuviera recuperándose.

-No se va a mover de ahí, Isabella. –le contestó serio al otro lado del teléfono- Es tu asesor a tiempo completo, fines de semana incluidos. Le pago por eso, por vigilarte.

-Si llevo tres días recluida en casa, ¡qué coño va a vigilarme estando aquí! –gritó ella- Quiero que se vaya, Cayo, no me gusta que esté por aquí como si formara parte de mi gente.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque es uno más de tu gente.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás tocándome los cojones con este tema, Cayo. No tienes ni la menor idea…

Y le colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Tener a Edward pululando a su alrededor, entablando amistad con sus amigos (¡incluso con Rosalie!), metiéndose poco a poco en su vida, le ponía de los nervios. Odiaba tener que verle con esa suficiencia y con ese porte autoritario mientras le decía lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Odiaba verle reír con Emmet y como su amigo le sonreía con sinceridad. Odiaba que Jasper le pidiera su opinión para ver qué fotos debían publicarse en la revista Rolling Stone para una entrevista que le hicieron hacía una semana. Odiaba que Rosalie riera con él mientras le ayudaba a preparar la comida. Odiaba que Alice le dijera una y otra vez lo bueno que estaba y que debería replantearse lo de acostarse con él. Sobre todo odiaba eso último, porque, por mucho que ella intentaba mantenerlo a raya, cada vez que le sentía cerca o él le sonreía más de la cuenta, unas ganas tremendas de tirárselo la invadían por completo. ¡Odiaba a Edward Cullen!

El lunes se encontraba mejor, así que decidió llamar a David para averiguar porque no fue él quien le ofreció la colaboración con el tema. Él contestó alegremente al otro lado, como siempre. Hablaron un rato de sus vidas, de cómo se encontraban, de la mujer de él, de los amigos de ella. Al final Bella abordó la pregunta importante: ¿Por qué no le había ofrecido él colaborar en su tema? David se quedó sorprendido y le dijo que no tenía ni idea de nada de eso. Él ofreció el tema a Snoop pero no sabía nada de una colaboración femenina. Tras prometerle volver a llamarla tras hacer unas llamadas todo se solucionó. Snoop creyó que una chica haría bien a la canción y pensó en ella, ni siquiera había hablado con David para decírselo porque esperaba a la reunión del miércoles. Bella se quedó más tranquila y le confesó a su amigo que había pensado que estaba enfadado con ella, le escuchó reír al otro lado al decírselo. Quedaron en verse antes de grabar el tema y se despidieron enviándose un beso. Bella respiró hondo al colgar y sintió un peso menos encima.

Como estaba más tranquila y se sentía alegre tras haber hablado con David, fue a su cuarto y cogió su guitarra. Salió a la terraza, ese día hacía sol y la temperatura era muy agradable. Dejó el cuaderno que usaba para apuntar las letras que componía a veces y empezó a escribir, simplemente dejando la mente en blanco y dejando que las palabras fluyeran solas. Pasó casi todo el día con esa canción, tachando, borrando, punteando en la guitarra, buscando el tono adecuado. Por la noche todos juntos jugaron una partida de Monopoly. Se rió muchísimo con Edward y Rosalie. Resultó que los dos eran los firmes aspirantes a adquirir las casillas de la Quinta Avenida y mantuvieron una lucha constante por ellas. Edward salió vencedor y pasó toda la partida cobrándoles cantidades de dinero desorbitadas cada vez que caían en sus casillas con tres hoteles cada una. Su mirada de suficiencia llegó a límites insospechados. Rosalie terminó levantándose enfadada antes de terminar la partida y se fue a su habitación farfullando incoherencias, Emmet fue tras ella entre risas.

El martes Bella fue al gimnasio por la mañana pese a la firme oposición de Edward. Tuvieron una pelea de las gordas en la que se gritaron, insultaron e incluso Bella le dio un empujón. Finalmente ella salió por la puerta, cabreada de nuevo, pero habiéndose salido con la suya. Edward se quedó en el apartamento soltando sapos y culebras acerca de lo inconsciente que era Bella y cómo le sacaba de sus casillas. Emmet, presente en todo ese episodio, disfrutó muchísimo y al final se acercó a Edward y palmeó su espalda.

-Bella es así, tío. Orgullosa y cabezota.

-¡Me pone de los nervios su arrogancia! –exclamó levantando las manos en el aire.

-Sois tal para cual. –rió Emmet antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia la cocina.

Edward se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se alejaba.

Tal para cual. Isabella y él. En cierta manera no fue un pensamiento demasiado desagradable. No hacía ni una semana que la conocía y había desarrollado un grado de protección sobre ella que le había sorprendido incluso a él. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ni con su propia familia. Y no porque no les quisiera, sus padres y su hermana lo eran todo para él. Pero con Isabella era diferente. La veía tan frágil, tan indefensa ante el mundo en el que ella creía ser una leona cuando en realidad era una pequeña gatita. Una gatita que sacaba las uñas a la mínima y no dudaba en clavárselas con crueldad.

Con todo el tema del desmayo y el ataque de ansiedad del día siguiente se asustó mucho. Pasó uno de los peores ratos de su vida mientras la llevaba en brazos sin saber qué hacer. Su pequeño cuerpo, delgado y precioso, sin fuerzas, casi sin color. Verla de esa manera le rompió parte de sus esquemas ya que automáticamente, sin proponérselo, pasó a observarla más todavía, a vigilar que estuviera bien, a sujetarla si se tropezaba, a sonreír cuando la veía dormida en el sofá sabiendo que estaba a salvo. Se sentía así solamente a veces, porque cuando ella le gritaba como lo hizo antes de irse al gimnasio olvidaba todo eso y solo tenía ganas de cogerla por el cuello y estrangularla. Era una intransigente, cabezota, malcriada y consentida. Y eso le ponía. Le ponía de unas maneras increíbles. Esa gatita con uñas afiladas le ponía tan cachondo que, a veces, las ganas de lanzarse a besar sus labios con fuerza tomaban el control de su mente y tenía que obligarse a pensar en otra cosa.

Tras la cita en el estudio para grabar el tema con Snoop Dogg y concretar la fecha de grabación, la vida de Bella volvió a recuperar su orden habitual. Entrenaba, pasaba horas en el estudio, dio un par de entrevistas a revistas para adolescentes, volvió a sonreír a sus fans, fue de compras con Alice… Todo esto bajo la atenta supervisión de su canguro que la acompañaba a todas partes. No había vuelto a organizar ninguna de las suyas desde hacía mucho tiempo y empezaba a sentir los efectos de la vida sana, no le gustaba en absoluto. Quería irse de juerga pero había un gran impedimento. Un impedimento de ojos verdes, tremendamente guapo y tremendamente gilipollas.

Unas semanas después, llegó la hora de grabar el videoclip de la canción con David Guetta y Snoop Dogg. Todos la acompañaron ese día a los estudios, no querían perderse la oportunidad de conocer a Snoop ni volver a ver a David. Mientas los dejaba en una sala de espera, Bella fue a maquillaje para que la prepararan para el videoclip.

Edward y los demás estuvieron con Snoop, que resultó ser más simpático de lo que parecía. Hizo un par de chistes y todos rieron con él. Se sorprendieron porque siempre daba la imagen de ser alguien serio y con poco sentido del humor. Accedió a hacerse fotos con ellos sin ningún problema y después fue a que le vistieran para el video. Charlaron con David muchísimo rato. Todos, excepto Edward, le conocían de antes y parecían llevarse muy bien. Hablaron de las vacaciones de ese próximo verano y David les dijo que tenían que volver a Ibiza, ellos aceptaron enseguida, la isla blanca era siempre un gran destino vacacional, sobre todo para ellos. Estuvieron recordando entre risas una noche en Pacha en la que Bella terminó bailando con una de las go-gos de la sala vip de forma demasiado sugerente y alguien hizo fotos que terminaron filtradas a la prensa. Edward rodó los ojos escuchándoles. Rodeada de gente tan inconsciente como ella era normal que hubieran pasado ese tipo de cosas.

Una hora después, finalmente y antes de que empezaran a aburrirse en esa salita enana, empezó la grabación en la que todos podían estar presentes, siempre y cuando guardaran silencio.

Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en unas sillas tras las cámaras y la gente de producción, mientras que los chicos se quedaron de pie observando el decorado. Había una piscina pequeña, una especie de pasillo con laterales de madera que emulaban el pasillo de un hotel, mesas de billar y sofás de cuero negro. Tenía toda la pinta del decorado de una especie de casino. Snoop apareció vestido con una chaqueta blanca con solapas negras y pajarita. Realmente hortera. Alice incluso tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritarlo al verlo, ya lo comentarían después entre ellos. Bella salió de detrás del decorado con una bata de color negro. La habían maquillado muchísimo, como solían hacer en ese tipo de videos. Llevaba sombra negra y mucho kohl, sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo y llevaba el pelo suelto con mucho volumen, dándole un aspecto muy fiero. Edward tragó en seco al verla pintada así. Pero cuando se quitó la bata justo antes de empezar a grabar tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos, muy cortos, de color negro que dejaban ver sus largas y perfectas piernas sobre unos taconazos de color rojo. La parte de arriba estaba compuesta por un top de color negro que dejaba toda su espalda al aire, sujetando las simples tiras de tela que tapaban sus pechos al cuello. Edward pensó que iba a tener que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento porque su pene cobró vida propia y pensó que era el momento perfecto para levantarse. Miró a Snoop para evitar la imagen de Bella. Con esa horrenda chaqueta consiguió calmarse.

Empezaron a grabar mientras la canción se escuchaba de fondo. Si ver a Bella vestida así había sido una clara alegría para su masculinidad, verla actuar frente a la cámara mientras cantaba iba a ser un suplicio.

Pusieron una máquina de aire frente a ella que hacía que su pelo volara libre y la tela de la camiseta se moviera dejando ver las perfectas curvas de su pecho. Por Dios, ver eso no podía ser sano para nadie. Sintió como las manos empezaban a sudarle. Emmet le vio y sonrió dándole un codazo a Jasper.

-Una nueva víctima de los videoclips de Bella. –rió.

-Se pasa mal, ¿verdad? –le dijo Jasper mirándole divertido.

-Uff, ¿siempre es así? –preguntó Edward pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-No, solo suele ser así en los videoclips de música más cañera. –le dijo Emmet- Bella saca la artillería pesada en esos.

-Espera a verla moviéndose y cantando a la vez. –susurró Jasper.

Entonces una voz dio la orden de comenzar a grabar y lo que los chicos acababan de decirle se hizo realidad. Bella cantaba la canción mientras se movía sugerente, contoneándose de la manera más sexy que Edward había visto moverse a nadie en su vida.

La letra de la canción no ayudaba en absoluto. Bella movía los labios lentamente, sensual y demasiado erótica mientras devoraba la cámara con la mirada.

-_Can you be my doctor? Can you fix me up?_

Joder, claro que sería su doctor, ¿por dónde había que empezar a examinarla? Con tan poca ropa encima podría auscultarle sin problemas. Su pecho que parecía tan suave, tan fácil de acariciar, besar, morder…

Sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta y tragó en seco. Ella miraba a la cámara seduciéndola, sabiendo cómo hacerlo, moviéndose mientras levantaba los brazos y se tocaba a sí misma sutilmente. Se agachaba abriendo las piernas para levantarse mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro y seguía bajando hacia sus pechos. Se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse, a calmarse, a dejar de imaginarse tocando ese cuerpo y follándosela de la manera más salvaje en medio de ese jodido decorado.

Pero no fue fácil, porque el resto de la mañana la grabación fue parecida. Llegó a un punto que resultó demasiado para él cuando Bella cambió de vestuario y apareció con un diminuto bikini dorado, con menos maquillaje, siendo más ella misma, y la metieron en la piscina. Toda su piel mojada, sus labios húmedos que le hacían perder el control de los sentidos, sus pechos cubiertos por esa minúscula porción de tela… Edward tuvo que salir del set de grabación porque sus pantalones estaban a punto de estallar. Emmet y Jasper se rieron al verle salir casi corriendo con la cara cubierta de sudor.

-No ha podido soportar la presión. –le dijo Alice a Rosalie al ver a Edward marcharse.

-Apuesto que sé a dónde va. –rió la rubia.

Alice se echó a reír ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del director del videoclip. Levantó la mano en gesto de disculpa dejando de reírse.

-Pobrecito canguro, escapando cachondo perdido. –dijo Alice volviendo a mirar al decorado- De todas maneras ha aguantado más que Jasper y Emmet.

Todos recordaban el primer videoclip de Bella vistiendo así. Los dos chicos se marcharon del rodaje nada más comenzar a grabar. Emmet pasó unos días atormentado por haber tenido pensamientos impuros con ella, ¡la consideraba casi como su hermana! Y Jasper se negó a ir a más rodajes hasta que la hubo visto en varios videos por la televisión primero, según como él decía, acostumbrándose para evitar episodios incómodos. Con el paso de los años ya se habían hecho a ello, no les causaba problemas verla casi sin ropa. Pero Edward no estaba preparado para ello. Fue una imagen que le acompañó todas las noches durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	7. La gran cagada

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. La gran cagada**

Después de grabar mil tomas diferentes y que el director del videoclip decidiera que era suficiente, todos fueron a cenar por ahí. David se excusó porque tenía que coger un vuelo esa misma noche hacia Berlín, donde pinchaba al día siguiente. Snoop se apuntó a la cena, al igual que un par de chicos de su equipo. Fueron a un restaurante muy de moda en el centro, el Glass. Cenaron de cine, se rieron muchísimo con los chistes de Snoop y Emmet y, sobre todo, bebieron demasiado. Edward no dejaba de observar a Bella, lanzándole miradas desaprobatorias cada vez que la veía rellenar su copa de vino. Cosa que a ella no le pasó desapercibida pero que ignoró completamente al encontrarse al otro lado de la mesa y que él no pudiera machacarle con sus órdenes.

Cuando se levantaron para salir de ahí Bella iba muy borracha. Se colgó del brazo de uno de los chicos de Snoop del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, pero estaba bueno. Edward negó con la cabeza al verla, se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo. Bella se volvió a mirarle sin soltar al chico.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –le preguntó muy serio.

Le observó con la mirada desenfocada, pensando en lo increíble que sería echar un polvo con él. Soltó el brazo de su acompañante y asintió con la cabeza. Edward la llevó hasta el pasillo de los servicios y la puso contra la pared. Se acercó mucho a ella, tanto que su corazón duplicó el ritmo de sus latidos.

-¿No pensarás marcharte con ellos ahora? –le preguntó casi enfadado.

-Claro que sí.

-Ni de coña, Isabella. Ya has bebido suficiente. Ahora te llevaré a casa y así nos evitaremos que hagas alguna de tus locuras.

-Voy a irme con ellos digas lo que digas, Jack. –le contestó desafiante poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-No vas a irte con ellos. –la miró muy serio, con furia.

-He dicho que sí voy a irme con ellos. –volvió a decir elevando el tono de su voz.

-Isabella… -respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios con fuerza- No me hagas perder la paciencia.

-¿Y sino qué? ¿Eh? –le dijo con chulería- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me castigarás sin salir de casa una semana? ¿O sin ver la tele? Porque eso es lo que hacen las canguros.

-Te la estás buscando…

-Uy… -dijo fingiendo estar asustada- No sabes el miedo que me das.

Entonces la cogió de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared. Se acercó tanto a su cara que sus narices se rozaban. Bella abrió mucho los ojos por el repentino ataque de Edward, que la miraba lleno de ira.

-Eres una persona insufrible, Isabella. –siseó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

El corazón de Bella latía a una velocidad pasmosa. El de Edward no se quedaba atrás.

Dentro de la cabeza de ella una vocecita empezó a decir: bésale, tírate a su cuello y bésale, te mueres de ganas. Y no es que lo dijera simplemente, es que lo gritaba. Podía sentir su aliento en la cara, acariciándola, incitándola, llamándola. Las manos de Edward permanecían en sus hombros, agarrándola y manteniéndola pegada a la pared, con firmeza pero sin fuerza. Imaginó esas manos acariciando su cuerpo. Esos ojos verdes ya no reflejaban enfado, le pareció ver algo deseo en ellos. Su clítoris empezó a palpitar deseoso de pasar a la acción.

-Disculpen…

Rompieron el contacto visual y él se apartó de ella rápidamente. Se volvieron hacia la voz para descubrir a una camarera que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas. Se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Momento que ambos aprovecharon para respirar y volver a centrarse.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Bella carraspeó un poco justo antes de volverse a mirarle. Por Dios, esos labios seguían llamándola a gritos.

-¿Bella?

Entonces fue la voz de Alice la que les hizo girarse.

-Nos vamos a Ozzy's, ¿vienes?

Edward se volvió a mirarla. El deseo que reflejaban sus ojos hacía unos segundos había desaparecido para volver a dar paso a la furia y el enfado. Negó con la cabeza.

-Isabella no va a ninguna parte. –dijo con autoridad.

Si se hubiera callado, si hubiera mantenido esa preciosa boca cerrada, Bella se hubiera ido a casa con él, puede que para tirárselo en la isla de la cocina o en el sofá del salón, o quizás en el puto suelo de la entrada. Pero escucharle hablar de esa manera hizo que la ira reapareciera con el doble de intensidad que antes. Sintió como le corría por las venas, casi nublándole la vista.

-Isabella va donde le sale de los cojones. –le contestó reflejando claramente esa ira en cada una de sus palabras.

Le lanzó una última mirada llena de odio y se fue con Alice apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas y con los puños cerrados. Edward se quedó en el pasillo observándola mientras se iba, confundido, cabreado y con un calentón de dos pares de cojones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las seis de la mañana del día siguiente Edward estaba en el salón de la casa de Bella, dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar. Llevaba allí media noche. Después del restaurante fue a su casa pero no podía dormir. En su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas la imagen de los labios de Bella, sus ojos, sus pezones debajo de la tela dorada del bikini, sus palabras llenas de furia… Se levantó de la cama y se puso lo primero que pilló, cogió las llaves del piso de Bella que tenía y salió de su apartamento. Condujo como un loco hasta Tribeca y aparcó al lado de su edificio. James no estaba en la puerta, normal teniendo en cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada. Subió en el ascensor sin parar de golpear el suelo con el pie mientras observaba los números de los pisos que ascendía. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Bella estaba en casa ya, de que no la había liado como él temía, de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Y sí, de que no estuviera en la cama con ningún hombre.

Pero, como era de esperar, en el piso no había nadie. Las horas fueron pasando lentas, muy lentas. Cuando escuchó voces en el rellano se levantó como un resorte del sofá y fue a la entrada. Tras varios intentos y entre risas y gritos, la puerta se abrió. Rosalie y Alice corrieron a abrazarle y a decirle lo contentas que estaban de que estuviera en casa porque así podría prepararles huevos revueltos con bacon. Emmet le abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso en los labios justo antes de decirle que le quería. Ni rastro de Jasper ni de Bella.

-Jasper ha ligado con una Barbie siliconada hasta las cejas. –dijo Alice algo indignada mientras observaba dentro de la nevera qué podía comer.

-Bella se ha quedado con Jacob en Ozzy's.- dijo Emmet antes de que él tuviera que preguntar por ella.- Estará bien, no te preocupes.

No les dijo que estaban locos por dejarla sola. No les dijo que eran unos inconscientes por dejarla allí para que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y salir al día siguiente en las revistas. No les dijo que se moría de preocupación. No lo hizo porque todos iban tan borrachos que sería una estupidez decirles algo que ni iban a entender ni iban a recordar.

Poco después todos se echaron a dormir, pero Edward se quedó dando vueltas por el salón. Y ahí seguía cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer en el cielo. Ahí estaba cuando el reloj de la cocina marcó las nueve. Ahí estaba cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó sobresaltándole. Fue hasta la puerta casi corriendo, la abrió y una sensación de alivio le recorrió cuando descubrió a Isabella tras ella. Sensación que poco a poco fue tornándose en cabreo.

-¿Qué passa, cangurito? –le preguntó tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Llevaba el rimel corrido, los zapatos en la mano y olía como recién salida de una destilería de whisky.

-¿Te parece normal llegar a casa a estas horas tú sola? –le preguntó casi gritando.

-Vale, mamá, -rió ella mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a la cocina- ya he llegado, puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Cómo has venido? –preguntó yendo tras ella.

-En taxi.

-¿Sola?

-¿Ves a alguien más conmigo? -se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma haciendo que buscaba a alguien.

-¿Has venido sola desde la discoteca en tu estado? –en esa ocasión sí gritó.

-He venido con el señor taxista, que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. –rió mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza.

-¡Ah, no! –gritó él acercándose hasta ella para quitarle la cerveza de la mano.- Ni de coña sigues bebiendo a estas horas.

-¿A ti qué cojones te importa? –gritó tirando los zapatos al suelo.

-Mi trabajo consiste en evitar que hagas estas cosas.

-Pues esta noche no has cumplido, cangurito… -una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Crees que esto es para reírse? –gritó dejando con fuerza la cerveza en la encimera- ¿Te parece divertido que alguien te haya visto ahora con la borrachera que llevas?

-La verdad es que me importa un pito. –contestó.

-¡Pues no deberia! –le gritó- Es tu carrera lo que está en juego, tu trabajo…

-¡Mi carrera! –estalló ella- ¡Mi trabajo! ¡Ja! Lo que está en juego es el dinero que ganan a mi costa, el dinero que TÚ ganas a mi costa, el que gana Cayo y el que gana Michael. ¡Lo único que os importa es que mis discos se vendan para poder sacar tajada! No os intereso yo, os interesa lo que sacáis de mí.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por sus palabras. Bella parecía fuera de sí. El labio inferior le temblaba mientras seguía hablando.

-Jamás os habéis preocupado por mí. –una lágrima escapó de sus ojos- Nadie se preocupa por Isabella Swan, ¡nadie! Todos se preocupan por su carrera, por las ventas de sus discos, porque no haga algo que pueda hacer que la gallina de los huevos de oro deje de poner huevos y todo ese dinero que ganáis a mi costa deje de entrar en vuestros putos bolsillos.

Gritaba con furia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejando salir todo lo que la carcomía por dentro, todo lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Para vosotros soy un objeto brillante, no me veis como una persona normal con sentimientos. ¡Y los tengo! Yo también sufro como los demás, también me duelen las cosas y también lo paso mal muchas veces, más de las que te imaginas.

-Yo… -intentó cortarle Edward.

-Tú ¿qué? –le gritó con rabia- Tú eres uno más de los que se benefician a mi costa. No te has preocupado nunca por mí, solo quieres que mi carrera siga adelante para cobrar a fin de mes religiosamente.

Empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta. Edward fue tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó al verla abrir la puerta.

-A dar un paseo. –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cogió las llaves de uno de sus coches de la mesita de la entrada.

-No vas a coger el coche, Isabella. –le ordenó cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Acaso te importaría que me pasara algo? –le gritó encarándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Acaso te importaría que tuviera un accidente y me matara?

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco en su interior. La miró horrorizado por sus palabras mientras ella respiraba entrecortada por la rabia.

-Claro que me importaría. –le dijo suavemente- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-¡Porque no le importo a nadie! –gritó dando un tirón de su brazo para liberarse.

Abrió la puerta a tal velocidad que Edward, todavía impactado por sus palabras, no pudo reaccionar para seguirla. Entró en el ascensor y bajó hasta el parking, sin dejar de llorar. Salió y fue hasta uno de sus coches, un Mercedes SLK de color negro. Se montó en él y lo puso en marcha. Hacía mucho que no conducía, pero es algo que no se olvida, igual que montar en bicicleta o echar un polvo. Salió del parking a una velocidad muy por encima de la debida. Condujo por las calles de Nueva York sin dejar de llorar, las lágrimas caían a cántaros por sus mejillas. Por suerte no había demasiado tráfico, cosa que aprovechó para pisar todo lo que pudo el acelerador. De repente vio las luces de un coche de policía tras ella.

-Mierda. –susurró.

Paró un poco más adelante justo después de plantearse emprender una huida por las calles de Manhattan. Por suerte, desechó ese pensamiento.

-Iba usted a demasiada velocidad, señorita. –le dijo el policía una vez estuvo al lado de su ventanilla.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, agente.

Su voz sonó horrible. Iba borracha y estaba llorando, una mezcla terrible al volante. El policía se dio cuenta de ambas cosas.

-Voy a pedirle que sople aquí. –le dio un aparato detector de alcohol.

Ella sopló y, tal y como era de esperar, su tasa de alcohol superaba con creces la legal.

-Ha dado usted 0,6, señorita. –le dijo el policía- Además circulaba por encima de la velocidad permitida. Bájese del coche, tendrá que acompañarme a comisaría.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó- No puedo ir a la cárcel, señor agente. ¿No sabe quién soy?

El agente asintió con la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que sabía quién era!

-Puedo darle entradas para mis conciertos. –le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente- Puedo dar un concierto gratis para sus hijos. Puedo hacer lo que usted quiera pero, por favor, no me lleve a comisaría.

Le miró suplicante mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El policía la miró serio, sin dejarse llevar por sus palabras ni porque fuera famosa.

-Lo siento, señorita Swan. –dijo mientras abría la puerta de su coche- Bájese del coche y acompáñeme.

Bella asintió lentamente e hizo caso a lo que le decía. Se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche policía y se sintió como una mierda. Lloró durante todo el camino mientras pensaba en la que se le venía encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita Swan.

Se levantó del banco del calabozo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Han pagado su fianza. –le dijo un policía mientras abría la puerta con una llave enorme- Ya puede marcharse.

Bella salió del calabozo agachando la cabeza. No quería que la vieran, no quería que la reconociera nadie. Eso era lo peor que había hecho en la vida. Había terminado en un calabozo asqueroso, oscuro y que olía a pis. Llevaba un par de horas ahí metida pero le habían parecido días. Hacía cosa de poco más de media hora le habían dejado hacer una llamada. Llamó a su casa y fue Edward quién contestó. Le gritó que era una inconsciente, que sabía que eso iba a pasar, que la había cagado pero bien y, al final, le dijo que iba a sacarla de ahí enseguida. Ella aguantó todo lo que le dijo porque tenía razón, pero escucharle solo consiguió que llorara todavía más.

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, estaba cansada, olía mal, había vomitado nada más llegar a la comisaría y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando salió a la sala central de la comisaría miró a su alrededor, buscando una cara conocida que la sacara de esa maldita pesadilla. Entonces le vio. Edward había ido a buscarla tal y como había dicho. Parecía cansado y preocupado. Nada más verla se acercó a ella casi corriendo. Bella respiró hondo y se preparó para los gritos y los reproches. Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo que sucedió.

Los brazos de Edward la abrazaron con fuerza en cuanto él llegó a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él dejándose llevar por el alivio que la inundó. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar. Edward acariciaba su espalda sin parar, agradecido de que estuviera sana y salva. Había pasado las peores horas de su vida hasta que el teléfono sonó y ella le dijo dónde estaba.

Estuvieron ahí abrazados, en medio de la comisaría, con gente yendo y viniendo a su alrededor, ajenos a todo, durante varios minutos. Bella se desahogó y lloró todo lo que necesitaba, dejando la camisa de Edward completamente mojada por sus lágrimas. A él no le importó en absoluto. Cuando se separaron la miró con ternura.

-¿Vamos a casa? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo para guiarla entre la gente. Salieron de la comisaría sin hablar. Entraron en el coche de Edward en silencio y así hicieron todo el camino hasta el piso de Bella. Él no quería decirle nada, no quería echarle la bronca en ese momento. Ya le había gritado suficiente por teléfono y no quería volver a hacerlo. Lo último que quería era verla llorar así de nuevo. La observó de vez en cuando, viendo como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta que se quedó dormida. Llegaron a su edificio y Edward entró en el garaje sabiendo que había una plaza libre para su coche. Además, lo último que quería era que la vieran así, ni James ni nadie. Aparcó el Volvo entre un Jeep enorme y un BMW negro y sacó a Bella en brazos. No quiso despertarla. La subió hasta el apartamento sin dejar de mirar su rostro dormido. Entró en la casa en silencio, sin querer despertar a nadie para que dejaran a Bella descansar, y la llevó a su cuarto. La tumbó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Ella se dio la vuelta y agarró la almohada antes de soltar un suspiro. Edward sonrió, la tapó con el nórdico y salió de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cansado tras pasar la noche en vela y en constante tensión. Hecho polvo tras las horas de incertidumbre que había vivido sin saber dónde estaba ni si habría tenido un accidente con el coche. Casi sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.


	8. La decisión de Cayo

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. La decisión de Cayo**

-¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué coño es esto?

Edward se despertó asustado mirando a todos lados al escuchar los gritos de Alice. Poco a poco recordó que se había dormido después de llevar a Bella a casa tras sacarla de la comisaría de Madison. Se incorporó ligeramente mientras intentaba estirarse la sudadera arrugada. Alice estaba sentada a su lado, mirando al frente con la boca totalmente abierta, con una expresión de horror absoluto. Edward se restregó un poco los ojos para ver qué había causado tal conmoción. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, solo eran las siete de la tarde, había dormido menos de cuatro horas. Cojonudo.

-¿Qué coño son esas imágenes? –exclamó Emmet a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y le vio apoyado sobre el sofá con una expresión muy parecida a la de Alice. Entonces se volvió a mirar la televisión. Lo que vio y escuchó le hizo quedarse con la misma cara que a ellos.

Las fotos policiales de Bella, las que le habrían hecho en la comisaría esa misma mañana estaban saliendo el la pantalla una vez tras otra. De vez en cuando aparecían imágenes suyas de otros grandes momentos ante la prensa: borracha saliendo de la discoteca, gritando a los paparazzis, cayéndose al suelo delante de ellos tras tropezarse debido a su estado de embriaguez…

-La mega-estrella Isabella fue arrestada esta mañana por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol y superar el límite de velocidad por las calles de Nueva York. –decía el reportero- Según fuentes de esta cadena, ha permanecido en la comisaría de Madison hasta las dos de la tarde, hora en que se ha pagado su fianza y la han dejado en libertad.

-¡Qué cojones…! –exclamó Edward incorporándose de un salto del sofá.

-Como es bien sabido por todo el mundo, Isabella siempre ha sido una celebrity a la que le ha gustado la fiesta en demasía. Aquí podemos ver unas imágenes de hace poco más de un mes en las que la vemos salir de una conocida discoteca de la ciudad, claramente en estado de embriaguez. Por lo visto, las cosas siguen igual de descontroladas para Isabella. Lo que no sabemos es cómo afectará todo esto a su futura gira de conciertos que tenía previsto comenzar en tan solo un mes y…

-¡Apaga eso, Alice! –gritó Edward.

Ella le hizo caso y cogió el mando para apagar toda esa mierda que estaban diciendo sobre Bella.

-¿Tú sabes de qué va esto, Edward? –le preguntó Emmet claramente preocupado.

Él no podía dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el pelo, dándole vueltas a la situación, preguntándose cómo era posible que eso hubiera llegado a la prensa en tan pocas horas. ¡Maldita policía! Por unos putos dólares serían capaces de vender a su madre.

-Hijos de la gran puta… -masculló mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

-¿Quieres decirnos de una vez qué coño pasa? –gritó Alice.

Edward se volvió a mirarles con los ojos muy abiertos, cabreadísimo con la situación. Pero les vio tan preocupados que se obligó a calmarse. Esa situación podía no ser tan mala como parecía. Seguro que podría solucionarlo de una manera u otra.

-Está bien. –les dijo remangándose las mangas de la sudadera y sentándose sobre la mesita de centro- Esta mañana Bella ha vuelto a casa en un estado bastante lamentable. Hemos tenido una bronca y se ha ido con las llaves de uno de sus coches.

-¿Cómo? –gritó Emmet.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Alice poniéndose de pie de un brinco- ¿Has dejado que se fuera con el coche en su estado?

-¿Qué? –la voz de Rosalie sonó desde el pasillo.

Les miró horrorizada y fue corriendo hasta Emmet.

-No he podido detenerla. He salido corriendo tras ella por las escaleras pero cuando he llegado al parking ya no estaba. –Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo de nuevo- No sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde podía haber ido…

-¡Es tu trabajo vigilarla! –gritó Rosalie señalándole con rabia.

-¡Y vosotros no deberíais haberla dejado sola en la puta discoteca! –le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Tú cobras por impedir que sucedan estas cosas! –gritó Alice acercándose a él con furia.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó Emmet levantando los brazos consiguiendo que todos callaran radicalmente.

Edward respiraba entrecortado, cabreado, enfadado y algo más, ¿qué era? Una especie de presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, como si algo pesara dentro de él. Al cerrar los ojos y volver a sentarse lo vio claro. Se sentía culpable. Él le había gritado a Bella todas esas cosas cuando llegó a casa, la hizo llorar, la hizo sentirse como un objeto que todos querían ver brillar.

_Mierda, Cullen, la has cagado pero bien._

-Vamos a calmarnos todos un poco. –dijo Emmet acariciando la espalda de Rosalie que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar- Bella nos va a escuchar y…

-¿Qué voy a escuchar? –la voz de Bella se escuchó ronca mientras entraba en el salón- ¿Qué pasa?

Bella les miró uno a uno. ¿Qué tipo de caras eran esas? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Rosalie? ¿Por qué Alice tenía esa expresión de cabreo tan profunda? ¿Por qué Edward le miraba con ojos tristes? Un momento, ¿su canguro con ojos tristes? Esa era buena. Algo realmente gordo tenía que haber pasado.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar. Él se sobresaltó al notarlo vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó de allí y miró el nombre de quien llamaba.

-¡Mierda! –gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡Joder!

Bella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme qué cojones está pasando?

-¿Quién es, Edward? –le preguntó Emmet viéndole andar hacia el pasillo.

-Es Cayo. –carraspeó un par de veces y contestó al teléfono- Dime, Cayo.

Pausa.

-Claro que lo sé. –contestó resoplando.

Pausa. Bella le miraba sin entender nada.

-¡Quién cojones crees que la sacó de ahí! –gritó Edward volviendo a perder la paciencia.

-Oh, no… -susurró Bella al comprender qué sucedía.

Alice se acercó a su lado corriendo al verla perder el equilibrio. La cogió por la cintura y la llevó hasta el sofá. Emmet se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos con cariño. Bella empezó a hiperventilar. Rosalie fue corriendo a la cocina para prepararle una tila. Edward seguía hablando por teléfono sin parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Gritaba, gesticulaba, volvía a gritar, resoplaba. Bella daba vueltas a lo que había sucedido horas atrás una y otra vez. El policía, el horrible calabozo, el olor, la angustia, el tiempo pasando tan despacio que parecía que iba hacia atrás, el abrazo de Edward en medio de la comisaría, sus lágrimas, el consuelo que sintió entre sus brazos…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella con la mirada perdida- ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-Ha salido en la televisión. –susurró Alice.

-Mierda…

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Isabella.

La voz de Edward le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. La miraba enfadado, ni rastro de esa tristeza que vio hacía unos minutos.

-Cayo quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo. –anunció- Será mejor que te duches, yo te llevaré a su despacho.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó sintiéndose más cansada que jamás en su vida.

-Sí, Isabella, tiene que ser ahora mismo. –de nuevo autoridad en su voz.

La miró muy fijamente y vio la rabia fluir en sus ojos verdes. Fue como si aquel abrazo en la comisaría hubiera cambiado de significado. Entonces lo vio claro. No la abrazó para consolarla, no fue porque estuviera preocupado. Edward Cullen no se preocupaba por ella, ¿cómo había podido siquiera pensar en ello? Él se preocupaba por salvar su culo, porque la había cagado y temía perder su empleo. Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero se mordió la lengua y se las tragó todas. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y se levantó del sofá cerrando los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Miró a Edward con toda la rabia que pudo mientras notaba las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

-Ahora mismo voy, Jack. –escupió cada palabra dejando que lo que sentía se reflejara en ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje al despacho de Cayo fue tenso, muy tenso. Ninguno habló en todo el trayecto. Bella se golpeaba mentalmente una y otra vez, sintiéndose una estúpida por haber creído que Edward Cullen se había preocupado por ella aunque fuera por un mínimo instante. Edward pensaba en lo mucho que la había cagado. Si no hubiera perdido los papeles al verla llegar a casa nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Su trabajo peligraba, sí, pero el de Isabella también. Cayo estaba muy cabreado. Le había gritado como un loco, diciéndole que estaba a punto de empezar la gira y que eso podía ser terrible para la venta de entradas. Sintió ganas de gritarle que Isabella tenía sentimientos y que también tenía derecho a equivocarse de vez en cuando. El simple hecho de que algo así pasara por su mente le asustó. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que las creídas estrellas del mundo de la fama se sintieran tristes o mal? Estaba perdiendo facultades y eso no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio?

Llegaron al cruce de la 40 con la Quinta Avenida. Edward aparcó mal sobre la acera, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo que pudieran multarle ni llamar a la grúa. Salieron los dos del coche sin decir nada y fueron hasta el edificio más alto de la calle. Bella se puso las gafas de sol y subió el cuello de su chaqueta. Hacía calor pero lo último que quería era que nadie le reconociera. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el despacho de Cayo. Cuando llegaron allí Bella respiró hondo.

Sabía lo que se le venía encima. Cayo iba a volver a hablar de activos y ventas y números. No iba a preguntarle qué tal estaba, si se encontraba bien, si podía hacer algo por ayudarla. Porque a él no le importaba en absoluto cómo se sentía. No iba a preguntarle qué había pasado para que cogiera el coche en ese estado. Hasta ese momento nadie se lo había preguntado. Ni una sola persona de su alrededor se lo había preguntado. Sabía que Alice, Rosalie y Emmet estaban preocupados por ella, no hacía falta que le preguntaran nada, lo veía en sus ojos con total claridad. Pero esperaba que Edward se acercara a ella y le preguntara si estaba bien, que le dijera que sentía haberle gritado al llegar a casa. Pero no, eso no iba a suceder. Estúpida Bella. ¿Por qué esperaba que eso sucediera? Se volvió a mirar a su derecha mientras esperaba que la tonta secretaria de Cayo le dijera que había llegado y se encontró con los ojos verdes del imbécil de su canguro. Le miraba muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó enfadada.

-Nada. Simplemente me preguntaba…

Le vio dudar y abrió más los ojos impaciente.

-Quería saber si…

-¿Vas a soltarlo de una puta vez? –le gritó haciendo que él se sobresaltara.

Edward la miró confundido primero, pero luego se enfadó consigo mismo por intentar preguntarle qué tal estaba y si se encontraba bien para afrontar la reunión con Cayo. Bufó al darse cuenta.

-Nada. –soltó con enfado.

-Eres completamente insoportable. –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti. –respondió entre dientes.

-¿Sabes qué? –le encaró- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-No fui yo el que se emborrachó y luego cogió el coche en un alarde de estupidez claro como el agua, algo que no sabes qué es, por cierto.

-¡Tú y tus sarcasmos! –gritó ella acercándose más a él.

-¡Tú y tus gilipolleces! –le respondió lanzando rayos por los ojos.

Justo entonces la puerta del despacho de Cayo se abrió y él apareció tras ella.

-¡No voy a permitir estas tonterías en mi propia empresa! –les gritó- ¡Ya basta!

Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y se separó de ella, notando como el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Que Isabella le hablara de esa manera le ponía cachondo, no podía evitarlo. Si Cayo no hubiera aparecido probablemente la hubiera besado. Tenerla tan cerca, tan enfadada y a la vez tan vulnerable le hacía perder los papeles por completo.

Bella lanzó una última mirada envenenada a Edward y fue hacia Cayo.

-Esta vez sí que la has cagado… -le dijo él mientras la dejaba pasar en su despacho.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones de la gran habitación desde la que se podía ver el parque Bryant y la Biblioteca Pública, ya alumbrados por las luces de las farolas. La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Cayo se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó intentando relajarse. Era viernes, joder, ¿es que no iba a poder comenzar el fin de semana con tranquilidad?

-Isabella. –empezó con los ojos cerrados- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar así?

Ella no dijo nada. Miraba al frente muy seria.

-Dentro de veinticinco días empieza tu gira. Dentro de veinticinco días tus fans estarán haciendo cola para verte en el puto Madison Square Garden. ¿Sabes que todavía no se han vendido ni la mitad de las entradas? ¿Sabes que gracias a esto puede que esa otra mitad no se venda? ¿Sabes que habrá mil madres que prohíban a sus hijos ir a ver a la borracha alcohólica y descerebrada de Isabella Swan? ¡¿Lo sabes?

Bella se sobresaltó en su asiento con la última pregunta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. De nuevo hablando de entradas y dinero, lo único importante. Sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de Cayo y el gilipollas de Edward. Respiró hondo y contestó lo más digna que pudo.

-Lo sé, Cayo.

-Entonces… -tomó aire y la miró muy fijamente- ¿Por qué cojones haces estas cosas? No puedo creerme que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así, ¡coger el coche borracha! El otro día casi te desmayas en medio de la inauguración de la tienda de Armani y ahora esto. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que teniendo esa cara bonita y siendo conocida no iban a detenerte? ¿Qué podrías chantajear al policía ofreciéndole entradas o conciertos gratis?

El cabrón del policía no había aceptado entradas para no detenerla, pero sí dinero a cambio de contar lo que había pasado. Bella negó con la cabeza al pensar en él y sintió más rabia fluir en su interior.

-¡Y tú! –gritó Cayo esta vez a Edward- ¿Dónde cojones estabas? Te recuerdo que tu trabajo era vigilarla, estar con ella a sol y sombra para impedir que hiciera algo de este tipo. ¡¿Dónde coño estabas?

Bella tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa. Parecía que también había gritos para su canguro.

-No pude detenerla a tiempo. –admitió él sin dejarse amedrentar por los gritos de Cayo- Pero…

-¡Ni pero ni mierdas! –gritó Cayo poniéndose de pie.

Edward y Bella dieron un respingo en sus asientos.

-Decidme, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –fue caminando hacia el ventanal- ¿Dejamos que salgas a la calle para que te avasallen con preguntas? ¿Dejamos que esto siga para que lo siguiente que suceda sea que tengas que ingresar en una clínica de rehabilitación?

¿Cómo? ¿Clínica de rehabilitación? Ella no necesitaba ir a ninguna clínica, no tenía ningún problema con el alcohol. Abrió la boca para decirlo pero Cayo siguió hablando de espaldas a ella.

-Tienes que desaparecer del mapa una temporada.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Bella sorprendida.

-Lo mejor será que te marches de Nueva York un par de semanas para que todo esto se calme. –se volvió hacia ella- Dejaremos que pasen unos días para que lo olviden, sin que tú aparezcas en ningún medio. Así cuando vuelvas todo estará más calmado y podrás comenzar con la gira más tranquila.

-Cayo, tengo que ensayar. –explicó ella- No puedo marcharme dos semanas justo antes de empezar los conciertos. No puedo…

-Bella, -la cortó- he dicho que te vas a ir de la ciudad y es lo que vas a hacer. Me importa una mierda que pases dos semanas sin ensayar con los músicos o con Rosalie. Tendrás una semana para ensayar cuando vuelvas.

Se lo dijo muy calmado, andando lentamente hacia ella.

-No quiero que esto te traumatice. –le dijo sentándose frente a ella- No quiero que pases estas dos semanas huyendo de paparazzis y preguntas estúpidas, ni quiero que les montes un numerito cabreada porque te persigan a todas horas. Y sabes que eso pasará.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

-Así que mañana mismo cogerás un avión y te irás a…

-¿A Barbados? –preguntó esperanzada.

Irse a su casa en la playa sería lo mejor. Relax, sol, tranquilidad, arena y playa. Eso le vendría muy bien, le vendría genial.

-No, Bella. –le cortó él.

Se volvió a mirar a Edward con una sonrisa. Entonces él entendió sus intenciones.

-Ah, no. –se levantó mientras negaba con los dedos de la mano- No, Cayo, eso sí que no.

Bella miró con el ceño fruncido a los dos hombres. Cayo sonreía triunfante y asentía con la cabeza sin parar.

-Sí, Edward. –le dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro- Bella irá contigo a tu casa en Inglaterra.

-¡¿Cómo?


	9. Vuelo movidito y descubrimientos

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Vuelo movidito y descubrimientos**

Era imposible discutir con Cayo. Por mucho que gritó, se quejó y se negó, a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente estaba montada en un avión destino a Londres. Puto Cayo.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los amplios asientos del avión privado de los estudios Rony Music. La verdad es que era de lo más cómodo, pero eso no le servía de demasiado ante lo que se le planteaba por delante en las dos próximas semanas. Volver a Inglaterra después de tantos años, después de haber ido solamente en Navidades durante los últimos seis años. Y encima con Isabella. Acojonantemente perfecto.

Tenían ante ellos un vuelo de siete horas. Iban solos en el avión a excepción de los pilotos y dos azafatas que no paraban de hacerle ojitos a Edward. Bella rodó los ojos nada más ver cómo le sonrieron al entrar en el avión. Estaban sentados cada uno a un lado del pasillo, mirando por la ventana. Llevaban sin hablarse desde el día anterior. El avión despegó del aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy de Nueva York puntual. Cuando pudieron quitarse los cinturones Bella cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse un rato. Justo entonces escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó. Se volvió a su izquierda y vio a Edward recogiendo una de sus maletas del suelo.

-Perdón. –le dijo mientras la recogía- Quería coger el iPod y se me ha caído.

-Gilipollas… -susurró ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Edward la miró cabreado. Era increíble. Incluso haciendo algo sin querer ella se lo tomaba de esas maneras. Tomó aire y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Volvió a sentarse en su asiento con el iPod en la mano y se puso los cascos. Reclinó su asiento y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Empezó a escuchar la primera canción que tenía metida en la memoria.

-¡Mierda! –susurró abriendo los ojos.

Era una canción de Isabella. La pasó enseguida. The Offspring, perfecto, guitarras eléctricas. Asintió mientras escuchaba la batería de Self Steem. Sintió la mirada de Isabella sobre él, pero ni se volvió a mirarla. Ella bufó al verle y negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

-¿Vas a dejar que me duerma? –le preguntó enfadada.

Él no le escuchaba porque tenía la música muy alta, evitando pensar demasiado en los quince días que se avecinaban. Bella le miró y volvió a preguntarle.

-Jack, ¡te estoy hablando! –gritó más alto.

Edward permanecía tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando su música tranquilamente. Bella empezó a impacientarse, odiaba que pasara de ella de esa manera. Cuando no pudo más estiró un brazo y le golpeó en la pierna haciendo que él se asustara y se incorporara de un salto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

Bella se echó a reír al ver su reacción. Edward la miró sorprendido mientras se quitaba uno de los auriculares.

-¡Menuda cara! –dijo entre risas.- Parecías una nenita asustada.

Él la miró levantando una ceja y elevando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Escucharla reír así no era algo demasiado común. Le encantaba la risa de Isabella. Pero la había escuchado en tan pocas ocasiones que en ese momento no le importó que fuera a causa de sí mismo. Siguió mirándola mientras se reía, y al final terminó sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó cuando estaba más calmada.

-Nada, nada. –dijo ella limpiándose una lágrima- Me ha encantado tu careto asustado, cangurito.

-Me alegro de divertirte.

Bella suspiró para tranquilizarse tras las risas. Él seguía mirándola sonriente. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba más de lo normal se volvió a mirarle, más seria esta vez. Cuando le vio ahí, sonriéndole, con esos ojos verdes tan jodidamente bonitos, notó su sexo aplaudiendo ante tal despliegue de belleza. Estaba tan bueno que se lo hubiera follado ahí mismo en ese mismo momento. Pero llegaron las pavas de las azafatas con sus minifaldas horteras y esas sonrisas que daban ganas de borrarles de una patada en la boca.

-Señorita Swan, ¿le gustaría beber algo? –le preguntó la rubia con coleta alta y ojos marrones.

-Mmmmm. –se quedó pensativa.

-Isabella tomará una Coca-Cola.

Se volvió a mirar a Edward y abrió la boca para soltarle una bordería. Pero vio en sus ojos la autoridad que solía derrochar cuando estaba con ella y, en esa ocasión (y sin que sirva de precedente), le pareció que tenía algo de razón. Tras el incidente del día anterior lo mejor sería pasar unos días sobria.

-Que sea light, por favor.

Edward asintió complacido. Le había hecho caso sin rechistar. Increíble.

-Y usted, ¿tomará algo? –le preguntó la morena de pelo liso hasta los hombros.

Las dos estaban mirándole con esa sonrisa llena de connotaciones sexuales. Parecían decirle: _comemos pollas en el servicio. Y las comemos gratis._

Zorras.

-Tomaré lo mismo, gracias.

Les contestó sonriente, encantadísimo de que ellas le devoraran con la mirada. Estaba más que claro que sabía perfectamente el efecto que ejercía sobre las mujeres. Le había visto coquetear con muchas chicas, sobre todo camareras, pero también con Alice alguna vez. No parecía hacerlo queriendo, era como si le saliera solo. Era innato. Sabía que estaba bueno, que podía ligar con cualquier mujer y que todas le dirían que sí. Incluso ella misma sentía ese efecto en ocasiones. En demasiadas ocasiones. Más de las que jamás admitiría.

Las azafatas fueron a por los refrescos y los dejaron sobre las mesas que cada uno tenía junto a los asientos. Volvieron a dirigirle una mirada sugerente a Edward, se dieron la vuelta y fueron meneando el culo exageradamente hasta desaparecer tras la puerta. Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes celos?

Se volvió a mirarle levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo.

-¿Celosa yo? –rió Bella- Esas guarras no tendrían nada que hacer a mi lado.

Y que lo digas, pensó Edward recordando el videoclip.

-Me ha parecido que las mirabas ligeramente mal. –añadió despreocupado pero sin dejar de observar su reacción.

-Llevan el cartel de zorra escrito en la frente.

-¿Ah sí? –rió él.

-¿No has visto como meneaban el culo al irse? –bufó- Les ha faltado decirte que te la chupaban en el baño una detrás de la otra.

Edward estalló en carcajadas al escucharla.

-Eres increíblemente mal hablada, Isabella.

-¿Y eso te pone?

Lo dijo sin pensar. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Edward la miró sorprendido unos instantes y ella estuvo a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero enseguida una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él.

¿Si le ponía? Joder, ¡claro que le ponía! Le ponía muchísimo.

-Jodidamente mal hablada. –susurró sonriendo encantado.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos, escrutando la mirada del otro. Si Edward veía la más mínima señal en esos ojos de color chocolate, la besaría. Sentía el pulso acelerado y su pene empezaba a alegrarse de estar solo con Isabella en ese avión. Observó sus labios carnosos. Bella se dio cuenta de que los miraba y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Decidió jugar un poquito. Sacó la lengua lentamente y la pasó por ellos, despacio, humedeciéndolos a su paso. Edward abrió la boca al verla hacer eso. Entonces volvió a mirar esos ojos chocolate que ahora ardían con una llama de perversión divertida. Sonrió abiertamente, esa sonrisa torcida que Bella veía tan rematadamente sexy. Sintió que su sexo se humedecía. ¿Qué mierdas hacía ese gilipollas para ponerla tan cachonda?

El ambiente se cargó de tensión sexual. No dejaban de mirarse. Ambos supieron desde ese momento el efecto que ejercían en el otro. Antes podían sospecharlo, tenían una ligera intuición, pero ahora lo sabían con total claridad.

-Les pedimos que se pongan los cinturones. –se escuchó la voz del capitán por megafonía. Ambos rompieron el contacto visual sobresaltados- Vamos a atravesar una zona de turbulencias.

-Mierda. –dijo Bella mirando por la ventanilla.

Todavía con el corazón acelerado empezó a ponerse nerviosa, solo que esa vez no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Podía volar en avión mil veces, pero siempre que escuchaba la palabra turbulencia se ponía cardiaca. Odiaba las turbulencias.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward al verla mirar nerviosa por la ventanilla.

-No mucho. –admitió ella.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Se volvió a mirarle. No le hizo falta pensárselo demasiado. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el de al lado de Edward, justo al lado de la ventana. Se puso el cinturón deprisa y se agarró a los reposabrazos. Las turbulencias no se hicieron esperar demasiado. El avión comenzó a moverse un poco. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces el avión se movió bruscamente y soltó un grito. Enseguida sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya.

-Tranquila, -le dijo suavemente- no va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque estoy aquí contigo.

Y apretó más fuertemente su mano. No supo porqué, pero se sintió mejor. El avión siguió saltando, no con tanta fuerza como antes, pero sí ininterrumpidamente. Bella no abrió los ojos en ningún momento mientras apretaba la mano de Edward con fuerza. Él sonreía mientras la veía tan asustada. Ver a la gatita de uñas afiladas así era toda una novedad.

Poco después el capitán les informó de que las turbulencias habían terminado y podían desabrocharse los cinturones.

-No me lo quito ni de coña. –afirmó Bella haciéndole reír.

-Pero puedes devolverme mi mano ¿no?

Bella observó su mano que agarraba la de Edward con fuerza y la soltó al darse cuenta.

-Perdona. –sonrió algo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. –rió él.

Volvió a coger los auriculares y se puso uno de ellos, miró a Bella que miraba por la ventanilla sin haber terminado de calmarse del todo y le tendió el otro.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? –le preguntó.

-Dudo mucho que tú y yo tengamos los mismos gustos, cangurito.

-Si no pruebas no lo sabrás.

Y ¡zas!, sonrisa torcida de nuevo. Captó el doble sentido de sus palabras. El canguro empezaba a tirar la caña de pescar. Y podría pescarla, ¡por supuesto que sí! Pero en ese momento no se sintió con ánimos de seguirle el juego, no estaba muy segura de que las turbulencias hubieran terminado del todo. Intentó ignorar la constante palpitación de su clítoris y sonrió mientras cogía el auricular que le daba. Edward le dio al play y se recostó en su asiento. Las primeras notas de With or without you de U2 comenzaron a sonar.

-De momento vamos bien. –dijo Bella.

Edward simplemente sonrió. Bella empezó a cantar mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you..._

Escuchar su voz relajaba a Edward. Sintió como su cuerpo dejaba salir la tensión acumulada desde el día anterior. Cantaba de manera dulce, transmitía paz, era maravillosa. Elevó las comisuras de los labios mientras la escuchaba. La voz de Bella le envolvió por completo y se olvidó de que estaban en un avión rumbo a casa de sus padres, a los que no veía desde hacía meses. Se olvidó del agobio que sintió al no saber dónde estaba ella cuando cogió el coche y desapareció. Se olvidó de la sensación que le persiguió durante horas y que le decía que algo malo le había sucedido. Se olvidó de la pelea que tuvieron en el despacho de Cayo. Se olvidó de las horas sin hablarse. Se concentró en ese exacto momento con ella a su lado.

La canción terminó y Bella sonrió al escuchar la siguiente.

-Música clásica. –susurró.

-¿La conoces? –estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Claro de luna.

Edward se volvió a observarla. Ella sonreía con la cabeza recostada en el asiento.

-Debussy. Mi madre me la tocaba cuando era pequeña. –susurró.

Él esperó que dijera algo más pero Bella no volvió a abrir la boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar al pasado, a los recuerdos de su infancia, a su madre, a las tardes observándola tocar el piano. Edward la observó un rato y llegó a una conclusión: no es que fuera guapa, era preciosa. La luz del sol soltaba reflejos rojizos en su pelo y acariciaba su rostro dándole un aspecto suave y perfecto. La cabeza de Bella poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia la derecha, se estaba quedando dormida. Edward notó como terminaba apoyada por completo en su hombro. La miró sonriente y se acomodó mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la tranquilidad le invadiera de nuevo.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Heathrow cerca de las seis de la tarde (con la hora cambiada ya) y el país inglés les recibió con lluvia, algo que era de esperar. Ellos no se quedaban en Londres, un coche les esperaba en la salida de pasajeros. Bella se puso las gafas de sol y agachó la cabeza, dispuesta a pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Edward caminaba pegado a ella, observando a un lado y a otro la posible existencia de fotógrafos que pudieran complicarles el secretismo del viaje. Por suerte nadie pareció reparar en ellos, bueno, en Bella. Ella cruzaba los dedos para no encontrarse con ninguna hiena, había bajado muy tranquila del avión y no quería que nadie le jodiera esa paz.

Se montaron en el Mercedes negro que la sede de Rony Music en Inglaterra había enviado para ellos. El conductor no les preguntó el destino, ya sabía a dónde tenía que llevarlos. Bella respiró más tranquila cuando se encontró en el interior del coche. Nadie la había visto. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y movió el cuello a ambos lados. Estaba cansada. Viajar tantas horas en avión era horrible, jamás se acostumbraría a ello. Encima se había dormido tan profundamente que el cuello se le había quedado hecho polvo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde coño vamos? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que salían de Londres y cogían la autopista.

-Esto… -empezó Edward algo nervioso- Hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-¿Y tienen que ver con porqué no vamos a Londres?

-En ningún momento íbamos a ir a Londres. –sonrió- Cayo decidió que fuéramos a casa de mis padres y es lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Y no viven en Londres? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

Bella le miró esperando que dijera algo más. Edward miró por la ventana mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban el cristal. Le vio tomar aire y tuvo la sensación de verle nervioso. ¿El canguro nervioso? Algo gordo debía pasar con sus padres para que se pusiera nervioso. Le observó unos segundos y cuando vio que no decía nada perdió la paciencia.

-Espero que me cuentes de una puñetera vez a dónde cojones vamos porque estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verte mirando por la puta ventana con ese aire melancólico. Me da escalofríos verte así.

Él se volvió a mirarla elevando ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

-Una de cada cinco palabras que dices es un taco, Isabella, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-Y todavía puedo meter más putos tacos en una puta conversación de mierda, ¡jodido gilipollas! –exclamó.- ¿Has visto?

Él se echó a reír mientras Bella le miraba con los labios fruncidos. La vio empezar a impacientarse y golpeando el suelo del coche con el pie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa. –estiró las manos hacia ella para que se tranquilizara sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Bella le miró seria sin dejar de mover el pie- Mis padres son algo así como unos condes.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Bella abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando de golpear el suelo con el pie.

-Mis padres son los condes de Nórfolk. Ahora todo el tema nobiliario ya no se estila tanto como antes, pero aún así es el título que tienen.

Bella le miró seria a los ojos, esperando ver la broma escrita en ellos. Pero no la vio. Le estaba diciendo la verdad… ¿En serio?

-¿Que tus padres son condes? –repitió incrédula.

-Así es. –asintió con la cabeza- Mi padre es el conde del condado de Nórfolk, al este del país. Sé que suena a coña, que es como si te estuviera hablando de broma, pero es completamente en serio.

-¿Tú..? –empezó Bella- ¿Tú eres…? ¿Conde?

-Yo no soy nada, mi padre es el que tiene el título.

-Explícame algo más porque no sé si empezar a reír o creérmelo. –le dijo pestañeando lentamente.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, vigésimo tercer conde de Nórfolk. Mi madre, Esme Cullen, es la condesa. Se casaron cuando tenían dieciocho años. Fruto de ese amor…

-No me hables como si estuviera viendo el puto Discovery Channel. –le cortó ella.

-Te hablo igual que lo he contado las veces que he tenido que hacerlo, que afortunadamente no han sido muchas.

-Venga, cuéntamelo como quieras. –le dijo empezando a interesarse por la historia.

-Como te decía, -sonrió mirándola mientras gesticulaba con las manos- fruto de ese amor nací yo. Un dieciocho de junio de hace ya treinta años. No sé si debería admitir mi edad delante de ti, podrías utilizarlo en mi contra.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Ya sabía qué edad tenías. –admitió.- Te he investigado.

-¿En serio?

Bella asintió sonriente.

-Pero, al parecer, mis investigaciones se quedaron muy lejos de descubrir todo esto. Pero, sigue, ¿tienes un palacio? ¿Sabes montar a caballo? ¿Tu padre conoce a la reina? Oh, Dios mío, -se llevó una mano al pecho- no lo había pensado. ¿Tus padres conocen a la reina? ¿Han estado en Buckingham Palace? ¡Espera!

Gritó haciendo que Edward se sobresaltara. Le agarró el brazo con fuerza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de algo que jamás había visto en ella, inocencia.

-Por favor, qué fuerte, -siguió Bella- dime que sí. ¿Fueron a la boda de William con Kate Middleton?

Edward estalló en carcajadas y Bella se rió con él. Realmente estaba sorprendida por el descubrimiento, los padres de su canguro eran condes, ¡condes!

-Isabella, -empezó él cuando se tranquilizó de sus risas- no sabía que eras de las que seguían las vidas de la realeza europea.

-Joder, vivo con Alice, ¿recuerdas? –rió ella.

-Es verdad. –asintió con la cabeza- Alice sí es el tipo de persona que encaja en ese perfil.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Fueron a la boda?

Edward rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.

-Fueron a la boda. –admitió finalmente.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamó Bella riendo- Tengo que hablar con Alice, le va a dar algo cuando se entere de esto. Voy a conocer a unos condes que estuvieron en la boda del siglo, que conocen a la reina de Inglaterra…

-¿De verdad eso es tan increíble? –la cortó entre risas.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ella.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en qué les voy a tener que decir cuando llegue contigo a casa? Eso sí me resulta realmente increíble. –la miró levantando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír- Hola, papá y mamá. Os presento a Isabella. Sí, claro que os suena de algo. La habréis visto en la televisión y en las revistas; sí, es la chica de los pósters de la habitación de mi hermana. ¿Que qué hago con ella en casa? Nada, soy su asesor y hemos tenido que escapar de Nueva York por una pequeña polémica que ha surgido a raíz de una detención por ir borracha al volante. Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue la boda de William y Kate?

Bella le miró sonriente.

-Sería una gran presentación. Creo que jamás me han presentado de esa manera.

-Esto es serio. –dijo él sin sonreír ya- Hace meses que no veo a mis padres.

-No voy a cagarla con ellos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. –se puso a la defensiva.

-No me preocupas tú. –dijo volviéndose a mirarla.- Hay muchas más cosas que no sabes de mí.

-Parece que tenemos unas horas de camino por delante y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. -sonrió.

Edward la miró dubitativo. No sabía si debía contarle su historia a Isabella. No porque no quisiera que ella lo supiera, probablemente incluso le haría bien saber qué le había pasado a él. Pero jamás se lo había contado a nadie. Solo su familia lo sabía. No tenía amigos a los que contárselo porque a raíz de aquello los perdió a todos.

Bella le miraba intrigada y le pareció que no solo era a causa de la curiosidad, que realmente quería saber más de él. Se dejó convencer por ese pensamiento y por esos ojos achocolatados que le miraban con calidez, y tomó aire. Miró por la ventanilla y vio los verdes prados de su país natal, el país que abandonó para no tener que ver día tras día las caras de las personas a las que más daño había hecho en la vida. Iba a abrir las compuertas de los recuerdos y una vez abiertas ya no habría vuelta atrás.


	10. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado**

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla y sintiendo encima la atenta mirada de Bella, empezó a contarle su historia, la historia de su pasado más oscuro.

-Estuve en un centro de desintoxicación.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Bella sorprendida, le pareció apreciar un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-Hace unos ocho años ingresé en un centro de desintoxicación por mi adicción al alcohol y las drogas.

Se volvió a mirarla, atreviéndose a afrontar la mirada de la primera persona a la que le contaba eso en su vida. La cara de Bella era de completa sorpresa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había llevado instintivamente la mano al pecho.

-No me conformaba solo con emborracharme, -rió Edward tristemente- decidí quedarme con el pack completo. Las drogas sentaban mucho mejor si las acompañaba de alcohol.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería decir, ella misma opinaba de manera similar. No solía consumir drogas pero las había probado, y siempre acompañadas de alcohol, sino la cosa perdía la gracia.

-Empecé a beber con dieciséis años, los fines de semana solamente. –continuó él- No era nada preocupante, todos mis amigos lo hacían. Salíamos por ahí y conseguíamos comprar bebida pese a ser menores. Lo normal a esa edad.

Bella asintió de nuevo.

-Pero cuando tenía diecisiete años, antes de terminar el instituto, conocí a unos chicos en la discoteca a la que solíamos ir. Me cayeron bien. Parecían tan desinhibidos y alocados que me gustaron. Yo siempre tenía que dar explicaciones a mis padres por todo lo que hacía y estar con gente así me hacía sentir diferente. No les dije que mis padres eran quienes eran, decidí mantenerlo al margen. Si les hubiera dicho que eran condes probablemente hubieran pasado de mí en ese mismo momento. –suspiró pensativo- La primera noche que estuve con ellos me invitaron a una raya. Acepté enseguida porque quería caerles bien, no sé, necesitaba caerles bien. Así que me la metí sin dudarlo. Y me gustó.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana con ese melancólico. Bella le miraba todavía asimilando la primera parte de su historia. No podía creer que una persona como él hubiera terminado en un centro de desintoxicación, no parecía para nada ese tipo de personas. No sabía si debía decir algo o no, tampoco sabía qué decir exactamente. ¿Qué se dice cuando alguien te está contando algo así? Decidió dejarle seguir hablando sin interrumpirle.

-Me gustó tanto que a la semana siguiente cogí mi primer gramo. De cocaína, empecé fuerte. –sonrió triste con la mirada perdida en los campos que iban dejando a su paso- Y así fueron pasando los fines de semana, entre rayas, cubatas, risas y diversión. Aquel verano me drogué todos y cada uno de los días. No tenía ningún problema en conseguir dinero porque mis padres confiaban en mí y tenía mi propia cuenta de la que podía sacar dinero cuando quisiera. Cuando se dieron cuenta del dinero que faltaba ya era demasiado tarde… Llegaba a casa de madrugada totalmente colocado, dormía cuatro horas y por la mañana volvía a salir para encontrarme con mis nuevos amigos. Dejé de lado a los amigos que tenía desde que era pequeño, no compartían mi manera de divertirme y por lo tanto no eran buenos para mí. –rió amargamente- Increíble como llega a pensar la mente de alguien tan perdido como yo lo estaba entonces.

Bella estiró la mano y la apoyó en la rodilla de Edward. Él se volvió a mirarla y elevó ligeramente la comisura de los labios agradeciéndole ese gesto. Bella le sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Pues que di un paso más en mi locura y probé el crack.

Bella intentó aparentar normalidad ante ese dato. Suponía lo difícil que era para él contar esa historia y no quería que pensara que le daba pena ni asco ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que era una historia que perfectamente podía sucederle a cualquiera, incluso a ella…

-Con dieciocho años me pinchaba, consumía estupefacientes, bebía y pasaba de todo. Un par de amigos de toda la vida intentaron convencerme de que dejara todo ese mundo pero yo les mandé a la mierda, ¿por qué tenían que decirme cómo debía actuar? Yo me lo pasaba de puta madre con la vida que tenía. Dejaron de hablarme y no les culpo. Es más, lo entiendo perfectamente. –se quedó muy serio- Así que solo tenía a los que creía mis amigos, los que me conseguían toda la droga que quería. También estaban mis padres y mi hermana, pero con ellos todo cambió rápidamente. Me negué a ir a la universidad. Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de terminar el instituto. Supongo que tener una familia influyente tuvo mucho que ver en eso. No recuerdo haber estudiado y aún así aprobé todo. Pero no me presenté a la prueba de acceso a la universidad, no quería seguir estudiando, me gustaba mi nueva vida. Salía todos los días, no comía jamás en casa, contestaba fatal a mis padres cuando intentaban hablar conmigo. Llegó un día en que mi padre se cansó de verme actuar así y me cortó el grifo del dinero. Él pensó que eso haría que cambiara, pero no fue así. Ahí empezó el verdadero infierno.

Tomó aire y miró a Bella fijamente.

-No le he contado esto jamás a nadie.

-Puedes confiar en mí. –susurró ella acariciándole la mano.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Jamás pensé que escucharía salir eso de tus labios.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entenderle.

-Me odias, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo no te odio. –contestó sonriente.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin hablar. Edward dirigió su mirada a los labios de Bella, no podía evitarlo teniéndola tan cerca, viéndola casi preocupada por él, escuchando pacientemente su historia y más tranquila de lo que la había visto nunca. Besarla en ese momento no era buena idea, no era el momento. Se obligó a apartar la vista de ella y a continuar hablando.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde iba?

-Comenzó el infierno.

-Ah, sí. –tomó aire- Comenzó el infierno para mis padres y mi hermana. Como no tenía dinero para financiar mis vicios me dediqué a vender todo lo que tenía. Vendí mi video consola, los juegos, mi bicicleta, mi ordenador portátil, mi móvil, mucha de la ropa de marca que tenía, todo lo que pudiera darme el dinero justo para conseguir un pico. No me importaba lo que me daban por mis cosas, solo quería más droga. Mis padres no se enteraron de que vendí casi todas mis cosas hasta que empecé a robar en casa. Es algo que jamás me perdonaré, por mucho que sepa que ellos sí lo hicieron.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento del coche. Bella apretó más fuerte su mano, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

-No eras realmente tú. –susurró.

Él abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Claro que era yo. Era un cabrón que solo pensaba en sí mismo y jamás se preocupó por su familia.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Lo sé, pero los míos… Son demasiado gordos, Isabella. –la miró a los ojos antes de continuar- Robé dinero a mi hermana. ¡A mi hermana pequeña, por Dios! Le quité la hucha donde guardaba las propinas de mis padres. ¿Se puede caer más bajo? Y también robé las joyas de mi madre para conseguir cocaína y crack. Las joyas que habían pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Las joyas que valían miles de euros pasaron a manos de un asqueroso gordo que me las cambió por unos putos gramos de cocaína y cinco chutes. Cinco mierda de chutes de caballo…

Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose como una mierda de nuevo. Todos los días recordaba cómo se había comportado y las cosas que había hecho, pero al contarlo se sintió como el ser más repugnante del mundo entero.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor. –rió amargamente haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara- Un día, después de haberme pasado toda la semana desaparecido durmiendo en la calle entre unos cartones y drogándome sin sentido, volví a casa. Necesitaba dinero para conseguir más caballo. Hice lo peor que he hecho nunca y de lo que más me arrepentiré todos los días de mi maldita vida.

Bella le miraba con los ojos rasgados, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Llegué a casa y mi madre corrió a abrazarme. No le importó que oliera como un puto cubo de basura regado con pis, ni que fuera un puto yonki. Mi madre me quería y había pasado una semana sin saber de mí, pensando que estaría muerto en alguna esquina. Y créeme, hubiera sido mejor.

-No digas eso… -susurró Bella.

-Pegué a mi madre, Isabella. –se volvió a mirarla mientras una lágrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla- Ella intentó retenerme en casa, me agarró del brazo gritando que no me fuera, que iban a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarme, que me quería. Lloraba y gritaba. Lo recuerdo borroso. Pero lo que sí recuerdo con total nitidez es el sonido de la bofetada que le di para que me soltara y se callara. Se cayó al suelo y me fui de allí sin volver la vista atrás, sin preocuparme de que ella estuviera bien. Soy un monstruo.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó la cara con las manos soltando a Bella. Ella se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Le salió de dentro, quiso abrazarle y lo hizo, sin más. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras sentía el dolor de Edward como si fuera el suyo propio. Él la abrazó por la cintura y se dejó consolar.

Un rato después Bella se separó de él para limpiarse las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y Edward aprovechó para respirar hondo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Bella vio tristeza y tortura en los ojos verdes de Edward. Todavía estaba asimilando toda esa información, impactada por la historia, por su crudeza y su dureza. Esa historia que había permanecido dentro de él durante tantos años, endureciéndose, haciéndose pesada, difícil de llevar, torturándole…

-No volví a casa después de eso. –siguió adelante con su historia apartando la mirada de Bella- Me hundí más en mi propia mierda. Viví en la calle durante meses. Comía lo que podía, tampoco me importaba demasiado mientras tuviera droga que meterme. Dormía poco y en cualquier sitio. Robaba en tiendas y en cualquier lugar que hubiera dinero. Hasta que un día me metí en un negocio que salió mal. Principalmente porque me metí casi toda la droga que se supone tenía que vender. Me dieron una paliza y casi me matan.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó realmente asustada.

-Me rompieron una pierna, cuatro dedos de la mano derecha, cinco costillas, una incluso me perforó el pulmón izquierdo, varias contusiones y me dejaron la cara hecha un cuadro. –sonrió- Por suerte recuperé mi belleza natural con el tiempo.

Bella no sonrió ante su gracia.

-Tengo varias cicatrices, pero son casi inapreciables. –siguió contando- Me dejaron tirado en medio de un callejón, sobre un charco de mi propia sangre, inconsciente. No sé quién me encontró, no sé por qué me salvó ni por qué llamó a una ambulancia. Lo único que sé es que desperté en una habitación de hospital y mi madre estaba dormida en el sillón al lado de mi cama. Lloré como un niño al verla. Pese a todo seguía ahí conmigo. Me abrazó como siempre cuando me escuchó llorar y se despertó, como si nada hubiera pasado. Jamás me echó en cara lo que le hice, jamás lo nombró. No lo hemos hablado nunca, pero sé que ella me lo perdonó.

-Es tu madre y te quiere. –susurró Bella acariciando la mano de Edward.

-Pues no debería después de todo que le hice. –negó con la cabeza- Porque pese a todo me ayudaron, estuvieron conmigo siempre después de las cosas horribles que les hice. Me internaron en un centro donde, por fin, admití que tenía un problema. Superé mi adicción con mucho esfuerzo y determinación. Mis padres jamás me echaron nada en cara, jamás me miraron mal ni me dieron la espalda. Pero yo no supe reaccionar ante esa muestra de amor por su parte y cuando estuve recuperado me fui a los Estados Unidos a estudiar. No podía verles las caras después de lo que hice, después de lo que les hice. Vuelvo en Navidad todos los años, pero solo un par de días. Me siento como una puta mierda cada vez que les veo.

-Pero ahora no eres el mismo que eras. –le dijo Bella intentando sonreír- Eres un hombre hecho y derecho que trabaja intentando ayudar a otras personas a no cometer los mismos errores que él cometió.

Edward se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Bella le miró intentando aguantar una sonrisa.

-Ya lo has oído, no pienso repetirlo. –se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, pero claramente estaba intentando no sonreír.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Edward- Me has hecho un cumplido y nadie lo ha escuchado. Esto no se lo va a creer nadie. Creo que el conductor podría haber oído algo…

Se acercó a la ventanilla que les separaba del conductor con intención de golpear el cristal para que lo bajara y hablar con él cuando Bella le cogió del brazo y tiró de él de vuelta al asiento entre risas. Edward se echó a reír mientras dejaba que tirara de él y, como no puso ninguna resistencia, terminó cayendo sobre Bella. Apoyó una mano en el respaldo del asiento y se quedó frente a ella, que todavía tenía cogido su brazo entre las manos. Edward observó esos ojos chocolate sin dejar de sonreír y Bella le correspondió sonriendo también.

-Gracias por no juzgarme. –le dijo él.

-Gracias por contarme tu historia. –susurró Bella sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a perder el control de los latidos.

-Quería decirte algo más… -empezó él llevándose la mano que tenía apoyada en el asiento al pelo y desviando la mirada de sus ojos- Quería pedirte disculpas por gritarte el otro día. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía y… bueno… no me siento demasiado bien al respecto…

Bella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sentía de verdad haberle gritado? ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Puede que el abrazo de la comisaría no hubiera sido tan falso después de todo, igual incluso se preocupaba por ella. Su corazón se saltó dos latidos, latió irregular un par de segundos y se saltó otros tres. Estiró la mano y cogió la cara de Edward para volverla hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes la miraron llenos de diferentes sentimientos, el primero de todos fue la sorpresa. Bella le miró con determinación y sonrió. Miró esos labios que había imaginado besar en tantísimas ocasiones. Edward no aguantó más esa situación y saltó sobre su boca. Ya no podía reprimir más las ganas de hacerlo.

Se besaron con pasión, ambos tenían demasiadas ganas de hacerlo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No era el mejor momento si lo sopesaban entre todos los demás que habían dejado pasar, pero fue el que eligieron. Abrir su corazón ante Bella había supuesto para Edward un gran paso adelante. No es que hubiera pensado con anterioridad que podía contárselo a ella, pero en ese momento supo que podía confiarle ese secreto y que ella le entendería. Y Bella estaba demasiado impactada por la historia, por la dificultad que había supuesto para él cargar con eso, por lo vulnerable que le había visto en contraste con su habitual manera de ser. Y que le pidiera disculpas fue la guinda perfecta al pastel, a ese pastel que era Edward Cullen para ella.

Los labios de Bella eran tal y como él había imaginado. Dulces, suaves, carnosos. Los recorrió con su lengua mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior y dejó que una de sus manos pasara a la cintura de Bella. Encontró piel desnuda y no dudó en acariciarla. Sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas mientras sus manos investigaban por su cuenta. Bella las apartó de su pelo para acariciar los músculos de su espalda. Edward ya tenía una mano dentro de la camiseta de Bella, acariciando su suave espalda mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el roce de sus pechos.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. Perdieron el control por completo. Se besaron casi con desesperación mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con ansia. Se olvidaron de que estaban en un coche que conducía un extraño.

Cuando Edward llevó su mano derecha a uno de los pechos de Bella, ella soltó un gemido que le hizo sonreír. La miró a los ojos y levantó una ceja. Acarició el pezón por encima de la suave tela del sujetador haciendo que se endureciera. Bella notó una sacudida de placer en su clítoris y no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido. Se mordió el labio inferior para refrenarse y no decirle que le quitara ya toda la ropa y que le echara un polvo de los que hacen historia. Edward se lanzó a besarla de nuevo alentado por ese gesto. Ver a Bella mordiéndose el labio para intentar no gemir le resultó algo demasiado sexy.

Estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta a Bella cuando el coche se detuvo. Muy a su pesar, Edward se separó de ella sintiendo como el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y su pene estaba más duro que un puto bloque de hormigón. Miró por la ventanilla mientras las manos de Bella seguían metidas dentro de su camiseta casi arañando su espalda.

-Creo que hemos llegado… -susurró en el oído de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el roce de su aliento en el cuello mientras sentía una nueva sacudida en el clítoris. Agarró más fuerte su espalda y le acercó a ella para besarle el cuello.

-No importa. –susurró mientras deslizaba la lengua por su piel- Saldremos dentro de un rato.

Edward rió entre dientes. Sintió la boca de Bella acercándose a su oreja y justo entonces sus dientes atraparon su lóbulo haciéndole soltar un gemido. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía pero recordó dónde estaban. Sacando fuerza de voluntad de donde no sabía que la tenía puso los brazos a ambos lados de Bella, en el asiento, y se separó de ella. Bella seguía agarrada a su espalda pero le miró a los ojos. Una mezcla de indignación y enfado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el conductor empiece a hacerse preguntas. –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Si no hubieran estado allí, en la misma puerta de casa de sus padres, le hubiera importado una mierda que el conductor estuviera esperando. Es más, si hubiera querido mirar que mirara. En su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de tirarse a Isabella, de follarse a esa mujer que había debajo de su cuerpo y que le ponía tan sumamente cachondo. A esa mujer que le sacaba de quicio y que tenía los labios más maravillosos que había besado nunca.

Que ella le mirara de esa manera no le ayudaba a calmarse en absoluto. Esa mezcla de enfado en su mirada junto con las mejillas sonrojadas por el acaloramiento, los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados… ¡A la mierda todo!

-Joder… -susurró antes de volver a acercarse a ella para besarla de nuevo.

Bella aprovechó para agarrarle con más fuerza e impedir que se alejara. Sus lenguas se movían a una velocidad frenética mientras sus manos volvían a esos lugares que habían abandonado antes.

Unos segundos después escucharon unos golpes en el cristal de la ventanilla. Por suerte las lunas estaban tintadas y no se podía ver nada desde fuera. Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente pero sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo del otro.

-Nos reclaman. –susurró Edward con voz ronca.

Bella le miró y tomó aire para calmarse. Dejó que se separara de ella definitivamente para peinarse un poco antes de salir. Joder. Su corazón latía a un ritmo que no podía ser normal. Estaba realmente cachonda y había tenido que dejar eso a mitad. Observó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Su pelo alborotado estaba completamente desordenado. Por Dios, estaba tan sexy. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan jodidamente sexy en el mundo? Miró sus labios y estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda al conductor y volver a besarle. Justo entonces Edward se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con deseo. Le sonrió como solo él sabía hacer y sintió su clítoris volver a aplaudir.

-No me sonrías así, Cullen. –le dijo muy seria.

-¿Así, cómo? –sonrió él levantando la ceja en esa ocasión resultando todavía más sexy, si eso era posible.

-Así. –repitió ella señalándole con una mano.- Resultas jodidamente sexy.

-¿En serio? –preguntó acercándose a ella sonriente- ¿Crees que soy sexy?

Bella bufó al escucharle.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo eres. –le contestó sin mirarle.

-Una cosa es que lo sepa y otra muy diferente es que tú lo creas.

Se rió encantado con la situación y Bella negó con la cabeza por lo creído que era. Entonces le sintió acercándose a ella y notó su nariz acariciando su cuello. Cerró los ojos ante ese contacto mientras su corazón volvía a acelerarse.

-Tú también eres jodidamente sexy. –le susurró haciendo que se le erizara la piel de todo el cuerpo- No tienes idea de lo que llevaba esperando algo así.

Sonrió al escucharle. Se volvió a mirarle con intención de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios cuando los golpes se repitieron en la ventanilla.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señor Cullen?

-Será mejor que salgamos. –dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella.

Ella asintió tomando aire para calmarse. Se estiró la ropa un poco y movió el cuello a ambos lados para relajarse. Alargó el brazo para abrir la puerta pero notó la mano de Edward agarrando su otra mano. Se volvió a mirarle. Ahí estaba con esa puta sonrisa torcida que hacía que su clítoris hiciera la ola.

-¿Luego habrá un segundo round? –le preguntó.

Bella sonrió.

-Probablemente…

Edward soltó una carcajada y Bella abrió definitivamente la puerta. Lo que vio en el exterior la dejó casi sin palabras.


	11. Conociendo a los Cullen

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Conociendo a los Cullen**

Un palacio. Un puto palacio. Con su enorme jardín, una fuente gigantesca en el centro, rosales, árboles, flores de todos los colores y un camino de piedrecillas que llevaba hasta una escalera de piedra adornada con columnas y estatuas de dioses o lo que fueran. Joder. Un puto palacio enorme. ¿Cuántas habitaciones habría ahí?

-Me cago en la puta. –susurró Bella paralizada de pie delante del coche.

-Esa boquita… –le dijo Edward al oído al escucharla.

¿Por qué siempre se le olvidaba el buen oído que tenía?

Si alguien la hubiera pinchado con una aguja en ese momento no hubiera derramado ni una gota de sangre. Estaba completamente helada. Joder con los condes. Joder con el cangurito.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle hablando con el conductor mientras le daba sus maletas. Era hijo de unos condes. Era el hijo problemático de los condes de no-se-qué que había estado en un centro de desintoxicación. El que parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida en realidad tenía mucho más que contar de lo que parecía. Puede que por eso fuera tan severo con ella. Igual veía que ella podía cometer sus mismos errores y se cabreaba tanto al verla pasar de sus palabras. Joder. No se le ocurría ninguna persona que pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo que alguien que había estado metido en la mierda más absoluta y sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que según qué actos podían conllevar.

Mirándole ahí, frente a la casa de sus padres a los que hizo tanto daño, a los que casi no podía mirar a la cara, se dio cuenta de lo que habría sufrido a lo largo de su vida. De repente cayó en algo. Tenía que volver a hacerles frente por ella, por su culpa. Si no hubiera cogido el coche borracha nada de eso estaría pasando. Decidió comportarse lo mejor posible ante su familia para no dejarle en mal lugar.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó él mientras el conductor arrancaba el coche.

-¿Lo estás tú? –respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Qué remedio…

Le sonrió aunque Bella apreció el nerviosismo en su rostro. Después de todo llevaban viéndose día tras día durante casi dos meses, conocía sus expresiones y esa era casi nueva. Estiró un brazo y le cogió una de las maletas que llevaba para poder coger su mano y transmitirle su apoyo. Edward respiró hondo y comenzaron a andar cargados con un par de bolsas y una maleta enorme de Isabella, todavía cogidos de la mano.

Llegaron ante la gigantesca puerta de madera tras subir la escalinata. Se soltaron las manos y Edward tocó el timbre. Sonó como los de las películas. Din don din. Bella soltó una risita y Edward reprimió la sonrisa. Estar pasando por eso con ella era diferente, como si lo estuviera viviendo con una niña que descubría algo que la hacía emocionarse y vibrar. La observó un instante y se obligó a centrarse en la puerta para no acercarse a besarla con pasión de nuevo.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer de mediana edad apareció tras ella. Tenía los ojos de color verde, pero más claros que los de Edward. Su melena larga y de color caramelo le caía sobre los hombros, y su cara con forma de corazón era la cara más adorable que Bella había visto en su vida. Le recordó a su madre. La mujer la miró extrañada, y frunció el ceño.

-Hola, mamá.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras la mirada de la mujer se trasladó hacia Edward y su expresión cambió a la más absoluta de las alegrías. Abrió la boca mientras sonreía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estiró los brazos y corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Edward la correspondió con mucha más tranquilidad que otras veces. Era como si al habérselo contado a Isabella le resultara más sencillo abrazar a su madre sin repetir en su mente lo que pasó hace tantos años. No se sentía tan tenso, incluso disfrutó de ese abrazo, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía.

Bella dio un par de pasos atrás para dejarles espacio. Sintió que sobraba en ese momento tan íntimo y personal.

-Oh, Edward, hijo mío. –decía la mujer una y otra vez mientras lloraba y le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mamá, siento haber aparecido sin avisar. –le dijo él abrazándola con fuerza también.

-No digas tonterías. –se separó de él mientras se secaba las lágrimas elegantemente con un pañuelo que había sacado de un bolsillo- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa.

Querrá decir en este casoplón, pensó Bella.

-Ha sido una cuestión de última hora. Hemos tenido que salir pitando de Nueva York. –explicó echando una mirada hacia Bella.

Entonces los ojos de la condesa volvieron a reparar en ella y Bella sonrió inocentemente. Quería causarle buena impresión. Extendió una mano hacia ella y se presentó educadamente.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan. Pero puede llamarme simplemente Bella.

Edward enarcó una ceja y la miró sorprendido. A él jamás le había dicho que la llamara Bella.

-Hola, encantada. Yo soy Esme Cullen. –respondió su madre estrechándole la mano cordialmente justo antes de volverse hacia su hijo- Edward, ¿es tu… novia?

Los dos se echaron a reír y Edward negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Bella se sorprendió por esa rápida reacción y lo pronto que había negado que fueran novios. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo sería?

-No, mamá. Es Isabella, mi clienta. –su madre le miró frunciendo el ceño de nuevo- La cantante Isabella.

-Ooohh, ¡ya sé quién es! –exclamó Esme- Katherine está loca con tu nuevo disco, dice que eres la mejor cantante del mundo mundial.

Bella sonrió ante esa afirmación.

-No es para tanto, pero gracias de todas maneras.

-Pero sigo sin entender qué hacéis aquí los dos. –dijo Esme volviéndose a mirar a su hijo.

-Esto… -empezó él- Resulta que han saltado una serie de noticias a la prensa que no favorecen demasiado a su imagen y hemos decidido escapar de Nueva York una temporada. Espero que no os importe que hayamos venido aquí.

-¡Para nada, hijo mío! –exclamó abrazándolo de nuevo- Siempre es bueno tenerte en casa.

Bella apreció la tristeza en las palabras de Esme y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Imaginó lo duro que tuvo que ser todo para ella y le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Esa mujer le transmitía tal sensación de pureza, dulzura y amor que casi se acerca a ellos y les abraza a los dos.

-Venga, -dijo Esme separándose de su hijo- pasad dentro. Tu padre está en Londres atendiendo un par de negocios y Katherine está en su cuarto. Seguro que se pone como loca en cuanto te vea.

Bella sonrió mientras entraba delante de Edward en la casa, bueno, en el palacio, el castillo o lo que fuera. Se quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir el interior. Joder. El techo era altísimo. Había lámparas de cristal enormes que colgaban de él, sabe Dios los años que tendrían, ¡y el dinero que costarían! Alfombras espectaculares, muebles claramente antiguos, cuadros de pintores famosos (suponía ella porque no tenía demasiada idea de arte) y una enorme escalera de mármol que llevaba a la planta de arriba. Acojonante. Era como estar en una película de la realeza. Tenía que llamar a Alice y contarle todo aquello cuanto antes.

Esme les llevó hasta una sala tras atravesar un largo pasillo lleno de obras de arte, cuadros, alfombras y más lámparas. Por suerte esa sala era más normal, es decir, no tenía muebles tan antiguos ni feos, porque había que admitir que serían antiguos y valdrían una millonada, pero eran feos de cojones. En esa sala los sofás eran modernos, con pinta de cómodos y de colores pastel. Había una alfombra enorme de color crema y los muebles eran mucho más adecuados a la época actual. Parecía que era el salón que utilizaban habitualmente. Tenía una tele enorme, aunque la de su piso era más grande.

Se sentaron en los sofás y Esme les dijo que iba a avisar a Katherine de que su hermano había llegado con compañía. Bella no podía dejar de mirar alrededor. Un momento, ¿eso era un Picasso? Sabía poco de arte, pero ese cuadro lo conocía. Qué fuerte…

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy flipando con tu casa. –le dijo sin dejar de observar todo- O tu palacio, o tu castillo, lo que sea.

Escuchó su risa sofocada.

-Esto es como estar dentro del canal Historia, Jack. –siguió con una sonrisa volviéndose a mirarle.

Edward la miró serio. Bella se sorprendió por esa seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada, pensaba que iba a dejar de ser Jack y me llamarías de una vez por mi nombre.

-Me gusta mucho más llamarte Jack. –le dijo acercándose a él de manera sugerente- Sigues siendo mi canguro…

-¿Y mi madre puede llamarte Bella y yo no? –soltó él indignado.

-¿En serio estás picado por eso? –rió ella.

-No estoy picado, simplemente me ha sorprendido. –contestó a la defensiva.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle que era un capullo por pensar así y que sabía perfectamente que sí estaba molesto cuando se escuchó un grito y unos pasos corriendo. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Prepárate, Isabella…

Bella se volvió hacia la puerta de donde provenía el escándalo. Los pasos se acercaban con rapidez pero de repente se escuchó un ruido sordo y un "mierda". Edward soltó una carcajada. Los pasos reanudaron su camino con algo más de lentitud. Por la puerta apareció una chica joven, de unos dieciocho años, con el pelo rubio y a media melena. Tenía los ojos azules y su sonrisa era genuina. Cuando vio a Bella soltó un grito y se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío… -empezó- No me lo puedo creer. Isabella en mi casa. ¡Isabella!

Bella se levantó del sofá sonriendo. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de sus fans y la verdad es que después de lo que había pasado últimamente le gustaba saber que todavía existían los que la querían pese a todo.

La hermana de Edward corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ni tapujo. Bella le correspondió entre risas.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie- ¿Para mí no hay nada?

-Oh, Isabella, -siguió su hermana pasando completamente de él- me encanta como cantas, tu último disco es una pasada, tienes que firmármelo y hacerte una foto conmigo. Porque mis amigos no se van a creer que estés aquí y…

-Kate, no la agobies. –le dijo Edward intentando apartarla de Bella que empezaba a necesitar aire para respirar debido a la efusividad de su abrazo.

-Uy, perdona. –rió ella tímidamente.

Entonces reparó realmente en la presencia de Edward. Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos. Bella pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en los verdes ojos de él, pidiendo disculpas silenciosas por todo lo que hizo. Kate le miró con ojos risueños, como quien mira a su hermano mayor del que se siente orgulloso. Claramente no le guardaba ningún rencor.

Kate sonrió abiertamente y dio un paso hacia su hermano. Edward sonrió y abrió los brazos. La pequeña Cullen saltó dentro de ellos para abrazarle con fuerza. Bella les observaba con una media sonrisa, contenta porque entre ellos las cosas funcionaran pese a todo. Ella no tenía hermanos, siempre había soñado con tenerlos. Por eso le dolía en el alma que unos hermanos no se llevaran bien entre ellos. Se alegró de que, pese a haber cometido errores en el pasado, Kate hubiera sido capaz de perdonarlo.

-Eddie, te he echado de menos, hermanito. –le dijo Kate al oído sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y yo a ti, Kate, y yo a ti…

Entonces ella se apartó de sus brazos y le golpeó en el hombro haciendo que él le mirara sorprendido.

-¿Qué es eso de ser el asesor de mi cantante favorita y no habérmelo dicho? –le preguntó casi enfadada.

-No sabía que fueras tan fan… -se defendió él sonriendo.

-Porque eres mi hermano, si no me enfadaría contigo de por vida.

-Pero si te la he traído a casa, -dijo pasando el brazo por el hombro de Bella y atrayéndola hacia él- es mucho mejor que hablarte de ella.

Kate le miró un instante con la expresión de enfado todavía en su rostro pero enseguida se echó a reír a la vez que aplaudía. Bella sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ese gesto la había hecho parecerse a Alice.

-Kate, -la voz de Esme sonó tras ellos- vamos a dejarles que se acuesten un rato a descansar, seguro que están cansados después de un viaje tan largo.

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Esme se acercó hasta su hija y la cogió de la mano con ternura. Miró a Edward y acarició su mejilla con más de esa ternura que parecía irradiar por todos los poros de su piel. Edward elevó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba y miró a su madre con calidez.

-Sí, mamá, será lo mejor.

Cogió a Bella de la cintura para sacarla de la habitación.

-Yo me voy a quedar hablando con mi madre un rato. –le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Tus maletas están ya en la habitación de invitados. Él te llevará hasta allí para que descanses un rato.

Le señaló a un señor trajeado que esperaba al lado de las escaleras, supuso que formaría parte del servicio.

-Duerme hasta cuando quieras.

-¿Y qué hago cuando me despierte? –le preguntó preocupada- No me conozco esta casa, no sé dónde voy a dormir, ¿y si me encuentro con tu padre? No quiero asustarle…

Edward se echó a reír al verla así, de nuevo tan inocente.

-Puedes llamarme al móvil cuando te despiertes y yo iré a buscarte a tu habitación.

-Vale, -sonrió ella- me parece una buena idea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El corazón de Bella volvió a acelerarse y su clítoris comenzó a latir dejando claro que podría olvidarse de dormir y hacer otras cosas dentro de su habitación con él…

Edward estiró la mano y puso un mechón de pelo de Bella tras su oreja mientras sonreía. Ella tuvo que obligarse a controlar sus impulsos. Sus dedos habían acariciado casi imperceptiblemente la piel de su rostro y ese simple roce había hecho estragos en su interior. Para rematar el momento Edward le regaló su mejor sonrisa torcida. Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo haces queriendo. –le dijo.

-¿El qué? Si yo no he hecho nada… -dijo él fingiendo inocencia pero sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera.

-Eres realmente cargante, Cullen. –siseó Bella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Edward se acercó a ella lentamente y respiró deliberadamente en su oído haciendo que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizara. Bella cerró los ojos porque una sacudida de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo hacía eso con solo el roce de su aliento?

-Me gusta que me llames por mi apellido. –susurró él en su oído.- Mucho mejor que lo de Jack…

Bella quiso decirle algo, contestarle con algo ingenioso y cargado de ironía, pero no pudo. Su mente se quedó en blanco porque Edward acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y lo recorrió lentamente con su lengua. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó completamente y su clítoris empezó a palpitar ansioso. Descruzó los brazos y los llevó hasta la camisa de Edward, con intención de atraerle a ella y besarle tal y como le pedía el cuerpo. Pero él se separó justo después de mordisquear su lóbulo. Bella se le quedó mirando con la respiración entrecortada y las pupilas dilatadas. Él volvió a sonreír y la deslumbró por completo, dejándola todavía más alelada.

-Descansa, Isabella. –le dijo mientras le hacía un gesto al señor trajeado para que la acompañara.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces para recuperarse de su estado de shock y le cogió del brazo. Edward se volvió a mirarla con la mirada divertida. Realmente disfrutaba haciéndole eso, calentándola de esa manera para luego dejarla con las ganas. Maldito canguro gilipollas, sexy y tan jodidamente deseable…

-Esto no me parece serio. –le dijo como pudo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración normal.

-¿Ah, no? –rió él- A mí me parece de lo más divertido.

-Los dos podemos jugar a este juego…

Edward levantó una ceja entre interrogante y seductor.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –le preguntó acercándose más a ella.

-No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Cullen. –envolvió su apellido entre susurros para que sonara lo más erótico posible. Debió hacerlo bien porque una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward.

-Te recuerdo que yo sé dónde vas a dormir hoy, Isabella. –estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro a lo largo de toda su mandíbula, con deliberada lentitud. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y vio perversión en sus ojos verdes- Vigila las visitas nocturnas…

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el salón donde su madre y hermana le esperaban. Bella se quedó ahí parada, hiperventilando, con su clítoris aplaudiendo, haciendo la ola y gritando "¡que venga esta noche! ¡que venga!". Joder, ¡qué le hacía ese hombre! Jamás se había sentido tan cachonda por un simple roce, por unas palabras dichas de manera tan sugerente, por una mirada tan explícita…

Escuchó el carraspeo del señor trajeado y se apresuró a espabilar de su estado de alelamiento made in Cullen. Pestañeó varias veces y fue detrás del hombre. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas, más cuadros, más jarrones y más alfombras espectaculares. Bella no les hizo el más mínimo caso porque en su mente no dejaba de ver los ojos verdes de Edward llenos de perversión, diversión y pasión. Fue como una autómata hasta la puerta donde el señor trajeado se detuvo. Él le abrió la puerta y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que ella respondió como pudo. Entró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Se volvió asustada. Joder, ni siquiera le había dicho adiós ni ella le había dado las gracias. En fin, para otra vez sería.

Observó la que sería su habitación durante las próximas dos semanas. Techo alto como el resto de la casa, sin duda debido a la antigüedad del edificio. Una enorme lámpara de araña presidía el centro del techo. La cama era gigantesca. No tenía dosel y fue algo que la decepcionó ligeramente. ¿No se supone que es eso lo que suele haber en las casas de este estilo? De todas maneras la cama parecía cómoda y bastante nueva. Los muebles no eran anticuados, sino todo lo contrario. Las mesillas eran de color blanco, al igual que la estructura de la cama. El armario era enorme, de un color ceniza muy bonito. Sus maletas estaban frente a él. Una enorme ventana que daba al jardín de la casa tenía cortinas con líneas de color blanco y marrón oscuro, conjuntando perfectamente con los muebles. También tenía un pequeño sofá de color ceniza y almohadas blancas y una mesita baja de cristal. Se acercó hasta una puerta en un lateral de la habitación y vio que era el cuarto de baño. Ver la ducha le hizo recordar las ganas que tenía de ducharse.

Sin pensárselo mucho se desnudó y entró en la ducha. La mampara era de cristal completamente transparente, con unas finas rayas de color blanco que tapaban desde los hombros hasta encima de la rodilla. El agua caliente la ayudó a relajarse, aunque en ningún momento consiguió alejar de su mente el recuerdo de los besos de Edward, sus manos en su cuerpo, sus susurros, su mirada… Pensó en coger la alcachofa de la ducha y terminar con esa sensación de palpitación incesante en su sexo. Un orgasmo. Necesitaba un orgasmo ya. Miró hacia afuera, en el baño, como si pudiera haber alguien observándola. Edward le había dicho que vigilara las visitas. ¿Y si entraba en su cuarto y se la encontraba masturbándose? Se acaloró solamente con pensarlo y su clítoris reaccionó con una sacudida. Joder. Estaba tan cachonda que la idea de que él la descubriera así le resultó de lo más erótica.

-Joder, Bella…

Se reprendió a sí misma y cerró el grifo de la ducha.

-¿Qué te está pasando con este tío? –se secó mientras hablaba consigo misma- Te está pervirtiendo, tu mente calenturienta está ganando terreno frente a tu cordura…

Sonrió a su imagen en el espejo mientras negaba con la cabeza. De verdad que el canguro la estaba volviendo loca.

Se peinó y salió a la habitación para buscar un pijama en su maleta. Bueno, pijama… Ella no usaba nunca pijama. Lo máximo que se ponía para dormir era un camisón, normalmente dormía solamente con bragas. La idea de que Edward pudiera aparecer por su puerta en cualquier momento le supuso un gran debate interno. ¿Camisón o bragas? ¿O quizás nada? Decidió ponerse un camisón negro con encaje que Rosalie le regaló en su cumpleaños y se metió de un salto en la cama. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. De vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas hacia la puerta y a cada ruido que escuchaba en la casa se sobresaltaba pensando que era la puerta abriéndose. Puede que pasara así media hora o más, pero al final el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron y se quedó completamente dormida en esa enorme cama.


	12. Segundo round

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Segundo round.**

Se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar su móvil. Estiró la mano y lo cogió de la mesilla sin levantarse de la cama. Miró la pantalla y sonrió al descubrir que era Jasper el que la llamaba.

-Hola, guapo. –contestó con voz ronca todavía medio dormida.

-Hola, Bells. ¿Qué tal habéis llegado?

-Bien, cansados después de tantas horas de viaje pero bien. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Bueno, aquí estamos. –detectó cierto nerviosismo en su voz- Quería pedirte disculpas por no haber estado contigo el otro día.

-¿Qué dices, Jazz?

-Sí, la otra noche. Si yo me hubiera ido contigo a casa y hubiera pasado de esa zorra seguramente nada de esto habría pasado.

-No, Jazz. –se incorporó en la cama- Lo hecho, hecho está, ya no podemos hacer nada. Y no fue culpa tuya, yo solita sé cagarla perfectamente.

-Pero no estuvo bien que te fueras sola a casa, si hubiera ido contigo, Edward no se hubiera enfadado y no habrías cogido el coche. Lo siento mucho, Bells.

-No pasa nada, cielo, de verdad. Tengo que empezar a asumir mis propios errores.

-No son solo tuyos, todos tenemos que empezar a cambiar un poco el chip.

Notó tristeza en sus palabras. Jasper no solía ser tan negativo y, además, parecía estar ocultando algo, sonaba nervioso.

-Jazz, ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno… En realidad también te llamaba por otra cosa.

-Suéltalo ya. –estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Esto…

Silencio.

-Jazz… –le apremió.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. –tomó aire al otro lado- Armani ha anulado el contrato.

-¿Qué? –exclamó incorporándose hacia delante- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Acaban de llamarme desde la oficina de Milán. No les ha gustado nada verte en las noticias con todo este tema de la detención. Dicen que no pueden permitir que su imagen quede por los suelos contratando a… -carraspeó- a una alcohólica.

Bella no podía articular palabra.

-Dicen que han pasado varias de tus actuaciones por alto porque eres una estrella mundial, pero el tema del alcohol al volante no pueden tolerarlo y menos aún que termines en la comisaría por eso. No quieren que la persona que represente a Armani sea tan mal ejemplo. He intentado convencerles diciendo que habías pasado por un bache, que eso jamás se volvería a repetir, pero no han atendido a razones. Dicen que son una compañía demasiado importante para permitir algo así y no pueden dejar que su nombre sea llevado por alguien... como tú…

Bella seguía sentada con la mirada perdida en el vacío, con un enorme nudo en la boca del estómago y sin reaccionar.

-Bells, por favor, dime algo.

-No… -empezó tras pestañear una vez- No sé qué decir, Jazz…

-Lo siento mucho, cariño, de verdad. Pero no se te ocurra venirte abajo, Bells. ¿Qué importa lo que diga Armani? Eres Isabella, la gran cantante Isabella. Si no es Armani será otra cosa, en otro momento. No necesitabas esto realmente.

-No lo sé…

-Yo te digo que no, Bells. ¡Que le den a Armani! –exclamó enfadado- Que les den a todos. Tú vales mucho y el que no sepa apreciarlo ni perdonar un error, no merece nada de ti.

Bella sonrió ante el intento de su amigo para animarla. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para que la abrazara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas solo de pensarlo.

-Os echo de menos… -susurró Bella.

-Y nosotros a ti. Ya verás como estas dos semanas pasan volando.

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué tal con Edward? –le preguntó intentando cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

Edward. Cierto. No había ido a verla esa noche. ¿Qué hora era?

-Bien, con Edward bien. –contestó secamente. No quería contarle lo que había pasado con él durante el viaje, ni lo de los condes, ni lo de su rehabilitación, ni lo de su encuentro en el coche…

-¿En serio? –exclamó Jasper- Casi no me lo puedo creer.

Agradeció no tenerlo delante porque seguramente descubriría la verdad nada más mirarla. Jasper la conocía tan bien que a veces le daba miedo.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco…

-¿Bells?

-Dime.

-¿No te lo habrás tirado? –soltó así sin más.

-¡Jasper! –gritó Bella- No me lo he tirado, ¿por qué coño me preguntas eso?

-Joder, yo que sé. –rió al otro lado- Hay tal tensión siempre entre vosotros que parece que solo un polvo arreglará esa situación. Habéis pasado un montón de horas solos los dos y eso solo podía terminar con un asesinato o un polvo.

Bella rió al escucharle.

-No hemos echado un polvo. –admitió- Pero…

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó divertido- Ha habido temita.

-Algo ha habido. –admitió Bella sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Alice va a alucinar cuando se entere.

-¡No le cuentes nada! –se apresuró a decirle- Ya se lo contaré yo cuando hable con ella. No quiero que me llame gritando como una loca histérica porque se ha enterado por ti.

-Tienes razón. –rió- Será mejor que se lo cuentes tú misma.

-¿Está contigo? –preguntó esperanzada.

-No, ha salido con Emmet a comprar unas telas para preparar unos de tus modelos para los conciertos.

-Vale, dile que la echo de menos. Díselo a todos.

De nuevo el nudo en el estómago.

-Se lo diré, Bells. Nosotros también te echamos de menos.

Se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono al otro lado.

-Lo siento, tengo que colgarte, me llaman del estudio.

Bella asintió en silencio.

-Hablamos otro rato, Bells. Cuídate mucho y descansa. No le des vueltas a lo de Armani ¿vale? Un beso, te quiero.

-Un beso, Jazz. Yo también te quiero.

La llamada se cortó. Bella se quedó sentada sobre la cama con el teléfono en la mano y asimilando todo lo que Jasper le acababa de contar. Armani no la quería. Había anulado el contrato. Necesitaba un abrazo, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Necesitaba a sus amigos con ella. Odiaba estar al otro lado del océano completamente alejada de su mundo. Observó su móvil un instante. Podría llamarle. ¿Sería una buena idea? Después de todo él le dijo que le llamara cuando se despertara. ¿Qué hora era? Miró el reloj. Las diez y media. Entraba algo de luz por las rendijas de las cortinas. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más escribió un mensaje de texto y se lo mandó a Edward. Se tumbó de nuevo pero volvió a levantarse enseguida al caer en algo. Salió de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Lo que menos quería es que el aliento matutino le jugara una mala pasada en caso de que sucediera algo con él. Se miró en el espejo y dio por buena su imagen. Corrió hasta la cama y se quedó plantada delante. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperarle dentro cubierta por las sábanas? ¿Quedarse de pie? Quizá debería vestirse. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se sentía como una colegiala estúpida.

En medio de sus cavilaciones alguien llamó a su puerta. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Fue andando descalza hasta ella y la abrió despacio. Allí estaba.

-Buenos días, dormilona. –le saludó sonriente.

Iba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de los Yankees de Nueva York. Podía imaginar sus músculos bajo la suave tela de color azul.

-Buenos días. –le contestó dejándole pasar.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó yendo hacia el sofá color ceniza.

-La verdad es que sí. –admitió caminando tras él.

-Pensaba que estarías ya vestida. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –se sentó despreocupado- Había pensado que podíamos ir a la playa si te apetece…

Ella seguía de pie frente al sofá. La observó unos instantes y reparó en que algo raro pasaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bella se encogió de hombros. De repente el nudo de su estómago volvió a aparecer, solo que esa vez no lo pudo controlar. Edward se levantó del sofá nada más ver como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y sus labios se convirtieron en un dulce puchero. Se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros con suavidad.

-Isabella, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Puedes abrazarme? –le preguntó mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Edward asintió sorprendido y la atrajo hacia él. Bella pasó los brazos por su cintura y se apretó a su pecho para comenzar a llorar. Él no sabía qué pasaba, pero aún así acarició su espalda tal y como hizo unos días atrás en la comisaría, consolándola, reconfortándola. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, cerca de su cuello, y aspiró fuertemente su aroma. Olía de maravilla. Una mezcla entre aroma floral y madera. Acarició la piel de su cuello con la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

Edward notó el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Bella y la separó un poco de su cuerpo.

-Isabella…

-Ssshhh. –y se acercó a su rostro para besarle en los labios.

Edward quiso decirle que no era el momento, que sus padres les esperaban abajo, que igual no era buena idea que entre ellos pasara algo así, pero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. La lengua de Bella dentro de su boca le hizo olvidarse de todo.

Bella llevó las manos hasta su nuca, acariciando su pelo mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él. Las manos de Edward pasaron a su cintura, notando la suavidad del camisón que llevaba. Su ritmo cardiaco se multiplicó por tres en cuestión de segundos. Recorrió la espalda de Bella hasta llegar a uno de los tirantes del camisón. Lo apartó lentamente dejando que cayera por su brazo. Besó su hombro desnudo mientras ella metía las manos dentro de su camiseta. Bella recorrió su abdomen musculoso y tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba consiguiendo que Edward se separara de ella para que pudiera quitársela sin problema.

Le observó unos segundos. Tal y como sospechaba. Una voz en su cabeza exclamó: jodeeerrrr, ¡qué bueno está! Y su clítoris apoyó esa opinión mediante una sacudida de placer.

Edward sonrió al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-Exactamente como lo esperaba… -susurró acercándose hacia él de nuevo.

-Y eso que todavía no lo has visto todo. –le contestó con su mejor sonrisa torcida.

Bella bufó en respuesta y sonrió.

-Estúpido creído. –le besó con pasión mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo.

Edward puso las manos en el culo de Bella y la atrajo completamente a su cuerpo consiguiendo que ella soltara un gemido por la impresión del movimiento. Metió una mano bajo la tela del camisón, acariciando su muslo y provocando una corriente de placer en la zona de piel que tocaba. Subió la mano poco a poco, sin dejar de besarla, hasta la tela de las braguitas que llevaba. Soltó un gemido. Edward respondió mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior. Bella se apretó instintivamente más a él y notó su erección. Una nueva sacudida de placer en el centro de su sexo hizo que las piernas le flaquearan. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella ya. Se frotó contra él y Edward fue el que gimió en ese momento. La cogió súbitamente por el culo y la levantó en el aire. Bella pasó las piernas por su cintura y se apretó a él todo lo que pudo mientras él la llevaba hasta la cama. La lanzó sobre el colchón, así, tal cual, sin ningún miramiento. Bella sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Joder, qué brusquedad, cómo le ponía que fuera así de brusco.

Edward fue hasta ella sobre la cama y le quitó el camisón dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Los acarició sin apartar la vista de ellos, deleitándose en sus curvas, en su tacto, en la leve piel de gallina que provocaban sus dedos a su paso. Bella permanecía tumbada observándole, con la respiración agitada mientras él miraba sus pechos como si fuera la primera vez que veía unos en su vida. Edward tocó uno de sus pezones y Bella gimió mientras cerraba los ojos. Él sonrió y tocó el otro. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y los besó. Bella suspiró y se agarró a las sábanas. La lengua de él recorrió primero uno y después el otro, besando la piel que había entre ellos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada roce de su lengua, cuando de repente él mordisqueó uno de ellos. Gimió más fuerte y arqueó su espalda de placer. Edward se acercó hasta su boca y la besó con urgencia, demasiado necesitado de sus besos tras escucharla gemir de esa manera. Bella llevó las manos hasta el botón de su pantalón, que desabrochó casi con prisas. Él la ayudó a quitarle los pantalones, incorporándose ligeramente para que pudiera bajarlos con mayor facilidad. Bella acercó su cuerpo al de él, acariciando con sus pechos su torso desnudo. Edward notaba sus pezones duros rozando su piel mientras la besaba. Llevó una mano hasta sus braguitas y empezó a bajarlas. Ella se movió dejándole saber que quería que se las quitara ya. Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Bella acarició su abdomen para seguir bajando hasta la goma de su calzoncillo. Bajó un poco más y tocó su pene consiguiendo un gemido de placer por su parte. Le quitó los calzoncillos sin entretenerse más. Quería que la penetrara, quería sentirle dentro de ella ya.

-Isabella… -le susurró separándose un poco de ella.

-Llámame Bella. –le dijo mientras pasaba las manos por su cuello y se acercaba más a él.

-No tengo preservativo.

-No importa, tomo la píldora.

-Pero…

-Cállate ya, Cullen.

Él rió entre dientes al escucharla y la besó con fuerza. Se puso sobre ella sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Bella abrió las piernas para dejarle claro que quería que lo hiciera ya, que no podía esperar más. Él la miró a los ojos un instante y acarició su rostro con la mano, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente cubierta de sudor. Acercó su pene a la entrada de Bella, haciendo que ella gimiera, pero se apartó enseguida. Sonrió y volvió a hacerlo. Bella le miró frunciendo el ceño. Él le respondió con una sonrisa torcida al más puro estilo "I'm sexy and I know it". Siguió jugando con ella, acariciando su clítoris con la punta de su pene, acercándolo a su entrada que cada vez estaba más y más húmeda. Bella clavó las uñas en su espalda, estaba al borde del orgasmo. Se incorporó en la cama para besarle con urgencia. Edward ya no podía aguantar más ese juego así que la penetró por completo. Bella soltó un gemido que perfectamente podría haberse escuchado en toda la casa. Él gruñó mientras empezaba a embestirla con fuerza. Ella pasó las piernas por su cintura, consiguiendo mayor conexión con él en cada movimiento. Se movieron a la vez, suspirando, gimiendo, besándose sin parar.

-Edward… -susurró en su oído justo antes de atrapar su lóbulo con los dientes.

Las embestidas de Edward se aceleraron. Ella no aguantó más y llegó al orgasmo. Sintió una sacudida de placer desde su clítoris hasta el resto de su cuerpo, llenándola por completo. Agarró con fuerza su espalda y cerró los ojos justo para notar como él alcanzaba el clímax. Se corrió dentro de ella tras una embestida bestial que la hizo gemir de la impresión y el placer que le provocó. Edward se desplomó sobre ella mientras respiraba entrecortado.

Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que él se apartó de encima de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Bella notaba su corazón latir a un ritmo que no debía ser sano. Volvió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su canguro.

-Bueno… -susurró él con la respiración agitada- Esto ha sido toda una novedad.

Ella sonrió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Estiró una mano e intentó peinar un poco su enmarañado pelo.

-Un segundo round en toda regla. –dijo haciendo que ella se echara a reír.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-No sé si mi madre se va a creer que entre nosotros no hay nada. Si te ha escuchado gemir de esa manera voy a tener que inventarme una buena excusa.

Bella le golpeó en el hombro sonriendo.

-Tendré que decirle que me has seducido llamándome a tu cuarto para que te consolara… -la miró elevando una ceja.

-¡Oye! –exclamó- Eso era en serio.

-Pues parece que se te ha olvidado demasiado pronto. –se echó a reír.

-Tú tampoco has puesto demasiadas objeciones.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó incorporándose sobre un brazo- ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar todo este tiempo?

Bella le miró interrogante.

-El día de la bañera, la grabación del videoclip… ¡Soy un hombre, por el amor de Dios!

Se echó a reír y él la acompañó.

-No va a quedar serio que yo diga esto, -estiró una mano para acariciar uno de sus pechos desnudos- pero estás tan buena que no podía dejar de pensar en ti de esta manera.

Bella dio un respingo al notar como pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Sintió de nuevo una sacudida de placer en su clítoris. Joder, podría volver a empezar en ese mismo momento. Se acercó a él y le besó. Él pasó la mano por su cintura y la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo. Sintió su corazón latiendo deprisa en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su culo. Justo cuando empezó a notar como su pene comenzaba a reaccionar ante su cercanía, él se separó de ella.

-Tenemos que salir de esta habitación. –dijo mirándola a los ojos- Estaba desayunando con mi familia cuando me has mandado el mensaje. Se estarán preguntando qué pasa.

Bella hizo un puchero y se acercó más a él pasando los brazos por su cuello. Recorrió con su lengua los labios de Edward y él sonrió.

-Bella…

Entonces ella paró para mirarle.

-Me gusta que me llames así…

-Todavía no me habías dicho que podía hacerlo. –contestó sonriente.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-¿Eso va con segundas? –preguntó con su mejor sonrisa torcida.

Sacudida en el clítoris.

-Por supuesto… -susurró acercándose de nuevo a él.

Se besaron durante unos segundos, dejando que sus manos acariciaran de nuevo sus cuerpos desnudos. Pero Edward hizo uso de su cordura casi olvidada y se separó de ella.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ya si no quieres que te deje sin poder andar en un par de días.

Su clítoris palpitó de emoción al escucharle decir eso. Joder. Quería quedarse sin andar dos días, o tres, o los que fueran necesarios para echar otro polvo con él. Se golpeó mentalmente, estaba perdiendo los papeles con ese hombre.

-Me estás mirando de una manera que dice demasiado de ti. –le dijo él mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-¿Y qué te dice mi mirada? –le preguntó ella apoyándose sobre un brazo sin dejar de mirarle.

-Que eres una pequeña golfa.

Lo dijo como le hablaba cuando se enfadaba, con ese tono serio y autoritario que utilizaba para ordenarle cosas. Una parte de ella se enfadó al escucharle decir eso, pero otra parte sonrió perversamente. ¿Que qué parte ganó? La perversa, por supuesto.

-Vamos, levanta de ahí. –le ordenó mientras recogía su ropa del suelo- Tienes que conocer a mi padre.

Bella le hizo caso inmediatamente, sin cuestionárselo ni un instante. Un momento. ¿Qué coño…?

-No te creas que después de esto voy a hacerte caso en todo lo que me digas. –le dijo señalándole con un dedo mientras recogía sus bragas del suelo.

-No lo he creído ni un segundo. –sonrió.

-Me alegro, porque no será así.

Le escuchó reírse mientras se ponía los pantalones. Observó su perfecto cuerpo desnudo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de correr hasta él para follárselo en el suelo.

-Si me miras de esa manera no voy a poder terminar de vestirme, Isabella. –dijo mientras recogía la camiseta.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia el otro lado para ir a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

-¿Me vas a contar porqué te has echado a llorar antes? –le preguntó sentándose despreocupado en el sofá.

Bella le contó lo de Armani mientras se vestía. Él la escuchó en silencio, sopesando sus palabras, asintiendo y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando.

-Necesitaba un abrazo. –le dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta de tirantes con los vaqueros ya puestos.

-Has tenido más que eso. –le sonrió de esa manera que le derretía completamente.

Solo pudo sonreír.

Edward se levantó del sofá a la vez que ella iba hacia la puerta. La cogió del brazo antes de que la abriera. Ella le miró interrogante.

-Siempre que necesites un abrazo no dudes que estaré ahí para dártelo.

-Gracias. –le contestó como pudo.

No esperaba una frase de ese estilo de Edward. Era como si no fuera con su personalidad. Pero le encantó escucharlo. Él le sonrió calidamente. Bella dio un par de pasos hacia él y le abrazó. Edward se sorprendió un poco pero le correspondió enseguida. Se separaron y Bella le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Los abrazos dicen mucho de una persona. –le dijo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dicen de mí?

Ella le miró unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír. Su mirada pasó de seria a divertida con un toque sexy que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

-Me dicen que eres un pequeño golfo.

Él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Ella rió con él y abrió la puerta. Justo cuando salía de la habitación él le dio un cachete en el culo, se volvió sorprendida hacia atrás para encontrarse con la expresión falsamente inocente de su canguro.

-Si soy un golfo tendré que comportarme como tal, ¿no?

Ella rodó los ojos y empezó a andar escuchando las risas de Edward tras ella. Sonrió. Qué diferente parecía él entonces. Le gustaba esa faceta desenfadada, canalla y divertida. Le gustaba tanto como el polvo que acababan de echar los dos.


	13. Cosquillas estúpidas

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Cosquillas estúpidas**

Bella conoció a Carlisle Cullen, vigésimo tercer conde de Nórfolk. Se quedó muy sorprendida por lo cordial y familiar que se comportó con ella, como si no fuera una persona famosa sino una amiga de su hijo. Carlisle era guapísimo, como sacado de una agencia de modelos. Ya entendía de dónde había sacado Edward toda su belleza, con esos padres era lo más normal. El conde era rubio, de piel muy clara y ojos marrones claros. Tenía porte de conde, sí, no sabría explicarlo, pero tenía toda la pinta de conde. Correcto, erguido, con buenos modales. Pero a la vez tenía un toque divertido que le hacía parecer una persona normal y corriente.

-Son personas normales y corrientes. –le dijo Edward cuando se lo comentó mientras salían al jardín después de haber desayunado con su familia- ¿Por ser condes tienen que ser serios y desagradables?

-No sé, no había conocido a ningunos condes nunca. –rió Bella- No sé cómo tienen que ser.

Edward rió a carcajadas mientras negaba con la cabeza, claramente divertido por algún pensamiento que acababa de tener. Bella le miró esperando que dijera qué le había hecho tanta gracia.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó cuando no le dijo nada.

-Nada, nada. –contestó sin dejar de reírse.

-Jack… -se cruzó de brazos empezando a impacientarse.

Él la miró todavía sonriente y tomó aire.

-Te vas a enfadar.

-No me enfadaré.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó moviendo una mano en el aire- Me reía porque tú sí eres exactamente como se supone que tiene que ser una persona famosa.

Bella frunció el ceño sin entenderle.

-Eres egocéntrica, alocada, las cosas tienen que ser como tú las quieres y cuando tú las quieres, eres consentida y tienes demasiada mala leche.

-¡Y tú eres gilipollas! –exclamó empezando a andar.

-¡Espera! –rió corriendo tras ella- ¿Ves como tienes mucha mala ostia? No sabes aceptar una crítica.

-Acepto lo que me da la gana aceptar. –siguió caminando con gesto enfadado.

Escuchó las risas de Edward tras ella. Maldito gilipollas.

-Eres como una niña pequeña, Isabella.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle que no le había parecido una niña pequeña hacía unas horas en la habitación.

-No me has dejado terminar con la explicación. –le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y consiguiendo que parara de andar.

Se puso delante suya y cogió su barbilla para levantarle la cara y que le mirara. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban divertidos mientras que los de ella estaban totalmente llenos de enfado.

-¿Qué más vas a decirme? –le gritó- ¿Que soy una niñata consentida? ¿Que soy una inconsciente que no hace más que arruinar su vida?

En ese momento Edward cambió la expresión de su rostro y la miró serio.

-No, Isabella. –le dijo suavemente todavía sujetando su barbilla- Te iba a decir que pese a ser una niñata consentida e inconsciente, eres una persona que sabe que la caga en ocasiones, que sufre, que tiene sentimientos igual que el resto de los mortales. Que eres una persona divertida pese a poder ser cargante en mil ocasiones. Que eres como una niña pequeña dentro del cuerpo maravilloso de una mujer. Que irradias inocencia cuando te dejas ser como eres y que eso me encanta. Que eres encantadora con tus fans y sabes corresponder lo que ellos te dan. Que has encandilado a mi padre con una sola de tus sonrisas y que, aunque las razones que nos han traído hasta aquí no son demasiado buenas, me alegro de que estés conmigo.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decirle. Edward sonrió al verla confusa y se acercó para besarla en los labios. Fue un simple roce, pero la hizo sentir como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo y flotara. Volvió a mirarla con esos ojos tan preciosos y tuvo que volver a parpadear.

-Venga, -le espetó él- suéltame alguna de tus puñaladas.

Bella sonrió.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna. –admitió.

Él se echó a reír y a Bella le pareció el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Edward apartó la mano de su barbilla y empezó a andar. Bella le siguió sin dejar de sonreír, notando como una sensación de hormigueo se instalaba en su estómago. Una sensación que la hizo sentir ligera, capaz de volar. Sin dejar de sonreír fue hasta el lado de Edward, cogió una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Siguieron paseando mientras él le explicaba qué estatuas eran las que había a lo largo del jardín y las historias que había tras ellas.

Los días fueron pasando en el castillo de los condes de Nórfolk (Edward ya le había aclarado que se trataba de un castillo y que había mil historias antiguas que hablaban de él, algún día le contaría alguna). Bella había tomado por costumbre correr por el jardín todas las mañanas, Kate la acompañaba en alguna ocasión. Se llevaba muy bien con la hermana de Edward, era como tener a Alice con ella y eso la hacía sentirse mucho menos lejos de casa. Se habían hecho grandes amigas pese a hacer solamente cuatro días que se conocían.

Gracias a que la madre de Edward tocó la guitarra cuando era joven y todavía conservaba una en el trastero, Bella pudo ensayar sus canciones para su vuelta a los escenarios. También ensayaba delante de la televisión viendo vídeos que Kate tenía grabados con sus coreografías. Cantaba por las mañanas y por las tardes, consiguiendo que Esme tarareara sus canciones de tanto escucharlas. Kate estaba encantada porque lo de tener a su cantante favorita en casa, cantando sus canciones, bailando con ella, riendo con sus gracias, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Edward observaba a Bella siempre desde cerca, asegurándose de que no se quedaba demasiado tiempo pensativa y dándole vueltas al tema de Armani, a la detención o a cualquier cosa que pudiera desestabilizarla emocionalmente. Su sentimiento protector con ella se había multiplicado en los últimos días. Ya no la consideraba solamente una clienta, para él era mucho más que eso. Por las noches se escapaba de su habitación para ir al cuarto de ella, de puntillas por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo. Ella sonreía encantada cada vez que le escuchaba abrir la puerta y le acogía con los brazos abiertos en su cama, bueno, y también con sus piernas. Perderse entre sus besos, caricias, gemidos y ese maravilloso cuerpo creado para el deseo era algo que jamás había esperado que sucediera entre ellos. Conectaban. De una manera extraña, pero conectaban.

Estaba asomado por la puerta observando a Bella cubierta de sudor bailando con su hermana, mientras dejaba que su mente divagara y se imaginaba acercándose a ella para cogerla en brazos y llevársela hasta la cama para tirársela de la manera más salvaje, cuando escuchó a su madre carraspear tras él. Se volvió sobresaltado y le sonrió.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hijo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que sí.

Echó un último vistazo a Isabella y fue con su madre. Entraron en el salón que más utilizaban de la casa y se sentaron en el sofá. Esme le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Puedes trasladarte a su cuarto si quieres.

Edward le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No soy tonta, Edward. –le dijo sonriendo más abiertamente- Desde que habéis llegado parece que tenemos mucho movimiento nocturno por la casa.

-Esto… -empezó él pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso- Mamá, yo…

-Tienes treinta años, hijo mío, hay muchas cosas que doy por supuestas y que no necesitas explicarme.

Edward rió algo más relajado.

-Lo siento. –le dijo- Pensaba que nadie se estaría enterando.

-No hace falta más que ver cómo la miras para saber que entre vosotros hay mucho más que una simple relación de trabajo.

Edward la miró frunciendo los labios, sorprendido de que fuera tan sencillo ver eso desde fuera.

-Soy tu madre y te conozco. Creo que jamás te había visto mirar a nadie de esa manera y me hace muy feliz. Parece que por fin has encontrado tu sitio en este mundo.

Él asintió lentamente mientras los recuerdos del pasado comenzaban a bombardear su mente.

-Mamá, siento mucho todo lo que hice. –la cogió de la mano- Todos los días pienso en ello y me arrepiento tantísimo que me odio por como os traté, por cómo te traté a ti.

-Eso ya está olvidado, cariño. –acarició el dorso de su mano mientras le miraba con dulzura.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fui un auténtico cabrón.

-Te quiero, hijo. –se encogió de hombros- Todo el mundo comete errores y está dentro del amor de las personas el saber perdonar y seguir adelante. Debe ser que te quiero demasiado.

Sonrió y Edward se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Su corazón latía feliz dentro de su pecho, sintiendo como una enorme capa pesada se desprendía de él y se convertía en un corazón ligero, algo que jamás había sido.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá. –le susurró.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato para luego seguir conversando acerca de sus vidas. Edward le habló de Bella y todo lo que habían pasado en esos dos meses. Esme le habló de sus actividades diarias, de las causas benéficas para las que trabajaba y de la vida en esa isla lluviosa. Se rieron y compartieron anécdotas. Edward agradeció pasar ese rato con su madre, volvió a sentirse cercano a ella. Desde ese momento supo que jamás se le haría tan difícil volver a Inglaterra a pasar una temporada con sus padres.

Esa noche, después de cenar, mientras subía las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación, Edward escuchó el sonido de una guitarra que provenía del cuarto de Bella. Se acercó hasta allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza por la rendija y la vio sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, con la guitarra en sus manos. El pelo le caía por un hombro, alborotado y dándole un toque de dulzura que acompañaba a las notas de la canción. Miraba a la guitarra fijamente, entonces empezó a cantar.

-_I've been awake for a while now, you've got me feelin like a child now, 'cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tinglies in a silly place_. –Bella sonrió mientras cantaba- _It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose, where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time where ever you go._

Edward apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y sonrió mientras la escuchaba cantar. Esa voz tan dulce que le hacía olvidarse de todo y sentir que todo iba bien le envolvió por completo, haciendo que su corazón latiera mientras la paz se instalaba en su interior.

-_The rain is fallin' on my window pane, but we are hidin' in a safer place. Under covers stayin' dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore. It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, where ever you go._

En ese momento Bella miró hacia la puerta y le vio allí parado, observándola con una sonrisa. Le aguantó la mirada un instante mientras solo punteaba en la guitarra, sonrió y siguió cantando.

-_What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way? I just... mmmmmm…_

Edward soltó una carcajada y empezó a andar hacia el interior de la habitación.

-_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time where ever you go._

Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Bella sonrió tímidamente ya que la canción revelaba demasiado, pero no tenía por qué admitir que la había escrito pensando en él. Bueno, igual ya era demasiado tarde para negar eso.

-_I've been asleep for a while now. You tucked me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control, when you kiss my nose the feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile, baby just take your time now, holdin' me tight…_

Dejó de tocar para encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de extraños sentimientos que no supo descifrar. Edward se acercó lentamente hasta ella para depositar un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y Bella sonrió como una idiota.

-No pienses que esto es por ti. –le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

Edward rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás se me ocurriría pensar algo así. –estiró una mano y apartó un poco el pelo de la cara de Bella- Sé que todo eso era por mi padre.

Bella rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te quedaste demasiado impresionada por su belleza de la campiña inglesa y por su porte imperial. –sonrió sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella reía.

-Es que tu padre está muy bueno. Siempre que me mira siento cosquillas en una parte tonta de mi cuerpo… -rió volviéndose a mirarle.

Edward compuso su mejor sonrisa torcida y la miró con todo el poder de su verde mirada haciendo que esas cosquillas se instalaran en su clítoris instantáneamente.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… -susurró acercándose a su boca.

Bella abrió los labios preparándose para su beso y Edward acabó con el espacio que los separaba para besarla con pasión mientras agarraba su nuca para atraerle más a él. Bella le besó con ganas mientras su corazón empezaba a latir como loco. Dejó caer lentamente la guitarra hasta el suelo para poder pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se incorporó sin dejar de besarle para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas. Edward pasó las manos por su cintura y metió las manos bajo su camiseta. Bella sintió su erección y se frotó contra ella, cosa que hizo salir un gemido de la boca de él. La cogió con fuerza por el culo y la arrastró junto a su cuerpo hacia el centro de la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quitó la camiseta y Bella se encontró desnuda de cintura para arriba. La lengua de Edward bajó despacio por su cuello, recorriendo su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se detuvo como siempre solía hacer, recorriéndolos sin prisa, provocando en ella constantes sacudidas de placer que la obligaban a agarrarle del pelo con fuerza mientras su espalda se arqueaba. La erección de Edward había crecido notablemente y Bella se incorporó para empezar a desnudarle. Le quitó la camiseta y fue dejando un reguero de besos por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pequeños pezones para mordisquearlos un poco. Bajó por su abdomen besándolo y acariciándolo sin descanso, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Edward. Cuando llegó a su ombligo empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón mientras acariciaba furtivamente su miembro. Le bajó los pantalones y le miró a los ojos un instante. Edward apreció el deseo escrito en ellos y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, alentándola para seguir adelante. Si iba a hacer lo que sospechaba quería que lo hiciera con ganas.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y Edward se incorporó para cogerla por la nuca y besarla con pasión descontrolada. Que hiciera eso siempre le causaba el mismo efecto, puede que fuera por la falsa expresión de inocencia que ella usaba cada vez que se mordía el labio. Le volvía loco. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y qué conseguía con ello. Sonrió internamente al ver el resultado.

Se separó de él para continuar con lo que había empezado. Metió los dedos bajo la goma del calzoncillo y acarició la piel que había bajo ella, poco a poco, mientras besaba la zona de los huesos de su cadera. Empezó a estirar de la tela hacia abajo, despacio, siguiendo con besos toda la zona que iba dejando al descubierto. Su pene apareció erguido, brillante en la punta, esperando que le trataran como merecía. Bella elevó una ceja y sonrió.

-Parece que está encantado de verme. –susurró consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Edward.

Lo cogió con una mano y notó como él se tensaba. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, despacio pero con fuerza. Edward jadeaba sin parar. Bella se acercó a la punta para chuparla con la lengua, cosa que hizo que él arqueara la espalda. Recorrió despacio la punta de su pene con la lengua para luego meterlo entero lentamente dentro de su boca. Jugó con él, mordisqueándolo con cuidado, succionándolo y besándolo, moviendo su boca de arriba abajo con él dentro, escuchando los gemidos de Edward que cada vez eran más y más fuertes. Notó como se convulsionaba bajo su mano y se separó rápidamente de él. Edward abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con la boca abierta y clara expresión de desconcierto.

-¿No pensarás que voy a dejar que te corras tan pronto? –le preguntó gateando hacia él con mirada pícara.

-Isabella, -susurró con la respiración entrecortada- estaba equivocado.

Bella le besó en los labios.

-¿En qué? –le preguntó sin dejar de besarle.

Edward la cogió por las muñecas y la miró muy serio. Bella se sobresaltó y observó sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. No supo porqué, pero sintió algo de miedo ante esa mirada tan fiera. Un miedo que le provocó una sacudida de placer directamente en el clítoris.

-No eres una pequeña golfa. –susurró justo antes de moverse rápidamente para terminar sobre ella mientras continuaba sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas. Bella jadeó por el movimiento tan brusco y él la besó con fuerza impidiéndole casi respirar. Se apartó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. –Eres una auténtica golfa.

Bella sonrió pícaramente e intentó incorporarse para besarle, pero él se echó hacia atrás impidiendo que lo hiciera. Le miró sorprendida sin entender qué pretendía. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Tú has empezado a jugar. Atente a las consecuencias.

Sujetó sus dos muñecas por encima de su cabeza con solo una mano, con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Bella le miró a los ojos ligeramente turbada, asustada y sí, tremendamente caliente, para qué iba a engañarse. Edward volvió a besarla con pasión y ella le correspondió encantada, dejando que mordiera su lengua y sus labios, dejándose arrastrar por la pasión y la incertidumbre de saber qué iba a pasar. Necesitaba tocarle así que intentó soltar una de sus manos, pero él ejerció más presión sobre ellas impidiéndole moverse. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Bella sintió su sexo humedecerse por completo. Joder, que le mirara tan serio, con tanta autoridad, le ponía tan cachonda… Cesó en su intento por soltarse y se relajó bajo el cuerpo de Edward. Él notó ese cambio y sonrió.

-Así me gusta. –susurró acercándose hasta su oído- Vamos a jugar a una cosa.

Bella soltó un gemido al notar su aliento caliente sobre su piel y cómo eso provocaba un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Asintió con la cabeza. Edward sonrió y besó la piel de debajo de su oreja.

-Voy a soltarle las muñecas pero no podrás moverte, no me obligues a buscar algo con lo que atarte.

Bella asintió de nuevo notando como el nerviosismo se instalaba en su interior, provocándole más placer todavía.

-Si te mueves tendré que hacer cosas que no sé si te gustarán del todo.

Bella respiraba entrecortada cada vez más acalorada por toda esa situación. ¿Qué coño le haría si se movía? Joder, qué cachonda estaba. Notar el roce de su pene sobre su muslo de vez en cuando no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Voy a soltarte. –susurró de nuevo en su oído- Pórtate bien y tendrás tu recompensa.

Bella asintió sin poder decir ni una palabra. Sentía la boca seca y un incesante repiqueteo en su clítoris que nublaba su sentido de análisis y raciocinio. Estaba por completo a su servicio, debajo de su cuerpo y totalmente rendida ante él. Que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella pero que lo hiciera pronto o iba a gritar.

Edward soltó sus muñecas y ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Él bajó por su cuello recorriéndolo con la lengua, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Mordió sin demasiado tacto uno de sus pezones consiguiendo que soltara un gemido que le hizo sonreír. Joder, le había dolido, pero le había gustado demasiado. Cerró los ojos ante el placer que sentía, intentando reprenderse por haber sentido placer ante un gesto tan brusco por parte de Edward, pero no pudo concentrarse porque notó como su lengua empezaba a entretenerse con su otro pezón. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mover las manos y dirigirlas hasta su pelo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras él continuaba con su juego.

Notó sus manos cogiendo sus pantalones cortos y bajándolos sin ningún cuidado, llevándose su tanga con ellos. Soltó un jadeo por la impresión. ¿Por qué se ponía tan cachonda ante esa brusquedad? Buf, no era el momento para pensarlo, la lengua de Edward acababa de empezar un viaje bajando por su estómago hasta su sexo. Cerró los ojos en cuanto notó como él le abría las piernas con lentitud, en un gesto totalmente desacompasado con el resto que había utilizado hasta ahora. Bella temblaba de placer mientras él movía su pierna derecha y respiraba contra su piel desnuda. Separó su otra pierna igual de despacio y entonces Bella no notó nada. Abrió los ojos asustada, pensando que quizá su juego era llegar hasta ahí y dejarla de esa manera. Pero no, ahí estaba él, mirándola con esa sonrisa torcida que conseguía desbarajustar todos sus circuitos. Bella se mordió el labio con la inocencia que utilizaba a su favor de vez en cuando, consiguiendo que él riera.

-No es tu turno para jugar, golfilla. –susurró acercándose a su boca- Pero aún así… Me gusta demasiado cuando haces eso.

Y la besó con pasión, recorriendo toda su boca con la lengua, dejando a Bella sin aliento, con el corazón todavía más acelerado y los labios completamente hinchados. Se separó de sus labios y volvió a mirarla desde arriba.

-¿Por dónde iba? –preguntó juguetón recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada hasta llegar a su sexo- Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Bajó la cabeza hasta el centro de sus piernas todavía abiertas y recorrió sus ingles con la punta de la nariz, aspirando su aroma y notando como ella temblaba sin parar. Escuchó sus suspiros cada vez que se acercaba más a su centro. Decidió dejar de jugar tan sucio por un instante y besó su clítoris consiguiendo que ella arqueara la espalda. Sonrió. Lo recorrió con la lengua, escuchando los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Notó lo húmeda que estaba. Con la punta de la lengua empezó a acariciar su entrada.

-Edward… -susurró ella casi al borde del orgasmo.

Entonces la introdujo por completo dentro de ella provocando una sacudida en todo su cuerpo. Ah, no, no iba a dejar que llegara al orgasmo en ese momento. Se incorporó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Bella le miró implorante, con los labios húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas, con las manos todavía por encima de la cabeza y esos pechos tan perfectos completamente expuestos. Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te ha gustado el juego? –le preguntó a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Ella asintió mientras respiraba entrecortada.

-¿Quieres que lo terminemos?

Volvió a asentir a la vez que se mordía el labio, ya no por intentar seducirle, sino porque necesitaba hacerlo.

-Dilo. –le ordenó con ese tono de voz autoritario que activó de nuevo su cerebro.

-Por favor… -susurró mirándole a los ojos- Métemela ya.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió encantado por escucharla decir eso. Se acercó a besarla a la vez que empezaba a penetrarla despacio. Bella soltó un suspiro al notarle entrando dentro de ella por fin. Quería tocarle, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo. Edward detectó su indecisión y la embistió con fuerza consiguiendo que gimiera de placer.

-Puedes tocarme, Bella.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Llevó sus manos hasta su pelo para agarrarlo con fuerza y atraerle hacia ella, le besó con ansia mientras él se movía sobre ella preso de la repentina necesidad de poseerla por completo. Sus lenguas se movían sin control, gemían sin pudor mientras sus cuerpos sudados se movían más y más deprisa para alcanzar el clímax. Bella sintió una sacudida en su interior que precedió al mayor orgasmo que había tenido jamás en su vida. No pudo evitarlo y gritó su nombre mientras clavaba sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Edward. Él corrió a besarla porque escucharla pronunciar su nombre a la vez que llegaba al orgasmo había conseguido que él también se corriera.

Sus jadeos inundaron la habitación durante unos instantes. Se quedaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro, con los ojos cerrados y las bocas abiertas buscando oxígeno. Bella no podía moverse, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Había sido espectacular, increíble. Joder, ¡qué polvo! Sonrió como una idiota.

-Guau…

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Edward rió al escucharla pero tampoco podía articular palabra. Se acercó hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos desacompasados de su corazón. Permanecieron así un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Edward levantó la vista entonces para verla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Parece que te ha gustado el juego. –dijo divertido.

-Aja…

-¿Aún no puedes hablar? –le preguntó incorporándose un poco más.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Edward soltó una carcajada.

Se acomodó un poco en la cama y cogió la sábana para cubrirles a los dos. Bella le observó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué hacía?

-Me voy a quedar a dormir contigo. –contestó a su pregunta silenciosa.- Si te parece bien, por supuesto.

-¿Y tus padres? –preguntó curiosa.

Normalmente se marchaba después de pasar un rato en su cama para volver a su cuarto y que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Mis padres no son estúpidos. –sonrió recostándose sobre la almohada- Están al tanto de lo que pasa por las noches en esta casa.

Bella se sintió totalmente avergonzada al escucharle. Joder. Seguro que esa noche la habían oído gritar el nombre de su hijo. Qué vergüenza… joder, joder, joder.

-¿Te estás poniendo colorada? –le preguntó divertido acariciando su mejilla.

-Me voy a morir de vergüenza cuando les vea mañana. –dijo tapándose la cara con la sábana.

-No te preocupes, -le dijo apartando la sábana de su cara- mañana será otro día, quedémonos con lo bueno de hoy. Además, solo yo sé lo golfa que eres realmente, a ellos no les voy a contar nada.

-¡Gilipollas! –exclamó golpeándole en el pecho.

Él rió despreocupado y Bella sonrió mirándole. Qué guapo estaba ahí tumbado en su cama con el pelo revuelto y esa calma en el rostro. Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Él pasó un brazo debajo de su cuello y la abrazó por la cintura. Bella sonrió mientras se relajaba notando la calidez de su cuerpo. Pasó una mano por su cintura y suspiró. No le había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir, pero esa reacción fue suficiente para que supiera su respuesta. Edward sonrió y cerró los ojos.


	14. Tristes despedidas

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Tristes despedidas**

Durmieron juntos el resto de días que permanecieron en Inglaterra.

Bella se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando volvieran a casa. ¿Qué se supone que era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos? Seguía poniéndole de los nervios, siempre observándola y vigilando todo lo que hacía. Pero una parte de ella le decía que lo hacía solo porque se preocupaba, porque quería que estuviera bien. Discutían de vez en cuando, no tanto como antes de llegar allí pero discutían. Era como si al practicar sexo parte de las tensiones que se provocaban el uno al otro desapareciera. Para Edward era parecido. Ella le sacaba de sus casillas con comentarios fuera de lugar, con gestos ante su hermana que dejaban claro que seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre. Pero puede que simplemente fuera así. Bella era egoísta porque era como la habían hecho ser en la vida.

Pasando esos días juntos se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas acerca del otro. Se descubrieron muy bien. No solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

Bella consiguió hablar con Alice dos días antes de volver. Había llamado un par de veces a Nueva York pero no había habido manera de pillarla en casa. Le contó que Edward era conde, bueno, que sus padres lo eran. Que estaban pasando esos días en un castillo acojonantemente gigante, acojonantemente ostentoso y que tenían servicio.

-Claro que tiene servicio, Bells, ¿dónde ibas a hacer pis sino?

-¿Eres tonta? –rió al escucharla- Servicio de mayordomo, Alice.

-¡No jodas! –exclamó antes de echarse a reír- ¿Pero mayordomo de pajarita y de esos que se quedan tiesos de pie a tu lado esperando que les pidas lo que quieres para desayunar?

-Más o menos. –rió Bella- Si estuvieras aquí fliparías.

-Joder, ya lo creo que sí. Y por lo demás, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Le has dado muchas vueltas a las cosas?

-La verdad es que no. Lo de Armani ni siquiera había empezado realmente. No me querían con ellos y lo de la detención fue la gota que colmó el vaso, nada más. Si no me quieren otros habrá que me quieran.

-Así se habla.

-Y lo de la detención… Bueno, he estado pensando que tengo que cambiar la manera de hacer las cosas, que no es bueno para mí que siga por ese camino. El alcohol y las drogas no son la solución ni el remedio para las cosas.

-Joder, Bells, te escucho y no me creo que esté hablando contigo. ¿Qué te han hecho en Inglaterra? ¿Los condes te han lavado el cerebro?

Las dos se echaron a reír.

-No, Allie, he recapacitado, he hablado mucho con Edward… Lo que no quiere decir que no esté necesitada de una buena juerga.

-Un momento. –la cortó- ¡Me olvida del canguro por completo! ¿Qué tal con él? ¿Ha llegado la sangre al río?

Bella rió entre dientes. Casi se puso nerviosa por hablar de eso con Alice.

-La verdad es que ahora nos llevamos mejor.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado.

-¿Alice? ¿Me oyes?

La escuchó tomando aire.

-Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué ha pasado con el canguro.

-Allie…

-No, Bella.-le reprendió- Dime ahora mismo qué ha pasado.

-Te contaré todo cuando llegue a casa.

-¡Y una mierda! –casi se la podía imaginar con cara de histérica- Llevamos sin hablar casi dos semanas, Bella. Has pasado dos semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Edward. Vosotros dos. Vosotros que os odiáis casi a muerte. Que las chispas saltan cada vez que estáis juntos. Que habéis discutido mil veces en el poco tiempo que os conocéis. Que se te hace el chocho gaseosa cuando te grita o te mira con esos ojos verdes. ¿Me estás diciendo que no me vas a contar nada hasta que vengas? No me toques la moral, Isabella Swan. Quiero saberlo ya mismo. No me hagas coger un avión hasta allí ahora mismo para patearte el culo como te mereces.

Bella se quedó callada aguantando la risa.

-Suéltalo ya, Bella.

Lo ordenó. Usó el mismo tono que Edward cuando se enfadaba con ella y cuando hacían otras cosas, pero no podía pensar en eso hablando con Alice.

-Joder, Allie. Estoy en el salón de casa de sus padres. –susurró- No quiero que nadie me escuche hablando de esto.

-No hables, solo responde.

Rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo…

-Vale. –rió feliz- Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me dices sí o no. Primera pregunta: ¿te lo has tirado?

-Sí.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!

Tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído porque casi le deja sorda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eso iba a pasar! Joder, joder, Bella. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es igual que como parece? Porque tiene pinta de ser una auténtica máquina sexual…

-Alice, para. –le dijo entre risas.- No te voy a decir nada.

-Ah, es verdad, preguntas y respuestas. Jeje. ¿Cuántas veces?

-¡Alice!

-Simplemente responde.

-Varias.

-Joder, Bella… Me estás dejando alucinada. –se quedó pensativa un instante- ¿Discutís?

-Menos que antes.

-Interesante… -pensativa de nuevo- ¿Habéis dormido juntos? Y por dormir me refiero a dormir dormir, a despertarte por la mañana con él a tu lado.

Tomó aire antes de contestar.

-Sí.

-Joder, Bella… Esto pinta mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Me siento como una colegiala estúpida hablando así contigo.

-¡Pues te aguantas! Esto es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en estas dos semanas que no has estado aquí. ¿Sabes el coñazo que es vivir con esta cuadrilla sin ti? Emmet y Rosalie son el colmo del amor, Jasper ha empezado a darme el coñazo sin parar, persiguiéndome por las esquinas…

-¿Cómo? –la interrumpió- Cuéntame eso.

-¡Ah, no! Estamos hablando de ti.

-Alice…

-Uy, Bella. Me llaman por la otra línea, voy a tener que colgar.

-¡Alice! No me mientas, sé perfectamente que ese teléfono no tiene llamada en espera.

-Lo acaban de instalar. –mintió.

-¡Y una mierda! –rió incorporándose en el sofá en el que estaba sentada- No se te ocurra colgarme.

-Tengo que contestar, Bells. Nos vemos en un par de días. Sigue follando como una loca con el canguro y me cuentas cuando vuelvas.

-¡Alice!

-Adiós, cariño. ¡Te quiero!

-Eres una zorra cabrona.

La llamada se cortó.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono maldiciendo internamente a su amiga. Todo lo que fuera sonsacar información apetecible le parecía genial, pero cuando le tocaba a ella contar algo… Ahí la cosa cambiaba. Qué perra era.

-¿Alguna novedad en Nueva York?

La voz de Edward la asustó y se volvió a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eemm… Bueno, nada en especial. Todos están bien.

-No te lo creerás, -dijo acercándose al sofá- pero echo de menos a los locos de tus amigos.

Bella sonrió al escucharle.

-Emmet me cae bien.

-Tú también le caes bien a él, muy a mi pesar. –eso último lo dijo bajito, para sí misma, pero por supuesto, él le escuchó.

-Desagradable como siempre. –dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Así soy yo. –sonrió Bella mirándole.

-Sí, desagradable, golfa, insoportable…

-¿Te acuerdas de que trabajas para mí? –le soltó cortándole antes de que siguiera con esa retahíla de adjetivos descalificativos.

-Oh, eso es imposible de olvidar. –sonrió dándole un brillo perverso a su puta mirada maravillosa.- ¿Cómo olvidar los trabajitos que te hago?

Bella reprimió una sonrisa intentando aparentar enfado. Él se sentó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú sigues siendo tan gilipollas como antes.

-Lo sé. Pero soy un gilipollas que te pone a cien, y eso, permíteme que te diga, dice muy poco a tu favor.

-¿Ah, sí? –se cruzó de brazos esperando su explicación.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, porque decir que soy un gilipollas y que me detestas, pero luego perder las bragas a la mínima… No te hace ver nada consecuente con tus palabras, Bellita

-No se te ocurra llamarme así nunca más, Cullen. –le amenazó levantando un dedo.

Intentó pasar por alto su arrogancia. Que perdía las bragas a la primera, ¡ja! Bueno… Eso igual era cierto… Solamente él conseguía eso.

-Te llamaré como me salga de las pelotas, Bellita. –sonrió con superioridad y acarició su mejilla consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el apodo que he tenido que soportar durante dos meses?

-Claro, Jack, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-Pues creo que tengo el mismo derecho que tú a llamarte de alguna manera que consiga sacarte de tus casillas.

-No tienes que esforzarte mucho para eso. –masculló entre dientes- Me sacas de mis casillas solo con verte.

-No lo parecía anoche mientras te follaba…

Bella frunció los labios y se volvió a mirarle. Esa puta mirada llena de autoridad, escucharle pronunciar la palabra follar de esa manera tan seria, el tono de su voz… Joder, estaba cachonda. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando dentro de su puto cerebro?

-Eres realmente…

-¿Gilipollas? –le cortó Edward sonriendo de esa manera torcida tan propia en él.

Bella rió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca que les pudiera ver. Se levantó del sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y le besó en los labios.

-Y también jodidamente sexy…

Edward rió entre dientes y pasó las manos por su cintura para atraerla a él de nuevo y besarla más fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó el momento de las despedidas.

Las dos semanas pasaron más deprisa de lo que esperaban. A Bella le sirvieron para relajarse y, por qué no, también para desintoxicarse. No había probado ni gota de alcohol en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el castillo de los condes. Algo en su interior empezaba a crearse, necesitado de alcohol, juerga y cachondeo. El Alien juerguista, tal y como ella lo bautizó.

Edward se despidió de sus padres y su hermana con fuertes abrazos. Esme lloró mientras le besaba una y otra vez, su hijito volvía a dejarles. Carlisle le abrazó sonriente, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. El conde no había sido nunca demasiado dado a muestras de afecto y ese era un gran gesto por su parte. Kate lloró triste, pero él podía apostar a que le dolía más que su cantante favorita se marchara.

-Escríbeme, ¿vale? –le decía mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo haré, Kate.

Bella les abrazó a todos y, para sorpresa de Edward, empezó a llorar cuando Esme la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Esme. –le dijo limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti, Isabella. Nos has hecho pasar unos días maravillosos con tus canciones.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, Edward las observaba incrédulo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Bella. –le dijo Kate acercándose a abrazarla.

-Yo también a ti, Kate.

Se abrazaron y lloraron como si fuera el fin del mundo. Edward estaba flipando totalmente. No podía creer que Bella estuviera llorando de esa manera por despedirse de su familia. Lo de su hermana lo entendía, se había convertido en la sombra de Bella durante esos días, pero lo de Bella…

Consiguió arrancarla de los brazos de su madre, a la que había vuelto a abrazar tras dar un beso a Carlisle en la mejilla. Salieron de la casa sin dejar de agitar las manos despidiéndose. El coche les esperaba en la entrada del castillo. El conductor no era el mismo que los llevó hasta allí. Cogió sus maletas y las metió en el maletero mientras Edward abría la puerta para que Bella entrara en el coche. Él entró tras ella y la observó. Seguía llorando e hipaba de vez en cuando. Estiró el brazo y limpió una de sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Bella le miró a través de las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz.

-No sé, me ha dado pena despedirme de ellos.

Edward sonrió y acarició su cabeza con cariño. Le pareció adorable verla así.

-Me he encariñado mucho de tu hermana…

Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y empezó a agitar la mano de nuevo mientras el coche salía de los jardines del castillo. Sentía mucha pena por marcharse de ahí. La habían acogido sin problemas, sin juzgarla por nada de lo que había hecho antes de llegar allí, riendo con ella, aguantándola cantar por las esquinas. Kate la abrazaba sin parar, bailaba con ella, se sabía todas sus canciones, incluso un día hablaron del noviete que se había echado en el instituto. Haber estado dentro de esas paredes durante tantos días, sin salir del recinto, con las mismas personas, había sido una especie de Gran Hermano para ella. Y ya se sabe lo que dicen todos los participantes, allí dentro todo se magnifica…

Y la madre de Edward… Le recordó demasiado a la suya.

Intentaba no pensar en su madre. Eran recuerdos que mantenía alejados, cubiertos por una enorme tapa de hierro que impedía que salieran a flote. Pero haber estado con Esme, viendo cómo trataba a sus hijos, cómo la trataba a ella, con tanto cariño y con tanta dulzura… Despedirse de ella hizo que la tapa se deslizara ligeramente y parte de esos recuerdos se colaron en su mente, haciéndola sentir triste como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Viendo cómo dejaban el castillo atrás sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando alejar los recuerdos. Edward la miró ligeramente preocupado. Seguía llorando y parecía realmente afectada. Se giró hacia ella y cogió una de sus manos. Ella no abrió los ojos. Vio como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar.

-Bella, en serio, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió. No quería contarle nada de eso a Edward. Era algo demasiado íntimo y que todavía le dolía muchísimo. Pero en ese momento lo sentía como si fuera reciente, como si acabara de suceder, como si volviera de nuevo a ese día lluvioso.

-¡Joder! –exclamó golpeando el asiento del coche y asustando a Edward.

Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas, aguantando las ganas que tenía de romper a llorar como una niña pequeña. Pero sentir a Edward acercándose a ella y acariciando su mano con tanto cariño la descolocó por completo, echando al puto suelo su entereza y su disposición a no derrumbarse. Se volvió hacia él y abrió los ojos, las lágrimas que retenía en ellos se desbordaron.

-Bella… -susurró Edward empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Me abrazas? –le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Él asintió abriendo los brazos. Ella se refugió en ellos mientras dejaba salir todo. Edward acarició su espalda, reconfortándola sin entender qué pasaba realmente. Eso se estaba empezando a convertir en algo demasiado frecuente entre ellos. Pero otras veces había intuido qué pasaba, por qué lloraba o por qué se sentía mal. En esa ocasión no tenía ni la más mínima idea, estaba totalmente confundido.

Esperó a que se calmara, sin preguntarle, sin decirle nada, solamente acariciando su espalda y su pelo, acunándola entre sus brazos. La verdad es que se estaba pegando un sofocón impresionante y estaba llenándole el jersey de lágrimas y babas, pero bueno, en realidad tampoco le importó demasiado. Le importaba mucho más no saber por qué coño estaba llorando de esa manera.

Cuando por fin pareció respirar tranquila la cogió con suavidad de ambos lados de la cara y la miró a los ojos. Estaban rojos y tristes como jamás los había visto antes. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al verlos de esa manera. Bella hipó e intentó sonreír.

-Estás horrible. –le dijo él intentando quitarle peso a lo que quiera que pasara.

Bella bufó y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago.

-Venga, vamos bien. –siguió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con extrema delicadeza- Ahora insúltame.

-Idiota. –susurró Bella sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bah, ese ha sido flojo, ¿no tienes nada mejor?

-Imbécil.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Bellita.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de furia genuina, justo lo que él quería conseguir.

-Gilipollas.

-¡Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar! –sonrió justo antes de acercarse a besarle en la punta de la nariz- Odio verte llorar así, si me insultas parece que puedo llevar mejor la situación.

-Lo siento. –susurró ella cogiendo las muñecas de Edward con suavidad- Me ha dado un pequeño bajón de recuerdos.

-¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Bella miró sus ojos. Sabía que podía confiar en él, que podría contarle y las cosas se quedarían ahí, sin más, simplemente contárselo y dejarlo salir. Pero no quería echarse a llorar de nuevo. Era algo que no le gustaba comentar nunca, no lo hablaba con nadie jamás, ni siquiera con sus amigos, y todos ellos sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado. Aún así jamás lo nombraban. Sabían cómo la hacía sentir y qué pasaba cada vez que alguien intentaba sacar el tema, así que lo evitaban. Puede que no fuera la mejor solución, pero era la que ella prefería, y el resto lo respetaba. Así que decidió no contarle nada a Edward, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

-Ahora no, si no te importa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo pese a sentirse ligeramente decepcionado.

-Cuando quieras.

Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Bella se deleitó con el olor de su aliento, con como respiraba cuando entreabría los labios, con el sabor de su lengua… Se separaron y se quedaron mirando un rato a los ojos en silencio. Bella se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos a Nueva York?

Edward le miró frunciendo el ceño. La puta pregunta que él no había querido pensar en todo ese tiempo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Pues no sé, Cayo me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que habrá un coche esperándonos fuera para llevarnos a tu…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. –le cortó.

Por supuesto que no. Edward tomó aire.

-Sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué quieres que pase en Nueva York?

-No lo sé. Esto que ha pasado ha sido… guau, no sé si me entiendes. Algo que… joder, ni siquiera sé como explicarlo.

Edward rió al escucharla. Por lo menos no era el único nervioso por mantener esa conversación.

-¿Algo cojonudo? –preguntó intentando aportar una manera de definirlo.

Ella le miró sonriente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, algo cojonudo. Maravillosamente cojonudo. Pero…

-No me gustan los peros.

-A mí tampoco, pero los hay. ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir esto? Joder, tú me pones, yo te pongo, el sexo es… joder, ¡increíble! Pero vamos a tener que vernos todos días y no va a ser en plan vacaciones como hasta ahora. Allí volverás a ser el cabrón autoritario que me controle por todo lo que haga.

-Y tú volverás a ser la niñata consentida que cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

-Y discutiremos.

-Y nos gritaremos.

-Y me cabrearé mogollón.

-Y te insultaré por ser tan estúpida en ocasiones.

-Y…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Y entonces tendré que besarte. –dijo Edward acariciando lentamente sus labios.

Bella sonrió y empezó a sentirse acalorada.

-Podemos echar un polvo cuando nos sintamos frustrados el uno con el otro. –sugirió acercándose un poco más a él- Una especie de terapia para soportarnos, para sobrellevarnos de la mejor manera posible.

-No me parece mala idea. –sonrió llevando una mano a la nuca de Bella y atrayéndola hacia su boca- El sexo es un buen eliminador de tensiones.

Bella notó la respiración de Edward en su cara. Puto aliento embriagador. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Enseguida notó su lengua en la boca, moviéndose con gracia, haciéndole perder el control de los pensamientos. Llevó las manos a su pelo y después a su espalda, acercándose a él hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. Edward metió las manos por debajo de la falda que ella llevaba y enseguida llegó hasta la tela de sus braguitas. Bella gimió. Instintivamente se acercó más a él y pasó una pierna sobre las de él, para quedar sentada en sus piernas cara a cara, besándole sin parar, con las manos enredadas en su pelo. Notó la erección de Edward y eso la hizo ponerse más cachonda todavía, se apretó contra ella. Se sentía como una puta perra en celo cada vez que sentía su pene duro rozándola, no podía evitarlo. La hacía enloquecer, perdía el control. Y eso fue lo que pasó entonces.

Llevó las manos hasta el botón de los vaqueros de Edward y los desabrochó. Besaba su cuello sin parar, escuchando su respiración agitada. Sentía sus manos dentro de su camiseta, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Se incorporó y le miró a los ojos.

-Quítate los pantalones. –dijo con el tono de voz que él solía utilizar con ella.

Edward enarcó una ceja y la miró divertido.

-¿Perdona?

-No me toques los cojones, Cullen, desnúdate ya.

Edward rió y le hizo caso. Bella tosió cuando le vio bajarse solamente los pantalones, así que él se bajó también los boxers entre risas. Antes de que ella volviera a sentarse sobre él tiró de su falda hacia arriba, dejando a la vista las braguitas de color rojo que llevaba.

-Me gusta ese color. –susurró Edward pasando la mano sobre ellas.

Bella se mordió el labio disfrutando del roce de sus dedos. Él la observaba con la boca entreabierta, allí sentada sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas abiertas para él… De un tirón le arrancó las bragas haciendo que Bella jadeara y abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué coño…?

La calló cogiéndola de la nuca y atrayéndola a él para besarla con rudeza. Bella respondió con ganas, completamente cachonda de nuevo con su agresividad. Edward la cogió con fuerza de las caderas y la levantó para llevarla hasta su pene, que estaba completamente tieso y esperándola. La dejó justo encima y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Móntame… -le susurró en el oído.

Bella sonrió y pasó los brazos por su cuello. Se dejó caer sobre él, despacio y disfrutando de la sensación de sentirle dentro llenándola por completo. Le besó en los labios, un beso húmedo, de esos que te llenan de babas pero que te encantan. Él cogió su culo con las dos manos. Bella se movía arriba y abajo, gimiendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras abría la boca de puro placer. Edward empujaba hacia ella de vez en cuando, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante, observándola disfrutar. Cuando sintió que ella jadeaba más fuerte y sus movimientos comenzaban a ser demasiado rápidos la cogió con fuerza de las caderas y la tumbó en el asiento. Bella soltó un grito ahogado y se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros. Él empezó a embestirla con fuerza y, unas pocas embestidas después, Bella llegó al orgasmo mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar su nombre porque, después de todo y aunque pareciera que lo habían olvidado, estaban en un puto coche que conducía un desconocido. Y joder, ella era Isabella Swan, y una cosa era follar en una casa y otra hacerlo en lugares públicos y rodeados de gente que podía ir a una revista a contar: Isabella echó un polvo en el asiento trasero de mi coche mientras la llevaba al aeropuerto.

Edward estaba exhausto encima de ella, respirando costosamente y pensando en los orgasmos tan cojonudos que tenía con esa mujer, cuando la escuchó reírse bajo su cuerpo. Apoyó un brazo en el asiento y se incorporó. Ahí estaba con los labios rojos, hinchados, las mejillas completamente rojas y el pelo revuelto, riéndose como una estúpida por Dios sabe qué. La miró levantando las cejas.

-¿De qué… coño… te ríes? –le preguntó respirando entrecortado.

-Estamos en un coche. ¿Crees que el conductor…?

Salió de ella y se sentó en el asiento, se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón.

-Si ha visto algo de seguro está con ganas de que repitamos.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras se incorporaba. Se colocó bien la falda mientras Edward se subía los calzoncillos y los pantalones, que no habían pasado de sus tobillos. De repente Bella le golpeó en el pecho.

-Ouch, ¿qué pasa?

-Me has destrozado las putas bragas, gilipollas. ¿Qué coño hago ahora? ¿Ir sin bragas a Nueva York?

Edward la observó un instante. Parecía enfadada de verdad, llevaba la tela roja de los restos de sus bragas en la mano y le miraba frunciendo el ceño. No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de furia pero, dos segundos después, estaba partiéndose de risa con él.

Puto canguro destroza-bragas encantador…


	15. Club de las alturas

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Nuevos miembros del club de las alturas**

El vuelo fue largo. Largo, cargante y divertido.

Las azafatas eran exactamente las mismas que en el vuelo de ida. Las miradas hacia Edward comenzaron nada más subir por las escaleras. Bella gruñó en cuanto vio a la rubia hacerle una caidita de ojos. Edward rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Bella dejó su bolso encima de uno de los asientos mientras la azafata morena se acercaba a ellos para, supuestamente, ayudarlos. En lugar de eso puso la mano en el hombro de Edward.

-¿Algo de beber? –le preguntó con tono meloso.

Edward vio a Bella volver la cabeza y juró que parecía la niña del Exorcista. Esa mirada le hubiera dado un miedo de muerte de no ser porque estaba tan celosa que le resultó excesivamente gracioso. Además, la mirada asesina no era para él y eso era toda una novedad.

-Un par de Coca-Colas estarían bien, gracias. –se apresuró a contestar antes de que Bella soltara cualquier lindeza por esa boca chancla que tenía.

La azafata asintió y fue al fondo del avión meneando el culo como la vez anterior. Bella bufó y Edward sonrió al escucharla.

-Siguen siendo un par de zorras busconas. –siseó Bella pasando delante de Edward para sentarse en el asiento de su lado.

-Puede que hoy les diga que acepto esa propuesta silenciosa del viaje de ida. –murmuró pensativo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Bella se volvió a mirarle con ojos interrogantes.

-Sí, ya sabes. –la miró divertido- Eso de chuparme la polla una detrás de la otra en el baño.

-Eres un puto gilipollas, Edward. –soltó Bella cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el asiento.

-Un poco de sentido del humor, Bellita. –le dio un codazo amistoso- No me dirás que estás celosa de verdad.

-Déjame en paz. –contestó enfurruñada.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos recostándose en su asiento.

El avión despegó y ellos permanecieron en silencio. Bella estaba cabreada, se sentía estúpida pero lo estaba. Odiaba a esas putas azafatas. Con sus ojitos bonitos, con sus culos meneones, con sus bocas de zorras… Las odiaba. No podía evitarlo, era celosa por naturaleza. Era celosa con su gente, con los suyos. Y Edward era… de su gente.

Llevaban casi una hora de viaje y seguían sin hablarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tanto sin dirigirse la palabra, desde que salieron de Nueva York. Era como si el simple hecho de abandonar suelo inglés ya supusiera una diferencia en su relación. Bella se sintió ligeramente culpable, y eso no era nada habitual. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Edward. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido. Vio su pecho moviéndose rítmico arriba y abajo. Lo observó durante unos minutos. Era tan guapo… Sintió ganas de estirar la mano para peinar ese mechón rebelde que se había apartado de su lugar y caía por su frente. Pero se aguantó. En lugar de eso pensó en los días que habían pasado. Se habían reído juntos; habían compartido paseos por el jardín, charlando sin parar de tonterías, de cosas medianamente importantes, de cosas sin sentido; había aprendido a entender las expresiones de su rostro y a entender su jodido humor desagradable en muchas ocasiones. Se sintió muy afín a él. Era un gilipollas prepotente muchas veces, pero era su gilipollas prepotente.

Una hora sin hablar con él le resultó demasiado larga. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y se acercó a él para comprobar si estaba dormido realmente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Mmmmm?

-Lo siento…

Él abrió un ojo y la miró sorprendido. Volvió la cara hacia ella y abrió el otro ojo mientras se los frotaba para desperezarse. No estaba completamente dormido pero se había quedado atontado. Escuchar eso le había dejado muy flipado y dudó si estaba realmente despierto.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó con voz ronca.

-Perdona por ponerme de esa manera antes. –le dijo bajando la mirada. Una cosa era disculparse y otra poder hacerlo sin sentir una vergüenza horrorosa.- No debí ponerme así, solo estabas bromeando y yo… Yo me lo he tomado mal. No me gusta que bromees con esas cosas. No puedo evitarlo porque…

-Te pones celosa de verdad. –añadió Edward sonriendo.

Bella tornó los ojos para mirarle sin levantar la cabeza. Puta sonrisa maravillosamente perfecta.

-No me toques los cojones, Cullen…

-No jodas el momento, Isabella. –cogió su mano- Me gusta que estés celosa, me gusta que saques las uñas y defiendas tu territorio.

-No soy un puto perro, idiota.

-Ssshhh. –le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que se callara- ¿Es que no puedes estarte callada? Joder, Bella, simplemente cállate.

Ella asintió ante el tono autoritario de su voz. Se puso cachonda instantáneamente. Joder, y no llevaba bragas. Cojonudo.

-Acabas de pedirme disculpas, -empezó él- has admitido, a tu manera, que estabas celosa de las azafatas y eso, déjame que te diga, me parece adorable, encantador y… me gusta.

Bella sonrió y él acarició su mejilla.

-¿Has echado alguna vez un polvo en un avión? –preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Qué? –exclamó justo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-No sé, -empezó Bella- yo he querido hacerlo muchas veces y nunca he tenido con quién. Los cabrones de Alice y Jasper lo hicieron una vez cuando fuimos a Los Angeles y he tenido que aguantar a Alice con su tontería de yo-he-echado-un-polvo-en-el-aire-y-tú-no durante mucho tiempo. Me gustaría poder contestarle que yo también lo he hecho la próxima vez que lo utilice en mi contra.

Sonrió y miró los verdes ojos de Edward que brillaban con diversión.

-Eres una maldita ninfómana, Isabella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

-Es tu culpa, Cullen. Me pones… joder, ¡demasiado! –agitó las manos en el aire- Y eso creo que no debería ser legal. Me haces perder la cordura en muchas ocasiones.

Él sonrió de esa manera torcida tan rematadamente sexy y, para añadir más leña al fuego, levantó la ceja. Perfecto, a esas alturas su asiento ya estaría completamente mojado.

-Si me lo pides de esa manera no voy a poder negarme… -susurró poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Bella.

-¿En el baño?

-¿En serio? –exclamó él riendo- Eso es un puto cliché demasiado utilizado.

-Lo que tú quieras, pero un cliché que quiero hacer realidad. -decidió mirarle con su mirada de perra sexy para convencerle- ¿No quieres hacerlo realidad conmigo?

Él rió a causa del tono seductor que había utilizado. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que quería. Echar un polvo en el baño de un avión, ¿quién no ha querido hacer eso en su vida?

-Venga, mueve el culo de ese asiento. –le dijo apretando su muslo.

Ella se levantó sin rechistar, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos fueron hacia el servicio entre risitas, sintiéndose dos adolescentes hormonados. Edward fue dándole cachetes en el culo sin parar metiéndole prisa para que entrara cuanto antes. El hecho de que se lo hubiera sugerido simplemente ya le había puesto cachondo. Entraron en el baño y Edward bufó.

-Joder, un avión privado con esta mierda de baño. ¿No podían haber pensado en este tipo de cosas cuando lo fabricaron?

-Sí, claro, el diseñador dijo: voy a hacer un cuarto de baño gigante para que la gente rica e importante pueda follar ahí cuando vuele.

La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo a él. Bella pasó los brazos por sus hombros y le besó en los labios.

-Los ricos e importantes también follan. –dijo él sobre sus labios.

Bella rió y se apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Ahora mismo lo vamos a demostrar.

Edward sonrió sobre la piel de su cuello y la agarró del culo con fuerza para levantarla y que ella se agarrara a su cintura. Bella hizo algo de malabares agarrándose con una mano a un saliente que encontró en la puerta para empezar a desabrochar los pantalones de Edward con la otra. Él le ayudó cogiéndola con una sola mano y empujando de ellos hacia abajo mientras agitaba las piernas para facilitar que se deslizaran.

-Toda una suerte que no lleves bragas… -susurró mordiendo su hombro.

-Gilipollas…

Edward rió entre dientes. Puso una mano sobre el lavabo y se movió un poco para poder penetrarla. Bella gimió cuando entró dentro de ella y le besó con fuerza. Empezaron a moverse como podían, desacompasados por completo. Se escuchó un _clonk_ y Edward abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Bella rascándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado con el techo. Rió sin dejar de moverse, agarrado al lavabo todavía. Bella sonrió mientras le besaba, ni se quejó ni pensaba hacerlo. Un par de golpes contra el techo merecían la pena por esa experiencia.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Edward cuando empezó a salir agua por el grifo del lavabo y le mojó todo el brazo.

Bella rió más alto y se sujetó más fuertemente a sus hombros. Él empezó a embestirla más fuerte, mojado, sudado, empezando a perder fuerza en las piernas.

-Esta… puta… idea… que… has… tenido…

-Cállate… Cullen… y… empuja… más… fuerte…

-No… es… tan… sencillo…

Unos minutos después salían del baño sonrientes, arreglándose la ropa y bastante despeinados. Se sentaron en sus asientos y Bella dio un rápido beso en los labios a Edward. Justo entonces apareció la azafata rubia y les miró con claro gesto de sorpresa. En seguida modificó la cara porque, al fin y al cabo, era una empleada. Había salido a comprobar si estaban bien hacía un rato y no encontró a ninguno de los dos en sus asientos. Pensó instantáneamente que estarían echando un kiki en el baño, pero dudó porque él había flirteado con ella en su viaje de ida, esa mirada que le echó no era una mirada normal. Pensó que en ese vuelo le pediría el teléfono o algo así, que estuviera con esa cantante no quería decir que hubiera nada entre ellos. Ese pensamiento se fue a la mierda en cuanto los vio. Sus pelos, sus mejillas rojas y sus caras de complicidad le dijeron que sí, efectivamente, Isabella Swan se tiraba a ese pedazo de hombre sacado del reino de los tíos buenos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aterrizaron en Nueva York a mediodía, amodorrados por haberse quedado completamente dormidos el resto del viaje. Bella se puso nerviosa en cuanto sintió el avión tomando tierra. Vuelta a casa… ¿Cómo estarían las cosas entonces? ¿Seguirían con el tema de la detención? Joder, parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que se fue. Había estado tan bien en Inglaterra, aislada de la realidad, con Edward, que volver ahora al puto Nueva York y que una jauría de paparazzis pudiera asaltarla con preguntas acerca de eso en cualquier momento la ponía muy tensa.

Edward detectó su nerviosismo y la cogió de la mano cuando se pusieron de pie para salir del avión.

-Todo va a estar bien. –le susurró- Hay un coche esperándonos para salir por la parte de atrás, nos llevará hasta tu apartamento directamente, sin que nadie pueda vernos.

Bella asintió con gesto serio.

Edward tiró de su brazo hacia fuera. Se despidieron de las azafatas con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Bella gruñó ligeramente cuando pasó a su lado y Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Caminaron por la pista de aterrizaje hasta un coche que les esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Seth les esperaba apoyado en el capó con las gafas puestas. Bella casi se echa a correr para abrazarle de la alegría que le dio ver una cara conocida y no amenazante.

-¡Hola, Seth! –exclamó cuando llegaron al coche- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, señorita Swan. –le hizo un gesto para que entrara dentro- Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en su viaje.

-La verdad es que sí.

Edward le dio un par de golpecitos amistosos en el hombro antes de entrar tras ella y Seth le sonrió sincero. Le caía bien ese tipo. Aunque en esos momentos le compadecía, pasar dos semanas con Isabella, buf… Demasiado tiempo con esa loca.

Fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta el apartamento de Bella, mirando por las ventanillas la locura que era esa ciudad y que tan pronto habían olvidado en la tranquilidad del castillo de los condes. Para no perder la costumbre, un gigantesco atasco en Madison Avenue les hizo retrasarse media hora. Edward observaba a Bella de vez en cuando esperando que estallara en cualquier momento presa de la mala leche que solía tener cuando se quedaba atrapada en un atasco. Para su sorpresa no dejó de sonreír en todo el rato. Llegaron al apartamento y James les saludó muy educadamente. Bella le contestó con una sonrisa. Edward la miró sorprendido y vio que el portero se quedaba con la boca abierta. Entraron en el ascensor y ya no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Me vas a decir qué coño te hace estar tan sonriente? Me da no sé qué verte así…

Se volvió a mirarle y se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegro de estar en Nueva York de nuevo, he echado de menos sus calles y el estrés que hay aquí normalmente. Y me alegro de ver caras conocidas.

-A James casi se le ha desencajado la mandíbula cuando le has sonreído.

-¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta. –sonrió de nuevo- Tengo ganas de ver a estos locos…

Se mordió el labio presa de los nervios. Edward sonrió pero con algo de miedo a que explotara pese a parecer tranquila. No se fiaba en absoluto de su estabilidad emocional.

Salieron del ascensor y Bella corrió hasta la puerta, timbró y apoyó una mano en el marco. Edward caminó hasta allí tranquilo, con las maletas de ambos en las manos. La puerta se abrió y entonces comenzó la locura.

-¡Bellaaaaaa! –chilló Alice.

-¡Allieeeeee! –gritó en respuesta.

Se abrazaron entre gritos y saltos. Esos gritos debieron alertar al resto porque enseguida una mata de pelo rubia se unió al alboroto abrazando a las dos. Las tres saltaban en medio del rellano, diciéndose cosas inteligibles.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?

Escuchó la voz de Emmet por encima de los gritos y sonrió. Se agachó para ver los pies del grandullón por debajo de la maraña de piernas de las chicas.

Cuando necesitaron respirar las tres se separaron y vio a Bella limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. Emmet aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella.

-Bells… -abrió los brazos y ella se metió dentro- te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

Se abrazaron con muchísimo cariño y Bella tuvo que volver a limpiarse algunas lágrimas más.

-Jazz… -murmuró cogiendo el brazo del rubio y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Edward los observaba desde una distancia prudente, dejando que el reencuentro con sus amigos fuera medianamente íntimo. Entonces Emmet le miró y le sonrió haciendo que se marcaran los hoyuelos en su cara.

-Joder, Edward, te he echado de menos para jugar al Assassin's Creed…

Rió y dejó las maletas en el suelo. El grandullón se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Los dos rieron mientras se abrazaban. Seguidamente Jasper también le abrazó y Rosalie le acarició la mejilla para luego abrazarle con cariño, algo que no esperaba de la rubia. La correspondió como mejor pudo, pese a sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Nada más separarse de Rosalie sintió unos brazos agarrándole por la cintura con fuerza, bajó la mirada y se encontró con el pelo negro de Alice.

-Eres un conde y no nos habías dicho nada. –dijo mientras le abrazaba- Puto canguro lleno de sorpresas…

Se echó a reír y pasó los brazos por su espalda para abrazarla también.

Fue un reencuentro inesperado para él. Los había echado de menos, pero no esperaba que ellos le hubieran echado de menos a él. Se sintió ligeramente abrumado por la situación. Él no tenía amigos en esa ciudad, quitando algún conocido y el idiota de Mike Newton. Por eso ver que ellos le demostraban tanto cariño le dejó algo tocado emocionalmente.

Entraron todos en el apartamento. Bella ya estaba ahí caminando de un lado a otro sin dejar de decir lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, esas vistas y esa ciudad. Edward la miró con las cejas levantadas, completamente flipado por su comportamiento. Era como si una niña acabara de entrar en Disney World por primera vez. Sonrió mientras iba a su habitación a dejar las maletas. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderle.

Alice le vio marcharse y aprovechó el momento para ir hacia Bella. Había una serie de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta ya.

-Venga, cuéntame, ¿qué tal con Edward?

-Después, Alice. –le dijo pasando un brazo por su hombro- Te he echado de menos, pequeña duende.

-Y yo a ti, puta-con-suerte-que-se-ha-tirado-al-dios-del-sexo-en-persona.

Se echaron a reír las dos y volvieron a abrazarse.

Un rato después estaban todos sentados en el sofá poniendo a Bella al día con las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

-Tuvimos paparazzis en la puerta durante una semana. –les explicaba Emmet- Tuve que ponerme fuerte un par de veces porque incluso intentaron sobornar a James para que les dejara entrar hasta el rellano del apartamento.

-No tenían ni idea de dónde estabas, -siguió Jasper- mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Todas las revistas, periódicos, programas de cotilleo de la televisión, ¡todos! Querían saber qué había pasado contigo después de salir de comisaría y por qué no te habían visto por ninguna parte desde ese día. Se filtró que habías salido del país con un avión de Rony Music, pero nadie sabía a dónde habías ido.

-Un día contactaron con un enviado especial a Barbados. –dijo Alice sonriendo- Los gilipollas de la Fox habían mandado un corresponsal a la puerta de tu casa por si veían una persiana subida o algo así.

-Gilipollas… -siseó Bella.

-Pero nadie se enteró de que estabas en Inglaterra con Edward. –continuó Alice- Porque si se llegan a enterar de que estabas allí, con el futuro conde, en el palacio ese de nosequé y viviendo como una reina… Eso sí hubiera sido noticia.

Edward rodó los ojos y todos rieron.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre mis padres, Alice? –le preguntó rindiéndose ante ella y sus indirectas.

Alice chilló de emoción y corrió a sentarse al lado de Edward.

-Cuéntame cosas de Isabel. –le dijo.

-¿Isabel? ¿Qué Isabel? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¡Qué Isabel va a ser! –exclamó ofendida- ¡La reina!

Edward rodó los ojos de nuevo y sonrió. Escuchó las risas del resto a su alrededor y tomó aire para contestar a todas las locas preguntas de la loca de la monarquía europea.

Bella sonrió al verlos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Jasper. Hora de tocar temas importantes.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo ha afectado todo esto a las ventas?

Jasper carraspeó y se sentó en el borde del sofá para acercarse más a ella.

-La verdad es que no ha afectado demasiado. –respiró tranquila- Las entradas para el concierto del Madison Square Garden están agotadas desde hace tres días. Enhorabuena.

Le sonrió abiertamente y Bella se relajó por completo. Sintió la mano de Rosalie sobre su hombro y se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-La gran Isabella no iba a perder a su público por una tontería. –le dijo la rubia acercándose a besarla en la mejilla con cariño.

-Buf… Tenía mucho miedo. –les dijo sintiendo como se quitaba un peso enorme de encima.

-Cayo es demasiado catastrofista en ocasiones. –dijo Emmet.

-Sí, pero a veces tiene razón. –le contestó Jasper.- Todo esto podía habernos llenado de mierda por completo.

-Por suerte no ha sido así. –les cortó Bella- Ahora a pensar en el concierto y a ensayar como una loca.

-¿No quieres hablar de Armani? –le preguntó Jasper con cautela.

-Nop. Me da igual Armani. El pasado, pasado está. Ahora me quiero centrar en lo que viene y no necesito mierdas de esas rayándome la cabeza.

Todos asintieron cuando la escucharon. Incluso Edward y Alice que se habían quedado escuchándoles desde hacía unos segundos.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana? –le preguntó a Rosalie.

-Pues… ¿no quieres descansar?

-No, mañana toca ensayar. Necesito sentir que vuelvo a la normalidad de una vez.

-De acuerdo. –le sonrió Rosalie- Entonces mañana iremos al gimnasio, luego pasaremos por el Madison para ensayar con los bailarines y después, si quieres, podemos salir a cenar todos juntos. Habíamos pensado en prepararte una fiesta de bienvenida con Jake y los demás, pero pensamos que mejor si era algo para nosotros solos.

Involuntariamente lanzó una mirada hacia Edward. Él la miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. No supo si eso era bueno o malo. Negó con la cabeza y el Alien juerguista gimió desilusionado en su interior.

-No, chicos, gracias pero prefiero que cenemos aquí en casa todos juntos. Ya habrá tiempo para celebraciones después del concierto.

-Muy bien. –asintió Rosalie.

-¿Os apetecerá cenar Thai? –exclamó feliz.

-¿Thai? –se quejó Emmet- Sabes que me sienta como el culo la comida picante.

-Em… Porfa… Hace muchos días que no como tallarines de esos que me gustan tanto…

-Bueno, vale, -aceptó derrotado ante la mirada suplicante de Bella- pero como mañana tenga el culo como un puto cactus te acordarás de mí.

Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Emmet y Bella se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

Después de pasar unas horas contándose cosas que les habían pasado a unos y otros durante esos días, Bella empezó a bostezar. Solo eran las seis de la tarde pero su cuerpo estaba todavía con la hora europea. Edward la observó y le dio un codazo suave en el brazo.

-Vete a dormir. –le susurró con ese tono autoritario tan propio en él.

Bella asintió y se levantó del sofá.

-Me voy a acostar, chicos.

Se acercó a cada uno de ellos, les abrazó y les deseó buenas noches pese a ser todavía de día. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación mientras se restregaba los ojos con la mano. Entró en su cuarto y entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward no había ido con ella. Claro. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar? ¿Que iba a dormir con él siempre a partir de entonces? Se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta de que no le había deseado buenas noches porque pensaba que iba a ir con ella a la cama. La costumbre de los últimos días. Sopesó la posibilidad de salir fuera y decirle que fuera con ella a dormir, pero cayó en la vergüenza que le harían pasar sus amigos. Bueno, ¡qué importaba! Si Alice sabía qué había pasado entre ellos, todos estarían al tanto de todo. Pero… ¿y si Edward no quería quedarse a dormir? Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en que no quería que él se marchara a su casa, quería que se quedara allí con ella. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a su voz, a su respiración mientras dormía, a su olor.

Estaba dándole vueltas a todo eso cuando escuchó su puerta abriéndose. Se incorporó de la cama y sonrió nada más verle.

-No me has dado las buenas noches. –susurró Edward mirándola fijamente con sus ojazos verdes.

-Pensaba que venías detrás mía…

-¿Te has mal acostumbrado? –se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

-Creo que sí…

-Me he ganado una ovación cuando les he dicho que venía a decirte hasta mañana.

Rió entre dientes justo antes de darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Te vas a ir? –le preguntó sentándose de lado sobre las piernas cruzadas justo al lado de Edward.

-Bella, ¿qué quieres que haga? –acarició su mejilla con gesto serio- No sé qué pasa entre nosotros, no sé qué puede pasar si seguimos actuando como si pasara algo.

-No he entendido ni una sola palabra.

Él rió y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo un poco más.

-Me refiero a que no podemos actuar como si fuéramos… no sé, algo. Porque no somos nada, no somos una pareja ni nada por el estilo para poder decir que me quedo a dormir aquí todos los días. Eso supondría que tenemos algo serio y no sé si eso es lo que más nos conviene. No sé qué podría salir si tú y yo llegáramos a algo más.

-Podríamos matarnos el uno al otro. –admitió con cierta pena.

-Seguramente solo serviría para discutir y discutir. Y joder, sigo siendo tu asesor. Soy la persona que controla las cosas que haces y tengo que estar contigo a todas horas. Vamos a seguir estando juntos como estos días, pero ahora será diferente. Como decías en el avión, ya no estaremos de vacaciones. No puedo quedarme a dormir contigo.

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Entendía lo que quería decirle, ella pensaba igual.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo y a la pared respectivamente.

Bella no quería que se marchara, pese a todo quería que se quedara. Pero no era buena idea dar alas a algo que ni siquiera existía. Porque no existía, ¿verdad? A veces él la miraba de una manera que le hacía sonreír, aunque se sintiera mal, era mirarle y sentir que todo estaba bien. Puede que todo fuera fruto del idiotismo sexual que flotaba a su alrededor, que la hacía descontrolar todos sus pensamientos y no sabía cuando estaba siendo cuerda y cuando no.

-Será mejor que me vaya. –dijo él finalmente empezando a levantarse de la cama.

-Vale. –contestó Bella algo triste.

-Mañana estaré aquí temprano, ¿querrás que vaya contigo al gimnasio?

-Vale.

-Podemos acercarnos por el despacho de Cayo antes de pasar por el Madison.

-Vale.

-¿Vas a contestarme así a todo lo que te diga?

Levantó la vista y le observó con una media sonrisa que a Edward le resultó completamente encantadora.

-Me siento como una auténtica imbécil. –soltó frustrada.

-Pues no te sientas así. –apartó un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Bella reprimió un escalofrío- Si mañana te portas bien igual tienes un premio.

Bella rió sin ganas. De verdad se sentía estúpida con toda esa situación.

-Hasta mañana, Isabella. –se agachó y la besó en la frente.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Me has dado un beso de mierda, Cullen.

Edward rió al escucharla y volvió la cara para verla tumbada en la cama y de brazos cruzados. Sintió ganas de ir hasta la cama y abrazarla y besarla y desnudarla y chupar todas las partes de su cuerpo. Pero se aguantó y se obligó a sí mismo a salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Descansa, Bella. –susurró justo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y frunció los labios fuertemente.

-Gilipollas… -murmuró.

Se sentía estúpida, gilipollas y estúpida otra vez. Quería besarle y que se quedara a dormir a su lado esa noche, y la siguiente y todas las que vinieran. Había algo dentro de ella que le pedía a gritos que él estuviera con ella a todas putas horas. Y eso la hacía sentirse estúpida porque no tenía ningún sentido. Intentó recordar las cosas que le sacaban de sus casillas de Edward y eran muchas, demasiadas. Pero era pensar en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en el sonido de su voz y su risa… Joder, ahí las cosas cambiaban. Recordó las cosas bonitas que le había dicho en esos quince días, cuando le decía que le encantaba su inocencia, cuando le decía que era una golfilla (era bonito para ella, lo decía en tono cariñoso), cuando le decía que las cosas iban a salir bien porque él estaba con ella. Recordó lo mucho que se habían reído juntos. Recordó cómo le abrió su corazón contándole la historia de su pasado oscuro. Edward Cullen podía ser un capullo integral, pero cuando lo conocías bien la cosa cambiaba. Y ella estaba empezando a conocerle. Y, la verdad, no era tan malo como le pareció al principio. Ese idiota de ojos verdes tremendamente atractivo y cargante como nadie se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. Joder, hasta accedía a hacer realidad sus locuras y aguantaba sus cambios de humor casi constantes. Puto Cullen. Se estaba colando dentro de su cabeza.


	16. Piruleta de naranja

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Piruleta de naranja**

Se despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Al incorporarse recordó que habían vuelto de Inglaterra y volvía a estar en su cama. Y sola. Joder. Gimió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón de nuevo.

Estuvo tumbada un rato sin dormirse, pensando un poco en Edward, en el concierto, en lo que pasaría con los paparazzis cuando descubrieran que había vuelto, en Edward otra vez… Sabía que tenía que levantarse porque Rosalie la iba a llevar al gimnasio, pero estaba tan bien en la cama y se sentía cansada del viaje todavía que decidió remolonear un poco más y seguir pensando en sus cosas.

Un rato después, que podían ser cinco minutos o una hora, alguien llamó a su puerta. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién era.

-Bellita…

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara.

-Jack…

Edward entró sonriendo y vestido de traje. Joder, hacía días que no le veía con traje, casi se había olvidado de lo guapísimo que estaba trajeado. Su clítoris aplaudió entusiasmado con esa imagen.

-¿Qué haces en la cama todavía? –le preguntó andando hacia ella.

-Mmmmmmm –estiró los brazos y las piernas desperezándose- Se está muy bien en la cama, Jack.

-Venga, levanta. Rosalie te está esperando para ir al gimnasio.

-¿No ibas a venir a acompañarme?

-Tengo que ir a los estudios, Mike me ha llamado.

-¿Mike Pulpo Newton? –preguntó poniendo cara de asco.

-El mismo. –sonrió él.- Vamos, dormilona, arriba.

Bella gimió y se tapó con el nórdico. Edward bufó al verla y cogió la esquina del nórdico para tirar de él y destaparla. Estaba hecha un ovillo mientras sonreía divertida con la situación.

-No me hagas sacarte de ahí a la fuerza, Isabella.

Tono autoritario.

Mmmmm. Buenos días, Bella.

-Isabella…

Ella apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. Edward estaba empezando a perder la paciencia porque sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo queriendo. Ya empezábamos con las gilipolleces de niñata. Aún así no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le gustaría agarrar ese culo y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Maldita cabrona que le ponía cachondo en cualquier situación…

-Bella, no me toques los cojones tan temprano. Levanta tu bonito culo de ahí ahora mismo.

-Levántamelo tú.

Eso le hizo reír. La jodida tenía pelotas.

Se arrodilló encima de la cama y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro la cogió de la cintura. La levantó de la cama sin esfuerzo y ella se agarró a su cuello entre risitas.

-Eres peor que una niña. –le dijo mientras se incorporaba del colchón.

-¿Me has echado de menos esta noche?

-Bella, por favor…

-Sigue gustándome mucho que me llames Bella. –le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No empieces…

-¿O qué? –volvió a besarle en el cuello pero lentamente, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Esta noche me quedaré, pero ahora vístete y ve al gimnasio.

-¿En serio? –levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada inocente que tanto le gustaba a él.

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para besarla suavemente en la nariz. Bella sonrió y cogió su cara con las dos manos y le besó en los labios. Edward la bajó al suelo y le dio un cachete en el culo cuando empezó a andar hacia el armario. Un rápido y fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente. ¿No es así cómo actúan las parejas normales? Ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Bella fue al gimnasio, sudó como una puta cerda. Se había desacostumbrado al ritmo de Rosalie. Al día siguiente tendría agujetas. Tras dos horas de suplicio, sauna y preguntas incesantes acerca del canguro y sus _noches saltarinas_ (tal y como Rosalie las llamaba), volvieron a casa.

-Te gusta Edward. –le decía Rosalie mientras subían en el ascensor.

-No, Rose, odio a Edward. –mintió mirando la intersección de las puertas fijamente, como si fuera a aparecer algo entre ellas.

-Y una mierda. –rió- Te gusta y no me engañas. Ayer le miraste en cuanto nombré la fiesta con Jake.

-¿Y?

-Pues que le miraste para saber si le sentaba mal escuchar su nombre y lo de la fiesta. Algo así como pidiéndole permiso.

-Rose, por favor. No necesito permiso de nadie para irme de fiesta. Es solo que no tengo ganas de salir ahora mismo.

-Ya, ya. –rió por lo bajo- Me dirás que ayer no te quedaste con las ganas de que durmiera contigo y que esta mañana no has salido con una sonrisa de estúpida de tu habitación cuando te ha ido a despertar.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa. Jodidas amigas que tenía que le conocían tan bien…

-Vale, Rose, -admitió volviéndose hacia ella- me gusta un poquito. Pero no digas ni media palabra o te juro que tendré que matarte.

-Ok, Bells. –rió pasando el brazo por sus hombros- Me alegro de que os hayáis dado una tregua y que por fin hayas admitido que te gusta. Estaba tan claro desde el primer día…

Llegaron a su piso y salieron del ascensor entre risas. Rosalie abrió la puerta con sus llaves y escucharon gritos en el apartamento. Bella reconoció la voz de Edward.

-Yo no he hecho nada. –se apresuró a decir ante la mirada acusadora de Rosalie.

Entraron en el apartamento y dejaron las bolsas de deporte al lado de la puerta. Los gritos eran atronadores. Joder, el canguro se estaba desahogando pero bien.

-…porque no va a volver a coger el coche borracha nunca más!

Bella dio un respingo al escucharle hablar sobre eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Mike, no seas gilipollas. Escucha las barbaridades que estás diciendo. ¿De verdad crees que ella sería tan estúpida de volver a hacer una cosa así? –silencio- Claro que ha recapacitado. –silencio- No ha bebido nada en ningún momento. –silencio- Joder, Mike. –silencio- Me estás empezando a cabrear de verdad, gilipollas. –silencio breve- ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! Me elegiste para este trabajo, estoy haciendo lo que tú querías. Isabella no ha bebido, no va a beber durante toda la puta gira de la Costa Este y no va a volver a hacer gilipolleces del estilo voy-a-coger-el-coche-para-cagarla-de-nuevo.

Bella sonrió escuchándole detrás de la pared al lado de Rosalie. El corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa en el pecho. Confiaba en ella y le estaba sacando la cara ante Michael. Suspiró y Rosalie se volvió a mirarla sonriente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ese gesto entre mujeres viene a querer decir, más o menos: sí, yo también lo estoy oyendo, te está defendiendo delante de otro, claramente le gustas también.

-Tócame los cojones, Newton. –soltó Edward de repente justo antes de que la habitación se quedara en silencio.

Bella miró a Rosalie interrogante. ¿Debían salir de su escondite y afrontar a Edward como si no hubieran escuchado nada? Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y apretó su mano. Claramente diciendo: sígueme la corriente. Empezó a andar en el sitio, simplemente para que se escucharan sonidos de pasos.

-Menudo sobón en el gimnasio. –dijo más alto de lo normal Rosalie.

Bella le miró interrogante frunciendo el ceño, Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Ah, sí. –murmuró para decir más alto- Joder que sí, Rose, casi me matas.

Siguieron andando un poco más en el sitio y salieron de detrás de la pared para entrar en la habitación donde vieron a Edward sin chaqueta y con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

-Ah, hola, Edward. –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa- No sabíamos que estabas en casa.

Bella reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos. Puta actriz de mierda.

-Hola, chicas. –les contestó dejándose caer en un sillón del salón- ¿Cansadas del gimnasio?

-Sí, Bella no ha hecho más que quejarse como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Edward soltó una risita y se ganó una mala mirada de Bella.

-¿No tenías que ir a los estudios? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, pero el estúpido de Mike me ha llamado para anular la cita porque tenía que atender a no sé qué nueva estrella del hip-hop.

Bella asintió.

-Voy a ir a ducharme, chicos. ¿Emmet todavía no ha vuelto? –dijo Rosalie caminando hacia su habitación.

-No, se ha ido con Alice a por todos los trajes de la gira, para que Bella se los pruebe por si hay que cambiar algún botón o alguna costura o alguna cosa de esas.

Rosalie rió y entró en su habitación. Bella se volvió hacia Edward y se le quedó mirando fijamente, sonriendo solo de recordar las cosas que le había escuchado decir a Michael.

-¿Qué pasa? –soltó él con brusquedad al notar que le miraba de esa manera.

-Nada, pedazo de borde cabrón.

Se levantó enfadada del sofá y dispuesta a irse a su cuarto para dar un portazo y que él notara lo mucho que le molestaba que fuera un puto gilipollas en tantas ocasiones. Pero su intento de ser melodramática quedó totalmente frustrado porque Edward la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él.

-¿Tú eres tonto? –exclamó intentando levantarse.

Edward la besó justo en ese momento para que callara y dejara de patalear. Bueno, y también porque quería hacerlo. Bella se relajó sobre sus piernas y abrió la boca para que él metiera la lengua en ella y así poder disfrutar de su maravilloso sabor.

-Perdona por contestarte así. –le dijo cuando se separó de ella- El imbécil de Mike me ha sacado de mis casillas.

-¿Ya no soy la única que tiene ese título?

-El título es tuyo para siempre, Bella, es imposible que exista nadie en este mundo que me saque tanto de mis casillas como tú. –acarició su rostro con suavidad- Pero contigo puedo follar, eso hace que ganes puntos.

-Eres gilipollas, Cullen. –le golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Es preocupante que me ponga que me insultes?

Bella se echó a reír y estiró la mano para acariciar su mandíbula. Mirándolo desde donde estaba podía ver lo recta que parecía y lo bien que quedaba enmarcando su rostro.

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo!

Bella se incorporó como un muelle al escuchar la voz de Emmet.

-¿Estabais poniéndoos tiernos? –exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, Emmet, -soltó Alice pasando a su lado y empujándole- ya sabes que están liados.

Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se volvió a dejar caer sobre las piernas de Edward. Escuchó las risas de todos a su alrededor, incluso las de él. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No te pongas colorada, Bells. –le dijo Emmet sentándose al lado de Edward en el sofá- Ni que fuera el primer chico que traes a casa.

Cierto. Pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

-¿Qué tal, colega? –le preguntó Emmet a Edward levantando la mano en el aire para que le chocara.

-Aquí estamos, Emm. –chocó su mano. Bella rodó los ojos, eran como dos adolescentes llenos de acné- Esperando a que Bellita se cambie de ropa para ir a ver a Cayo antes de pasar por el ensayo.

-Sigue llamándome así, Cullen, y te juro por Dios... –le amenazó señalándole con un dedo.

-Oooohhhh, el amor… -gritó Emmet- ¡Qué maravillosa sensación!

Bella se incorporó del sofá y fue a su habitación apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas mientras escuchaba tras ella las risas de Emmet y Alice. Iba a ser de lo más complicado llevar esa situación con los capullos de sus amigos diciendo tonterías de ese estilo a todas horas. Amor, ¡por favor! ¿Quién estaba hablando de amor ahí?

Otro pensamiento fugaz acudió a su mente.

Porque nadie estaba hablando de amor, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron pasando y el concierto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bella ensayó todos los días con los bailarines, aprendiéndose por completo los bailes que tenía que hacer que no eran pocos. En sus conciertos siempre bailaba mucho y se movía de un lado al otro del escenario sin parar. Eran bailes movidos que la dejaban echa polvo, pero que dejaban a todos los fans con la boca abierta. Esa era su intención, que todo el que fuera a verla saliera encantado con su concierto, que quisiera ir a verla otra vez y que se hablara de ella durante días. Para eso ayudaba mucho el vestuario que Alice le diseñaba. Prendas escasas, cortas y que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Ropa que le permitía moverse sin complicaciones, que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y cómoda, eso sobre todo. Pero tampoco parecía que iba en ropa interior. Utilizaba muchas transparencias y encajes, pero de buen gusto, no pareciendo una putilla cualquiera. Aunque Edward dejó muy clara su opinión el día del ensayo general con vestuario incluido.

-Alice, -le dijo mientras estaban viendo a Bella bailar en el escenario desde abajo- no pretenderás decirme que esa ropa es algo que se pueda llevar puesto para salir a la calle, ¿verdad?

-Esa ropa es maravillosa, preciosa y es para lo que es. Bella no va a salir a la calle así vestida, es para un concierto.

-Es ropa de pilingui. –sentenció mirando a Alice.

-No es ropa de pilingui. –se cruzó de brazos y le miró muy seria- ¿Tú has ido a algún concierto de Madonna o de Beyoncé o de cualquier cantante actual? Todas ellas visten así porque es lo que vende, lo que se estila y lo que mejor va para su estilo musical y sus bailes. ¿O crees que Bella podría cantar sus canciones con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón?

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba darle la razón a Alice.

-Efectivamente. Además, -se acercó a él con una sonrisita y le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas- esa ropa le queda genial, ¿no me dirás que no?

-Eso lo tengo que admitir, Alice. –sonrió mirando a Bella de nuevo- Le queda mejor que genial…

La observó mientras un par de bailarines la cogían por las piernas para levantarla en el aire. Llevaba una falda corta, bueno, era una especie de tutú, de colores llamativos, y una camiseta transparente negra que dejaba ver un sujetador rosa chicle debajo. Cada vez que se agachaba un poco mientras bailaba se le veía un culote de color negro. Llevaba botas altas negras también, con plataforma. Un look muy punky, con el pelo cardado y maquillaje de colores vistosos. Estaba sexy, muy sexy. Bueno, para él siempre lo estaba. En ese momento Bella se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos y le miró fijamente mientras sonreía, se agachó deliberadamente haciendo que se viera el culote que llevaba, le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para volver con los bailarines.

-Límpiate la barbilla. –susurró Alice.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó pestañeando para despertar del embobamiento made in Bella.

-Que se te está cayendo la baba, límpiate ahí. –le señaló la barbilla mientras reía.

Edward negó con la cabeza y rió.

Bella sobrevivió a la rueda de prensa previa al concierto. Supo lidiar con los periodistas y no les contestó mal ni una sola vez. Habían ensayado en casa con las posibles preguntas que podrían hacerle, para estar preparada. Probaron todas las posibilidades, desde _¿es cierto que en esas dos semanas estuvo en un centro de rehabilitación?_ Hasta _¿no pensó en las posibles consecuencias de conducir borracha?_ Pasando por _¿se ha casado en secreto con el señor Black finalmente?_ Había que estar preparados para todo. Emmet incluso le coló una pregunta personal: _se le ha visto mucho últimamente con un caballero desconocido alto, delgado y de ojos verdes, ¿es su nuevo ligue?_ La respuesta de Bella: _no hablo de mi vida privada_. Aunque Emmet se ganó una colleja por preguntarlo.

El hecho de que durante la rueda de prensa Jasper estuviera sentado a su lado le dio mucha confianza. Que fuera su jefe de prensa y el que decía qué preguntas no pensaba contestar hacía mucho. También sabía que Edward estaba detrás de ella, con Alice, Rosalie y Emmet, viendo cómo iba todo. Sufrieron ligeramente con alguna pregunta incómoda referente al episodio conducción borracha y aguantaron la respiración cuando alguien preguntó acerca de su adicción al alcohol, pero Bella no saltó en ningún momento y Jasper controló perfectamente la situación.

La noche anterior al concierto cenaron todos juntos hamburguesas con queso. Era un ritual que seguían siempre. Cenaban juntos y después hablaban un rato en la cocina de tonterías evitando el tema concierto. Bella se ponía nerviosa siempre antes del primer concierto de una gira, no podía evitarlo. Y lo que mejor le sentaba era hacer como que no iba a suceder, cenar hamburguesas y hablar de nada en especial con sus amigos. Esa vez tenían un nuevo componente que colaboró no mencionando absolutamente nada del concierto.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo? –le preguntó a Edward cuando todos empezaron a irse a dormir o a ver la tele.

Desde que volvieron solamente se había quedado una noche, y ese día le necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó sonriendo y deslumbrándola por completo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía completamente estúpida bajo el influjo de esa sonrisa, se le olvidaba incluso cómo se hablaba.

-Me quedaré. –le dijo cogiéndola de la cintura.

Bella le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y aspirando su aroma. Qué bien olía ese hombre siempre. A limpio, a ropa recién lavada, a cítricos. Automáticamente su clítoris reaccionó a ese olor familiar. Acarició su cuello con la nariz. Edward la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Pero no podemos pasar toda la noche en vela atendiendo a tus necesidades de ninfómana, -le susurró en el oído- mañana tienes que estar con fuerzas para mover ese culito por el escenario.

Bella rió sobre su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward.

-He robado una cosa del camerino que seguro te va a encantar. –le dijo separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos con un toque juguetón en la mirada.

Edward levantó las cejas y sonrió.

-¿Delinquiendo, Isabella?

-Ven, te lo voy a enseñar.

Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia su habitación.

-Hasta mañana, chicos. –se despidió de Emmet y Jasper que estaban sentados en el sofá con los mandos de la Xbox en la mano.

-Déjala con algo de fuerzas para mañana. –exclamó Jasper mirando a Edward.

-Y no hagáis mucho ruido, los vecinos podrían molestarse. –rió Emmet.

-Hasta mañana, capullos. –Edward les enseñó el dedo mientras seguía a Bella ganándose unas carcajadas de los aludidos.

Entraron en la habitación y Bella fue hasta la cama.

-Me gusta ver que has aprendido buenos modales de mí. –sonrió mientras él cerraba la puerta.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, todo se pega…

-Cualquiera lo diría, con la educación que te dieron tus padres los condes para que luego termines enseñándole el dedo a tus amigos. –negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua- No, no, no, Edward… Eso está muy mal.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme?

Bella sonrió con suficiencia. Entró al baño sin decir nada y cerró la puerta. Edward se quedó ahí parado sin entender nada. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Cogió una foto enmarcada de la mesilla de Bella y la observó. Eran Bella, Alice y Rosalie unos años atrás, adolescentes. Estaban rodeadas de árboles verdes. Las tres estaban haciendo muecas graciosas. Bella sacaba la lengua con los ojos muy abiertos. Alice tenía cogidas las orejas con las manos y tiraba de ellas mientras cruzaba los ojos y hacía una O con la boca. Y Rosalie fruncía mucho los labios y tiraba de los párpados hacia arriba con los dedos, dando algo de miedo. Sonrió mientras la observaba. Justo entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió. La boca de Edward se abrió tanto que incluso escuchó el _crack_ que hizo su mandíbula al desencajarse.

Iba vestida de colegiala. ¡De colegiala! Joder, una de sus fantasías de toda la vida. Sonrió. Llevaba una minifalda de cuadros roja, calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca ajustada y muy escotada. Se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas e incluso se había pintado unas pecas en las mejillas.

-Puede que quieras castigarme tú a mí por haberte enseñado esas cosas… -susurró de manera sexy.

El pene de Edward cobró vida propia nada más escucharla.

-Joder, Bella, -susurró incorporándose de la cama- estás…

-¿Increíble? –susurró ella de nuevo con ese tono de voz.

Edward asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Bella sonrió con falsa inocencia al ver el deseo escrito en su rostro. Entonces sacó el brazo que tenía escondido tras su espalda y le enseñó una piruleta de colores. Edward abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió de esa manera torcida tan eróticamente perfecta. Ella abrió la boca con lentitud e introdujo la piruleta despacio sin dejar de mirarle. Él tragó en seco y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Verla ahí, chupando la piruleta con la lengua, con esos labios húmedos y tiñéndose de rojo… Dio tres zancadas hasta ella y la cogió con rapidez de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó con ansia, casi desesperado por sentir sus labios. Sabía dulce, a naranja. Succionó sus labios y ella gimió al sentir su erección sobre la cadera. Le ponía tan cachondo. Llevaba varios días sin disfrutar de su compañía, viéndola bailar con esa ropa, lanzándole miradas todo el rato, sonriéndole, acariciándole el cuello al pasar a su lado...

Metió la mano debajo de su falda y acarició sus muslos, Bella gimió de nuevo y llevó las manos a su pelo. Edward le levantó una pierna y ella la pasó por su cintura, se frotó contra su erección haciendo que él la cogiera de la camisa y la abriera arrancando todos los botones. Entonces Bella miró hacia sus pechos y luego le miró a él con la boca abierta.

-¿Me acabas de romper la camisa?

-Eso parece… -llevó una mano a su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Esta camisa… -tragó en seco mientras él empezaba a besarle el cuello- es del vestuario del concierto… Alice se va a…..

Edward estaba mordisqueando su pezón por encima del sujetador y perdió el hilo de la conversación por completo. Se dejó de palabras y empezó a quitarle la camisa. En cuestión de segundos estaban tumbados en la cama completamente desnudos. Bueno, Bella se había dejado los calcetines a petición de Edward, parecía ser uno de sus fetiches y a ella le pareció perfecto. Estaba tumbada y él estaba a su lado acariciándola sin parar, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y ella arqueó la espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras él metía y sacaba su dedo, acariciando a la vez su clítoris. Pero Bella no quería eso en esos momentos, no quería sus dedos dentro de ella, quería su pene. Echaba de menos ese maravilloso miembro en su interior, quería sentirlo ya, llenándola por completo. Se incorporó ante la mirada extrañada de Edward. Le empujó los hombros para que se tumbara por completo y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Poco a poco lo fue sintiendo dentro, sin dejar de mirar la cara de Edward, sus maravillosos ojos verdes, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos a causa del placer, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, el sudor que cubría su frente. Se agachó y le besó con pasión. Él la cogió de la cintura, apretándola con fuerza mientras ella se movía sobre él. Bella fue jugando con el ritmo, primero lento, luego más deprisa, apretándose más a él, rozando su pecho con sus pezones duros, recorriendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Edward la miraba maravillado, dejándola llevar el control, disfrutando con cada uno de sus movimientos y roces.

Poco después ella incrementó el ritmo, Edward respondió moviéndose a su misma velocidad. Sus jadeos inundaban la habitación.

-Edward… -susurró ella al borde del orgasmo.

-Corre, Bella… Corre. –le pidió incorporándose para morderle en el cuello.

Eso la hizo moverse todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, llevándola al orgasmo poco antes de que Edward se convulsionara bajo su cuerpo, dentro de ella. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo sudado y él llevó los brazos a su espalda, acariciándola mientras sus respiraciones desacompasadas sonaban exhaustas en el silencio de la habitación.

-Creo que las colegialas… no utilizan su… su uniforme para estas cosas…

Bella rió sobre su cuerpo y se incorporó para quedarse tumbada a su lado.

-Me has roto la camisa. –le recordó acariciando su pecho.

Él se incorporó un poco para quedar medio sentado sobre las almohadas de la cama. La miró enarcando una ceja.

-Bella, has aparecido vestida de colegiala, lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida. –ella rió apoyada en su pecho- Has sacado una piruleta, ¡una puta piruleta! Y la has chupado como si te fuera la vida en ello.

Bella se rió más alto encantada de que le hubiera encantado. Después de todo, esa era su intención.

-¿Te ha gustado lo de la piruleta?

-¿Estás de coña? –la miró abriendo mucho los ojos- Ha sido lo más maravilloso que nadie ha hecho por mí jamás.

-Todavía me queda un poco…

Cogió la piruleta de encima de la mesilla y se la enseñó mientras movía las cejas. Edward soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que besaba su pelo. Esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

Un par de horas después se durmieron cansados de tanto ajetreo nocturno y a la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó sola en la cama. Se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Se sentó del todo cubierta por la sábana mientras sonreía pensando en la noche anterior. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se quedaba con la mirada perdida y sonriendo como una idiota.

-Tienes cara de haber tenido sexo del bueno esta noche.

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó y se volvió a mirarle sin dejar de sonreír. Acababa de entrar en la habitación vestido con un pantalón de pijama y nada más, llevaba una bandeja en las manos. Se quedó embobada mirándole en su magnífico esplendor matutino. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, su sonrisa era tan perfecta como siempre y el no llevar camiseta le permitió maravillarse en sus músculos bien definidos.

-La cara de tonta que tienes lo corrobora. –dijo quedándose parado delante de ella.

-Gilipollas… -le insultó con tono cariñoso.

Edward rió y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

-¿Me has preparado el desayuno? –le preguntó sonriente.

-Hoy es un día especial y tenía que empezar con buen pie. –se sentó a su lado y le señaló en la bandeja- Te he traído zumo de naranja, recién exprimido con estas manitas. También café, unas tostadas, mermelada de fresa que sé que es tu preferida y una naranja porque he querido.

-¿Naranja?

-Es que desde anoche es MI fruta favorita. –susurró mientras se acercaba a besarle en el cuello.

Bella le dio un empujón con el hombro al entender que lo decía por la piruleta mientras se reía entre dientes.

-Feliz día de primer concierto de la gira. –le dijo ofreciéndole el zumo.

-Muchas gracias. –asintió con la cabeza cogiendo el vaso.

Dio un sorbo y se le quedó mirando sonriente. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla. Edward sonrió y su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente, por no nombrar su clítoris que ya había hecho una estatua de Edward y la alababa como si fuera su dios.

-Eres un cielo… -susurró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé. –rió acercándose a ella para besarla con suavidad.

Bella notó como una calidez inusual se instalaba en su pecho y una sensación de hormigueo le recorría el estómago. Se acercó más a Edward y pasó los brazos por sus hombros. Él la abrazó apretándola sobre su pecho, sintiendo su completa desnudez sobre él, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, acariciando su espalda desnuda y aspirando su aroma.


	17. Concierto y reencuentros

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Concierto y reencuentros**

El Madison Square Garden estaba lleno a reventar. No cabía ni un alma más. Edward estaba asomando la cabeza por el backstage y recorriendo con la mirada a la multitud ahí agrupada. Los fans de la primera fila llevaban pósters de Bella, fotos, carteles en los que habían escrito lo mucho que la querían, lo mucho que molaba y lo guay que era. Sonrió mientras los leía. Adolescentes y su increíble manera de expresarse.

-Hay muchísima gente. –susurró Rosalie apoyada sobre la espalda de Edward.

-Creo que Brad y Angelina están por ahí también. –dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar fuera.

-¿En serio? –Edward se volvió a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ajá, me llamaron la semana pasada para que les consiguiera entradas.

-¿Hablas con Brad Pitt y no me lo habías dicho? –exclamó Rosalie mirándole con enfado.

-No hablo con él, Rose. –le corrigió con una sonrisa- Hablo con su representante. Querían ver a Bella en concierto y les conseguí las entradas, sin más. Hay muchos famosos más ahí fuera esperando a verla cantar.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Rosalie con muchísimo interés.

Edward se acercó un poco más a Jasper para escucharle. Él también sentía curiosidad por saber qué famosos habían ido al concierto. Por suerte Rosalie fue la que preguntó, no hubiera quedado serio del todo que él preguntara algo así.

-Jennifer Anniston tenía entradas, Courtney Cox también… Creo que todos los actores de Friends al completo venían. –Rosalie sonrió emocionada- También Jennifer Lopez, Blake Lively, y sé que Ashton Kutcher tenía especial interés en ver a Bella.

Lanzó una mirada divertida a Edward que le dejó claro que quería verla por algo más que el simple interés musical. Algo dentro de él rugió ante esa idea.

-¡Esta camiseta no se lleva así!

Los gritos de Alice a sus espaldas les hicieron volverse inmediatamente. Estaba al borde de la histeria, corriendo de lado a lado, empujando a su ayudante Angela de un bailarín a otro, comprobando que el vestuario estaba bien, que no había ni un solo hilo colgando por ningún lado. Edward le había comentado antes que los hilos sueltos no se verían desde donde estaba el público y se había ganado una colleja impresionante. En ese momento se calló y reprimió la risa. Era mejor no jugar con Alice estresada.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara el concierto. Edward fue por el pasillo hasta el camerino de Bella, llamó a la puerta y entró. Ella estaba sentada en la silla enfrente del tocador, mirando muy seria a su reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba unos leggins de color negro, botas de tacón fino y un corsé también negro. Su pelo estaba recogido a un lado, caía sobre su hombro con ligeras ondas. Se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y Edward notó como se aceleraba su corazón al ver lo tremendamente guapa que estaba. Llevaba los ojos maquillados con mucha sombra negra y eso le quedaba demasiado bien. No podía ser legal que una mujer estuviera tan sexy y tan preciosa en ningún estado de todo el país.

-¿Nerviosa? –le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Bella asintió con la cabeza elevando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios. Edward se sentó sobre el tocador y ella puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

-¿Hay mucha gente? –le preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Edward pudo ver el nerviosismo en ellos a la vez que algo de miedo.

-Mucha. –asintió poniendo la mano sobre la suya- Todos están como locos por verte. Creo que a un par de chicas de la primera fila van a tener que llevárselas en cuanto salgas porque hace dos minutos ya estaban al borde del colapso, cuando te vean fijo que les da algo.

Bella rió entre dientes. Le gustaba cómo intentaba hacerla reír para que olvidara los nervios. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Cayo apareció con una cerveza en la mano.

-Empezamos. –anunció.

Bella se levantó de la silla notando como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Edward bajó del tocador y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. La miró a los ojos y sonrió para transmitirle su apoyo.

-Vas a estar genial, Bella, no estés nerviosa.

-Sé que voy a estar genial, -Edward rodó los ojos- pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

-Estaré viéndote y sufriendo.

-¿Sufriendo?

La miró de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos recorriéndola.

-¿Bromeas? –exclamó- El vestuario de Alice me está dando mil imágenes con las que soñar todas las noches. Estás de miedo con estos conjuntos. Demasiado sexy para mi pobre mente enferma totalmente enganchada a ti. Ahora mismo se me ocurren un par de cosas que podríamos hacer en ese sofá de ahí...

Bella rió coquetamente y se ruborizó ligeramente. Edward se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

-¡Apártate de ella! ¡No se te ocurra quitarle ni una pizca del maquillaje, Edward!

Alice entró gritando como una loca haciendo que se separaran y la miraran con una media sonrisa. Bella se fue por el pasillo agitando la mano despidiéndose de Edward, él le sonrió y salió casi corriendo para ir a ver el concierto. Fue hasta un lateral del escenario y se sentó en una silla al lado de Emmet que ya estaba ahí junto a Rosalie y Jasper. Se sonrieron los unos a los otros. Estaban nerviosos también, aunque no solían comentarlo para no poner más nerviosa a Bella. Todos ellos sentían sus corazones latir deprisa y un nudo en el estómago. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Justo en ese momento las luces del estadio se apagaron y un montón de gritos inundaron el ambiente.

Unas luces de colores empezaron a iluminar el escenario, primero rojas, luego azules, verdes, naranjas, amarillas. La música empezó a sonar, una guitarra que hizo que los gritos aumentaron. La voz de Bella se escuchó sobre los gritos.

-_I'm feeling sexy and free, like is raining on me..._

Bella bailaba por el escenario, de un lado a otro, agitando la mano saludando a todo el mundo que había ido a verla ahí. Se movía con gracia, sin dejar de sonreír.

Claramente Bella había nacido para esto.

-_Every second is a highlight, when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino._

La gente cantaba con ella, incluso Edward cantaba con ella. Bella se movía como si hubiera nacido en aquel escenario, cantando sin que le faltara el aliento pese a no dejar de bailar en ningún momento. Los bailarines aparecieron y empezaron con los pasos que llevaban ensayando hora tras hora durante toda la semana.

Rosalie y Emmet se levantaron de la silla y bailaron mientras cantaban la canción. Edward sonrió y siguió tarareando. Justo entonces Alice apareció para supervisar que ni un solo hilo estuviera fuera de lugar y empezó a cantar también. Jasper la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que les observó de reojo. Ella sonreía sin parar mirando a su amiga en el centro del escenario. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial, fruto de la alegría y la felicidad que le causaba ver a Bella haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Edward observó al resto y todos ellos tenían ese brillo en los ojos. Cuando su amiga tenía un éxito ese éxito lo era también para todos ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward fue hacia el camerino de Bella cuando el concierto terminó para felicitarla por lo bien que había salido todo. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. No esperaba para nada lo que encontró dentro.

-Hombre, si es el cangurito.

El morenito. El capullo que le pegó un puñetazo el día que conoció a Bella. Estaba sentado con toda naturalidad sobre el pequeño sofá del camerino con una sonrisa en la cara demasiado cargada de ironía. No se veía a Bella por ningún lado. Edward le correspondió con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-¿Qué tal…? -se quedó pensativo unos instantes- Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Jake. –contestó llevándose las manos detrás del cuello para acomodarse un poco más en el sofá.

-Jake, cierto. –miró a su alrededor intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que ese idiota fuera un maleducado- ¿Dónde está Bella?

-En la ducha.

Edward asintió mirando hacia la puerta del baño que tenía el camerino. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada del tal Jake constantemente sobre él. Sopesó sus posibilidades. Podía salir de esa habitación y así conseguir apartar de su mente la opción de dar una patada en el culo al morenito, o podía sentarse a su lado y esperar que Bella saliera del baño fingiendo que ese capullo no le ponía de los nervios.

-Veo que no te quedó marca de nuestro primer encuentro.

Su voz llena de sarcasmo le hizo sopesar una nueva opción inmediatamente: partirle la puta cara. Se volvió a mirarle detenidamente, sonriendo con sorna, con altanería, como él sabía hacer tan bien.

-Y yo veo que has decidido aparecer vestido delante de la gente.

Se mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro. Sus rostros eran un perfecto reflejo de lo que sentían. Justo entonces, y gracias al cielo, la puerta se abrió y Emmet entró dando voces.

-¡Bella! ¡Lo de esta noche ha sido acojonante!

Se calló al ver a Edward y Jake en el camerino. Su cara reflejó sorpresa pero enseguida cambió a una mueca divertida al más puro estilo Emmet-toca-pelotas.

-Si vais a repetir lo de la última vez esperad que llame a Rosalie, me mataría si volviera a perdérselo.

Sonrió socarronamente sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Este le lanzó una mirada llena de advertencia, se la estaba ganando y lo sabía perfectamente. Lo peor de todo es que Emmet disfrutaba de lo lindo con ese tipo de situaciones.

-Si el cangurito quiere un segundo round no tiene más que pedirlo. –soltó Jake con altanería.

Edward se volvió a mirarle levantando una ceja. ¿Quién coño se creía que era ese gilipollas?

-No juegues conmigo… -siseó empezando a notar la rabia dentro de él- Disfrutaría demasiado partiéndote la cara.

Jake levantó las manos delante de él enseñándole las palmas y sonrió con una mezcla entre falso terror y falsa inocencia. Eso hizo que a Edward le hirviera la sangre un poco más.

-Tranquilo, cangurito. No vamos a montar aquí el espectáculo.

-Por supuesto, -asintió- y menos si no quieres que te deje en ridículo de nuevo.

Emmet soltó una carcajada. Dio dos pasos y cogió a Edward por los hombros, haciendo que separara la mirada de la de Jake, rompiendo ese lanzamiento de rayos fulminantes del uno al otro.

-Vamos, chicos, hoy es un día de fiesta. –dijo- Vamos a llevarnos todos bien.

Edward asintió y respiró hondo. Ese gilipollas le había puesto muy nervioso, demasiado. Él no solía perder la paciencia pero con ese tío… El hecho de que aquella vez le golpeara sin que se lo esperara y le tirara al suelo le cabreó muchísimo. Pero el hecho de que fuera el último novio de Bella conocido por todo el mundo le cabreaba todavía más. Muchísimo más. La sangre le hervía a tal temperatura que empezó a sentir calor.

Justo entonces la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Bella apareció vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y un top sin mangas de color negro y brillante. Llevaba el pelo mojado y estaba preciosa. Edward sonrió al verla. La mirada de ella recorrió la habitación y a las personas reunidas en ella. Cuando vio a Edward sonrió y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Pero luego vio a Jake totalmente espatarrado en el sofá y su corazón se detuvo unos instantes. ¿Qué coño hacía allí sentado como si estuviera en su casa?

-¡Bells! –los brazos de Emmet le rodearon- Ha sido un conciertazo. Me atrevería a decir que el mejor de la historia de Isabella.

Ella rió apoyada en su pecho, agradeciendo infinitamente el hecho de que estuviera allí en ese momento realmente embarazoso.

-Gracias, Emm. ¿No se ha notado cuando casi me caigo mientras bailaba Hot and Cold?

-¡Claro que se ha notado! –exclamó cogiéndola de los hombros y apartándola de él- Casi te caes de morros encima de esa bailarina rubita tan pequeña.

-¿En serio? –le miró realmente preocupada.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas y volvió a abrazarla.

-Eres tan inocente a veces…

Ella rió y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que por supuesto Emmet ni notaría porque era una mole de músculos.

-Bueno, tendremos que irnos, ¡el Four Seasons nos espera! –exclamó levantando el brazo en alto.

-Claro, ahora mismo.

Se separó de él y fue hacia Edward. Él la miró sonriente, con esos maravillosos ojos que le transmitieron tranquilidad. Casi se lanza a sus labios para besarle olvidando por completo que Jake seguía sentado en el sofá. Por desgracia el susodicho carraspeó llamando su atención.

-Has estado espectacular, Bells. –se levantó y caminó hasta ella- Solo quería pasarme por aquí a decírtelo, eres la puta jefa del pop.

Bella sonrió y escuchó un ligero bufido proveniente de Edward que estaba a su lado completamente tenso.

-Gracias, Jake. Me alegro de verte.

-La verdad es que también he venido porque hace demasiado que no nos vemos. –la cogió de la mano y acarició su dorso con un dedo consiguiendo que Bella sintiera ganas de apartar la mano inmediatamente. Se contuvo.- Aunque ya sabes que eso tiene fácil solución…

Edward se tensó todavía más al escucharle coquetear con ella delante de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Justo entonces una vocecita gritó en su cabeza ¿qué esperabas? No sois novios, nadie sabe que estáis juntos.

-Claro, Jake. –le contestó Bella, se quedó callada un instante, pensando qué decirle para que se marchara y dejara de intentar ligar con ella delante de Edward- ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, no me perdería la vuelta a los ruedos de Isabella por nada del mundo.

Ella rió y Edward consiguió dominar la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos allí entonces. –le dijo para dar por terminada la conversación.

En el rostro de Jake se reflejó claramente la sorpresa. ¿Le estaba echando del camerino? Él había ido allí con la clara intención de echar un polvo con ella en el sofá, igual que solían hacer después de sus conciertos antes. ¿Qué coño pasaba con Bella? Entonces reparó en la postura fingida del canguro, en la tensión que reflejaba su rostro y en sus mandíbulas apretadas. Bella se estaba tirando al canguro. La muy zorra…

-De acuerdo. –lanzó una última mirada altanera a Edward acompañada de una sonrisita- Nos vemos allí.

Se acercó a Bella con deliberada lentitud y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Ella se tensó al notar sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. Jake le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y salió del camerino dejándolos a los dos sumidos en el silencio más incómodo.

-Ese tío es gilipollas. –soltó Edward caminando hasta el sofá para sentarse.

-No le hagas caso. –se acercó hasta él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.- Solo quiere provocar.

Edward le miró muy serio y Bella se sorprendió por la rabia que vio en sus ojos. Le recordó a los viejos tiempos, cuando se conocieron.

-¿Y lo ha conseguido?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó extrañada.

-Si ha conseguido provocarte.

Bella le observó unos segundos, preguntándose internamente si podía ser cierto que estuviera celoso. Reprimió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, pero finalmente la exhibió radiante ante la cara estupefacta de Edward.

-No me hace ni puta gracia.

-Pues a mí sí. –dijo ella pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello- Empezaba a pensar que la única que sentía celos aquí era yo.

Edward bufó e intentó que Bella quitara los brazos de su cuello pero ella se lo complicó incorporándose de sus rodillas para pasar una pierna por encima y así terminar sentada sobre ellas, mirándole cara a cara. Pasó los brazos por su cuello de nuevo y entrelazó las manos en su nuca, jugueteando con los pulgares en su pelo.

-No pasa nada. –susurró acercándose a besarle en los labios fugazmente- Me gusta verte así.

-Pues a mí no. –contestó de manera que a ella le recordó a un niño pequeño, o más bien le recordó a otra persona…

Soltó una carcajada y se ganó una mala mirada.

-Te estás comportando igual que yo, Edward. –pasó una mano por su pelo y la bajó hasta su mejilla- Me encantas.

-Yo no me comporto como tú. –se defendió- Tengo bastante más…

-Sssshhh. Cállate y bésame.

La miró a los ojos y vio la diversión que le provocaba esa situación. Pero no podía negarse ante esa petición. Negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza justo antes de cogerla por la nuca y atraerla hasta su boca. Se besaron con pasión unos segundos, o puede que minutos, Bella no entendía muy bien qué pasaba cuando besaba a Edward, perdía la noción del tiempo.

-Has estado genial. –le susurró él cuando se separaron a coger aire.

-Ya pensaba que no me dirías nada. –sonrió y le apartó un mechón que caía rebelde por su frente- ¿De verdad te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado. Has estado espectacular…

La besó en la punta de la nariz.

-…sexy…

La besó en la mejilla.

-…preciosa…

La besó en la otra mejilla. Bella soltó una risita

-…increíble…

La besó en la barbilla. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. El corazón de Bella triplicó la velocidad de sus latidos como siempre que veía esos ojos verdes mirándola con esa intensidad.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el vestuario era demasiado escaso, -apuntó él llevando las manos hasta su cintura y levantando un poco su camiseta para acariciar la piel de su baja espalda- y que habrás provocado más erecciones que la puta Playboy…

Bella soltó una risita.

-…y eso no es algo que me haga excesiva gracia, -continuó subiendo las manos por su espalda- aún así, aunque toda la población masculina de Nueva York esté ahora mismo meneándosela mientras piensa en ti vestida de colegiala, sé que el único que ha podido disfrutar de eso en realidad he sido yo. ¡Y vaya si lo disfruté!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás recordando la piruleta, las coletas, los calcetines altos… Alto, Edward, piensa en otra cosa. Pero ya era tarde. Bella notó como el hilo de sus pensamientos le había llevado a un momento feliz. Después de todo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Enarcó una ceja y él la miró con esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía estragos en su autocontrol. Su clítoris tomó el control de su cuerpo y a lo que se pudo dar cuenta estaba restregándose contra su erección.

¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre que perdía todo raciocinio?

Quince minutos después salían del camerino con unas sonrisas enormes en el rostro y riéndose entre dientes. Alice estaba en la sala de vestuario dejando todo en orden para el próximo concierto que sería dentro de tres días cuando les vio pasar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?

Ellos se asomaron por la puerta y no fue necesario que le dijeran nada. Se echó a reír.

-Joder, parecéis animales en celo.

Bella se puso completamente roja y Alice la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Desde cuando Bella se avergonzaba por acostarse con un chico? Eso era demasiado increíble. Debían tener una charla de chicas cuanto antes.

Los tres salieron del Madison por una puerta trasera y se montaron en un coche que les esperaba para llevarles al Four Seasons para asistir a la fiesta de apertura de la gira. Una vez dentro Alice descorchó una botella de champán y vertió parte de su contenido en tres copas. Cada uno cogió una.

-Por Isabella. –dijo Alice levantando la suya en el aire- porque eres la puta ama del mundo musical.

-Jodidas mal habladas… -murmuró Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡Serás capullo! –exclamó Alice dándole un golpe en la rodilla.

Edward soltó una carcajada y levantó su copa para chocarla levemente contra la de ella. Bella levantó la suya también.

-Sois unos putos mal hablados los dos.

-Sí, lo que sea. –dijo Alice moviendo la mano que tenía vacía en el aire- ¡Vamos a brindar porque necesito alcohol en el cuerpo ya!

-Cuidado, -susurró Edward acercándose al oído de Bella- esta loca psicótica de los hilos puede cosernos la boca con sus agujas…

Bella soltó una risita y los dos se ganaron una mirada asesina de Alice. Edward carraspeó y corrió a chocar su copa con las de ellas antes de que la enana saltara sobre él con toda su rabia. Ella les miró muy seria mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y se bebía todo su contenido. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Tienes suerte, Edward, porque tengo un kit de emergencias en el bolso para coserte esa puta bocaza que tienes y te juro que la usaré cuando menos te lo esperes.

Los tres se rieron. Alice ya estaba más calmada tras el estrés post-concierto y volvió a rellenar su copa. Se dio cuenta de que Bella no había bebido más que un pequeño sorbito de la suya y Edward parecía no haberla probado siquiera. Encogió imperceptiblemente los hombros y dio otro sorbo de champán, no tenía ni el más mínimo problema en beberse la botella entera ella solita.

* * *

**La canción que canta Bella es _Domino_ de Jessie J**


	18. Descubriendo la realidad

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Descubriendo la realidad**

Llegaron al Four Seasons y Emmet estaba esperándoles en la entrada, rodeado de paparazzis y con pose extremadamente profesional. Nada más pararon frente a la marabunta de gente, Emmet les abrió la puerta. Bella salió cogiéndole la mano y sonriendo. Se sentía feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Por alguna estúpida razón esa noche estaba siendo perfecta. El concierto había salido bien, los fans habían gritado enloquecidos, habían coreado sus canciones y habían gritado hasta la saciedad. Y que Edward llevara con ella desde el día anterior hacía que se sintiera todavía más feliz. El desayuno en la cama, su apoyo antes del concierto, sus celos de Jake, las caricias en el camerino, las risas cómplices frente a Alice… Joder, se sentía tan completa en esos momentos que ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber alcohol. Algo realmente fuerte tratándose de ella. Pero era así. Le había dado un pequeño sorbo a la copa de champán pero no sintió ganas de bebérsela de un trago como le hubiera pasado antes. Además, sabía la historia de Edward y, aunque jamás se había percatado de eso antes de saberla, él jamás bebía nada de alcohol. Algo muy lógico teniendo en cuenta la adicción por la que pasó. Así que así, sin más, Isabella decidió no beber alcohol en esa fiesta.

Los paparazzis hicieron fotos, preguntas estúpidas y que en cualquier otro momento hubieran hecho a Bella saltar, pero en aquel momento no le afectaron lo más mínimo. Les sonrió y saludó, incluso parándose a posar para ellos durante un rato. Emmet la miró enarcando una ceja. Bella no solía hacer eso para las hienas. Volvió a cogerla de la mano y la llevó hasta el interior del hotel. Alice y Edward entraron tras ellos ignorando las preguntas que les hacían sobre Bella. Los cuatro juntos fueron hasta el ascensor bajo las atentas miradas de las personas reunidas en el hall.

-¿Por qué coño habéis tardado tanto en venir? –les preguntó Emmet cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Aventuras en el camerino. –susurró Alice sonriendo pero sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Emmet soltó una carcajada y palmeó la espalda de Edward que negaba con la cabeza aunque sonriendo levemente.

-¿Con vosotros es imposible tener vida privada? –preguntó Bella cruzándose de brazos y ligeramente molesta.

-Ya sabes que sí. –dijo Alice.- Somos como un matrimonio, Bells, unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

-Y ya sabes que somos cotillas hasta la médula. –añadió Emmet acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por la cintura.- Imposible no hablar sobre Ed y tú, sois lo mejor que hemos tenido en el grupo desde que la duende se lió con el Jonas Brother.

Bella empezó a reír escandalosamente. Alice se volvió hacia los dos lanzando llamas del mismísimo infierno por los ojos.

-¿Un Jonas Brother? –exclamó Edward intentando aguantar la risa.

-¡Todo el mundo comete errores! –gritó ella- ¿Qué pasa?

Emmet carraspeó y Alice se volvió a mirarle con el rostro rojo de enfado.

-Permíteme que te haga una pregunta sin importancia.-frunció los labios quitándole hierro al asunto mientras movía la mano en el aire- ¿Cuántas veces dices que cometiste ese error?

Bella rió todavía más alto, agarrándose el estómago mientras se agachaba ligeramente, intentando coger aire entre las carcajadas. Edward se quedó mirando curioso a Alice, esperando su respuesta. Ella miraba a Emmet fijamente, intentando desintegrarle con el poder del lado oscuro, pero él parecía totalmente ajeno a esa mirada furibunda. Emmet disfruta con los deportes de riesgo.

-Te lo diré yo entonces. –añadió al ver que ella no hablaba- Te liaste con el Jonas cuatro veces, Alice, cuatro putas veces de encontrarnos al rey de la melancolía adolescente en el sofá de casa cuando menos nos lo esperábamos. Cuatro putas veces que tuve que aguantar su cháchara acerca de lo complicado que era mantener esos rizos fuertes y vigorosos…

Las risas de Bella se habían convertido en toses acompañadas de lágrimas entremezcladas con carcajadas casi histéricas. Edward también reía al borde de las lágrimas. Alice seguía mirándole mal, pero la expresión de su rostro se había suavizado ligeramente.

-Vete a la mierda, Emmet. Cualquiera diría que eres mi hermano.

-Joder, Allie, -la cogió por los hombros atrayéndola a él- te quiero, eres mi hermana pequeña y te adoro. Pero te tiraste a un Jonas Brother cuatro veces y eso es algo que jamás, JAMÁS, podré dejar de recordarte.

Soltó una carcajada al más puro estilo Emmet y la abrazó fuertemente. Alice se rindió entre los brazos de su hermano y le correspondió mientras le decía que era un capullo estúpido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los hermanos salieron todavía abrazados y entre risas. Bella salió limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara justo al lado de Edward, que todavía reía entre dientes al imaginarse a Alice con un Jonas Brother. Demasiado fuerte.

-¡Isabella!

Mike Newton iba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Pensó en darse la vuelta y volver dentro del ascensor, pero ya era tarde. Mike la abrazó entre fuertes risotadas que le pusieron la piel de gallina.

-Has estado sensacional. –le dijo separándose de ella pero manteniendo las manos en sus hombros- Sencillamente espectacular, Isabella.

-Gracias, Michael. –sonrió ligeramente incómoda.

Edward sabía perfectamente las sensaciones que causaba Mike en Bella. Notaba lo tensa que estaba frente a él. Y, lo que es peor, notaba como él la miraba y le daban ganas de partirle la cara en ese mismo momento. Mike era un asqueroso hijo de puta. Sus gustos con las mujeres dejaban mucho que desear. Lo sabía porque durante la universidad tuvo que escuchar demasiadas historias asquerosas relacionadas con prostitutas, mujeres tratadas como tales y sobre las formas que tenía de hacer que ellas hicieran siempre lo que él quería, aunque no fuera nada agradable para ellas. Lo dicho, un hijo de la gran puta.

Decidió romper el momento tenso y echar un cable a Bella.

-Hey, Mike. –palmeó su espalda- ¿Qué tal fue con la nueva revelación del hip-hop? Sigo esperando tu llamada.

Mike quitó las manos de los hombros de Bella y apartó su sucia mirada de ella. Eso la hizo respirar más tranquila.

-Bien, Edward, gracias por interesarte. –le miró fijamente con un ápice de enfado en la mirada- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que colgó el teléfono de muy malas maneras.

-Así es. –asintió- No estabas escuchando lo que te decía, no me dejaste otra opción.

Miró disimuladamente a Bella y vio como ella tragaba en seco. Mike aprovechó el escaso momento de silencio para volver a ella.

-Parece que desde que volvisteis las cosas están tranquilas, ¿eh, Isabella?

-Tenía que estar en plenas condiciones para empezar la gira. –le dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos- No quiero fastidiar nada referente a los conciertos.

Mike asintió complacido con la cabeza y estiró la mano para coger la de Bella. Ella sintió ganas de soltarla y coger a Edward del brazo para decirle que estaban juntos, que él era su novio y que le dejara en paz de una puta vez. Pero no eran nada, no eran novios y no podía hacer eso. Es más, ¿por qué coño pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de serlo? Él le había dejado claro que no quería hacer como que había algo entre los dos cuando en realidad no lo había, que no quería quedarse a dormir con ella, aunque la noche anterior lo había hecho… Y se comportaba tan dulce con ella…

Joder. Mierda de sentimientos y pensamientos y aroma a Edward que podía oler desde donde estaba.

Observó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía tenso al ver a Mike cogiéndola de la mano. Ella había escuchado aquella conversación que tuvieron los dos por teléfono en la que él la había defendido, sabía que no estaban atravesando su mejor momento de amistad, aunque realmente dudaba que hubieran pasado por algún momento bueno desde que se conocían.

-¿Isabella? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de Mike la devolvió a la realidad. Pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió incómoda.

-Ejem… No, perdona, Michael. Necesito ir al servicio, estoy un poco mareada. Ya sabes, demasiados bailes, mucho calor, falta de líquidos…

Él asintió con la cabeza. Edward la miró preocupado.

-Si me disculpáis…

Y soltó la mano de Mike para empezar a caminar hacia el baño de la suite del Four Seasons que tan bien conocía. Las paredes de color arena, el enorme salón con sofás y sillones de diseño en los que se podrían sentar hasta cuarenta personas, las mesas llenas de canapés, la barra de las bebidas, la barra de los cócteles. Pasó entre la gente ahí reunida. Conocía a casi todas aquellas personas que intentaban hablar con ella, pero no quería pararse a hablar con nadie. Sonrió lo más educado que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta del servicio. Entró dentro y cerró con el seguro. Se sentó en la taza y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando con Edward? ¿Por qué no podía verle como a un simple polvo? Joder, así era como había empezado. Solo le atraía su cuerpo, su fuerte, maravilloso, musculoso y perfecto cuerpo.

Mentira. Ni siquiera había empezado así. Le odiaba, antes le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero poco a poco, esos malditos ojos verdes se habían metido dentro de su piel, dentro de su cabeza, dentro de… ¿su corazón?

-No, no, no. –se dijo a sí misma.- Nada de corazón.

Se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro del baño. Se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a morderse una uña. Justo entonces unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron.

-Bells, abre, somos nosotras.

Era Rosalie. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, justo para volver a sentarse en la taza.

Rosalie y Alice entraron con unas copas de champán en la mano cada una. La rubia fue hasta ella, se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Has estado espectacular, Bells.

-Gracias, Rose. –correspondió vagamente su abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alice. Jamás se le escapaba ni una.

Rosalie se separó de ella y observó el suelo. Parecía limpio, era el puto Four Seasons ¿no? Se arrodilló delante de Bella sin pensar demasiado en los pantalones de Gucci que llevaba. Alice se quedó de pie, no pensaba arriesgar su vestido de Dolce & Gabanna de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –preguntó Rosalie cogiéndola cariñosamente de la mano- ¿Por qué estás encerrada en el baño en medio de tu fiesta?

-No tengo ganas de salir ahí fuera. –murmuró.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Edward?

Las dos levantaron la cabeza para mirar a Alice fijamente. Rosalie reprochándole sus maneras demasiado directas de tratar siempre las cosas y Bella con una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado. Ella encogió los hombros.

-Tiene TODO que ver con Edward. –susurró Bella.

-Se os ve perfectamente, -dijo Rosalie- ¿qué hay mal entre vosotros?

-¡Exactamente eso! –movió la mano hacia ella- Que todo va perfectamente. Que va tan jodidamente perfecto que…

-Te da miedo. –susurró Alice agachándose frente a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

Bella asintió mientras se tragaba las enormes ganas de llorar que le estaban entrando.

-Me da miedo sentir todo lo que siento por él porque él no lo siente por mí.

Sus amigas rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-Bells, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, te mira como si fuera a levantar un pedestal y colocarte ahí encima para venerarte y adorarte todos y cada uno de los putos días del año.

Bella sonrió tímidamente pero enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no quiere nada serio conmigo. Joder, ni yo misma sé si lo quiero. Porque tener algo serio con alguien… No sé, no entraba dentro de mis planes. Y menos con él. ¡Joder! Es el gilipollas del canguro, se supone que yo lo odiaba, ¿os acordáis? –ellas asintieron- Y se suponía que lo nuestro era sexo, nada más. Solo sexo apasionado sin mezclarlo con sentimientos ni ninguna mierda de esas. Pero le miro y…

Las observó un instante sin saber cómo seguir hablando. Ellas le miraban con ternura, con una chispa de intuición en los ojos, como si supieran qué pensaba exactamente. Joder, claro que lo sabrían, la conocían de toda la vida. Si ellas no sabían qué pensaba nadie en el mundo lo sabría. Podía soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, con ellas podía.

-Le miro y… Joder, ¡que se me revoluciona todo en mi interior! El corazón, el estómago, el cerebro deja de funcionarme como debería, incluso olvido cómo coño se habla. No sé qué hacer. Porque me muero de ganas de decirle que quiero estar con él siempre, a todas horas, en todo momento… Pero él no quiere.

-¿Se lo has preguntado? –apuntó Alice sonriéndole.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Ya lo habían hablado cuando volvieron de Inglaterra y él había sido claro diciendo que no podían fingir tener algo que en realidad no tenían. Pero en esos nueve días que habían pasado sin estar juntos ella le había echado de menos demasiado. Y él… A veces le parecía que también se moría de ganas de quedarse con ella pero igual era su puta imaginación pro-Edward.

-Deberías hablar con él. –dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Decirle lo que sientes y que os tenéis que dar una oportunidad.

-¿Y si dice que no?

-¿Y si dice que sí? –contestó Alice.

-Pero… No sé qué decirle.

-Joder, Bella, -rió Alice- eres la puta Isabella Swan, has sido el terror de los penes de esta ciudad y de medio país. ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes cómo hablar con un tío?

-No es lo mismo, Alice. –exclamó Bella mirándola mal- Esto no es tan sencillo como ir a un tío cualquiera que no conozco e intentar ligármelo para echar un polvo con él…

-Aquí estamos hablando de estar enamorada.

Se volvió a mirar a Rosalie con los ojos muy abiertos y dispuesta a decirle que ella no estaba enamorada, pero se quedó con las palabras atascadas en la garganta y abriendo la boca para luego cerrarla.

-Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada. –le dijo Rosalie a Alice.

-Ay, Bella… Te has pillado por el canguro… -rió Alice- Esto es genial. Ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza con algún tío, aunque sea el capullo de Edward.

Bella seguía impactada por la revelación que acababa de tener. Enamorada de él. Enamorada de Edward Cullen. ¿Lo estaba? Joder, claro que sí. Pestañeó acostumbrándose a la sensación de acabar de descubrir que quería a Edward. Poco a poco empezó a sonreír y miró a sus amigas, que estaban observándola con cautela, como con miedo a que fuera a empezar a despotricar en cualquier momento.

-Estoy enamorada. –susurró- Me cago en la puta. Lo estoy.

-Eres la ostia expresándote, Bells. –rió Rosalie.

-Tienes que decírselo. –soltó Alice- Sal ahí fuera y díselo.

Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿cómo se lo digo? ¿Así sin más? Voy y le digo, Edward, que te quiero, que quiero que estemos juntos. Joder, parecería que estoy declarándome a un niño en la escuela.

Las tres se echaron a reír.

-No te preocupes, Bells. –le dijo Rosalie cogiendo su mano- Cuando empieces a hablar te saldrá solo.

Bella asintió.

-Bueno, -empezó Alice poniéndose de pie- será mejor que salgamos ahí fuera antes de que empiecen a preguntarse dónde está la estrella de la noche.

Rosalie y Bella se levantaron también y Bella las abrazó a las dos.

-Gracias, chicas, no sé qué haría sin vosotras.

-Probablemente seguir enredada en una vida de sexo desenfrenado y sin tapujos. –dijo Alice apoyada en su hombro- Yo quiero eso…

-Mentira. –apuntó Rosalie- Tú quieres a Jasper.

La pequeña le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Es verdad. –rió Bella- Parece que está habiendo acercamiento ¿eh?

-No hay ningún acercamiento. –se cruzó de brazos- No hay nada con Jasper.

-Allie… ¿Cuándo dejaréis de ser tan estúpidos y hablaréis claramente de vuestros sentimientos?

-No me toques la moral, Rose. Que tú y Emmet seáis el colmo de la felicidad y del mundo de los ñoñovios no tiene nada que ver con el resto de las personas en el mundo. Jasper es un estúpido y seguirá siéndolo siempre.

Rosalie la miró con cariño.

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo de la pelirroja?

Bella miró a la rubia y luego a Alice. ¿Qué pelirroja? Se había perdido algo fijo.

-No saques ese tema, Rose. –dijo la duende entre dientes- No quiero hablar de eso.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió dando grandes zancadas, dejando a Rosalie y Bella dentro.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso? –le preguntó Bella.

-Mientras estuviste en Inglaterra montándotelo a lo loco con Edward…

Bella rió y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo, Rosalie sonrió en respuesta.

-Resulta que aquí la vida siguió su ritmo habitual, solo que Jasper empezó a rondar más a Alice. No sé, empezó a ir con ella a todas partes, le abría la puerta del coche, le sonreía más, le reía las gracias incluso cuando eran una mierda de chistes… ¡Incluso aguantó su histeria todas las noches cuando empezaba a gritar que no le iba a dar tiempo a terminar tus trajes! Emmet y yo nos íbamos de casa, al cine, a dónde fuera. Pero Jazz se quedaba con ella, paciente, acariciándole la mano, aguantando sus putos chillidos. Hasta que llegó un día en que salimos los cuatro por ahí y Jazz se emborrachó muchísimo, demasiado.

-Y la cagó liándose con otra. –adivinó Bella.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-Justo cuando Alice parecía estar dando su brazo a torcer, cuando parecía que iba a dejar caer esa coraza que se pone con él… Coge el gilipollas y se enrolla con una pelirroja salidorra que estaba en Ozzy's. –negó con la cabeza- Alice los vio irse de la discoteca y se echó a llorar. No lo admitirá si se lo preguntas, porque al día siguiente hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero le dolió mucho, muchísimo.

-Pero si parece que siguen estando como siempre.

-Claro, porque ella está loca por él. Los primeros días hacía como si no existiera, incluso le ignoraba si le hablaba. Hasta que un día hablaron y supongo que él le pidió perdón. Después de eso han seguido como siempre, bueno, no exactamente igual, porque Alice ha vuelto a activar el campo de fuerza a su alrededor impidiendo que él pueda traspasarlo.

-Vaya… Hacen buena pareja.

-Sí, pero lo arreglarán. Los dos se quieren y eso es algo que, antes o después, termina siendo lo único y lo más importante.

Bella asintió pensando en ella misma al escucharla decir eso.

-Vamos fuera, Rose, será mejor que haga acto de presencia en esta puta fiesta.

-Sí, sal a buscar a Edward y declárale tu amor. –rió agitando los brazos en el aire.

Bella rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga. Abrieron la puerta y salieron al centro de la planta del Four Seasons donde todo el mundo bebía y reía. Rosalie fue con Emmet que estaba inspeccionando la zona de los canapés y Bella fue a buscar a Edward. A lo lejos vio a Michael Newton y decidió escabullirse yendo hacia el otro lado, pasando agachada por detrás de todo el mundo con el que se encontró. Sonrió disimuladamente a un par de personas que la miraron sin saber por qué andaba de esa manera tan extraña, pero probablemente pensarían que estaba borracha y no les resultó raro.

Siguió caminando alrededor de la gran sala y llegó a la terraza. Las vistas maravillosas de Nueva York al fondo hacían de ese sitio un lugar mágico. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, se veían las estrellas y una luna preciosa en cuarto menguante. Los rascacielos y las pequeñas luces en sus ventanas hacían que te quedaras sin aliento. Miró hacia la gente que había fuera y le vio. Su inconfundible pelo cobrizo soltaba reflejos bajo las tenues luces que alumbraban la terraza. Sonrió y salió fuera, dispuesta a ir hasta él y decirle lo que sentía. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Conforme iba acercándose a él vio que hablaba con alguien. Estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía ver de quién se trataba. Giró un poco a la derecha para poder ver con quién hablaba.

No era posible.

Mierda. Me cago en la puta.

Ese pelo rubio y rizado. Esos ojos dorados demoníacos. Esa sonrisa de zorra.

La chica que hablaba con Edward giró ligeramente la cara y se le quedó mirando. Su sonrisa se amplió hasta parecer una mueca propia del mismísimo Joker.

Tanya_ Puta_ Denally.

¿Qué coño hacía ella allí?

Se quedó paralizada a dos pasos de ellos mientras la muy zorra abría la boca para hablar.

-Hola, Bella, ¿no te alegras de verme?


	19. La hora de los sentimientos

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 19. La hora de los sentimientos**

Su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. Estaba ahí plantada pero era como si estuviera viendo todo desde fuera.

La zorra de Tanya estaba hablando con Edward, con su Edward. Y no solo hablaba con él, había tenido los cojones de poner una mano sobre su brazo, con toda la familiaridad del mundo. Bella les miraba sin reaccionar, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse a por la rubia y partirle la cara. Se lo debía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Edward devolvió su alma dentro de su cuerpo y pudo reaccionar antes de parecer todavía más estúpida. Sonrió todo lo falsa que pudo y miró a Tanya. Ella seguía sonriendo como el Joker y no había apartado la mano del bíceps de Edward. Tampoco podía pasar desapercibido el hecho de que él no pareciera para nada incómodo ante ese contacto.

-Hola, Tanya. Claro que me alegro de verte. –dijo dejando claro por el tono de su voz que eso era totalmente falso- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Michael me invitó.

Por supuesto. Que fuera una de las pocas cantantes de su sello discográfico que se la chupaba en su despacho la hacía convertirse en una de sus acompañantes en muchos eventos.

Zorra.

-Tanya me estaba contando que vosotras trabajasteis juntas una temporada.

Bella se volvió a mirar a Edward.

-Ah, ¿también te ha contado que fue al programa de Oprah a ponerme verde hablando de mi adicción a las drogas y diciendo que durante mis giras follaba con los empleados de los hoteles?

Se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada gélida a Tanya. Edward se volvió a mirarla con gesto de sorpresa.

-Vamos, Bells… -dijo la rubia apartando la mano de Edward para agitarla en el aire- Ya te pedí disculpas por eso, ¿recuerdas?

-No me llames así, Tanya. –siseó Bella mirándole con rabia- Y tus disculpas quedaron ligeramente cubiertas de mierda gracias a tu actuación con Alec.

-Pero si vosotros no erais novios. –dijo la rubia con falsa inocencia- Dijiste muchas veces que no pensabas casarte con él…

Edward se tensó al escucharla decir eso. Sabía que Bella había tenido novietes y ligues, pero jamás había oído hablar nada de bodas con nadie. Y además, ¿quién era Alec? De nuevo la bola de los celos le impactó de lleno.

Esas dos parecían conocerse demasiado bien, además de llevarse como el perro y el gato, claro.

-Mira, Tanya. –la cortó Bella mirándola muy fijamente- No sé qué coño haces aquí ni me importa, pero quiero que te vayas de mi fiesta. No quiero verte ni en pintura.

-Vamos, Bella, todo eso pasó hace siglos. ¿No podemos comportarnos como personas adultas y civilizadas?

Bella respiró fuertemente dilatando por completo las aletas de la nariz, cabreándose más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Edward se apresuró a cogerla de la mano y la miró fijamente. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Inmediatamente la paz invadió su cuerpo y sintió como la rabia se alejaba, aunque no por completo. Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a mirar a Tanya que seguía ahí pasmada con esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-Está bien. –dijo no muy convencida- Pero no se te ocurra abrir la puta boca para decir ninguna estupidez de las tuyas.

La rubia asintió y al moverse sus falsas tetas siliconadas saltaron en su pecho. Vio a Edward mirarlas y sintió la ira de nuevo por sus venas.

-Le decía a Edward –empezó Tanya poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- que no nos veíamos desde la gira del 2009 de Britney.

Bella le miró enarcando las cejas.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, cuando trabajé con Britney ellas colaboraron en un tema, así que me tocó coincidir con Tanya varias veces.

-Edward es una persona maravillosa.

No pasó desapercibido para Bella el hecho de que envolviera la palabra maravillosa con un halo de deseo y clara connotación amorosa. Se tensó completamente. Si Edward se había follado a Tanya Zorra Denali le iba a dar un infarto. O aún peor, ¿y si habían tenido una historia? Necesitaba una copa.

-Fue una pena que perdiéramos el contacto, Edward. –casi cantó Tanya dando un paso más hacia Edward y acariciando su brazo. Él creyó escuchar un rugido procedente de Bella.- Te voy a dar mi tarjeta para que me llames cuando quieras, estoy disponible siempre, sin ningún problema, a todas horas.

_Abierta de piernas las 24 horas del día_, pensó Bella apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas.

Empezó a buscar en su minúsculo bolso y le tendió la mano en la que sujetaba una tarjeta. Bella rodó los ojos al ver que seguía teniendo la costumbre de llevar esa manicura horrible. Esas uñas servirían para comer caracoles sin ayuda de ningún palillo. Edward cogió la tarjeta ligeramente incómodo y sonriendo simplemente por caballerosidad.

-De… De acuerdo, Tanya. Gracias.

Justo en ese momento la rubia vio a alguien que conocía y a la que tenía que torturar al igual que a ellos: Alice.

-¿Está Jasper por aquí? –le preguntó a Bella.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. –le amenazó acercándose más a ella- No te acerques ni a Jasper, ni a Alice, ni a ninguno de mis amigos.

-Sabes que él se morirá de ganas de verme. –rió malévolamente Tanya.

-No lo creo, sigue acordándose de la ETS que le pasaste cuando estuvisteis juntos.

Sonrió encantada al ver la cara que se le había quedado tras sus palabras. Tanya la miró con esos ojos dorados rabiosos y frunció los labios con fuerza. Se apartó el pelo del hombro con teatralidad e hizo un mohín indignado. Bella se cruzó de brazos triunfante.

-No tengo por qué aguantar estas mentiras. –soltó Tanya empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la suite.

-Me alegro, -dijo Bella volviéndose a mirarla mientras se iba- porque yo no tengo ganas de aguantarte a ti.

La vio pasar al lado de Alice sin mirarla siquiera, pero su amiga sí la vio y volvió la cabeza observándola mientras andaba, con sus ojos grises llenos de odio reprimido. En cuanto Tanya desapareció dentro de la suite Alice miró a Bella y respiró hondo, justo antes de enseñarle los dientes haciendo una mueca y hacer como si arañara al aire. Bella rió con su gesto de odio.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué coño pasó entre vosotras para que te comportes así con ella?

Se volvió a mirar a Edward que parecía realmente impactado y curioso con la situación. Jamás pensó tener que contarle algo así a él, principalmente porque era algo que había pasado hacía cinco años y permanecía enterrado con sus pocos recuerdos de las primeras giras de conciertos. Tomó aire y optó por cambiar el rumbo de las preguntas.

-¿Y tú me puedes explicar por qué esa zorra te comía con la mirada y decía lo maravilloso que eres? ¿Qué cojones sabe ella sobre ti?

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

-¿Celosa de nuevo, Bella?

-La verdad es que sí. –admitió mirándole enfadada- Una explicación no estaría mal.

-No creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar. –miró a su alrededor- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí a un lugar más tranquilo?

-Esta fiesta es por mí, si no estoy me echaran en falta…

-Como quieras. –soltó con claro tono de decepción.

Bella le miró detenidamente. Sus labios dibujaban una línea recta y sus ojos estaban entretenidos mirando el último piso del Empire State Building con sus luces rojas y amarillas. Si quería hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía, tenía que irse de esa fiesta. Quería saber qué coño había pasado con Tanya, saber qué tenía él que ver con esa zorra transmisora de enfermedades sexuales. Y quería besarle, tocarle, abrazarle…

Cogió lentamente una de sus manos y él se volvió a mirarla con la decepción y algo de enfado todavía en sus ojos verdes.

-De acuerdo, vámonos. –le susurró sonriéndole cálidamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar el gesto de su cara, aunque Bella percibió un ligero cambio en su mirada. Ya no parecía nada enfadado.

Salieron de la suite como quién no quiere la cosa. Nadie reparó en que se iban excepto Jasper.

-¿Os marcháis? –preguntó arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. Llevaba una copa con alguna bebida de tono verdoso, a saber qué cojones sería eso.

-Sí, Jazz, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que Tanya.

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos y miró de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

-¿Tanya está aquí? ¿La asquerosa clamidiense?

Bella rió ante su apodo, Edward simplemente sonrió.

-La misma. Me ha preguntado antes por ti. –se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro- No me jodas, Jazz, no hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas.

Él asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

-No hagas nada que pueda hacer daño a Alice.

Jasper la miró a los ojos con un brillo de sorpresa que se tornó en comprensión. Asintió lentamente.

-Jamás haría nada que hiciera daño a Alice. –susurró él.

-Pues no la cagues esta noche.

-Te lo prometo, Bells. –sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bella sonrió y le despeinó un poco el pelo.

-Pasadlo bien, chicos. –les dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida- Os cubriré si alguien pregunta por vosotros. Se me da bien lo de inventar excusas.

Les regaló su mejor sonrisa, palmeó la espalda de Edward y se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta. Ellos dos entraron al ascensor y bajaron en completo silencio. De repente Bella se volvió a mirarle.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que las hienas nos vean?

-Tengo contactos en todas partes, Bellita. –sonrió de esa manera ladeada tan perfecta.

Sus contactos, sus putos contactos, eran los pinches de la cocina. Tuvieron que salir por la puerta de la basura vestidos con los trajes blancos de los cocineros manchados de salsas y algo rojo que Bella rezó para que no fuera sangre. Siguieron calle abajo pasando desapercibidos entre la gente hasta que cogieron un taxi. El taxista ni siquiera reparó en quién era ella. Con ese horrible gorrito blanco y llena de manchas nadie diría que era Isabella.

-A la 47 con la octava, por favor.

Bella giró la cara para mirar sorprendida a Edward.

-¿A dónde coño vamos?

-A mi casa.

Se le quedó mirando unos instantes. ¿Su casa? Jamás había estado en su apartamento, jamás le había hablado de dónde vivía. La 47 estaba en el centro, cerca de Times Square, en Broadway. Empezó a divagar acerca de cómo sería el apartamento de Edward. Sería diminuto teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de los pisos en Nueva York y, sobre todo, en el centro. Fue sumida en sus cavilaciones acerca de cómo sería el apartamento de Edward mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Él no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto, en parte nervioso porque iba a llevarla a su casa y no solía llevar a nadie allí, y en parte también porque no sabía qué tipo de conversación iban a mantener una vez llegaran.

El taxista paró justo delante del portal de su edificio y ambos salieron con los trajes de pinches todavía, no habían pasado desapercibidos hasta allí para que reconocieran a Bella justo en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué piso es? –preguntó Bella mirando hacia arriba para ver la altura del edificio.

-El segundo.

-¿Ascensor?

-¿Para dos tristes pisos? –rió- Venga, Bella, mueve ese culo escaleras arriba.

Ella bufó y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al portal, él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar delante con un educado movimiento de brazo. La entrada era de lo más normal, con unos buzones negros con pinta de antiguos y con paredes pintadas en un horrible color verduzco. El suelo estaba cubierto de moqueta. Bella intentó no pensar en la cantidad de gérmenes que habría. Subieron las escaleras apoyados en el pasamanos y llegaron al segundo piso. Edward adelantó a Bella y sacó las llaves, se acercó a la puerta A y la abrió. La dejó pasar delante otra vez y ella entró despacio, concienciándose para no poner mala cara viera lo que viera. Se había acostumbrado al lujo y a vivir como ella vivía, era feo decirlo, pero los cuchitriles neoyorkinos eran lo peor en el mundo. Ojalá el apartamento de Edward no lo fuera.

Él encendió las luces y Bella se quedó atónita.

No era un cuchitril, para nada. Era una especie de loft, seguro que lo había reformado porque en esa zona de la ciudad no había lofts, o bueno, era lo que ella tenía entendido. Entraron por un estrecho pasillo que les llevó hasta un espacio diáfano en donde se encontraba la sala de estar y la cocina todo unido. Había un sofá enorme de color rojo, una mesita fumadora de caoba, una mesa con cuatro sillas negras como comedor y la cocina era negra y roja, combinando con el salón. Había dos ventanas enormes que daban a otro edificio pero por las que entraba bastante luz. Cuando giró la cabeza a la derecha se sorprendió de encontrar un enorme piano negro. Se volvió hacia Edward pero él no estaba tras ella.

-¿Edward?

-Estoy aquí.

Se giró hacia su voz y le vio en la cocina sacando una botella de agua de la nevera.

-¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Una cerveza, pensó. Pero no lo dijo, no quería que él se sintiera incómodo si ella bebía algo con alcohol.

-No me importa que bebas algo con alcohol. –le dijo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

-Vale, entonces una cerveza estaría genial.

Él asintió con la cabeza sonriente y sacó una cerveza de la nevera.

-¿Por qué tienes cervezas en la nevera si tú no bebes? –le preguntó presa de la curiosidad.

-Esperaba que vinieras por aquí antes o después, -sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Bella- y quería que hubiera cosas que te gustaran.

-Muy considerado, -murmuró- gracias.

Él se acercó a ella y le dio la cerveza. Seguidamente se quitó el ridículo gorro blanco y empezó a quitarse el uniforme sucio. Bella dio un trago a su cerveza y le imitó rápidamente.

-No quiero saber qué son estas manchas horribles. –dijo mientras se lo quitaba.

-Probablemente sea…

-¡No! No lo digas. No quiero saberlo.

Edward rió al ver su cara.

Dejaron los "disfraces" sobre la mesa y se sentaron en el sofá. Bella no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro. Ese apartamento era precioso. Las paredes de color hielo, las cortinas con dibujos orientales en grises y negros, la pantalla plana, los cuadros que adornaban las paredes… Todo combinaba con todo, creando armonía. Jamás creyó que él pudiera vivir en un lugar como ese.

-¿Sorprendida? –le preguntó al verla mirar todo de esa manera.

-Bastante. No me esperaba que tu casa fuera a ser así.

-Me alegro de sorprenderte.

-Hablando de sorpresas… -se volvió a mirarle.

-Sí. Tanya, quieres saber de qué la conozco y si ha pasado algo entre nosotros.

Lo dijo con tono cansino, como si supiera perfectamente lo que ella pensaba decirle. Le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Efectivamente.

-Conocí a Tanya cuando colaboró con Britney hace unos tres años. Por aquel entonces yo era el canguro de Brit.

Bella rodó los ojos al escucharle llamarla así.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Edward al verla.

-¿Brit? –le miró levantando una ceja.

-Así es como todos de su círculo la llamaban. –se encogió de hombros. Observó a Bella detenidamente un instante- Venga, Bella, pregúntamelo.

-¿Yo? ¿El qué?

-Si me tiré a Britney Spears.

Bella frunció los labios y cerró los ojos. Jodido gilipollas que podía leer su mente.

-Vale. –soltó- ¿Te la tiraste?

-No, no me la tiré. –Bella respiró hondo- ¿Contenta?

-Estaré mucho más contenta si me dices que no te tiraste a Tanya Zorra Denali, eso es algo que no sé si podría soportar.

-Pues te informo de que no llegué a tirármela.

Bella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Gracias a Dios… -pensó un nanosegundo- Un momento, ¿no llegaste a tirártela? ¿Eso quiere decir que pasó algo entre vosotros?

-Tuvimos algo, pero no fue más allá de un par de achuchones en un momento de calentón. –Bella frunció con fuerza los labios, él la miró serio- ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Acaso tú no te has acostado con más hombres aparte de mí?

Bella bajó la mirada ligeramente incómoda. Se había acostado con demasiados hombres aparte de él, muchísimos, una cantidad que jamás le confesaría a nadie.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te pones así porque exista la simple posibilidad de que me hubiera acostado con ella.

-Me pongo así porque es ella. Porque es la zorra de Tanya.

Edward la miró y vio como le cabreaba hablar de eso. Ahí detrás había más cosas de las que él pensaba, seguro.

-¿Qué pasó con Tanya? –le preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo que esa era la manera en que debía tratar ese tema con ella si no quería que se pusiera como una loca histérica.

-Pasó que es una hija de puta.

Edward bufó al escucharla.

-Vale. Que conste que ocurrió en un periodo de mi vida en el cual vivía en una especie de borrachera constante y de la cual no recuerdo demasiado. –tomó aire- Cayo me presentó a Tanya para que formara parte de mi coro en la primera gira que hice. Nos llevábamos muy bien porque ella era como yo: fiestera, juerguista y sin complejos. Nos divertíamos mucho juntas.

Hizo una pausa recordando. Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces yo estaba liada con Alec, un miembro del equipo de montaje del escenario que iba con nosotros a todas ciudades donde actuaba. Después del concierto de Denver me propuso matrimonio.

Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, lo sé, una flipada. Pero era muy impulsivo y luego descubrí que también estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Si salía contigo estaba claro que tenía que estarlo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada y él rió despreocupado.

-Perdona, -dijo cogiéndola de la mano- continúa.

-No más comentarios de ese tipo, Cullen. –le amenazó, él asintió con una sonrisita en su perfecto rostro- Bueno, pues eso, me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que estaba loco, que ni de coña me casaba con él. Así que eso provocó un ligero parón en nuestra relación. Justo en esas fechas Tanya fue al programa de Oprah invitada junto con un par de coristas de otros cantantes para contar qué tal era eso de ser los coros para estrellas del pop. La muy zorra contó que yo estaba enganchada a la cocaína y que me follaba a los trabajadores de los hoteles en los que nos alojábamos. Casi me da algo cuando la vi en la televisión diciendo esas cosas como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Zorra!

Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Admito que había ciertas cosas de las que decía que eran ciertas, pero eso no le daba derecho a contarlo y menos en el puto programa de Oprah, casi todo el país lo estaba viendo. A mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio. –negó con la cabeza recordando la llamada histérica de Charlie- Me metió en un pozo de mierda con todo eso la muy cabrona. Cuando volví a verla, un par de días después en un ensayo, Emmet tuvo que agarrarme para evitar que le partiera su puta cara de zorra chupa-pollas.

Edward rió entre dientes. No era una imagen demasiado complicada de imaginar.

-Me dijo que le habían obligado a decir cosas así para dar más morbo al programa, que le dijeron lo que tenía que decir. Yo me la creí más o menos, tampoco le di demasiadas vueltas más, siempre me ha importado muy poco lo que la gente opine de mí y lo que se pudiera decir en los medios. Cayo fue el que sufrió realmente los efectos de las palabras de Tanya. Ya sabes, todo el tema de los activos de Ronny Music, las ventas y esas mierdas. Le convencí para que no la despidiera. Volví a mi mundo de alcohol y borracheras, con ella. Fui una estúpida por creer lo que me dijo, por confiar en cierta manera en ella.

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que reía sin emoción. Dio un trago a su cerveza. Se quedó mirando la televisión apagada.

-Cosa de un mes después, Alec y yo volvíamos a estar bien, o bueno, eso creía yo. Una noche salimos todos juntos y terminamos dispersos por ahí, como solía suceder muchas veces que salíamos de juerga. Yo volvía al hotel con Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Abrí la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Alec y me los encontré ahí, follando como dos depravados. La muy hija de puta se estaba tirando a mi novio.

Apretó los puños recordándolo. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones intentando calmarse. El pasado era pasado.

-Entonces sí le pegué. –rió algo más alegre que la última vez- La cogí del pelo y la tiré de la cama. Pero, como siempre, Emmet me fastidió la diversión al escuchar los ruidos. Si no me llega a apartar de ella juro por Dios que le hubiera partido esa puta nariz farlopera que tiene…

-¿Y en qué parte de toda esta historia entra Jasper? –le preguntó Edward algo perdido.

-Jasper es un hombre, Edward. –sonrió amargamente volviéndose a mirar su rostro- Tanya solo tuvo que coquetear con él una noche que se encontraron cuando volvimos a Nueva York después de la gira. Esas tetas de diez mil dólares tenían que dar sus frutos de alguna manera, y ella siempre se asegura de que queden bien visibles para el resto del mundo.

Edward rió asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía algo de eso.

-Eso jodió las cosas entre Alice y Jasper, aunque en realidad jamás han estado demasiado claras entre ellos. Sé que Tanya lo hizo solo para joderme un poco más. Es una envidiosa de mierda y sé que se acostó con Jasper para intentar romper los lazos que tenemos entre los cinco. Por suerte no lo consiguió, aunque Alice se negó a saber nada de Jazz durante mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, que Bella aprovechó para terminar su cerveza. Sintió los dedos de Edward acariciando la palma de su mano. Levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

-No estoy interesado en Tanya. –anunció él mirándola con intensidad.

Bella asintió sintiéndose de repente muy nerviosa.

-Hay alguien que me interesa mucho más. –siguió sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

Ella bajó la mirada notando como su corazón se aceleraba sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. También notó como un rubor horroroso acudía a sus mejillas. Edward puso uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla y la levantó ligeramente para que ella le mirara de nuevo. Bella enfocó su mirada en él y tragó en seco. Que él hiciera uso de su mejor sonrisa no ayudó para nada a que se serenara.

-Bella… -susurró con sus dedos bajo su barbilla todavía- No sé qué es esto que tenemos, no sé qué coño me está pasando contigo, pero jamás me había sentido así por nadie.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Me siento demasiado protector contigo, -siguió él apartando la mano de su rostro finalmente- desde que te conocí. Me pongo demasiado celoso cuando otros hombres te miran, sobre todo el estúpido chucho asqueroso de Jacobo o como se llame.

Bella soltó una risita.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo con otras mujeres.

-Ya había oído algo sobre eso. –rió divertido.

-¿Disfrutas viéndome celosa?

-Bastante, la verdad.

-Imbécil…

Edward soltó una carcajada. El ambiente perdió parte de la tensión que había aparecido cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Bella se le quedó mirando sin entenderle.

-Vamos, Bella, tú y yo. Juntos. El ying y el yang. Blanco y negro. Agua y aceite. Perro y gato…

-Deja de poner ejemplos tópicos. –le cortó y tomó aire- Está bien. Lo voy a decir y quiero que te calles la boca, no digas nada mientras yo hable, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió mirándola con cautela.

-No sé qué me has hecho en la cabeza, Cullen. No sé qué has hecho para colarte dentro de mis pensamientos, dentro de mi piel y dentro de… mi corazón.

Joder, eso era lo más difícil que había dicho nunca. Notaba el pulso en sus oídos, atronador. Las manos le sudaban. Se incorporó en el asiento.

-Sé que somos difíciles, que tenemos una manera de tratarnos que no es algo normal, pero es nuestra manera de tratarnos. Empezamos fatal, fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco, descubriendo cosas el uno del otro que, de una manera u otra, nos unieron o algo parecido. El tiempo que pasamos en Inglaterra fue… -cerró los ojos y sonrió- Vivir ajena al mundo real contigo, sin tener que aguantar paparazzis, ni historias de Cayo, ni nada que me conectara con lo que es habitualmente la vida para mí. Eso fue genial y no puedo imaginar haberlo vivido con otra persona que no fueras tú. –se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana- Volvimos aquí y yo solo quería que te quedaras conmigo todas las noches, que me abrazaras antes de dormir como hacías en Inglaterra, pero tú dijiste que las cosas no funcionarían y me lo creí. Lo creí porque tenía miedo de que se jodiera de verdad, pero jamás fue lo que quise realmente.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana las luces de la casa de enfrente. De repente una señora mayor apareció caminando lentamente ayudada de un bastón. La observó hablando con un gato que la seguía con la cola levantada.

-Jamás creí realmente las cosas que te dije.

La voz de Edward muy cerca de su oído la sobresaltó. Se giró y se lo encontró de pie a dos pasos de ella.

-Todas las noches me venía a casa hecho una mierda por no poder quedarme contigo. No había nada que quisiera más que pasar todas las horas del día contigo, Bella. No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que estar contigo, siempre, hasta que tú me quieras a tu lado. Pero te advierto que no haré nada para que me apartes de ti, jamás, porque yo… -tomó aire profundamente- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella sonrió y él la imitó. De repente Bella notó picor en los ojos y un calor que inundó su pecho. Abrió la boca para decir lo que quería decir pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Joder, jamás le había dicho a nadie que estaba enamorada porque, en realidad, jamás lo había estado. Volvió a cerrar la boca y vio la confusión cruzar el rostro de Edward. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso más hacia ella.

-Bella…

-Calla. –llevó una mano hasta su pecho y le paró en su avance- Si no lo digo creo que entraré en estado catatónico.

Él rió y a Bella le resultó el sonido más maravilloso del mundo entero.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Edward.

Sintió como se deshacía de un peso enorme y como las mariposas ya volaban a sus anchas dentro de su pecho. Él sonrió de nuevo y esa sonrisa quedó archivada en su mente.

-Te quiero, niñata consentida, creída y malhablada. –susurró él dando el último paso que les separaba. Puso las manos en su cintura.

-Yo también te quiero, chulo prepotente y cargante. –murmuró sonriendo justo antes de que los labios de Edward entraran en contacto con los suyos.

* * *

**Me encantó escribir este capítulo, que admitan sus sentimientos finalmente, aún siendo malhablados, me encanta, me tienen loca estos dos! jejejeje**

**Qué os parece Tanya? Menuda zorra... **

**No penséis que es la última vez que la vemos, tiene mucho que decir y hacer en esta historia.  
**

**Besitos mis estrellas!**


	20. Pura felicidad

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Pura felicidad**

A la mañana siguiente el mundo era de color de rosa, estaba lleno de algodones de azúcar y conejitos con lazos en las orejas que saltaban de un lado a otro acompañados de una melodía romanticona capaz de provocar urticaria.

Se despertó sola en la cama y, de no ser porque esa habitación no era suya y porque estaba desnuda, hubiera creído que lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Sonrió como nunca acurrucándose entre las sábanas de Edward, aspirando el aroma de su almohada como una estúpida quinceañera. Incluso pataleó un poco presa de la felicidad que la embargaba.

-Buenos días, Bella…

Se incorporó rápidamente y le vio parado delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño llevando solamente una toalla. Acababa de salir de la ducha y su pelo mojado tenía un tono más oscuro, su piel todavía tenía gotas que se deslizaban entre sus abdominales y su rostro parecía mucho más bello que de normal. Escuchó la música de un arpa y vio un conejito saltando a los pies de Edward. Pestañeó justo antes de agitar la cabeza. El amor la había vuelto gilipollas.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él al ver su reacción.

-Me trastornas, Cullen. –se apoyó sobre un brazo recostándose de nuevo- Tu puta perfección me hace enloquecer.

Él rió avanzando hasta ella. Se sentó en la cama y agitó la cabeza haciendo que algunas gotas cayeran sobre Bella, que gritó y se tapó con la sábana para evitarlas.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-De maravilla. –contestó apartando la sábana de su cara- ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, ha sido una noche entretenida.

-Ah ¿sí?

-Teniendo en cuenta que hablas en sueños…

La miró levantando una ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Bella se incorporó lentamente. Claro que sabía que hablaba en sueños, joder, como si eso no le hubiera traído problemas nunca. Una vez durmió con Alice y dijo algo acerca de lo mucho que odiaba ir de compras con ella. Su amiga estuvo de morros durante una semana. Emmet también la escuchó decir una vez algo acerca de un consolador y eso fue lo que recibió de regalo por su cumpleaños, acompañado de una nota que decía: el regalo de tus sueños. Odiaba hablar mientras dormía pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿He dicho algo raro? –casi cruzó los dedos.

-Dijiste cosas peores cuando estábamos en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué? –chilló.

-No te lo había dicho porque pensaba que era fruto del estrés o algo así, pensé que no lo hacías normalmente. –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Decías cosas sin sentido. Nombrabas a tus amigos, insultabas a Cayo, decías no sé qué de un canguro que te hacía perder los papeles… -sonrió- Una vez dijiste que si hubieras sido mi novia antes hubiéramos ido juntos a la boda de William y Kate.

Bella se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama tapándose la cara con la mano. Edward se echó a reír.

-Eso te tenía realmente traumatizada.

-Maldita Alice y sus chismes sobre la realeza… -murmuró entre risas.

-Pero esta noche ha sido mucho más interesante.

Se tumbó a su lado en la cama, apoyándose sobre un codo y apartó el pelo de su cara con cariño. Bella le miró expectante.

-Has pronunciado mi nombre una cantidad de veces que debería preocuparte.

Bella soltó un gemido y él rió armoniosamente.

-No pasa nada, me ha gustado. –acarició su mejilla- También has nombrado a Tanya un par de veces, creo que incluso has dicho algo de Britney.

-Espero que todo referente a ellas fuera malo.

-Seguro, el tono de tu voz indicaba que en tus sueños debías estar pateándoles el culo.

-Me alegro. –sonrió encantada.

-Has dicho que me querías.

Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas de nuevo.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías…

-Ya, pero me gusta escucharlo.

Edward sonrió y se agachó a besarla. Primero lento, suave, cuidadoso, plasmando sus sentimientos en cada movimiento de sus labios. Pero poco a poco, y de manera inevitable para Bella, se tornó en un beso apasionado y lujurioso. No podía evitarlo. Edward Cullen la hacía perder el control, la enloquecía por completo, sus instintos primarios controlaban sus movimientos y solo podía pensar en sexo, sexo y más sexo.

Volvían a estar los dos desnudos dentro de la cama, con las piernas enredadas en el cuerpo del otro, con sus lenguas recorriendo su piel entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados cuando el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar en la mesilla.

-No contestes. –susurró Bella sobre la piel de su cuello.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones haciendo que gimiera. El móvil dejó de sonar poco después y ellos siguieron inmersos en sus caricias. Bella pasó los dedos por todo su torso desnudo, maravillándose una vez más en su perfección. Le besó con necesidad, sintiendo que jamás se cansaría de esos labios.

El móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Bella rodó los ojos y se apartó de Edward.

-¿Podrías por lo menos ponerte otro puto tono de llamada? –le soltó haciendo que él riera- Odio el ring ring de tu móvil.

-No lo escuches. –murmuró llevando una mano al interior de sus muslos y haciendo que se olvidara por completo del móvil.

Pero el maldito cacharro no estaba por la labor de dejarles tranquilos porque volvió a sonar una tercera vez.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Edward incorporándose- ¿Quién cojones es tan pesado?

Cogió el teléfono y contestó sin mirar quién era.

-¿Quién es? –exclamó apoyándose en las almohadas de la cama.

Bella le observó mientras hablaba, acariciando su brazo y acercándose a él sin preocuparle con quién hablara. Edward intentó empujarla a un lado aguantando la risa, pero ella se metió debajo de la sábana y empezó a juguetear con su miembro.

-Necesitaré diez minutos. –contestó a quién fuera con quién hablaba.

Bella apretó con fuerza su pene al escucharle y Edward reprimió un gemido mientras tragaba en seco.

-Que sean veinte mejor. –rectificó intentando poner tono serio a su voz- De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.

Bella rió bajo la sábana mientras comenzaba a lamer la punta húmeda de su pene.

-¿Tú crees que esto es serio, Isabella? –le soltó muy serio levantando la sábana y mirándola con esa mirada autoritaria que le ponía tan cachonda, solo que esta vez tenía un matiz oscuro debido al deseo que hizo que su clítoris enloqueciera.

Le miró entre las pestañas y metió todo su miembro dentro de su boca. Vio como su rostro cambiaba al más puro deseo, entreabriendo la boca y tornando ligeramente los ojos, dejando salir un pequeño gemido desde lo más hondo de su ser. Bella sonrió justo antes de mordisquear la punta.

-¿Quién ha hablado de seriedad? –susurró consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después el Volvo plateado paraba frente al edificio de Bella. Edward llegaba tarde al despacho de Cayo pero le importaba una mierda. Se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios y Bella bajó del coche y fue hacia la puerta. Justo después de saludar a James con una sonrisa ella se volvió para mirarle por última vez. Edward le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió coqueta justo antes de sacarle el dedo y entrar riendo en su portal. Él negó con la cabeza mientras reía, esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza. Pero la quería. Loca, inestable, como fuera. La quería.

Condujo hasta el despacho de Cayo y aparcó en un parking cercano. Salió caminando sin poder dejar de repetir en su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se había pasado media noche observando a Bella dormir, escuchando sus susurros somnolientos, riendo con cada ronquidito que soltaba, acariciando su ceño cada vez que lo fruncía fruto de algún sueño con "las zorras" (como ella llamaba a Tanya y Britney), sonriendo como un imbécil cada vez que ella había pronunciado su nombre. No podía evitar ir caminando con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. La secretaria de Cayo le miró con sorpresa al verle tan feliz. No la culpaba, ni siquiera él se acordaba de la última vez que se sintió tan bien.

-El señor Vulturi dice que ya puede pasar. –le dijo invitándole a pasar al despacho de Cayo.

-Gracias.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza justo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Cayo con gesto serio a dos pasos de él.

-Joder, Cayo, qué susto. –sonrió pero él permaneció serio- ¿Pasa algo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

No le gusto cómo le miraba. Ni tampoco cómo pronunció esas palabras. Había bastante reproche en ellas.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

-Siéntate, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y rodeó su enorme escritorio para sentarse en su sillón de cuero negro. Edward se sentó frente a él en uno de los sillones blancos para las visitas. Se le quedó mirando expectante. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea del por qué de esa reunión. Cuando le llamó por teléfono parecía enfadado, pero esa era la forma habitual de ser de Cayo, así que tampoco le dio más vueltas. Entonces, viéndolo ahí sentado, con ese gesto tan serio, supo que pasaba algo.

-Ayer desaparecisteis de la fiesta. –dijo finalmente apoyando los codos en la mesa, entrelazando las manos y apoyando la nariz en ella, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos negros.

-Sí… -¿qué excusa debía poner?- Bella no se encontraba demasiado bien.

Mentira cochina.

-¿Ahora la llamas Bella?

Mierda. Se golpeó mentalmente. Nada de demostrar familiaridad con Bella frente a Cayo. Porque se suponía que él no podía saber lo que había entre ellos. ¿O sí? ¿Qué más daba lo que pensara Cayo?

-Me he acostumbrado al escucharlo entre sus amigos tantas veces.- mintió- ¿Hay algún problema por ello?

-Ninguno. Mientras sepas mantener tu pajarito dentro de tus pantalones no habrá ningún problema.

Edward enarcó una ceja involuntariamente. Se obligó a bajarla para no parecer tan sorprendido.

-No soy gilipollas, Edward. Os he visto juntos. He visto cómo la miras tú y cómo te mira ella. –bajó las manos que todavía permanecían frente a su rostro- No hace falta ser demasiado listo para saber que entre vosotros ha pasado algo.

Edward le miraba serio, intentando que su rostro no demostrara nada de lo que estaba pensando.

-Supongo que no fue demasiada buena idea mandaros a los dos solos a Inglaterra –suspiró.

No pudo más y le preguntó.

-¿Qué problema habría si hubiera algo entre nosotros? Eso no influye en nada a su carrera ni a nada que la rodea.

-Influye más de lo que te imaginas, Edward. –volvió a suspirar pero más sonoramente- No puedes mantener una relación con Isabella. Está reflejado en tu contrato.

¿En serio? De nuevo enarcó la ceja, sorprendido.

-No puedes mantener una relación con tu cliente, eso puede ser motivo de despido. –se levantó de la silla y fue hacia el ventanal- Y todavía menos puedes influir en ella haciendo que se marche de una fiesta que es exclusivamente por ella. ¿No lo pensaste antes de marcharos?

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Lo suponía. –interpretó su silencio- Michael Newton quería hablar con Isabella y no la encontró por ninguna parte. Se agarró un cabreo de mil pares de cojones. Y supongo que no le costaría demasiado atar cabos cuando no te vio a ti tampoco. No soy yo el que dicta las normas aquí, Edward. Es la compañía discográfica, es con ella con quien tienes el contrato, Michael manda.

Edward llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo dejó salir lentamente. Puto Mike Newton…

Cayo se volvió a mirarle entrelazando las manos en su espalda.

-No hagas tonterías, Edward. No te metas en historias que no podrías solucionar.

Esa frase la dijo con un dramatismo demasiado exagerado, mirándole con mucha seriedad y dejándole bastante impactado. ¿A qué se refería con "historias que no podría solucionar"?

-No te preocupes, Cayo. –le dijo al ver que no decía nada más- No haré ninguna tontería.

Y era cierto. Lo que sentía por Bella no era ninguna tontería, era real y no pensaba dejarlo pasar por algo como una estúpida frase impresa en un contrato.

Se levantó y fue hacia Cayo para estrecharle la mano. Él le miró con esos ojos negros sabiendo perfectamente que ahí había mucho más de lo que él creía saber, pero no dijo nada. Se despidieron y Edward salió del edificio pensando en como se parecía lo que acababa de suceder en el despacho de Cayo a una película de gángster. Soltó una risita mientras entraba en su coche. Puto Cayo, solo le había faltado hablar con voz ronca y aquella frase hubiera sido propia del mismísimo Padrino.

Llegó al edificio de Bella después de media hora dando vueltas para aparcar el puto Volvo. Perdía los papeles buscando aparcamiento. Cada día le cabreaba más. Fue caminando con aplomo hasta el portal de Bella y saludó a James con una sonrisa. El portero hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo saludo y le abrió la puerta. Mientras iba hacia el ascensor escuchó unos pasos tras él.

-Disculpe.

Se volvió y vio a James acercándose a él con prudencia.

-¿Va a casa de la señorita Swan?

¿Dónde iba a ir sino?

-Así es.

Le hizo un gesto con una mano para que esperara y fue tras la enorme mesa que adornaba el hall del edificio. Rebuscó algo durante unos segundos y fue hacia él llevando algo entre sus manos. Una caja de cartón.

-Hace unos veinte minutos han traído esto para ella. No era de ninguna mensajería conocida. Estaba esperando para dárselo al señor McCarthy o al señor Hale pero al verle a usted he pensado que sería mejor dárselo ahora.

-Gracias, James.

Estiró los brazos y cogió la caja. Era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. No estaba envuelta, simplemente había una cuerda de color crema anudada a su alrededor. No tenía remite ni había ninguna marca impresa en ella. Ponía claramente los datos de Bella.

Isabella Swan

101 Warren Street, 17th floor.

Tribeca. New York

Edward frunció los labios y vio como James volvía a su puesto en la puerta. Llamó al ascensor y subió observando la caja que llevaba en las manos. Probablemente sería de algún fan, pero no podía dejar de pensar que los fans enviaban sus cartas y regalos a la discográfica y luego ellos se los daban a Bella. Agitó la caja y se escuchó el sonido de algo moverse, como si fueran folios o algo así. La verdad es que no pesaba nada. No le daba buena espina. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abrirla él mismo antes de llegar al apartamento. Salió del ascensor y usó sus propias llaves para abrir la puerta. El sonido de la música llegó a sus oídos. Bella estaba cantando mientras tocaba la guitarra. Sonrió nada más escucharla. Entró despacio con la caja en las manos. Rosalie estaba en la cocina troceando un pollo y le miró. Él le sonrió y Rosalie le saludó con la mano en la que llevaba el cuchillo.

-¿Qué tal la noche?

Rió entre dientes ante su pregunta.

-Supongo que estarás al tanto de todo.

Rosalie soltó una risita y volvió a su pollo. Suficiente para saber que lo sabía todo.

Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta el salón, de dónde procedía la música. Bella estaba sentada al estilo indio en el sofá, con la guitarra entre las manos mientras cantaba. Llevaba un chándal de color gris, Adidas para variar, con las rayas en color azul cielo. Su camiseta también era Adidas y del mismo azul. ¿Qué pasaba con Adidas? ¿Acaso tenía acciones de la compañía y le regalaban ropa?

-_Tell me is it only me, do you feel the same? You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games. I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down. You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now. Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through. So can we say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo…_

Se quedó escuchándola desde detrás del sofá, sonriendo y disfrutando del maravilloso sonido de su voz. Ella debió notar que alguien la observaba porque giró la cabeza y sonrió nada más verle. Dejó de tocar y Edward dio la vuelta al sofá para sentarse a su lado. Bella ladeó la cabeza y le miró risueña con la guitarra apoyada en las rodillas.

-Hola, señor Cullen. ¿Qué tal ha ido su reunión?

-Muy bien, señorita Swan. –decidió dejar al margen lo que Cayo le había dicho- Me gusta esa canción que estaba cantando, ¿es nueva?

-Será una de las canciones del nuevo disco. –sonrió y recorrió las cuerdas de la guitarra con todos los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Puede que compre ese nuevo disco…

-¿Piensas darme un beso o vas a estar ahí diciendo tonterías todo el día?

Edward rió y se acercó a besarla, ella rió sobre sus labios. Se separaron y Bella miró la caja que él había dejado apoyada en su regazo.

-Me lo ha dado James en la entrada. –le explicó al verla mirándola- Dice que la ha traído un mensajero pero no era de ninguna empresa de mensajería. No sé si me gusta demasiado…

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó ella dejando la guitarra sobre el sofá y acercándose más a Edward- Será un regalo de algún fan.

-Los fans te mandan las cosas a la discográfica, no a casa.

-Bueno, sabrá mi dirección. No es la primera vez que me traen algo aquí.

Sonrió y estiró los brazos para coger la caja. Edward la dejó abrirla pero se quedó muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué piensas? –rió Bella- ¿Que es una bomba?

Él rodó los ojos.

-No pienso que sea una bomba, no seas tonta.

-Entonces veamos qué es…

Retiró la cuerda después de deshacer el nudo y la abrió. Los dos observaron lo que había dentro y se quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Eran un montón de rosas secas, de color rojo. Algunas de ellas estaban enteras, con su tallo verde lleno de espinas y el capullo con todos los pétalos. Pero otras estaban completamente destrozadas, había pétalos secos sueltos por toda la caja.

-¿Qué coño de regalo es esto? –preguntó ella metiendo la mano y sacando unos cuantos pétalos.

-Espera, ahí dentro hay algo más.

Edward metió la mano y apartó algunos pétalos más para sacar un sobre blanco en el que ponía ISABELLA con letras recortadas de revistas, cada una de una manera diferente. El corazón de Edward empezó a latir más rápido. No le gustaba nada la pinta que tenía ese sobre. Bella le miraba con el ceño fruncido, expectante por saber qué había en su interior. Lo rasgó por un lateral y sacó la hoja que contenía. Era un folio blanco doblado. Al desdoblarlo vieron que todo eran letras recortadas de revistas.

-Mierda. -murmuró Edward.

-¿Qué cojones…?

Leyeron lo que las letras de colores formaban.

ISABELLA,

AMOR DE MI VIDA. HOY ME HAS MIRADO POR PRIMERA VEZ. SE QUE TU TAMBIEN ME AMAS. PRONTO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS.

TE LO PROMETO

Edward volvió a leerlo otra vez. Bella se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-No me gusta nada esta mierda. –soltó Edward después de leerlo tres veces más.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me mandaban anónimos.

Edward se volvió a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ya te habían mandado antes?

-No es una cosa muy común, pero he recibido alguno que otro. Hay mucha gente mal de la cabeza ahí fuera, Edward.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué? –se encogió de hombros- Nada de nada. Lo tiro y nos olvidamos del tema.

-¿Lo tiras y nos olvidamos del tema? –exclamó sentándose en el borde del sofá y mirándola como si la loca fuera ella- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-No te preocupes, no es más que un fan frustrado. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se lo diremos a Emmet y…

-¿Cómo sabes que no hay nada de qué preocuparse? Sabe dónde vives, iba en una caja de zapatos llena de flores secas, dice que pronto estaréis juntos… -se llevó la mano al pelo, nervioso- ¿Qué más quieres? Es un puto psicópata, Bella. Deberías ir a la policía.

-¿A la policía? –se echó a reír y él la miró enfadado- Nadie va a ir a ningún lado. No te preocupes, es un anónimo sin más, no le des importancia.

-¿Cómo no le voy a dar importancia? –se levantó y dejó la caja sobre la mesita con fuerza.- ¡Rosalie!

Bella bufó al verle comportarse así. La rubia llegó sonriente hasta el salón y frunció el ceño al ver a Edward con esa cara tan rara.

-¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó extrañada.

-Han traído esto para Bella y dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Le llevó la carta y Rosalie la leyó atentamente. Cuando terminó miró a Edward que parecía demasiado nervioso y luego a Bella, que estaba tan tranquila en el sofá mirándola con cara de "se le va la pinza". Puso una mano en el hombro de él y sonrió.

-No es el primero que recibe. –Edward soltó un suspiro exasperado- Se lo comentamos a Emmet en cuanto venga y podemos hablar con Cayo si quieres. Pero dudo mucho que pase de ahí. Una vez un chico le mandó a Bella un hámster en una caja, iba sin remite y sin agujeros para que el pobre animal respirara. Cuando llegó aquí estaba muerto y pensamos que era una especie de amenaza para ella, en plan "te voy a matar, zorra asquerosa" o algo así. Llamamos a la policía asustados y a la semana siguiente recibimos una carta de un chico de Oklahoma diciendo que había olvidado poner remitente al hámster y quería saber qué le había parecido su regalo a Bella. Desde entonces nos tomamos estas cosas de otra manera.

Edward la miró incrédulo, pasó su mirada de una a otra.

-¿En serio me estáis comparando un error de un pobre chico con un anónimo en el que pone –quitó el papel de las manos de Rosalie y leyó- pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo? ¿En serio?

-Edward, de verdad, -le dijo Bella desde el sofá- tranquilízate. No es nada. Ven aquí a sentarte conmigo.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora justo antes de volver a la cocina a seguir con la comida. Edward negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse al sofá farfullando cosas que Bella no entendió. Se acercó a él y pasó los brazos por su cuello. Apoyó las piernas en su regazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad, no te vuelvas loco con esto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-No me quedo nada tranquilo. –soltó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana con gesto serio.

-¿Sabes que estás muy mono cuando te pones paranoico?

Le vio elevar levemente las comisuras de los labios. Aprovechó para besarle en el hueco de su oído.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? –susurró en su piel. Notó cómo se erizaba ligeramente.

Él negó con la cabeza y Bella mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Notó su cuerpo agitarse por la risa.

-¿Intentas ponerme cachondo para que se me olvide que acabas de recibir un anónimo? –preguntó volviéndose a mirarla.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban con picardía, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Está surtiendo efecto?

-Tu adicción al sexo es algo preocupante, golfilla. –rió estirando una mano para apartar el pelo de su rostro.

-Soy adicta a ti, no al sexo.

Edward enarcó una ceja y la miró incrédulo.

-Vale, -soltó una risita- soy adicta al sexo. Pero solo si es contigo.

Rió justo antes de besarle en los labios. Edward pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y puso la otra mano en su cintura para levantarla en el aire y así sentarla sobre su regazo. Bella se apretó más a él mientras llevaba las manos a su pelo. Su clítoris ya estaba deseoso de dar rienda suelta a esa adicción cuando escucharon a Emmet reír. Edward se separó de Bella y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¿No me digas que me vas a dejar aquí colgada para ir a hablar con Emmet?

-Es el jefe de tu equipo de seguridad, Bella. Necesito hablar con él para quedarme tranquilo.

Ella quitó las manos de su pelo cobrizo y cruzó los brazos en su pecho haciendo un puchero enfadado.

-No seas tonta. -cogió su rostro con ambas manos- Hoy me quedo a dormir contigo. Podemos hacer todas las cosas sucias que pasen por tu mente más tarde, guarrilla mía.

Bella rió ante ese apelativo cariñoso. Porque eso había sido cariñoso, ¿no?

Él la besó con intensidad haciendo que su pulso se descontrolara. ¿Cómo podía ser que siempre supiera tan bien? Jamás se cansaría del sabor de los besos de Edward. Recorrió su labio inferior con la lengua justo antes de separarse de ella. La miró a los ojos intensamente y besó fugazmente su nariz.

-Sigue escribiendo canciones que hablen de mí y lo mucho que me adoras, ahora vuelvo.

-Eres gilipollas, Cullen. –rió mientras él se levantaba.

Volvió a mirarla y le regaló su mejor sonrisa torcida. Bella solo pudo reír de nuevo mientras su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Ese imbécil era… eso, imbécil. Pero le quería, ya no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a coger la guitarra y a su mente solo acudían frases para canciones que hablaran de amor. Agitó la cabeza. Estúpido Cullen… ¡La había vuelto ñoña!


	21. El maravilloso mundo Disney

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 21. El maravilloso mundo Disney**

Después de pasar una hora hablando con Emmet acerca de las posibilidades de que la caja hubiera sido enviada por un psicópata asesino que quería descuartizar a Bella y tirar sus restos al Hudson, Edward se medio convenció de que eso no iba a suceder. En su mente seguía habiendo algo que le decía que eso no era buena señal y las palabras de Emmet diciendo que estuviera tranquilo y que si volvía a suceder tomarían cartas en el asunto, no iban a hacer que dejara de preocuparse.

Comieron todos juntos. Durante la comida se respiró un extraño ambiente tenso que no pasó desapercibido para Bella. Alice estuvo seria todo el rato y Jasper parecía triste, no levantó la vista de su plato de pasta más que un par de veces. Cuando terminaron decidió coger a Alice y llevarla a su habitación para averiguar qué leches estaba pasando.

-Pasó algo en la fiesta ¿verdad? –le preguntó una vez estuvieron sentadas en su cama.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y piensas contármelo?

La duende soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y la miró a los ojos.

-Jasper vino a pedirme tener algo serio.

-¡Pero eso es genial! –exclamó Bella sonriente cogiéndole las manos. Al ver la expresión de Alice se quedó seria- ¿O no?

-No lo sé, Bella. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Le digo que sí, que quiero estar con él, que hace muchísimo tiempo que soñaba con eso. Y luego pasará lo de siempre. Conocerá a una zorra asquerosa que le calentará la bragueta y él se la follará dejándome a mi sumida en la más profunda miseria.

Bella la miró con cariño.

-Allie, si te ha dicho algo así es porque de verdad lo quiere.

-También quería estar conmigo antes de liarse con Tanya. –dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- Y antes de liarse con la bailarina de la gira de hace dos años, y antes de liarse con la zorra de la gemela Olsen…

Bella soltó una carcajada al acordarse de eso. Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

-Perdona, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, yo también me rio de ese saco de huesos. –sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero, Alice, las cosas han cambiado. Jasper ha cambiado.

-¿Tú crees? –soltó alzando las cejas- No, Bells, no ha cambiado. Hace dos semanas se folló a la primera que se encontró en la discoteca. Y fue como si me partieran el corazón. Te lo juro. Jamás me había sentido tan mal.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y Bella acarició su rodilla con cariño.

-Todo el tiempo que tú estuviste en Inglaterra fue como si Jasper se volcara en mí, no sé, puede que queriendo hacerme pensar en otra cosa, para que no pensara en tus putas locuras de borracha. –las dos sonrieron levemente- Y fue maravilloso, Bells. Pasábamos casi todas las horas del día juntos, riendo, hablando, contándonos tonterías. Me ayudó con tus trajes, me soportó con mis histerias. Y ya sabes que cuando me pongo histérica soy difícil de soportar.

-Nooo, no me había dado cuenta de eso. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice soltó una risita.

-Y él me soportó, Bella. –la miró con los ojos enrojecidos en los que se reflejaba la incredulidad y la felicidad que eso le causaba. De repente se puso seria de nuevo- Le creí y me jodió. Me creí que había posibilidades de que lo nuestro llegase a algo. Deseaba que eso sucediera con todas mis fuerzas, por eso me dejé llevar más de la cuenta. Y la cagué.

-No la cagaste, es normal que te dejaras llevar.

-¡No debí hacerlo! –exclamó sobresaltando a Bella- Porque cuando mejor estaba con él, cuando casi me dejo llevar por completo, coge el muy cabrón y se folla a la zorra pelirroja.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y empezó a respirar más fuertemente.

-Y me jodió de nuevo.

Bella acarició de nuevo su rodilla al ver como poco a poco su amiga se iba rompiendo. Vio como su barbilla empezaba a temblar y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia ella.

-Alice…

Y ahí empezó a llorar. Se abrazaron mientras la pequeña dejaba salir todo lo que la llevaba atormentando durante días. Bella acarició su pelo con cariño mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Notaba las lágrimas de Alice mojando su hombro y cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el sofocón. Un rato después Alice se separó de ella más tranquila. La miró a los ojos con tristeza pero aún así sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias. –susurró.

-¿Qué dices, tonta? No tienes que darme las gracias por esto. Soy tu amiga. Para siempre. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Alice asintió justo antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Bella besó su frente con cariño.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó finalmente.

Alice se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Qué hay de tu declaración de amor? –preguntó Alice de repente.

-Fue bien. –susurró Bella sonriendo.

Su amiga apartó la cabeza de su hombro y la miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces sí pareció una auténtica duende.

-Cuéntamelo todo y dame un poco de alegría en este momento de mierda que estoy pasando.

Bella rió y las débiles carcajadas de su amiga se unieron a las suyas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El segundo concierto de Nueva York salió de cine. Volvía a estar hasta la bandera. Edward incluso creyó ver a las mismas adolescentes del primer concierto en las primeras filas. O puede que fueran otras. La verdad es que todas le parecían iguales.

No hubo fiesta esa vez. Volvieron a casa directamente del Madison porque a la mañana siguiente todos cogían un avión para comenzar realmente la gira por toda la Costa Este.

Nada más subir al avión de Ronny Music Bella soltó unas risitas mientras observaba la puerta del lavabo. Edward la miró rodando los ojos. Puta ninfómana salida… Desde su declaración habían pasado juntos todas las noches. Bueno, en realidad solo fueron dos, pero habían supuesto un antes y un después en su relación. En su relación secreta, más bien. Edward le confesó lo que Cayo le había dicho en su despacho y Bella empezó a despotricar sobre él, Michael, la madre que los parió, sus ancestros y sus micropenes que les hacían ser unos envidiosos hijos de puta. Edward no pudo dejar de reír mientras la veía decir todas esas barbaridades dando vueltas por su habitación. Decidieron que lo llevarían en secreto. Es decir, sus amigos sabían lo que había pero en la calle debían comportarse como asesor y cantante, nada más. De momento lo estaban llevando bien.

La primera parada de la gira fue en Boston. El concierto, de nuevo, fue espectacular. Fue una visita relámpago, dos días después debía actuar en Filadelfia. Y así fueron las dos semanas siguientes, una puta locura de ir y venir, conciertos, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas a televisiones, paparazzis por todas partes siguiéndoles y sacando fotos, fans gritando como locos en las puertas de los hoteles, vuelos de una ciudad a otra aprovechados para descansar, Alice histérica a todas horas porque los trajes se arrugaban con tanto movimiento… Todos estaban acostumbrados a esto, pero aún así les provocaba algo de mala leche causada por el cansancio. Especialmente a Bella.

Después del concierto de Orlando tuvieron que ir a hacer una visita de promoción a Disney World. Bella fue diciendo que no quería hacerse ninguna foto con Mickey Mouse porque odiaba a ese maldito ratón. Edward no podía creerla, después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta Mickey Mouse?

-No quiero hacerme fotos con él, Jasper. –le decía a su amigo mientras caminaban entre la gente hacia el enorme castillo donde tenía que hacerse las fotos.

-De acuerdo, Bells. Pediremos que sea Donald el que se ponga a tu lado.

-Me importa una mierda que sea Donald o Goofy o su puta madre. Pero como vea a ese ratón asqueroso cerca mía te juro que me voy de aquí.

Caminaron tras Emmet mientras la gente les señalaba y hacían fotos mientras pasaban. Bella compuso para todos ellos su mejor sonrisa falsa y saludó con fingida alegría que solo sus amigos supieron reconocer. Edward iba tras ella junto a Rosalie, que no dejaba de hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Disney y que su película favorita era La Sirenita.

-Rose, por favor, cállate. –le pidió cuando llegaron al castillo y Bella entraba con Jasper y Emmet para acceder al interior.- Me estás poniendo la cabeza como un bombo con Sebastián, Ariel y la madre que los parió.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Todavía me sigo preguntando qué ha visto Bella en ti. –soltó- Eres un auténtico gilipollas.

-Ella me lo dice todos los días. –sonrió con suficiencia.

De repente sintió un golpe en el cuello y se volvió hacia el otro lado mientras llevaba la mano a donde le habían golpeado. Alice les miraba seria con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Callaros los dos. La Sirenita es un clásico, es genial y maravillosa, Rose, pero eres una pesada. Y tú, Edward, eres un desagradable. –su gesto pasó de enfado a una sonrisa radiante que les puso los pelos de punta a los dos- Pero os quiero.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alice y el otro por los de Rosalie y las atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ellas soltaron unas risitas y miraron hacia el escenario donde comenzaban a aparecer los personajes Disney.

Bella tenía que cantar una canción, después posar para un par de fotos y todos se irían de allí para coger un avión a Miami. Era rápido, sencillo y sin más historias.

Cuando salió al escenario todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. Bella les saludó efusivamente dando las gracias a todo el mundo por estar ahí. Como si hubieran ido por ella, Edward rodó los ojos. Seguramente más de la mitad de la gente que había allí no tenía ni puñetera idea de que Isabella iba a cantar ese día. Pero ella era tan engreída que sí lo creía. _Un poquito más de ego para Bella_, pensó él.

Cantó como los ángeles, bueno, como siempre. Edward no dejó de mirarla embelesado, sonriendo como un capullo mientras la veía cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música. Iba vestida normal, con vaqueros claros y una camiseta de tirantes de color negro de Converse, incluso llevaba zapatillas deportivas. Alice había permitido ese descanso de tacones porque era Disney World, pero dejó claro que eso solo iba a suceder ese día. Aún así, aunque no llevara encajes ni transparencias, Edward sintió las habituales ganas de desnudarla y hacerle el amor en el mismo escenario. Entonces sí que resultó un pensamiento demasiado sucio, ¡eso estaba lleno de niños!

Cuando terminó de cantar llegó el momento de la foto. Alice soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a Mickey poniéndose al lado de Bella y pasando su enorme manaza enguantada por sus hombros. La cara de Bella pasó de la más absoluta dulzura y simpatía a una mueca de repulsión y enfado digna de Edward en sus primeros tiempos. Los tres se encogieron al ver la situación.

-Joder, ahora sí que se va a liar gorda. –susurró Rosalie.

Bella se volvió hacia Mickey y le dijo algo en el oído, bueno en la orejota esa enorme. Mickey la miró y parecieron tener una conversación en la que nadie, excepto ellos, reparó. De repente Bella cogió el guante blanco que reposaba en su hombro y lo apartó con brusquedad.

-Bella, no hagas locuras. –dijo Edward quitando los brazos de encima de Rosalie y Alice, dispuesto a echar a correr hacia ella si fuera necesario.

Y fue necesario. Bella gritó algo a Mickey y le empujó con fuerza en el hombro. El muñeco perdió el equilibrio, dio un par de pasos atrás y tropezó con Blancanieves, que a su vez tropezó con Daisy. Los tres cayeron al suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el público ahí reunido. Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de inmortalizar el momento.

-Mierda, Bella. –exclamó Edward justo antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta por la que había entrado con Jasper y Emmet.

En el escenario hubo un revuelo digno de una película de los hermanos Marx. Personajes Disney por el suelo, otros ayudando a levantarlos, Bella gritando a Mickey que permanecía en el suelo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Acojonante. Hubo niños que empezaron a llorar. Edward vio como Emmet aparecía en el escenario y cogía a Bella de la cintura y la sacaba en volandas de ahí. Llegó a la puerta poco antes que Rosalie y Alice. La puerta se abrió y Bella, Jasper y Emmet salieron con gesto serio. Ninguno habló en ese momento, era más importante escapar de ahí. Los paparazzis se lanzaron a por ellos como moscas a la miel. Emmet y Edward cubrieron a Bella mientras caminaban a toda velocidad por el lugar de los sueños de los niños. Desde ese día muchos niños lo recordarían como el lugar donde Mickey fue agredido por la cantante loca.

Se metieron en la furgoneta que les esperaba y los paparazzis se pegaron a los cristales para intentar coger alguna instantánea más de Bella. Pero el vehículo arrancó y dejaron atrás el revuelo que se había creado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Bella? –le gritó Jasper.

-Te había dicho que no quería que ese ratón de mierda se pusiera a mi lado. –gritó también- Y no solo se ha puesto a mi lado, ¡ha intentando ligar conmigo!

-Bella, por favor… -empezó Alice.

-¡No! –exclamó haciéndola callar y mirándola con cara de loca- El puto Mickey Mouse me ha tirado los trastos. Dios, qué asco.

Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras todos la observaban perplejos. Acababa de liar el mayor espectáculo del siglo en Disney World, eso iba a tener repercusiones acojonantes y ella diciendo que Mickey Mouse le había tirado los trastos. Una situación de lo más hilarante.

-Eso no te excusa para lo que has hecho. –le recriminó Rosalie- Había niños, Bells. Se han quedado traumatizados al ver lo que ha pasado. Has tirado al suelo a Mickey Mouse, joder.

-¿Si a ti te dice el mierda de Mickey al oído que se hace pajas pensando en tus tetas tú qué harías? –soltó Bella mirándola enfadada y con la cara roja.

Rosalie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente se escuchó una carcajada y todos se volvieron a mirar a Emmet. Él levantó las manos en señal de disculpa pero siguió riendo.

-Joder, decidme que esto no es algo tronchante.

-A mí no me hace ni puta gracia. –soltó Bella mirándole muy seria.

Observó al resto de sus amigos. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados en la fila de delante y los tres fruncían con fuerza los labios, intentando no reírse. Emmet seguía partiéndose el culo a su lado y Edward la miraba con una pequeña chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes, aún así estaba muy serio e intuyó que iba a soltar una de las suyas.

-Eres increíble, Bella. –dijo con tono serio- Vas a Disney World y tiras al personaje más mítico de su historia delante de cientos de personas, de niños que llevaban sus orejas como diademas. ¿Tú qué crees que van a decir mañana en las revistas?

-Oh, ¡ya salió el canguro! –exclamó levantando las manos en el aire- Me importa una mierda lo que digan las revistas. Me importa más que a mi novio le dé igual que Mickey Mouse me haya dicho que se hace pajas pensando en mis tetas. Eres un novio de mierda, Jack.

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes. –soltó con enfado.

-Todavía estoy a tiempo de replantearme las cosas, gilipollas.

-¿Ah, sí? –la miró fijamente- Pues adelante, Bella, replantéate las cosas que te tengas que replantear. Pero no pienses que por ser tu novio voy a dejar de decirte cuándo la cagas, porque no será así para nada. Sigo siendo tu asesor y tengo que responder de tus actos delante de muchas personas. ¿Qué le digo a Cayo cuando me llame mañana diciéndome si te falta alguna neurona porque has tirado al ratón de los cojones? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿qué coño le digo?

Bella se quedó callada con gesto enfadado, el ceño fruncido y apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza. Miró al frente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Perfecto, Bella, actúa como una niñata enfadada. Es sencillamente perfecto.

Se quedó mirando al frente también, enfadado con ella como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Sentía la rabia fluir por su cuerpo como cuando la conoció. Hacía mucho que Bella no la liaba de esas maneras. Y es que eso iba a traer cola, mucha cola.

Todos fueron en silencio hasta el aeropuerto, donde el avión les esperaba para llevarles a Miami. Bella subió por las escaleras la primera, sin hablar con nadie, cabreada con el gilipollas de Edward. Se sentó en el primer asiento y se abrochó el cinturón. El resto entró lentamente, Alice y Rosalie le dijeron que se tranquilizara, que era una tontería ponerse así por eso, pero ella les mandó a la mierda. Emmet y Jasper se sentaron atrás sin decirle nada, pero el grandullón la miró con una enorme sonrisa y se ganó una patada en la espinilla. Edward entró el último y la miró enfadado, con una mirada auténtica al más puro estilo canguro-toca-huevos de los primeros tiempos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada intentando desintegrarle. Él pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y se sentó junto a Jasper. Las puertas del avión se cerraron y todos se abrocharon el cinturón. Despegaron y Bella no habló ni miró a nadie en ningún momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó despejar la mente. No quería pensar en lo estúpido que era Edward.

Sus amigos empezaron a conversar pero ella siguió sola delante, sin que ninguno le dijera nada. Tampoco quería que le hablaran, eran todos unos capullos. Había tenido que soportar el coqueteo del dibujo animado que más asco le daba en el mundo. ¡Dios! Le daban escalofríos de recordarlo. Y encima Edward, su puto novio, se enfadaba con ella. Estúpido gilipollas asqueroso…

Media hora después la voz del piloto se escuchó por la megafonía.

-Por favor, abróchense los cinturones. Vamos a atravesar una zona de turbulencias.

Mierda. Turbulencias. Miró por la ventanilla horrorizada. Estaba muy nublado. Eso tenía pinta de ser una tormenta en toda regla. ¿Y si caía un rayo y el avión explotaba? ¿Y si el avión se desestabilizaba tanto que perdían altitud y se estrellaban? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró todo que pudo a los reposabrazos de su asiento. Un segundo después notó una mano que agarraba la suya. Abrió los ojos y miró a quien se acababa de sentar en el asiento de su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Aunque seas una estúpida no quiero que pases miedo.

Su voz aterciopelada contrastaba con como le había hablado antes en la furgoneta, aunque en sus ojos todavía se reflejaba el enfado por lo que había pasado. Pero aún así, aún estando enfadado, se acordó del miedo que le daban las turbulencias y había acudido a su lado para hacerla sentir bien. Notó un nudo en la garganta. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese verde tan maravilloso, dejando que su corazón perdiera el ritmo de sus latidos, notando como las mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, sintiéndose completamente enamorada de él.

Le sonrió. Sí. No pudo mantener el enfado que hasta hacía unos instantes le quemaba por dentro y le sonrió.

Puto gilipollas.

-Eres imbécil, Cullen. –soltó sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos.

-Me ganas con diferencia, Swan. –sonrió apretando un poco más su mano.

-Odio que me hagas sentir así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Perdida.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –levantó una ceja curioso.

-Depende cómo se mire.

-Bella, o me hablas más claro o no tengo ni puta idea de qué quieres decirme.

Ella sonrió y levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-No sé cómo consigues hacerme cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido. Me siento perdida, desorientada. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo también me siento así contigo. Tan pronto te estrangularía como te comería a besos. Es realmente frustrante, ¿sabes?

Los dos rieron entre dientes. Edward la miró fijamente y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Bella casi se olvida de respirar por la intensidad con la que le estaba mirando.

-Aún me pregunto por qué te quiero tantísimo.

-¿Aunque haya empujado a Mickey Mouse? –preguntó con timidez.

Él elevó las comisuras de los labios y asintió.

-Cuando me toque dar explicaciones a Cayo me cabrearé otra vez, te avisto. –ella asintió con la cabeza- Pero ha dicho que se hacía pajas pensando en tus tetas. Se lo merecía.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Nadie le dice eso a mi novia y sale impune.

-¿Ahora eres un justiciero? –preguntó entre risas.

-No hace falta que lo sea, tú solita sabes defenderte muy bien.

Se acercó a ella y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Pero aún así, eres idiota, Bella.

Ella cambió el gesto y le miró sorprendida.

-¿A quién coño se le ocurre liar semejante espectáculo en Disney World?

-¡A la puta Isabella Swan! –gritó Emmet asomando la cabeza entre sus asientos.

Todos se echaron a reír. Habían terminado las turbulencias y ella ni se había dado cuenta. ¿Se había movido el avión? Teniendo a Edward a su lado sentía como si nada malo pudiera pasarle. Pasaron el resto del trayecto riendo mientras recordaban el momentazo que acababan de vivir y que, sin ninguna duda, sería el tema de conversación en todo el país durante una larga temporada.

Ciertamente fue el bombazo informativo de la semana. Las revistas, periódicos, portales de Internet y demás medios amanecieron al día siguiente con maravillosas palabras referentes al asunto.

_¿Ha perdido Isabella la cabeza definitivamente?_

_Mickey derribado por Isabella._

_Isabella VS Mickey, duelo de titanes._

_Niños traumatizados tras el lamentable espectáculo de la cantante en Orlando._

Y así decenas de titulares más. Emmet se descojonaba al leerlos. Jasper rió al principio, pero en cuanto su teléfono comenzó a echar humo aguantando llamadas de todas partes empezó a mirar mal a Bella.

Durante el resto de sus conciertos, ya fuera en una rueda de prensa o por la calle, todo el mundo le nombraba a Mickey Mouse y el maravilloso mundo Disney. Cada vez que eso pasaba Bella reprimía las ganas de sacarles el dedo a todos y mandarles a la mierda. Tuvo que pedir disculpas públicamente por lo sucedido tras una llamada de Cayo gritando como un histérico y otra de Michael Newton. Que le llamara Michael en persona y no su secretaria ya era mala señal. La manera en que gritó, amenazó con echarla de su sello discográfico (Bella sabía que eso era mentira pero aún así le escuchó sin decir nada) y le dijo que la compañía Disney estaba dispuesta a denunciarla por lo que había sucedido, la obligó a disculparse. Lo hizo a regañadientes, sabiendo internamente que el asqueroso que llevaba el disfraz del ratón era un salido que probablemente se la meneaba disfrazado del ídolo infantil en su casa, ¡y pensando en ella! En fin. La cuestión es que tuvo que disculparse y lo hizo. Edward le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella. La pilló desprevenida y le costó asimilar esas palabras un par de horas.

Volvieron a Nueva York tras recorrer todas las ciudades de la Costa Este. En total veinticuatro conciertos. Bella estaba harta de actuar, bailar y sonreír. Necesitaba vacaciones. Eran principios de septiembre. Fueron todo el camino del aeropuerto hasta su apartamento hablando de sus próximas vacaciones. En un par de días saldrían hacia Barbados y tenían intención de dedicarse a la más absoluta y pura nada. Descansar, tomar el sol y beber mojitos, esas serían sus actividades allí.

-Organizaremos una fiesta para tu cumpleaños, Bells. –decía Alice mientras subían en el ascensor.

-Sí, por favor. –dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward- Necesito una fiesta.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos pero ella le ignoró. Pensaba correrse una juerga. Sí o sí. Lo necesitaba urgentemente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin emborracharse como antes. No pensaba hacer locuras, solo emborracharse sin pensar en nada más.

Todos entraron al apartamento hablando animadamente sobre las merecidas vacaciones y ninguno reparó en el sobre que había en el suelo frente a la puerta. Rosalie cerró la puerta y lo pisó. Miró hacia abajo y lo recogió frunciendo el ceño.

-Chicos, hay una carta aquí.

Edward se volvió a mirarla y dejó caer las maletas al suelo. Se acercó a ella y cuando vio el sobre miró automáticamente a Emmet frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**Buenooooooo, qué os ha parecido? jajajajaja menuda liada en Disney World, una actuación muy Bella, no creéis? jajajajajaja**

**Espero que este capítulo haya alegrado a las que creían que desde su declaración y el tema del anónimo las cosas se iban a poner más serias en esta historia. Para nada! Siempre intentaré que siga habiendo situaciones divertidas, extrañas y que os hagan reír. Para eso estoy yo aquí! jajajajaja**

**Se aceptan reviews! jejejeje**

**Mil besos, pequeñas estrellas!  
**


	22. ¡Dúchate!

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 22. ¡Dúchate!**

Bella se metió en su habitación intentando escapar de la locura que se había creado en su apartamento. Solo hacía media hora que habían vuelto y la situación ya estaba a punto de desbordarla por completo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Escuchaba a Edward gritar y a Emmet llamar por teléfono sin parar. Jasper estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro llamando a una compañía de seguridad para que instalaran cámaras en todas partes. La puerta se abría y se cerraba, unos entraban y otros salían, atentos a sus propios pensamientos, a sus propias suposiciones creadas en base a esa nota que habían encontrado frente a la puerta.

Ponía más o menos lo mismo que en el anónimo anterior, solo que decía que había esperado a que volviera de su gira para volver a escribirle. Eso quería decir dos cosas, y las dos igual de importantes: el pirado seguía sus pasos fielmente y no es que solamente supiera dónde vivía, es que había estado en la misma puerta de su apartamento. Había subido hasta allí Dios sabe cómo y había metido esa puta nota por debajo de su puerta. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

No solía acojonarse por esas cosas, pero en ese momento sintió bastante miedo. Alguien sabía exactamente dónde vivía, había llegado hasta su puerta y había deslizado por debajo de ella una nota diciendo que pronto estarían juntos. Se le ponían los pelos de punta al imaginar qué podría pasar si algún día ese personaje llegase de nuevo hasta su puerta y estuviera sola en casa.

Puede que Edward no estuviera tan desencaminado cuando recibió el primer anónimo.

Se cubrió con el nórdico y enterró la cara en la almohada, cogió uno de los enormes cojines rojos que adornaban su cama y se tapó la cabeza. No quería seguir escuchando los gritos y las cosas que estaban diciendo en el salón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó imaginar algo que la hiciera feliz, algo que la ayudara a evadirse y escapar de la realidad. Se imaginó en su pueblo natal donde nada de eso sucedía. Vio los árboles tan verdes que parecían sacados de un planeta alienígena, las nubes oscuras que descargaban lluvia sin parar, vio la casa donde se crió, con sus dos plantas, el árbol al lado de su ventana…

-¿Bella?

Escuchó la voz de Emmet pero no le hizo caso. Oyó sus pasos acompañados de algunos más caminando hasta su cama. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero siguió debajo de las almohadas.

-Bella, no te preocupes. –era Alice- Todo va a ir bien.

Claro, ella era adivina y lo sabía todo, ¡no te jode!

-Van a venir a instalar unas cámaras en la entrada, -ese era Jasper- podremos saber quién viene en todo momento.

-Tendremos que aprender un código de seguridad para entrar, -la voz de Emmet- pero todo irá bien. Los chicos van a venir a ayudarme y no te dejaremos ni a sol ni a sombra.

Perfecto, el equipo de seguridad de Emmet al completo. Los odiaba. Con sus músculos, sus risas escandalosas, su manera de engullir comida sin parar y sus cerebros enanos. No lo pensaba de Emmet, para nada. Pero el resto era demasiado para ella, no los soportaba. Y todavía menos teniendo en cuenta que se había acostado con un par de ellos presa de la ceguera que le provocaba el alcohol en alguna ocasión y que solo le hacía ir palpando hasta encontrar unos músculos enormes a los que aferrarse y follarse a su portador. Le dio otro escalofrío al recordarlo.

Alguien debió notarlo porque una mano acarició su espalda intentando reconfortarla.

-Bells, cariño, sal de ahí debajo.

Era Rosalie.

-No quiero salir. –dijo como una niña pequeña enfadada.

-Bella, por favor, no te pongas así. –Rosalie de nuevo. Sintió más caricias en su espalda.

Pero no quería esas caricias, quería a Edward. ¿Dónde estaba? Podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos hablando con alguien. Pero ¿por qué no estaba allí abrazándola y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien y que ningún loco iba a hacerle nada malo?

Sus amigos hablaron entre ellos en susurros, ella no les escuchó porque volvió a refugiarse en su lugar seguro, solo que esa vez estaba ahí con Edward. Los dos estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche de su casa, reían, él pasaba el brazo por sus hombros y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Seguía lloviendo pero no importaba, tenían chocolate caliente y eran felices. Sintió que el peso del colchón desaparecía y varias manos acariciaban su espalda a modo despedida. Un rato después el lugar se quedó en silencio, ya no se escuchaban voces ni sonidos de teléfonos. Pasaron varios segundos sin ningún ruido. Respiró hondo bajo las sábanas. Poco después sintió como alguien se sentaba en la cama y le escuchó suspirar. El nórdico se levantó y ese alguien se metió dentro de la cama, apartando lentamente la almohada que tapaba su cara.

-Bella…

Esa voz. Su voz.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la nariz en su cuello y apretando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo a él. Su olor familiar la tranquilizó, era como llegar a puerto seguro, a su puerto seguro. Notó las manos de Edward cogiéndola por la cintura y acariciándola con suavidad.

-Sshhhh, preciosa, no llores.

¿Llorar? ¿Estaba llorando?

Él cogió su cara con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarle. Notó como limpiaba una de las lágrimas que parecía estar derramando involuntariamente. Bella le miró a los ojos y él sonrió calidamente.

-Siento no haber venido antes, -se disculpó- tenía que hablar todo esto con Cayo y con Jasper. He aprovechado para llamar a un par de amigos que tengo en la policía.

-¿Policía? –chilló. Su voz sonó como la de una histérica.

-Todo va a estar bien, cariño. –la abrazó de nuevo y acarició su cabeza- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Y le creyó. Ahí entre sus brazos, dentro de su cama, tapados con su nórdico pese a hacer un calor de mil demonios, le creyó. Se dejó consolar por sus manos, por sus susurros, por su olor inigualable, por esos ojos verdes que la miraban preocupados pero con tanta firmeza que le hicieron creer todas y cada una de las palabras tranquilizadoras que le susurró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos la casa estaba en silencio. Entraba luz por las ventanas pero no sabía qué hora sería. Se sentía cansada. Después de pasarse más de un mes viajando sin parar, sin terminar de acostumbrarse a ninguna ciudad, seguía con la hora cambiada y no sabía si sería por la mañana o por la tarde. Palpó la cama a su lado y descubrió que no había nadie con ella. Estiró los brazos y las piernas desperezándose. Justo entonces escuchó un ruido sordo y se levantó como un resorte. Se dio cuenta de que alguien le había quitado la ropa y solamente llevaba una camiseta y la ropa interior. Los ruidos seguían escuchándose. Parecían venir de la cocina. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarlo en voz alta pero ¿y si los ruidos los estaba haciendo el psicópata que había conseguido entrar en la casa? ¿Y si había asesinado a todos los que estaban ahí y ahora iba a ir a por ella? Se quedó parada aguzando el oído para ver si seguía escuchando ruidos y entonces distinguió el sonido de los platos y los cubiertos. Soltó todo el aire que llevaba aguantando durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza justo antes de dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

Se iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo iba a entrar alguien y cargarse a todos sus amigos así como así? Porque nadie haría eso solo para llegar hasta ella ¿verdad? Un escalofrío la recorrió de nuevo y se cubrió con el nórdico otra vez.

Escuchó como abrían su puerta y apartó un poco el nórdico para ver quién era, dispuesta a gritar como una loca si era alguien desconocido. Aunque eso serviría de poco. Estaba casi desnuda, en la cama, sin nada con lo que protegerse, ni un simple bate de béisbol. No sería una víctima demasiado difícil de agredir, secuestrar o incluso violar.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Respiró tranquila al escuchar la voz de Edward y verle entrar con sus andares característicos en su cuarto. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de color verde. Su pelo desordenado estaba húmedo, probablemente se había duchado hacía poco. Le observó acercarse hasta ella, mirándola con esos ojos verdes tan preciosos y que ocupaban gran parte de sus sueños.

-¿No estás achicharrada (*) debajo de esa montaña de mantas? –le preguntó parando al lado de la cama y sonriendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin destaparse todavía.

-Me has hecho pasar más calor esta noche que en toda mi puta vida. –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarla- No has parado de temblar y he tenido que echar una manta más en la cama. Ha sido como ir a una barbacoa en el puto infierno.

Bella le miró desde la cama, con los ojos asomando por una rendija entre las mantas.

-Estoy intentando hacerte reír, Bells. Pónmelo más fácil.

Estiró una mano y apartó el nórdico de su cara. Ella le miró con gesto triste y sacó un poco el labio inferior a modo puchero. Edward rió entre dientes al verla y se tumbó a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-Has pasado mala noche. No has parado de moverte, de hablar e incluso has llorado.

Acarició su rostro desde la sien hasta la barbilla, pasando por su mandíbula lentamente. Bella cerró los ojos ante ese contacto. Una descarga eléctrica fue directa hasta su clítoris. Joder, no era el momento para ponerse cachonda, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No quiero que estés preocupada por nada. –su voz aterciopelada empezaba a nublarle los sentidos- No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Miró sus ojos y vio la determinación en ellos. No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a rendirse ante su tacto.

-¿Hay alguien más en casa? –le preguntó finalmente sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba un mechón de su frente con suavidad.

-¿Eras tú el que estaba haciendo todo ese ruido hace un momento?

-Intentaba recoger un par de cosas que había dejado Rose en el lavavajillas y se me ha caído una cacerola. –sonrió mientras encogía los hombros- Perdona si te he asustado.

-Casi me meo encima, imbécil.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Esta es mi Bella.

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios fugazmente. Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño en cuanto se apartó.

-Sé que quieres más, pero tenemos que marcharnos al despacho de Cayo para que hables con él de todo esto de los anónimos.

Bella soltó un gemido de queja y se removió en la cama, provocando risas por parte de Edward.

-No seas quejica, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo después. –cogió las mantas y tiró de ellas dejando a Bella destapada por completo- Venga, muévete. Tienes media hora para ducharte y estar lista.

-No quiero ir a ver a Cayo. –se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a él- Cayo no me cae bien, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Se lanzó sobre él y Edward rió mientras la cogía entre sus brazos.

-No, Bella. –la apartó con firmeza de él- Tenemos que irnos, todo este asunto es muy serio.

Todavía estaba riéndose pero su tono autoritario no le pasó inadvertido.

Mmmmmm.

Su clítoris se terminó de activar por completo. Le observó unos instantes. Sus ojos verdes estaban serios aunque en ellos brillaba una chispa de deseo. Sus labios carnosos la llamaban a gritos. Su pelo estaba despeinado por haberse tumbado en la cama con ella. Podía apreciar sus músculos bajo la camiseta.

-Bella, deja de mirarme así y ve a ducharte.

Autoridad y enfado. ¿Es que pensaba que de esa manera iba a conseguir que dejara de tener ganas de follárselo? Estaba muy equivocado…

-Vale, Cullen. –se incorporó de la cama muy despacio- Voy a ir a ducharme.

Le miró con gesto serio mientras ponía los pies en el suelo. Él seguía mirándola con esa cara característica de su _"modo canguro"_ activado.

-Puedes venir a acompañarme si quieres. –propuso en tono seductor.

Edward rió entre dientes mientras ella comenzaba a andar hacia el cuarto de baño. Caminó todo lo sexy que pudo, moviendo las caderas algo más que de costumbre pero no tanto como las azafatas chupa-pollas. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se quitó la goma que lo mantenía todo recogido en una coleta. Lo dejó caer por su espalda con un movimiento al más puro estilo _L'oreal, porque yo lo valgo_. Se giró lentamente para mirarle y vio que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. La boca de Edward estaba ligeramente entreabierta y la miraba fijamente. Entonces se llevó las manos a la camiseta y se la quitó en un rápido movimiento, quedando vestida únicamente con unas braguitas de color negro. Dejó caer la camiseta al suelo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta con los mismos movimientos. Cuando llegó hasta el baño se volvió a mirarle por última vez. Se llevó las manos hasta la goma de las braguitas y las deslizó lentamente por sus piernas, las dejó en el suelo y entró al baño sin cerrar la puerta. Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de su habitación y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Se acercó hasta la bañera y encendió en grifo del agua caliente. Entró dentro y metió la mano bajo la ducha, no pensaba darse un baño. Reprimió un grito cuando notó lo fría que estaba y esperó unos segundos hasta que comenzó a salir caliente. Se puso debajo del chorro de agua notando como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Apoyó una mano en la pared y agachó la cabeza, dejando que el agua golpeara directamente debajo de su cuello, donde más tensión almacenaba. Estaba con los ojos cerrados así que no vio a nadie desnudo entrando en el baño, ni vio cómo esa persona se metía sigilosamente en la bañera con ella.

-Eres una tramposa…

El sonido de su voz la asustó y soltó un gritito a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Edward se echó a reír armoniosamente.

-¿Gritando como una nenita? –le preguntó mientras llevaba las manos a su cintura.

Bella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Se encontró con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Pasó las manos por sus hombros y se acercó a besarle en los labios.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, -susurró contra sus labios- todo vale en el amor y en la guerra.

Las manos de Edward pasaron a su trasero y Bella dio un respingo por la fuerza con la que lo agarró y la apretó a él. Notó su erección en la cadera y gimió.

-Acabas de declararme la guerra, atente a las consecuencias.

El tono de su voz hizo que su sexo se mojara más todavía. Joder…

Edward la besó con ansia, recorriendo toda su boca con la lengua, apretándola más y más a él sin dejar de agarrar su trasero. Puede que al día siguiente amaneciera con sus manos marcadas en el culo, pero no le importaba. ¿Debería dolerle? Puede, pero en ese momento solamente se sentía cachonda perdida.

Gimió de nuevo al notar su erección aún más dura contra su piel. Como acto reflejo levantó una pierna y la pasó por su cintura, consiguiendo que su erección encajara perfectamente entre sus piernas. Edward mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ella se apretara aún más a su pene, notándolo en su entrada completamente mojado y resbaladizo por el agua que les recorría a ambos. Bella clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras intentaba apretarse más a él, notando como el calor la inundaba y empezaba a necesitarle dentro cuanto antes.

-No, no, no. –susurró él en su oído para luego mordisquear su lóbulo- Ahora mando yo, Bellita.

Su tono de voz le mandó una descarga instantánea a su clítoris. Fue una orden, una orden sexual que nubló un poco más sus sentidos y empezó a desconectar su cerebro. Involuntariamente se apretó más a él, notando la punta de su pene en su entrada. Gimió cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward jadeó al escucharla y cogió su otra pierna con brusquedad para pasarla también por su cintura. Bella se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros y él apoyó una mano en la pared mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza su trasero. El agua de la ducha caía sobre ellos, que empezaron a besarse con pasión descontrolada.

Bella aprovechó el momento y se movió para poder introducir su pene dentro de ella. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre él y escuchó a Edward jadear en su oído justo antes de que le mordiera en el cuello. Ahí perdió el control por completo. Su cerebro se desconectó del todo y sus necesidades primarias tomaron el control. Ya solo se regía por el incesante placer que sentía, por los sonidos de sus jadeos, por el pene de Ewdard dentro de ella, moviéndose dentro y fuera sin parar, consiguiendo que los ojos casi le dieran la vuelta.

-Bella… Eres tan… tramposa.

Y dicho eso la cogió con fuerza del culo y la apartó de él. La dejó de pie sobre la bañera y ella le miró extrañada. No podía respirar bien, casi no podía enfocar la vista, las piernas le fallaron y si no llega a ser porque él la cogió de la cintura y la apretó de nuevo a su cuerpo se hubiera caído en la bañera. Apoyó las manos en su pecho mojado y notó como sus cuerpos se frotaban, deslizándose, resbalándose. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con esa mirada perversa acompañada de su sonrisa torcida más genuina.

-He dicho que yo mandaba. –de nuevo autoridad.

Su clítoris estaba enloquecido. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de nuevo. Quería decirle que era un gilipollas y quería saber la razón de que la hubiera quitado de encima suya. Ella quería su orgasmo y lo quería ya.

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque justo entonces las manos de Edward comenzaron a juguetear con sus pezones consiguiendo que se mordiera con fuerza el labio. Él, al verla, se lanzó a besarlos con ansia. Bella llevó las manos a su pelo y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones mojados. De repente las manos de Edward fueron a sus caderas y la giraron haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él y mirando a los azulejos de la ducha. Puso una mano en su hombro y la obligó a agacharse. Bella soltó todo el aire de golpe debido a la rapidez con que la movió. Notó su pene acariciando su entrada desde atrás. Sintió las manos de Edward acariciando su estómago y le escuchó jadear. Ella se apoyó en la pared mientras se mordía el labio.

-Por favor… -gimió deseosa de que terminara con ella de una vez.

Notó el torso desnudo y mojado de Edward sobre su espalda y como una de sus manos iba hasta su pecho derecho. Gimió de nuevo. Él llevó la boca hasta su oreja y mordisqueó su lóbulo.

-Agárrate fuerte, no quiero que te hagas daño.

¿Que se agarrara? ¿A dónde? Estaba en la puta bañera, ahí no había barras ni nada a lo que agarrarse. Por suerte apoyó las manos en el saliente de la bañera justo antes de notar como su pene entraba por completo dentro de ella.

Grgfsdpmfdsarsfffff…

Adiós coherencia mental.

Las embestidas de Edward eran bestiales, a cual más fuerte. Sus cuerpos se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás bajo el chorro de la ducha. Sus respiraciones acompañadas de gemidos se escuchaban por encima del sonido del agua. Bella sentía sus paredes contraerse más y más. Agarró con fuerza el saliente de la bañera. Escuchaba a Edward jadear cada vez más fuerte. Cuando pensaba que él iba a terminar sintió un pellizco en su clítoris que casi le hace perder el equilibrio y terminar de morros contra la bañera.

-Oh, Dios mío… -murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Siguió pellizcándole con fuerza, lanzando descargas constantes, sin dejar de embestirla, haciendo que, entonces sí, los ojos se le pusieran completamente en blanco cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y gritó como una loca. Y ella jamás gritaba al tener un orgasmo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Edward la embistió un par de veces más sin dejar de pellizcarle, pero con menos fuerza que antes. Notó como explotaba en su interior mientras ella se apoyaba en la bañera. Las piernas iban a fallarle en un par de segundos, no podía seguir soportando su peso ni un momento más. Notó cómo él agarraba su cintura con un brazo y la incorporaba para darle un beso en el cuello.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Ella se agarró a su brazo y se apoyó en su pecho mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se quedaron los dos de pie, recuperando el aliento. Él abrazaba su cintura y Bella recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, haciendo de apoyo perfecto para la cabeza de Edward. Sus corazones latían atropellados en sus pechos y el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

-No sé si voy a poder salir de aquí. –confesó ella unos segundos después.

Notó la risa de Edward en su cuello y reprimió un escalofrío. Él la besó en la sien y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Pasó la mano por su pelo con cariño y la besó en los labios. Ella respondió como pudo, todavía no había recuperado el control del cuerpo por parte de su cerebro.

-¿De verdad estás bien? –le preguntó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Igual he sido un poco brusco…

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ser brusco mientras follamos?

-Esa boquita… -sonrió justo antes de besarla de nuevo- Me preocupa ser brusco cuando estás atravesando un momento complicado.

-No quiero que me trates diferente por lo que está pasando. –le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora. Hagamos como que no ha pasado nada.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Edward. Necesito que tratemos esto con la mayor normalidad posible.

La miró con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y ella vio como se debatía con su canguro interior. Finalmente suspiró y besó la punta de su nariz.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos con normalidad. Pero me dejarás volverme un poquito paranoico, ¿vale?

Ella sonrió mientras asentía.

-Te quiero y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Debí creerte la primera vez. –susurró contra su piel.

-Deberías hacerme caso en muchas ocasiones en que no lo haces, pero eres así, no hay nada que hacer para cambiarte. Sigues siendo la misma cabezota de siempre.

-Y así seguiré siempre. –sonrió.

-No quiero que cambies. –acarició la parte baja de su espalda.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Me alegro, es así cómo me enamoré de ti, con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Sobre todo con tus defectos pero…

Bella se apartó de él para golpearle en el hombro mientras le miraba mal. Él rió entre dientes volviendo a acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Mi Bella…

La abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su cabello. Bella se olvidó de respirar y estuvo al borde del colapso. Esos momentos con Edward siempre la dejaban aturdida. Que fuera tan cariñoso y romántico con ella era algo extraño pero a la vez maravilloso. Su corazón se perdía en el control de los latidos y olvidaba la manera en que debía actuar. Que él estuviera enamorado de ella todavía era un concepto que se escapaba a su mente.

Se ducharon finalmente y en condiciones, es decir, con gel y champú. Edward la secó con cariño cuando salieron de la ducha y tuvieron que salir del baño en cuanto ella se acercó más de la cuenta a él y su pene parecía dispuesto a otra ronda de amor. Él sacó al canguro responsable que llevaba dentro y la obligó a vestirse, porque si hubiera sido por Bella se hubieran quedado ahí dentro follando como locos unas horas más. Y qué importaba que no pudiera andar después o que hubiera un psicópata que le mandaba anónimos. Tenía a Edward con ella y nada malo podría pasarle siempre que estuvieran juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron a hablar con Cayo en el Volvo de Edward. Aparcaron en la calle de al lado y fueron caminando uno al lado del otro, con sus brazos rozándose a cada paso.

-Algún día iremos por la calle cogidos de la mano. –dijo Bella de repente.

Edward se giró a mirarla enarcando una ceja, interrogante.

-Me toca los cojones lo que Cayo diga, pero no quiero que te despidan. –rozó los de dedos de su mano con los suyos- No sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado a todas horas.

Escuchó su risa y se volvió a mirarle.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me sigue resultando extraño que tú digas cosas así. –se encogió de hombros- Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace cuatro meses le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Pero míranos ahora.

Le sonrió y ella se quedó mirándole embobada. Llevaba las gafas de sol puestas, unas nuevas Ray Ban Wayfarer de color negro que le quedaban de miedo. Seguía vestido informal, con vaqueros y camiseta. ¿Podía existir una visión más perfecta? Que le sonriera así la dejaba noqueada, su cerebro no regía como debería. Y a causa de su embobamiento y que no iba mirando al frente, se tropezó con un adoquín que sobresalía del asfalto de la calle. Perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer al suelo. Ya estaba estirando los brazos para parar su caída cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Edward cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Joder, Bella, ¿podrías mirar por dónde andas? –le recriminó volviendo a ponerla recta y con los pies en el suelo.

-Es tu culpa, Cullen. –soltó agarrándose a sus hombros medio enfadada con él, medio enfadada consigo misma por ser tan torpe.

-¿Mi culpa? –dijo con gesto ofendido pero sonriendo.

Bella observó esa sonrisa jodidamente maravillosa, notando como todo en su interior se revolucionaba, como su corazón se desbocaba y su clítoris comenzaba a aplaudir de nuevo. Estaba tan guapo bajo los rayos del sol, con esas gafas y con su pelo desordenado soltando reflejos cobrizos que volvió a olvidarse de todo, incluso de que él estaba esperando una respuesta. Su estúpida risita de suficiencia la devolvió a la realidad. Pestañeó un par de veces y apartó las manos de sus hombros.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer. –le dijo empezando a andar de nuevo.

-¿El qué hago?

-Deslumbrarme con tu puta perfección.

-¿Por eso vas tropezándote por la calle? –rió otra vez.

-No, Edward, me tropiezo queriendo para que tú me recojas y empieces a decirme que soy torpe. –soltó casi con enfado- ¿Tú qué crees?

Le escuchó reír a su lado. Empezó a andar más deprisa para dejarle atrás y no soltarle algún improperio más. Siempre tenía que estar bromeando y haciéndola sentir estúpida. Entró al portal del edificio donde estaban las oficinas de Cayo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al portero. Llamó al ascensor y un segundo después sintió a Edward a su lado. No le dijo nada y él tampoco habló, pero podía sentir su mirada fija en ella. Le observó por el rabillo del ojo y vio que se había puesto las gafas sobre la cabeza y tenía esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. Casi le dieron ganas de borrársela de una patada. No entendía como tenía la capacidad de hacerla cambiar de la más pura felicidad al enfado más increíble en cuestión de segundos.

Los dos entraron al ascensor en silencio y él pulsó el botón. Bella se recostó sobre la pequeña barandilla dorada que recorría las tres paredes del ascensor y se quedó mirando al frente.

-¿De verdad estás enfadada ahora?

Apreció sin ningún problema cómo estaba aguantándose la risa.

-No estoy enfadada. –admitió sin mirarle- Me siento estúpida.

-¿Porque te deslumbro?

Edward se puso frente a ella y posó las manos en sus caderas. Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada esmeralda. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú también tienes ese efecto en mí. No te sientas estúpida por eso.

-Pero es que intento decirte algo, explicarme para que entiendas cómo me siento. Y tú me miras, sonríes y… -levantó las manos en el aire con gesto exasperado- y me pierdo en tu puta perfección.

-No soy perfecto, Bella. –la miró seriamente- Si lo fuera, ¿crees que estaría contigo?

Bella torció el gesto y levantó la mano amenazando con golpearle. Él se echó a reír y se acercó a su rostro.

-Tú tampoco eres perfecta, por eso eres perfecta. –susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca, mirándola intensamente y haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho- También me deslumbras con tu imperfección.

-¿En serio? –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

-Tendrías que verme cada vez que te escucho cantar. –sonrió- Mi cerebro se desconecta del resto de mi cuerpo.

Bella respiró un poco más tranquila al escuchar eso. Puso las manos en los bíceps de Edward y se acercó a él con intención de besarle, pero fueron sus frentes las que se encontraron en el trayecto.

-Llegamos. –susurró él.

Las puertas se abrieron y Edward intentó darse la vuelta para salir pero ella se lo impidió agarrándole con fuerza de los brazos. Él la miró con la sorpresa escrita en los ojos. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle que estaban en el despacho de Cayo y que podrían verles pero no pudo porque los labios de Bella chocaron con los suyos. Fue un beso suave, dulce, sin lengua.

-Te quiero. –susurró ella contra sus labios.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

-Y yo a ti, pero si Cayo nos encuentra aquí puede que me corte las pelotas.

-¡No podemos permitir eso! –exclamó Bella cogiéndole de la mano.

Él rió y ambos empezaron a andar hacia el despacho de Cayo. Pero dos pasos después de salir del ascensor Edward se paró en seco.

-Nada de esto, Bells. –dijo levantando sus manos entrelazadas delante de su cara.

Bella suspiró y le soltó a regañadientes.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, un día iremos así a donde nos dé la gana.

* * *

**Un capítulo de transición, necesario tras el estrés provocado por los anónimos. Démosle a Bella un poquito de espacio para respirar, disfrutar de Edward y para darse algo más de cuenta de que está loca por él. Sé que se ponen romanticones, pero no os parecen monos?**

**Bueno, hubo una chica que me dijo que tuvo que buscar muchas palabras en google porque no las entendía, así que apunto una aquí que no sé si habrá entendido:**

**(*)Achicharrada: que está pasando mucho calor; asada como un pollo; asfixiada de calor; etc. **

**No sé si hay alguna más que no se entienda. Si veis que me pongo a escribir con palabras raras que no entendéis decídmelo, que yo tengo una especie de vocabulario propio que creo que todo el mundo entiende y me lío a escribir y se me va la pinza jejeje. **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	23. Barbados y el pasado

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Barbados y el pasado.**

Cayo les expuso las posibilidades que tenían a partir de entonces. Podían marcharse a Barbados tranquilamente mientras ponía un detective en la puerta de su edificio para que vigilara cualquier movimiento extraño que hubiera y ellos se olvidaban de todo, o podían avisar a la policía para que tomaran cartas en el asunto, con lo que tendrían que tomarles declaración a ellos y a todos los de su entorno.

-Ya he hablado con mi amigo Dimitri –les dijo Edward-. Él va a estar atento a cualquier persona que se detenga en todo Nueva York y que pueda relacionarse con Isabella de alguna manera. Puede que lo mejor sea que nos marchemos y que ese detective vigile el apartamento.

Cayo miró a Bella seriamente desde su lado de la mesa.

-Isabella, ¿tú quieres marcharte unos días ahora?

-Me gustaría mucho poder irme y descansar, Cayo. Toda la gira ha sido una locura y necesito tranquilidad. No sé si estando en casa sabiendo que ese loco puede llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento podré estar tranquila.

Cayo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Edward.

-Dile a tu amigo que esté muy atento a cualquier movimiento. Me importa una mierda que sea alguien que simplemente robe uno de sus discos. Quiero nombres, fotografías y cualquier cosa que ayude a encontrar a ese demente. Este tema es muy serio y no podemos andarnos con tonterías.

Esa última frase la dijo mirando a Bella. Ella rodó los ojos al escucharle.

-No empecemos con las tonterías, Cayo. –le advirtió viéndole venir.

-Solamente quiero advertirte de un par de cositas, Isabella.

Se incorporó de su sillón y caminó hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Miraba por las ventanas mientras andaba.

-Como se te ocurra volver a hacer el idiota como hiciste en Disney World… –Bella abrió la boca para defenderse diciendo lo que ese asqueroso le había dicho pero Cayo levantó su mano para hacerla callar- No digas ni media palabra al respecto. Sé que te dijo sabe Dios qué guarradas y que tuviste que defenderte. Según tú.

Bella apretó los puños con fuerza. Edward la vio empezando a ponerse roja y quiso tranquilizarla, pero no podía delante de Cayo.

-Fue una puta locura, Isabella. Montaste un espectáculo que ha servido para alimentar a tus queridas hienas. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta de eso. –se pasó una mano por el pelo- Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Pero como se te ocurra volver a montar un show como ese, me importa una mierda que sea borracha, defendiéndote de una medusa que te ataque en la playa o bailando demasiado pegada a algún guiri en la discoteca, como algo parecido aparezca en las portadas de las revistas o sea un simple rumor…

La miró a los ojos muy serio y Bella apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas para no contestarle.

-…entonces hablaremos de otra manera.

Y se dio la vuelta y volvió caminando despacio hasta su sillón de nuevo. Bella le miraba sin saber si decirle que era gilipollas o que le faltaba algún riego del cerebro. ¿Todo ese discurso para eso? Suspiró sonoramente. Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna cosa más, oh, gran Cayo? –dijo ella con sarcasmo poniéndose de pie.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja desde su sillón y negó con la cabeza justo antes de reír débilmente.

-Eres increíble, Isabella. Ni en situaciones límite como ésta sabes mantener esa bocaza cerrada.

-¿Yo morderme la lengua? Jamás. –sonrió falsamente- No querría envenenarme.

Cayo se echó a reír y suspiró. Edward los observaba sin saber muy bien si reír con él o callarse al ver la expresión casi asesina de Bella.

-Bella, no he dicho que seas una víbora.

-Apuesto a que lo piensas… -ladeó la cabeza mirándole todavía con el enfado plasmado en el rostro.

-No quiero que te vayas a tus vacaciones enfadada conmigo. –se volvió a poner de pie y caminó hacia ellos- Edward, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

Él le miró extrañado y asintió con la cabeza. Observó a Bella mientras se levantaba y dudó por un instante salir de esa habitación. No quería que se volviera loca y le gritara barbaridades de las suyas.

-Estaré bien. –le susurró ella cogiéndole la mano con cariño- Ahora salgo.

-De acuerdo. –le tendió la mano a Cayo para despedirse- Hasta pronto, Cayo.

-Hasta pronto, Edward. Pásalo bien en Barbados y ya sabes, a la mínima…

-Sí, sí, a la mínima te llamaré.

Se despidieron y Edward salió fuera del despacho no muy convencido. ¿Por qué tenía que salir de ahí si se suponía que él tenía que saber todo que pasara con ella?

-Bueno, Bella, –empezó Cayo cuando Edward ya había salido- como dentro de unos días es tu cumpleaños…

Caminó hacia un armario de madera de roble que tenía a su derecha y se agachó para abrirlo.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo y con un lazo enorme de tul plata. Se lo acercó y Bella lo cogió frunciendo el ceño. No se esperaba un regalo en esos momentos. Todavía faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños. Retiró el lazo y empezó a rasgar el papel. Cuando abrió el paquete por completo sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Se tapó la boca con la mano y reprimió un sollozo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón.

Puto Cayo. No sabía si le odiaba o le quería con locura.

Era una foto de aquel certamen de canto en el que la había descubierto. Bella aparecía en el centro del escenario llevando un enorme ramo de flores en la mano y muy sonriente. A su lado estaba la segunda finalista, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Pero lo realmente importante de esa foto es que al otro lado estaba él. Charlie. Su padre. Llevaba su traje de gala de la policía, fue el encargado de dar el premio a la ganadora del concurso, tenía que usar sus mejores trapitos.

Bella no tenía fotos de aquel día. ¿Cómo la habría conseguido?

Sonrió. Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Cayo. Si no le conociera tan bien apostaría a que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no, Cayo no lloraba nunca.

-Hablé con él hace unos días.

Se le paró el corazón.

-C… Con… ¿Charlie? –consiguió preguntar mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Me llamó porque no se atreve a llamarte a ti.

Bella sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

-Está preocupado por las cosas que salen en las revistas, por las cosas que dicen de ti en televisión. –se sentó en el asiento donde antes estaba Edward- ¿Hace cuánto no hablas con él?

Bella tomó aire sin dejar de mirar esa foto.

-Puede que… un año…

-¿Por qué no le llamas?

-¿Para qué? –exclamó volviéndose a mirarle- No quiero hablar con él y que actúe como siempre. No soy una niña y parece que él no lo entiende.

-Está bien, Bella, pero tendrá que llegar un día en que solucionéis vuestras diferencias.

Le miró fijamente y supo que tenía razón. Algún día hablaría con su padre. Algún día, pero no ese día.

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Cayo se levantó también.

-Gracias, Cayo. –le sonrió y él asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay de qué, Isabella.

-Ha sido un bonito primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. No solían abrazarse muy a menudo, entre ellos existía esa relación amor-odio que muchas veces terminaba a grito pelado. Pero otras veces él ejercía de su padre y de persona cuerda que la devolvía a la realidad, y le quería por eso.

Cayo palmeó su espalda con cariño y ella le besó en la mejilla. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos.

-Ten mucho cuidado en Barbados. –le dijo él finalmente.

-Lo tendré.

-No hagas locuras.

-Cayo, no me toques los cojones.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Siempre tienes que poner la guinda a las conversaciones, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír y salió del despacho con la foto de ella y su padre bajo el brazo. Cayo la observó saliendo y volvió a sentarse en su sillón mientras miraba por la ventana y recordaba el día en que la conoció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional Grantley Adams de Bridgetown dos días después. El sol brillaba en un cielo azul manchado de nubes blancas. Las palmeras se agitaban por el viento que soplaba. Era como llegar a un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso en el que iban a permanecer dos semanas ajenos a todo y pensando solamente en ellos mismos.

-Adoro esta maravilla de isla. –exclamó Emmet mientras bajaba las escaleras del avión privado.

-Echaba de menos este clima. –dijo Alice echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo al cielo.

-Yo odio este clima. –soltó Rosalie cuando comenzaban a andar hacia el coche que les esperaba a pie de pista.

-¿Tu pelo ya se ha convertido en una maraña horrible, erizada e imposible de peinar? –preguntó Bella aguantando la risa.

-¡Maldita humedad! –gritó Rosalie en respuesta.

Todos se echaron a reír y Emmet se apresuró a cogerla de la cintura para atraerla a él.

-Estás preciosa siempre, Rose. No te preocupes por tu pelo.

-Claro, eso lo dices ahora. –le empujó de un codazo- En cuanto te bebas unas cervezas me dirás que parezco un champiñón.

Emmet rió entre dientes.

-Te prometo que…

-¡No prometas nada que no vayas a cumplir! –le gritó Jasper.

Alice bufó y Bella le dio un codazo de advertencia. Parecía que las cosas entre ellos seguían sin funcionar demasiado bien y la pequeña duende aprovechaba cualquier ocasión que tenía para dejarle en mal lugar o criticarle. Jasper se había comportado como nunca durante la gira. No había ligado con ninguna chica. Algo realmente increíble ya que desde que entraron en el mundillo de la moda el chico se había convertido en alguien muy cotizado entre las solteras. Y no fue porque ninguna lo intentara, fue él el que las paraba y les decía que no. Alice decía que no estaba dispuesta a fiarse de un cambio momentáneo.

-No te pases, Allie. –susurró en su oído.

-Es que no sé cómo se atreve a dar consejos a nadie.

-Sssshhhhh. –le dio otro codazo.

Por suerte ninguno las escucho ya que estaban entrando en la furgoneta que les llevaría hasta Saint James, donde estaba la casa de Bella. Edward iba el último moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, observando todo con detalle.

-¿Buscas algo? –le preguntó Bella junto a la puerta de la furgoneta.

Él sonrió y Bella tragó en seco. Esas gafas de sol le quedaban demasiado bien. Y que llevara unas bermudas de color verde militar con una camisa abierta hasta el tercer botón, dejando que se viera parte de su pecho, no ayudaba nada a que se concentrara.

-Me gusta este sitio. –le contestó una vez estuvo a su lado.

-Pues todavía no lo has visto todo.

Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Los dos entraron en la furgoneta donde sus maletas ya estaban cargadas y arrancaron para salir del aeropuerto.

No había mucha distancia entre Bridgetown y Saint James, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Alice les diera una charla acerca de cómo iban a tener que vestir los próximos días.

-No penséis que porque estemos de vacaciones voy a dejar que os pongáis cualquier cosa. –les decía muy seria alisándose la falda de flores de Victorio y Luchino que llevaba puesta.- Me da igual que hayáis traído cosas que penséis que podéis llevar, si es algo inadecuado no os lo pondréis.

-Alice, no me digas que vas a vigilarme también en vacaciones. –le dijo Bella con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó casi ofendida- Eres una estrella, Bells, debes comportarte como tal siempre.

-Entonces eso nos exime a los demás de tener que vestir adecuadamente ¿no?

-Edward, de momento no he tenido jamás nada en contra de tu manera de vestir. –se volvió a mirarle muy seriamente desde su asiento de delante- No me toques los ovarios y estarás eximido de todo.

Al terminar de hablar le sonrió de esa manera que solamente ella sabía, haciendo que cualquier forma de hablar con tono amenazante que hubiera utilizado anteriormente quedara en nada.

-Eres una duendecilla malévola. –le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-No te haces una idea. –soltó Emmet pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermana- Y ahora la vamos a ver metida en su papel más temible.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Rosalie llevándose las manos al pelo (erizado)- ¡La loca _Alice organizadora de fiestas_ ha vuelto a Barbados!

Todos se echaron a reír y Alice aplaudió feliz en su asiento.

-Va a ser una de las mejores fiestas de la historia. –dijo sonriente- Ya lo veréis.

Justo entonces llegaron a la casa. Edward se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto la vio. Bella se acercó a su oído.

-No finjas, capullo. Es una mierda en comparación con el castillo de tus padres.

Él rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

La casa tenía dos plantas, un enorme aparcamiento que quedaba vallado y protegido por una alarma que conectaron en cuanto bajaron y la furgoneta se marchó dejándolos solos. Las paredes exteriores estaban pintadas de blanco, como las típicas casas de la isla, queriendo recoger todo el sol posible y dándole un aspecto mucho más tropical.

Emmet echó a correr hacia la puerta del garaje y gritó en cuanto la abrió. Todos los demás rodaron los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward al ver sus reacciones.

-Ahora lo verás. –le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Justo entonces se escuchó el motor de algo arrancando. No era un coche, pero tampoco una moto. De repente Emmet apareció montado en un quad de color rojo, con cara de niño al que le acaban de comprar una videoconsola. Dio un par de vueltas al aparcamiento, derrapando y riéndose como un loco.

-Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Rosalie al ver su cara.

-Bastante. –admitió Edward entre risas.

-No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Le encanta ese maldito chisme y Bella se empeñó en comprarles uno a él y otro a Jasper hace un par de veranos.

-¿Cómo no le iba a comprar uno? –gritó Bella por encima del ruido del quad- ¡Mira su cara!

-Sí, claro, porque tú no tienes que ir con él a esas putas excursiones por la selva. –le contestó la rubia con gesto resignado.

-No entiendo por qué no os gustan nuestras excursiones. –dijo Jasper mirándolas a las dos- Es genial eso de perderte entre la vegetación y explorar sitios nuevos.

-Claro, -soltó Rosalie- sitios nuevos llenos de bichos, serpientes, arañas venenosas…

-¡Y anacondas! ¡No te jode! –gritó Jasper entre risas- Eres una catastrofista, Rose.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras. –se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada- Yo me voy para dentro a ver si consigo hacer algo con este maldito pelo.

Y subió escaleras arriba con su maleta de color rosa.

-Vamos, -le dijo Bella a Edward- te enseñaré el resto.

Los dos entraron en la casa mientras Jasper y Emmet se quedaban contemplando sus quads, acariciándolos y dándoles besitos porque llevaban meses sin verlos.

-Capullos… -murmuró Edward mientras entraba.

No vio como los dos le sacaban el dedo en respuesta.

La casa por dentro era preciosa. La entrada estaba pintada en color blanco también, todos los muebles eran de madera. Había cuadros de colores vistosos que no desentonaban en absoluto con la decoración. Le daban aspecto puramente tropical. Desde la entrada, una escalera subía a la planta de arriba y había dos puertas que comunicaban respectivamente con el salón principal y un comedor enorme. Fueron al salón principal en el que los sofás negros y blancos contrastaban con el amarillo de las paredes. Había unos enormes ventanales a lo largo de las paredes que daban al jardín y a la pista de tenis.

-Mis padres no tenían pista de tenis. –murmuró Edward cuando la vio.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Edward la vio entrar en la enorme cocina de muebles de madera con una isleta en el centro. Puede que le pareciera, pero juraría que esa cocina era más grande que la que había en el apartamento de Tribeca. El salón daba a un comedor pequeño, con una mesa para ocho personas aproximadamente y con unas vistas espectaculares al jardín y parte de la pista de tenis. Desde allí se veía una barbacoa de piedra y los ventanales que daban al comedor grande. Salió al jardín, y después de dar unos pasos y pasar al lado de la barbacoa vio la piscina. Entonces sí que se quedó realmente sorprendido.

Era rectangular y muy larga. ¿Cuánto mediría? Calculó unos quince metros. Todo el suelo a su alrededor era blanco, había varios sillones de colores crema y azul. Se giró y vio como otra de las paredes del gran comedor daban directamente a la piscina. Eso tendría que ser espectacular de noche.

Notó unas manos en la cintura.

-¿Te gusta?

Sonrió y acarició los brazos de Bella con suavidad.

-Joder, me encanta.

-No hay horarios de baño. –le informó- De día o de noche, la piscina siempre está abierta.

Se quedaron en silencio observando todo. Se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, soplaba un suave viento caliente que ayudaba a mitigar el calor sofocante y el sol brillaba más bajo. Estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Nos instalamos y nos preparamos para ver anochecer desde la playa? –le preguntó Bella apoyando la mejilla en su omoplato.

-Me parece una idea perfecta.

Se volvió a ella y cogió su rostro entre las manos para mirarla detenidamente.

-No sé si es esta isla o este puto calor, -le dijo- pero estás más sexy que de costumbre.

-¿Qué dices, idiota? –rió ella dándole una patada suave en la pierna.

-Creo que es producto del calor, pero te encuentro increíblemente apetecible…

Capturó sus labios en un rápido movimiento que hizo sonreír a Bella un instante antes de responder a su beso con ganas. Apartó las manos de su cara lentamente, bajándolas por su cuello, hombros y brazos, acariciándola a su paso. Dejó que el beso fuera lento y cuidadoso, notando su corazón acelerándose a cada segundo. Llevó las manos a su cintura y entonces ella pareció despertar y estiró los brazos para llevarlos a su baja espalda. En cuanto deslizó una mano por el muslo de Bella ella se apretó a su cuerpo y rozó su pene. Rió sobre sus labios y se separó a mirarla.

Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y muy rojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y había un brillo especial en sus ojos, que entonces le miraban ligeramente desenfocados.

-Te hago una propuesta. –le susurró a dos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que ella entreabriera los labios.

Asintió como pudo ya que su cerebro estaba desconectado de nuevo. Esa voz tan jodidamente sexy la descolocaba por completo.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto…

Bella volvió a asentir justo antes de notar la mano de Edward por debajo de su falda y comenzando a subir por su muslo. Suspiró.

-…y celebramos que hemos venido aquí…

Subió la mano hasta su culo y apretó con fuerza uno de los mofletes haciendo que Bella jadeara.

-…echando un polvo de los que hacen historia.

Y le dio un mordisco en el cuello. Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cogió su mano a la velocidad de la luz. No necesitaba escuchar más. Le arrastró hasta su habitación entre risas y las miradas atónitas del resto de sus amigos.

Una hora después los seis estaban en la playa privada de la casa. Sí, tenía playa privada. Edward sí flipó con eso.

Habían llevado una nevera repleta de cervezas metidas en hielo y estaban sentados o tumbados en varias toallas. Emmet abrazaba a Rosalie sentado tras ella sin dejar de susurrarle tonterías al oído que la hacían reír todo el tiempo. Alice miraba al sol esconderse en el horizonte seria, sentada acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras sostenía una cerveza. Jasper estaba sentado lejos de ella, con otra cerveza en la mano y claro gesto melancólico.

-Odio que se comporten así. –susurró Bella.

Edward se volvió a mirarla y siguió el rumbo de su mirada. Vio que se refería a Alice y Jasper.

-Son mayorcitos, Bella, sabrán solucionar sus problemas antes o después.

-Pues espero que sea antes que después. –dio un trago a su cerveza- No me gusta verles tristes, y menos aún sabiendo que es todo por una tontería. Joder, ¡se quieren! No entiendo como no dejan todas las gilipolleces a un lado y hablan para solucionar todo entre ellos.

Edward la miró un instante y luego miró al horizonte. El mar estaba en calma, los rayos anaranjados del sol escondiéndose se reflejaban en la superficie. Era algo sacado de una postal de ensueño. Era precioso. Tomó aire sabiendo que ese momento idílico podía romperse tras las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación.

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con tu padre.

Vio a Bella paralizarse por completo y tragó en seco sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. Se atrevió a girarse para mirarla. Ella miraba al frente, con gesto crispado, apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas. Vio las aletas de su nariz dilatadas mientras respiraba con fuerza.

-¿Qué coño sabes tú de eso? –casi escupió la pregunta.

-Vi la foto que te dio Cayo el otro día, Bella. No te pregunté nada porque te conozco y eres muy reservada a la hora de hablar de tu familia. Pero no sé nada de ellos. Jamás los nombras. Siento cierta curiosidad por conocerlos o saber de ellos. Tú conoces a mi familia, sabes muchas más cosas sobre ellos de las que yo sé de los tuyos. Bueno, -sonrió- a decir verdad yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre tu familia. Solo que tu madre tocaba el piano.

Volvió a notar como Bella se tensaba. La vio apretar con fuerza el cuello del botellín de cerveza que sujetaba. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto completamente blancos.

-Le pregunté a Emmet sobre ellos.

-¿Que hiciste qué? –chilló volviéndose a mirarle.

Edward se echó hacia atrás al ver su expresión furibunda.

-No, Bella, no te enfades. –se apresuró a decirle mientras estiraba la mano para coger la suya.

Bella respiraba fuertemente, tenía los ojos vidriosos y rechinaba los dientes.

-No me contó nada. –susurró intentando tranquilizarla- No pienses en asesinarle, ¿vale? Me dijo que no podía traicionar tu confianza y que todo lo que quisiera saber me lo tendrías que decir tú.

Bella soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y respiró más tranquila sabiendo que no tendrías que matar a Emmet. Le quería, odiaría tener que hacerlo.

-Solo comentó que estabas enfadada con él por temas del pasado y que no te gustaba hablar del tema.

-¿Y si sabes eso por qué cojones me preguntas?

Edward miró sus ojos chocolate y vio la tristeza y la pena en ellos. Vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla.

-Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Siento curiosidad por saber de ti, Bella. Es un tema que evitas con tanta fiereza que me hace preguntarme cosas. Simplemente eso. –se encogió de hombros- No quiero presionarte, cuando estés preparada para hablar de ello estaré encantado de escucharte. Solo es que a veces es muy fácil dar consejos a los demás pero es mucho más difícil aplicarse esos mismos consejos a uno mismo.

Bella le miró a los ojos un instante. Su expresión era indescifrable. Parecía debatirse entre abrir la boca y gritarle, echarse a llorar, fulminarle con rayos desintegrantes o reír como una loca. Pero en lugar de eso lanzó el botellín de cerveza al suelo con fuerza, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa dando grandes zancadas.

Edward la observó marchándose y suspiró frustrado. Esa mujer era lo más complicado de tratar que se había encontrado en la vida.

-Parece que Eddie la acaba de cagar…

La voz socarrona de Emmet le hizo volverse hacia él. Le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Cierra la boca, Emmet.

Escuchó su risa y después un susurro amenazante de Rosalie que le hizo dejar de reír al instante. Edward sonrió triunfante. Menos mal que la rubia parecía estar ligeramente de su parte.

Se quedó mirando el sol terminando de ocultarse. No iba a ir detrás de Bella. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para olvidar su enfado, aunque realmente no entendía por qué se enfadaba con él. Pero Bella era así. Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

-La vida es complicada, ¿eh?

Alice se acababa de sentar a su lado. La miró sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo es una mierda. –sentenció ella mirando los últimos rayos del sol.

-Pero todo se puede solucionar. –le susurró.

Alice suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Edward estiró el brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros. Ella se volvió a mirarle y le regaló una triste sonrisa. Alice era un encanto de chica y le descolocaba verla así. Siempre estaba feliz, gritando, volviéndoles locos a todos. Que su sonrisa no fuera genuina no le gustaba en absoluto. Observó a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo. No había cambiado ni un milímetro en su posición, seguía sentado con el mismo gesto melancólico en el rostro.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que el sol desapareció por completo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo completamente despejado. No había luna por lo que estaban casi en completa oscuridad. Emmet y Rosalie reían entre ellos mientras se besaban y acariciaban como adolescentes.

-Muchas veces los odio. –dijo Alice en voz baja para que solo Edward le escuchara.

Él rió disimuladamente y la acercó a su cuerpo en un medio abrazo.

Justo entonces Jasper se levantó y comenzó a andar en dirección a la casa. Alice levantó la vista y le miró seria. Él abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, se pasó la mano por el pelo y carraspeó incómodo. Edward estuvo a punto de levantarse y desaparecer de ahí, sentía que sobraba. Pero Alice se cuadró de hombros y miró desafiante a Jasper, todavía más si eso era posible. El rubio suspiró y apartó la mirada de ella.

-Buenas noches. –murmuró antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Jazz. –le contestó Edward.

Alice simplemente gruñó.

Tenía que hacerla cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos o en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su hermano y Rosalie. Ellos estaban en un estado demasiado acaramelado y Alice no dejaba de mirarlos con la mandíbula apretada.

-Bueno, Allie, cuéntame qué has pensado para la fiesta de Bella.

Esa fue la frase perfecta. Alice se volvió a mirarle y sonrió. No fue una sonrisa al más puro estilo Alice pero era una sonrisa más alegre que las anteriores. Comenzó a contarle todo y a hablar atropelladamente, emocionada. Edward se ganó media hora de charrada incesante de la pequeña duende pero mereció la pena. Solo por el hecho de hacerla recuperar la sonrisa mereció la pena.

Cuando volvió a la casa, adormilado tras la cháchara de Alice y el cansancio por el viaje, fue hacia la habitación que compartía con Bella. Ella estaba dormida sobre la cama, sin taparse con la sábana ni nada, hacía demasiado calor. Llevaba una simple camiseta de tirantes de encaje y un culote de color blanco. Estaba preciosa. Su pelo estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, tenía la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido seguramente por alguno de los sueños que estaba teniendo.

Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en calzoncillos. Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó el codo en la almohada para dejar la cabeza sobre su mano y observar a Bella dormir un ratito.

* * *

**Ais Bella, que mala leche tiene!**

**Por cierto, este es el enlace de la casa en la que me he inspirado para describir la casa de Barbados **

** www1 . iha . com . es / Alquiler-temporal-lujo / Barbados / Saint-james / Chalet-de-lujo / Bon-Vivant_54537_1 . htm&x=**

**Echadle un vistazo! (Sin espacios, ya sabéis) **

**Mil besos mis estrellas! **


	24. Estamos de vacaciones!

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Estamos de vacaciones, joder.  
**

La mañana siguiente, Edward despertó solo en la cama. Se levantó frotándose los ojos y fue caminando hacia la ventana. El sol ya brillaba alto en el cielo y tenía pinta de ir a ser un día radiante, ni rastro de nubes, aunque sí soplaba el viento. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y vio a Bella tumbada en una toalla sobre la arena. Estaba sola. Llevaba un bikini de color azul oscuro que contrastaba de manera deliciosa con su piel. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dedicó a observarla durante un rato.

Lo que daría por saber qué coño pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. Muchas veces creía que la conocía a la perfección, que con un simple gesto sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando. Hasta que llegaban momentos como el de la noche anterior y se daba cuenta de que no podía predecir en absoluto sus reacciones.

Eso le gustaba en partes iguales a lo que le disgustaba. Siempre está bien no conocer del todo a una persona para que nunca deje de sorprenderte, pero hasta cierto punto. La rabia con la que Bella guardaba todo lo referente a su familia no era normal. Le hacía pensar que había cosas ocultas, cosas importantes, cosas que podían llegar a ser demasiado cruciales para ella. Y se moría de ganas por saberlas y por poder llegar a conocerla del todo. Pero tendría que esperar. No le quedaba otra opción. Con el tiempo Bella dejaría atrás ese caparazón emocional y abriría su corazón. O por lo menos, eso era lo que él esperaba.

Se duchó y bajó a la cocina. Rosalie estaba preparando huevos revueltos para todos y sobre la mesa del comedor ya había bacon, donuts, fruta, salchichas, galletas, leche, tostadas, café y zumos variados.

-Joder, Rosalie, esto parece un buffet libre.

-Todo sea por mis chicos. –sonrió dándole vueltas al contenido de la sartén.

-Buenos días, por cierto.

-Buenos días, Edward.

-¿Eso que huelo es bacon? –la voz de Emmet se escuchó desde el piso de arriba.

-Si no bajas corriendo no vamos a dejar nada para ti. –gritó Jasper apareciendo en la cocina con un bañador de flores naranjas demasiado llamativo.

Edward le miró enarcando una ceja y aguantándose la risa. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la mesa del comedor para evitar reírse en la cara de su amigo. Pero había alguien más en ese grupo al que le gustaba reírse de la gente.

-La abeja Maya ha llamado diciendo que le has robado el bañador a su amigo Willi, ya harás el favor de ir a devolvérselo a la pobre abejita.

-Eres la hostia de gracioso, Emmet. –le contestó el rubio.

Edward rió entre dientes mientras cogía asiento en la mesa.

-Hola, Edward.

Se volvió a mirar a Alice que se sentaba a su lado. Le sonrió y la morena exhibió su sonrisa más radiante. Parecía haber pasado una buena noche.

-Estás muy guapa hoy, Alice. –le dijo mirando su vestido playero de tonos verdes y naranjas.

-Gracias. –rió coqueta- He decidido que estamos de vacaciones y no voy a amargarme por nada. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, para sentirte bien no hay nada como vestir bien. Así que eso es lo que he hecho esta mañana. Victorio y Luchino nunca me defraudan.

Él asintió con la cabeza dudando seriamente que ese refrán o frase sabia de Alice fuera real. Pero si a ella le servía para sentirse mejor a él también le valía, cualquier cosa por no verla triste.

Rosalie terminó los huevos y fue hacia la mesa seguida de cerca por Emmet que intentaba meter la mano en la fuente para llevarse unos pocos a la boca. Finalmente lo consiguió y se ganó un quemazo en la lengua y las risas de todos los demás.

-Eres como un crío. –rió su hermana.

-Joded, Dose… Podíad habeddme avidado… -se quejaba él tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Necesitabas que alguien te dijera que la comida recién hecha quema? –rió Jasper sentándose frente a Edward.

-Necedito unod amigod menod cabdoned….

Todos se echaron a reír. Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no había vuelto de la playa y se incorporó para ir a buscarla pero notó la mano de Alice sobre la suya.

-Deja, yo iré a buscarla.

Asintió y volvió a sentarse. Igual era mejor que fuera Alice, era su amiga, a ella probablemente no lemordería en la yugular.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar entre risas y continuos comentarios sobre el bañador de Jasper. Unos minutos después Alice entró seguida de Bella, que llevaba la toalla sobre el hombro y no se quitó las enormes gafas de sol de Dolce y Gabanna cuando entró.

-Voy a ducharme, chicos. –les dijo Bella- No tengo ganas de desayunar.

Alice tomó asiento al lado de Edward de nuevo con gesto serio y él miró a Bella frunciendo el ceño. Ella empezó a andar hacia las escaleras y no pudo dejar de seguirla con la mirada. Joder. Seguía enfadada. ¿Qué coño había hecho para que estuviera así? ¿Tan malo era que se preocupara por ella y quisiera saber de su pasado? Soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Se le habían ido las ganas de comer. Perfecto.

-Dale tiempo. –susurró Rosalie mientras pelaba una manzana.

-Claro, es muy fácil decirlo, Rose. –soltó enfadado y tirando la servilleta sobre el plato.

-Solo te decimos que tengas paciencia. –siguió Jasper- Bella es muy celosa de su historia familiar, pero seguro que te contará todo antes o después. Confía en ti, es solo que no se atreve a decirlo porque no sabe cómo reaccionará ella misma.

-Entiendo eso, Jazz. Pero no entiendo por qué coño se pone así conmigo. Ni siquiera me ha mirado al pasar. ¿He hecho algo tan horrible como para que no se digne a mirarme ni a decirme hola?

-Ella es especial. –dijo Alice.

-Claro, como Bella es especial puede hacer todo que le salga de los cojones. –soltó Edward poniéndose de pie y empezando a enfadarse- Como Bella es especial podemos permitirle que haga cualquier cosa sin tener que dar explicaciones ni justificarse ante los demás. Como es especial dejemos que se comporte como una cría. ¡Y una mierda!

Y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta que daba a la piscina dando grandes zancadas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y bastante flasheados. Edward salió del recinto de la casa y comenzó a andar por la playa enfadado. Estaba hasta los mismísimos de que Bella siempre tuviera justificación para todo. Que todo lo que hiciera pudiera justificarse porque _Bella es especial_ o _Bella es así_. ¡Pues él también era así y se acababa de agarrar un cabreo de mil pares de cojones!

Caminó por la playa respirando con fuerza, apretando los puños y farfullando incoherencias hacia Bella, sus amigos, sus gilipolleces y todo que le venía a la mente. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Se acercó un poco más hacia la orilla de la playa y las pequeñas olitas comenzaron a chocar contra sus pies desnudos. Suspiró y observó lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se había olvidado de dónde estaba. Las palmeras y la vegetación tropical se intercalaban con las casas de la playa, todas de colores amarillos o blancos y con mucha madera decorativa en sus fachadas. Algunas incluso tenían pequeñas barcas envaradas en la arena o motos acuáticas. No había demasiada gente, pero las pocas personas que había fuera de sus casas estaban en la playa tomando el sol o bañándose en el mar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para expulsarlo todo de golpe.

Estaba en Barbados, joder. De vacaciones. Estaba en sus putas vacaciones. No quería amargarse los días. Ni a él ni a nadie.

Dejó de andar. Se quedó ahí parado unos segundos. Una niña con rizos negros y enormes ojos oscuros se acercó hasta él y le sonrió desde abajo. Edward la miró con una sonrisa también y la niña le tendió su manita regordeta en la que llevaba una preciosa flor de tonos rosados y blancos. Él la cogió con un gesto de cabeza dándole las gracias y la niña rió vergonzosa justo antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr hacia donde un par de mujeres estaban tomando el sol tranquilamente. Edward la vio alejarse sonriendo y se llevó la flor a la nariz para olerla. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó de nuevo a caminar para volver a casa.

Cuando llegó hasta la playa privada de la casa no quiso entrar dentro, se sentó sobre la arena y se quedó observando el mar. El viento que soplaba movía su pelo, alborotándolo un poco más. En la mano derecha giraba la flor que le había regalado la niña y de vez en cuando cogía algo de arena con la otra mano y la dejaba caer lentamente.

-Debería ser yo la que está enfadada.

No se volvió a mirarla, siguió observando las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

-Me han dicho que te has cabreado bastante. –le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Él no respondió, seguía mirando al frente, intentando recordar la conclusión a la que había llegado antes. No quería enfadarse, no quería gritar. Estaba en un paraíso tropical y solo quería relajarse y disfrutar.

El hecho de que Bella intentara sonsacarle información no le ayudaba en nada a su propósito.

-Perdona por comportarme así.

Eso sí que mereció que se girara a mirarla. Y fue un error colosal.

Ahí estaba, con esas gafas de sol enormes que tapaban gran parte de su rostro pero que no cubrían su zona favorita: sus labios. Los observó un instante y vio como Bella pasaba la lengua por ellos para seguir hablando. Ver esos labios hizo que su enfado se esfumara. Ese rostro precioso conseguía hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado. Lo sabía, era un perfecto calzonazos por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

-El tema de mi familia es algo que no me gusta tratar y mucho menos que nadie intente decirme cómo tengo que llevarlo. Sé que lo haces con buena intención, que lo único que quieres es saber de mí y de mi vida. Pero todavía no estoy preparada.

El viento mecía sus cabellos de un lado a otro, soltando reflejos rojizos, obligándola a recoger los mechones sueltos y colocarlos tras su oreja para que luego volvieran a soltarse y tuviera que repetir el ritual. Llevaba la parte de arriba de un bikini de color blanco y unos short vaqueros. Volvió a observar sus labios.

-Solo te pido que me des tiempo, Edward. –pegó las rodillas a su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos- Un poco más de tiempo y paciencia. ¿Crees que podrás dármelo?

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observar su boca. Estiró un brazo y le quitó las gafas con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose una mano como si fuera una visera- ¡Devuélveme mis gafas!

-Sssshhhh, solo quiero ver tus ojos.

-Edward, en serio, dame las putas gafas.

-Si me das un beso.

Bella le miró con cara de sorpresa y sonrió.

-¿Me estás pidiendo un beso?

-Ajá, ¿me lo das?

Ella se echó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que te lo has ganado? –preguntó con tono seductor.

-Cállate ya.

Y la cogió por la nuca para atraerla hasta él y juntar sus labios por fin. Los saboreó deleitándose en su nuevo sabor salado, pasando la lengua lentamente por ellos y recorriendo cada rincón de su boca. Las manos de Bella pasaron a su pelo y se acercaron más el uno al otro. Cuando necesitaron aire para respirar Edward cogió su cara con las manos.

-Te daré tiempo y tendré paciencia. –le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Pero no vuelvas a hacer como que no existo, por favor, es el comportamiento más infantil que te he visto.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó- Es que me atacas de los nervios siendo tan correcto y tan… tan… Tan capullo.

Volvieron a besarse entre risas y pequeñas promesas para que nada de lo ocurrido volviera a suceder cuando vieron pasar un borrón naranja a su lado en dirección al agua.

-¡Detengan a Naranjito! –gritaba Emmet corriendo hacia ellos.

Edward vio a Jasper ya dentro del agua riendo y haciéndole gestos obscenos al moreno para que fuera a cogerle. Emmet pasó a la velocidad de la luz al lado de ellos llenándoles de arena con sus torpes zancadas.

-¡Emmet! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Nos has llenado de arena! –le gritó Bella sacudiéndose los brazos.

-Si tienes algo en contra mía deberá resolverse en el agua, Bells. –le gritó él ya al lado de Jasper.

Justo en ese momento Alice y Rosalie llegaron a su lado y colocaron unas toallas sobre la arena.

-¿Lucha de torres? –propuso Alice sonriente.

Bella se incorporó y terminó de sacudirse el resto de la arena.

-Os vais a cagar… -amenazó a los dos que ya estaban en el agua apuntándoles con el dedo.

-Un momento.

Todos observaron a Edward que ya estaba de pie y sonreía.

-Las parejas se decidirán al azar. Nada de un chico abajo y una chica arriba, será lo que la suerte decida.

-¡Yo no puedo soportar el peso de mi hermano! –gritó Alice.

-No seas cagona, Allie. –le dijo Rosalie dándole un codazo.

-Está bien, -admitió a regañadientes- pero como tenga que ir a urgencias con algún hueso roto será vuestra puta culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos aceptaron la condición de Alice y se reunieron en la orilla para formar las parejas. Con unos palitos que Edward encontró en la arena fue como se tomaron las decisiones. Bella y Rosalie iban juntas, a Alice le tocó con Edward y Jasper era la pareja de Emmet.

-Vais a estar escupiendo arena durante todas las vacaciones. –les decía Emmet a Bella y Rosalie, primeras contra las que jugaron.

Y, cruel destino, perro y cabrón, las cosas fueron totalmente al revés. Las chicas desestabilizaron a Jasper con un solo toque y ambos cayeron al agua de tal manera que Emmet se quedó con los pies sobresaliendo en el agua y se tragó gran parte del agua del mar. Rieron hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas. Jasper no hizo otra cosa que echar más leña al fuego con un comentario bastante interesante.

-No sé si has visto alguna vez en el National Geographic lo que dicen sobre las ballenas, Emm.

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras escupía otra vez más sobre la arena.

-Pues resulta que, cuando un balleno y una ballena echan un kiki… -hizo una pausa teatral- el balleno expulsa nada más y nada menos que mil ochocientos litros de semen.

Las chicas se echaron a reír escandalosamente. Edward observaba a Emmet esperando su reacción e intentando aguantar la risa.

-Imagínate la de semen que habrá suelto por el agua del mar, Emm. –dijo Jasper finalmente al ver que el moreno no caía en la gracia- Imagínate la de semen de balleno que te acabas de tragar ahora mismo.

Emmet le miró horrorizado y se tapó la boca par retener las arcadas que empezó a tener. Echó a correr hacia la casa y Rosalie fue tras él entre enormes carcajadas. El resto se quedaron riendo en el agua pero ya no siguieron jugando a las torres, habían tenido suficiente por ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente en la paz y la armonía de la isla. Dormían hasta tarde, iban a la playa, comían, se echaban una pequeña siesta y volvían a la playa. Alguna tarde salían de compras o a dar una vuelta. Entonces Bella se veía asediada por las gentes de la isla, pero siempre les sonreía, se hacía fotos con ellos y les firmaba todos los autógrafos que le pedían.

Las cosas entre ella y Edward volvieron a su cauce. No comentaron más acerca de su pasado familiar y ella tenía muy decidido contárselo cuando llegara el momento, pero no en vacaciones. Era un tema que le afectaba muchísimo y no quería joderse los días en Barbados. Cuando llegara el momento de hablarlo, lo hablarían. Sabía que podía confiar en él y quería contárselo, pero no todavía.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el cumpleaños de Bella.

El trece de septiembre amaneció nublado. Bella abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras se estiraba en su cama. Al estirar el brazo notó algo a su lado. Se incorporó lentamente y vio que se trataba de una nota. Al reconocer la elegante letra de Edward su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente. Se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa y leyó la nota.

_Buenos días, cumpleañera._

_Te espero dentro de media hora en el garaje. Requisitos: ropa y zapatos cómodos, ganas de aguantarme durante horas y predisposición a posibles encuentros sexuales._

_E_

Soltó unas pequeñas risitas y se levantó como una bala de la cama. Corrió a la ducha, se lavó el pelo a toda velocidad y frotó su cuerpo con la esponja sin dejar de repetir en su mente "_predisposición a posibles encuentros sexuales…"_ Por favor, ¡para eso siempre estaba dispuesta! Salió de la ducha, se vistió con unos short de color verde, camiseta blanca de tirantes y zapatillas deportivas. Debajo se puso un bikini de flores tras haber sopesado la opción de ponerse un tanga de encaje rojo y un sujetador a juego. Decidió optar por el bikini ya que era la opción más aconsejable, llevar lencería sexy a esa cita no parecía demasiado viable.

Se dejó el pelo suelto, aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje a su rostro y se echó un poquito de perfume, oler bien siempre ayudaba. Sonrió y observó su reflejo en el espejo.

-Perfecta.

Y salió dando pequeños saltitos de la habitación en dirección al garaje. Por el camino se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros no estaban en casa, pero al ir a salir de la casa vio una enorme nota pegada en la pared. Volvió a sonreír todavía más ampliamente. Era de ellos.

_Felicidades Bells._

_Hemos salido todos para preparar tu fiesta de esta noche **(risas demoniacas)** pero queremos desearte un muy feliz día de cumpleaños. Sabemos que Edward te lo hará pasar genial, solamente esperamos que puedas mantenerte en pie al regresar **(risas de Emmet)**._

_¡Te queremos!_

Negó con la cabeza mientras reía, pasó una mano por la nota y agradeció enormemente tener esos amigos tan especiales. Les quería con locura.

Salió de la casa finalmente y miró al cielo. Seguía nublado. Frunció el ceño esperando que no lloviera.

-Si sigues haciendo eso tantas veces te van a salir arrugas.

Se giró hacia donde provenía su voz y casi tiene que sentarse en el suelo para poner la cabeza entre sus piernas e hiperventilar. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien tan puñeteramente guapo en el universo?

Llevaba un bañador de color rojo, de esos que van a las caderas, que casi dejan ver el caminito feliz. Llevaba una camiseta de color gris que se ajustaba a su perfecto torso de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Y, para rematar, llevaba esas gafas, oh, sí, las gafas del pecado. Últimamente incluso soñaba que follaba con él llevando esas gafas puestas. En ese instante decidió que eso iba a ser algo que iba a hacer realidad ese mismo día.

Le vio acercarse a ella con esos andares particulares, como si el suelo estuviera puesto ahí para que él caminara sobre él. Su sonrisa centelleaba en su rostro y su pelo estaba perfectamente despeinado como siempre. Joder. Había algo que se le olvidaba… Ah, sí, respirar.

-Felicidades, preciosa.

La cogió por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarla con extremada lentitud. Su aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y su corazón duplicó el ritmo de los latidos. Puede que debiera volver a su cuarto a cambiarse la parte de abajo del bikini, a esas alturas estaría empapada. ¡Y ni siquiera habían salido de casa!

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó apartándose de ella y escrutando su rostro.

Ella asintió.

-Creo que… sigo sin acostumbrarme.

-¿A qué?

-A ti.

Edward la obsequió con su maravillosa sonrisa torcida, se agachó para morderle levemente en el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza para luego levantarla en el aire. Bella soltó un grito y se agarró a su cuello con fuerza. Él les hizo girar un par de veces y luego la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Bella le observó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Lista para tu día de cumpleaños? –le preguntó el con cierta emoción en la voz.- Veo que has hecho caso a los requisitos.

-Sobre todo a la predisposición…. –susurró contoneándose y rozando "involuntariamente" la entrepierna de Edward.

Él soltó una carcajada y la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos allá, golfilla. Comienza el _Feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños de Bella made in Edward._

-¿Cómo coño has dicho? –exclamó entre risas.

-Lo que has oído.

La llevó hasta la puerta del garaje mientras ella seguía riendo. Entraron dentro y él le tendió un casco.

-¿Vamos en quad? –preguntó ella.

Edward asintió y cogió otro casco para él. Se acercó al quad de color azul, se montó en él y lo puso en marcha. Bella se quedó de pie a su lado sin moverse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas montarte hoy o mañana? –le gritó él por encima del ruido del motor.

-¿Tú sabes cómo coño se conduce esto?

-Es como una moto, Bella.

-No sé si sabes que soy una persona pública y que si muriera despeñada por algún barranco a manos de un inexperto conductor de quad….

-Cierra la puta boca y monta ese culito aquí. –sonrió.- ¿Confías en mí?

Le observó un instante y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de saltarle encima para follárselo sobre ese puto quad. Claro que confiaba en él, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos.

Le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír y ella la cogió sin darle más vueltas. Se montó tras él y se agarró con fuerza a su cintura. Podía notar a la perfección sus abdominales. Apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y entonces salieron del garaje. A tomar por el culo, si se mataba con él por alguna parte de la selva de Barbados no pasaba nada, estaría con él y eso era lo único importante.

* * *

**Bueeenoooooo, cómo me gusta Edwaaarrdd! Yo quiero uno para míiiiiiii! jajajajaja **

**Os dejo con las ganas de saber cómo es el _Feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños de Bella made in Edward_, pero es que eso merece un capítulo aparte jeje.**

**Interesante el dato National Geographic, no? jajajajaj esque Marta siempre divierte y enseña, soy como los juegos Educa! jajajajajaja**

**Un besazo, mis pequeñas estrellas!**


	25. Feliz, feliz cumpleaños de Bella

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Aviso: preparad un cubo, un bol, un cuenco, una cacerola, ¡lo que sea! Pero ponedlo debajo de vuestras barbillas porque, os lo aseguro, con este capítulo vais a babear como locas! **

**No digo más. A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24. El feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños de Bella made in Edward**

Como en una película. Se sentía como sacada de una película de Audrey Hepburn. El viento en la cara moviendo su pelo, el paisaje idílico, el guapo acompañante… Si no fuera por el puto sonido del motor de quad y porque tenía que estar escupiendo cada dos por tres debido a la cantidad de bichos que se estampaban en su boca, eso sería perfecto.

Después de un rato que le pareció demasiado, llegaron a su destino. Edward paró a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor.

-Gracias al cielo… -murmuró Bella mientras se quitaba el casco.

Edward rió mientras bajaba del cacharro y empezaba a quitarse su casco también.

-¿Tú no te has comido la mitad de la población de moscas de esta isla? –le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, ¿tú sí?

Empezó a murmurar juramentos hacia la madre naturaleza que Edward no escuchó porque había empezado a andar hacia la maleza que emergía al lado de la carretera. Llevaba agarrada una mochila que había sacado de debajo del asiento.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó curiosa colocándose a su lado.

-A un sitio que te va a encantar. –se puso la mochila sobre los hombros y sonrió radiante- Vamos allá, Bellita, comenzamos el _Feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños de Bella made in Edward._

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –exclamó al verle entrar en la vegetación entre dos árboles.

Edward se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirarla con expresión de contradicción.

-¿No pretenderás que camine por la selva?

-Vamos a seguir un sendero.

-Pero un sendero en medio de la selva.

-Bella, esto no es una selva, es como… -se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Es como un bosque solo que hay palmeras.

Bella le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Me estás tratando como si fuera idiota?

-No, solo te digo que te tomes esto como una excursión por el bosque. –cogió su mano con suavidad- No vamos a encontrarnos con animales salvajes ni con arenas movedizas. Somos simplemente tú y yo saliendo a pasear por un sendero que han recorrido mil personas antes que nosotros, y nadie ha muerto entre terribles sufrimientos a mano de una tribu caníbal.

Bella bufó ante sus intentos de convencerla. Edward dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió de esa manera con la que sabía que conseguiría convencerla de cualquier cosa.

-Bells… vamos…

El sonido de su voz fue como un ronroneo y Bella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para espabilar.

-Eres un cabrón, Cullen. –soltó antes de empezar a andar por el maldito sendero- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad.

-Lo sé. –rió él tras ella- Y me encanta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras le escucha reír a sus espaldas. No pudo evitarlo y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron para convertirse en una sonrisa.

El sendero atravesaba un bosque (o selva, según se quisiera mirar) que resultó ser precioso. Había árboles que ellos jamás habían visto, de hojas enormes, que parecían de plástico y que podrían utilizar como paraguas en caso de que lloviera. Bella decidió coger un par que había en el suelo porque no se fiaba en absoluto de las nubes que reinaban en el cielo.

Vieron flores desconocidas para ellos, de colores llamativos y olores espectaculares. Unas eran grandes y otras diminutas, pero todas ellas de belleza sin igual. Edward cogió la que consideró más bonita de todas y se la puso detrás de la oreja.

-Estás preciosa… -susurró mirándola embelesado.

Bella sonrió coqueta y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que él le hiciera un book fotográfico apoyada en un árbol, momento que aprovechó para sacar partido a su saber estar frente a una cámara. Se quitó la camiseta y posó para él. Edward sabía lo que intentaba y, dicho sea de paso, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. Bella sonreía, saltaba, giraba sobre sí misma haciendo que su pelo ondeara en el aire. Estaba espectacular. La flor de colores azules la hacía parecer recién sacada de un cuento de hadas. Si no hubiera sido porque la torpeza de Bella hizo su aparición estelar probablemente se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella y la hubiera desnudado ahí mismo. Pero en lugar de eso ella se resbaló al pisar algo de musgo en la corteza del árbol y se cayó al suelo de culo. Bella soltó un juramento que hizo salir a todas las aves de sus nidos en las copas de los árboles y huir acojonadas de ese lugar. Él se acercó a ella con cuidado, con una mezcla entre miedo por si se había hecho algo y miedo por sí mismo al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Isabella tirada en el suelo tras resbalarse. Ufff, un golpe demasiado duro a su autoestima.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó frunciendo los labios para no reírse.

-No, cosquillas ¡no te jode! –exclamó mirándole enfadada.

Edward decidió echar un par de huevos a la situación y se acercó hasta su lado y la cogió del brazo con cuidado para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estás aguantándote la risa? –le preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! –contestó como pudo.

Apartó la vista de su trasero lleno de manchas verdes y marrones y miró hacia el sendero. Menos mal que llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y ella no podía ver sus ojos. Pero entonces recordó lo sucedido. Ella posando como si fuera una modelo de Vogue, moviéndose sexy para provocarle, poniendo morritos, y ¡zas! resbalón y caída más que vergonzosa para llenarse de barro y musgo. No pudo más y empezó a reírse.

Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró para poner cara de indignada y empezar a andar por el sendero, solo que en la dirección por la que habían llegado hasta allí.

-Bells… -la llamó Edward entre risas.

Ella no se volvió a mirarle, siguió a paso firme y decidido con la cabeza bien alta. Se habría caído pero a digna no le ganaba nadie.

-Es por el otro lado…

Mierda. Ese sí que era un golpe bajo. Pero se dio la vuelta levantando la barbilla más todavía y pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Si esa era su idea de un _feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños_ mal iban, demasiado mal.

Edward fue tras ella soltando pequeñas risitas. La alcanzó unos metros más adelante y la cogió de la mano pero ella se soltó con rabia. Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella para cogerla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire.

-¿Eres tonto? –gritó ella comenzando a patalear.

-Basta ya, Bella. –le dijo con esa autoridad tan suya aunque con un toque de diversión todavía plasmado en ella.

-No, Cullen, basta tú. –gritó forcejeando entre sus brazos.

-Podemos pegarnos así todo el día, y será una pena porque tenía pensado que fuera un día inolvidable para ti.

-Y va a ser inolvidable, va a ser el día que no podré olvidar porque el capullo de mi novio se rió de mí en mi puta cara.

-No me he reído de ti. –dijo con tono cansino- Me reía contigo.

-¡Ah, claro! –se cruzó de brazos- Esa excusa me la conozco.

-Vamos, Bells, es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué importa que te hayas caído y yo me haya reído? Hay que tener sentido del humor y saber reírse de uno mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres el gran oráculo que todo lo sabe?

De repente Edward la dejó en el suelo con brusquedad y Bella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. Se volvió a mirarle y le vio serio.

-Está bien. –dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo- Lo he intentado pero contigo es imposible. Vámonos a casa.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por donde habían venido.

¿Cómo? ¿Irse a casa? No… No, no y no. Era su cumpleaños, quería pasar el día con Edward, quería su _feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños_.

_Mierda, Bella, deberías aprender a no ser tan niñata._

Ese pensamiento era, claramente, algo raro en ella pero la hizo despertar.

-¡Edward! ¡No! –gritó justo antes de echar a correr hasta él.- No quiero que nos vayamos, quiero seguir la excursión y que me lleves a ese sitio especial.

Él seguía serio, mirando hacia otro lado, sin hacerle caso. Parecía realmente enfadado.

-Lo siento. –dijo finalmente- Prometo no volver a comportarme así.

Entonces él paró de golpe y la miró a la cara.

-Sabes que soy torpe y odio que se rían de mi torpeza.

-Claro que sé lo torpe que eres. –cogió su cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos- Pero tienes que aprender a reírte de la vida un poco, es más sencillo que tomarse las cosas como te las tomas.

-¿Vas a dejar de sermonearme algún día? –le soltó algo más ruda de lo que pretendía.

Edward dio un respingo y se apartó de ella. Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Igual pecaba de sabelotodo. Pero no era para sermonearla, era para que entendiera las cosas y se tomara la vida de otra manera. Últimamente Bella se tomaba todo demasiado en serio y él solo quería que disfrutara. Pero igual no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien…

-De acuerdo. –admitió finalmente- Yo accedo a dejar de ser el puto oráculo que todo lo sabe si tú aprendes a tomarte las cosas con filosofía.

Le tendió una mano que Bella miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Vamos a hacer un trato? –sonrió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Aceptas?

Miró su mano un instante y luego su cara, sonrió y estiró el brazo para juntar la mano con la suya.

-Acepto.

Y entonces Edward acercó sus manos entrelazadas hasta su boca para besar el dorso de la mano de Bella con suavidad. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo y sintió como un cosquilleo se instalaba en la parte baja de su estómago.

-Y ahora, -empezó él acercándola a su cuerpo- para evitar más episodios como el que acabamos de vivir…

En una fracción de segundo la levantó del suelo y la giró hasta colocarla en su espalda como si fuera otra mochila. Apuntar que la mochila que llevaba antes todavía estaba en el suelo desde de que él había sacado la cámara de fotos. Bella se agarró a su cuello y pasó las piernas por su cintura. Soltó un par de risas durante el proceso y sonrió cuando él la colocó bien cogiéndola por el trasero.

-Esas manitas, Cullen… -susurró en su oído haciéndole reír.

-Vamos a ponernos en marcha porque sino tendré que abusar sexualmente de ti detrás de esos arbustos.

Bella se echó a reír, puso en su espalda la mochila y se agarró más fuerte a él mientras notaba como sus dedos acariciaban su trasero. Más valía que llegaran rápido a donde fuera que iban o sería ella misma la que abusara de él.

Quince minutos después llegaron a su destino. Edward llevó a Bella en su espalda todo el trayecto. En parte para evitar que se cayera y volvieran a discutir y en parte porque así tenía fácil acceso a su culo. Cuando la dejó en el suelo ella se apresuró a colocarse frente a él y besarle con pasión descontrolada. Rió entre dientes porque eso se debía a que no había actuado como un perfecto caballero. A decir verdad se había aprovechado bastante de la situación y había acariciado en múltiples ocasiones la entrepierna de Bella. Se le había hecho bastante difícil continuar andando escuchando sus gemidos tan cerca de su oído, pero había aguantado sabiendo que la recompensa al llegar a su destino sería apoteósica.

Y así fue. Terminaron sobre el césped desnudos, echando un polvo brutal rodeados de flores, arbustos y bichos varios que pasaron totalmente desapercibidos para ellos.

-Has… estado… provocándome… -susurró ella entre jadeos tumbada sobre Edward cubierta de sudor.

-Qué bien me conoces… -murmuró él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el estómago y se acercó a sus labios para besarle de nuevo. Le observó un momento regodeándose en su perfección y en esas gafas… Oh, sí. Lo había hecho, había echado un casquete con él llevando esas gafas puestas. Su clítoris estaba extasiado con ese polvo. Automáticamente había pasado al _top five_ de sus mejores revolcones.

-¿Has visto dónde estamos? –le preguntó él cuando se separaron mientras le apartaba el pelo que se pegaba a su frente.

Bella se incorporó lentamente y recorrió con la mirada lo que les rodeaba. Su boca se abrió hasta que la mandíbula casi le chocó contra el suelo.

Una cascada preciosa cuya agua caía en una especie de lago con agua casi cristalina. Alrededor vegetación espectacular, verde, con miles de flores de colores y lianas que colgaban de los árboles. El sonido de los pájaros inundaba el lugar, sus cantos le daban todavía más aspecto tropical al lugar. Era precioso. El arrullo del agua acompañaba el sonido de las aves, resultando un sonido que transmitía paz y tranquilidad. No pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír.

Se volvió a mirar a Edward que estaba sentado a su lado. Se había quitado las gafas y las tenía apoyadas sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección con el resto de la vegetación, parecía el complemento perfecto para esa selva. ¿O era la selva el complemento perfecto para él? Dios, ya estaba desvariando otra vez. Se acercó a él y le abrazó efusivamente. Él rió y acarició su espalda mientras ella le besaba una y otra vez en el cuello.

-Me encanta…

-Y a mí me encantas tú.

Bella sonrió todavía más apoyada en su hombro. Si seguía así se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Al lado de ese hombre estaba sonriendo más que en toda su vida.

Se levantaron y se pusieron los bañadores para comenzar a investigar la zona. Edward descubrió una gran piedra plana cerca del lago y dejaron allí la mochila y el resto de sus ropas.

-¿Nos damos un baño? –le propuso él tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Habrá pirañas? –preguntó observando con recelo el agua.

-Bah, puede que unas cuantas junto con alguna anaconda y un par de anguilas eléctricas, pero nada más.

Bella le miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y clara expresión de acojone. Él se echó a reír y la abrazó con cariño.

-No hay nada, tonta. Yo que tú tendría más miedo a otro tipo de animales que a los pobres pececitos.

-¿Qué animales? –preguntó separándose de él.

Entonces él la empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Salió a la superficie acojonada por completo. Temía que en cualquier momento una serpiente rozara su pierna o los dientes de una piraña se cerraran alrededor del dedo pequeño de su pie. No quería perder ese dedito, le tenía aprecio, en él llevaba un anillo precioso de plata. Por suerte la temperatura del agua era perfecta.

Empezó a bracear hacia la orilla cuando vio a Edward coger carrerilla para saltar hacia donde estaba ella. Gritó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No le sirvió de mucho ya que toda el agua que salpicó con su caida fue directa a su cara. Mientras intentaba volver a abrir los ojos notó unas manos que la cogían por la cintura y gritó. Edward emergió del agua con una enorme sonrisa perversa y la atrajo a él sin apartar las manos de su cintura.

-Como aparezca un puto animal de esos que dices te juro que… -le dijo completamente nerviosa sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro mientras pataleaba en el agua para mantenerse a flote.

-Ese animal ya ha aparecido…

Y metió la cabeza dentro del agua dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos para mover las cejas varias veces sugestivamente. Bella le observó sin entender. Entonces la mano de Edward le pellizcó el pecho derecho y ella gritó entre risas. Edward sacó la cabeza del agua y la miró fijamente justo antes de sonreír de esa manera tan canalla.

-El tiburón Edward va a la caza y captura de su próxima presa…

Entonces Bella empezó a nadar entre risas escapando de él. Edward fue tras ella dejándole algo de espacio para escapar pero, aún así, enseguida la cogió de un pie haciendo que se sumergiera completamente dentro del agua. Volvió a salir moviendo los brazos y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Entre risas empezó a echar agua a Edward consiguiendo que la soltara, momento que aprovechó para saltar sobre él y hacerle una aguadilla. Él la agarró por los brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo para hacerle lo mismo, solo que Bella tragó algo de agua y tuvieron que parar un rato mientras tosía.

Siguieron jugueteando en el agua un rato más hasta que llegaron a la cascada. El agua formaba pequeños remolinos al caer que movían las pequeñas piedras del suelo. Ahí podían ponerse de pie y el agua les cubría hasta las cinturas. Bella pasó los brazos por el cuello de Edward y él la cogió por la cintura. Se besaron mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, al más puro estilo película romántica. Bella se sentía como Brooke Shields en el Lago Azul. No podía dejar de sonreír. Ese momento se acababa de convertir en el más romántico de su vida.

Las manos de Edward pasaron a su espalda y deshicieron el nudo de la parte de arriba de su bikini. Acarició sus pechos bajo la incesante caída del agua. Bella suspiraba y arañaba su espalda sin parar. Pasó las piernas por su cintura y Edward se movió hacia la parte de dentro de la cascada. Desde allí se escuchaba únicamente el sonido del agua cayendo. Edward se apartó de ella para mirarla un momento.

Observó su pelo completamente mojado y desordenado, sus labios hinchados y mojados, su rostro cubierto de agua, sus preciosos pechos mojados, sus pezones erectos, sus preciosos ojos chocolate mirándole embelesados. Acarició su mejilla con una mano y se acercó a besarla con devoción, con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella en esos momentos.

Bella estaba a punto de desmayarse. Eso no podía ser real. Estaban dentro de una cascada, alumbrados por la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la cortina de agua, luz que daba al rostro de Edward todavía más belleza de la que tenía habitualmente. Por Dios, qué enamorada estaba de ese hombre. Le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que sintió que él le transmitía, cogiendo su cara entre las manos. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-Te quiero. –susurró ella apartando el pelo de su frente.

-Y yo a ti, no te haces una idea de cuánto.

Sus corazones latían a velocidades pasmosas.

-Creo que voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo. –murmuró Edward antes de acercarse a besarla en el cuello.

-Me parece una gran idea… -consiguió decir a duras penas.

Se enfrascaron de nuevo en una cadena interminable de besos, caricias, mordiscos y jadeos. Bella se apretó contra la erección de Edward y él gimió en su oído. Estar dentro del agua era algo totalmente novedoso y hacía del momento algo todavía más especial. Bella se bajó de su cintura para quitarse la braguita del bikini mientras Edward hacía lo propio con su bañador. Los lanzaron a la orilla de la pequeña cueva y volvieron a abrazarse. Sus labios resbalaban por sus cuerpos mojados, sus manos se movían libres por toda su superficie. Edward llegó hasta el sexo de Bella y ella gimió ante su contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovechó para morderle el cuello. Joder, cómo le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Mientras Edward introducía sus dedos en ella, Bella cogió su pene entre las manos para jugar un rato con él. Sus gemidos se escuchaban por encima del sonido del agua cayendo. Edward sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más si seguían así. Cogió a Bella por la cintura y la levantó en el aire con brusquedad para que volviera a pasar las piernas por su cintura. Ella entendió a la perfección sus intenciones porque, en un rápido movimiento, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella.

-¡Joder, Bella!

Ella sonrió mientras se agarraba a sus hombros para empezar a moverse. Edward dio un par de pasos atrás hasta encontrar una pared en la que apoyarse para poder moverse con más facilidad. Las embestidas eran fuertes, pero a la vez tiernas. Bella besaba a Edward sin parar, susurrando su nombre entre jadeos. Él cerró los ojos mientras con una mano agarraba su culo con fuerza, no podía aguantar más. Las embestidas se convirtieron en frenéticas y, poco después, los gritos de ambos rompieron por completo la tranquilidad de la idílica cascada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. –susurró Edward en su oído.

-Me encantan tus regalos… -rió ella todavía abrazada a él.

Un rato después los dos estaban sentados sobre la piedra donde habían dejado sus cosas riendo mientras recordaban su caída en el musgo.

-No quiero que le cuentes nada a Emmet. –le advirtió ella apuntándole con un dedo.

-Ni se me ocurriría. –dijo rápidamente- No quiero morir tan joven.

Ella rió y cogió un sándwich de los que Edward había llevado en la mochila para comer.

Había pensado en todo. Había organizado todo eso para ella. Sonrió mientras le observaba buscar algo en la mochila. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. ¡Y era suyo! Era su hombre… En ese momento le dieron ganas de gritárselo al mundo.

Un momento. Se golpeó mentalmente. Volvíamos a las gilipolleces de enamorada. Joder….

-Voy a darte tu regalo.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿No es todo esto suficiente regalo ya? –preguntó moviendo el brazo a su alrededor señalándole el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Podría decirte que tú te mereces todo esto y más, pero no lo diré porque sonaría demasiado romántico y nosotros no encajamos en ese modelo de pareja. Además, seguro que te lo creerías demasiado y solo ayudaría a que tu enorme ego creciera un poco más, y eso sí que no puedo permitirlo.

Bella rió al escucharle pero por dentro estaba totalmente derretida. Ese comentario encubierto había dado libertad a las mariposas para que volaran en su interior.

Entonces él sacó un pequeño paquete de la mochila y se lo tendió. Bella lo cogió notando los latidos de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Retiró el envoltorio y miró a Edward, que estaba observándola sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Justo entonces él la miró a los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que abriera la caja.

Era una cajita de color negro, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. ¿Qué sería? Levantó la tapa lentamente y al ver lo que había dentro dejó de respirar.

Una pulsera. Una preciosa pulsera de oro blanco. Ni muy ostentosa ni muy sobria. Estaba formada por pequeños eslabones entrelazados entre sí y del cierre colgaba una fina tira de eslabones más pequeños.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Edward intrigado ya que no decía nada.

-Es muy bonita… -susurró Bella sin dejar de mirar la pulsera.

-Y eso que todavía no has visto lo mejor.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y dejó sobre la piedra donde estaban sentados varias cajitas pequeñas. Cuatro para ser exactos. Bella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ábrelas y lo descubrirás.

No entendía nada. ¿Más regalos? Cogió la primera cajita y al abrirla descubrió un pequeño dije de oro blanco también. Era una clave de sol. Sonrió.

-La cosa funciona así. –dijo Edward cogiendo la pulsera de la caja y después su muñeca- Te pones la pulsera… –se la colocó con cuidado- y luego le pones los dijes en los eslabones que quieras. –cogió la clave de sol y la colocó en uno de los eslabones- ¡Voilá!

-Me encanta. –sonrió ella observando la clave de sol colgando de su preciosa pulsera.

-Lo mejor de todo es que cada dije tiene un significado. Este –señaló la clave de sol- es por tu amor a la música. Abre el resto.

Bella sonrió y comenzó a abrir la siguiente caja. ¡Estaba emocionadísima! Se sentía como en Navidad cuando abría sus regalos.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro enarcó una ceja y miró a Edward sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿Este es tu concepto de no ser romántico?

Sacó el dije de la caja y Edward soltó una carcajada. Era un corazón de cristal. La luz incidió en él soltando reflejos de colores.

-Te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. –se explicó mientras se lo quitaba de la mano para colocarlo en la pulsera.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Capullo romántico… -susurró volviendo a su sitio.

Edward rió entre dientes. Bella cogió la siguiente cajita y estalló en sonoras carcajadas cuando la abrió. Era un pequeño canguro de oro blanco.

-Eres gilipollas, en serio. –le dijo entre risas.

-No podemos olvidar nuestros orígenes. –contestó sonriente mientras lo colocaba en la pulsera- Siempre seré tu canguro, Bellita.

Ella negó con la cabeza todavía riendo y cogió la siguiente y última cajita. Casi le dio pena que no hubiera más, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esa historia que había preparado. Supo que desde ese momento le quería un poquito más, que había pasado a ser la persona más importante de todo su mundo. Había organizado todo eso por ella, porque la quería. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sería imposible que nada en el mundo hiciera que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro durante horas.

Se equivocaba.

Al abrir la última caja se quedó completamente seria y dirigió a Edward una mirada helada.

-¿Tú eres tonto o te falta algo? –le soltó enfadada.

Y el gilipollas de él tuvo los santos cojones de echarse a reír. Entonces, en ese puto momento, coge el muy imbécil y se parte el culo en sus narices.

-Tienes un humor realmente acojonante, Edward.

-Vamos, Bells. –le dijo entre risas cogiendo el dije de la cajita- Es gracioso. Lo vi en la tienda y tuve que comprarlo. No pude evitarlo.

-¿No pensarás que voy a ponerme eso en la pulsera? –preguntó mirándole con cara de asesina y señalando el dije.

-Venga, es un recuerdo, un gran recuerdo. Has dicho que te ibas a tomar la vida con filosofía, este es el comienzo.

-Ni de coña. –se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara hacia otro lado.

-Vamos… Bella… -se acercó a ella sonriendo- Hazlo por mí…

-No me va a servir de nada que me mires con tu puta sonrisa perfecta, Cullen. Ahora mismo no va a surtir ningún efecto en mí. Ni tu sonrisa ni tus preciosos ojos verdes no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y mis besos?

Bella frunció los labios con fuerza. Edward ya estaba sobre ella empezando a besar su cuello para seguir con su clavícula. Subía y bajaba despacio, besando suavemente cada parte de su piel, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Te lo pondrás? –susurró junto a su oído haciéndola estremecerse.

-Juegas sucio, Cullen.

-Lo único que quiero saber es si mi juego sucio sirve para convencerte.

Se volvió a mirarle y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esos ojos, esos labios, esa sonrisa, esa cara tan jodidamente maravillosa podía conseguir todo lo que le pidiera. Además, era una persona adulta, sabía tolerar las bromas y podía seguirle el juego.

-Venga, capullo, ponme el puto dije.

Edward sonrió y lo colocó en la pulsera junto al resto. Después cogió su mano y la llevó hasta su boca para besarla. Elevó su muñeca en el aire y observó su regalo completo.

-Yo creo que Mickey Mouse conjunta de maravilla con el resto de los dijes.

-Me cago en Mickey Mouse y en tus putas ideas. –le contestó ella mirando la jodida cabeza del ratón de oro blanco que colgaba de su pulsera.- Pero aún así, gracias.

Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-Gracias por la pulsera, por los dijes, por traerme a este lugar y por este día. –sonrió y acarició su mejilla- Desde que me he despertado he tenido la sonrisa perpetua en el rostro. Me has regalado el mejor día de mi vida, Edward Cullen. Gracias.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

-Es un placer hacerte sonreír, Bella. –le contestó apoyando la frente con la suya- Estás preciosa cuando sonríes.

-Capullo adulador… -sonrió y se acercó a besarle de nuevo.

Se besaron entre risitas. Bella llevó las manos a su nuca para acariciar su pelo cuando empezaron a caer unas gotas. Se separaron y ambos miraron al cielo.

-Oh, oh…-murmuró Edward- Creo que vamos a tener que correr.

Dicho y hecho. Empezó a llover como si fuera el diluvio universal. Recogieron sus cosas a toda velocidad y empezaron a correr entre risas. Bella cogió las hojas que había guardado por la mañana y se felicitó a sí misma por su gran idea. Se cubrieron la cabeza con ellas pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no servían para nada porque estaban mojándose igual. El suelo se convirtió en un barrizal terrible que no ayudaba en absoluto a que Bella corriera bien.

-¡Habías dicho que no habría arenas movedizas! –gritaba ella corriendo entre los árboles.

Escuchó la risa de Edward justo antes de que la cogiera en volandas y la pusiera a su espalda.

-¡Iremos más rápido si te llevo yo, pequeña mono-araña!

Bella rió al escucharle y se agarró con fuerza a su cuello intentando no estrangularle mientras él corría.

Por suerte el sendero no desapareció gracias al barro y pudieron llegar sanos y salvos hasta donde habían dejado en quad. Otra cosa era lo mojados que estaban. Lo mejor de todo es que todavía tenían un trayecto de unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a casa. Cojonudo. Se montaron en el quad y Edward arrancó echando leches para salir de allí.

Llovía a cántaros, la ropa se les pegaba a la piel, empezó a hacer algo de frío, pero a Bella le daba igual. Su _feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños made in Edward_ había sido maravilloso. No podía dejar de sonreír. Se abrazó un poco más fuerte a la espalda de Edward mientras él conducía a una velocidad alarmante por las carreteras de la isla y dejó que la felicidad la embargara durante todo el trayecto.

Llegaron a la casa en diez minutos. El camino de ida había sido más lento porque no hacía falta correr. La vuelta bajo la incesante lluvia había acelerado las cosas y había clara necesidad de exprimir al máximo ese chisme motorizado.

Entraron por la puerta entre risas y gritos. Estaban completamente mojados. Como si se hubieran caído a una piscina vestidos, exactamente igual.

-¿Qué coño hacéis ahí parados tan mojados?

La voz de Alice les hizo mirar hacia arriba. La pequeña estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera y les sonreía abiertamente.

-Llueve, por si no te habías dado cuenta. –le contestó Bella con sarcasmo.

-¡Venga! –les gritó haciéndoles un gesto con la mano- ¡Subid a ducharos y a arreglaros! En un par de horas comienza la fiesta.

Edward cogió a Bella de la mano y los dos subieron las escaleras mojando todo a su paso y riendo con los chirridos que hacían sus zapatillas al andar. Cuando llegaron donde estaba Alice las dos chicas se abrazaron con cariño.

-Felicidades, Bella. –susurró la pequeña en su oído- Prepárate para la fiesta de tu vida.

* * *

**Babas, babas y más babas... Si me decís que vosotras no habéis terminado así no me lo creo. **

**¡Por favooorrrrr! ¿Cómo puede ser que Edward sea tan romántico aún sin querer serlo? Y esa pizca de cabroncete regalándole el dije de Mickey Mouse... Aaaaiiissss cuantísimo me gusta este chico. ¿A vosotras no os ha enamorado completamente después de este capítulo? **

**Después del encantador feliz, feliz día de cumpleaños en el que Bella se ha enamorado un poquito más de él (y nosotras también) va a llegar la gran fiesta. Veremos qué le han preparado sus amigos y qué tal sale la cosa. **

**Besitos, mis pequeñas estrellas!**


	26. Fiesta de cumpleaños I

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Fiesta de cumpleaños I**

-No entiendo por qué no puedo salir de esta habitación, en serio, estoy atacada de los nervios.

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación y Rosalie reía al verla.

Le habían prohibido salir de ahí para que no viera nada de lo que habían preparado para la fiesta. ¡Ni siquiera tenía permitido mirar por la ventana! Podía escuchar el ruido del piso de abajo y las voces de gente y más gente ir y venir.

-¿No me vas a decir cuántos vamos a ser? –le preguntó a su amiga con curiosidad.

-No te voy a decir ni media palabra.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Esto es una mierda.

-Cuando veas todo lo que hay preparado para esta noche seguro que cambias de opinión.

-Pero nada de sorpresas. –la señaló con un dedo- Sabéis que odio las sorpresas, sobre todo si son desagradables.

-¿De verdad crees que Alice va a incluir en su fiesta del año alguna cosa desagradable para ti?

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Claro que no, es solamente que estoy nerviosa. Llevo aquí metida una hora, Rose. –la miró abriendo mucho los ojos- Estoy que me subo por las paredes.

-Ya queda menos. –se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros- La espera merecerá la pena.

-Eso espero…

Rosalie se acercó y la besó en la mejilla entre pequeñas risitas. Enseguida se apresuró a limpiar los restos que su pintalabios había dejado en su piel, no quería que Alice le gritara como una loca por haber arruinado su obra maestra del maquillaje.

Las tres chicas llevaban vestidos strapless similares, cortos y con bastante escote, pero de diferentes colores. Bella iba de azul eléctrico, con falda de gasa vaporosa y taconazos de color fucsia. Rosalie iba de color salmón y su falda era más ajustada que la de Bella. Estaba impresionante con su pelo rubio recogido a un lateral de su cuello y con unos zapatos negros que estilizaban sus preciosas piernas. Alice iba de color negro, su vestido era muy parecido al de Bella pero el escote tenía forma de corazón y sus zapatos eran verde musgo. Las tres iban de D&G, vestidos hechos especialmente para ellas después de que Alice les pidiera a sus grandes amigos que los diseñaran para ese día tan especial. Los tacones eran de Jimmy Choo, indispensable en sus noches de fiesta.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que las dos miraran hacia allí para ver entrar a Emmet con una enorme sonrisa vestido con unos vaqueros negros y camisa blanca, D&G también, por supuesto.

-Todo está listo, Bells.

-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó la aludida poniéndose de pie.

Rosalie se acercó hasta Emmet para besarle fugazmente en los labios. Los tres salieron de la habitación y Bella comenzó a bajar las escaleras mirando hacia todas partes, buscando indicios de cómo sería la fiesta. No se veía a nadie ni se escuchaba nada. Algo bastante inusual antes de una fiesta, por lo menos debería escuchar el murmullo de las voces de los invitados, ¿no? Frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron. Sabían perfectamente qué pasaba, les miró entrecerrando los ojos y siguió escaleras abajo.

La puerta del enorme comedor estaba cerrada. Cuando le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar hasta allí la puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward apareció tras ella, cerrando rápidamente para que ella no pudiera ver nada. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y rodear su cintura con las piernas para comerle la boca como Dios manda. ¿En serio ese hombre era real? Joder, podría estar sacado de sus fantasías más ocultas. Llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas ligeramente remangadas. Los vaqueros se adherían a sus piernas y dejaban claro que sus atributos masculinos eran más que perfectos. Y para rematar tenía esa sonrisa, esos ojos verdes que brillaban felices y ese pelo desordenado que la llamaba a gritos para enterrar sus dedos en él y acariciarlo sin parar.

-¿Preparada? –le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-No… Sí… ¡No lo sé! –agitó las manos- Lo que sea pero que sea ya, ¡estoy nerviosísima!

Edward rió y la cogió de la mano. Bella se volvió para hablar con Rosalie pero no había rastro de ella ni de Emmet. Tomó aire dispuesta a entrar en la fiesta que la loca de su amiga había organizado. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan estrafalaria como la de hacía un par de años. Montar todo un circo en esa casa fue demasiado. Lo del tío que escupía fuego estuvo genial, pero los animales rondando por allí… Los vecinos todavía recordaban ese día por haber visto a Emmet borracho en calzoncillos montado en camello por la calle.

Justo en ese momento empezó a escucharse música. Y no una canción cualquiera, era SU canción. Sonrió y miró a Edward, él se encogió de hombros y se acercó a besarla en la punta de la nariz.

-Te dejo sola. –susurró soltándole la mano.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. –sonrió y acarició su mejilla- Puede que allí dentro haya gente que no deba enterarse de lo nuestro.

Bella refunfuñó y él la cogió por la cintura. Se besaron unos segundos y él se fue hacia el comedor para salir por la otra puerta. Ella se quedó observándole mientras se iba. Esos vaqueros realmente le quedaban de miedo. El movimiento de su culo era hipnotizante. Justo antes de entrar en la otra habitación Edward se volvió a mirarla y le guiñó un ojo. Bella sonrió y tomó aire. Seguía escuchándose la canción pero no comenzaba realmente, nadie cantaba. Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor casi se cae al suelo del susto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron todas las personas allí reunidas.

Se llevó las manos al pecho por la sorpresa y el medio susto que se había llevado. Había muchísima gente, todos sus amigos estaban allí. ¿Habían ido de propio a Barbados por su cumpleaños?

Comenzaron a besarla y abrazarla, pasó de unos brazos a otros entre risas. Las ayudantes de Alice estaban allí, las chicas que trabajaban con Jasper también, los chicos de Emmet también (para su enorme alegría) y la abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi la parten en dos. De repente vio a Caty y casi se queda sin oxígeno de lo que se rió al verla. Las dos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Pensaba que estabais en Ibiza! –le gritó Bella cuando se separaron.

-No podíamos perdernos tu cumpleaños, Bella. David ha removido cielo y tierra para poder estar aquí esta noche.

-¿David ha venido?

Su pregunta tuvo rápida respuesta. De nuevo comenzó a sonar su canción y miró hacia la piscina. Al fondo de la terraza, justo antes de comenzar la playa, había un escenario montado con luces de colores que iluminaban toda la zona y a todo el mundo que había allí. En ese escenario había una mesa de pinchar y reconoció a quien estaba tras ella. Él la miró en ese momento y levantó la mano para saludarla. Bella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y agitó su mano hacia él. Caty la cogió de la cintura y las dos fueron hacia allí.

Bella observó lo que había preparado Alice. Era la mejor. Todo estaba adornado con velas blancas. Había bolas de papel blanco que colgaban de unas cintas que recorrían toda la terraza de pared a pared, como si fueran guirnaldas. Dentro de las bolas había pequeñas luces de colores. La piscina estaba iluminada y dentro había piedras de colores que formaban la palabra ISABELLA. Había camareros que llevaban bandejas con canapés y bebidas para todos los asistentes. Dos enormes altavoces a ambos lados del escenario emitían el sonido de la música.

Por suerte había dejado de llover poco después de que ella y Edward llegaron a casa. Entonces estaba empezando a anochecer y parecía que iba a hacer una noche perfecta para una fiesta.

-Buenas noches a todos. –dijo David bajando el volumen de la música.

La gente gritó y levantó los brazos a modo saludo.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar el vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Isabella, -siguió él- aunque nosotros la conocemos mejor como Bella.

La aludida sonrió escuchándole. Justo entonces un camarero pasó a su lado y ella estiró el brazo para poder coger una copa de champán.

-Es un placer estar aquí con vosotros y contigo, Bella. Espero que esta noche sea inolvidable y que todos lo pasemos de miedo. No me enrollo más porque seguro que tenéis ganas de que comience la fiesta.

Todos contestaron a sus palabras gritando y él rió desde el escenario.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. –dijo David levantando su copa en el aire.

Todos le imitaron y se volvieron a mirar a Bella. Ella les sonrió y levantó su copa también. Dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas y volvieron a escuchar la voz de David Guetta.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Todos gritaron y aullaron. La música se volvió a escuchar y Bella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de su canción preferida. Lo que no esperaba es lo que apareció en el escenario entonces. Emmet y Jasper subieron con sendos micrófonos en la mano. Los dos llevaban camisas blancas y gafas de sol. Jasper llevaba unas Ray Ban Wayfarer de color verde y Emmet de color naranja. Bella soltó una carcajada al verlos. ¿Qué coño iban a hacer?

-_Yes, I can see ya, 'cause every girl here wanna be ya…_ -Jasper cantaba moviéndose de un lado a otro del escenario, agitando su mano en el aire mientras Emmet movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música- _Oh, she's a diva. I feel the same and I wanna meet her. They say she low down, it's just a roomer I don't believe them. They say she needs to slow down, the baddest thing around town._

Llegó el turno de Emmet para cantar.

-_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before and nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore. I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

Bella no podía dejar de reírse. Ver a sus amigos haciendo el capullo encima del escenario mientras cantaban su canción era el mejor regalo del mundo. Los bailecitos que se estaban pegando no tenían precio.

-_The way that bootie movin' I can't take no more. Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up her clothes. I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful. Damn girl!_

-_Damn! You're a sexy bitch! A sexy bitch!_ –cantaban los dos a dúo, haciendo que la gente cantara con ellos bailando sin parar.

Bella no podía dejar de reírse. Entonces Alice apareció a su lado y las dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Gracias, Allie, esto es genial.

-No me des las gracias todavía, Bells, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

El show musical a mano de Jasper y Emmet terminó con una gran ovación por parte de todos los presentes. Bella corrió hacia ellos y les abrazó y besó entre risas agradeciéndoles el detalle que acababan de tener.

-¡Habéis estado alucinantes, chicos! ¿Lo habíais ensayado?

-Bueno… -empezó Jasper rascándose la cabeza- digamos que hemos pasado unas cuantas horas bajo el mandato de una pequeña diablesa muy mandona que nos ha corregido los errores.

-Si no hubiera estado atenta a esos pequeños fallos no hubiera salido tan bien. –dijo Alice colocándose al lado de Bella- Aunque Emmet se ha equivocado un par de veces en los pasos…

Miró mal a su hermano y este le sacó el dedo dejándole clara su opinión.

-Has estado espectacular, Emm. –le dijo Rosalie abrazándole por la cintura- Me has gustado mucho con esas gafas de sol, esta noche intentaremos una cosa.

Emmet la miró fijamente moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo justo antes de volver a ponerse las gafas y sonreírle. Rosalie soltó una carcajada coqueta y empezaron a besarse.

-Vámonos de aquí. –dijo Alice- Estos dos se ponen pegajosos.

Los tres se rieron y fueron hacia una mesa donde había botellas para que el que quisiera se preparara sus propias mezclas. La música seguía sonando, genial, como siempre que David se ponía tras los platos.

-Voy a preparar a mis señoritas unos cócteles que les van a dejar sin sentido. –les dijo Jasper cogiendo una botella de ron y otra de vodka.

-¿Intentas emborracharnos? –le preguntó Alice levantando una ceja.

Bella se volvió a mirarla frunciendo el ceño. ¿Había sido su imaginación o había detectado cierto tono de coqueteo en la voz de su amiga?

-Para nada, Allie, -le contestó él sonriéndole tremendamente encantador- nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo quiero que probéis unas nuevas mezclas que he estado practicando.

Cuando Jasper se aburría buscaba cócteles en Internet. Era su pasión oculta, ser barman. Una especie de obsesión nacida a raíz de ver la película Cocktail de Tom Cruise. A veces los cócteles eran buenísimos, otras no tanto. Lo que siempre, sin objeciones, había conseguido con sus probatinas había sido que agarraran una borrachera de mil pares de cojones.

Empezó a mezclar bebidas, Bella se perdió cuando vio que cogía algo de color azul. Agitó todo en la coctelera y aprovechó para hacer un par de giros y lanzarla al aire para luego cogerla. Todo eso sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora. Sonrisa no dirigida a Bella, no, no, dirigida a Alice, que parecía realmente encandilada.

En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

Jasper terminó de marear la bebida y la echó en un par de copas adornadas con unas sombrillas horteras que Alice se encargaba de incluir en todas las fiestas que organizaba. Bella cogió su copa y bebió un trago.

-Joder, Jazz, esto está buenísimo.

-Sabía que os iba a gustar. –dijo el aludido con expresión triunfante y algo petulante.

-¿Me prepararás otro? –preguntó Alice sosteniendo su copa con ambas manos.

Bella la miró primero a ella y luego a Jasper, que asentía con la cabeza encantadísimo de la vida. No aguantó más y cogió a Alice del brazo para apartarla de _la mesa de los cócteles del amor_ y preguntarle qué coño estaba pasando allí.

-¿Qué coño está pasando, Alice?

-Nada, ¿por? –contestó fingiendo indiferencia y lo que es peor: inocencia.

-¿Cómo que por? –exclamó entre susurros para que Jasper no la oyera- ¡Estáis coqueteando descaradamente! No me chupo el dedo y lo veo perfectamente. Cuéntame ahora mismo de qué va todo esto y por qué hace unos días le odiabas a muerte y ahora estás con esa cara de estúpida que casi babea a su paso.

-Han pasado cosas…

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Alice suspiró y observó a Jasper con los ojos brillantes.

-Estos días ha estado muy atento conmigo, -se encogió de hombros- desde el segundo día en que llegamos ha sido muy agradable, siempre sonriéndome aunque yo le mirara mal, ayudándome con tonterías… Pero hoy ha sido tan caballero ayudándome con todo, dándome ánimos si algo no estaba como debía… Tenías que haberle visto preparando la actuación para ti, estaba tan adorable mientras le reñía porque se confundía en algún paso…

Se quedó callada mirándole con ensoñación, como hipnotizada mientras él agitaba la coctelera. Para rematar soltó un suspiro que dejó claro a Bella todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. Sonrió.

-¿Te estás replanteando la opción de darle una oportunidad?

Alice se giró a mirarla y se ruborizó. ¡Se ruborizó!

-No me digas nada, -rió Bella- no hace falta que abras la boca. ¡Alice! ¡Soy tan feliz por ti!

Y se lanzó a abrazarla entre risas.

-¿Crees que debo hacerlo? –le preguntó la pequeña duende.

-¿Qué te dice el corazón?

-Bufff… Me dice que me lance a sus brazos y que le dé esa oportunidad.

-¡Pues hazlo! –gritó.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvió a mirarlas, incluido Jasper, que elevó una ceja observándolas sin saber de qué hablaban.

-¿Y si...? –empezó Alice.

-No, nada de "y si". Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no dejes pasar el tren y luego te arrepientas de no haberlo cogido. Hay veces que es mejor sufrir por haber vivido que sufrir por haber dejado de vivir algo.

-Joder, Bella. –rió Alice- El amor te ha vuelto filósofa, ¿eh?

Las dos se echaron a reír y volvieron a abrazarse. Justo entonces escucharon un carraspeo a su lado y vieron a Jasper con otras copas con el nuevo cóctel que había preparado.

-¿Pasa algo? –les preguntó sonriente.

-Nada, nada. Alice te lo contará.

Bella dio un codazo a su amiga, se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de cóctel y cogió la nueva copa de la mano de Jasper. Les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se fue de allí para dejarles privacidad.

La fiesta fue subiendo de nivel y empezó a ser latente la cantidad de alcohol ingerida por los presentes. La música no paraba, solo que ahora David estaba entre las personas que bailaban mientras uno de los chicos de Emmet, Quil, pinchaba mientras levantaba la mano en el aire. No era malo, estaba haciendo saltar a todo el mundo sin parar.

Bella iba borracha. No podía parar de reírse con todo el mundo y se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Los cócteles de Jasper habían ayudado mucho a su estado, al igual que las copas de champán que había bebido mientras brindaba con la gente.

Edward estaba observándola aunque ella no se diera cuenta. No se enfadaba porque bebiera, podía tolerar que lo hiciera de vez en cuando. Solo esperaba que no se pasara de la raya y la liara demasiado. Lo malo de que Bella fuera tan borracha es que no controlaba nada las cosas que hacía.

La vio acercarse hacia él tambaleándose. ¿Cómo podía caminar bien con esos tacones que llevaba? Pronto obtuvo su respuesta.

-Ayúdame, porfa… -le pidió arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se agarró a su brazo y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos. Conforme lo hacía empezó a emitir gemidos a la vez que decía "qué gusto, por Dios". Edward no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con otras veces que la había escuchado gemir y decir cosas de ese estilo. Se rió ligeramente a la vez que intentaba que su mente no divagara demasiado acerca de esos sonidos, no quería tener que secuestrar a Bella de su propia fiesta para echar un polvo con ella en cualquier rincón abandonado de la casa.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó ella agarrándose a su brazo.

-Es una fiesta estupenda, claro que lo estoy pasando bien. ¿Y tú?

-¡De puta madre!

Edward soltó una carcajada a la vez que la sujetaba de la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Bella le miró a los ojos fijamente, bueno, todo lo que el alcohol le permitía. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Te molesta que esté bebiendo?

Eso le sorprendió. No pensaba que Bella borracha pudiera ser consciente de algo así.

-No me molesta, siempre y cuando controles las cosas que haces.

-Me estoy portando bien. –dijo sonriendo y dejándole maravillado.

-Por ahora estás siendo muy buena. –le apartó el pelo de la cara y reprimió las enormes ganas que le estaban dando de besarla.

-Voy a ser buena, -prometió poniéndose recta y levantando la mano derecha a modo juramento- palabrita del niño Jesús.

Edward se rió mientras la veía haciendo su juramento. Le pareció realmente encantadora pese a estar en un estado de embriaguez extrema. La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo. No le importó que la gente les viera. De todas maneras, ¿quién había allí que no pudiera saber que estaban juntos? Todos eran sus amigos y conocidos, no había nadie de la discográfica ni de la oficina de Cayo.

-¿Qué haces, tonto? –le dijo ella mientras la abrazaba, mirando a todos lados por si alguien les estaba mirando.

-Te abrazo, ¿acaso no puedo?

-Hay gente aquí, Edward, podrían vernos…

-¿Y qué importa que nos vean? –la apartó ligeramente de él y la miró a los ojos- Me da igual lo que la gente diga o deje de decir.

-Podrías perder tu trabajo…

-Encontraré otro.

Bella rió y llevó las manos hasta su cuello, acariciando su nuca con suavidad.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. –murmuró él cerrando los ojos.

-Y a mí me encanta cuando eres irresponsable y haces locuras.

-Por ti hago todas las locuras que sean necesarias.

Bella miró sus verdes ojos y sintió un mareo. No llegó a saber si era debido al alcohol o al hecho de que normalmente se olvidara de respirar cada vez que ese hombre la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante. No llegó a saberlo porque los labios de Edward chocaron con los suyos haciendo que su mente se desconectara de sus pensamientos y se centrara únicamente en sus suaves labios, su dulce lengua y sus manos en su cintura.

Como era de esperar, eso no estaba pasando desapercibido para el resto de la fiesta y enseguida se empezaron a escuchar los típicos silbidos que hacen los amigos en este tipo de ocasiones. Se separaron lentamente y Edward dejó su frente apoyada en la de Bella, sin quitar las manos de su cintura. Los silbidos aumentaron y hubo una salva de aplausos y gritos. Bella rió tímidamente y Edward la apretó más a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

-¡Un aplauso para la parejita! –la voz de Emmet se escuchó por los altavoces y, tal y como había pedido, todos los asistentes a la fiesta empezaron a aplaudir.

Bella rió más fuerte y abrazó con fuerza a Edward.

Tuvieron que aguantar las palabras de alegría de los que se acercaron a darles la enhorabuena por su relación. Teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el mundo iba muy borracho fueron momentos muy interesantes.

-¡No me puedo creer que estés con él! –le gritaba Angela a Bella- Aún recuerdo cuando le conocí en tu apartamento… ¡Casi babeo en sus narices!

-Es un efecto bastante habitual. –murmuró ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En parte es gracias a mí. –dijo Alice señalándose a sí misma.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Bella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Claro, Bells. Si hubiera querido me lo hubiera ligado dos días después de conocerle.

-Sí, Alice, lo que tú digas. –rió Bella.

-Alice, tú estás destinada a estar con Jasper. –dijo Angela tras dar un sorbo a su bebida de color azul- ¡Ese chico hace unos cócteles de miedo!

-Brindemos por Jazz y Allie. –propuso Bella levantando su copa en el aire.

La aludida, Angela y Rosalie la imitaron.

-Para que terminéis de hacer el gilipollas de una puñetera vez.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Rosalie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alice.

Las cuatro brindaron y rieron como idiotas cuando Alice eructó tras beber. Demasiado inesperado para una dama como ella.

De repente Emmet se acercó a donde estaban y cogió a Bella de la mano. La arrastró con él lejos de las chicas y la miró con una expresión que la asustó.

-¿Qué pasa, Emm? ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a un lado y otro bastante ansioso.

-Tengo que pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea. –contestó empezando a preocuparse.

Emmet se pasó una mano por la cara y tomó aire, miró a Bella con sus bonitos ojos azules y sonrió nervioso.

-Dime de una puta vez qué te pasa, ¡me estás poniendo nerviosa!

-Lo sé, Bells, es que… No sé cómo decírtelo… Necesito que me dejes hacer una locura y quitarte parte de tu protagonismo de esta noche. ¿Es posible?

* * *

**Tacháaan! Qué locura será la que quiere hacer Emmet? Suposiciones? jejejee**

**La canción de David Guetta es Sexy Bitch o Sexy Chick, en Youtube está de las dos maneras. Es un tema que me encanta, me da ánimos y vidilla jejeje.  
**

**Besitos, mis estrellas!**


	27. Fiesta de cumpleaños II

_**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Recomendable: escuchar la canción _Build me up Buttercup_ cuando aparece en el capítulo, os lo podréis imaginar muchísimo mejor, es de Foundations, para que la podáis buscar!  
**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que me leen, dejen o no reviews, a las que me apuntan a favoritos y alertas, a todas vosotras, mil gracias! En serio, graciiiaaassssss! :D :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 206. Fiesta de cumpleaños II  
**

Vio a Emmet dirigirse hacia el escenario donde Quil seguía pinchando música house que hacía bailar a todo el mundo, el mismísimo David Guetta elevaba su mano al cielo cuando las canciones subían de ritmo. Se quedó mirándole sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-¿A dónde va Emmet? –le preguntó Rosalie poniéndose a su lado.

-Ahora lo verás.

Miró a su amiga de soslayo e intento no lanzarse sobre ella para empezar a abrazarla. Se mantuvo ahí quieta, descalza sobre las baldosas de la terraza y balanceándose ligeramente por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

Emmet ya estaba sobre el escenario y hablaba con Quil. Este le sonrió y bajó el volumen de la música inmediatamente. Todo el mundo dejó de bailar y dirigió la mirada hacia el escenario. Emmet estaba en el centro con un micrófono en la mano.

-¿Qué coño va a hacer?

Sintió el roce del aliento de Edward en su cuello y se giró para verle tras ella. Le sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho lentamente, él pasó las manos por su cintura y acarició su estómago. Ella se encogió de hombros entre risas.

-Hola a todos de nuevo. –empezó Emmet riendo nervioso- Hay algo importante que tengo que decir. Primero de todo agradezco a Bella que me haya dejado interrumpir su fiesta para poder hablar, gracias Bells.

Le guiñó un ojo y ella le respondió con otro guiño.

-Bueno… -siguió Emmet mientras se rascaba la nuca- la verdad es que estoy nervioso de cojones. No sé cómo decir esto pero bueno, que sea lo que tenga que ser. –tomó aire y miró a Rosalie directamente- Rose, eres el amor de mi vida, desde que te vi con tus preciosas coletas rubias en la escuela supe que tú y yo estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

-¿Qué coño…? –exclamó Alice poniéndose al lado de una muy pálida Rosalie.

-Ssshhh. –le hizo callar Bella dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Sé que cuando éramos niños te hacía pasar malos ratos porque te destrozaba las muñecas y te tiraba barro al vestido. –siguió Emmet sonriendo como un capullo enamorado- Pero era mi manera de decirte que te quería. Y hoy, después de tantos años, sigo queriéndote, amándote por cómo eres, por cómo ríes, por como lloras y, sobre todo, por cómo gritas.

Se escucharon las risas de los asistentes. Rosalie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que ella misma los tenía igual.

-Por esto y por mucho más, pero sobre todo porque quiero que sigas siendo la persona que comparta conmigo el resto de mi vida… Rosalie Hale… -se puso de rodillas en medio del escenario y se escuchó un murmullo generalizado de sorpresa- ¿me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con la mano. Pegó un saltito en su sitio y gritó "_Sí, Emmet, sí_" mientras echaba a correr hacia el escenario. La gente empezó a aplaudir. Bella tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras aplaudía feliz por ver a sus amigos de esa manera. Rosalie subió al escenario y se acercó hacia el feliz Emmet que seguía de rodillas. Sacó una cajita del bolsillo y la abrió frente a ella. Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas y asintió efusivamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, él le puso el anillo con manos temblorosas y se incorporó para abrazar a su prometida. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar y silbar.

-No puedo creer que no me lo contara. –dijo Alice volviéndose a mirar a Bella.

Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Quería que su frase sonara enfadada pero viendo la expresión de su rostro Bella supo que no era así para nada, estaba más que feliz por su hermano y su amiga.

-Vamos a ir de boda, Allie…

La pequeña duende se lanzó a sus brazos mientras reía y Bella fue arrancada de entre las cálidas manos de Edward. Él las miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Menudo momentazo. Casi se había emocionado. Quería a Emmet, se había convertido en su amigo desde que llegó a la locura de vida que era ser asesor de Isabella. Rosalie le encantaba, juntos hacían una pareja ideal. No podía imaginar que él quisiera casarse con ella, le pilló por sorpresa esa declaración, pero no podía sentirse más feliz por ellos. ¿Algún día él haría algo así? Observó a Bella. Lloraba feliz mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Rosalie que bajaba del escenario abrazada a Emmet como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su preciosa sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate brillando por la emoción, su forma de querer a sus amigos… Todo en ella era adorable, pese a tener ese humor de mil demonios en tantas ocasiones, pese a sus tantos defectos, la amaba. La quería con locura, no podía imaginarse no estar con ella. Pero de ahí a casarse… Ufff… Eso era correr demasiado. Tiempo al tiempo.

La siguiente media hora fue dedicada única y exclusivamente a la pareja prometida. Todo el mundo los abrazó y felicitó. La gente no dejaba de sonreír. Suele suceder que la comunicación de una boda de alguien querido tiene como consecuencia una fiesta para celebrarlo, y ellos ya estaban en una así que…

Bella dio orden a los camareros de que sacaran más champán y todo el mundo tuvo una copa en la mano minutos después. Fue hacia el escenario y cogió el micrófono. Todos guardaron silencio. La mirada de Bella fue hacia sus dos amigos que estaban abrazados y sonreían como dos estúpidos.

-No me puedo creer que esto haya pasado… -rió mirándolos- Os casáis… Rose, Emmet… Os quiero. Sois parte de mi vida desde siempre y no sé qué haría sin vosotros. Os vais a casar y yo solo puedo decir una cosa: enhorabuena.

Sonrió y vio a Edward al lado de Alice. Él sonrió de esa manera torcida y ella negó con la cabeza. Incluso en ese momento la desconcentraba. Levantó su copa y todo el mundo la imitó.

-Brindemos por la feliz pareja.

Todos sonrieron hacia Emmet y Rosalie y después bebieron de sus copas.

-No os penséis que he terminado. –dijo Bella consiguiendo que todos le hicieran caso de nuevo- Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Vamos a haceros vuestro primer regalo de bodas. Alice, sube aquí, te necesito.

La morena sonrió sabiendo lo que iban a hacer. Se acercó a su hermano y besó su mejilla para luego abrazar a Rosalie y pellizcarle el culo consiguiendo que ella riera.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó Edward a Jasper.

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea… -sonrió- Ya verás, te va a gustar.

Las dos chicas estuvieron hablando con Quil un rato mientras buscaban algo en el portátil que había junto a la mesa de mezclas. Cuando terminaron con lo que sea que estaban hablando las dos se pusieron en el centro del escenario y miraron a los novios con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

-¡Sois una pareja de capullas! –gritó Emmet hacia ellas.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacer.

-Te queremos, Emm. –dijo Alice por el micro.- Y a ti, Rose, te adoro. Ahora vas a ser mi cuñada, no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Y por eso…

-…porque os queremos y sabemos que esto os encanta…

-¡Va por vosotros!

Edward las miraba frunciendo el ceño. Rosalie aplaudió anticipándose a lo que fuera que iban a hacer. Jasper pasó un brazo por sus hombros y sonrió.

Las primeras notas de una canción que Edward reconoció al instante empezaron a sonar. Bella y Alice estaban de espaldas al público y se movían al ritmo de la música. Se volvió a mirar a Jasper.

-¿_Build me up Buttercup_? –le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Tenían una especie de espectáculo típico en navidad, todos los años desde que cumplieron cinco cantaban la misma canción. A Emmet le encantaba. Son geniales…

Edward volvió la mirada al escenario y entonces Bella se dio la vuelta hacia el público.

-_Why do you build me up?_ –empezó Bella.

-_Build me up._ –Alice hacía los coros.

-_Buttercup, baby just to let me down…_

-_Let me down._

-_And mess me around, and then worst of all…_

-_Worst of all._

-_You never call, baby, when you say you will…_

-_Say you will._

Tenían pasos, unos pasos creados exclusivamente para esa canción. Se movían cruzando los pies por delante y luego por detrás mientras cantaban, movían sus brazos a un lado y a otro, ¡incluso daban vueltas sobre sí mismas! Todos los invitados aplaudían entre risas por lo inesperado de ese espectáculo.

-_But I love you still. I need you…_

-_I need you._

-_More than anyone, darlin' you know that I have from the start, so build me up…_

-_Build me up._

-_Buttercup, don't break my heart…_ -las dos movieron el culo de lado a lado con el sonido de la música y Edward no podia dejar de sonreír- _"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again. But you're late, I wait around and then…_

-_Bah-dah-dah!_ –cantó Alice haciendo reír a la gente.

-_I run to the door, I can't take any more, it's not you, you let me down again._

-_Hey, hey, hey! baby, baby, try to find_ –ahora cantaban las dos a la vez mientras hacían gestos con las manos para que el resto las siguiera.-_Hey, hey, hey! A little time, and I'll make you happy. Hey, hey, hey! I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you…_

-_Uuuuhhhh…_ –Bella canto y enfocó el micro hacia el público.

Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo cantando con todo el mundo.

-_Uuuuuuhhh…_

A partir de ahí se ganaron al público las dos. Ya no cantaron una la letra principal y la otra los coros, entonces ambas cantaban y todos los ahí reunidos hacían los coros, incluido Edward que sonreía como un gilipollas viendo a Bella hacer ese bailecito con Alice, moviéndose de lado a lado del escenario. Ambas se sabían perfectamente la canción, el baile que inventaron hacía tantos años y el efecto que tenía en los demás.

-_Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby…..down (let me down) and mess me around and then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby, when you say you will (say you will) but I love you still. I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darling, you know that I have from the start… So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart…_

-_To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore, if you'd just let me know…_ -siguió Bella sola.

-_Bah-dah-dah!_ –cantó Alice acompañada de todos los demás asistentes a la fiesta.

-_Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more, why do I need you so?_

Y se volvió a repetir el momento en que todos gritaban entusiasmados.

-_Hey, hey, hey!_

-_Baby, baby, try to find…_

-_Hey, hey, hey!_

-_A little time and I'll make you happy…_

-_Hey, hey, hey!_

-_I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you…_

-_Uuuuuuhhhh…_

-_Uuuuuhhhh…_

Edward incluso levantó el brazo en el aire preso del embrujo de esas dos locas. Joder, ¿de qué año era esa canción? ¿Cuántas veces siendo niño la cantó saltando en su habitación? Hacía siglos que no la escuchaba. Bella era una caja de sorpresas, jamás dejaba de salirle con cosas que le dejaban con la boca abierta. Verla ahí, bailando para sus amigos, dedicándoles esa canción con baile incluido, cogiendo a Alice de la mano para hacerla girar, sonriendo mientras cantaba, con su pelo alborotado en todas direcciones… ¿Acababa de pensar que era demasiado pronto para decidir que esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era exactamente eso lo que quería. Pasar al lado de Bella todos y cada uno de los días que le quedaban por delante, tener hijos con ella, aguantarla con su mal humor para siempre, ser la única persona con la que hiciera el amor el resto de su vida. No podía pensar en el futuro si ella no estaba en él.

Su revelación quedó interrumpida por los gritos de las dos mujeres subidas en el escenario que ya habían terminado su apoteósica interpretación. Todos aplaudieron entre risas y silbidos. Alice y Bella hicieron unas graciosas reverencias a modo de agradecimiento. Entonces Bella se acercó a Alice y le susurró algo al oído. La pequeña al principio negó a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y lanzó una rápida mirada a todas las personas congregadas bajo el escenario.

-Oh, no… -murmuró Jasper- Otra vez no...

Y echó a andar rápidamente hacia los pies del escenario. Edward lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin saber qué es lo que le había hecho salir pitando hacia allí. Sus dudas tuvieron rápida respuesta cuando vio a Bella y Alice dar unos pasos hacia atrás en el escenario, levantar los brazos en el aire y soltar una especie de grito de guerra justo antes de echarse a correr y saltar, sí, saltar del puto escenario.

-¡No me jodas! –gritó Edward justo antes de echar a correr con cara de auténtico pavor.

Las dos locas se tiraron sobre el público que las recogió por obra y gracia divina ya que nadie se esperaba que hicieran algo así. Bueno, quizás no nadie. Emmet y Rosalie estaban allí con los brazos abiertos porque vieron sus intenciones al igual que Jasper.

Alice gritaba mientras la sujetaban entre varias personas, no dejaba de mover los brazos en el aire creyéndose Superman o alguna mierda de superhéroe. Bella se reía mientras las personas que la habían cogido tras su vuelo la empezaban a dejar en el suelo. Su falda se levantó más de lo recomendado y se le vio parte del culo. Edward llegó hasta su lado negando con la cabeza.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? –exclamó entre susurros cogiéndola del brazo.

Las personas a su alrededor los miraron con una mezcla entre sorpresa y diversión, a todos les resultó extremadamente gracioso que se lanzaran de esa manera sobre el público pero no esperaban esa reacción de Edward. Por suerte no había gritado demasiado y solamente alguno de los chicos de Emmet y Angela se habían enterado. Conocían la forma de ser del asesor de Bella porque les había tocado escucharles pelear en alguna ocasión entre pruebas de vestidos con Angela o días de conciertos con Embry y Sam.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le miró sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó con ilusión pero con claro tono alcoholizado.

-¡Eres tonta! Te podías haber matado.

-Bah, no seas exagerado.

Se soltó de su agarre mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y seguía riendo. Fue corriendo hasta Alice que ya estaba de pie en el suelo y sonreía mientras Jasper y Emmet le echaban la bronca aunque entre risas. Se lanzó a abrazarla y las dos rieron como idiotas.

-¡Está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! –gritó Bella en el oído de su amiga mientras las dos saltaban.

Edward las observaba atónito. ¿En serio eso estaba sucediendo? ¿De verdad acababan de saltar del escenario y a todo el mundo le había parecido la mejor idea del mundo?

Putos borrachos de mierda…

Se dio la vuelta y entró dentro de la casa. No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir aguantando las estupideces de toda esa panda de inconscientes.

La música volvió a sonar. De nuevo house atronador a mano de David Guetta que estaba dedicando la canción que sonaba a la feliz pareja que iba a abandonar el estado de soltería.

Fue hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, intentando relajarse. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada. La música se escuchaba con perfecta claridad y sería cuestión de tiempo que los vecinos llamaran a la policía. O puede que estuvieran acostumbrados a ese tipo de fiestas para esas fechas. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. ¡Peor aún! Puede que los propios vecinos estuvieran en esa fiesta poniéndose hasta el culo de cócteles y disfrutando de las locuras de Isabella.

Negó con la cabeza.

Esa mujer iba a terminar con su cordura.

Se llevó la mano al pelo y empezó a masajearlo. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba… una copa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella bailaba con Sam mientras levantaba su copa en el aire al ritmo de Seek Bromance. Le encantaba esa canción. Todo el mundo cantaba mientras las luces dentro de las bolas de papel se movían de lado a lado por el suave viento que soplaba. Rosalie y Emmet bailaban abrazados aunque no pegara en absoluto con ese tipo de música, estaban en su burbuja de amor y no pensaban separarse ni un milímetro. Alice movía las caderas sugerente frente a un despeinado Jasper que estaba a punto de empezar a babear. Bella les vio y se acercó a él sonriendo.

-¿Vas a tardar demasiado a atacar?

Jasper le miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Vamos, Jazz, te lo está poniendo en bandeja…

-No quiero que piense que solo quiero echar un polvo con ella. –dijo en su oído mientras Alice empezaba a bailar con Angela.

-Ella sabe que no es solo un polvo.

Él la miró un poco sorprendido al principio y después sonrió. Bella le pasó la mano por la cintura y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Ay, mis chicos… Se me hacen mayores… Unos se casan, otros están enamorados…

Jasper rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú también te haces mayor, Bells.

-Yo sigo siendo como era hace cinco años, Jazz.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Bella no pudo resistir el poder de la celeste mirada de su amigo y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, maldito Pepito Grillo…-admitió a regañadientes haciéndole reír- Puede que esté un poquito colada por alguien.

-¿Un poquito? –exclamó Jasper.

-Vale… Un demasiado. –sonrió.

-Pues ve a buscar a tu hombre que yo voy a seducir a una hermosa hada del bosque…

-¡Querrás decir una bruja malvada! –rió Bella mientras se separaban.

Jasper la miró con una enorme sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Alice. Le vio cogiéndola de la mano y besándosela con dulzura. A su amiga casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Rió entre dientes viéndolos. Empezaron a bailar y vio que se decían algo al oído, les vio sonreír y, así, sin más, se besaron. Bella estuvo a punto de empezar a aplaudir y gritar pero decidió no hacerlo. No quería fastidiarles el momento.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó a Edward con la mirada. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Hacía cuánto no le veía?

Recorrió descalza toda la terraza pero no había rastro de él. Caminó por la planta baja de la casa y esquivó a las personas borrachas y drogadas por ahí repartidas. Preguntó a dos chicas que no tenía ni puta ide de quienes eran pero ellas no supieron decirle nada, es más, casi no podían hablar. Decidió salir a mirar en la playa porque la simple idea de ponerse a subir escaleras le pareció imposible. Era mirar hacia arriba y se mareaba.

Volvió a pasar entre la gente reunida en la terraza y fue hasta el camino iluminado con velas que llevaba a la playa que Alice había preparado para esa noche. Estaba todo precioso. La luna brillaba en el cielo reflejándose en el agua del mar, las velas le daban a todo un aspecto erótico, sensual… Se sintió acalorada de repente. Malditos cócteles de Jasper…

Había parejas besándose y gente tirada en la arena probablemente durmiendo la borrachera, pero no veía a Edward por ninguna parte.

-¡Bella! –escuchó su voz desde alguna parte.

Se volvió pero no le vio tras ella. Iba borracha y no sabía percibir demasiado bien desde dónde la estaban llamando.

-¡Bella! –volvió a llamarla.

-¿Dónde coño estás?

-¡Aquí!

Entonces vio a alguien haciendo aspavientos delante de ella, justo en la orilla de la playa. Se acercó sonriendo mientras aceleraba el paso. Conforme se iba acercando a él iba frunciendo el ceño.

No llevaba camisa, la luz de la luna incidía sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho. Su pelo estaba completamente revuelto. Le pareció que se balanceaba ligeramente, pero eso era claro efecto del alcohol que ella había ingerido. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él y pudo observar su rostro se quedó parada donde estaba.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?

Arrastró las palabras mientras hablaba.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o estaba borracho?

-¿Has bebido? –le preguntó mirándole sorprendida.

-Un poquito. –sonrió- No podía aguantar toda esa locura sin echar un trago.

-Edward…

-No digas nada. –la cortó dando un paso hacia ella- Solo he bebido algo de vodka, nada más.

-Pero…

-Sshhhhh… -la cogió de la mano y la puso sobre su corazón- No pasa nada, cariño, no pasa nada.

Bella le miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras que él no dejaba de sonreír. Su mente no funcionaba como lo haría en un estado de sobriedad absoluta pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era bueno. ¿Edward bebiendo? ¿Qué coño había pasado para que él bebiera?

-No pienses. –murmuró él cogiéndola con la mano libre por la cintura.

-¿Cómo que no piense? –exclamó apartándose de él- Has estado bebiendo… Tú… Tú… Has bebido…

-Y tú también, ¿qué pasa entonces?

-Yo no…

-¿Tú no qué, Bella? –exclamó él con rabia dando una patada a la arena de la playa, Bella dio un paso atrás casi asustada- ¿Tú no qué? ¿Tú no has estado en un centro de rehabilitación? ¿Tú no has sido un puto yonki de mierda que hizo la vida de su familia un infierno? No, Bella, tú no has sido nada de eso… -rió con amargura- Sigue engañándote a ti misma.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

Sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-No puedo soportar todo esto, no puedo estar ahí tan tranquilo mientras tú te tiras de un escenario sin pensar en que podrías caer al suelo y partirte la puta cabeza. No puedo aguantar eso mientras todo el mundo alrededor se descojona porque les parece la cosa más graciosa del mundo. No puedo porque me asusto, porque no puedo lidiar con el hecho de tener que estar ahí intentando que no cometas ese tipo de locuras. ¿Qué pasa si un día haces algo que te causa algún daño, Bella?

La miró a los ojos y ella vio el dolor en ellos.

-No podría soportar la carga de que algo así pasara. Sería mi culpa, mi puta culpa.

-¿Qué dices, Edward? –susurró entre lágrimas.

-¡Soy tu asesor, joder! –gritó haciéndola dar un salto hacia atrás- Todo lo que te pase mientras yo esté a tu lado y no impida será mi culpa, Bella, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? He hecho la vista gorda ante muchas cosas porque me he enamorado de ti, porque te quiero…

Se llevó la mano al pelo y tiró de él con frustración. Ella estaba ahí paralizada ante la reacción inesperada de Edward.

-No sé si puedo soportar esto. –dijo él de repente mirando hacia la casa.

-¿El qué?

-Seguir a tu lado viendo cómo te destruyes.

Bella sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir y se resquebrajaba.

-Edward… Yo… -estiró la mano para coger la suya pero él se la apartó con brusquedad.

-No, Bella, necesito estar solo. Será mejor que te vayas.

Se dio la vuelta para quedarse mirando al mar y ella seguía ahí parada, sin poder moverse, con las lágrimas nublando su vista. Dio un paso hacia él y acarició su espalda.

-Edward…

-¡He dicho que te vayas! –gritó él.

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo y se tapó la cara con las manos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la casa.

Edward observó la superficie del agua un instante justo antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a insultarse internamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

**No queráis matarmeeeee! Sé que es un cambio demasiado radical pero hay que entender a Edward un poquito también... En el siguiente capítulo lo veremos más claro. **

**La canción que nombro, _Seek Bromance_, es de Tim Berg, un temazo de las pistas de baile, a mí me encanta. Escuchadla si tenéis ocasión y os gusta ese tipo de música. **

**Bueno, espero opiniones y todo lo que queráis, incluso acepto si alguna me pone verde jejeje, pero pensad que todo es por el bien de la historia, todo tiene su por qué. **

**Pronto más de esta historia que os tiene tan enganchadas como a mí. **

**Besitos, mis estrellas!**


	28. Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí que sí, capítulo nuevo! Hacía días que tenía ganas de subirlo pero bueno, ya sabéis que con todo el lío del nombre del Fic ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Ahora tenemos bastantes novedades: nombre nuevo, diferente summary, adiós reviews, adiós favoritos... En fin, espero que todas las que leían antes este Fic sean capaces de volver a encontrarlo. Desde Facebook estoy moviéndolo mucho con ayuda de las maravillosas chicas de Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight) y Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica, sobre todo gracias a Salem y Konnyxa, sois los dos soles que iluminan mi cielo ahora mismo. **

**Quiero dedicar este capi especialmente a Konnyxa, que sé que su cielo tiene algo de nubes últimamente. Como ya te he dicho antes, recuerda: siempre sale el sol. Mil besos!**

**Bueno, chicas, y ahora a seguir con la historia de Bellita y su canguro, recordemos que él había bebido y le gritó a Bella haciendo que se marchara corriendo, veamos que sucede a partir de ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Consecuencias**

Jodidas resacas. Ya no recordaba lo que era ese martilleo incesante en la cabeza y esa sensación de pastosidad asquerosa en la boca. Necesitaba beberse un vaso de agua fría.

Se incorporó de donde fuera que estaba dormido y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué coño hacía en la terraza? Se había dormido en uno de los sillones y no llevaba camisa. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz del sol y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Joder… -murmuró recordando la noche anterior.

Recordó la expresión contrariada de Bella al descubrir que estaba borracho, su mirada asustada cuando le gritó, el sonido de sus sollozos mientras se alejaba de la playa…

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y se auto-compadeció durante un rato.

No podía seguir soportando estar rodeado de personas que bebían sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos. No podía aguantar que una de esas personas fuera la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de su mundo, la que hacía que todo girara a su alrededor sin que nada más tuviera importancia.

Cada vez que la veía hacer una locura como cuando saltó del escenario sin preocuparse de si la recogerían o no sentía que el mundo dejaba de girar y veía la secuencia a cámara lenta. ¿Y si se hubiera caído y se hubiera roto algo? O peor todavía, ¿si se hubiera partido la crisma? Hubiera sido su culpa, él no la detuvo a tiempo, no impidió que lo hiciera. Su trabajo estaba siendo desatendido. Hacía días que no consideraba a Bella una persona a la que cuidar o vigilar. Desde que comenzaron su historia conjunta Bella había bebido pero no había montado ningún espectáculo, él creyó que las cosas estaban cambiando. Vale que la había liado en alguna ocasión, Bella no era una persona demasiado diplomática y siempre había cosas que la hacían saltar y conllevaban muchas más consecuencias de las que ella creía. Pero él había bajado la guardia, había dejado de preocuparse de que una borrachera pudiera ser la causante de alguna desgracia.

La sensación de desasosiego que se instaló en su interior, el miedo a que algo pasara, la culpa por no poder realizar su trabajo en condiciones por estar enamorado de la persona a la que debería controlar y el pasotismo de ella ante cualquier situación extrema le llevaron a beber de nuevo. _Una copa no hará daño, servirá para relajarme y poder llevar mejor esta situación_, se dijo esa noche. Y una mierda. Una copa llevó a otra, y esa llevó a otra más, y a lo que se dio cuenta se había bebido media botella de vodka. Y la sensación de bienestar volvió. Ya nada importaba. Se movía como sobre nubes de algodón, con la sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, con esa paz falsa invadiéndole por dentro, ocultando los verdaderos sentimientos que luego saldrían a la luz con una fuerza terrible.

Y Bella fue la que recibió esa fuerza. Como una bofetada, sin importarle las consecuencias, le gritó.

La culpaba. En esos momentos la culpaba de todo. Ella era la loca estúpida que bebía y hacía gilipolleces sin pensar en nada más, sin pensar en él. Por su culpa volvió a beber, por ella y sus locuras de estrella consentida. Y le gritó. Le dijo cosas que pensaba en una parte casi oculta dentro de él, cosas que a veces pasan por la mente pero que no dejamos salir. Y el vodka las sacó. Y dolieron, tanto a ella como a él. Y se maldijo por ser un capullo estúpido que culpa a la persona que quiere de que él haya recaído en la puta bebida, por no hacer su trabajo como debería porque se ha enamorado, porque ella necesita ayuda y no se la había dado, por no poder aguantar esa situación…

Bella lo era todo para él, pero ¿seguiría siéndolo si las cosas seguían así? ¿Podría él seguir con ella viviendo en esa espiral de auto-destrucción sabiendo que podría terminar como terminó él? La quería, la amaba con toda su alma, pero ¿era eso suficiente?

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose le sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper caminando hacia él con mala cara.

-¿Resaca? –le preguntó al rubio que se acercaba a su lado y se dejaba caer en el sillón contiguo al suyo.

-Parece que las pocas neuronas que me quedan están bailando claqué en mi cabeza… Hijas de puta…

Edward soltó una carcajada que retumbó en su cabeza. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Esto está hecho un desastre… -murmuró Jasper mirando a su alrededor.

Había vasos de plástico por el suelo, colillas, confetis, alguna botella de champan, en la piscina flotaban las bolas de papel que alumbraron la terraza por la noche… El escenario se veía diferente a la luz del día, como fuera de lugar. Ya nada parecía tan bonito como la noche anterior, entonces daba asco.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once y media. –contestó Jasper recostándose en el sillón.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Supongo que durmiendo. –se volvió a mirarle entrecerrando los ojos- ¿No has dormido con ella?

-Me he despertado aquí hace un rato.

Sintió la mirada de Jasper sobre él. Tomó aire antes de responder a su pregunta silenciosa.

-Ayer discutimos. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que fui yo el que gritó.

-Te enfadaste cuando saltaron, ¿verdad?

-Fue un cúmulo, Jazz. Estoy cansado de esas cosas, no se da cuenta de que podría suceder cualquier desgracia cuando hace algo así. No piensa. Simplemente bebe, se ríe, se divierte y todo le parece lo más cojonudo del mundo.

-Suele ser así cuando bebes demasiado…

-Lo sé.

Iba a contarle que lo sabía mejor que nadie y que él había vivido de primera mano lo que era emborracharse y que todo lo demás importara una mierda cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó de ahí y miró la pantalla. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que le llamaba Michael Newton. Qué raro, desde la "discusión" que tuvieron después de volver de Inglaterra no había vuelto a llamarle personalmente, siempre era su secretaria la que lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasa, Mike? –contestó intentando controlar la sorpresa en su tono.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Cullen? –su voz sonaba enfadada aunque con cierto deje de maldad.

-La verdad es que no. ¿Qué he hecho?

Jasper se volvió a mirarle con curiosidad.

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. –contestó Mike al otro lado tras una risita demoniaca- Desde hoy hago efectivo tu despido de Rony Music. No quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta discográfica y me encargaré de que te sea muy difícil encontrar un trabajo de asesor en el mundo de la música.

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo? –se levantó del sillón totalmente confundido. Intentó ignorar el mareo que le dio al moverse tan deprisa- ¿Me despides? No he hecho nada para que me despidas.

Jasper le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Deduzco que no has puesto la televisión ni has visto las revistas de hoy. –la voz de Michael destilaba veneno- Vuestra fiesta de Barbados está en todas partes.

Edward apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos.

Mierda…

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Todos hemos podido ver cómo Isabella y tú mantenéis una relación puramente profesional, Edward. –ironizó Michael- Sabías que no podías sobrepasar ese límite con ella, está claramente expuesto en tu contrato. Pero tú eres mejor que nadie y te lo has pasado por el forro de los cojones.

-Mike…

-¡No intentes justificarte! Ya lo vi en la fiesta del Four Seasons después del primer concierto de Nueva York, pero pensé que eso quedó aclarado cuando Cayo habló contigo. No creí que fueras a ser tan estúpido, Cullen. Has perdido todo lo que tenías por un chochito. He de decir que es un chochito bastante apetecible y que ya he tenido el gusto de catar…

-¡Cállate, Newton! –saltó Edward no pudiendo reprimirse más- Tú no has hecho nada con ella en tu puta vida ni lo harás porque eres un baboso asqueroso. Y no hables así de ella o yo…

-¿Tú qué? –le cortó con actitud amenazante- ¿Qué vas a hacer contra mí, Edward? No puedes tocarme, yo soy el que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, no olvides quién soy ni que te tengo en la palma de mi mano y puedo aplastarte cuando me plazca. –rió con alegría- Suerte encontrando un nuevo trabajo, Cullen.

-Maldito hijo de…

No pudo terminar su insulto porque Michael ya había cortado la llamada. Se quedó respirando entrecortado ahí en medio de la terraza llena de mierda, con la mirada perdida y con unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien. No a cualquiera, a Michael Newton. Ese maldito cabrón se la tenía jurada desde que fueron a la universidad. Jamás le perdonó que se acostara con Victoria. Maldito rencoroso de mierda…

-¡Edward! ¡Ven a ver esto!

La voz de Jasper le sacó de su trance. Había entrado en la casa y estaba sentado en uno de los sofás observando con cara pasmada lo que salía en la televisión.

-…cumpleaños feliz y más que feliz para Isabella que anoche daba a conocer su relación con Edward Cullen, al que vemos en estas imágenes abrazándola y en clara actitud cariñosa. Por lo visto él es su asesor de imagen desde hace varios meses y ha surgido el amor entre ellos. No sabemos desde cuándo mantienen una relación pero esto hace que nos preguntemos qué ha pasado con Jacob Black…

¡Lo que faltaba! ¡El gilipollas!

Salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. No podía con todo eso. Fue dando grandes zancadas hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Bella estaba en la cama y se levantó como un resorte al verle entrar de esa manera tan repentina. Edward se llevaba la mano al pelo una y otra vez mientras andaba de un lado a otro sin parar, murmurando cosas que ella no entendía.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa? –le preguntó enfadada.

No había dormido casi nada, le dolía la cabeza y todavía tenía muy presentes sus gritos en la mente. No tenía ganas de verle, quería decirle que era un gilipollas y que le odiaba.

-Dios, Bella… Todo ha salido mal.

-Tú has querido que fuera así. –soltó ella acostándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda para no verle.

-No, no lo entiendes…

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –gritó intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya- ¡Crees que soy mala para ti! No estoy a tu altura, ¿no es eso?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –se acercó a la cama con la frustración reflejada en su rostro, aunque ella no pudo verlo.

-Vete, Edward. –sollozó Bella- Ahora soy yo la que necesita estar sola.

-Bella… -se arrodilló sobre la cama y estiró un brazo dispuesto a acariciarle la mejilla.

-¡Que te vayas! –le gritó volviéndose a mirarle- Vete a Nueva York, piénsate las cosas, haz lo que te salga de los cojones. Pero no te quiero aquí. Vete.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Bella le miró muy seria, intentando no romper a llorar en cualquier momento, apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas para no derrumbarse delante de él.

-Sí.

Lo dijo con toda la convicción que pudo fingir. Mintió. No quería que se fuera, quería que se echara con ella en la cama, que la abrazara y que le dijera que todo se iba a solucionar. Pero claro, el orgullo puede con todo eso y ella era alguien a la que no podían ver comportarse como una persona normal, con sentimientos y a la que las cosas le duelen igual que al resto. Sacó la diva que llevaba dentro y le miró con toda la rabia que pudo.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Bella, déjame explicarte qué paso ayer- rogó mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

-No quiero que me expliques. –sacó un poco más de fuerza falsa de su interior- Quiero que cojas un puto avión y salgas de aquí.

Edward la observó mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la cama. Su barbilla temblaba, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba no dejar salir, sus ojeras dejaban claro que no había dormido exactamente bien esa noche, igual que él. No pensaba marcharse de allí sin hablar con ella, dijera lo que dijera. Si ella era cabezota él lo era más todavía. A Edward Cullen no le gana nadie en cuanto a cojones se refiere.

Se cuadró de hombros y la miró serio, dio otro paso más hacia la cama.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Bella tomó aire con lentitud. No quería perder la paciencia y ese hombre lo estaba consiguiendo. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué parte de quiero que te vayas no has entendido? –gritó.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado sin hablar contigo.

-Puedo llamar a seguridad. –amenazó Bella.

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿A Emmet? –rodó los ojos- Tendrá una resaca de las gordas, ni de coña podrás despertarle ahora. Además, él no va a echarme de aquí.

-¿Tú crees? –enarcó una ceja- Probaremos, ¡Em…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar el nombre de su amigo la mano de Edward tapó su boca. Se lanzó sobre ella en la cama y Bella empezó a patalear y a gritar sobre su mano. Forcejearon durante unos segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no podría escapar de entre sus brazos. Malditos brazos musculosos perfectos.

-Bella, por favor, escúchame solo un momento. –le pidió cuando ella dejó de patalear.

-Mm-mmmm. –asintió con la boca tapada todavía.

-Voy a decirte todo esto sin apartar mi mano, no me fío ni un pelo de que te pongas a gritar como una loca.

Bella rodó los ojos. Gilipollas.

-De acuerdo. –carraspeó claramente nervioso- Lo que te dije anoche fue horrible. No debería haberte dicho esas cosas y menos todavía habértelas dicho borracho.

Bella se relajó un poco entre sus brazos.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama. Edward tapaba su boca con su mano derecha, dejando el brazo debajo del cuello de Bella. Su otro brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura, imposibilitando que se moviera. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y se giró un poco para mirarle. Él mantenía la mirada al frente, mirando el techo de la habitación mientras hablaba.

-No debería haber bebido pero me sobrepasó toda la situación. –continuó Edward- Verte haciendo locuras sin que te importe una mierda lo que pueda pasarte me satura, Bella, me causa una ansiedad que a veces no puedo soportar. Verte tan feliz saltando del escenario sin que te pares a pensar que podrías haberte partido el cuello me cabrea, no sé si puedes llegar a entenderlo. Y soy la única persona a tu alrededor que no bebe. Todos van borrachos y esas cosas les parecen cojonudas y graciosísimas. No se dan cuenta de que riendo y celebrando esas actuaciones tuyas solo consiguen darte alas para seguir actuando así. Entiendo que haya momentos para hacer locuras, pero deberías empezar a plantearte frenar con todo eso.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, ordenando sus ideas. Bella cerró los ojos asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Me preocupo por ti, -siguió él- me preocupo porque eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Jamás había estado con nadie como estoy contigo. ¿Crees que si me importaras una mierda me habría puesto como me puse ayer?

Bella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Y muchas veces no puedo soportar ver todo esto e intentar ser la persona que ponga algo de cordura a la situación. Todos os reís y decís que no pasa nada, que ha sido muy gracioso. Pero yo soy el que siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho cuando veo que haces el imbécil. –tomó aire- Ayer necesité una copa para poder llevar la situación. No debería haberlo hecho, el alcohol no es la solución a nada, pero bebí. Y me sentí tan bien…

Bella se incorporó al notar que los brazos de Edward ya no ejercían presión sobre ella. Él dejó caer la mano que cubría su boca en la cama. Se giró para mirar a Bella y vio como sus ojos chocolate le miraban con ternura. Levantó la mano y acarició su pelo.

-No quiero que termines como terminé yo…

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Cuando bebo es como si me transformara en Mister Hyde… -susurró sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

-No quiero que bebas por mi culpa. –le dijo Bella sintiéndose mal tras haber escuchado lo que había dicho.

-No fue por tu culpa…

-¡No digas eso! –le cortó empezando a notar las lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo- Bebiste porque me comporto como una estúpida, pensaste que así sería más fácil llevar mi puta manía de hacer el capullo. No quiero que recaigas en algo que te hizo tantísimo daño a ti y a tu familia.

-Eso fue mi culpa, Bella, uno no bebe si no quiere.

-¡Pero las circunstancias te llevaron a hacerlo! No quiero que vuelvas a beber, sé lo que el alcohol te hizo y no pienso permitirlo de nuevo. No dejaré que bebas para poder aguantar las situaciones que yo creo.

Edward la observó y vio una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Llevó su mano hasta ella y la limpió con el pulgar, acariciando su suave piel.

-No llores… Parece que esta noche ya lo has hecho suficiente.

Bella se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero con los labios intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a raudales. Edward negó con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla. Bella se agarró a su cintura con fuerza y rompió a llorar apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento, mi amor, siento haberte gritado.

Las palabras de Edward susurradas con dulzura fueron como un bálsamo para su corazón. Pero se sentía tan mal, tan culpable porque él hubiera bebido de nuevo, que no quería llorar, no quería que él la consolara. Debería ser ella la que le pidiera perdón y no al revés. Intentó separarse de él para decírselo, quiso abrir la boca y hablar, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Se encontraba tan bien entre sus brazos que se quedó allí unos minutos, abrazando al hombre que amaba y dejando sus lágrimas caer sin control.

Cuando se calmó y dejó de llorar se incorporó lentamente de su pecho y le miró con ojos hinchados. Edward dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Odio que llores de esta manera. –susurró pasando un dedo por debajo de sus ojos, delineando sus marcadas ojeras.

Bella le miró sin decir nada, estiró la mano y la puso en su mejilla, él recostó la cara en ella y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento. –murmuró Bella con voz ronca- Siento ser tan inconsciente cuando bebo y siento todo lo que pasó anoche. No debería haber saltado del escenario de esa manera, ahora lo pienso y fue una verdadera locura.

Se quedó callada y agachó la mirada.

-No quiero que terminemos por mi culpa… -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo. Edward se incorporó en la cama y se apoyó en las almohadas. Bella se sentó sobre el colchón mirándole con ojos tristes.

-No vamos a terminar por esto. –dijo Edward cogiendo su mano.

-Puede que ahora no, pero sé que si siguen las cosas como hasta ahora... –le miró a los ojos y pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a hablar- No quiero perderte.

-Ni yo a ti.

-Voy a cambiar, Edward, en serio. No dejaré que el alcohol sea el motivo de nuestras discusiones ni de nuestra ruptura. Ni tampoco quiero que tú bebas por no saber cómo llevarme, ni que sientas que eres responsable de mis locuras. Aunque soy bastante inestable, ya lo sabes.

Él sonrió y asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Eso igual no puedo cambiarlo…

-Me gustas inestable, Bella. Me encanta ese punto de locura que tienes, tus prontos, tus salidas por la tangente cuando menos lo espero… Aunque me enfade por esas cosas es lo que te hace especial, única y maravillosa. Te quiero tal y como eres.

-Pero sin alcohol…

-Agradecería que ese punto desapareciera, no te voy a engañar. –se encogió de hombros.- Me haría las cosas un poco más sencillas.

-Las cosas deberían ser sencillas en una relación…

Edward tiró de su mano al ver como había agachado la cabeza de nuevo y se miraba las rodillas con tristeza. Bella elevó la cabeza cuando sintió el tirón y se encontró con el verde de sus ojos.

-No quiero una relación sencilla, Bella. –declaró con voz firme y segura- Quiero locura, quiero gritos, quiero enfados y reconciliaciones, quiero momentos límite y otros tranquilos llenos de caricias, quiero risas y lágrimas, nada de cosas fáciles. Eso no va con nosotros.

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo fácil es de niñitas, ¿verdad?

Edward rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces… -la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿no quieres que me vaya a Nueva York?

Bella frunció los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y negó mientras se acercaba a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él pasó el brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Lo solucionaremos, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con la nariz apoyada en su cuello.

-Seguro.

Bella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma de su piel y por las caricias en su espalda. Quería que todo entre ellos saliera bien, que no se marchara jamás de su lado, le quería para siempre. Estaba completamente enamorada de él y no se imaginaba ni un solo momento de su vida en que él no estuviera presente. Si tenía que dejar de beber por él, lo haría. El alcohol no era más que una ilusión, alegría, efusividad, locura… Pero luego llegaba el bajón y la resaca. Edward era real, debía luchar por esa realidad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Entrecerrando los ojos se levantó lentamente y miró a Edward que estaba dormido también. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, el pecho de Edward estaba enrojecido donde ella había dejado apoyada la cara.

Sonrió mientras miraba su rostro tranquilo. Acarició con cuidado las curvas de su rostro, delineando su mandíbula, notando su incipiente barba raspando las yemas de sus dedos. Recorrió su nariz, sonriendo al ver como él fruncía el ceño ligeramente al notarlo. Pasó el dedo pulgar por sus labios y se acercó a besarlos fugazmente.

-Hey… -susurró él sin abrir los ojos- Me gusta que me despiertes así…

Bella sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho. Los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura y la apretaron con fuerza. Se quedaron así, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Edward un rato después.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

-Deberíamos plantearnos levantarnos de la cama.

-Mmmm… No… -se acurrucó más contra su pecho- Quedémonos aquí para siempre.

Edward rió y acarició su espalda.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Edward sabía que tenía que contarle sobre su conversación con Mike Newton. Ya no era su asesor, ese cabrón le había despedido. Sería mejor que se lo contara cuanto antes. Ella había dicho que iba a cambiar por él, no podía ocultarle cosas cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dar un paso adelante en su relación. Además, había soñado cosas horribles ese rato. Mike cogía a Bella por la cintura con claro gesto posesivo y ella sonreía encantada. Después empezaban a besarse y él lo veía desde detrás de un cristal que no podía romper. De repente Bella empezaba a reírse y Michael se convertía en una especie de pulpo que la recorría con sus tentáculos asquerosos por todo el cuerpo. Dios, ¡qué asco!

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Bella de repente.

-Sí, ¿por? –la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te acaba de dar un escalofrío…

Normal recordando ese sueño.

Tenía que contarle todo ya.

Carraspeó y se sentó más recto. Bella se apartó de su pecho y le miró con esos preciosos ojos color chocolate. Al ver la expresión seria de Edward se sentó más recta y se preguntó que coño pasaba entonces.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa, Bella. –le dijo dando palmadas sobre el colchón a su lado para indicarle que se sentara allí a su lado.

-¿Aún hay algo más? –preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-La verdad es que sí. –tomó aire y cogió una de sus manos- Quiero que te tomes con calma lo que voy a contarte, no grites, ni te pongas como una loca histérica.

-Si me estás avisando quiere decir que sí voy a ponerme como una loca y voy a gritar. Suéltalo ya, Edward.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me pareció fenomenal abrazarte y besarte delante de todos?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa. Fue un momento precioso.

-Resulta que no estábamos solos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Paparazzis.

-¡No me jodas! –exclamó girándose por completo a mirarle- ¿Las putas hienas estuvieron aquí?

-No sé cómo se enteraron ni dónde estaban, pero hay imágenes de nosotros en actitud cariñosa por todas partes.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear nerviosa por la habitación. Edward se movió hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, viéndola ir de un lado a otro.

-Estamos en la televisión, supongo que las revistas también harán buena cuenta de las fotos y en internet…

-¡Joder! –gritó Bella cogiendo su móvil de la mesilla.

Buscó en Google su nombre y enseguida aparecieron las fotos de ellos dos abrazados en la terraza. Había páginas y más páginas en las que hablaba de su relación con Edward Cullen, su asesor desde hacía unos meses. No entró en ninguna de ellas, pero estaba claro que el mundo entero estaría al tanto de su relación.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –exclamó lanzando el móvil a la cama.

-Bella, tranquila… -le dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella- ¿Cómo iba a contarte esto antes de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros? No quería que te enfadaras más todavía.

Ella le miró mientras notaba que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tenía razón, eso era lo que faltaba, que le dijera que les habían pillado antes de solucionar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Empezó a respirar hondo, intentando calmarse. Edward avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, puso las manos en sus hombros y suspiró.

-Me han despedido. –murmuró tan bajo que ella pensó que ni siquiera había hablado.

-¿Qué? –chilló mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mike me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha despedido. Ya sabíamos que esto estaba prohibido en mi contrato, pero jamás creí que fuera a pasar…

-Oh, Dios mío… ¿te ha despedido? ¿Ese cabrón hijo de puta te ha despedido?

Se separó de él y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras empezaba a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación de nuevo.

-Cabrón de mierda, asqueroso cerdo envidioso… Me cago en su…

Bella le insultó todo lo insultable y Edward dejó que lo hiciera. Sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación, dejar que sacara todo y se desahogara. La vio caminar sin dejar de murmurar, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, dando alguna que otra patada a sus zapatos tirados por el suelo, estirando la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba como única ropa.

-Bella… basta ya. –le dijo cogiéndola de la mano cuando empezó a repetir todos los insultos por tercera vez.

-Ahora mismo voy a llamar a Cayo y le voy a decir que solucione esto y…

-No, Bella. –le cortó- Estaba claro en mi contrato, decidimos llevar esto en secreto y sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos. Encontraré otro trabajo, no te preocupes.

Dijo eso no teniendo demasiado claro que pudiera ser así, las palabras de Mike todavía se repetían en su cabeza.

-No quiero que encuentres otro trabajo. –exclamó Bella mirándole con los ojos húmedos- Te necesito conmigo, todos los días, a todas horas… No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio donde yo no vaya a estar, no quiero que trabajes con nadie que no sea yo… Edward, ¿qué hago si tú no estás a mi lado?

-Bella… No me digas esas cosas… -se dio la vuelta para no verla. Tenía el sufrimiento escrito en el rostro- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Bella no podía concebir la idea de que él no estuviera siempre allí, desde que se levantara hasta que se acostara, y todavía entonces, durmiendo a su lado. No podía encontrar otro trabajo, no, tenía que seguir con ella. No quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que le contrataran para ser el asesor de otra cantante. ¿Y si era alguna chica bonita y le gustaba más que ella? Agitó la cabeza para eliminar esa idea de la mente, Edward no iba a irse a ningún lado.

* * *

**Capítulo tenso, verdad? Pero se han dicho cosas muy bonitas y parece ser que Bella está dispuesta a cambiar. Alguna opinión sobre Mike? En serio, odio a ese hombre, despedir a Edward... qué mal me cae! A vosotras? **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que es, por decirlo de alguna manera, un capítulo de la nueva era de FMIF jejeje, ahora conocido como Controlando a la estrella. Espero que os guste el nuevo nombre del Fic, he estado dándole mil vueltas todos estos días... **

**Mil gracias por estar ahí pese a todo. Si no fuera por vosotras puede que hubiera tirado la toalla al descubrir que había borrado el fic. **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	29. Si juegas con Isabella te quemas

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola, amores!**

**Después de estos días de parón, que han venido bien para escribir e ir avanzando, ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo! **

**Agradezco infinitamente a mi querida Beta Konnyxa que está conmigo dándome apoyo en la lejanía, haciendo portadas increíbles para esta historia y dejando de trabajar para poder hacerlo jejeje. Ah! Me comentó las frases o expresiones que no se entenderían en lugares fuera de España así que abajo tienen una lista explicativa. **

**Y mil gracias a todas las que leen, desde que volví a subir la historia he tenido un montón de visitas, reviews, alertas... No he contestado y lo siento! Me propongo contestar a los reviews seriamente, espero cumplirlo! **

**Bueno, vale ya que me lío y ya tendrán ganas de leer! A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Si juegas con Isabella… te quemas.**

Unos días después del cumpleaños de Isabella, volvieron a Nueva York. Dentro del avión de Rony Music en el que viajaban, los pensamientos de sus pasajeros eran completamente dispares entre sí.

Rosalie no cabía en sí de gozo. Estaba más que feliz tras la declaración de Emmett. ¡Iban a casarse por fin! Llevaba un par de años pensándolo, esperando que él diera el primer gran paso, dejando caer indirectas para que se lo pidiera y por fin lo había hecho. No podía dejar de pensar en los detalles. ¿Dónde sería? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quiénes los acompañarían? Lo mejor sería celebrar la boda en la primavera siguiente, la gira por la Costa Oeste terminaba en febrero así que todos estarían libres para ese entonces. Alice podría empezar desde ya a diseñar su vestido, porque había echado un vistazo por internet y ya tenía una idea hecha en la mente de lo que quería llevar puesto ese gran día.

Emmett estaba radiante. No lograba borrar la inmensa sonrisa de su rostro. Iba a casarse con su Rose, con el amor de toda su vida, con la niña bella de sus ojos, con su novia de toda la vida. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, como siempre había imaginado, como estaban destinados.

Jasper no podía apartar la mirada de Alice. Le había dado una oportunidad después de haberse comportado como un capullo con ella y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Debía enmendar sus muchos errores pasados. Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerla feliz, tal y como ella merecía.

Alice estaba feliz, pero no dejaba que su corazón se lanzara a ilusionarse por completo. Las cosas con Jasper nunca habían sido sencillas ni habían salido como ella imaginaba. Por esa razón, esta vez, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y ver cómo iba progresando la historia sin dejarse llevar del todo. Paso a paso.

Edward pensaba en su futuro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que no era el asesor de Bella? Por mucho que ella había hablado con Cayo –más bien gritado–, las cosas seguían igual. Cayo no podía hacer nada, el contrato era con Rony Music y estaba completamente anulado desde la llamada de Mike Newton. Dejar de trabajar con Bella era algo que le tenía ansioso. Dejar de verla tan asiduamente, no estar durante sus ensayos, no poder protegerla, dejar de ver sus expresiones de concentración, de mala leche, su sonrisa…

Bella se sentía como una olla a presión. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y no pensaba hacer nada para evitarlo. En cuanto llegaran a Nueva York iba a ir a los estudios para decirle un par de cositas al imbécil de Michael Newton. Y por mucho que Edward o Cayo le dijeron que no hiciera nada, que dejara las cosas como estaban y se evitara tener más problemas de los que ya poseía, ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerles caso. Ella quería a Edward a su lado, siempre con ella, es como debía ser y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Si él no iba a estar con ella como en los últimos cinco meses las cosas iban a cambiar, y puede que no para el gusto de todos.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto JFK y recogieron sus maletas. Seth apareció en la zona de recogida y todos le miraron sorprendidos.

—Hey, Seth —le dijo Emmett dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda— ¿Qué haces aquí? Saldremos ahora…

—El lugar está lleno de paparazzis —le cortó el chofer.

— ¿¡Qué! —Exclamó Bella sintiendo como su cabreo se multiplicaba por dos.

Edward enseguida se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano para, con este acto, intentar tranquilizarla. Surtió efecto, sí, pero ella sabía muy bien que no era suficiente para aplacar toda la mala hostia **(1)** que sentía por dentro.

—Yo me llevaré las maletas con la ayuda de Quil y Alec —les dijo Seth señalando a los chicos de Emmett que caminaban hacia ellos.

Parte de los asistentes a la fiesta de Bella ya habían regresado de Barbados el día anterior, entre ellos Quil. Pasaron un par de días con ellos en la casa puesto que había habitaciones de sobra para ellos. Solo se quedaron los chicos de Emmett, la ayudante de Alice y las chicas que trabajaban con Jasper, personas con las que Bella tenía más trato y, aunque no fueran parte directa de su equipo, también formaban parte de _su gente_.

Emmett habló un rato con Quil y Alec, dándoles instrucciones para salir de allí cuanto antes y esperaba, sin causar revuelo. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a Bella para tratar de tranquilizarla, sabían que estaba pasando por una temporada complicada con la salida a la luz pública de su relación y el posterior despido de Edward a raíz de aquello.

—Bells, es solamente por la novedad —le decía Alice cogiendo su mano, —ya verás como dentro de unos días os dejan en paz.

—Lo sé, Allie, pero no por eso me cabrea menos todo lo que ha pasado, lo que hemos debido pasar.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —Preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Bella fijó sus ojos en la azul mirada de Rosalie.

—Sonríe más que nunca. Que sepan que eres feliz y que nada de lo que ellos hagan o digan va a cambiar eso. Coge a Edward de la mano y salid allí para demostrarle a todos que sois felices juntos y que te importa una mierda lo que digan las revistas.

—A Michael no le gustará eso… —Bella sonrió con la idea de Rosalie.

— ¿Y qué importa? —Soltó Alice con enfado. —Ya ha despedido a Edward, no puede hacer nada más.

Bella la miró asintiendo con la cabeza y se giró para observar a Edward, quién estaba hablando con Jasper y Seth. Fue hacia él y le cogió la mano, Edward volvió a mirarla y le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Estás tranquila? —Le preguntó tras darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle levemente el rostro.

—No, tengo un serio problema de cabreo al mil por ciento.

Edward rió mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Bella! —La llamó Emmett. —Vamos allá.

Tomó aire y cogió con más fuerza la mano de Edward a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé si es buena idea que nos vean jun… —empezó a decirle Edward.

—Tú y yo estamos juntos —le cortó mirándole a los ojos. —Te quiero y soy feliz. Si Michael es un gilipollas envidioso nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro y vamos a salir ahí fuera sonrientes, radiantes y si quieren hacer fotos nuestras, pues que las hagan.

Edward la miró levantando una ceja, comenzaba a intuir sus intenciones.

—Tú lo que quieres es joder un poco más a Newton, ¿verdad?

—Es probable —soltó completamente seria.

Edward rió entre dientes y agitó la cabeza a ambos lados. Bella era incorregible.

— ¿Sabes que esto podría afectarte de manera negativa? —Le preguntó cuando les faltaban cuatro metros para llegar a la puerta.

Bella se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarle.

—Esto ya te ha afectado a ti todo lo negativamente posible. No me importa cómo me pueda afectar a mí —estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla. —Si tú no eres mi asesor ya no hay nada que prohíba que estemos juntos. Esas hienas ya saben que estamos aquí y se mueren de ganas por conseguir una foto nuestra. Alimentémoslas un poquito.

Sonrió con malicia.

— ¿No querrás que nos demos el lote **(2)** delante de ellos? —preguntó él ligeramente preocupado.

— ¡Ni de coña **(3)**! —Exclamó Bella. —Ya les gustaría pero no. Simplemente salimos ahí como lo que somos, novios.

Edward sonrió.

—Me gusta como suena esa palabra. A ver, dila otra vez.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Novios…

—Mmmmmm

Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurró apoyando su frente en la de Bella.

—Y yo a ti. Podemos con esto, Edward.

—Espero que tengas razón…

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La mirada verde de Edward mostraba todo lo que sentía por ella, junto con una pizca de preocupación por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Los ojos castaños de Bella brillaban con una mezcla de felicidad, firmeza y un leve destello de perversidad.

Abrieron las puertas caminando con aplomo detrás de Emmett y Jasper. Alice y Rosalie iban tras ellos con el móvil en la mano en caso de que fuera necesario llamar a Quil o a Alec. Emmett abrió los brazos en cuanto los paparazzis empezaron a hacer fotos y avanzaron hacia ellos como una manada de ñus **(4)**.

— ¡Por favor! —Les pidió Emmett gritando. —Respetad las distancias y no me hagáis enfadar.

Los paparazzis le hicieron caso, no se les echaron encima como locos, respetaron las distancias, pero aún así hicieron preguntas estúpidas como siempre.

—Isabella, Isabella —la llamaban por un lado. — ¿Desde cuándo mantienen una relación?

— ¿El señor Black está al tanto de todo? —Preguntaban por otro lado.

— ¿Oiremos pronto campanas de boda?

— ¿Es cierto que como regalo de cumpleaños el señor Cullen le regaló un anillo de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de diamantes por valor de dos mil dólares?

— ¿Los condes de Norfolk han dado su bendición a esta relación?

Bella inspiró con fuerza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, siguió caminando erguida y sin soltar la mano de Edward, que estaba a su lado completamente sobrepasado por la situación. ¿Los condes de Norfolk? ¿Qué coño pasaba con sus padres? ¿Qué bendición ni que ocho cuartos? Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no abrir la boca y decirles que cerraran sus putos hocicos. Empezó a entender a Bella y su manera de actuar con las hienas…

Salieron del JFK con la nube de paparazzis a su alrededor, sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento e intentando parecer tranquilos. Bella lo conseguía, estaba más que acostumbrada a fingir delante de ellos, pero Edward… Su cara era todo un poema.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le fotografiaran en ocasiones cuando iban a algún evento y él se quedaba con Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. Siempre les hacían fotos cuando iban a diferentes lugares, pero ellos no posaban para nadie, simplemente pasaban al lado de Bella y algún flash recaía en ellos. Aquí y ahora estaba siendo completamente diferente. Le estaban haciendo fotos a él. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Le reconocería alguien por la calle a partir de entonces? Y no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

Finalmente llegaron al coche que les esperaba fuera. Entraron los dos y Emmett cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los demás fueron a un monovolumen que había detrás en el que Quil y Alec ya estaban montados. Bella soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y estiró los brazos para relajarse. Se volvió hacia Edward y al ver la expresión de su rostro no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó él mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tendrías que verte la cara…

—Por eso no te preocupes, mañana estaré en todas las revistas del kiosco, podré verme una y otra vez —soltó con algo más de rudeza de la que esperaba.

Bella dejó de reírse inmediatamente y le miró con sorpresa inesperada.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

—No… Sí… No lo sé —levantó las manos en el aire frustrado. —Joder Bella, esto ha sido horrible. El hecho de que todos esos hayan estado haciendo fotos como si se tratara del nacimiento del primer panda en cautiverio y no simplemente una pareja que vuelve de viaje me cabrea. ¡Me cabrea mucho!

Bella saltó en su asiento al escucharlo gritar. Sí, definitivamente estaba enfadado.

—Y meten a mis padres… ¡Mis padres! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Empezó a farfullar incoherencias, ella no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo pero le dejó desahogarse. Sabía muy bien que ese era el efecto que los paparazzis ejercían en las personas con la primera toma de contacto. Es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse. Bueno, acostumbrarse no, sería más correcto decir saber llevar la situación sin saltarles a la yugular con sus estúpidas preguntas. Acostumbrarte a ellos era algo completamente inviable.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento la situación era parecida. Un montón de paparazzis estaban apostados en la calle. Decidieron entrar por el garaje y evitar toda posible situación tensa. Edward no estaba para otro momento de fotografías intenso como el de antes, a las afueras del aeropuerto. El gesto de su cara se había tranquilizado gracias a una sesión de besos reconfortantes de Bella, pero aún así no estaba en plenas condiciones. Cuando vio a los paparazzis atestando la acera casi chilla como una nenita.

Subieron en el ascensor cargados con sus maletas y fue en ese mismo momento cuando todos recordaron algo que con todo ese revuelo había quedado relevado a un segundo plano.

—Los anónimos… —susurró Bella cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras subían, esperando, rogando y cruzando los dedos para que no hubiera ninguna nota desagradable, ni nada que pudiera haber sido mandado por ese loco.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Quil ya estaba allí, en el rellano, con su gesto serio, profesional y haciendo un ligero asentimiento a Emmett.

—Despejado, Señor.

—Perfecto. Volvamos a casa, chicos —cogió un par de maletas y fue hacia la puerta seguido por todos los demás.

Dos horas después, tras una discusión con Edward, gritos con Cayo por teléfono y haber pasado completamente de los dos, Bella iba de camino a Brooklyn en el Volvo de Edward. No podía salir de su apartamento con ninguno de sus coches ya que las hienas los reconocerían, así que le quitó las llaves a Edward y cogió su coche que llevaba aparcado en su garaje desde que fueron a Barbados. Él no tenía ni idea, por supuesto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había cogido las llaves porque creyó que Emmett iba con ella y habrían ido con Seth. Pero cuando vio a Emmett salir de su habitación vestido con un chándal no pudo evitar maldecir la cabezonería extrema de Bella.

— ¡Ésta mujer no es normal! —gritó yendo hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Los demás le miraron mientras salía y suspiraron fuertemente.

—Vivir la relación de estos dos es como ver un Reality Show en vivo y en directo —rió Alice.

.

.

.

Bella entró en Rony Music sin quitarse las gafas de sol y con gesto serio. Fue hasta el mostrador al final de la colorida recepción y se apoyó con aire casual en él mirando a la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Sue. Vengo a ver al señor Newton.

—Señorita Swan… No la esperábamos.

Sonrió al apreciar el nerviosismo en su voz. Por supuesto que no la esperaban.

—El señor Newton está reunido ahora mismo…

—Me importa una mierda, Sue —le contestó Bella manteniendo neutro el tono de su voz. —Si quieres avisarle que voy a entrar a su oficina, adelante. Sino se enterará cuando me vea aparecer por su puerta.

Vio a la chica coger el teléfono mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta del fondo de la recepción, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Escuchó a Sue decirle que no podía entrar pero seguía importándole una mierda. Fue hacia el gran portón del despacho de Michael y abrió sin llamar. Como era de esperar ni estaba reunido ni estaba ocupado. Estaba tranquilamente sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio y no parecía sorprendido de verla llegar.

—Isabella… —se levantó y sonrió mientras abría los brazos delante de él. —Sue me ha dicho que venías, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo tu visita inesperada?

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí —soltó quedándose de pie delante de los sillones para los visitantes.

Michael rodeó la mesa y fue hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. O era gilipollas o sabía actuar tan bien como ella.

—Soy todo oídos —le hizo un gesto señalando uno de los sillones. —Por favor, toma asiento.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Él hizo lo mismo en el otro sillón.

—Quiero que Edward vuelva a recuperar su puesto de trabajo.

—Wow… Sin rodeos, Isabella… —rió Michael entre dientes. —Veo que vienes guerrera.

—No tienes idea de lo guerrera que puedo llegar a ser.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Creyó apreciar cierto atisbo de miedo en las pupilas azules del dueño de la discográfica, pero si era real desapareció enseguida, tan pronto como vino.

—Cullen no va a recuperar su trabajo. Incumplió una de las cláusulas y eso es motivo de despido. No soy yo el que hace las reglas, Isabella.

Sonrió como si fuera un santo.

Estúpido capullo…

—Mira, Michael, solo te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que te quede muy claro.

Él la miró con esa sonrisa condescendiente en la cara y le dieron ganas de utilizar sus conocimientos de _kick jitsu_ para quitársela de una sola y certera patada.

—Lo que haya entre Edward y yo es asunto nuestro, no tiene nada que ver con contratos ni mierdas de ningún tipo. Yo lo quiero en mi equipo, quiero que siga siendo mi asesor y lo quiero a mí alrededor con el resto de mi gente. Así que vas a volver a contratarlo para que siga ejerciendo las labores que ha venido llevando a cabo durante estos últimos cinco meses sin poner ningún tipo de impedimento.

—No puedo hacer eso —la cortó Michael completamente serio entonces.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el contrato exponía claramente las condiciones para ejercer ese trabajo, él lo incumplió y eso es motivo de despido. No puedo dejar que mis empleados se tomen a la torera las obligaciones de sus puestos de trabajo, Isabella.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie sin inmutarse.

Michael frunció el ceño y la miró sorprendido.

— ¿De acuerdo? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Sin dudas asombrado ante la actitud de Isabella.

—Sí, Michael, de acuerdo —se volvió a colocar las gafas de sol y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo cuando puso la mano en el pomo se giró para mirarle de nuevo. —Te comunico que no voy a actuar en ningún concierto de los programados en la continuación de la gira por la Costa Oeste del país. Puedes ir anulándolos y devolviendo el dinero a todos mis fans. Yo me encargaré de hacer un comunicado oficial cuando considere oportuno.

— ¿¡Cómo! —Chilló Michael levantándose del asiento como si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Si tú no haces lo que te pido de buenas maneras tendré que ponerme a malas contigo, Michael —se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente. —Si Edward vuelve, hay gira. Si no vuelve…

Michael tenía la boca completamente abierta y parecía al borde de la aneurisma cerebral.

—…no hay gira —terminó Bella encogiéndose de hombros tras su pausa teatral.

Abrió la puerta finalmente y salió tras ella sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Se sentía poderosa y más viva que nunca. No volvió la vista atrás y caminó hacia la recepción sin dejar de sonreír recordando la cara de idiota de Michael.

—Adiós, Sue —se despidió de la recepcionista cuando salía.

—Señorita Swan, espere un momento, por favor…

—Adiós. Sue —repitió recalcando las palabras detenidamente.

Escuchó las órdenes de Michael por el interfono y negó con la cabeza. Si pensaba que esa estúpida recepcionista iba a detenerla lo llevaba claro. La escuchó salir de detrás del mostrador y sus pasos acelerados.

— ¡Isabella, por favor…! —exclamaba a sus espaldas. —El señor Newton…

El señor Newton le tocaba los cojones. Siguió andando ignorando la voz nasal de la muchacha y fue hasta el Volvo. Se montó y sonrió a Sue que estaba al lado de la ventanilla del conductor moviendo los labios sin parar y señalando hacia los estudios. Le sonrió lo más terroríficamente que ella sabía, enseñándole todos los dientes. Sue cerró la boca instantáneamente. Arrancó el coche y dio marcha atrás. Encendió el reproductor del coche de Edward y sonrió al escuchar la canción que sonaba. Era suya.

Fue cantando hasta llegar a su apartamento y se agachó ligeramente al ver a los paparazzis todavía en el portal de su edificio. En serio, ¿es que no tenían vidas propias? Gruñó un poco y fue al garaje. Cuando aparcó el Volvo en el lugar en el que estaba antes Edward salió de detrás del Jeep de Emmett. Casi le da un infarto.

— ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! —Gritó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Edward fue hacia ella y le abrió la puerta con semblante serio. Bueno, serio no sería exacto, la palabra que mejor le definía era intimidante. Sus ojos verdes llameaban enfadados, sus labios formaban una línea recta y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza. La brusquedad con la que abrió la puerta fue solo un plus más a tener en cuenta. Estaba que echaba chispas.

Bella salió intentando no tener en cuenta su cabreo, estiró los brazos y los pasó por sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos en su nuca. Edward puso las manos en su cintura e intentó apartarla de él.

—Bella, ¿tienes idea del cabreo que llevo?

—Me hago una ligera idea… —murmuró con una sonrisita.

— ¿Tú me ves reírme? —soltó con el enfado plasmado en su voz.

Bella rodó los ojos y se acercó para besar sus labios, solo un roce porque él se echó hacia atrás.

—No te va a servir esta vez —le dijo mirando hacia el techo. —Te has llevado mi coche, Bella, me has robado las llaves y has salido a la calle tú sola con todo lo que hay allí fuera. ¿Y si las hienas te siguen y provocan un accidente? ¿Y si pinchas una rueda y te quedas tirada en una cuneta? ¿Y si…?

— ¡Edward! —Gritó intentando aguantarse la risa. — ¿Vas a dejar de decir tonterías? Estoy bien, sana y salva. Sé conducir y si tuviera que cambiar una rueda podría hacerlo perfectamente.

Él la miró levantando una ceja.

—Vale —admitió rodando los ojos—, eso no podría hacerlo. ¡Pero estoy bien! ¿Vas a seguir enfadado conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí, por Dios! —Exclamó llevando las manos a su cintura y atrayéndola a él. —Eres una cabezota, Bella. Te importa un pito que te diga una cosa u otra, tú tienes que hacer siempre lo que te apetece. ¿Entiendes que eso siempre es el motivo de tus cagadas?

Bella se le quedó mirando a los ojos unos segundos. Edward abrió la boca para seguir con su bronca cuando ella habló.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin estos sermones?

Él se quedó bloqueado. ¿Estaba sonriendo como una idiota? Normalmente su respuesta a sus sermones era una frase envenenada, no una sonrisa radiante acompañada de ojos brillantes y destellantes de emociones.

Para rematar, se acercó a él y le besó con fuerza, llevando la mano a su pelo y apretándose a él tantísimo que sentía todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaría enfadado, pero eso no podía soportarlo. Llevó una mano a la nuca de ella y abrió la boca para recibir su lengua con ganas. Su otra mano se deslizó bajo su camiseta y acarició su espalda arriba y abajo.

Se separaron buscando oxígeno y Bella sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Edward respiraba entrecortado y parte de su enfado había dejado paso a un calentón de los gordos. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba su pelo y besó el tope de su cabeza.

—Me descentras, Isabella —murmuró abrazándola.

—Lo sé —rió ella en su cuello.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué coño has hecho?

—Lo que tenía que hacer, Edward. Ni más ni menos —le dio un beso en el hueco detrás de su oreja. —He hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**(1)** Mala hostia: mal carácter o malas intenciones: tener mala hostia; poner de mala hostia.

**(2)** Darse el lote: significa compartir con otra persona (del sexo opuesto, como regla general) una sesión de besos y caricias (incluye por tanto manosear y sobar a la pareja) pero sin llegar hasta el final, es decir, sin llegar a consumar el acto sexual. Utilizado en España.

**(3) **Ni de Coña: ni de broma.

**(4) **Ñu: animal. Antílopes de África. El género pertenece a la familia de los bóvidos.

**Diccionario de traducciones cortesía de Konnyxa, es mi chica-diccionario-andante jajajaja**

**Bueno, parece que Bella ha decidido tomar el control de la situación y ha dejado a Mike acojonado con el suspenso de la gira. Qué os parece? Yo creo que es lo que tenía que hacer, que se joda Mike! Que no hubiera despedido a Edward! **

**Y Edward asustado por los paparazzis? Q mono... jejejejeje**

**Intentaré actualizar prontito! Hasta entoces, algún review? **

**Mil besitos, mis estrellas!**


	30. Outtake El pasado de Bella

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

Mis queridas estrellas, lo prometido es deuda... Hace un tiempo os dije que iba a subir un capítulo con la historia del pasado de Bella, tan bien cuidado por ella y tan oculto durante toda esta historia. Os dije que sería a su vuelta a NY, así que... aquí lo tenéis! Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Quiero dar las gracias a mi querida beta Constanza "Konnyxa" Moreno que está siendo un gran apoyo y ayuda incondicional para mí. Para encontrarla entrad en www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios, ya sabéis).

Y sin enrollarme más aquí os dejo vuestro regalo. Gracias por estar ahí!

* * *

**OUTTAKE — El pasado de Bella**

_Si en media hora no está aquí voy a odiarle por el resto de mi vida…_

_._

_._

_._

Miré el reloj una y otra vez y no había ni rastro de mi madre. Me giré hacia Charlie y suspiré fuertemente.

—Tranquila Bells, llegará a tiempo.

—Espero que tengas razón. Sigo sin entender por qué hoy ha tenido que trabajar hasta tan tarde sabiendo lo importante que es esto para mí.

Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia delante.

El escenario estaba ya iluminado y en el centro se podía ver el atril con el micrófono desde el que iban a presentar la gala de premios. La Sala de Congresos de Port Angeles había sido acondicionada para la entrega de Premios a las Nuevas Promesas de la Música de la Península de Olympic, premios más conocidos como los OLYMPUS, coloquialmente. No eran unos premios de gran prestigio ni conocidos en todo el país, pero era el primer premio al que me habían nominado gracias a mi voz.

Vi a Cayo Vulturi al fondo de la sala. Había aparecido en mi vida hacía unos meses, en uno de los muchos certámenes musicales de mi instituto en Forks. En cuanto el certamen terminó se acercó a mí y me dio su tarjeta, diciéndome que mi voz era lo más maravilloso que había escuchado en muchos años y que tenía futuro en el mundo de la música. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Yo futuro en el mundo de la música? Casi me rio en su cara cuando lo dijo. Me pidió hablar con mi padre, ya que yo solamente tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos en ese entonces y, tres meses después, mi primer single sonaba en la Estación de radio de Forks. Otros dos meses después fue el turno de las Estaciones radiofónicas de la Península de Olympic, en Port Angeles. Mi canción sonaba en todas las tiendas, bares y peluquerías. ¡Incluso la gente me reconocía por la calle! Sentí los primeros coletazos de la fama, aunque solo fuera en la ciudad más cercana a mi pueblo natal. Y, como un rayo de esperanza de que lo que el señor Vulturi había dicho podía hacerse realidad, llegó mi primera nominación a un premio. Había sido nominada a Voz del Año. Me sentí casi morir cuando Cayo llamó para comunicárselo a mi padre.

Todavía recuerdo las lágrimas de mi madre al enterarse…

.

.

.

En la sala el murmullo de voces era ensordecedor. Yo no podía dejar de mirar el reloj, ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara. Y ni rastro de Renée. Empezaba a tener dolor de cuello de tantas veces que me había girado hacia la puerta esperando verla aparecer.

Entonces, las luces se apagaron y la gala comenzó. Una mujer vestida de negro y con un horrible moño salió al escenario y empezó a hablar. Sé que debería haber hecho caso a lo que la mujer en el escenario decía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que mi madre se estaba perdiendo eso por su estúpido trabajo. Parece que le importaba más que su propia hija. ¡Joder!, qué egoísta era Renée. Siempre me lo había demostrado, pero con esto me lo dejaba más que claro. El día más importante de mi vida, el día en que podía recibir mi primer premio como cantante, y ella decidía que era más importante su trabajo que mi sueño.

Solía quedarse casi a diario hasta tarde trabajando, pero no creí que ese día fuera a hacerlo. Era ayudante del Alcalde de Forks. Normalmente trabajaba por las mañanas exclusivamente, pero esos últimos días habían tenido más trabajo ya que se acercaban a paso rápido las elecciones a la alcaldía. Siempre andaba de aquí para allá con documentos importantes y su perpetua carpeta negra bajo el brazo. Pero ese día era _mi_ día. Joder. Mi madre era una egoísta de mierda.

No atendí a nada de lo que esa presentadora dijo, pero cuando noté la mano de Charlie apretando la mía supe que había llegado el momento. Me tensé en mi asiento mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablando de los nominados a Voz del Año. No tengo ni idea de quienes eran los otros tres nominados, allí no había vídeos ni nada del estilo MTV Music Awards. Pero de repente, esa mujer dijo mi nombre y la sala estalló en aplausos.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó mi padre a mi lado. — ¡Eres tú, cariño! ¡Has ganado!

Me levanté sin saber muy bien cómo. Mis músculos, reticentes, funcionaban por inercia. Había ganado y casi no podía creérmelo. Mi primer premio…

Y mi madre no estaba allí.

Conforme caminaba hacia el escenario mis pensamientos solo iban hacia mi madre una y otra vez. Estaba enfadada. Una parte de mí estaba feliz pero era totalmente cubierta por ese sentimiento de cabreo hacia mi madre. No podía creer que no estuviera allí.

Recogí mi premio, dije algunas palabras que no recuerdo muy bien y agradecí a Charlie pero no a Renée.

_¡Que se joda!, que hubiera estado aquí. _

Cuando la gala terminó, obviamente había un pequeño festejo para celebrar a los ganadores ese año, pero Charlie y yo nos montamos en el coche patrulla y tomamos la carretera en dirección a Forks, evadiendo a todos; de seguro Charlie era consciente de mi gran enfado.

—Bells… Deberías estar radiante de alegría.

—Lo estaría si la egoísta de mi madre hubiera pasado del culo del gilipollasdel Alcalde y hubiera venido a ver la entrega de los malditos premios.

— ¡Isabella! —Exclamó mi padre golpeando el volante. —Estás hablando de tu madre, no seas irrespetuosa.

—Ella es la que debería ser respetuosa conmigo y comportarse como una buena madre.

—No voy a permitir que hables así de tu madre. Sabes que tendrá una buena razón para no haber venido, ella…

— ¡Y una mierda! —Grité golpeando el suelo con el pie. —No quiero excusas que tengan que ver con el Alcalde, las elecciones o las fotocopias de mierda que debía hacer antes de marcharse.

Charlie bufó a mi lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Me pregunto de dónde has sacado esa manera de hablar tan horrible. Seguro que el chico McCarty influye de manera negativa en ti…

—No metas a mis amigos en esto, Charlie. —Tomé aire para tranquilizarme. —Ellos han estado mucho más interesados en la gala que mi propia madre.

_La gilipollas de mi madre_, añadí mentalmente.

Alice me había mandado tres mensajes de texto durante la gala y a la salida tenía un mensaje de voz en el que todos ellos gritaban preguntándome qué había pasado, diciendo que seguro había ganado porque era la mejor.

Mis amigos, lo mejor de mi vida sin duda. Si hubiera sabido esto les hubiera dicho a ellos que vinieran en vez de a mis padres, tal vez de ese modo me sentiría más reconfortada, acompañada y querida.

Charlie era buena gente, pero sinceramente, era un calzonazos **(1)**.

Miré por la ventanilla. Maldito clima lluvioso. Llevaba dos días lloviendo sin parar y estaba harta de ver agua y más agua por todas partes. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y observé los charcos iluminados por los focos del coche patrulla de mi padre.

De repente el sonido de la radio me sobresaltó.

—Charlie, aquí Billy, ¿me oyes?

Mi padre cogió la radio y presionó el botón para hablar.

—Sí, Billy, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ha habido un accidente en la carretera hacia Port Angeles…

—Estoy en ella ahora mismo, Billy. ¿En qué kilómetro?

—Esto… En el… kilómetro veinticinco.

—Estamos cerca, paro enseguida.

— ¿Charlie?

—Dime.

Hubo una pausa larga, no sé el tiempo que pasaría pero casi creí que Billy había cortado la comunicación. No fue así.

—Es Renée…

— ¿Qué? —Chilló mi padre.

Yo abrí muchísimo los ojos y miré hacia la radio.

—Sí, Charlie. —La voz de Billy sonaba horrible al otro lado de la radio, —tu mujer ha tenido un accidente con el coche.

Me quedé helada. El corazón dejó de latirme en ese mismo instante. Mi madre. Un accidente. Coche. Carretera.

No era capaz de hilar los pensamientos. No podía pensar con claridad. Me quedé mirando la radio mientras notaba un picor tremendo en los ojos. Sentí mi cuerpo irse hacia atrás. Supongo que mi padre pisó el acelerador a fondo pero no estoy segura, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces con demasiada claridad.

Solo recuerdo cosas sueltas.

Las luces de la ambulancia…

El frenazo de Charlie al llegar al lugar...

El sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo del coche…

No podía moverme. Estaba agarrotada. Completamente inmóvil sobre el asiento del coche, parecía un bulto echado ahí.

De repente recuerdo estar fuera, bajo la intensa lluvia que me mojaba entera.

Gritos…

Gente yendo y viniendo.

Un policía se acerca a mí y me dice que vuelva al coche.

No quiero irme al coche. _¡Es mi madre! _Quería gritarlo pero no me salían las palabras, las tenía formando un nudo en mi garganta, casi impidiéndome respirar.

Charlie arrodillado en el suelo.

Una manta de esas térmicas, de color plateado. ¿Qué cubre?

¡Oh! No puede ser…

Recuerdo escuchar los sollozos de mi padre entremezclados con el sonido de la lluvia.

No.

No…

No puede ser…

Estoy paralizada detrás de Charlie. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? No sé si lloro o no, las lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia. Siento una terrible opresión en el pecho.

De repente Charlie se da la vuelta y veo que abraza el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre. Veo su pelo rubio. Sé que es ella y que ya no está.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Vuelve al coche!

Los gritos de Charlie me sobresaltan. Jamás me había gritado así. Su mirada está llena de odio. Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr hacia el coche. Los sollozos me impiden respirar, no veo por donde ando, no puedo coger aire. De repente estoy en el suelo. ¿Me he caído? No lo sé y no me importa. Me abrazo a mis rodillas tratando de aferrarme a mi misma y lloro bajo la lluvia… con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedan.

.

.

.

No sé cómo ni cuánto tiempo después, pero estoy en mi casa. Llevo el pelo y la ropa mojados. Me duele el codo por la caída. Pero no me importa, es mucho peor el dolor que siento en el pecho.

—Voy a marcharme a preparar todo, Bella…

Las palabras de Charlie suenan dentro de mi cabeza como en otra dimensión, como si las dijera alguien en otro idioma. Asiento como una autómata. Siento su mano en mi hombro y poco después escucho la puerta cerrarse. Estoy sola en casa. Sola.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, descalza y en ropa interior. No tengo ni idea de qué he hecho con mi ropa. Camino hacia mi escritorio y me siento en la silla cercana a la ventana.

¿Qué hago aquí?

¿Qué ha pasado?

Miro a mí alrededor intentando comprender lo que ha pasado, cuando veo un paquete sobre mi cama. Es un regalo envuelto en papel de color azul cielo y lleva un lazo azul oscuro. Frunzo el ceño y lo abro. Es una cinta de vídeo. No tengo ni puta idea de qué puede ser ni de quién lo dejó ahí. Me levanto de la silla y voy hasta mi combo de televisión y vídeo, introduzco la cinta y me siento sobre la orilla de la cama.

Y mi corazón se rompe dentro de mi pecho cuando la película empieza.

— _¡Hola, cariño!_

Es ella.

Ahogo un sollozo y me tapo la boca con la mano.

—_Este vídeo es para decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti y de que vayas a recibir este premio por tu maravillosa voz. Sé que todavía no se sabe el ganador seguro pero yo sé que eres tú, mi niña… Tú voz es lo más precioso del mundo entero y sé que vas a llegar muy lejos. _

Las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas.

Está tan guapa… y sonríe sin parar, mirando a la cámara con ojos brillantes.

—_Te quiero, princesa. —_Lanza un beso._ —No lo olvides nunca. Siempre voy a estar allí, apoyándote hagas lo que hagas. Siempre serás mi niñita, mi sol y mi cielo. Mi niña cantante… _

Sonríe y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Me abrazo a mi misma sobre la cama, mientras la imagen de mi madre se congela en la pantalla.

Me balanceo adelante y atrás.

Lloro y lloro. Mi llanto alcanza niveles insospechados para mi ¿Es posible sentir tanto dolor? Nunca he llorado tanto. Nunca he sufrido así…

Y de repente, la claridad viene a mí.

Es mi culpa. Es mi puta culpa.

Se dirigía a la gala. Llovía y ella iba demasiado deprisa.

Ha sido mi culpa.

Mi madre está muerta por mi culpa.

Puñaladas. Todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera recibiendo puñaladas por doquier, pero se centran principalmente en mi pecho.

Grito y me levanto de la cama para dar una patada a la silla y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación. Grito y me araño la piel de los brazos sintiendo que es el fin de todo. Ya nada tiene sentido… mi madre no está conmigo y todo es mi maldita culpa.

De repente unos brazos me agarran con fuerza y lucho por escapar de ellos. Oigo voces que intentan calmarme pero no puedo dejar de llorar ni de golpear y empujar a quienes sean que están ahí.

Varias manos me cogen los brazos y consiguen sentarme en la cama. Noto que me echan una manta por encima. Escucho voces que conozco pero no identifico. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas y bañan mi rostro. Me duele la garganta. Me escuecen los ojos. Me rasga el alma.

Y en algún momento me quedo dormida.

Pero tengo pesadillas. Mi madre conduce hacia Port Angeles, deprisa, preocupada por no llegar a mi entrega de premios. Un lobo se cruza en su camino y frena para no llevárselo por delante. El coche se desliza. Veo su rostro sonriendo como en el vídeo mientras habla: _Siempre serás mi niñita, mi sol y mi cielo… _

Grito y me levanto asustada, sin saber si ha ocurrido de verdad o si solamente ha sido una terrible pesadilla sin sentido.

—Bells…

La voz de Rosalie. Miro sus ojos y en ese momento sé que todo es verdad.

—Mamá… —sollozo fuertemente.

Y siento sus brazos a mí alrededor abrazándome con fuerza.

.

.

.

Mi siguiente recuerdo de esos días es el funeral. Charlie se empeñó en enterrarla, yo prefería haberla incinerado, pero mi palabra no contó en absoluto.

No lloré entonces. No me quedaban lágrimas, era un trapo sin vida. Vi todo como si se tratara de una película, como si lo viera desde fuera y no estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Estuve al lado de Charlie pero no nos tocamos. Sabía que él me culpaba. Yo me culpaba. Todo eso había pasado por mi estúpido premio. Mi madre había muerto por mi culpa.

Ver su ataúd siendo sepultado bajo la tierra fue terrorífico. Comencé a convulsionarme por los sollozos, pero no me cayó ni una sola lágrima. Charlie me miró con sus ojos marrones iguales a los míos y vi la tristeza en ellos. Quería que me abrazara, que me dijera que no era mi culpa, que me consolara y que acariciara mi espalda, que me sostuviera y yo sostenerlo. Pero no lo hizo. Miró de nuevo hacia el ataúd y después se dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar a través del cementerio.

Si mis amigos no hubieran estado allí no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Alice me abrazó hasta lo imposible. Jasper me acarició el pelo todas las noches hasta que me quedaba dormida. Emmett hacía bromas sin parar para arrancarme alguna triste sonrisa. Rosalie estaba siempre allí cuando abría los ojos. Fueron dos semanas en las que ellos estuvieron allí siempre, creo que incluso dormían en mi habitación o se turnaban para hacerlo. Les quise más que a nada en ese puto mundo por ello.

Pero Charlie no estuvo allí.

Me miraba con sus ojos tristes y abría la boca para decir algo mientras comíamos, pero la cerraba enseguida y se centraba en su plato. Y yo me hundía en mis pensamientos, en mi culpa y en mi arrepentimiento.

Dos meses después recibí la llamada de Cayo. Una discográfica me quería. Me habían ofrecido un contrato para que grabara un disco con ellos. Una parte de mí se alegró, pero había pensado seriamente dejar todo el mundo de la música, después de todo… fue lo que se llevó a mi madre lejos de mi vida. Debía ir a Nueva York, trasladarme allí. Debía dejar a Charlie solo. Debía dejar a mis amigos. No podía hacer eso. Le dije a Cayo que no, pero él me dijo que lo pensara unos días, que no había prisa. Acepté el pensarlo.

Tres días después estaba sentada en mi cama, con la mirada perdida mientras daba vueltas en la mano a la cinta de vídeo de mi madre. Unos minutos después puse el vídeo y supe que tenía que aceptar. Mi madre confió en mí y debía intentarlo por ella, para obtener su perdón y tal vez expiar mis culpas. Si conseguía triunfar sería la manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo sentía, lo terriblemente culpable que me sentía por haberla perdido. Sería la manera de demostrarle que ella no había confiado en falso por mí, que su niñita ya era una mujer que iba a triunfar y que lo iba a hacer todo por ella.

.

.

.

Un mes después, atravesé las puertas del aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York acompañada de las mejores personas que existían en mi mundo: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi apoyo y mi vida.

Lo haría por ella.

_Lo haré por ti, mamá._

* * *

**(1) Calzonazos:** Hombre débil y condescendiente que se deja manejar fácilmente, especialmente por su mujer. No varía en plural.

**Ahora ya conocemos el pasado de Bella, puede que así sea más sencillo entender su manera de ser...  
**

**Prontito nuevo capi, pero de momento... algún review?  
**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	31. Pequeña mudanza

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola amores! Después del Outtake especial sobre el pasado de Bella volvemos a la historia en sí. Recordemos que Bella fue a hablar con Mike Newton para decirle que si Edward no recuperaba su puesto de trabajo... no habría gira. Ahí vamos.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a mi queridísima beta Constanza Moreno, Konnyxa de Betas FFAD por haber beteado este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz, para encontrarla entrad en www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /. Decir que eres un amor es quedarme cortaaaa!**

Y muchísimas gracias a todas las que me leeis, dejéis o no reviews, sé que estáis ahí y eso me da fuerzas para seguir. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y también a todas anónimas. Sois lo mejor del mundo!

* * *

**Capítulo 30. Pequeña mudanza.**

— ¿Tú crees que esto es normal, Isabella?

Incluso James podría escuchar los gritos de Cayo desde su portería en el edificio.

Cayo estaba como un loco dando vueltas por su salón sin parar de llevarse las manos al pelo, dejándolo despeinado como ella jamás lo había visto en todo el tiempo que le conocía. La gomina de Cayo parecía no haber superado la prueba a la que Bella la había sometido.

—No puedes amenazar con suspender una gira, ¿estás loca? —gritaba sin parar— ¡Ni por Edward ni por nadie! ¿Es que tú no le has dicho que esto es una puta locura? —dijo esto último mirando a Edward con los ojos totalmente desorbitados.

Edward respiró hondo y asintió.

— ¿Y crees que a mí me haría caso por alguna razón en especial? —le preguntó con tono cansado.

Había intentado convencerla de dar marcha atrás de mil maneras diferentes, incluso la amenazó con no volver a echar un polvo con ella. Su respuesta fue reírse despreocupada y tocarle el paquete mientras se acercaba a besarle como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Aún recordaba sus palabras _–No hagas amenazas que sabes que no podrás cumplir, Cullen–. _

Y ahí estaban, intentando buscar una solución a la nueva ocurrencia de la gran estrella Isabella Swan.

Jasper la miraba serio mientras la pantalla de su teléfono no dejaba de iluminarse encima de la mesa. Había optado por quitarle el sonido y dejar que las llamadas se fueran acumulando. No pensaba volver a contestar a ninguna llamada de la discográfica. Después de tres conversaciones más que incómodas con Sue y dos con el mismísimo señor Newton, no tenía ganas de más gritos, amenazas de querellas, ni mierdas de esas. Estaba algo enfadado con Bella por lo que había liado, pero sabía perfectamente cómo era su amiga y en el fondo admiraba su firmeza y sus valores.

Bella se encontraba acostada en el sofá mientras ojeaba despreocupada una revista, pasando completamente de Cayo y sus gritos. El día anterior había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Si Michael Newton era imbécil no era su problema. Lo que dijo lo dijo completamente en serio, si Edward no volvía a su antiguo puesto de trabajo no habría gira y punto, fin de la discusión. Michael podía ser muy cabezota, pero no tenía ni idea de que ella podía serlo muchísimo más.

—Bella…

Se volvió hacia la voz de Edward, que la miraba con el cansancio escrito en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no piensas en tus fans en vez de en mí?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No.

—Bella, en serio, ¿crees que ellos se merecen algo así?

Bella esta vez tomó aire lentamente y pasó una página de la revista con total tranquilidad.

—No hay gira, Edward, digas lo que digas. No. Hay. Gira. Lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro.

— ¡Joder! —gritó él levantándose del sofá y colocándose delante del ventanal. Se llevó una mano al pelo y resopló empezando a sentirse sobrepasado con la situación.

Bella le observó por el rabillo del ojo. No quería que él se enfadara con ella por eso, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera.

—De acuerdo, Isabella —empezó Cayo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. — ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas con esto?

—Lo intuyo —murmuró sin dejar de mirar la revista.

—Si Michael decide denunciarte por incumplimiento de contrato va a ganar. Te echará del sello discográfico, y si eso ocurre no lo tendrás fácil para seguir adelante. Conociéndole, seguro que se ocupa de que todo el mundo sepa lo que ha pasado, ¿y cómo crees que suena esto si lo escucha alguien desde fuera? Isabella… estoy hablándote, ¡¿podrías dejar esa puta revista y hacerme caso?

Bella levantó la mirada de la revista e inhaló aire lentamente, intentando no cabrearse ni ponerse a gritar como una loca. Simplemente se recostó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias —continúo Cayo. —Toda la gente importante del mundo de la música sabrá lo que has hecho, sabrán que has anulado tu gira porque te has enrollado con tu asesor…

— ¡No la he anulado por eso! —chilló ella mirándole enfadada.

—Bella, piénsalo, sopésalo… Esa es la razón real. —le habló con su tono de voz más relajado, como si hablara con una niña pequeña. —Edward y tú habéis empezado una relación prohibida, los dos lo sabíais, os advertí acerca de ello y pasasteis de mí como de la mierda. Antes o después las cosas salen a la luz y hay que saber asumir las consecuencias. No puedes comportarte como si fueras la reina del mundo y todos tuvieran que ceder ante tus caprichos.

—Cayo, no vayas por ahí… —cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hasta diez para relajarse. —Esto no es un puto capricho…

— ¿De verdad? —gritó acercándose a ella. — ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto, Bella? Porque no me irás a decir que esta relación con Edward es más importante que tu carrera, no me digas que estás dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que has conseguido por un sencillo amorío de verano…

Edward se giró para observar a Cayo sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de decirte que cerrara la puta bocaza y dejara de decir estupideces, lo suyo no era un amorío de verano.

—Cayo… yo que tú retiraría eso que has dicho… —le aconsejó Jasper, que observaba cómo la cara de Bella iba pasando del rojo al morado en pocos segundos.

— ¿El qué, Jasper? —exclamó. — ¿El que es tan estúpida como para arriesgar años de éxito por cuatro polvos?

— ¡Vete de mi casa! —gritó Bella poniéndose de pie y mirándole con rabia mientras señalaba hacia la salida.

—Bella, tranquila. —Edward estaba tras ella y la cogió con suavidad por la cintura.

— ¡No! —chilló empujándolo para que no la agarrara. — ¿Has oído las mierdas que está diciendo? No voy a permitir que me hable así en mi propia casa. Vete ahora mismo, Cayo, ¡vete de mi puta casa!

Estaba fuera de sí, miraba a Cayo como si fuera a saltar sobre él y empezar a golpearle. Sintió los ojos llenándose de lágrimas producto de la rabia que la embargaba. Jamás pensó que él fuera a hablarle de esa manera.

—De acuerdo —contestó su representante levantando las manos en el aire y andando hacia la salida, —me voy. Pero sabes que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, no voy a retractarme.

— ¡Que te vayas! —gritó Bella yendo tras él. Jasper se levantó del sofá y la cogió del brazo, haciendo que parara. — ¡Vete a la mierda, Cayo! ¡Y no vuelvas!

Cayo caminó hasta la puerta seguido de cerca por Emmett, que había aparecido al escuchar cómo la conversación subía de temperatura. Le abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo despedida justo antes de que saliera y cerrara tras él.

—Bells… tranquilízate… —le pedía Jasper acariciando su espalda.

Ella seguía estancada en su lugar, de pie mirando hacia la puerta. Respiraba entrecortada, fuertemente, sintiendo como si no entrara el suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—Quiero… irme… necesito… irme… —hablaba entre respiraciones, notando su corazón latir demasiado deprisa en su pecho. —No puedo…no… puedo… respirar…

Sintió unos brazos cogiéndola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo. Aspiró el aroma del pecho en el que dejó caer su cabeza y supo que era su puerto seguro, que ahí podía descansar. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

—Voy a meter también este vestido de Carolina Herrera…

—Alice, se va a casa de Edward, no a un cóctel benéfico.

— ¿Por qué nadie entiende que es importante estar siempre presentable y bien vestido?

—La pregunta es otra, Allie, ¿por qué no entiendes _tú_ que no todos estamos tan locos por la moda como tú?

—Rosalie Hale. Espero que no estés diciendo eso en serio, aún sabiendo que voy a ser yo la que diseñe tu vestido de novia…

Bella frunció el ceño. Ese sueño era de lo más extraño. Las voces de sus amigas eran tan reales que parecían estar ahí a su lado. Incluso sus risas sonaban iguales que en la realidad.

—Mira, se está despertando…

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las caras preocupadas de Rosalie y Alice. Las dos sonrieron a la vez en cuanto vieron que despertaba.

—Menudo susto nos has dado, Bells —dijo Alice acostándose a su lado en la cama. —Odio que tengas estos ataques de pánico.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella confundida. — ¿Ataque de pánico?

—Te has desmayado —le informó Rosalie apartándole el pelo de la cara.

— ¿En serio? No me acuerdo…

Alice se acercó más a ella y pasó el brazo por su cintura para abrazarla.

—Te has puesto muy nerviosa con Cayo antes. Ha sido algo parecido a lo que te pasó después de la presentación de Armani.

— ¡Alice! —la reprendió Rosalie mirándola mal. —No le recuerdes eso ahora…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño. —Solo lo digo para que sepa qué es lo que ha pasado, no para recordarle nada.

Bella suspiró y se llevó la mano –sobre la que Alice no estaba acostada– a la cabeza. Le dolía ligeramente.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? —les preguntó al recordar la conversación que les había escuchado y que resultó no ser un sueño.

—Tu maleta —dijo Rosalie enseñándole una camiseta que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Mi maleta? ¿Por qué?

—Te vas unos días.

— ¿A dónde?

—A mi casa.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada al escuchar la voz de Edward y le vio entrando en su habitación. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y sus ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas bajo sus preciosos ojos verdes. Iba vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro de Nike y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul.

— ¿Desde cuándo llevas chándal? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Él soltó una carcajada y se acercó hasta su cama. Se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sólo tú puedes llevar chándal? —le preguntó mirándola divertido aunque ella pudo apreciar el cansancio y la preocupación en sus ojos.—Te recuerdo que soy un desempleado, solo quiero ir cómodo para mi nueva vida ociosa.

—El día menos pensado os quemaré todos los chándal… —murmuró Alice incorporándose de la cama.

La escucharon decir no sé qué de Nike y Adidas mientras salía refunfuñando de la habitación. Sonrieron los tres.

—Bueno, esto ya está —dijo Rosalie cerrando la maleta. —Os dejaré un ratito a solas. Nada de ejercicio en horizontal ¿eh?

Salió de la habitación entre risitas mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza. Bella se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, que pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Me has vuelto a asustar, Bella…

—Lo siento.

—No deberías ponerte como te pones —jugaba despreocupadamente con un mechón de su cabello. —Tienes que aprender a tomarte las cosas con más tranquilidad, sabes que cuando te pones tan nerviosa tu cuerpo reacciona así. Y no tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo paso cuando te veo desmayarte sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Perdón…

Edward suspiró sonoramente y la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su frente. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Bella escuchaba su corazón latir rítmico en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Edward hacían dibujos imaginarios en su espalda.

— ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para hacer un pequeño viaje? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Si es contigo, siempre —levantó la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió.

Las comisuras de los labios de Edward se elevaron ligeramente y se acercó a besarla. Se tomó su tiempo en ese beso, saboreando sus labios y su lengua, mordisqueando con suavidad su labio inferior, profundizando en las sensaciones que provocaba esa boca en él. Bella se acercó a su cuerpo y llevó una mano a su nuca para acariciar su pelo mientras con la otra levantaba su camiseta y empezaba a recorrer la piel desnuda de su abdomen.

—No juegues con fuego, Bella… —murmuró él contra sus labios. —Nada de ejercicio horizontal.

—Solo será un momento…

Se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y besándole con pasión. Edward rió entre dientes y llevó las manos a su cintura para apartarla de él.

—Eres temible, Swan.

Bella soltó un quejido lastimero y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Necesitas tener reposo —le dijo él moviéndose para levantarse de la cama con cuidado mientras quitaba a Bella de sus piernas.

—Necesito echar un polvo —soltó ella mirándole con enfado. —Eso es lo que necesito.

Edward rió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos, ninfómana. Levántate y dúchate, luego nos iremos a mi apartamento.

—Que sepas que cuando lleguemos allí voy a follar contigo —le contestó levantándose de la cama con gesto serio. —Lo quieras o no.

— ¿Vas a obligarme? —la miró levantando una ceja.

—No será necesario, Cullen…

Se acercó a él caminando lentamente, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Se detuvo justo delante y se puso de puntillas. Sacó la lengua mirándole juguetona para recorrer sus labios lentamente mientras se movía de manera que su pelvis acariciaba su pene, llevando las caderas de un lado a otro, adelante y atrás, sin dejar de jugar con su lengua. Edward hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no cogerla por el trasero y tirarla encima de la cama para arrancarle esa ridícula camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y follarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Bella se separó de él y fue caminando hacia el baño sin dejar de sonreír. Él rió entre dientes mirándola menear ese bonito culo mientras andaba. Le había dejado con un gran problema entre las piernas, pero lo solucionarían en cuanto llegaran a su casa, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Ni reposo ni hostias.

.

.

.

Edward aparcó el Volvo en la misma calle de su apartamento, tuvieron suerte. Ambos bajaron del coche poniéndose bien las gorras y las gafas de sol que llevaban. Decidieron no tentar a la suerte y salir de incógnito. Ningún paparazzi sabía dónde vivía Edward y no querían que eso cambiara. Él cogió la maleta de Bella y pasó el brazo por sus hombros para atraerla a su cuerpo. Fueron caminando hasta su portal y después subieron hasta el segundo piso.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos aquí… —murmuró Bella cuando entraron en el apartamento.

—Eso es porque eres una comodona que prefiere estar en su apartamento lleno de lujos antes que conmigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta para decirle que era idiota por pensar algo así, pero él había empezado a correr hasta su habitación mientras reía.

—Te voy a pillar, Edward —le amenazó sonriendo, —y ya sabes lo que va a pasar cuando lo haga…

Fue caminando sin dejar de sonreír hasta la habitación y se lo encontró tumbado en la cama sin camiseta ni pantalones. Se mordió el labio inferior. Edward y su maravilloso cuerpo de infarto estaban ahí tumbados, con esa sonrisita torcida que hacía que su clítoris aullara, aplaudiera e hiciera la ola. Los bóxer negros que llevaba eran un peligro para la salud mental y física de cualquier mujer en sus cinco sentidos y en las que no lo tenían, pues también. Se quedó parada a los pies de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bellita? —le preguntó Edward, pasándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. — ¿No vas a terminar lo que has empezado antes?

—No lo sé, Jack. No estoy segura de querer terminarlo…

Edward rió y, en un rápido movimiento se arrastró por la cama y la cogió del brazo lanzándola sobre el colchón mientras ella chillaba. La tumbó de espaldas y se puso sobre ella apoyándose en los codos. La miró fijamente a los ojos con todo el poder de su verde mirada.

—Te voy a hacer un chequeo, Bella —la manera en que lo dijo hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina —por recomendación médica tengo que tomarte la temperatura…

— ¿Y qué vas a utilizar? —preguntó con falsa inocencia. — ¿Tu termómetro?

Edward sonrió y acabó con el poco espacio que los separaba para besarla con pasión. Bella llevó las manos a su pelo y tiró ligeramente de algunos mechones conforme el beso fue convirtiéndose en uno más demandante. Una de las manos de Edward ya estaba bajo su camiseta, acariciando su estómago y subiendo hacia sus pechos.

— ¿Por qué tú llevas tan poca ropa y yo todavía llevo esto puesto? —le preguntó ella mientras besaba su cuello. —Doc, para hacerme el chequeo debo estar igual que tú.

Edward se incorporó ligeramente para observarla y regalarle la sonrisa torcida más sexy del planeta.

—Lo solucionamos ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, ambos estaban sentados, desnudos y abrazados en el sofá del salón mientras veían la tele. Sus cuerpos estando solamente cubiertos por una fina manta de color negro.

—Creo que esas imágenes no te hacen justicia —murmuró Bella mientras se metía una patata chip en la boca.

—Tengo cara de susto…

Estaban viendo sus propias imágenes saliendo del aeropuerto el día anterior. Se trataba de un programa de cotilleo puro y duro en el que estaban analizando todos sus gestos para saber qué tipo de relación tenían, desde hacía cuánto estaban juntos y si en realidad era amor o de lo contrario, si era solo para conseguir más atención por parte del público. Realmente patético…

—Tienes que aprender a sonreír delante de ellos —dijo Bella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. —No puedo permitir que me saquen fotografías en todas partes con alguien con ese careto de acojone.

Se echó a reír, pero Edward no encontró nada gracioso en sus palabras.

—Es fácil decirlo, Bella, pero te recuerdo que yo no llevo ni dos días metido en esta mierda como para saber cómo fingir delante de ellos.

—No te enfades, Edward… Yo te enseñaré a fingir.

—Esa frase ha sonado fatal.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿_Yo te enseñaré a fingir_? —se giró a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. —Espero que no finjas en nada más aparte que delante de esas hienas, por la parte que me toca…

Bella le dio un golpe en el hombro echándose a reír.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir pero de todas maneras lo diré —pasó la mano por su pelo rebelde. —Contigo jamás he fingido y dudo mucho que tenga que hacerlo alguna vez. Eres increíble en todo lo que me haces, Cullen…

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo igual de enorme que de petulante.

—Así que… increíble ¿eh?

—No empieces…

La cogió por la cintura y enterró la nariz en su cuello a la vez que reía encantadísimo de la vida. Bella rodó los ojos e intentó deshacerse de su abrazo.

—Suéltame, capullo. Odio cuando eres tan creído.

—Creído no, Bellita —besó su cuello sin dejar de sonreír, —el que vale, vale. No hay más.

Se echó a reír y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con él mientras dejaba que él la abrazara y siguiera regodeándose en sus habilidades sexuales.

— ¿Quieres que les diga eso a los paparazzis? —Soltó cuando se hartó de sus tonterías. —Puedo decirles que mi novio es un hacha en la cama, que me lleva a los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en toda mi puñetera vida…

Edward paró en seco y la miró muy serio.

—No vas a hacerlo.

Bella le mantuvo la mirada con suficiencia.

—Lo haré si no cierras la puta boca ahora mismo. Eres lo más pesado que ha parido madre…

— ¿Dejarás algún día de ser tan desagradable?

Le miró fijamente y sonrió con todos los dientes.

—El mismo día en que dejes de ser tan capullo.

Edward rió entre dientes y la abrazó. Muchísimas veces se planteaba qué coño había visto en esa mujer. Era desagradable, mal hablada, insoportable durante gran parte del día, irascible y una lista interminable de adjetivos negativos. La observó mirando la televisión mientras ella comía patatas. No pudo evitar estirar la mano para acariciar su cabeza. Bella era todas esas cosas, pero también era una mujer cariñosa, muy dulce en ocasiones, amiga de sus amigos, generosa, divertida y espontánea. Y debía admitir que gran parte de las cosas negativas tampoco lo eran tanto porque le atraían irremediablemente, por mucho que pensara que no podía ser normal que le atrajeran, no podía evitarlo.

—Te quiero —susurró mientras la observaba.

Bella volvió la cabeza y le miró sorprendida, con la boca llena de patatas.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —le preguntó escupiendo migas de su boca.

Edward arrugó el gesto y se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡Dios, Bella, eres asquerosa! Retiro lo dicho.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas y se lanzó sobre él para besarle.

—Cualquiera diría que eres una estrella mundial, famosa y que debe mantener las apariencias… —murmuró mientras ella le besaba por toda la cara— Si alguien te viera aquí y ahora, desnuda, comiendo patatas con la boca abierta, escupiendo y con esos pelos de loca…

Bella rió todavía más alto y Edward terminó riendo con ella mientras la abrazaba. Las bromas, risas y tocamientos entre carcajadas terminaron convirtiéndose en caricias, jadeos y gemidos…

.

.

.

Un rato indeterminado después, Edward abrió los ojos y vio a Bella dormida sobre su pecho, con el pelo cayendo por un lateral de su cuerpo. Le abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura y tenía la boca entreabierta. Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Se restregó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. Todavía era de noche. Miró el reloj del salón y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró e intentó desperezarse sin despertar a Bella, pero no lo consiguió.

—Hola… —susurró Bella con voz dormida.

—Hola —le dio un beso en la frente. — ¿Has dormido bien?

—Mmm…mmm.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Todavía tengo restos de patatas en las muelas.

—Ugh, Bella… No necesito conocer tantos detalles.

Bella rió apretando fuertemente su cintura. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Edward le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

— ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? —le preguntó de repente, Edward asintió para que continuara. —Que me tocaras algo en el piano.

Él levantó una ceja sorprendido.

—Nunca me has tocado nada, me gustaría oírte… —se encogió de hombros.

Edward suspiró fuertemente. Mantuvo una discusión interna sobre si debía decir o no lo que rondaba por su mente. Finalmente decidió decirlo, probablemente sería para mal pero iba a arriesgarse.

— ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mí? —le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

— ¿El qué? —murmuró Bella.

—Que me hablaras de tu familia.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y se preparó para la tempestad. Frunció los labios y miró al techo, notando como la respiración de Bella se volvía errática. De repente ella se incorporó y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Edward se levantó también y se sentó cruzando las piernas. La observó durante un rato mientras ella miraba al frente, seria, probablemente planteándose si gritarle como una loca por querer entrometerse otra vez en su vida o si levantarse con aire teatral para dejarle ahí plantado. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que sucedió en realidad.

—Mi madre murió por mi culpa.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella sin saber si lo había oído bien o no. Bella había hablado en un murmullo y dudó haber escuchado esas palabras en realidad.

— ¿Qué dices, Bella?

—Mi madre murió por mi culpa —repitió ella con algo más de voz.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?

Se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda desnuda.

—Porque es lo que pasó.

—Si no quieres contármelo no tienes por qué…

—No, Edward —lo interrumpió. Se giró para mirarle y cogió su mano, —quiero contártelo. Yo sé todo sobre ti, tu pasado y tu familia. Tú no sabes nada de mí. Confío en ti y sé que puedo contártelo, quiero hacerlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla. Bella tomó aire y volvió a mirar hacia la televisión que llevaba apagada varias horas.

—Me daban mi primer premio como cantante, tenía diecisiete años. Los entregaban en Port Angeles, cerca de Forks, de dónde yo soy. Mi madre no llegó a tiempo y yo me enfadé muchísimo con ella porque supuse que era por su trabajo y que prefería trabajar antes que acudir a la entrega de mi primer premio, con todo lo que eso suponía para mí —soltó todo el aire de los pulmones lentamente. —Cuando mi padre y yo nos fuimos de allí, nos avisaron por radio que había habido un accidente en la carretera. Mi padre es el Jefe de Policía de Forks, íbamos en el coche patrulla —añadió, ya que jamás le había hablado sobre él. —El accidente… Era mi madre…

—Bella…

Edward se incorporó y pasó un brazo por su cintura para abrazarla. Apoyó la cara en su hombro.

—Iba a la entrega de premios, no llegaba a tiempo, iba demasiado deprisa y tuvo un accidente —ahogó un sollozo. —Murió ahí mismo, en medio de la carretera sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

—No fue tu culpa, Bella —levantó la cabeza para mirarla y vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

— ¡Sí lo fue! —exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Si no hubiera venido a verme no hubiera tenido el accidente.

—Pero eso son cosas que pasan, no tuviste nada que ver con ello —acarició su mejilla y limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Me enfadé tantísimo con ella, Edward… —siguió mirando al frente con la mirada perdida. —Era mi madre, debía venir a la entrega y no llegó a tiempo, me cabreé y la insulté. Y ella… ella… murió…

Rompió a llorar dejando caer la cara entre sus manos, sintiendo el peso de toda la situación nuevamente, ya que el paso de los años no menguaba su dolor. Edward se apresuró a levantarse del sofá y se arrodilló delante de ella, envolviéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos para sostenerla mientras ella lloraba sin parar.

* * *

**Hemos abierto la Caja de Pandora... **

**Veremos qué pasa con Cayo, con la gira y con la continuación de la confesión de Bella en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces... algún review? **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	32. Tócame

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen en silencio, aunque no dejéis reviews sé que estáis allí y eso me hace muy feliz. También, por supuesto, a las que los dejáis y me decis que os encanta esta historia, que os llega dentro y que os hace comparar con cosas que os han pasado a vosotras. **

**Y, por supuesto, todo mi cariño para mi beta Konnyxa de FFAD que betea mis capis a la velocidad de la luz, eres un sol de mujer! **

**Ah, casi me olvido, en este capi tenemos momentos musicales. Un guiño especial a Salem, ella sabrá por qué lo digo, es una de nuestras canciones favoritas! ;) y ahora, muy importante, escuchar la última canción que toca Edward, es preciosa, en serio, la escuché y me enamoré instantáneamente. Este es el link, ya sabéis, quitad los espacios y listo **

** www . youtube watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU&feature=related**

**En serio, escuchadla, os transportará a la historia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 31. Tócame.**

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se calmó, pero la verdad es que en los brazos de Edward encontró el consuelo que necesitaba. Una vez pudo hablar sin que los sollozos entrecortaran su voz, le explicó a Edward todo lo que pasó. También le explicó cómo su padre se metió en su caparazón y dejó de hablar con ella sobre su madre, acerca de su firme convicción de que la culpaba a ella por todo lo que pasó y de cómo discutieron cuando ella empezó a salir en las revistas con fotos más que comprometidas.

—Si hubieras visto cómo se puso conmigo… —le decía mientras Edward acariciaba su espalda con cariño—. Gritó como un histérico, diciéndome que no tenía ninguna vergüenza actuando así, como una prostituta. ¡Me llamó puta! Me cabreé tanto que le colgué el teléfono. Y desde entonces hemos hablado muy de vez en cuando, no me gusta hablar con él, no me hace bien.

— ¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Porque me culpa por lo de mi madre y yo… yo… me siento culpable también.

—Pero no fue tu culpa, Bella.

Ella suspiró fuertemente. Edward estiró la mano para cogerla de la barbilla con ternura y girar su cara para que le mirara a la cara. Cuando vio sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas sintió que su corazón se encogía. De verdad que odiaba verla así, sentía su dolor como propio.

—Mírame. —Murmuró—. Los accidentes ocurren, cielo. No es algo de lo que podamos culpar a nadie, simplemente pasan y ya. No son justos en la mayoría de las ocasiones, eso es cierto, pero suceden y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo ni cambiarlo. Lo que le pasó a tu madre no fue tu culpa, Bella. Y seguro que tu padre no te culpa por ello.

—Tú no viste cómo me miraba cuando estábamos en aquella carretera…

Intentó volver la cara, pero la mano de Edward ejerció más fuerza en su barbilla para mantenerla mirando sus ojos.

— ¿Te has planteado alguna vez cómo debió sentirse tu padre cuando se encontró con eso tan inesperadamente?

Bella dio un respingo en su lugar. En realidad jamás se lo había planteado.

—Supón lo que sentirías tú si te pasara, cómo reaccionarías ante algo tan duro e impactante. Probablemente saltarías frente al primero que estuviera a tu lado, sin importar quién fuera.

Entonces se planteó qué sentiría si le pasara algo a él. ¡Joder!… Por supuesto que miraría mal a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, probablemente incluso le golpearía. Empezó a sentirse fatal y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

—Bella… —murmuró Edward justo antes de volver a abrazarla.

—Mi padre… —sollozó—. Charlie… Edward…

—Ssshhhh, cariño, no llores, todo está bien ahora… Estoy aquí contigo.

Se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, apretándose todo lo que pudo a él, incluso aunque no pudiera respirar bien. No le importaba, necesitaba sentirlo parte de ella. Se aferraba a su apoyo y confort.

Un rato después se separó de Edward ya más tranquila. Él la miró con un cariño infinito y le limpió las lágrimas esparcidas por sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—No sabes cómo odio verte llorar así…

—Lo siento. —Susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte por esto, Bella. —Le reprendió—. Sabes que estoy a tu lado para todo lo que sea necesario, sin importar qué sea. Te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Edward se acercó a besarla en los labios con dulzura.

—Gracias por compartir esto conmigo —murmuró dejando la frente apoyada en la de Bella.

—Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos y escucharme.

— ¿Sigues queriendo que te toque algo en el piano? —Le preguntó con un brillo de emoción reflejado en los ojos.

—Por supuesto —contestó con una triste sonrisa.

Edward se levantó del suelo en el que llevaba sentado desde que Bella empezó a relatarle la historia y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie dio un tirón a su brazo para atraerla a él y abrazarla fuertemente. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él besó su pelo.

—Vamos a vestirnos, no quiero que enfermes —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación. Él se puso el pantalón de pijama y Bella sacó una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama de la maleta. Se vistió mientras él le observaba con ojos de halcón, vigilando todos sus movimientos. Sabía que estaba triste, enormemente triste. Jamás la había visto así de destrozada. Podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que le causaba todo eso, el simple hecho de recordarlo. Y encima se había dado cuenta de que había juzgado a su padre equívocamente. Probablemente eso la estaba matando por dentro. La conocía y sabía todos los sentimientos que le provocaba hablar de sus padres, recordaba su reacción ante la foto que Cayo le regaló. Cuando salió de su despacho la observó mirando la foto con nostalgia. Echaba de menos a su padre pero era tan orgullosa que el hecho de dar el primer paso ni siquiera se habría pasado por su cabeza. Puede que entonces estuviera pensando en que quizá debería hacerlo, por lo menos intentarlo. No podía imaginar lo que eso supondría para ella y su increíble testarudez.

— ¿Qué vas a tocar? —Le preguntó con voz triste mientras volvían al salón.

Edward la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la banqueta del piano.

—Tocaré lo que quieras que toque.

Bella sonrió tímidamente. Se sentó en la banqueta y él la siguió enseguida. Observó sus manos levantando la tapa con lentitud y vio como acariciaba las teclas sin llegar a presionarlas, casi con veneración. Si no se sintiera tan triste estaría pensando en lo que esos largos dedos hacían normalmente sobre su piel.

— ¿Alguna petición especial?

La miraba con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, la verdad es que no sé mucho acerca de la música clásica.

— ¿Música clásica? —Frunció el ceño—. Puedo tocar mucho más que eso, Bells. Escucha.

Y sus dedos empezaron a presionar las teclas. El sonido maravilloso del piano inundó la habitación. Le sonaba la melodía pero no llegaba a diferenciarla. Unos segundos después sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Corrupción en Miami?

Edward rió mientras asentía. Entonces la melodía cambió y Bella la reconoció… la canción de la serie _Friends_. Sonrió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward justo antes de que él empezara a cantar.

—_I'll be there for you… when the rain starts to pour._ —Cantaba con suavidad, en voz baja, como una simple caricia— _I'll be there for you... Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you... 'Cause you're there for me too..._

Se inclinó levemente para besar su cabeza con cariño. Bella suspiró sonoramente. Notó una lágrima cayendo despacio por su mejilla. Se había emocionado al escucharle cantar eso, supo que se lo cantaba con el corazón, completamente en serio porque él iba a estar allí para ella, siempre.

La melodía cambió de nuevo y esta vez era algo melancólico pero a su vez precioso. Bella se incorporó y contuvo el aliento mientras le escuchaba. Se le encogió el corazón. El sonido de la música le llegó al alma y sintió como se le abría la boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, también notó como otra inevitable lágrima brotaba de sus ojos. Edward tocaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la melodía, por los sentimientos que le abordaban, por cómo había hecho que se sintiera el acto de conocer el triste pasado de Bella, la mujer que amaba.

Cuando terminó de tocar la canción se quedó en silencio, sin abrir los ojos y escuchando la respiración arrítmica de Bella a su lado. Entonces la escuchó hipar y se giró a mirarla abriendo los ojos rápidamente, saliendo de su trance. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Cariño… —acarició su mejilla—. Lo siento, no debería haber tocado algo así.

—No importa. —Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Ha sido precioso. De verdad, Edward, me ha encantado. Es solo que… ya sabes… estoy sensible y me ha llegado muy adentro.

Edward sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a besarla. Lento, dulce, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, llevando la mano a su nuca para atraerla más hacia su boca. Escuchó un gemido salir de sus labios y se apartó para mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos tristes tenían ahora un brillo de deseo.

— ¿Quieres que toque algo más movido?

—Quiero que me toques a mí —dijo casi sin aliento.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa. Siempre tan directa…

—Eres el instrumento que más me gusta tocar en el mundo, Bella…

Estiró la mano y recorrió su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Ella cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Recorrió su boca, su mandíbula, bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula, de allí fue hasta su hombro y siguió a lo largo de todo su brazo. Levantó la vista para mirarla y vio cómo el rostro de Bella había adquirido un toque de color gracias al rubor de sus mejillas.

La besó con dulzura de nuevo, llevando una mano a la parte baja de su espalda y la otra a su rostro. Bella llevó las manos a su pelo y tiró levemente de los mechones cobrizos mientras sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas. Notó como las manos de Edward recorrían su espalda por debajo de la camiseta, despacio, con suavidad. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho. Se acercó más a él en esa banqueta. Entonces él la cogió de la cintura y la levantó para que ella pasara una pierna por encima de las suyas y así quedara frente a él, sentada sobre su regazo, sintiéndose por todos lados.

—Hola… —le susurró Edward mientras acariciaba su rostro con ambas manos.

—Hola…

Sus manos bajaron por su cuello y llegaron hasta sus pechos, cogiendo ambos con sus manos y acariciándolos. Soltó un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos. Sintió sus labios recorrer la piel de su cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina y mandando mil descargas eléctricas a lo más hondo de su ser. Bella levantó los brazos para que él le quitara la camiseta, la cual fue a parar al suelo segundos después. Dejó caer sus brazos sobre sus hombros para acariciarlos mientras volvían a besarse. Se acercó más a él y notó su erección. Gimió de nuevo y se frotó contra ella. Escuchó el gruñido que surgió de los labios de Edward. Entonces él tiró de su pelo sin fuerza, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mayor acceso a su cuello. Lo besó, lo recorrió con la lengua bajando hasta sus pechos, donde se entretuvo chupando y besando sus pezones mientras escuchaba los dulces suspiros y gemidos de Bella que cortaban el silencio de la habitación.

En algún momento mientras él besaba sus pechos ella se echó hacia atrás, haciendo presión en varias teclas del piano y asustándola. Sintió la risa de Edward sobre su piel y la recorrió un nuevo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Le preguntó acariciando su pelo mientras mordisqueaba su clavícula.

—N… No…

Sintió su sonrisa en su piel. Se lanzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo cobrizo sin parar. Seguía sintiendo su erección y no podía dejar de frotarse contra ella. Le necesitaba dentro ya, lo quería en su interior.

—Edward… —susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él mordió con más fuerza de la que esperaba uno de sus pezones.

—Dime…

En serio, que hablara mediante susurros sobre su piel era algo que le hacía perder el control de los pensamientos. Iba a decirle algo, pero ¿qué era? Ah, sí, eso sí lo recordaba.

—Te necesito…

Entonces él se separó de ella y se levantó de la banqueta con ella en brazos, obligándola a abrazarse con las piernas a su cintura.

—Tienes que quitarte esos pantalones si quieres que terminemos esto, Bells…

La miró sonriente y ella parpadeó sin entender qué quería decirle. Pantalones. Terminar… Ah, claro. Sonrió a la vez que desenroscaba las piernas de su cintura. Él cogió su cara con ambas manos y la besó con pasión y fuerza, dejándola sin aliento, haciendo que sus piernas sin explicación lógica se convirtieran en gelatina. Se bajó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, sacando las piernas con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Él también se había quitado los pantalones y entonces ambos estaban desnudos. Bella le miró a los ojos y recorrió su cara delicadamente con los dedos de la mano derecha, bajó por su cuello, por su pecho hasta su abdomen, siguió bajando y cogió su pene con lentitud. Edward jadeó y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame —le pidió ella.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró desenfocado, parpadeó para centrar la vista; su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente mientras Bella acariciaba su pene, arriba y abajo, despacio pero con fuerza.

—Te quiero, Edward —susurró acercándose a besarle.

De repente sintió la mano de él en su sexo, dio un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa que hizo que él sonriera. Le miró y ahí estaba esa sonrisa torcida tan jodidamente sexy y arrebatadora que adoraba. Como su cerebro ya no funcionaba con lucidez se lanzó a sus labios con fuerza, cogiéndole por sorpresa, pero él enseguida reaccionó cogiéndola del culo y levantándola en el aire, momento que ella aprovechó para pasar las piernas por su cintura de nuevo. Estaban malditamente sincronizados.

—Quiero hacerlo aquí —dijo sobre sus labios.

—Me parece perfecto…

Una de las manos de Edward abandonó su culo y escuchó el sonido de una caja cerrándose. Él dio un paso hacia el piano y de repente notó el frío de la madera en la piel de su trasero. Ah, entonces ese ruido había sido la tapa del piano. Sonrió mientras agarraba sus hombros anticipándose a lo que venía. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos, justo entonces sintió cómo entraba dentro de ella, con fuerza pero a la vez suave. Soltó un gemido y se mordió el labio inferior. No apartó la mirada de la de él mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Delicioso, con deliberada lentitud, incluso con dulzura. El verde de sus ojos irradiaba amor mientras hacían el amor. Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo en ese exacto momento, demostrarse el amor que se tenían mediante el sexo, el maravilloso y placentero sexo.

Sintió el orgasmo empezando a crearse en su interior, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo tal vez por exceso de placer, en busca de aire o bien… jodidamente inexplicable, rompiendo así el contacto visual con Edward. Enseguida una de sus manos le levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos de nuevo.

—Quiero que me mires, Isabella.

Joder. Su nombre completo cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo. Eso sí que le hizo perder el control por completo. Abrió la boca mientras un gemido más alto de lo que ella esperaba salía de lo más hondo de su ser. Entonces Edward jadeó muy alto y la embistió con fuerza cuatro veces más justo antes de estallar dentro de ella y dejar caer la cabeza en su pecho. Bella llevó las manos a su cuello mientras acariciaba su nuca. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Edward se dejó caer sobre la banqueta y salió de dentro de ella, que se bajó del piano sin dejar de acariciar su cuello y se sentó sobre su regazo. Él la abrazó por la cintura y dejó la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —Le preguntó Edward con dulzura cuando recuperó el control de su respiración.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. De repente él se puso de pie y la levantó en volandas, ella rió agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello. Fueron hasta la habitación de Edward y la dejó sobre la cama con cuidado, la cubrió con la sábana y se metió en la cama a su lado. Bella se acurrucó en su pecho y él la abrazó antes de besar su frente.

—Descansa, mi Bella…

Ella no pudo contestar nada, se quedó dormida en el mismo instante en que escuchó su dulce voz diciéndole esas palabras.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Edward bajó a comprar algo de leche, pan y huevos. Por supuesto lo hizo con gorra y gafas de sol, vestido con una chaqueta con el cuello levantado para que le cubriera lo máximo posible. No quería que nadie le reconociera por la calle. Aunque cuando entró en la pequeña tienda a la que solía ir siempre la dependienta le miró más de la cuenta. Le pagó la cuenta bastante nervioso. Estaba claro que le reconocía, seguramente cuando lo vio en la tele al lado de la cantante Isabella exclamó algo del estilo: _¡ese tipo viene a mi tienda a comprar leche!_ Pero ella no le dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y le dio las gracias por su compra. Edward le dio una rápida sonrisa y salió a toda velocidad para volver de nuevo a su apartamento. La próxima vez pedirían comida a domicilio.

Llegó a su casa y Bella estaba sentada en la banqueta del piano con aire melancólico. Edward suspiró al verla ahí sentada, dejó las cosas en la cocina y fue hasta el piano.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Ella se sobresaltó y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba a su lado.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Me has asustado. —Sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. No te he oído entrar.

—Tendré que ponerme un cascabel para no asustarte.

Bella soltó una risita y a él le pareció el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. En serio, ¿cuándo se había transformado en un capullo romántico que casi besaba el suelo que pisaba esa mujer? Agitó la cabeza y se agachó para besarla dulcemente en la sien.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí, tengo hambre.

—Perfecto, el chef Cullen le preparará un desayuno espectacular.

Dobló el brazo hacia ella con una reverencia que la hizo reír de nuevo. Cogió el brazo que le tendía y se levantó de la banqueta para caminar a su lado hasta la cocina. Una vez allí se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor que quedaba más cerca de la cocina y él fue hacia la encimera.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres… —susurró Bella.

—No. Hoy cocino yo. —Le sonrió con calidez—. Déjame mimarte.

—Me gusta que me mimen —murmuró ella elevando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios.

—Es lo que tengo intención de hacer… —"_toda la vida_" añadió una vocecita en su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y alejó ese pensamiento de la mente. Cogió unos huevos y empezó a batirlos. Sacó beicon de la nevera y lo puso en la sartén. Preparó la cafetera y la encendió, poco después el aroma a café recién hecho inundaba el apartamento. Hizo huevos revueltos, que sirvió en un par de platos junto con el beicon tostado. Fue a la mesa y dejó un plato frente a Bella, que había estado callada todo el momento que él cocinó. Sacó zumo de naranja de la nevera y lo sirvió en dos vasos, cogió la jarra del café y se sentó al lado de ella. La miró preocupado. Ella jugaba con el tenedor pinchando y soltando trozos de huevo.

—Bella, en serio, ¿estás bien?

Ella suspiró sonoramente.

—No… —admitió por fin.

—Ya… no te he creído antes cuando me has dicho que sí. —Estiró la mano y puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja— ¿Sigues pensando en lo que hemos hablado esta noche?

Bella asintió. Se metió el tenedor a la boca y empezó a masticar lentamente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No lo sé… —murmuró mientras masticaba.

Edward asintió y se sirvió café en una taza.

—Estoy saturada, Edward. —Dijo después de unos segundos en silencio. —Todo lo que está pasando… Me siento agobiada, triste, sin fuerzas…

—Vamos a ver, Bella —le dijo muy serio, —voy a decirte las cosas tal como las pienso, si te enfadas conmigo… bueno… tendrás que desenfadarte antes o después, no quiero que pienses que te lo digo con mala intención.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti.

—Me alegro, porque yo lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti e intentar ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.

Estiró la mano y cogió la de Edward por encima de la mesa. Se miraron significativamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

—Venga, estoy esperando, Cullen —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Allá voy. —Tomó aire—. Lo de la gira me parece una locura, lo sabes. Sigo pensando que estás loca por hacer algo así simplemente porque a mí me hayan despedido. Pero te lo agradezco… Me demuestra que te importo de verdad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es porque sin ti yo no sé estar… ya no…

Edward sonrió y se acercó a besarla tiernamente en la punta de la nariz.

—Mi estrella alocada… —susurró mientras se alejaba.

Ella soltó una risita.

—El tema de tu padre… —siguió Edward, —se va a solucionar, Bella, no tengo ninguna duda. Si quieres que vayamos a Forks para que hables con él, para desahogarte y para aclarar todo, yo voy contigo. Cuando tú quieras, como si quieres que cojamos un puto vuelo esta misma tarde, lo haremos, yo estaré ahí.

Bella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón le latía deprisa en el pecho.

—Pero creo que deberías tranquilizarte antes de hacer algo así. No sé, concienciarte de que no fue tu culpa, quitarte ese absurdo pensamiento de la cabeza porque no te hace ningún bien… Dudo mucho que ningún padre pueda culpar a un hijo de algo así. Mira mi madre… —se encogió de hombros—. Sé que no es el mismo caso para nada, pero ella me perdonó y sigue pensando que soy su niño…

Se quedaron mirando en silencio un rato. Bella asimilando todo lo que él le estaba diciendo y él esperando ver algo de reacción por su parte. Pero por el momento no hubo nada, necesitaba tiempo, eso estaba claro. La atención de ella se centró en su plato de comida.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo a Forks? —Murmuró Bella de repente.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño primero pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto! No dejaré que te enfrentes a esto sola, ahora somos tú y yo, ¿recuerdas?

Bella levantó la mirada de su plato y sonrió abiertamente, la mayor sonrisa que Edward le había visto en los últimos dos días.

—Tú y yo… —susurró mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

—Siempre, no lo olvides —y le obsequió con su maravillosa sonrisa, haciendo que esa sensación de calidez que sentía en el pecho se expandiera a todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta él, se sentó en su regazo y pasó los brazos por su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Gracias. —Murmuró contra su pelo—. Por todo.

—Estoy para todo lo que necesites.

Se quedaron abrazados fuertemente sin importar el tiempo ni nada más que ellos dos. Nada más importaba. Ni la gira, ni Michael Newton, ni el pasado, ni el qué dirán… Solos ellos dos.

.

.

Pero fuera del apartamento alguien observaba la ventana del segundo piso con una rabia interna imposible de contener. Apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. No podía creer que esa maldita relación siguiera adelante y… bien. No podía creer que incluso hubieran aparecido delante de la prensa sin preocuparles absolutamente nada. No podía creer que ese que aparecía con Bella de la mano, haciéndola sonreír de esa manera y besándola en esa maldita fiesta de Barbados a la que nadie le invitó, no fuera él.

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y cruzó la calle. Fue hasta el portal y, para su propia sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento. Miró el sobre que llevaba en la mano. Las letras que esa misma mañana había recortado del periódico estaban pegadas, escribiendo el nombre de su obsesión: ISABELLA.

* * *

**Alguien quiere mandarme anónimos amenazantes también a mí por dejar terminar así el capítulo? jijiji**

**Un capi romántico creo que necesario por el estado de ánimo de Bella. Qué os ha parecido? Estaré encantada de conocer vuestras opiniones. **

**Pronto más! **

**Un besito, mis estrelllas!**


	33. Bella y el Kick Jitsu

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola, ya estamos aquí de nuevo! **

**Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que me agregan a favoritos y a alertas, a las que me dejan reviews (con amenazas de anónimos incluídas...) y a las que me leen desde el anonimato. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, me hacéis sonreír siempre.**

**Y ahora mis gracias especiales a mi chica Beta, a mi Conny. Hermana, ya sabes, te adoro. Esta semana hemos estado muy desconectadas -maldito trabajo!- pero tenemos que ponernos al día eh? Prontito, que te echo de menos. Así que eso, gracias por betearme aún con todo tu lío, Konnyxa, de Betas FFAD. **

**Y sin enrollarme más aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo en el que descubriremos algunas cosillas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Bella y el Kick Jitsu**

El sobre se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, solo a unos metros de donde ellos dos estaban abrazados. Por suerte Edward poseía un oído muy fino y escuchó el ruido, frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la puerta. Vio simplemente una esquina del sobre en el suelo pero supo perfectamente qué era. Se levantó de la silla a toda velocidad, haciendo que Bella saltara en el aire y no se cayera al suelo de puro milagro. En ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en que ese cabrón estaba justo ahí, detrás de su puerta. Echó a correr hacia la puerta y la abrió sintiendo el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa. No había nadie allí. Sin pensárselo demasiado echó a correr escaleras abajo.

— ¡Bella, no te muevas de ahí y cierra la puerta! —Gritó a su chica cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, se acercó contrariada hacia la puerta sin entender qué coño pasaba, pero cuando vio el sobre en el suelo dejó escapar una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca. El loco de los anónimos había llegado hasta allí… Dio un par de pasos más hacia la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo para cerrarla, pero cuando quedaban unos centímetros para que se cerrara por completo una mano la detuvo. Entonces gritó. Esa mano hizo fuerza para abrir la puerta y ella intentó cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando sus dos manos en ella y empujando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Empezó a acojonarse de verdad. Entonces escuchó una voz conocida.

—Bells, soy yo…

Dejó de hacer fuerza automáticamente y se relajó, soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Joder, qué susto me has dado…

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Jacob sonriente apoyado en el marco. Le observó un instante y supo que había algo raro en él. Su sonrisa habitualmente sincera parecía algo crispada. Le vio algo desaliñado. Solía ir siempre bien vestido, conjuntado y bien peinado. Pero entonces llevaba unos vaqueros roídos y una camiseta de manga corta. Teniendo en cuenta que en Nueva York acababa de empezar el otoño y que estaba nublado, era poca ropa para la temperatura que hacía en la calle. Además, iba despeinado y parecía no haberse afeitado en días.

—Jake… —empezó dando un par de pasos atrás. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él rió y se llevó la mano a la nuca para rascarse en claro gesto de nerviosismo, cosa que puso a Bella en guardia. ¿Cómo coño había llegado al apartamento de Edward? ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué había salido Edward corriendo escaleras abajo y no se había encontrado con él? Y la más importante: ¿dónde estaba Edward?

Sentía el corazón latiéndole deprisa en el pecho, su respiración se había acelerado y tuvo miedo de volver a atravesar otro episodio de pánico. Y es que era así exactamente como se sentía: muerta de miedo, con el pánico invadiendo sus venas y nublando su cerebro.

Jacob entró en el apartamento sin previa autorización de Bella y cerró la puerta tras él. Echó el seguro y Bella dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Acababa de encerrarles dentro? Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—Me he enterado de que lo tuyo con el cangurito va en serio… —dijo con voz falsamente calmada mientras pasaba sus dedos por el marco de uno de los cuadros de la pared—. Fue toda una sorpresa ver las imágenes de Barbados en televisión, y qué decir de las del aeropuerto...

Bella no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera encontraba la voz.

—No me invitaste a tu cumpleaños, Bella…

Ella intentó sonreír pero claramente le salió una mueca digna del Pasaje del Terror.

—Lo siento, Jake… No creí que tú quisieras…

— ¿Que yo no quisiera qué, Bella? —La cortó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Que yo no quisiera ir, que no quisiera celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños, que no quisiera estar contigo? ¡Eh! ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué creías que no quería?

Bella dio dos pasos más atrás ante la dureza e intensidad en las palabras de Jacob y chocó con la pared. Sentía el pulso atronador en los oídos. De seguro el color habría abandonado su rostro. Estaba muy asustada y no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué Jacob le estaba gritando de esa manera?

—Jake… —estiró la mano hacia delante e intentó sonreír para transmitirle calma—, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, nos hemos distanciado y yo…

—Y tú creíste que invitarme a tu cumpleaños al igual que los últimos cinco años era un error, ¿no?

Jacob se acercó a ella, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. Bella apreció que estaba muy nervioso y que tenía una especie de tic en el ojo. Jamás le había visto así. Se apretó más a la pared y empezó a rogar a quién fuera que había en el cielo para que Edward apareciera cuanto antes y la sacara de allí.

—El apartamento de tu novio no está mal… —observó el salón y vio el piano—, ¿también toca? Ese imbécil es un portento… Qué mejor para una estrella como tú, ¿verdad? Nada de un simple bailarín que es conocido en todo el país. No… eso no era suficiente para ti, Bella. Tú lo querías todo… Tú querías ligar con todo lo que tuviera pene y además tenerme a mí para cuando necesitaras algo más seguro a lo que agarrarte. Pero en cuanto él llegó yo pasé a ser un cero a la izquierda, una mierda, ¡nada!

Bella dio un respingo y miró asustada al que suponía su amigo y con el que había compartido tantos momentos de su vida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Jake? —Se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? —Gritó encarándola—. Que tú eras mía y dejaste que ese gilipollas se metiera en medio, eso es lo que me pasa.

Se había acercado tanto a ella que sus narices casi se rozaban. Sentía su aliento sobre ella, apestaba a alcohol. Sus ojos negros normalmente alegres y llenos de vida entonces parecían los ojos de un demente. Bella apoyó las manos en la pared y cerró los ojos intentando no ponerse a llorar, pero en realidad estaba tan acojonada que incluso le temblaban las piernas.

—Ni siquiera los putos anónimos han servido de nada —rió amargamente apartándose de ella unos centímetros pero apoyando una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Bella, acorralándola ligeramente—. Deberías haber venido a buscarme, a pedirme ayuda como siempre hacías antes, como era antes de que él llegara.

Bella frunció el ceño. Jake era el de los anónimos. Entonces lo entendió todo. Le miró como si acabara de ver un fantasma o al mismísimo diablo. Sintió el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad a causa del miedo. La cara de Jacob y esa mirada que tenía no le calmaban en absoluto, al revés, todavía le daban más miedo.

— ¿Qué… qué pretendes con todo esto? —Le preguntó en un susurro.

Jacob la miró fijamente y apoyó la otra mano al otro lado de su cabeza. Sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Bella.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Estaba ahí, encerrada con Jacob en el apartamento de Edward. Pero no con un Jacob normal y divertido como solía ser antes, no. Estaba ahí con un Jacob que había perdido el juicio, que parecía sacado de un psiquiátrico y al que solo le faltaba una camisa blanca de fuerza. Tenía que salir de ahí. No tenía ni puñetera idea de qué iba a hacer con ella. El solo hecho de pensar en que quisiera forzarla o que la golpeara… joder. Después de todo ellos jamás tuvieron nada serio, jamás fueron novios ni nada que se le parezca. Ni siquiera se habían dicho que se querían ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Es más, ni siquiera habían estado juntos realmente. Se enrollaban, se tenían de comodín, una manera de no estar solos cuando querían compañía. Eso es lo que fueron: comodines, nada más. Y él había pensado que su relación con Edward no podía ser, había decidido que la mejor manera de romperla era acojonándola, mandando estúpidos anónimos que la hicieran ir hacia él… Ni siquiera entendía ese planteamiento. ¿Por qué iba a ir a él teniendo a Edward?

Tomó aire y miró fijamente a los ojos de Jacob, que seguían pareciendo los de un loco demente.

—Jake, déjame salir de aquí, podemos hablar las cosas y…

— ¡No! —Gritó dando un golpe contra la pared y sobresaltándola—. No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que volverás conmigo.

¿Qué?

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a los dos.

— ¡Bella! —Era Edward, sintió como su corazón se relajaba ligeramente al escuchar su voz—. ¿Por qué has cerrado? No puedo entrar.

El cuerpo de Jacob se tensó por completo al escuchar su voz y se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. En ese momento Bella actuó sin pensar, sin darle demasiadas vueltas porque en caso de haberlo hecho, probablemente no hubiera actuado como actuó. Miró a Jacob mientras él miraba hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros casi sin apoyarse en ellos y levantó la rodilla derecha para impactar con dureza en las partes íntimas de Jake. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo internamente a Rosalie el hecho de que se empeñara en que empezara sus clases de _Kick Jitsu__**1**_. Jacob soltó un grito ahogado a la vez que se volvía hacia Bella y le miraba con la sorpresa y el dolor escritos en el rostro. Se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y se agachó. Bella aprovechó el momento para empujarle, tirándolo al suelo, y echar a correr hacia la puerta. Jacob desde el suelo estiró una mano para agarrarla por el tobillo haciéndola caer delante de él.

Edward estaba fuera y escuchó todos los ruidos dentro de su apartamento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba dentro con ella. El loco de los anónimos estaba con ella. La había retenido a la fuerza en su apartamento y se escuchaban gritos y golpes. Empezó a aporrear la puerta.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¡Bella, ábreme la puerta! Maldito hijo de puta, como le toques un puto pelo te partiré la cara, ¿me estás oyendo? —Gritaba sin control, casi sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salían por su boca—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, cabrón de mierda!

Bella estaba dentro escuchando sus gritos, tirada en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Jacob y le vio a su lado, todavía con una mano en sus partes y sujetando su tobillo con la otra. Decidió seguir utilizando las cosas que había aprendido, no solo de las clases de _Kick Jitsu_ sino también de las putas películas de lucha que Emmett le había hecho ver a lo largo de toda su vida. Tomó aire y le dio una patada en toda la cara con la pierna libre. El grito de Jacob fue todavía mayor que el anterior e, inmediatamente, soltó el tobillo de Bella para llevarse esa mano a la cara. Bella pudo ver como la sangre empezaba a gotear en el suelo. Se levantó a la vez que corría –medio gateando, medio reptando–, y fue hasta la puerta. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Un muy asustado Edward entró como una exhalación, con la cara blanca por el pánico. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la sostuvo con fuerza, como si fuera el último abrazo que le fuera a dar en la vida, como si no les quedara tiempo suficiente para tocarse. En realidad eso fue lo que él creyó por un momento, que su tiempo juntos se había acabado.

Edward besó su cabeza, acarició su pelo y su espalda mientras susurraba "_gracias, gracias, gracias_" una y otra vez. Bella se había enganchado a su cuello y había enterrado la nariz en su cuello. Su puerto seguro. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y respiraba demasiado rápido, Edward se dio cuenta.

—Tranquila, cariño, ya estoy aquí, tranquilízate… —le susurró acariciando su pelo para que se calmara. Lo último que quería era que se desmayara.

Entonces se escuchó un quejido lastimero al fondo del pasillo y Edward levantó la cabeza. La rabia que le invadió en esos momentos no podía compararse con nada porque jamás había estado tan furioso. El estúpido gilipollas bailarín de los cojones estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y llorando como una nenita. Se separó un poco de Bella pero sin dejarla ir del todo ya que ella pasó sus manos del cuello a su cintura pero sin levantar el rostro de su cuello.

— ¡¿Eras tú? —Exclamó señalándole—. El de los anónimos eras tú… Maldito cabrón de mierda…

Y se lanzó hacia él soltando a Bella completamente, dispuesto a partirle algún otro hueso. Estaba cegado por la ira, lo veía todo rojo y fuego. Cuando llegó a su lado y empezó a levantar la pierna dispuesto a darle una patada en pleno estómago, sintió unas manos cogerle el brazo.

— ¡No, Edward! Déjalo, por favor.

Si no hubiera sido por esa voz, si no hubiera sentido sus manos cogiéndole con dulzura…

Se relajó y suspiro fuertemente. Miró a Jacob tendido en el suelo de su apartamento, sangrando sin parar. Entonces frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué coño le has hecho?

.

.

.

El caos que había en el apartamento de Edward una hora después era digno de una película de cine. La policía había esposado a Jacob que ya había dejado de sangrar. Tenía la nariz rota y los cardenales empezaban a ser latentes alrededor de sus ojos. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con Edward a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente mientras hablaba con dos agentes de la policía. Uno de ellos era Dimitri, el amigo de Edward. También había dos médicos de la ambulancia que habían revisado las heridas de Jacob y ya estaban abandonando el apartamento al no ser graves.

—Entonces, me está diciendo que él era el que mandaba los anónimos, ¿es correcto? —Le preguntaba Dimitri a Bella, que parecía no poder separarse de Edward ni un solo milímetro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue Edward el que relató cómo había oído deslizarse el sobre bajo la puerta y cómo sucedió todo después de eso. Bella casi no podía hablar, seguía en shock. Contestó como pudo a todas las preguntas que Dimitri le hizo. Los dos agentes la miraron con clara incredulidad cuando les dijo que ella misma le había dado una patada en los huevos para salir corriendo hacia la puerta, y todavía la miraron más sorprendidos cuando les dijo que le dio una patada en la cara para que la soltara cuando la tiró al suelo. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír completamente orgulloso de ella, apretándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, nos llevamos al sujeto y os mantendré informados de cualquier novedad —les dijo Dimitri poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano a Edward—. Es un problema que sea una persona pública, pero aunque se libre de la cárcel nadie le quita salir en las noticias durante una temporada. Eso también te incluye a ti, Isabella.

—Llámame Bella, por favor.

Dimitri asintió sonriendo.

—Tendréis que tener paciencia.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Edward frunciendo los labios.

—Gracias por todo, Dimitri —le dijo Bella dándole la mano también.

—Has sido muy valiente, Isabella… —ella le miró enarcando las cejas, Dimitri rió entre dientes— perdón, Bella. No he conocido a muchas mujeres que tengan tanto valor como para defenderse de esa manera ante un agresor más grande que ellas.

—Es que Bella es mucha Bella —rió Edward abrazando un poco más a su chica.

—Artes marciales —dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Se despidieron de ambos agentes y los dos se marcharon del apartamento de Edward con los otros policías que habían estado haciendo fotos y tomando huellas del lugar. Entonces Bella tomó aire y se echó a llorar. Edward la miró sorprendido. La había visto tan calmada y entera durante todo el rato que no pensó que fuera a derrumbarse en ningún momento.

—Bella, cielo, no llores, ya ha pasado todo…

—Lo sé, es solamente que… —hipó— me he asustado muchísimo.

Edward soltó una carcajada y se ganó una mirada confusa y con algo de enfado pese a estar llena de lágrimas.

—Joder, le has dado una paliza a ese gilipollas. Le has roto la nariz, Bella, ¡la puta nariz! —Se acercó a besarla en la frente—. Casi tengo hasta envidia. Me hubiera encantado hacerlo a mí mismo…

Y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Bella dejó salir un par de lágrimas más, desahogándose por la angustia que había sentido y unos minutos después estaba riendo con Edward mientras recordaba la patada en las pelotas que le había dado al imbécil de Jacob. Justo entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó. Edward le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Bella y se levantó para abrir, pero ella fue tras él cogiéndole de la mano. La miró frunciendo el ceño pero siguió hasta la puerta con ella como su sombra. Miró por la mirilla antes de abrir. Sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la locura.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Rosalie se lanzó a los brazos de Bella.

—Ese maldito asqueroso de Jake… —Alice abrazó a sus dos amigas empujando a Edward hacia atrás en el pasillo.

—Hey, amigo —Emmett se acercó a él con gesto serio—, siento muchísimo no haber mandado a nadie con vosotros, tendría que haberlo pensado…

—No, Emmett, no pasa nada —puso la mano en su hombro—. No podías saberlo.

— ¿Os ha hecho daño? —Le preguntó Jasper mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo preocupado.

—No, Bella sabe defenderse muy bien solita.

Los tres la observaron mientras abrazaba a Alice y Rosalie entre lágrimas. Pero no era la única que lloraba, las otras dos también estaba sumidas en un río de lágrimas y las tres parecían inconsolables. Era algo lógico. Se querían tantísimo que el simple hecho de imaginar que a ninguna de ellas pudiera pasarles algo les resultaba demasiado doloroso. Bella se desahogó con ellas de nuevo, agradecida por sus abrazos, por sus caricias y sus palabras de ánimo. De nuevo estaban allí con ella, como siempre.

Una vez se separaron de ese abrazo colectivo, Bella abrazó fuertemente a Emmett, esa vez fue mayor la fuerza de ella que la de él.

—Bells… me estás ahogando…

Ella rió y le abrazó todavía más fuerte. Su hermano mayor…

Jasper fue el último en acercarse a Bella y su abrazo fue mucho más dulce que los otros. Se miraron a los ojos y ella volvió a llorar. Jazz era el puerto seguro que había tenido durante toda su vida hasta que Edward apareció, el que siempre había estado allí pese a todas sus locuras, poniéndole cordura a sus momentos de desvaríe. Y entonces, al verle tan preocupado, sintió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desvanecerse y lloró hasta el agotamiento.

Los seis se sentaron en el sofá y Edward les contó todo lo que había pasado. Bella se recostó en su hombro y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento. A los dos minutos se había quedado dormida, estaba exhausta.

—Llévala a la cama —murmuró Alice mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La dejó sobre las sábanas y cogió una manta para cubrirla. Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y acarició su cabeza con cariño. Su estrella alocada y karateka… Agradeció a quien quiera que hubiera ahí arriba por haber permitido que ella saliera sana y salva de toda esa situación.

—Edward… —murmuró ella removiéndose inquieta en la cama.

—Estoy aquí, cariño… —volvió a acariciarle el pelo.

Ella se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

—Te quiero… —susurró acurrucándose en la cama.

—Y yo a ti —se acercó a besarla de nuevo—. Te quiero, Isabella.

Su respiración se volvió rítmica y la dejó descansando. Salió de la habitación y observó a los amigos de Bella en su sofá, preocupados por ella, asustados por todo lo que había pasado.

Se sentó con ellos de nuevo y Alice se apoyó en su hombro.

—Hemos estado muy preocupados por vosotros desde que nos has llamado. El trayecto desde casa hasta aquí se me ha hecho eterno.

—Solo de pensar que os podía haber pasado algo… —dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

—Bella es muy valiente. Todavía no me puedo creer que le haya dado una patada en los huevos al gilipollas de los c…

—Es muy buena con el _Kick Jitsu_, Edward —le cortó Rosalie—. Un día le dio una paliza a Emmett.

— ¡Estaba enfermo! —Exclamó el aludido.

—Excusas baratas… —rió Jasper.

Todos rieron notando como la calma volvía de nuevo, sintiendo sus cuerpos relajarse y tranquilizarse.

Estuvieron bromeando y hablando de cosas intrascendentes, queriendo aparentar normalidad ante lo que acababa de suceder. Después de todo ya sabían quién era el de los anónimos, ya entendían por qué pudo subir hasta su apartamento –James le conocía– y podían estar más tranquilos sabiendo que le había detenido la policía. No pusieron la televisión e ignoraron el murmullo incesante que provenía de la calle.

Por supuesto que los periodistas se habían enterado de todo. Los gritos de Edward habían alertado a los vecinos y alguno de ellos había llamado a las hienas al descubrir que se trataba de algo relacionado con la pareja del momento. Los paparazzis llevaban apostados en su puerta por horas, esperando verles asomarse por la ventana o verles aparecer por la puerta. Probablemente lo que había pasado ya estaría saliendo en todas partes, pero no querían verlo. Preferían hacer que eso era algo pasado y que ya podían olvidarlo, nada de remover más la mierda.

Alrededor de las ocho de la tarde los chicos se marcharon. Se habían comido y bebido la mitad de las provisiones de Edward, todas sus bolsas de patatas y las cervezas que supuestamente eran para Bella. Emmett empezó a hablar acerca de un restaurante japonés que hacía el mejor sushi de la ciudad y le propuso despertar a Bella para ir todos juntos. Rosalie le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

—Necesita descansar después del shock.

— ¿Seguirás haciéndome eso cuando nos casemos?

Todos rieron mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Las chicas besaron y abrazaron a Edward con mucho cariño y los chicos le abrazaron dándole las gracias por cuidar de su amiga. Los observó bajando las escaleras. Emmett con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper cogidos de la mano. Cuando los vio en ese momento supo que no solo eran los amigos de Bella –manera en que se refería a ellos siempre–, casi sin pensarlo. Eran sus amigos. Le querían y él les quería a ellos. Suspiró justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fue a la cocina y sacó lo necesario para limpiar las manchas de sangre del suelo que no había dejado limpiar a Rosalie por mucho que se había empeñado. Limpió los restos de ese terrible rato que Bella había pasado a solas con el cerdo asqueroso intentando no pensar demasiado en él porque sino sentía la rabia fluir con total libertad por sus venas. Si él hubiera estado allí… No debía haber salido corriendo escaleras abajo, debía haber pensado que estaría escondido a la espera de atacar a Bella. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado no podría perdonárselo en la vida.

Estaba ensimismado mientras secaba con un trapo el suelo de madera para evitar dejar ninguna mancha cuando escuchó los gritos de Bella en su habitación. Era justamente la puerta de su lado por lo que le costó escasos segundos llegar hasta ella. Parecía tener una pesadilla. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

—Ssshhhh, cariño. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…

Ella balbuceó algo que no entendió pero se relajó. Dejó de apretar con fuerza sus párpados y su frente dejó de estar arrugada. Su rostro se fue tornando en tranquilo mientras él le susurraba que estaba ahí y que todo iba bien. La besó con dulzura una y otra vez, notando como sus besos la tranquilizaban. La escuchó murmurar su nombre varias veces y poco después su sueño se convirtió en tranquilo y sin pesadillas. Estuvo sentado en la cama durante media hora, acariciándola, apartando el pelo de su cara, observándola dormir y esperando que en su sueño no reviviera nada de lo que había pasado ese horrible día.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba calmada suspiró hondo y se puso de pie. Decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de dormirse así que salió al salón dejando abierta la puerta de su cuarto para poder escuchar cualquier susurro de Bella. Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de té. Joder, hacía siglos que no tomaba té, su madre siempre se lo preparaba cuando estaba en época de exámenes diciéndole que era una buena manera de combatir los nervios. En ese momento esperó que ejerciera el efecto de antaño en su cuerpo y le permitiera, al menos, relajar un poco los músculos.

Se sentó en el sofá con la humeante taza de té en las manos. Miró al frente, a la televisión apagada. Resistió las enormes ganas de encenderla para ver qué estarían diciendo de todo lo sucedido. Si lo hacía, lo más probable era que terminara con un cabreo de mil pares de cojones porque cualquier similitud con la realidad sería mínima.

Estaba recostado e intentando relajarse cuando el sonido de su móvil le sobresaltó. Se incorporó para cogerlo de la mesita pensando que sería Cayo, no había tenido noticias suyas en todo el día y le resultaba demasiado extraño. Pese a su enfado con Bella el día anterior no había dejado de ser su representante y lo que había pasado era demasiado serio para que no se preocupara por ella.

Miró la pantalla y vio que era un número privado. Frunció el ceño. De todas maneras contestó, podría ser algo relacionado con el cabrón de Jacob.

— ¿Dígame?

—Oh, Edward, cariño, ¿qué tal estáis?

—Mamá… Qué sorpresa oír tu voz —sonrió contento de escuchar a su madre al otro lado de la línea.

—No sabes el susto que nos hemos dado al ver en las noticias lo que ha pasado. Kate está histérica.

Podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de su hermana dando voces.

—La oigo, mamá —rió ligeramente.

—Dice que quiere hablar con Bella para asegurarse de que está bien.

—Está descansando ahora mismo.

—Está descansando —informó Esme a Kate. Escuchó a su hermana decir algo más que su madre se encargó de retransmitir—. Dice que quiere hablar con ella cuando despierte, está muy preocupada por ella, Edward. Bueno… y yo también. Incluso tu padre está nervioso con todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¿En serio? —Le sorprendía que toda su familia estuviera tan pendiente de lo que había sucedido.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, Isabella es tu novia, es una más de nuestra familia. ¿Cómo no íbamos a estar preocupados?

Sonrió escuchando a su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaba por su nombre completo. Además, le gustó saber que se preocupaban por Bella.

—De acuerdo, mamá, tienes razón.

—Bueno, cariño, cuéntame, ¿está tranquila? En la televisión dice que la han agredido…

—No, mamá, no la han agredido —la corrigió. Joder, sabía que las hienas dirían de todo—. Había un loco que le mandaba anónimos y nos siguió hasta mi apartamento. He creído que le tenía, pero en realidad él estaba esperando mi error para poder entrar. Bella se ha asustado mucho pero es una chica dura que sabe defenderse.

—Dios mío, no me puedo imaginar cómo lo habrá pasado…

—Es muy valiente, mamá. Le ha pateado el culo a ese cabrón.

— ¡Edward! No hables así —le regañó Esme.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Mamá… tengo treinta años…

— ¡No me importa! No te eduqué para que hablaras de esa manera de las personas, sean lo que sean.

—Ese tipo no merece ningún respeto —soltó apretando las mandíbulas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó su madre dándose por vencida—. Pero intenta no hablar así delante de mí.

Edward sonrió.

—Vale, mamá, lo recordaré. ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Estamos bien, cariño, tu padre tiene la espalda hecha polvo pero es cosa de la edad. Quiere seguir aparentando ser un jovencito pero ya no lo es… Montar a caballo no le va bien pero no hay manera de que lo deje, es tan cabezota…

Edward rió al escucharle. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de volver a ver a su familia. No podría esperar hasta Navidad, todavía quedaban demasiados meses. Desde que estuvo en Norfolk en verano habían pasado solo tres meses y en ese momento supo que necesitaba ver a su madre para abrazarla, que echaba de menos la risa de su hermana y que quería ver la mirada sabia de su padre. De repente un sentimiento melancólico le invadió.

—También te llamo para decirte otra cosa.

Escuchó a su madre y dejó a un lado la tristeza repentina.

— ¡Vamos a ir a verte a Nueva York!

_(1)El Kick Jitsu es un arte marcial, es un sistema de defensa personal de origen cubano que mezcla, entre otras cosas, el kick boxing tradicional americano y el jiu jitsu tradicional cubano. Tiene desde los golpes típicos de kick boxing, hasta proyecciones del judo o el suelo del jiu jitsu. Además incluye desarmes, defensa contra armas, etc... La verdad es que es un sistema súper completo._

* * *

**Como sois tan listas muchas de vosotras ya sabíais que era Jacob, verdad? jejejeje qué os ha parecido Bella dando patadas, rompiendo narices y cascando huevos? jajajajaja. Y Edward preocupado es un amor... **

**Prontito más, de momento... algún review? **

**Besitos, mis estrellas!**


	34. La palabra inesperada

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola amores!**

**Nuevo capi tras el descubrimiento del autor de los anónimos... muchas de vosotras habíais adivinado que era Jacob, qué listas sois! =) Pero alguna creyó que era Mike... no hubiera estado mal tampoco jejejeje.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me leéis, a las que me agregan a favoritos, a alertas. Mil gracias a todas las que dejáis reviews y también gracias a las lectoras en silencio. Os adoro a todas! **

**Dedico este capítulo a mi chica, mi cielo y mi amiga, Conny, mil gracias por estar ahí y por ayudarme con toda esta locura, de verdad, te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor! Te quiero muchísimo, aunque eso ya lo sabes ;)**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 33. La palabra inesperada.**

—Tienes que dar una rueda de prensa.

—Jasper…

Miró hacia el techo intentando ganar algo de paciencia.

—No, Bella —la cortó su amigo al otro lado del teléfono—, todo el mundo está haciendo preguntas, tus fans están histéricos. ¿No has puesto la televisión últimamente?

—La verdad es que es lo último que quiero hacer ahora mismo.

—Pues han salido imágenes de niñas llorando, preocupadísimas por lo que te ha pasado. ¡Creen que estás herida!

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Que sus fans estuvieran tan preocupadas por ella era un asunto serio.

—Los periodistas están diciendo de todo, no saben lo que ha pasado en realidad y especulan sin cesar. Tus fans merecen saber qué ha pasado contigo y quién mejor que tú para hacerlo, no les hagas pasar un mal trago con todo esto…

Bella tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, pensando seriamente lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo.

—No sé si podré hablarlo delante de las cámaras como si nada, Jazz… Me da miedo venirme abajo frente a todos.

—Yo estaré a tu lado.

—No sé si puedo contar todo lo que ha pasado, la policía…

—Yo hablaré con ellos y preguntaré hasta dónde podemos hablar. Pero tienes que dar esa rueda de prensa, Bells. Mi teléfono está que hecha humo, todo el mundo quiere saber qué ha pasado, si estás bien… sobre todo tus fans…

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero no quiero una rueda de prensa con todos los medios, ni quiero que me avasallen con preguntas estúpidas acerca de Edward, solo contestaré a cinco preguntas y si hay alguna que no me gusta no la contestaré. Déjales eso bien claro.

—De acuerdo, Bells, así será.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si Jasper pudiera verle a través de la línea.

—He tenido pesadillas… pero tener a Edward tan cerca ayuda demasiado.

—Me alegro de que le hayas encontrado, Bells.

—Yo también… —sonrió.

—Admito que al principio creí que era un capullo pero ahora no me puedo imaginar a nadie mejor para ti.

—Creo que comparto tu misma opinión, Jazz. —Rió y escuchó la risa de su amigo al otro lado.

—Voy a organizar todo para la rueda de prensa. ¿Te parece bien que les convoque para esta tarde alrededor de las cinco en la sala de prensa del Four Seasons?

—Lo que sea, Jazz, pero cuanto antes para poder pasar página de toda esta mierda.

—Muy bien, luego te llamo y te doy los detalles. Hasta luego, Bells.

—Hasta luego, Jazz.

Colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Miró al techo y se quedó pensativa unos segundos. En cuanto el rostro de Jake lleno de locura acudió a su mente agitó la cabeza y se incorporó. No quería detenerse a pensar en eso. Salió de la cama y se puso una sudadera de Edward que había apoyada en una silla. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión encendida. Cuando salió al salón vio a Edward dormido en el sofá envuelto en una manta, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. La expresión de su rostro se relajó un poco y se acercó a besarle en la comisura de los labios. Edward suspiró y se relajó por completo. Bella sonrió y le cubrió mejor con la manta, comenzaba a hacer frío y no quería que enfermara.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la nevera. Decidió preparar algo de comer para ambos, ya que con todos los acontecimientos recientes apenas habían probado bocado. Sacó lechuga, un par de tomates y observó el interior del congelador. Sacó un par de pechugas de pollo y las metió en el microondas a baja potencia para descongelarlas. Cortó la lechuga y la lavó; troceó los tomates y puso todo en una ensaladera de cristal que encontró en un armario. Cuando las pechugas estuvieron descongeladas las puso en la plancha.

—Buenos días.

Se llevó una mano al pecho a la vez que se daba la vuelta, ligeramente sobresaltada. Edward estaba tumbado en el sofá observándola, con el pelo completamente revuelto y cara de sueño. Estaba adorable.

—Buenos días, ¿tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí —se levantó del sofá mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se estiraba—. Recuérdame que no vuelva a dormirme en este sofá en la vida. Qué dolor de espalda…

—No sé por qué no has venido a dormir conmigo. —Contestó Bella mientras controlaba los filetes.

—Anoche no podía dormir y me puse a ver la televisión. Debí quedarme dormido en algún momento…

Se acercó a Bella y la cogió por la cintura, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y le dio un suave beso en el hueco de su oído.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Bella se encogió de hombros. No quería hablarle de las horribles pesadillas que había tenido, no quería que se preocupara.

—Sé que has tenido pesadillas…

Bella siguió con el pollo como si nada, no quería pensar en eso.

—Todo va a estar bien ahora, Bella, no pienses más en ello.

—Es fácil decirlo. —Murmuró.

—No voy a apartarme de tu lado ni un segundo.

Esa frase hizo que Bella suspirara y se recostó sobre su pecho descansando y preparándose para lo que diría.

— ¿Estarás conmigo en la rueda de prensa?

— ¿Qué rueda de prensa?

.

.

.

— ¿Puedes repetirme porqué cojones tengo que estar yo aquí sentado, por favor?

Jasper rió entre dientes y se giró ligeramente hacia él apartando la boca del micrófono que tenía delante.

—Porque quieres a Bella y quieres que ella se sienta cómoda.

Edward bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo claramente nervioso. Miró hacia delante y tuvo que respirar hondo mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez para intentar tranquilizarse.

No tenía ni puta idea de cuánta gente habría ahí delante, puede que unas cincuenta personas. Unos llevaban cámaras de fotos con objetivos enormes, otros llevaban cámaras más pequeñas, había alguna cámara de televisión, la FOX estaba allí al igual que la MTV. Todos los periodistas estaban ansiosos por ver aparecer a Bella, cosa que no quería decir que no lo estuvieran por verle a él. Hacía dos minutos, cuando se sentó en la silla al lado de Jasper una ráfaga de flashes le dejó casi ciego.

En serio, ¿qué coño hacía él ahí sentado?

Justo entonces aumentó el volumen de los cuchicheos de los periodistas hasta convertirse en un cúmulo de voces acompañados por el sonido de los lanzamientos de fotos. Edward se volvió hacia donde todas las cámaras enfocaban y vio entrar a Bella en la sala seguida de cerca por Emmett. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros, botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey ancho de punto de color beige. Pudo apreciar con facilidad el nerviosismo de ella aunque lo ocultara a la perfección con una falsa fachada de seguridad. Sonrió. Años de práctica ante esa cuadrilla de carroñeros de la información.

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Él le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la apretó para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Pese a que se sintiera como un manojo de nervios había prometido estar a su lado en todo momento y quería que sintiera que era así, sin importar nada más que ellos dos y su bienestar.

Bella tomó una gran inspiración y miró a Jasper para hacerle un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que quería decir que ya podían comenzar.

—Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros —empezó Jasper—. Hemos convocado esta rueda de prensa para aclarar los hechos que sucedieron ayer y que están provocando tanto revuelo. Isabella va a contestar a sus preguntas, pero no contestará a ninguna pregunta inapropiada y que no corresponda al carácter de esta rueda de prensa, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, comencemos.

Señaló a una chica de pelo corto oscuro que estaba en la primera fila.

—Buenas tardes, Sarah Jones, de la revista Rolling Stone. Isabella, tenemos entendido que todo esto comenzó por una serie de anónimos que usted recibió y que la persona que se los enviaba consiguió seguirles hasta el domicilio del señor Cullen, donde entró a la fuerza con claras intenciones de agredirla. ¿Es eso cierto?

Bella tomó aire.

—Sí, Sarah, empecé a recibir unos anónimos antes de comenzar la gira de conciertos pero no le dimos mayor importancia porque no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, suele haber gente que manda anónimos de ese tipo pero jamás son con malas intenciones. No creímos que la cosa fuera a terminar así. La verdad es que no sé si las intenciones del… mmm… agresor eran las de hacerme daño, yo creo que no hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

Escuchó a Edward bufar a su lado. Él no pensaba así en absoluto.

Jasper señaló a un hombre calvo con gafas que llevaba una grabadora en la mano.

—Thomas Scott, Fox News. ¿Podría confirmar que el agresor era Jacob Black, antigua pareja suya?

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento. Sintió que Edward apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano.

—Sí, era él.

Se escuchó un murmullo en toda la sala y saltaron más flashes.

Bella bajó la mirada y trató de serenarse y mantener calmada su respiración. Hablar de todo eso la ponía muy nerviosa, todavía no entendía que Jake hubiera actuado así.

No se dio cuenta de a quién señalaba Jasper hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Jack Nelly, MTV. ¿Su gira sigue adelante pese a todo lo ocurrido?

Bella tragó en seco. Tema delicado.

—Siento mucho comunicar que mi gira se va a posponer durante un tiempo indefinido de momento. Quiero decir a todos mis fans que mis conciertos se harán pero no en las fechas programadas. Todo el dinero será devuelto y siento mucho causarles cualquier tipo de problema pero ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para continuar con la gira. Sé que ellos serán comprensivos y entenderán las razones que motivan esto. Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dan y para decirles que no se preocupen por mí, que estoy bien. He de decir que os habéis pasado diciendo que me habían agredido y eso ha provocado que muchos de ellos se asusten, debéis admitir que sois una cuadrilla de capullos en muchas ocasiones.

Se escucharon risitas en la sala. Bella no utilizó un mal tono de voz para decir eso, es más, lo dijo con diversión, con falso tono de reprimenda. Los periodistas supieron entenderlo.

—Deberíais pedirles disculpas por asustarles —añadió sonriente—. Bueno, sigamos, otra pregunta.

Jasper señaló a una chica rubia.

—Emily Preston, InTouch. ¿Cree que el motivo de esos anónimos y de la actuación del señor Black esté causado por su relación con el señor Cullen?

—La señorita Swan no va a contestar a esa pregunta. —Aclaró Jasper con voz glacial.

—Pero está más que claro que estos sucesos se han desencadenado desde el momento en que ellos dos aparecieron en los medios dando muestras de su relación. —Siguió la tal Emily.

—He dicho que la señorita Swan no va a contestar…

—No, Jazz —le silenció Bella cogiéndole la mano mientras se apartaba del micrófono para que solo él pudiera oírle—, voy a contestar a esa pregunta.

Jasper la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, lanzándole una advertencia silenciosa para que no dijera nada que no tenía que decir. Ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la preocupación de Jasper y se acercó al micrófono de nuevo.

—El hecho de que haya comenzado una relación con Edward no da derecho a nadie a actuar de esa manera. Déjeme que le haga una pregunta, señorita…

—Preston. —Contestó la periodista.

—Señorita Preston, si usted se enamorara de alguien ¿cree que cualquier otra persona tendría derecho a intentar coaccionarla para que tuviera una relación con ella mediante el envío de anónimos o yendo a su casa para acoj… perdón, asustarla?

La periodista negó con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo opino yo. —Dijo Bella mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Con eso quiere decirnos que está usted enamorada del señor Cullen?

Jodida periodista. Se quedaba con eso de todo un intento por hacerle entender que el hecho de ser famoso no da derecho a nadie a tratarla como si fuera diferente, tratando de coaccionarla ni de obligarla a nada con anónimos estúpidos.

Vio a todos los periodistas paralizados, esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta como si se tratara de lo más importante que había ocurrido en el mundo últimamente. Nada de terremotos, desastres naturales, guerras, crisis económicas o muertes… nada, lo más importante era saber si estaba enamorada de Edward. Sonrió. Podía darles esa noticia. ¿Por qué no?

Se volvió hacia Edward que tenía el peor color de cara que le había visto jamás. Una mezcla entre amarillento y gris. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella y vio cómo se encogía imperceptiblemente de hombros, dándole permiso para hacer lo que fuera que tenía pensado hacer.

—Señorita Preston, señores periodistas y mundo en general —empezó volviendo a mirarles—, estoy enamorada del hombre que tengo a mi lado.

Los flashes empezaron a saltar y se escuchó un murmullo generalizado en el lugar. Vio a Jasper negar con la cabeza aunque sonriente.

—Es la primera vez en la vida que me vais a escuchar decir esto así que aprovechad porque jamás, y repito, jamás, volveré a decir algo así frente a vosotros —se levantó de la silla lentamente y de repente recordó algo. Volvió a acercarse al micrófono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Ah, se me olvidaba. No os diré algo así nunca más porque sé que Edward es el hombre de mi vida.

Entonces sí que se formó el revuelo padre en la sala. Todos los periodistas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a gritar preguntas como locos. Bella sonrió y miró a Edward que también sonreía con algo de mejor color que antes. Seguían cogidos de la mano. Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Los flashes no dejaban de alumbrarles.

—Estás loca. —Le dijo bajito en el oído.

—Por ti.

Y giró la cara para darle un beso en los labios. Los periodistas enloquecieron. Flashes, gritos, sillas moviéndose y Jasper intentando calmarles a todos. Bella y Edward abandonaron la sala cogidos de la mano y pasaron a la sala de al lado que era una especie de camerino. Bella se echó a reír.

—Mañana vas a ser portada de todas las revistas, Cullen.

—Me dan ganas de estrangularte por hacerme pasar por esto… —pasó las manos por su cintura y la atrajo a él— pero creo que voy a hacer otra cosa contigo…

— ¿Ah, sí? —Bella pestañeó coqueta sin poder dejar sonreír.

—Voy a follarte, señorita Isabella Swan, estrella de fama mundial que me acaba de convertir en el nuevo tema de conversación de las hienas.

—Le cogerás el gustillo… —acarició su nuca con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿A follarte? —Sonrió de lado—. A eso hace tiempo que le cogí el gustillo…

Bella soltó una carcajada pero enseguida fue silenciada por los labios de Edward.

.

.

.

Dos días después Bella y Edward estaban en el aeropuerto de La Guardia a la espera de la llegada de la familia Cullen. Los dos estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera de la zona de primera clase. Bella hojeaba una revista y Edward no dejaba de mirar por la cristalera a la espera de ver llegar el avión en el que iban sus padres. Sabía que era de British Airways y que debía llegar en cinco minutos más. Estaba nervioso por verles de nuevo.

—Son gilipollas.

Giró la cara para ver qué le pasaba a Bella. Ella levantó la revista para enseñarle lo que estaba leyendo. Era InTouch, una enorme foto de ellos dos besándose ocupaba casi una página entera y al lado se leía en letras mayúsculas: EDWARD ES EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA.

—Bella, no te haces una idea de lo ridículo que me resulta ver eso escrito en una de las revistas de mayor tirada del país.

—Y eso que no has leído lo que pone… Escucha: —se acomodó en la silla y carraspeó antes de empezar a leer— _la cantante Isabella no dejaba de hacer ojitos a su enamorado que supo estar en todo momento con ella, respetando el protagonismo de su chica y la acompañó fielmente en esta complicada situación que ha vivido..._

Edward sonrió.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hice.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Rió Bella—. Tenías peor cara que cuando nos montamos en aquella montaña rusa de Barbados que…

—Cállate, Swan. —Le tapó la boca con la mano aguantándose la risa.

Bella le chupó la palma para conseguir que le soltara.

—Joder, eres asquerosa cuando te lo propones… —murmuró apartando la mano y limpiándola en la tela de su pantalón.

Ella rió entre dientes y siguió leyendo.

—_Si tuviéramos que elegir a una pareja enamorada de hoy en día no cabe duda que serían Isabella y Edward. Sus gestos, sus miradas y ese beso que se dieron antes de abandonar la sala, nos deja claro que no hay ex que valga la pena y que su amor será duradero. Nos quedamos con ganas de saber qué hay de la formalización de su relación y de oír campanas de boda…_ —Bella levantó la vista de la revista y observó a Edward— ¿Campanas de boda? Estos son gilipollas…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres casarte?

Bella se puso seria de repente y le miró con cautela.

—Esto… ¿tú quieres casarte?

—Claro que quiero.

— ¿Ya?

—Bella, tu cara en estos momentos supera cualquier cara que yo haya podido poner en cualquier momento anterior —rió mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, respira.

Pero ella acababa de entrar en una especie de estado de shock. Estaba en trance. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. _Boda. Matrimonio. Casarse. Ya. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio… _

Joder… ¿Por qué acababa de sentir una punzada de dolor al escuchar esa última frase?

—El vuelo proveniente del aeropuerto de Heathrow de Londres acaba de tomar tierra…

Las palabras del asistente de tierra de la compañía que sonó por los altavoces hizo sobresaltarse a Bella. Se alegró de escuchar algo que la distrajera porque en esos momentos no quería pensar ni plantearse eso que había aparecido en su mente sin previo aviso. ¡Por favor! ¡Matrimonio! Rió bajito mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡Menudos pensamientos más estúpidos! Tomó aire y se puso de pie a la vez que Edward. Él la cogió de la mano y los dos juntos fueron a esperar a los Cullen.

La primera en aparecer por la puerta de pasajeros de primera clase fue Kate. Entró corriendo, arrastrando a trompicones la maleta y mirando a todos lados. En cuanto su mirada encontró a Bella pegó un grito de alegría y soltó la maleta en medio de la sala, sin importarle una mierda que sus padres fueran detrás y que Carlisle se tropezara con ella.

— ¡Kate! —Exclamó Esme agarrando a Carlisle por el brazo para afirmarlo.

Pero a ella le daba igual. Corría hacia Bella como si se tratara de la última persona en el mundo y acabara de encontrarse con ella tras años de soledad. Bella rió al verla corriendo hacia ella y soltó la mano de Edward para poder abrazarla. La había echado de menos. Desde que volvieron de Inglaterra habían mantenido en contacto mediante e-mails, pero ya tenía ganas de volver a verla y poder reír con su sentido del humor adolescente.

— ¡Bella! —Gritó Kate cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

Ella rió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Edward sonrió mientras las veía, tenía más que asumido que su hermana iba a pasar completamente de él y que su reencuentro con Bella iba a ser apoteósico, casi como de una loca película romántica en donde los protagonistas se reencuentran, con cámara lenta incluida. Solo les faltó caerse al suelo para terminar de montar el espectáculo. Las dejó tras él riendo como histéricas mientras él se acercaba a sus padres. Sonrió a su madre que se acercaba a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá, no se te ocurra llorar… —la amenazó con un dedo.

Pero Esme lloró y abrazó a Edward como si llevara años sin verle. Carlisle también le abrazó y su hermana –cuando hubo soltado a Bella– también le abrazó con fuerza y con cariño. Bella también recibió los abrazos cariñosos de Esme y Carlisle, que la hicieron sentir como cuando estuvo en Inglaterra con ellos. Reprimió las ganas de llorar.

Salieron de la terminal todos juntos. Había varios paparazzis a la espera de alguna imagen que les hicieron varias fotos pese a que Edward les pidió que les dejaran tranquilos y respetaran su vida privada. El hecho de que Kate posara para ellos echó sus palabras por tierra.

—Kate, compórtate, por favor —le reprendió cuando iban hacia el coche—. No quiero verte haciendo el idiota en las revistas.

—Yo no hago el idiota, Ed, yo poso junto a mi cuñada. —La suficiencia con la que lo dijo hizo reír a Bella.

—Espero que Dios me dé paciencia para soportar estos días porque sé que realmente la voy a necesitar…

—No seas teatrero —su madre le dio un codazo en el brazo sin dejar de sonreír—, deja disfrutar a tu hermana.

—Mamá… no te alíes con ella, por favor. —Levantó la mirada al cielo.

—Tarde —rió su padre—. ¿Sabes que está guardando todos los recortes de las revistas en los que habéis salido los dos?

Edward frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su madre que saludaba efusivamente a Seth. Carlisle le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—No todos los días tu hijo se hace pareja de una persona famosa, conocida en todo el mundo y declaran su amor a los cuatro vientos.

—Papá, por favor…

Carlisle se encogió de hombros justo antes de darle la mano a Seth y entrar en el coche. Edward respiró hondo y fue hacia el asiento de delante, dejando a su familia y Bella sentados en la parte de atrás del Jeep de Emmett.

— ¿Vamos al hotel, señor Cullen? —Le preguntó Seth una vez se montó en el coche.

—Sí, por favor. Al Hyatt, Seth.

—Marchando.

El Jeep arrancó y dejaron el aeropuerto atrás. Bella fue charlando con los padres de Edward todo el camino. Les contó el episodio de los anónimos y todo lo que pasó, excepto el momento en que Jacob entró en el apartamento de Edward, todavía le costaba hablar de ello. Fue Edward el que contó lo que pasó volviéndose a mirar a sus padres y cogiendo a Bella de la mano para hacerla sentir bien. Sabía que ella sufría al recordarlo. Y le había prometido estar a su lado en todo momento, cual protector, así que eso era lo que pensaba hacer, estar ahí cuando lo contara, cuando lo necesitara, siempre y sin excepciones.

Mientras circulaban por el centro de la ciudad y escuchaba la risa de Bella causada por una historia de Kate acerca de no sé qué chico de su clase que no creía que su hermano fuera el novio de Isabella, una palabra volvió a aparecer en su mente. Esa palabra que habían nombrado antes ese mismo día, esa palabra que había aparecido en su mente varias veces durante los últimos días, esa palabra que parecía haber asustado a Bella…

Matrimonio.

* * *

**Bueno... interesante, verdad? jejejeje**

**Espero que os haya gustado la rueda de prensa y la llegada de los Cullen a Nueva York. En el próximo capítulo nos iremos de turismo por la ciudad y llegará el encuentro del equipo de Bella con la familia de Edward. Veremos qué sale de todo eso... **

**Hasta entonces... algún review?**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	35. Turismo y reconocimiento de WC

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Primero de todo, muchísimas gracias, hemos pasado los 100 reviews! Aaawwww! Estoy súper feliz por ello! Sois las mejores, en serio, mi sonrisa de felicidad es enorme! Y mil gracias también por las alertas y favoritos. Ah, y por supuesto gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, os adoro por estar ahí. **

**Y como siempre mis gracias especiales van para mi niña chilena, esa que conocí hace poquito pero que ha entrado en mi vida con fuerza y llenándolo todo de luz. Espero tenerte mucho, mucho tiempo a mi lado, aunque sea virtualmente. Gracias por estar ahí, por leerme y soportarme, ah, y por quererme -en todos los aspectos-. Mi beta, mi amiga, mi hermana, Konnyxa. Y nada de lágrimas eh? ;) Me siento muy honrada de que te quedaras conmigo, ya lo sabes. Te quiero!**

**Bueno, y basta ya de mis rollos. Recordemos que los papis Cullen han llegado a Nueva York junto con el huracán Kate. A ver qué tal va esa visita y cómo siguen nuestro canguro y nuestra estrella favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34. Turismo y reconocimiento de WC**

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba haciendo turismo como una persona normal y no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido a la calle tan tranquila y relajada. La gente seguía reconociéndola, claro que sí, pero no se tiraba encima de ella ni la agobiaba. Sentía que la miraban pero no la fastidiaban y eso era realmente cómodo. El hecho de que fuera con Edward y su familia probablemente contribuía a ello. Y puede que Quil y Alec también tuvieran que ver ya que lanzaban miradas asesinas a quienes se acercaban demasiado a ellos.

De todas maneras Bella les pidió que dejaran acercarse a la gente que quería hacerse una foto con ella o que quería un autógrafo. Solo que no podía dedicar demasiado tiempo a eso o su día de turismo se iría firmando autógrafos.

Iban en el ferry de camino a la Estatua de la Libertad. Hacía frío. Bella llevaba una cazadora de piel que tenía borreguillo por dentro y la llevaba abrochada hasta arriba. Kate estaba agarrada a su brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras observaba la silueta de Nueva York a lo lejos.

—Me encanta esta ciudad —murmuró Kate.

— ¿Has pensado en venirte a estudiar aquí?

—La verdad es que todavía no sé qué estudiar…

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —Se giró a mirarla e intentó recoger un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, pero enseguida volvió a soltarse y a revolotear a su alrededor.

—Me gusta la moda, todo lo que tenga que ver con confeccionar vestidos… He traído algunos para ver si te gustan.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió a mirarla.

— ¿En serio? Seguro que me encantan —Kate sonrió encantada—. Además, una de mis mejores amigas es la que se encarga de diseñar todos mis conjuntos durante las giras y de mi imagen por completo el resto del tiempo. Creo que haríais buenas migas vosotras dos juntas. Esta noche la conocerás y podéis hablar sobre todo esto, puede que a partir del año que viene necesite una nueva ayudante…

Kate levantó la cabeza y la miró con la ilusión plasmada en el rostro.

— ¿De verdad?

Bella asintió con la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Kate se soltó de su brazo y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza sin dejar de reír. Bella también rió por su espontaneidad y su emoción.

—Gracias, Bella, eres la mejor.

Edward las observaba desde unos metros más allá y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas interactuar así. Le encantaba que Bella se llevara tan bien con su hermana y los tres últimos días habían servido para unirlas todavía más. Probablemente el hecho de que Bella le regalara un vestido de Dolce & Gabbana y unos zapatos de Jimmy Choo había ayudado para que su hermana la elevara del puesto de cuñada estrella del pop al de persona más increíble en todo el universo. Regañó a Bella por haberle regalado eso en aquella tienda de la Quinta Avenida, pero ella simplemente rodó los ojos y le compró a Esme un vestido de Prada que costaba dos mil quinientos dólares. ¿Que quieres arroz?, pues toma tres tazas. Bella era así de imposible.

Los condes no tenían problemas económicos en absoluto, pero jamás habían comprado vestidos de esos precios. Que Bella se gastara todo ese dinero en su familia le gustaba a la vez que le disgustaba. Además se estaba encargando de pagar todos y cada uno de los gastos de ese viaje y eso no le estaba agradando en absoluto.

Su padre era gerente de un banco inglés y también colaboraba con alguna que otra empresa de vez en cuando prestándoles ayuda fiscal. Era abogado pero especializado en temas fiscales relacionados con la banca. Era conde, sí, pero no era un conde rico de esos que llevan monóculo y sombrero de copa. Habían heredado el castillo y una pequeña fortuna de los padres de Carlisle pero aparte de eso eran personas normales y corrientes. Esme se dedicaba a ayudar a los más necesitados con una fundación que ya crearon los padres de Carlisle, Kate era una chica normal en un instituto privado y Carlisle era el padre de familia. Tenían servicio y un castillo enorme, pero no alardeaban de ello. Eran de las familias nobles de Inglaterra que menos aparecían en actos oficiales.

Cuando llegaron al Hyatt y les dieron las llaves de sus habitaciones –que eran dos dobles de alta gama– Bella dijo que ya que no podían hospedarse con ellos por falta de espacio se iba a encargar de que no les hiciera falta de nada. Habló con el recepcionista y les cambió las habitaciones por una suite con tres cuartos, un salón, jacuzzi y servicio de habitaciones a cualquier hora. Edward se quejó ante su excentricidad pero ella le acalló diciendo que sus padres no habían estado nunca en Nueva York y debían disfrutar al máximo de esos días y, además, accedieron sin problemas a hospedarla en su casa sin conocerla absolutamente de nada, se los debía. Por supuesto que Carlisle también se quejó, pero sucumbió a la primera de cambio ante los encantos de su nuera.

Joder, ni su padre podía resistirse a la Bella dulce y agradable. Si conociera a la Bella borde (1) y con mala hostia (2) dudaba mucho que sonriera como un idiota cada vez que ella le cogía del brazo.

La verdad es que Bella estaba siendo tan agradable con la familia de Edward porque le salía comportarse así con ellos. Cuando estuvieron en Inglaterra la trataron tan bien que sintió que siempre ocuparían un espacio en su corazón. Y su visita a Nueva York fue como un rayo de luz en un momento de oscuridad. Con todo lo de Jacob, la anulación de la gira, el cabreo con Michael y Cayo… fue justo lo que necesitaba: pasar tiempo con Edward y su familia. Sobra decir que también los consideraba parte de su propia familia.

Cuando llegaron a la Estatua de la Libertad Bella cogió a Edward de la mano.

—Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí… —murmuró ofendido.

— ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ti, idiota? —Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla—. Es solo que tu hermana es… no sé… como un saquito de felicidad.

Él se volvió a mirarla levantando una ceja.

— ¿Un saquito de felicidad?

—Sí, me transmite alegría y mucha ternura. No sé, es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

—Yo también puedo transmitirte ternura…

—Tú me das mucho más de lo que crees, tonto —se acercó a él y le besó en los labios.

Edward sonrió y pasó una mano por su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Se dieron cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor les miraba, pero les daba completamente igual. Bueno, por lo menos a Bella.

—Me encanta verte con mi hermana… —le acarició la nariz con la suya— me encanta verte con toda mi familia. Están encantados contigo.

—Y yo con ellos.

Edward apoyó la frente en la de Bella y los dos se quedaron así unos segundos. Él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

—Bells, la gente nos observa…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en uno de los sitios más turísticos de la ciudad.

—Joder… no sé si seré capaz de acostumbrarme a esto…

Bella rió y se acercó a besarle nuevamente. Escucharon los ruidos de las cámaras a su alrededor haciendo fotos.

—Señorita Swan…

Se volvieron a mirar a Quil que les miraba muy serio.

—Creo que sería buena idea moverse y no estar aquí… esto… ejem…

— ¿Besándonos? —Le cortó Bella con una sonrisa.

Quil carraspeó nervioso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, machote, ya nos movemos.

Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió a Quil hacia los pies de la estatua. Miró hacia arriba y vio a sus padres haciendo fotos y a Kate saludándoles como una loca. Rió al verla y le devolvió el saludo justo antes de sentir la mano de Bella cogiendo la suya de nuevo.

.

.

.

La puerta del Glass era un hervidero de paparazzis a la espera de una foto sabrosa a la que hincarle el diente. A Edward le sudaban las manos.

—Eddie… respira, colega. Parece que te llevan al matadero.

Miró a Emmett con cara de asesino y su amigo levantó las manos en el aire pero riéndose.

—Déjalo, Emmett, cuesta acostumbrarse a esto de la fama —dijo Alice acariciándole la rodilla para transmitirle su apoyo.

De repente se trasladó a la primera vez que iba en una de esas limusinas enormes con esas mismas personas, el día de la presentación de Bella como imagen de Armani. En aquella ocasión todos animaban a Bella y le daban su apoyo para que no estuviera nerviosa. Pero esta vez era a él al que intentaban calmar.

Joder, cualquiera le hubiera dicho eso entonces.

Tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. Sintió una mano pequeña y cálida cogiendo la suya y se volvió para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que regían su mundo.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño, tú simplemente camina y pasa de todas las mierdas que digan.

—Sí, sí, paso de todas las mierdas…

—Y mira al frente, sin hacer caso a los flashes —añadió Alice.

—Sí, miro al frente…

—Y camina erguido, como si no te importara absolutamente nada que estén ahí —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, camino erguido…

—Y tócale el culo a Bella en cuanto bajes de la limusina.

—Sí, le toco el culo a… ¡¿qué?

— ¡Emmett! —Gritó Bella golpeando a su amigo en el hombro.

El aludido se echó a reír encantado con su propia broma haciendo caso omiso a las miradas serias del resto de sus amigos, incluso a la mirada fulminante de su prometida.

—Joder, no tenéis sentido del humor…

—No es momento para el humor, Emm —le dijo Jasper censurándole con la mirada—. Edward tiene que enfrentarse a todos esos paparazzis, deberías demostrarle tu apoyo en vez de intentar mofarte a su costa.

—Joder, Jasper, desde que estás con mi hermana has perdido toda la gracia…

El rubio se echó a reír y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Emmett refunfuñó un poco pero enseguida su sonrisa acompañada de sus hoyuelos apareció en su rostro.

Edward pasó completamente de ambos y miró por la ventanilla. Llevaban ahí parados demasiado tiempo y tenían que salir ya. Sintió la mano de Bella cogiendo la suya y cómo se la apretaba para transmitirle su apoyo. La miró mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta y le dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió y él la imitó –por lo menos lo intentó, no estaba seguro de que le saliera una sonrisa real–. Emmett abrió la puerta de la limusina y salió delante de ellos. Bella fue la primera en salir fuera y los flashes comenzaron. Edward la siguió y los flashes le desorientaron por completo. Sentía la mano de Bella agarrando fuertemente la suya, tomó aire. La miró para poder concentrarse solamente en ella y no en todos esos paparazzis que gritaban cosas que no entendía y que no dejaban de hacerles fotos. Sus ojos marrones le dieron algo de paz y se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacer eso. Vio a Bella acercándose hasta su oído.

—Yo también estoy a tu lado siempre y en todo momento, no lo olvides.

Sus palabras susurradas con convicción le hicieron sonreír y la miró con calidez. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de capturar sus labios y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero recapacitó a tiempo. Si la besara así volverían a ser portada de las revistas y no quería eso, con aparecer en alguna de las páginas interiores sería más que suficiente.

Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada del restaurante seguidos por sus amigos que se unieron a ellos enseguida, tapándoles todo lo posible de las cámaras de fotos. Ignoraron las preguntas y las peticiones para parar y posar para ellos. Entraron en el Glass y Edward respiró tranquilo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —Bella se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Esta noche tendrás un premio.

Él enarcó una ceja y la miró con diversión.

— ¿Me vas a recompensar como a los perros?

—Mi pequeña mascota… —le acarició el pelo como se lo haría a un perro, utilizando un tono de voz de cachondeo— a ver, dame la patita…

La miró intentando reprimir una sonrisa mientras ella se partía de risa con su propia broma. Emmett era mala influencia en más de una ocasión. La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con brusquedad. El resto de sus amigos estaban preguntando por la mesa reservada a nombre de Carlisle Cullen y no estaban haciéndoles mucho caso.

—Bellita… —susurró serio en su oído— tu sentido del humor me cabrea en ocasiones… —Ella tragó en seco al escuchar el enfado en su voz, en esa voz que utilizaba tantas veces cuando lo hacían. Su clítoris se activó ante ese sonido familiar y ante el roce de su aliento en la sensible piel de su cuello. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros— Pero también me da unas ganas tremendas de ponerte a cuatro patas y…

— ¡Edward!

Mierda.

Él y Bella se separaron rápidamente. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban excesivamente apretados, el pene de Edward rozaba el estómago de Bella y esa no era una imagen demasiado adecuada para la entrada de un restaurante. Y mucho menos para uno en el que su familia estaba esperándoles. Por suerte su querida hermana Kate estaba allí para recordárselo.

—Chicos, os presento a mi hermana Katherine, Kate para los amigos.

Ella se acercó sin dejar de sonreír a todos ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, con la naturalidad con la que ella actuaba siempre.

Bella estaba todavía hiperventilando a causa de ese momento demasiado íntimo que había compartido con Edward y sonrió a duras penas cuando Kate la abrazó.

—Venid, papá y mamá están sentados esperando.

Todos la siguieron por el pasillo dejando a ambos lados varias mesas ocupadas por gente que casi no les hizo caso. Era bastante habitual ver a personas famosas en Glass, Edward se dio cuenta de que al fondo de la sala Lindsay Lohan hablaba animadamente con tres personas que cenaban con ella.

Bella y Edward cerraban la comitiva seguidos de cerca por el maître. Ella se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído unas simples palabras.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en el baño de un restaurante?

— ¡Bella! —Rió él volviéndose a mirarla—. Tu adicción comienza a ser realmente preocupante…

Negó con la cabeza mientras reía y ella le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—Dime que tú no lo has pensado.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente. Allí estaba la salida de su novia, Isabella, radiante en su vestido negro demasiado corto de lentejuelas de Dolce & Gabbana. Isabella, la cantante y estrella del pop más conocida del planeta, diciéndole que quería echar un polvo con él en el baño del restaurante. De un restaurante en el que estaban también sus padres. Le estaba llevando por el mal camino… le estaba haciendo perder los papeles y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Habían follado en un avión, en el coche que les llevaba al aeropuerto, en el ascensor del apartamento de Tribeca –fue un polvo memorable aunque bastante rápido–, en el aparcamiento dentro del Jeep de Emmett –si él se enteraba iba a liar una de las buenas– y ahora le pedía hacerlo en un lugar completamente público. Y lo decía en serio. El brillo de sus ojos chocolate le decían que si él aceptaba en unos minutos estaría metiéndosela en el baño de chicos o el de chicas de ese maldito restaurante. Joder, ya le había puesto cachondo.

Ella rió al ver su rostro. Conocía perfectamente sus expresiones y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Le cogió del brazo antes de llegar al reservado en el que los condes les esperaban y justo antes de soltarle para saludar a Esme y Carlisle le dio un pellizco en el culo haciéndole sobresaltarse.

Edward negó con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta mujer?

Tras las presentaciones oportunas todos se sentaron a la mesa. El maître volvió y les dejó los menús. Carlisle pidió un par de botellas de Screaming Eagle cosecha de 2001 alegando que había leído antes de viajar a Nueva York que era uno de los mejores vinos de Estados Unidos. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto valdría ese jodido vino? No quería que su padre se pasara y se empeñara en pagar esa cena, y por el camino que llevaban las cosas no le sorprendería en absoluto que así fuera.

Trajeron el vino. Jasper ejerció de perfecto catador y asintió muy serio con la cabeza cuando lo probó, haciendo reír a Alice como a una quinceañera. Él la miró divertido y se acercó a besarle en la comisura de los labios con dulzura. Edward estaba encantado con su relación, estaba más que claro que eran tal para cual, nadie más que Jasper podía aguantar la obsesión de Alice por… por todo.

—Así que, Kate, Bella me ha contado que te gusta la moda —le dijo la morena a su hermana.

Kate asintió y ambas se sumergieron en una conversación acerca de moda, Dolce & Gabbana, zapatos y la Nueva York Fashion Week que había terminado hacía unos días. Edward se centró en hablar con su padre, Emmett y Jasper sobre deportes. Hablaron de los Knicks y de béisbol. Carlisle no entendía muy bien el funcionamiento del juego y Emmett se encargó de explicarle en qué consistía. Jasper y él se rieron muchísimo viendo las caras de Carlisle mientras Emmett explicaba todo con un entusiasmo casi infantil. Bella, Rosalie y Esme estuvieron hablando acerca de la boda de Rose, de la fecha, el lugar y los preparativos. Bella ya sabía que se iba a celebrar en Forks a comienzos del próximo año pero el hecho de saberlo no le evitó ponerse nerviosa al pensar en regresar a su pueblo natal, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas, no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Edward fue al baño entre el primer y el segundo plato. Estaba lavándose las manos cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, se giró despreocupado y frunció mucho el ceño al ver a Bella con una sonrisa pícara para justo detrás de él.

—Bella… —rió secándose las manos y observándola a través del espejo— no vamos a hacer nada aquí.

Bella se lamió los labios. Tono autoritario… mmm justo lo que quería escuchar.

— ¿Por qué no? —Susurró acercándose a él lentamente.

—Porque son los putos baños de un restaurante donde, por si no lo recuerdas, también están mis padres.

—Carlisle está muy entretenido hablando con Emm.

Pasó las manos por su cintura y miró fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo.

—No, Bella, no va a pasar.

Ella no le hizo ningún caso y empezó a sacar la camisa de color negro que llevaba de dentro de su pantalón vaquero. Edward se removió un poco y agarró sus manos. La miró muy serio en el espejo.

—No.

Oh… joder… Ese tono de voz… El clítoris de Bella ya estaba haciendo la ola.

—Será rápido —le pidió volviendo a mover sus manos por dentro de su camisa, acariciando sus abdominales lentamente.

—Bella…

Detectó cierto atisbo de deseo en su voz. Perfecto, un avance.

—Llevo falda y mira —levantó algo en su mano y Edward casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando descubrió que eran sus bragas—. Me he adelantado y así será mucho más rápido.

Edward frunció los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—Isabella Swan, eres una guarrilla…(3)

—Pero eso ya lo sabía, señor Cullen…

Y nada más terminar esa frase metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones para encontrarse con el pene de Edward que estaba más que encantado de encontrarse con ella. Bella levantó una ceja y miró al reflejo ya acalorado de Edward en el espejo.

—Creo que su pene también se apunta a uno rapidín en el baño.

—Dios, Bella…

Edward se dio la vuelta y la cogió con brusquedad por el culo, ella pasó las piernas por su cintura y él la llevó hasta uno de los baños individuales mientras la besaba con pasión. Por suerte no había nadie más en el servicio en esos momentos, por lo que nadie escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse ni el de la espalda de Bella impactando con fuerza contra ella.

—Perdona —murmuró Edward en su cuello mientras lo mordisqueaba—, no quería hacerte daño.

—Cállate —murmuró ella casi sin aliento mientras intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones—. Y fóllame.

Edward rió entre dientes al escucharla hablar así. Jodida mal hablada…

Se desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón quitando las manos de Bella de su bragueta porque no estaba consiguiendo quitar ni un botón. Los bajó y ella enseguida agarró la goma de sus calzoncillos para bajarlos también.

—Joder, Bella, no seas tan ansiosa…

—Un rapidín es un rapidín, Edward… —gimió al decir su nombre porque sus largos dedos se habían deslizado por sus muslos y habían alcanzado su sexo.

Edward besó su cuello y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, respirando con dificultad gracias a la excitación tanto por sentir el cuerpo de Bella bajo sus manos así como sus suspiros cerca de su oído como por la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera. Joder, estaba echando un polvo con Bella en los lavabos de un restaurante al que acudían la gente más famosa y reconocida de Nueva York. De verdad que esa mujer lo estaba pervirtiendo de maneras acojonantes.

Intentó no pensar en eso y se centró en desabrochar el vestido de Bella para poder tener acceso a sus tetas. Sería un polvo rápido, pero quería morder esos pezones que tanto le gustaban.

Ella se apoyó con ambas manos a las dos paredes que los franqueaban y, sin soltar las piernas de la cintura de Edward, se colocó de manera que pudiera introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Él gimió cuando sintió cómo entraba en su interior. Con su mano derecha consiguió liberar uno de sus pechos y agachó la cabeza para besarlo y chuparlo. Bella arqueó la espalda sin dejar de moverse arriba y abajo. Mordió el pezón y ella gimió en voz alta… demasiado alto.

—Ssshhh

El efecto de ese sonido sobre su pezón fue devastador en Bella. Apartó una de las manos de la pared y la llevó a la nuca de Edward para levantar su cabeza y besarle con ansia. Sus lenguas se encontraron y recorrieron sus respectivas bocas. Seguían moviéndose, Edward agarrando con fuerza su culo, Bella agarrada ya a su espalda, arriba y abajo, gimiendo e intentando no gritar.

—Bella…

—Sí…

—Yo ya casi…

Bella se movió con más rapidez, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo se acercaba, notando su interior removiéndose, agarrotándose, anticipándose a la mejor sensación del mundo entero. Un par de movimientos más bastaron para que estallara mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Edward observó su rostro mientras se corría y no necesitó nada más para correrse también. Era algo tan bello el ver a Bella llegar al orgasmo que jamás se cansaba de observarla cuando cerraba los ojos con fuerza y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella le abrazó sin salir de él todavía y él pasó los brazos por su cintura, enterrando la cabeza en su pelo y aspirando con fuerza. Respiraban agitados, intentando no ser demasiado escandalosos porque igual había entrado alguien al baño y ellos ni siquiera se habían enterado. Joder, ¿y si había entrado alguien? ¿Cómo coño iban a salir de allí y hacer como si nada?

Edward aguzó el oído pero no escuchó nada. Respiró más tranquilo. Bajó a Bella al suelo y la miró mientras ella se colocaba bien el vestido.

—Yo no era así antes de estar contigo.

Bella levantó la vista y le miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Y el cambio ha sido para bien o para mal?

Edward se agachó para subirse los calzoncillos y el pantalón a la vez que soltaba una risita.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—A mí me encantas así —se abalanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos—, pervertido y sucio… mmm… y si antes me riñes un poquito aún me gusta más.

— ¿Qué…?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo callarse radicalmente. Empujó a Bella hasta el fondo del baño para que quien fuera que era no pudiera ver sus pies bajo la puerta. La persona que acababa de entrar empezó a silbar una canción. Bella miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño, él se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que se callara. Escucharon cómo el silbador hacía pis y cómo tiraba de la cadena. Al escuchar el ruido del agua del lavabo dejó de silbar y tosió. Los dos estaban dentro del pequeño habitáculo aguantando la respiración.

—Más vale que salgáis pronto de ahí si no queréis que empiecen a sospechar…

Bella soltó una carcajada y Edward soltó todo el aire que llevaba aguantando desde que le habían oído entrar. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Emmett estaba apoyado en la pila del lavabo con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa al más puro estilo Emmett-toca-pelotas.

—Salimos enseguida —susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ya os vale… —rió Emmett— Bella, ¡estás enferma!

—Gracias, Emm —contestó la aludida entre risas.

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y miró a Edward una última vez antes de salir del baño. Él miró a Bella muy serio una vez Emmett se hubo ido.

—Joder… te juro que no vas a volver a convencerme para hacer algo así otra…

Los labios de Bella le silenciaron. Sintió la sonrisa de ella sobre su boca.

—Nunca digas de este agua no beberé…

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Sabía que podía volver a convencerle de repetir aquello en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. ¿Que estaba loco? ¿Que su cerebro no funcionaba con normalidad? Cierto. Y le encantaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estaban vistiéndose en el apartamento de Edward para pasar a recoger a sus padres y Kate e ir todos juntos a pasear por Central Park. Habían planeado visitar el Museo de Historia Natural y el Guggenheim. Bella se moría de ganas por pasearse por Strawberry Fields ya que desde que llegó a Nueva York hacía ya siete años no había vuelto a pasar por ahí. Le encantaban los Beatles y ese rincón del parque que era un recuerdo del gran John Lennon le transmitía paz. Además, siempre había soñado con tararear _Imagine_ sentada en uno de los bancos mientras observaba el grabado del suelo que hacía referencia a esa canción.

Se estaba poniendo un pañuelo alrededor del cuello cuando escuchó su móvil. Salió de la habitación hacia el salón, donde lo había dejado cargando, y miró quién le llamaba. Frunció el ceño y volvió a dejar el móvil donde estaba antes. Edward la observaba desde la cocina mientras preparaba unos sándwiches para comer en el parque durante su paseo.

— ¿Quién era?

—Nadie.

Ella volvió a la habitación aparentando normalidad, pero Edward la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que mentía.

—Bella… ¿quién era? —Repitió mientras metía un poco de queso en un sándwich.

— ¡He dicho que nadie!

Que le gritara así significaba claramente que sí era alguien.

El teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo. Edward se adelantó a Bella y corrió hasta donde estaba cargándose. Miró la pantalla. Cayo.

—Bella, deberías contestarle.

—Y una mierda. Él debería haberme llamado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón, pero habéis estado trabajando juntos durante mucho tiempo…

—No, Edward —le cortó volviendo a salir al salón—. Por esa misma razón él debería haber venido corriendo en cuanto pasó lo de Jacob, por esa misma razón él debería haber estado preocupándose por mí en vez de pensar en la puta gira. Y podría seguir diciéndote muchas cosas que no voy ni a nombrar porque no merece la pena que pierda ni un solo segundo más hablando de él.

—Pero, Bella, ahora no tienes representante ni sello discográfico. ¿Tienes idea de lo culpable que me siento? Todo esto ha sido por mí y…

—No digas ni media palabra más —puso un dedo sobre su boca—. Ha sido porque yo he querido hacerlo y no me arrepiento en absoluto. No te culpes, ¿vale? Estoy contigo, te quiero, y el que no acepte eso… no merece nada mío. No te preocupes por mí, me vendrá bien una temporada de tranquilidad hasta que las cosas vuelvan a centrarse.

— ¿Y tus fans? —Preguntó sobre su dedo que permanecía en sus labios.

—Mis fans me quieren y con todo lo de los anónimos están mucho más encima de mí. ¿Viste las cartas que me trajo Jasper el otro día? —Sonrió al recordarlo—. Me dan ganas de comérmelos a besos a todos, son increíbles. Me dan todo su apoyo sin condiciones. Si Cayo hubiera hecho eso las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

Edward se quedó en silencio y la miró a los ojos, besó su dedo y la cogió por la cintura.

—Cuando quieres eres extremadamente inteligente y brillante, Bella.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que otras veces soy tonta?

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Yo no he dicho eso… aunque no estoy en desacuerdo.

— ¡Edward! —Le riñó aún sonriendo.

Él se acercó a besarla en la punta de la nariz.

—En serio, Bella, tenemos que solucionar todo esto de alguna manera. Me sentiría mucho mejor si me dejaras formar parte de lo que sea que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora.

—A veces creo que el que es tonto aquí eres tú.

Edward le miró como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya de que pase lo que pase a partir de ahora tú vas a formar parte de ello siempre? —Le dio un casto beso en los labios—. Eres mi presente, Edward, y hace mucho tiempo que pasaste a formar parte en mi futuro.

Él sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla fuertemente. Y de nuevo volvió a pensar en eso, en su futuro con Bella, en su futuro conjunto con Isabella Swan, estrella del pop, mujer inestable emocionalmente hablando, ninfómana casi reconocida, con problemas de control de la ira, terriblemente celosa de los suyos y sorprendentemente inteligente. Mujer de la que, pese a todo, estaba totalmente enamorado.

_El futuro. Nuestro futuro… ¿Juntos? Eso suena realmente bien._

* * *

**Ahora les dejo con el Diccionario de la Real Academia Españolísima confeccionado por Konnyxa. Ella, como chilena de pura cepa, nos aclara las expresiones o palabras demasiado españolas que yo uso y sé que todas se lo agradecen enormemente. Un aplauso para Conny! =)_  
_**

**1) Borde: Significa que es un pesado o pesada, que dice o hace cosas que caen mal o que no tienes una forma agradable de decir las cosas.**

**2) Mala hostia: Mal carácter o malas intenciones.**

**3) Guarrilla: En este caso es una chica que habla explícitamente de sexo o atrevida en la intimidad.**

**Opiniones acerca del capi? Qué os ha parecido Emmet? jajajajaja me encanta lo cabrón que es a veces... Y el amor de Bella y Edward? Yo me derrito con estos dos...  
**

**Por cierto, aprovecho para recomendaros mis otros fics, no suelo hacerlo y me ha parecido un buen momento de auto-promoción jeje. Tengo un par de OS y un fic que está algo estancado pero que intentaré sacar adelante antes o después. Detalles:  
**

**_Baila para mí_: Bella es una estriper a la que le piden un baile privado al final de la noche. ¿Por qué a mí? Todo sea por unos dólares... Lo que no esperaba es que el destinatario del baile fuera a ser así... OS con posibilidad más que probable de continuación.  
**

**_Siempre has sido tú_: Bella está casada con Jacob pero nada es como pensó que sería. La llegada de un viejo amigo abre heridas que ella creyó cicatrizadas. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo por lo que habrías puesto la mano en el fuego ahora no es nada, ni siquiera cenizas de aquel fuego? OS.**

**_Escondido en el fondo de mi memoria_: Edward desapareció de la vida de Bella sin dar explicaciones. Años después ella ha rehecho su vida, tiene pareja, un trabajo, es feliz. ¿Qué pasará cuando él vuelva? ¿Será capaz de estar a su lado sin que los sentimientos del pasado vuelvan?  
**

**Bueno... yo os invito a pasaros por ellos y leerlos, gracias por adelantado!  
**

**Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Mil besos, mis pequeñas estrellas!  
**


	36. CullenSwan o SwanCullen

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Quería aclarar una cosa que me preguntó una chica en un review y que no había contestado todavía. Querían saber la edad de Bella, acaba de cumplir 26 años, los celebran en Barbados con David Guetta. Edward ya tiene los 30, ambos en este año en el que transcurre la historia. También me preguntaban por ahí si esta historia va a tener final feliz... no puedo decir nada acerca del final pero, no sé, creo que está claro que mal no terminará, no? Vosotras qué creéis? jejeje puede que después de leer este capítulo os quede algo más claro.**

**Muchas gracias a mi bombón particular, Konnyxa, que ha beteado este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz y que me alegra los días con sus palabras y comentarios. Gracias, amiga, hermana... te quiero! **

**Y sin más, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo, a disfrutarlo! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 35. Cullen—Swan o Swan—Cullen**

La noche antes de que los Cullen regresaran a casa Edward preparó una cena en su apartamento. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que lo encargó a un restaurante ya que ni él ni Bella sabían preparar algo digno para una cena medianamente importante.

Los condes llegaron puntuales y tuvieron que saludar a dos fotógrafos que les hicieron unas fotos al verles llegar al portal. Edward echaba chispas por tener normalmente a un par de paparazzis en su calle pero no podía hacer nada, eran los riesgos de mantener una relación abierta con Isabella.

—Hola, Esme —la saludó Bella cuando les abrió la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —contestó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Sabéis que tenéis dos fotógrafos muy simpáticos allí abajo? —Preguntó Carlisle después de abrazar a Bella con cariño.

Se escuchó el gruñido de Edward desde la cocina. Bella sonrió y cogió los abrigos que sus suegros le tendían.

—No lo lleva demasiado bien —les susurró con complicidad.

—Edward siempre ha tenido poca paciencia con las cosas —dijo su madre en el mismo tono de voz—, eso le hace tener un poco de mal genio.

Bella sonrió abiertamente. ¿Edward Cullen mal genio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Es de mala educación cuchichear delante de otras personas, mamá.

La voz de Edward sonó seria desde la cocina.

—Nadie está cuchicheando —Esme hizo un guiño cómplice a Bella—, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de tu madre.

Las dos llegaron hasta el salón donde Carlisle estaba observando la botella de vino que había sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Bella enseguida se dio cuenta de ese gesto y se acercó a él.

—Pensamos que igual os gustaría beber un poco de vino en la cena y…

—Bella, no es necesario. Creo que todos estamos al tanto de las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado… —ella asintió en silencio— así que… ¿qué tal si tomamos una copa de _Eau Mineral_?

El acento francés que usó para decirlo hizo reír a Bella. Carlisle le sonrió en respuesta. No quería beber delante de su hijo, en una cena con más gente la cosa era diferente, pero en esa cena estaban solos los cuatro y todos sabían del pasado de Edward. Era estúpido mantener unas apariencias innecesarias.

Bella recogió la botella de vino y sacó una botella de Evian de la nevera. ¿Pija? (1) Desde luego, podía permitirse beber agua cara y era lo que pensaba hacer. Le mostró la botella a Carlisle con un gesto de sommelier (2) y este asintió muy serio con la cabeza. Ella echó un poco de agua en una copa y él la cogió dándole vueltas en el aire, metió la nariz y aspiró. Bella aguantó la risa. Carlisle dio un pequeño trago y la miró con un gesto totalmente serio y solemne, asintió a la vez que dejaba la copa sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—Puede servir —le dijo con voz de conde, la vez que más conde lo había visto. Ni siquiera la primera vez que lo conoció en Norfolk había usado ese tono de voz tan profesional. Casi le vio vestido con un traje de gala y haciendo una reverencia a la reina Isabel.

Edward y Esme les observaban desde la cocina. Ella sonreía al ver actuar así a su marido con Bella y a Edward casi se le caía la baba.

— ¿Cenamos? —Preguntó Carlisle rompiendo el momento.

Edward asintió y entonces Bella se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Dónde está Kate?

—Ha ido con Alice a su taller de diseño…

— ¿Su qué? —Exclamó Bella cortando a Esme.

—Su taller de diseño… ¿No se llama así?

—Perdona, Esme —rió Bella agitando la mano hacia ella—, es que Alice perfectamente podría haberlo llamado "Mi Centro de Hacer Magia con Tejidos". Lo que ella llama taller de diseño es una habitación en mi apartamento llena de telas, hilos y maniquíes terroríficos.

Esme sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues Katherine estaba encantada de ir a visitar esa habitación. Entre tú y Alice habéis puesto su mundo del revés y ahora no hace otra cosa que decir que llegará un día en que diseñará vestidos que se llevarán en la alfombra roja del Teatro Kodak.

Bella se echó a reír y vio a Edward cabeceando. No le terminaba de hacer gracia que su hermana quisiera meterse en el mundo de la moda. Ella tenía serias convicciones de que eso se debía a que no quería a su hermana en Nueva York, sería demasiado pedir a su escasa paciencia. Kate alocada y suelta en la gran ciudad… él debería ejercer demasiado de hermano mayor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa una vez estuvo todo servido. Degustaron una ensalada de lechugas variadas con bacon, queso de rulo de cabra, nueces y una vinagreta con mermelada de tomate. Cuando comenzaron con la lubina al orio y baritas de puerro crujiente Carlisle carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

—Me gustaría hablar con vosotros de una cosa que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde que llegamos aquí y Edward me comentó tu situación, Bella.

Ella le miró confundida, luego dirigió su mirada a Edward que sonrió tímidamente. ¿Qué coño le había contado a su padre acerca de su situación?

—Edward me contó acerca de tu discusión con la discográfica y tu representante, espero que no te importe que lo hiciera.

—No… —murmuró Bella sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

—La cuestión es que he estado pensando y pensando, me hago mayor y llegará un día en que tenga que dejar mi trabajo…

—Esperemos que sea pronto —añadió Esme en voz baja haciéndoles sonreír a los tres.

—Será pronto, cariño, te lo aseguro —cogió la mano de su mujer por encima de la mesa—. Y cuando llegue ese día me gustaría saber que dejo a mis hijos en buenas manos y que tienen un próspero futuro por delante. Ahora mismo Edward no tiene trabajo y tú, Bella, te encuentras en una situación un tanto compleja. Supongo que las discográficas no tardarán en enterarse de lo que ha pasado con Rony Music y te ofrecerán contratos millonarios. No quiero condicionarte a nada pero tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

El ceño de Bella estaba más fruncido que nunca. Edward estiró la mano y pasó un dedo por él para que lo relajara. Ella se volvió a mirarle con una cara que le hizo apartar el dedo a la velocidad de la luz. Perfectamente podría haberle dado un mordisco y arrancárselo. La mirada de esa mujer le acojonaba realmente en ocasiones.

—No entiendo nada, Carlisle, ¿qué propuesta? —Le preguntó volviéndose a mirarle.

Él tomó aire y dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Cruzó las manos a la altura del rostro y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué opinarías de la creación de un nuevo sello discográfico?

Bella frunció más el ceño todavía. Carlisle siguió hablando.

—Un sello discográfico Cullen–Swan —hizo una pausa de dos segundos y se apresuró a añadir—. O Swan–Cullen, no hay preferencias.

Bella le miraba como si se acabara de transformar en un pequeño gnomo del bosque. Edward se dio cuenta y la cogió de la mano.

—Papá, por favor, explícate un poco mejor. ¿Qué sello discográfico?

Carlisle carraspeó y se puso más recto en la silla.

—Mi propuesta es crear un sello discográfico con Bella, bueno… con Isabella —sonrió mirándola con calidez—. Se trataría de crear nuestra propia empresa, con una aportación de capital por ambas partes pero en la que yo no me metería en absoluto, te lo dejaría todo a ti, Edward.

Fue el turno de Edward de quedarse boquiabierto. Carlisle rió al ver las caras de ambos.

—Este es un buen negocio si lleva el nombre de Isabella. No te ofendas, Bella, pero eres una marca muy potente en todo el mundo y todo lo que lleva tu nombre se vende como caramelos: tus discos, camisetas con tu nombre, pósters, ese perfume que sacaste hace un año… Kate tardó dos semanas en encontrarlo porque estaba agotado en todas partes. Por eso mismo creo que es una gran idea crear tu propio sello discográfico. Tú te encargarías de tus propios temas, de editarlos a tu gusto, rodeándote de la gente que tú quieras. Y seguro que hay grupos y cantantes por ahí que darían cualquier cosa por trabajar con un sello que llevara tu nombre.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Preguntó Bella encontrando algo de sentido a sus palabras finalmente.

—Completamente en serio —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué me dices?

Bella sonrió abiertamente. Su propio sello discográfico. Joder. Poder decidir todo sobre su vida, absolutamente todo. Eso le gustaba. Además podría ayudar a nuevos talentos que quisieran entrar en ese mundo al igual que el señor Newton lo hizo con ella. Odiaba a Michael por cómo había tratado a Edward y además le tenía un asco que no podía ni verle, ¡le perdería de vista! Esa idea casi le hizo saltar de alegría en la silla.

Empezó a asentir con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

—Claro que sí, Carlisle, ¡por supuesto que sí! —Se levantó de la silla y sin pensárselo mucho le abrazó con fuerza.

—Me gustaría respirar, Bella…

Se separó de él rápidamente para verle sonriendo.

—Joder, Carlisle… ups, perdón —se tapó la boca con las manos y escuchó la risa de Edward—, quería decir… no sé… ¡Recórcholis, Carlisle! ¡Esta noticia es maravillosa!

Edward empezó a reír a carcajadas y se giró a mirarle. Vio que Esme sonreía mientras observaba a su hijo reír tan a gusto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por Dios, Bella… ¿Recórcholis? —La miró riéndose sin parar—. ¿En un momento así la gran Isabella dice _re__córcholis_?

Ella soltó una carcajada, miró a su suegra y luego a Carlisle.

—Pido perdón por anticipado —tomó aire y gritó— ¡Joder, Carlisle! ¡Esta noticia es cojonuda!

.

.

.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue menos emotiva que cuando dejaron Inglaterra, pero no por eso fue menos lacrimógena. Kate lloró como si fuera el fin del mundo y por mucho que Bella le decía que volverían a verse pronto no había manera de calmarla. Cuando abrazó a Edward no dejó de susurrarle que le quería muchísimo y que se sentía muy feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien como Bella. Edward aguantó estoicamente e intentó ignorar el nudo de su garganta. Cuando Esme y Bella se abrazaron las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin medida por las mejillas de Bella. Entonces Edward entendía un poco más la razón de esas lágrimas y simplemente la dejó desahogarse y abrazar a su madre. Carlisle les besó a ambos y Bella se enganchó a su cuello sin dejar de darle las gracias por permitirle crear ese sello discográfico conjunto.

Cuando la voz de una azafata dio la última llamada para el vuelo con destino a Londres volvieron a abrazarse por última vez diciéndose lo mucho que se echarían de menos y prometiendo ir a verles por Navidad.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras los observaba atravesar la puerta de embarque. Él acarició su espalda con cariño y suspiró. Esa vez le había dolido realmente decir adiós a su familia, por mucho que fuera un hasta luego.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa? —Le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió y pasó la mano por su cintura. Salieron de la terminal caminando a paso lento e ignorando a las personas que les observaban. Un grupo de chicos y chicas jóvenes observaron a Bella desde la distancia, parecían una especie de excursión de instituto.

—Creo que quieren hablar contigo —murmuró Edward agachándose hacia su oído.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Cuando vio los rostros de esos chicos mirándola con esas enormes sonrisas en el rostro se sintió un poquito mejor. Decidió dejar de lado la tristeza por la marcha de los Cullen —volvería a verlos pronto después de todo— y compuso su mejor sonrisa para esos chicos. Ellos empezaron a acercarse como con miedo y entonces ella les hizo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Queréis una foto?

Fue como encender un petardo en una fábrica de fuegos artificiales. Todos corrieron hacia ella y los rodearon sin dejar de sonreír, sacando los móviles de sus bolsos y bolsillos.

—Pero tenéis que comportaros, ¿eh? Nada de empujones ni agobios.

—Gracias, Isabella —le dijo una chica rubia con unas graciosas gafas de pasta rosa.

—Nos encantas… —dijo otra chica morena con demasiado maquillaje— y nos encanta Edward también.

Soltó una risita a la vez que miraba a Edward con timidez. Él abrió mucho los ojos y escuchó una gran carcajada por parte de Bella. La miró y ella elevó una ceja para mirarle divertida. Seguro que luego tenía que aguantar comentarios acerca de eso…

Bella posó con los chicos para varias fotos, unas de grupo, otras con chicas solas, otras con solo los chicos… No pasó desapercibido para ella que le hicieran fotos a Edward también, aunque él intentara quedar en un segundo plano. Casi se mea de la risa cuando vio a la chica morena extra maquillada pidiéndole a una amiga que les hiciera una foto. La cara de Edward cuando le preguntó si podía hacerse una foto con él fue un auténtico poema. Pero tragó saliva y sonrió todo lo natural que pudo mientras la morena se apretaba demasiado a él y posaban para la foto.

Fue un rato de risas y Bella lo agradeció de todo corazón. Se despidieron de los fans con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando por la terminal hasta la salida, sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos. Llegaron fuera y Seth les abrió la puerta del coche. En cuanto entraron en él, Bella tosió a propósito para atraer la atención de Edward que miraba por la ventanilla. Se giró a mirarla y extendió la mano con la palma enfocada hacia ella.

—Cállate, no digas ni media palabra.

Bella sonrió y movió la cabeza para poder mirarle, evitando su palma extendida.

—Triunfas entre mis fans, Cullen…

Edward bufó y bajó la mano.

—Vete a la mierda, Bella.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él para poner una mano sobre su rodilla.

—Pensaba que esto sería un plus extra para ti y tu vanidad…

—Bella, en serio, no me hace ni puta gracia que las niñas vengan a hacerse fotos conmigo. Cállate la boca si no quieres que me enfade.

—Debería ser yo la que se enfada —exclamó levantando las manos en el aire—. Mis fans babean por ti. Mis fans babean por mi novio. Me estás robando los fans, Edward…

Él murmuró algo acerca de dónde se podía meter a sus fans que la hizo reír muy alto. Seth los observaba desde el espejo retrovisor y pensó que jamás había visto a Isabella tan risueña y de tan buen humor. Aunque en esos momentos pareciera disfrutar de una manera morbosa de cómo se sentía el señor Cullen, escucharla reír siempre era mejor que escucharla gritar y diciendo barbaridades por esa boca.

Bella fue todo el trayecto hasta su apartamento mirando internet desde su iPad. No dejó de darle codazos a Edward para que viera las cosas que decían de ellos en la red. Él bufaba con cada titular y cada foto que observaban. ¿En serio todo eso acerca de ellos andaba colgado por ahí? Malditos paparazzis…

Había fotos suyas en la puerta del Glass el otro día, fotos en la Estatua de la Libertad, fotos de Bella sentada en un banco de Strawberry Fields que una chica que estaba allí había subido a Twitter, fotos de Kate paseando con Bella cogidas de la mano por la Quinta Avenida, fotos de él y sus padres entrando en el Rockefeller Center… Pero mejor que las fotos eran los titulares.

"_Los Cullen conocen Nueva York de mano de Isabella. Disfrutan de un paseo tranquilo por Central Park."_

¿Tranquilo? ¿Con ellos detrás? Y una mierda, no fue nada tranquilo.

"_Isabella y Edward, el amor surge en cualquier lugar."_

Y contaban su historia. Una historia mitad cierta y mitad falsa porque no habían hablado con nadie acerca de cómo habían empezado. Tampoco pensaban hacerlo…

"_La hermana de Edward, interesada en el mundo de la moda, junto con la estilista de Isabella de paseo por el Soho."_

Casi podía escuchar rechinar sus dientes al leer todo eso.

—Adiós a la intimidad y la vida privada, Edward…

—Lo sé.

El enfado con el que dijo esas palabras impactó en Bella. Se giró a mirarle mientras Seth entraba en el aparcamiento de su edificio.

— ¿Es demasiado para ti? —Le preguntó con cierto miedo.

Él tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

—En cierta parte sí —Bella dejó de respirar un instante, ese _sí_ significaba demasiado—. Estar en todas partes, que vigilen todo lo que hacemos, no tener ni un rato de tranquilidad… Me está costando mucho acostumbrarme a esto.

— ¿Podrás acostumbrarte?

En esa pregunta sí dejó que se reflejara todo el miedo que sentía. Si Edward no se acostumbraba a la fama y al tener gente atenta a todos sus movimientos no serían capaces de hacer que lo suyo funcionara…

—No lo sé…

Esas palabras impactaron en su corazón como una bola de demolición.

Justo entonces el coche paró y Edward abrió la puerta para salir de ahí, sin esperar a Bella comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor. Ella salió del BMW y le vio caminando cabizbajo. _Mierda… Mierda, mierda, mierda_. No quería perderle. No quería que la jodida fama y ese mundillo le apartaran de su lado. Si él no podía sobrellevar toda esa situación… Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Pestañeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos y fue hacia el ascensor sin decir adiós a Seth.

Edward ya estaba dentro esperándola, las puertas se cerraron en cuanto ella entró. Marcó el botón de su piso y se apoyó en la pared. De repente la tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable. Le miró de reojo y vio su gesto serio mirando al frente, un mechón de pelo cobrizo caía por su frente. Dios… le quería tantísimo… El solo hecho de imaginar que se marchara de su lado…

No pudo evitarlo y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Edward se giró rápidamente al escucharlo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a ella enseguida y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se obligó a serenarse. Limpió la jodida lágrima que se había escapado de su autocontrol y empujó a Edward poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Nada —mintió.

—No me lo creo, tú no lloras por nada.

Justo entonces llegaron a su piso y las puertas se abrieron. Bella salió lo más deprisa que pudo y llamó al timbre. Él la siguió sin entender nada. Cuando estaba sacando sus llaves la puerta se abrió y Alice apareció con una enorme sonrisa que cayó en picado al ver las caras de los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ido todo bien con el vuelo de tus padres?

—Sí, sí, todo ha ido bien, Alice. No te preocupes.

Ella no creyó ni una sola palabra de Edward. Observó a su amiga pasar a su lado casi sin mirarla y la vio ir hacia su habitación. Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y miró a Edward de nuevo.

— ¿Qué coño le has hecho?

— ¿Yo? —Exclamó sorprendido—. No le he hecho nada, Alice, se ha puesto así de repente.

Los dos entraron en el apartamento y fueron a la cocina, ambos se sentaron en los taburetes. Alice dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Edward.

—Tienes dos opciones —le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima—, contarme qué ha pasado por las buenas o hacer que tenga que utilizar técnicas dudosas para sonsacarte la información.

Edward sonrió.

— ¿Esas son las tácticas que utilizas con Jasper?

—Con Jasper utilizo una serie de trucos que no voy a utilizar contigo, sería poner en peligro mi amistad con Bella y no pienso arriesgarme.

Él rió entre dientes. Después suspiró y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la encimera de mármol.

—No tengo ni idea, Alice. Hemos salido del aeropuerto después del acoso de unos fans y ha venido todo el camino viendo los artículos en los que aparecemos en internet.

—Oh, ¿has visto la foto de Cosmo? —Le cortó Alice sonriente—. Estáis guapísimos los dos. Hice bien vistiéndolos aquel día, esos pantalones negros te quedaban perfectos, Edward. Y la chaqueta de Bella era maravi…

—Alice, por favor… —le cortó cerrando los ojos en claro gesto de cansancio— ¿quieres que te cuente las cosas o no?

—Sí, sí, perdona —sonrió y le dio un golpecito en una de sus manos.

—Me cansa eso de tener a los paparazzis siempre encima, me siento tan observado vaya a donde vaya… Pero estoy intentando llevarlo lo mejor posible, de verdad, me conciencio de que es el mundo de Bella, que si estoy con ella es mi mundo también… Pero es difícil, muy difícil —respiró profundo y vio la comprensión en los ojos de Alice—. Una chica me ha pedido una foto hoy.

— ¿En serio?

—Ha sido totalmente inesperado…

—Pero, Edward, ¿tú te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?

Él rió entre dientes. Sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—Estás bueno, eres guapo, sales con una cantante súper famosa… ¿En serio pensabas que si lo vuestro salía a la luz no ibas a revolucionar el mundo?

—No digas eso, yo no revoluciono nada.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Exclamó Alice saltando de la banqueta y corriendo hacia el sofá.

La vio cogiendo una tablet y corrió hacia él de nuevo. La dejó sobre la encimera y desbloqueó la pantalla para que pudiera ver lo que ella estaba viendo antes. Eran fotos de ellos dos, de Bella y él. De la mano, sonriendo, caminando por la calle, mirándose con complicidad… En una fotografía Bella reía a carcajadas mientras él la miraba, estaban en Central Park. Era una foto bonita pese a tener escrito encima en grandes letras blancas: EL AMOR FLORECE EN OTOÑO. Bueno… incluso era bonito con esas palabras escritas ahí.

— ¿Lo ves? Hablan de ti, de ella, de los dos. Y aquí… —pasó el dedo por la pantalla haciendo que las imágenes cambiaran— aquí hablan de ti.

Oh, joder…

Fotos de él. Comentarios acerca de su manera de vestir. Comentarios acerca de su pelo. Comentarios acerca de las peticiones que los peluqueros de la ciudad de Nueva York habían recibido de decenas de clientes para que les hicieran su mismo corte de pelo. ¿Qué cojones…? De repente se sintió como Jennifer Anniston cuando comenzó Friends y todas las mujeres pedían su corte de pelo. ¿Ahora todos los hombres querrían su corte de pelo? Eso era tronchante (3).

Y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír. Puede que fuera una reacción espontánea a la tensión acumulada y a la ridiculez de la situación, pero rió hasta las lágrimas. Alice le acompañó y juntos estuvieron comentando las estupideces que decían en las revistas y en todas partes sobre la gente que causaba algo de revuelo en el mundo mediático.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Alice pretendía. Quería que se tomara eso a risa, que lo viera como lo que era, algo secundario, algo que siempre iba a estar allí pero que tenía que aprender a llevar lo mejor posible. Algo que tenía que tomarse con humor o lo destrozaría todo.

—Gracias, Alice.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con falso tono de inocencia—. Si yo no he hecho nada…

Edward rió y la abrazó.

La dejó sentada observando las cosas que habían dicho acerca de su forma de vestir porque desde ya ella era responsable de la impresión que iba a crear en el mundo de la moda. Fue hacia la habitación de Bella y se sorprendió al entrar y que todo estuviera a oscuras.

— ¿Bella?

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Sabía que ella estaba dentro, la escuchaba respirar.

— ¿Estás dormida?

—No.

Su voz fue como la de un niño enfurruñado. Sonrió al escucharla y se tumbó despacio a su lado quitándose los zapatos con los pies. Pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura y se acurrucó a su lado. Aspiró el aroma afrutado de su pelo y cerró los ojos.

—Voy a poder con esto, Bells…

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco en su pecho al escucharlo.

—Por ti podré con cualquier cosa.

—Me habías asustado…

—Yo me he asustado, Bella. ¿Una niña queriendo hacerse una foto conmigo? Joder, creo que tengo derecho a asustarme un poquito, ¿no?

—La verdad es que asusta al principio…

—Más bien acojona.

Ella rió bajito y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Pasó los brazos por su cuello. Abrió los ojos pese a que no viera nada en la oscuridad.

—La fama es algo complicado de llevar, pero siempre les puedes mandar a tomar por el culo (4), Edward.

— ¿Cómo haces tú? —Rió divertido.

—Aún así me quieren —se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Edward se acercó y encontró sus labios en la oscuridad. Se besaron unos segundos y luego Bella escondió el rostro en su cuello. Él besó su cabeza y acarició su espalda.

—Hay páginas de internet que hablan de mi pelo —murmuró él un rato después rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre los dos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—No te rías, cabrona —le dijo intentando aguantarse sus propias risas—, me da miedo salir a la calle y ver hombres con mi mismo pelo.

—Pues prepárate, los habrá y por montones. Y las niñas van a tener tus fotos forrando sus carpetas y soñarán contigo. Y gritaran cuando te vean, muriéndose por tocarte y por recibir una mirada tuya. La del aeropuerto de hoy solo ha sido la primera.

Edward gimió y abrazó más fuerte a Bella.

— ¿Me defenderás? —Murmuró él con tono lastimero.

—Por supuesto. Eres mi chico.

Él rió y la besó con ganas. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Edward estaba mirando al techo aún sin poder ver nada. Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y acariciaba distraídamente su estómago por dentro de la camiseta.

— ¿Lo del otro día iba en serio?

La pregunta de Bella le hizo parpadear.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó confuso.

—Lo que dijiste en el aeropuerto…

— ¿El qué? —Repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que dijiste cuando esperábamos a tus padres…

—Bella, cariño, ve al grano, no te pega nada eso de andarte por las ramas.

Pellizcó su cintura y ella rió bajito. Se moría de vergüenza por ir a preguntarle eso pero sacaría provecho del hecho de estar a oscuras y que no pudiera ver su cara.

—Lo de… lo del… _matrimonio_.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo de Edward agitándose por la risa y su mano apretándole más a su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —declaró con voz seria.

— ¿Quieres casarte?

— ¿Contigo?

Se incorporó levemente y estiró la mano para encender la pequeña luz de la mesilla. Bella se puso las manos en los ojos cuando la encendió. Mierda. A tomar por saco (5) su intención de que no viera su rostro. Edward la miró con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Ella tuvo ganas de cavar un agujero y meterse en él, como un avestruz.

—Señorita Swan… ¿está intentando proponerme algo?

El tono divertido con el que lo dijo la hizo sonreír. Le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo.

—Hablo en serio, idiota… ¿Quieres casarte?

Edward se puso serio y la miró con calidez. Bella estuvo a punto de derretirse ante esa mirada tan sincera y que destilaba amor a todas caras.

—Bella… yo quiero estar siempre contigo, no quiero nada más en este mundo que no seas tú. Con que tú estés a mi lado yo ya soy feliz, no necesito nada más —estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla, Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Casarme contigo? Es algo que quiero hacer, por supuesto que sí. Si tú quieres, claro…

Ella soltó una risita de colegiala enamorada. Joder, se sentía igual que si lo fuera.

—Yo también quiero —susurró con timidez.

Hay que joderse, ¡timidez! ¡Ella!

Edward soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Estás colorada como un tomate! —Exclamó mirándola con cariño—. No me puedo creer que esto te dé vergüenza, ¡solo soy yo!

—Por eso… —murmuró tapándose la cara con las manos.

Él las cogió y las apartó con suavidad. Se tumbó de nuevo hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Verde y marrón, mirándose fijamente.

—Sé que es pronto, sé que es una puta locura pero parece que las cosas contigo siempre van a serlo…

El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad. La voz de Edward y la firmeza de su mirada la estaban haciendo creer que iba a decirle algo que ella quería que dijera. Oh, joder… ¿y si se lo decía? Su corazón latió aún más rápido. La mano de Edward acarició con delicadeza su mejilla y bajó por su cuello, se detuvo allí. Le vio tomando aire y de nuevo la miró fijamente.

—Voy a meterme de lleno en tu mundo así que… ¿qué mejor que una locura de las gordas para empezar? —Le regaló esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que todo su mundo se pusiera del revés—. Isabella, Bella, mi Bella… mi alocada estrella… ¿te casarás conmigo?

* * *

**Más del diccionario españolísimo made by Conny and Marta -me he tomado la libertad de hacer unas anotaciones.**

**(1) Pija: en terminología española, joven, generalmente de posición social elevada, que sigue la última moda y tiene unos modales y una forma de hablar afectados y muy característicos.**

**(2) Sommelier: persona encargada de la bodega, de aconsejar y servir el vino en los restaurantes.**

**(3) Tronchante: Gracioso, que produce risa.**

**(4) Mandar a tomar por culo: desechar algo, o para despedir a alguien, despectivamente o sin miramientos. También puede significar lo mismo que "a tomar por saco".**

**(5) A tomar por saco: Al carajo, a la mierda.**

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh! Ha llegado el momento esperado! La autora está con la baba colgando y ojos brillantes de emoción. Se ha declarado! A su manera pero ha sido una declaración que me ha llegado al alma... A vosotras? **

**Todavía falta ver la reacción de Bella... qué creéis que dirá?**

**Y qué os ha parecido la creación del nuevo sello discográfico? **

**Pronto más de esta pareja que nos tiene locas. **

**Un besito, mis estrellas!**


	37. Las despedidas

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola amores! **

**Estoy súper feliz por todas las alertas y los favoritos, y porque creo que el capítulo pasado fue el que más reviews ha tenido de la historia. Muchísimas gracias a todas:**

**Melania, ArizonaCG, Tata XOXO, Maricoles, Nayuri80, Mallory Greatson, Loverobsten27, JazminC, Yekitab, Azabella45, Coki Cullen, verihuska700 y Konnyxa.**

**Gracias de corazón! Me encanta saber que estáis ahí y que esa declaración os llegó al alma :D**

**Conny, ya sabes que tú vas aparte porque aparte de darme ánimos beteas mis capítulos a la velocidad del rayo! Este es especial para ti, lo sabes, tu dosis de Emmet antes de que Rose lo ate... Te quiero, cielo.**

**Y sin más... el nuevo capi! A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 36. Las despedidas**

Cartas de abogados, cartas de Rony Music pidiendo indemnizaciones por daños y perjuicios debido a su abandono de la compañía, preguntas incesantes de los periodistas que morían por saber qué iba a ser de Isabella y de su música ahora que no tenía discográfica, mensajes de Cayo en el buzón de voz pidiéndole que fuera a su despacho, Michael Newton en televisión hablando de la gran afrenta que Isabella había hecho a su compañía, a él mismo y a su padre.

Todo le importaba una mierda excepto que Michael utilizara el recuerdo de su padre ante los medios para dejarla en mal lugar. El verdadero señor Newton jamás la hubiera tratado como él había hecho, era un hombre bueno y se tenían mucho cariño. El gilipollas de Michael no dudaba en sacar la basura por la puerta de delante.

Pero ella vivía en una constante nube. Flotaba y era feliz. Qué importaba que tuviera que pagar una cantidad de dinero desorbitada a Rony Music por abandonarles y cancelar la gira, le sobraba el dinero, podía afrontarlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Qué importaba que tuviera que acudir a reuniones con sus abogados y los del señor Newton, ponía su mejor sonrisa y accedía a lo que le pedían. Qué importaba que los periodistas hablaran de ella día sí y día también, ni siquiera le afectaban sus preguntas. Bella no saltaba de alegría a todas horas porque todos pensarían que estaba loca. Aunque la verdad es que eso tampoco le importaba demasiado…

La razón de su alegría, la razón de su felicidad era él, Edward, su flamante y maravilloso prometido. ¿Qué sino la iba a tener tan radiante?

Estaba sentada en la enorme mesa de juntas observando por la ventana los rascacielos de la enorme ciudad de Nueva York. Se apoyó en los reposabrazos y dio vueltas en la silla con ruedas. Estaban a mitades de diciembre, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía mucho frío, pronto comenzaría a nevar. Se movió por la sala con la ayuda de los pies sin levantarse de la silla y fue hasta la ventana. Le encantaban esas vistas. Era muy atrevido colocar la sede de su nueva discográfica en Manhattan, pero ese lugar les había conquistado. No estaban en pleno centro financiero, pero en tan solo quince minutos podían estar en Wall Street. Tenían el puente de Brooklyn al lado y las vistas no podían ser mejores. Incluso desde uno de los despachos se podía ver a lo lejos la Estatua de la Libertad.

Escuchó la voz de Edward mientras hablaba con Jasper y se volvió hacia la puerta. Toda la pared que daba al pasillo era de cristal. Les vio pasar gesticulando por él. Alice iba tras ellos con un cuaderno apuntando Dios sabe qué. Se quedó embobada mirando los andares de Edward y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Llevaba un traje negro impecable, camisa blanca reluciente y corbata azul eléctrico. Su pelo revuelto dejaba claro que habría estado discutiendo algo con Jasper, probablemente acerca de las personas que harían falta para trabajar allí. ¿Se podía ser más guapo? Volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Babeando de nuevo?

Miró hacia la puerta y vio la cabeza sonriente de Alice asomando por ella.

—Un poquito —hizo un gesto con los dedos indicando ese poquito y sonrió—, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo, ¿no?

—No te lo niego —dijo entrando en la sala—. Dos hombres tan guapos juntos es demasiado para cualquiera.

Las dos rieron. Alice se acercó hasta la mesa, cogió una de las sillas y la arrastró hasta la ventana al lado de Bella. Se sentó y observó las vistas.

—Me encanta Nueva York… —murmuró.

—Y a mí.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dado las gracias por traerme contigo hasta aquí?

Bella se giró a mirarla y frunció el ceño.

—La oportunidad que nos diste, la vida que llevamos ahora… —siguió Alice mirando fijamente el edificio de delante— sin ti no hubiera sido posible.

— ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan melancólica?

Alice se encogió de hombros y volvió la cara para mirarla. Sonrió y su rostro de duende bueno hizo sonreír a Bella también.

—Simplemente es que a veces me doy cuenta de lo que tengo realmente y estoy agradecida por ello. Tú eres la causante de todo y te lo agradezco.

— ¿Pretendes hacerme llorar?

Alice se echó a reír y estiró la mano para coger la de Bella. Las dos se quedaron en silencio mirando por la ventana con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Aún no me creo que te pidiera que te casaras con él…

Una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en el rostro de Bella.

—Si te sirve de consuelo yo todavía creo que fue un sueño.

—Un sueño bastante real… —levantó su mano en el aire y observó su anillo de compromiso mientras reía.

—Un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estar enamorada te hace ser jodidamente ñoña?

Bella se echó a reír y Alice se unió a ella.

—Pero sigo siendo yo, Allie.

—Lo sé, y menos mal, porque hay un par de periodistas en la puerta del edificio a los que hay que ladrar un poquito.

—Isabella ya no ladra.

Las dos se giraron hacia la voz de Edward que acababa de entrar en la sala y sonreía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Le preguntó Bella levantando una ceja.

—Acaban de llamar a Jasper para entrevistarte para no sé qué revista de adolescentes hormonados. Quieren saber qué es lo que te ha hecho dejar de ser tan borde y andar por ahí como si llevaras puestas unas bolas chinas todo el día.

Alice soltó una carcajada y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Bella. Volvió a mirar a Edward y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Intentas ser gracioso, Jack?

—Oh, mi nombre de canguro… —exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho— lo echaba tanto de menos.

Bella reprimió la sonrisa. Ese idiota estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Jazz dice que tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a distribuir los despachos —empezó él cambiando de tema y acercándose a las chicas—, hay que pensar dónde es mejor colocar el estudio de grabación, en este piso o abajo.

—Yo creo que quedaría mejor dejar este piso para las oficinas y despachos. Esta sala es impresionante —dijo Alice moviendo los brazos a su alrededor.

—El piso de abajo no tiene la distribución que tiene este—siguió Bella—, yo también creo que quedaría mejor dejar este como está.

—De acuerdo, señoritas, ustedes son las que mandan.

—Uy, señor Cullen, ¿ya está delegando en nosotras? —Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y sonriendo—. Cuidado, si nos da demasiado poder tendremos que utilizarlo.

—Dios, Alice, me das miedo —dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Y eso que todavía no has visto lo que tengo pensado para decorar este lugar…

Edward la señaló con un dedo.

—No quiero florecitas por todas partes ni paredes de colores chillones que hagan que quiera suicidarme.

—Pobre Sue… —murmuró Bella.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos recordando a la pobre recepcionista de Rony Music rodeada de esos colorines terroríficos.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo Alice alisándose la falda de color rojo que llevaba—, tengo que ir a acompañar a Emmett a la prueba de su esmoquin. Edward, ¿no habrás olvidado ir a probarte el tuyo?

—No, Alice —contestó con tono cansino—, tengo que ir mañana.

—De acuerdo —dio un pequeño saltito y sonrió—. Hasta luego, Bells, te veo en casa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Caminó hacia Edward y él se agachó un poco para que le besara también. Alice sonrió antes de salir y les miró a los dos, se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró.

—Me muero de ganas por ver lo guapísimos que estaréis en el altar.

—Alice, vete ya… —dijo Bella sonriendo al ver que iba a comenzar a decir tonterías y probablemente a soltar alguna que otra lágrima.

La morena dio un saltito de nuevo y salió de la sala para buscar a Jasper e ir juntos a la prueba del esmoquin de su hermano.

Edward observó a Bella y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Lo de las bolas chinas es cierto?

Ella se echó a reír y escuchó la risa de Edward uniéndose a la suya. Él caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Alice. Estiró la mano y cogió la suya con suavidad. Jugueteó con sus dedos y recorrió con el índice el anillo de compromiso, se lo llevó hasta la boca y lo besó. Bella sonrió y le miró con cara de auténtica idiota. Inevitable.

—Futura señora Cullen —empezó él—, ¿querrá que nos vayamos a casa?

—Me apetece un helado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con el frío que hace?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, me apetece un helado de chocolate —le miró con inocencia, agitando las pestañas—. ¿Me invitas?

Edward rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Besó el dorso de su mano.

—A ver… ¿a dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó con tono cansino.

— ¡Al pier 17!

La efusividad y la emoción con las que lo dijo le hicieron reír de nuevo.

Y veinte minutos después los dos estaban paseando por el pequeño puerto comercial enfundados en sus abrigos. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Bella llevaba un helado de chocolate en sus manos y se lo estaba comiendo como si fuera el primero que comía en su vida. Edward le colocó mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Si te pones mala después de esto le dejaré muy claro a Rosalie que ha sido tu culpa.

—Y yo le diré que tú me has acompañado —Bella se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—. Eres mi canguro y deberías ser el que me prohíbe hacer cosas así.

—Ya no soy tu canguro, Bella…

—Siempre serás mi canguro. Vas a estar a mi lado siempre, ¿no?

Edward asintió a la vez que estiraba la mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara. Hacía bastante viento y estaban parados frente a la valla de madera tras la cual el mar agitado mecía los barcos a su merced. Ese viento también mecía el pelo de Bella. Intentó infructuosamente colocarlo en su lugar.

—Entonces siempre serás mi canguro.

— ¿No eres mayorcita para necesitar un canguro?

Bella le miró y se metió en la boca la última cucharada de helado, dejó el recipiente apoyado en la barandilla de madera y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Se acercó hasta sus labios y le besó con suavidad. El chocolate pasó de su boca a la de él.

—Mmm… chocolate… —murmuró Edward sobre sus labios.

Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que Edward se separó de ella y apoyó la frente en la suya.

— ¿Hay helado en casa? —Preguntó de repente.

Bella se separó de él y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Si querías un helado deberías haberlo dicho cuando he pedido el mío, capullo.

—Si le digo al heladero que quiero que te cubra de helado chocolate para luego lamerte todo el cuerpo muy despacio…

Oh… joder… Se le atascó el aire en la garganta. Su clítoris aplaudió ante la idea.

— ¿No crees que me miraría raro?

La miró enarcando una ceja y con esa sonrisa torcida que la volvía loca. Vio la llama del deseo en sus verdes ojos y tragó en seco. Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él arrastrándolo mientras él reía. Casi corrieron hasta donde estaba aparcado el Volvo y Edward tuvo que ir apartando las manos de Bella de su entrepierna durante todo el trayecto.

—Me has puesto caliente, Edward —se justificaba ella—. El helado se va a derretir a la velocidad de la luz sobre mí…

Él rió a carcajadas al escucharla y pisó más fuerte el acelerador.

.

.

.

— ¿Nada de tías buenas saliendo de una tarta?

—No, Emmett, nada de tías buenas saliendo de una tarta.

El tono de Jasper dejaba más que claro el grado de saturación que había alcanzado.

— ¿Nada de stripers?

—No, Emmett, nada de stripers.

— ¿Nada de chochitos ni muñecas hinchables?

—Edward, por favor, deja de reírte y dile que se calle de una puta vez si no quieres que le mate antes de su boda.

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras veían a Jasper beberse de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

—Joder, Jazz, solo te estoy vacilando. Sé que no hay despedida de chicos propiamente dicha. No quiero una despedida de ese tipo, ya lo sabes.

Jasper le miró entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que se podía meter sus vaciladas por el culo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Edward se puso de pie y los otros dos le siguieron. Se despidieron del camarero con un leve movimiento de cabeza y salieron a la calle. Era de noche y hacía frío, al igual que los días anteriores. El invierno había llegado a Nueva York. Se subieron los cuellos de sus cazadoras y comenzaron a andar hacia el Madison Square Garden mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Faltaba una semana para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, en tan solo siete días darían el _sí, quiero_ delante de todos sus familiares y amigos en una pequeña capilla de Forks, su pueblo natal. Rosalie estaba histérica. Decía que no iba a tener el vestido a tiempo y Alice le gritaba diciéndole que sí lo estaría. Esa era su discusión constante. También decía que había engordado porque no podía parar de comer chocolate a causa de la ansiedad. Bella y Alice intentaban tranquilizarla, los chicos decidieron hacerse a un lado después de un intento de animarla de Emmett en el que ella casi le arranca una oreja de un mordisco. El apartamento estaba lleno de revistas de bodas, olor a laca constante por las pruebas de peinados de las tres y de ropa por todas partes. Todos debían ir a Forks y hacer las maletas estaba resultando demasiado complicado para Alice. Por supuesto que era ella la que se encargaba de supervisarlo y el hecho de no saber qué tiempo iba a hacer cuando llegaran le hacía cambiar de parecer cada dos por tres.

Era sábado y los tres habían optado por celebrar a su manera la particular despedida de soltero de Emmett. Fueron a un partido de los Knicks y luego irían a tomar algo a algún pub tranquilo. Nada de tías buenas, stripers, chochitos ni muñecas hinchables.

.

.

.

— ¡Margaritas!

Alice entró al salón llevando ese horrible sombrero que parecía sacado de una película de la época victoriana. En sus manos llevaba una jarra enorme de margarita y eso fue lo que arrancó gritos y aullidos de las féminas ahí reunidas.

Jessica y Ángela también habían sido invitadas a la despedida de Rosalie porque eran como dos más del grupo. Las dos llevaban sombreros también, pero el de Jessica era un gorrito de esos rojos tan graciosos que llevan en Marruecos y Ángela llevaba uno enorme con un lazo rosa al más puro estilo Laura Engels. Bella no se libraba de llevar sombrero pero la verdad es que lo llevaba con orgullo y alegría, aunque puede que eso se debiera a que iba algo achispada. Llevaba un gorro de princesa de esos puntiagudos de color azul cielo con una gasa blanca transparente cosida a la punta y que caía graciosa hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Y Rosalie era tema aparte. No solo llevaba sombrero, llevaba un disfraz completo. Iba vestida de policía, aunque Alice había dicho y redicho que se trataba de un disfraz de vigilante de seguridad —por eso de que Emmett lo era— todas coincidían en que la habían timado en la tienda de disfraces. Rosalie estaba encantada con su porra, su gorra de policía y sus esposas.

—Esto es lo mejor de todo —sonrió en cuanto las vio—, ¡las usaré con Emmett!

La idea era tener una despedida sencilla, en casa y con la gente necesaria. No podía faltar el alcohol y las risas. La tercera jarra de margaritas ya iba de camino a emborracharlas por completo.

—Juguemos a algo —dijo Alice dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

— ¡Verdad o acción! —Exclamó Ángela.

—No estamos en el instituto.

—Bella, no seas aguafiestas. Es la despedida de Rose, que ella decida.

Alice miró a la rubia que estaba mirando muy fijamente sus esposas. Bella rió entre dientes al verla.

— ¡Hey, Rose! Sal de tu burbuja erótica y céntrate en nosotras.

La aludida pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Bella, después pasó la mirada por las otras tres chicas y todas se echaron a reír.

—Perdón, esto me ha dado muchas cosas en las que pensar —rió dejando las esposas en la mesa—. Juguemos a otra cosa… A "yo no he…"

Movió las cejas arriba y abajo sugestivamente. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, no, yo no quiero jugar a eso, siempre salgo mal parada. No quiero emborracharme demasiado.

Todas se volvieron a mirarla serias y totalmente impactadas. Como si acabara de tirarse un pedo o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó echándose un poco hacia atrás.

—Cullen te está transformando, Bella —dijo Ángela mirándola como con miedo.

—Yo me dejaría transformar por un hombre así —la voz de Jessica estaba llena de nostalgia, para rematar su frase soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que yo también… —Alice suspiró también.

— ¡Alice! —Exclamó Bella riendo—. Tú tienes a Jasper.

—Sí, sí, pero a nadie le amarga un dulce, ¿no?

Todas se echaron a reír. Se olvidaron de que habían decidido jugar a ese juego y siguieron bebiendo mientras hablaban de hombres, el cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad de Nueva York, Ashton Kutcher y Matt Bomer.

.

.

.

—Dale un beso.

— ¡Ni de coña, Edward!

—Joder, estás saliendo en la Kiss Cam, tienes que darle un beso.

— ¡Es Jasper!

—Venga, Emm, bésame. Lo estás deseando.

Edward rió entre dientes. Todas las personas que estaban sentados a su alrededor aplaudían y le animaban para que le besara. Edward empezó a aplaudir con ellos. De reojo miraba la enorme pantalla en el centro del Madison en la que, enmarcados en un enorme corazón rosa, estaban Emmett y Jasper. El rubio miraba a Emmett agitando las pestañas y poniendo morritos para que le besara.

— ¡Bésalo! ¡Bésalo! ¡Bésalo! —Gritaba el público del partido.

—Vamos, chico, no seas vergonzoso —decía la voz del comentarista por los altavoces del estadio—. Dale un beso, el público de Nueva York te lo pide.

La gente aulló en respuesta. Edward levantó los brazos en el aire al igual que todo el público. Jasper le dio un codazo en las costillas a Emmett.

—Vamos, tonto, solo es un beso. Te casas dentro de poco, suéltate la melena.

— ¡Os odio! —Gritó Emmett.

Cogió su cerveza y se bebió todo lo que quedaba de un trago. Se giró hacia Jasper, le cogió con fuerza de la nuca y le acercó a él para estampar los labios en los suyos. El rubio le cogió la cara entre las manos y le apretó más a él cuando empezó a notar que se echaba hacia atrás.

Edward se estaba partiendo de risa, aplaudía y gritaba con las masas enloquecidas por el beso de sus amigos. Por suerte, había sido precavido y tenía el móvil preparado para sacar una instantánea del momento. Apuntó a la pantalla con su iPhone e inmortalizó ese beso para toda la eternidad.

Emmett se apartó con brusquedad de Jasper y le miró con enfado. Jasper sonrió abiertamente y le pasó la mano por los hombros. Las personas más cercanas a sus asientos les palmearon la espalda y les dieron la enhorabuena por su relación. La señora de detrás de Emmett le susurró en el oído que hacían una pareja preciosa. Él se volvió a mirarla con ojos desorbitados y se forzó a sonreírle para no gritarle que sus amigos eran una pareja de hijos de puta.

Jasper miró a Edward de reojo y le hizo un guiño. Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento le mandó un sms a su amigo Eric, encargado de las cámaras del Madison Square Garden, para darle las gracias por sacar a Emmett en la Kiss Cam. No hay nada en el mundo como tener conocidos en todas partes…

.

.

.

Bella salió del cuarto de baño agachando un poco la cabeza para no chocarse con el marco debido al enorme gorro de princesa que llevaba. Fue tambaleándose hasta el salón y se sentó al lado de Rosalie. La rubia estaba riendo sin parar al ver a Alice bailando con Ángela. Se suponía que estaban diciéndole a Rosalie cómo tenía que bailar con Emmett durante el baile nupcial. Pero ver bailar a Alice con ese sombrero, arrastrando literalmente a Ángela —que siempre había sido una negada para el baile— era demasiado. El sombrero de Ángela tampoco ayudaba a quitarle gracia al momento.

— ¿Y Jessica? —Preguntó Bella.

—Preparando más margaritas.

Bella asintió y observó con ojos desenfocados a las bailarinas "profesionales". Miró de reojo a Rosalie. Solo de imaginársela vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Y eso que no sabía cómo era su vestido porque le había prohibido verlo bajo amenaza de muerte. Había intentado sobornar a Alice pero fue imposible.

—Rose…

La rubia se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente enrojecidos a causa del alcohol. Llevaba la gorra de policía de medio lado.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

—Bells… ¿quieres hacerme llorar?

Rosalie hizo un puchero y los ojos se le llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas. Bella sintió los suyos aguarse por completo y se lanzó a abrazarla mientras las dos lloraban desconsoladas.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que vayas a casarte —sollozó Bella en el oído de Rosalie.

—Y yo me alegro de que tú también te cases…

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

—Jamás dejaremos de ser amigas.

—Eso nunca.

—Seremos ancianas y viviremos en una urdan… una urdaniz… —Bella hipó entre sus lágrimas— en un sitio de esos donde hay muchas casas.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Rosalie en su oído abrazándola más fuerte—. Y tendremos gatos.

Bella odiaba los gatos.

— ¡Sí! Tendremos gatos, muchos gatos —contestó presa del momento etílico-emotivo.

—Y veremos juntas la telenovela de después de comer…

Bella ya no pudo con eso y se echó a reír. Rosalie se unió a sus risas y segundos después estaban limpiándose las lágrimas entremezcladas de felicidad, risa y borrachera. Increíble cómo podían cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido. Lo que hace el alcohol…

.

.

.

— ¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que os quiero? —Gritaba Emmett a escasos cien metros de su edificio.

—Unas cincuenta veces en la última media hora.

Edward reía entre dientes al ver a su amigo agarrado a Jasper y a él mientras caminaban por la calle. No iba extremadamente borracho, pero estaba en ese momento de lucidez de borracho que te hace decir cosas extremadamente graciosas y que hace que casi todo lo que te dicen te resulte todavía más gracioso.

— ¿Estarán las chicas despiertas? —Preguntó Emmett apoyando la cabeza en la de Jasper.

—Supongo que sí, no es tarde.

— ¿Tendrán stripers? —Soltó de repente.

Edward y Jasper soltaron una carcajada.

—Si los tienen no serán de las que tú esperas, Emm.

—Yo quiero ver tetas esta noche.

—Joder, Emm… —dijo Edward entre risas— tu sinceridad me está matando.

— ¿Tú no quieres ver tetas, Edward? —Le preguntó parándose en seco justo en frente de su portal y mirándole a los ojos.

—Claro, Emmett, ¿quién no quiere ver tetas?

— ¿Y tú, Jazz? —Se dio la vuelta muy rápido para mirarle—. ¿Quieres ver tetas?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Jasper no iba tan achispado como Emmett pero también estaba algo alcoholizado.

Entonces Emmett frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Jasper.

—Nada de tetas para ti —soltó justo antes de echar a andar hacia el portal—. Las tetas que tú miras son las de mi hermana, ¡pervertido!

Entró dentro y agitó la mano hacia James que estaba detrás de la enorme mesa de la entrada.

— ¿Qué paaaasssa, Jamie? —Le gritó acercándose hacia él.

—Buenas noches, señor McCarty. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche.

—Ha sido cojonuda, Jamie —le dijo pasando detrás de la mesa y dándole un abrazo de oso auténtico.

—Emmett, por favor…

Edward fue corriendo a por él intentando aguantar la risa. La cara de James era tan buena que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada. Auténtico pavor mezclado con sorpresa… genial. Jasper reía detrás de ellos sin cortarse un pelo.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a un hombre, Jamie? —Le preguntó Emmett mientras Edward le cogía los brazos para deshacer su abrazo.

El pobre James carraspeó y se colocó bien la corbata. Miró casi asustado a Emmett y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué coño estaba preguntándole ese loco?

—Pues deberías, Jamie… —le dijo mientras Edward le arrastraba hacia el ascensor— deberías porque es una sensación inigualaaaaaaable…

James les miraba como si estuvieran todos locos. Alguna vez les había visto borrachos, pero jamás habían actuado así con él. El señor Withlock reía sin parar apoyado en la puerta del ascensor, el señor Cullen parecía algo avergonzado pero también reía, pero el señor McCarty…

—Buenas noches, Jamie —le dijo Emmett antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pero una pierna que apareció de repente hizo que se volvieran a abrir. Emmett salió del ascensor a paso decidido hacia James. Él se echó hacia atrás sintiendo un miedo terrible de repente.

—No puedes quedarte sin besar a un hombre, Jamie. Yo te besaré.

— ¡Emmett!

Gracias al cielo los señores Cullen y Withlock salieron corriendo del ascensor y le cogieron de los brazos a tiempo.

—Perdona, James, es su despedida de soltero y ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…

—Sí, sí… —balbuceó James— ya sé cómo son esas cosas.

Arrastraron a Emmett de vuelta al ascensor. Fue lanzándole besos a James hasta que consiguieron meterle dentro. Los tres empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que incluso se cayeron al suelo mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento casi con miedo. No sabía lo que podía encontrar allí… Si aparecía un tipo cachas en tanga o un enano calvo que corría por la casa mientras hacía malabares no se hubiera sorprendido demasiado. Pero casi le dio más miedo el silencio que se escuchaba.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Emmett no se enteró de la tranquilidad del apartamento y entró como un tsunami. Entonces se escucharon gritos de mujeres y Edward estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y echar a correr para refugiarse con James detrás de su mesa en la entrada.

Rosalie apareció vestida de policía, con unos pantalones demasiado cortos para ser de un policía de verdad. Llevaba una especie de sombrero moro. ¿Qué cojones…? La siguiente en aparecer fue Alice que llevaba un sombrero enorme con un lazo rosa anudado a la altura de la barbilla. En serio, ¿qué habían estado haciendo esas locas en su ausencia?

Las dos saltaron sobre Emmett y Jasper como auténticas lobas. Emmett no estaba demasiado preparado para eso y se cayó al suelo llevándose a Rosalie con él. No pareció importarles demasiado porque empezaron a besarse entre risas y murmullos, entre los que Edward diferenció las palabras tetas, margaritas y esposas. Frunció el ceño. No quería saber nada más sobre eso. Demasiada información para su salud mental.

Alice ya estaba arrastrando a Jasper hacia su habitación. El rubio la miraba embelesado y ella reía con esa carita de duende. Aunque la rojez de sus ojos dejaba más que claro que era un duende borracho, muy borracho.

Fue hacia el salón y vio a Bella completamente dormida sobre el sofá. Supuso que Ángela y Jessica ya se habrían marchado a sus casas porque no había ni rastro de ellas. Sonrió en cuanto se acercó más a ella. Llevaba un sombrero horroroso al más puro estilo de las princesas de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm de esos en los que estaban encerradas en la torre más alta del castillo y tenían que lanzar sus cabellos para que el príncipe trepara por ellos y así las rescatara. La gasa blanca que colgaba de la punta del gorro le tapaba la cara. Pero… ¿qué coño llevaba puesto? Estaba completamente cubierta de papel higiénico. La observó más detenidamente. Le habían hecho una falda de papel higiénico con flores de papel higiénico. El corpiño que llevaba también tenía flores de papel higiénico. Pero lo mejor era la cola que salía de detrás de la falda, también era de papel higiénico pero no llevaba flores. En su lugar habían optado por dibujar varios canguros y cosas que parecían ser personas dándose besos. Rió entre dientes a la vez que agitaba la cabeza. Dios, qué cuadrilla de locas…

Se agachó al lado de Bella y apartó la gasa del gorro de su cara. Estaba completamente dormida, con la boca abierta y la mano colgando por el sofá.

—Bells… —susurró acariciando su mejilla.

Ni se inmutó.

—Bella, he vuelto…

Nada.

Optó por darle la vuelta y levantarla en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Ella gruñó un poco pero se agarró a sus hombros a la vez que enterraba la nariz en su cuello. La llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Se pasó cinco minutos quitándole todo ese maldito papel higiénico mientras ella roncaba. Una imagen realmente espectacular. Estuvo a punto de grabarla con el móvil para enseñárselo al día siguiente pero decidió no jugar con su suerte.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Bella se dio la vuelta completamente dormida y pasó la mano por su cintura. Entonces hizo un ruidito gracioso de sorpresa, como si entonces se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Edward reprimió una carcajada. La sintió acercándose a su cuerpo y acurrucándose en él.

—Mmm mmm…

Creyó que habría despertado y giró la cara para ver si era así. Ella suspiró fuerte y se abrazó más a su cuerpo. Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se acercó a Bella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Nada de tetas para él esa noche.

* * *

**Un capítulo más largo que habitualmente pero también cargado de risas, o eso espero! Yo me reí muchísimo escribiéndolo. Emmet es genial en todo momento, pero hay alguno que os haya gustado especialmente? Yo me quedo con la Kiss Cam! jajajajajajaja**

**Y pronto nos vamos a Forks... eso conlleva un reencuentro esperado... ;)**

**Gracias por leer y estar allí, a todos! **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	38. Momentos felices de la vida

**__****Disclaimer: **_los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!  
**

**He estado unos días fuera y he tardado más en actualizar. La verdad es que estoy atravesando un momento bastante duro en mi vida y hay días que no encuentro la inspiración por ningún lado. Puede que durante una temporada tarde más en actualizar pero espero que lo entendáis, no estoy bien anímicamente y me cuesta mucho casi todo... No voy a abandonar la historia, para nada, es simplemente que puede que tarde más en subir capis, o igual no, no lo sé, pero os aviso por si acaso.  
**

**No me enrollo más y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo que espero os guste. El anterior tuvo muy buena acogida, mil gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Sé que os encantó Emmet en su despedida de soltero, estuvo genial... jejeje.  
**

**Ah! Y mil gracias a mi niña por revisar el capi, Konnyxa ya sabes que te adoro y te agradezco que estés allí. Un besazo enorme  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 37. Momentos felices de la vida**

La mirada de Charlie era helada, con una dureza que hacía que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos de nuevo.

-Fue tu culpa, tú mataste a tu madre.

-Papá…yo…

-Vete de aquí –la rudeza de sus palabras impactó en el centro de su alma-. No quiero verte en esta casa.

Echó a correr intentando acallar los sollozos que provenían de lo más hondo de su ser, salió de la que siempre había considerado su casa, su hogar, para adentrarse en el bosque oscuro y húmedo. Corrió y corrió mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Le faltaba el aire mientras atravesaba la maleza. No vio una de las raíces de los árboles y tropezó cayendo al suelo irremediablemente.

-Bella…

Oh, esa voz… Quería gritarle que le necesitaba, que le abrazara. Pero no podía articular palabra porque los sollozos se lo impedían.

-¡Bella!

Se sintió agitar por alguien pero no veía a nadie, todo era verde y oscuro, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!

Entonces abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con los verdes iris de Edward supo que todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de nuevo.

Estiró los brazos y se agarró a su cuello como si le fuera la vida en ello. Él la abrazó asustado. Estaba cansado de esa situación, llevaba toda la semana teniendo pesadillas y no quería hablar de ello. Según ella eran pesadillas estúpidas que no tenían nada de especial, que posiblemente eran causadas por algo que cenaba y le sentaba mal. Estaba harto de escucharla decir eso. Probablemente debía pensar que él era imbécil y se lo creía, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que causaba esas pesadillas era la inminente visita a Forks y el reencuentro que eso iba a originar.

-Bella… -acarició su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro- ya ha pasado, estoy aquí, estoy aquí…

-Era… tan… real… -hipó Bella.

La dejó calmarse un momento y, cuando se hubo calmado, cogió su cara con ambas manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos jamás deberían estar de esa manera, tan llenos de tristeza que le rompían el alma.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, serán los margaritas de anoche que…

-Bella, deja de decirme tonterías –el tono serio de su voz la hizo callar automáticamente-. Estoy hasta los cojones de que me digas que tus pesadillas no son nada. Sé que sueñas con tu padre y con tu vuelta a casa. No entiendo por qué intentas esconderme esos sueños…

Bella suspiró fuertemente y apartó la mirada de la suya. Edward ejerció más fuerza con sus manos y la obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Ella hizo gala de su más pura cabezonería y de un brusco manotazo apartó las manos que le sujetaban. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama y Edward la observó sentado en el colchón.

-¿Crees que Rosalie se enfadara mucho si no voy a su boda? –susurró Bella mirando hacia la ventana.

Edward soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones intentando cargarse de paciencia.

-Hazme el favor de plantearte seriamente la tontería que acabas de decir. ¿No ir a la boda de tu mejor amiga? ¿En serio serías capaz de hacer algo así? –Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama- Te tenía por alguien más valiente, Isabella. No pensaba que fueras a ser tan cobarde como para plantearte faltar a la boda de Rosalie por el simple hecho de tener que volver a ver a tu padre.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó unos vaqueros que se puso sin mirar a Bella. Sacó una camiseta y se giró a mirarla. Seguía tumbada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Cabezota de los cojones…

-No fue tu culpa, Bella. –Le dijo seriamente desde los pies de la cama- Métete eso en la cabeza de una jodida vez. Lo que pasó con tu madre no fue tu culpa, tu padre lo sabe y seguro que se muere de ganas por volver a abrazarte. Y sé que tú también lo haces. Pero si quieres seguir con toda esta mierda, adelante, hazlo. Pero no me hagas partícipe de tu infelicidad.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Bella tumbada en la cama y con un tremendísimo nudo de angustia en la garganta.

-Gilipollas… -murmuró justo antes de romper a llorar de nuevo.

Estúpido, estúpido Edward. ¿Y él decía que la quería? Pues si la quería de esa manera tenía serias dudas de cómo la querrían las personas que la odiaran.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?

Las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas. Estaba dolida por sus palabras pero algo dentro de ella empezó a decirle que también lo estaba porque eran ciertas. Todo lo que Edward le había dicho era cierto y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Normalmente le costaba asimilar la realidad y darse cuenta de las cosas. No solía aceptar la sinceridad cuando ésta iba en su contra, como en este caso. Era mucho más sencillo esconderse en un agujerito y dejar las cosas pasar. Sobre todo las cosas difíciles como era el tema de Charlie. Volver a verle siempre era difícil, pero entonces, después de haber entendido que su reacción se pudo deber al miedo y a lo inesperado de lo sucedido… era mucho más difícil todavía.

Se moría de ganas por ver a su padre, por abrazarle y por recuperar lo que tuvieron cuando era una niña. Aún recordaba cómo la llevaba en su coche patrulla al colegio y las veces que le decía lo muchísimo que lo odiaba. Siempre se iba a clase refunfuñando porque todos los niños la veían salir de ese horrible coche. Pero en realidad los niños la envidiaban por ello y eso hacía que terminara sonriendo cada vez que se lo decían. Jamás admitió delante de Charlie que realmente le encantaba que la llevara con él. Siempre había sido una cabezota sin remedio.

Entonces tuvo una especie de revelación. Puede que Charlie jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle que no fue su culpa y que no debía culparse por eso, por cabezota, por miedo, por orgullo… Jamás habían sido personas de muchas palabras y no solían demostrar sus sentimientos entre ellos. Puede que esa fuera una de las causas. O puede que fuera la única… Uniéndola al hecho de que ella había casi escapado de casa y había emprendido una forma de vida que su padre rechazaba casi por completo era bastante lógico que las cosas entre ellos siguieran de esa manera.

-Mierda. –Murmuró tapándose los ojos con la mano.

Jodido Edward… ¿Cómo conseguía siempre hacerla entrar en razón?

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y él entró con gesto serio. No la miró ni un instante. Bella se incorporó y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Le vio pasar delante de la cama y acercándose a su maleta medio hecha.

-Edward…

Él hizo como que no había escuchado su quejoso susurro. Sacó una camiseta y fue hacia el armario para dejarla y coger otras que Alice le acababa de decir que cogiera. Volvió a la maleta sin mirar a Bella.

-Edward, no me ignores.

Pero él no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Pasó delante de ella y entró en el cuarto de baño. Eso la hizo empezar a enfadarse. Se levantó de la cama y fue tras él. Estaba guardando en un neceser gel o champú, le importaba una mierda.

-Oye, -le dio un empujón en el hombro- ya vale, ¿no?

-¿Por qué debería de valer?

-¡Porque eres un imbécil!

Eso hizo que Edward se quedara paralizado frente a ella, mirándola muy fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Yo soy el imbécil?

Bella bajó la mirada y maldijo en su interior a ese gilipollas que tenía en frente.

-Creo que la imbécil aquí eres tú, Bella.

Edward dio un paso adelante dispuesto a salir de ese cuarto de baño y continuar haciendo su maleta para el viaje. Pero ella estaba delante de él y estiró una mano para coger la suya. Paró en seco justo a su lado y respiró hondo. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar otro arrebato de Bella en el que él fuera el blanco de todos sus insultos. Bastante hacía intentando abrirle los ojos como para que encima pagara todos sus problemas con él. Si no quería hablar con su padre que no hablara, al fin y al cabo era su puto problema, a él no le incumbía en absoluto. ¿No?

-Lo siento –admitió ella finalmente.

-¿El qué? ¿Insultarme o ser tan tremendamente cerrada de mente?

-Todo. –Susurró tan bajito que Edward casi no la escuchó.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Que lo siento todo, coño. Te gusta escuchar cómo me disculpo, ¿verdad?

-Me encanta –admitió asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero me sacas de mis casillas, de verdad.

Bella le miró fijamente. Se quedaron los dos en silencio un rato hasta que ella habló.

-¿Me ayudas a terminar mi maleta?

Edward la observó fijamente. Allí estaba, con su mejor mirada de niña buena embaucadora, haciéndole ojitos y con el labio inferior sobresaliendo ligeramente. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se agachó y la besó en la frente.

-Vamos, pequeña tramposa. –Tiró de su mano y ella rió mientras le abrazaba- Alice es mala influencia.

Bella rió entre dientes y dejó la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, que enseguida había rodeado su espalda con los brazos.

-¿Qué tal fue la despedida de Emmet? –le preguntó segundos después sin moverse de su posición.

-Interesante –rió Edward recordando los grandes momentos-. Tengo que enseñarte unas fotos que te van a encantar. ¿Qué tal lo pasastéis vosotras?

-Muy bien, fue muy divertida y emotiva.

Entonces Edward la cogió de los hombros y la apartó de él. Bella levantó la vista y vio cómo él le miraba interrogante.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué cojones te habían vestido como una especie de novia harapienta de papel higiénico?

.

.

.

Forks. Todo seguía exactamente igual.

Los árboles, la humedad, los colores del suelo, el gris del cielo…

Bella respiró hondo en cuanto bajó del coche y sintió que estaba en casa. Mil recuerdos bombardearon su mente y se obligó a controlarse porque no quería empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Era día 21 de diciembre. Rosalie y Emmet habían decidido casarse el día 23 en vísperas de Navidad. Eso, teniendo en cuenta el clima de Forks, era un claro alarde de locura. El hombre del tiempo había previsto nevadas importantes a partir del día siguiente, probablemente todo estaría cubierto de nive para el gran día. Pero Alice se había encargado de eso y había enviado a un equipo para realizar las labores de acondicionar todo para su llegada. Habían preparado una carpa climatizada en la que nadie pasaría frío y Alice aseguraba que disfrutarían de una temperatura media de 22º C. Ninguno excepto Rosalie se lo había creído y bromeaban constantemente diciendo que iban a llevar unas mochilas con botas de montaña para poder andar entre la nieve. Las miradas asesinas de Alice no tenían el poder suficiente para evitar las bromas al respecto así que se limitaba a bufar y a llamarles hombres de poca fe.

Tenía 36 horas para supervisar todo y que las cosas estuvieran tal y como ella quería. Sí, sí, tal y como Alice quería. Rosalie había delegado todo en ella porque confiaba plenamente en su criterio. Bella sentía una particular sensación de miedo ya que no tenía ni idea de qué habría ideado esa pequeña monstruo. De hecho, solamente sabía que su vestido iba a ser de color azul. No sabía si sería largo, corto, si llevaría abrigo –esperaba que sí con ese maldito frío-, ni su peinado ni absolutamente nada. Odiaba esa incertidumbre.

Todos cogieron sus maletas de la furgoneta que les había llevado desde Port Angeles y caminaron hacia el pequeño hotel del pueblo. Habían reservado todas las habitaciones. Teniendo en cuenta que solamente eran veinte no era ninguna exageración. Todos excepto Bella se quedaban en casa de sus padres. La central de operaciones de la boda iba a ser el hotel, así que fueron allí primero para dejar parte de sus equipajes.

Bella dejó la maleta en la suite –si podía llamarse así a la habitación más grande del hotel- y se sentó sobre la cama observando por la ventana. Respiró hondo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer antes o después. Volver a ver a Charlie.

-Todos se han ido a ver a sus padres –la voz de Edward sonó a sus espaldas-, ¿quieres que nosotros hagamos lo mismo?

Ella no se giró y siguió mirando por la ventana. Tenía la mente en blanco. Los recuerdos eran tantos y tan intensos que se convertían en una maraña de imágenes que no podía procesar. No sabía ni si sería capaz de caminar hasta la que fue su casa…

-Bells, vamos.

Negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda. Entonces el cuerpo de Edward se interpuso en su campo de visión y le vio agacharse frente a ella.

-Vamos a ver a Charlie, tengo ganas de conocerle.

Su cálida sonrisa intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No sabe que estoy aquí…

-¿Y qué importa?

-Igual no está en casa…

-Entonces iremos a buscarle. No será difícil encontrar al jefe de policía con ese coche tan llamativo.

-Pero…

-Bella, en serio -estiró una mano para ponerla en su mejilla mientras la miraba con cariño-, va a salir bien. No tienes por qué estar preocupada. Se morirá de ganas por volver a verte y seguro que el pasado se queda en eso, en pasado. ¿No tienes ganas de verle y abrazarle?

Bella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Seguro que él también.

-¿Tú crees?

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El hecho de que Edward pensara así suponía mucho para Bella, era su mayor apoyo. Verle seguro le daba fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Vamos. –Murmuró antes de tomar aire y ponerse en pie.

Edward se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó en la frente con dulzura. Ella se dejó abrazar, necesitaba sentirse respaldada con todo eso y él lo estaba haciendo genial.

-Te quiero. –Le dijo apretándose contra su pecho y abrazándole con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña loca.

Bella suspiró fuertemente, se separó de Edward y cogió su mano con seguridad. Ambos abandonaron el hotel ante la atenta mirada de las personas que había en la recepción. La gran Isabella había vuelto a su pueblo natal y nadie tenía ni idea de que eso fuera a suceder. Estaban causando un gran revuelo. La recepcionista había llamado a su madre y a sus amigas para decírselo así que, en ese momento, más de la mitad del pueblo sabía que ella estaba en Forks. La noticia iba de boca en boca, de vecino en vecino, de fan en fan. Y así, de esa manera, llegó hasta la persona que menos esperaba esa noticia en ese momento: Charlie Swan.

Cuando su ayudante le dijo por la radio del coche patrulla que su hija estaba en Forks no se lo creyó. ¿Cómo iba a estar su hija en el pueblo si él no sabía nada? Pero entonces cayó en algo, ¿le hubiera avisado ella de que iba a Forks? La respuesta era sencilla: no. Teniendo en cuenta su relación durante el último año estaba más que claro que no iba a decirle que iba a ir allí.

Invadido por una enorme sensación de nervios y ansiedad condujo hasta su casa después de decirle a su ayudante que se tomaba el resto del día libre y que si le necesitaba para cualquier cosa le llamara al móvil. Cuando entró en su calle iba recordando a su niña. La última vez que la vio fue en televisión paseando por la Quinta Avenida con su nuevo novio y la familia de él. En realidad eso lo había visto todo el mundo y para él era enormemente triste. Saber de su hija lo mismo que el resto del mundo era desesperante y bastante deprimente. Aparcó el coche en la acera frente a su casa y bajó distraído, pensando en Bella y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas en su porche sentados en las escaleras.

En cuanto Bella vio aparecer el coche patrulla de su padre sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr en dirección al bosque y no volver a aparecer por esa casa jamás. Pero la fuerza de la mano de Edward sobre la suya le hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Sintió sus labios suavemente en su pelo.

-Tranquila…

Si él no hubiera estado allí dándole su apoyo…

Charlie caminó por el caminillo hacia su casa mirando al suelo. Bella se puso de pie. Sentía el pulso atronador en los oídos. Su padre estaba allí, a escasos cincuenta metros de ella.

Entonces él levantó la mirada y la vio. Paró en seco y la miró fijamente con la boca entreabierta, completamente sorprendido. Bella sonrió tímidamente y dio un paso adelante.

-Hola, papá.

Su susurro fue casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó. Su niñita, su preciosa niñita estaba allí. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas pero se obligó a avanzar hacia ella. Y él que había pensado que no iría a verle… Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa y vio como ella le correspondía. Dios… se parecía tanto a su madre cuando sonreía…

-Bella…

La emoción que sentía quedó reflejada en su voz. Abrió los brazos para abrazarla y ella terminó con los metros que les separaban para meterse en ellos. Se abrazaron con fuerza, con amor y con desesperación. Habían pasado tantos años desde que se abrazaran por última vez que aquello fue tan reconfortante para ambos que rompieron a llorar.

Edward les observaba desde el porche, sin poder dejar de sonreír e intentando reprimir sus propias lágrimas. No quería que su suegro le viera llorar la primera vez que le conocía.

.

.

.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?

Charlie se removía nervioso por la cocina abriendo armarios, cerrando cajones y mirando a Bella y Edward sentados en las sillas amarillentas que jamás había cambiado.

-Papá, no queremos nada. Siéntate, por favor.

Él le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de su hija. Bella cogió su mano y sonrió. Ya estaba mucho más tranquila, la reacción de su padre le había hecho relajarse ya que no esperaba que fuera a abrazarle con tanta efusividad. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Edward tenía razón, su padre le echaba tanto de menos como ella a él.

-El otro día te vi por la tele. Bueno… os vi. –Rió Charlie lanzando una pequeña mirada a Edward, luego volvió a Bella-. No esperaba verte aquí en estas fechas.

-Rosalie se casa.

-¿Rosalie Hale? –exclamó Charlie sorprendido.

-Sí, adivina con quién.

-Si me dices con el chico McCarty no me sorprenderé en absoluto…

Bella soltó una carcajada y se sorprendió por lo cómoda que se sentía con su padre. Le observó y vio cómo el paso de los años había hecho efecto en él. Hacía casi diez años que se fue de casa y se habían vuelto a ver en ocasiones puntuales, casi inexistentes durante los dos últimos años. Su pelo antes moreno se había vuelto canoso casi por completo. Las arrugas que recorrían su rostro dejaban claro que había vivido mucho, aunque no todas ellas eran a causa de momentos felices. Bella sintió un latigazo de dolor al pensar que muchas de esas arrugas habían sido causadas por la tristeza o la preocupación. Su bigote seguía inmaculado aunque ahora era blanco.

-Papá, te he echado de menos –susurró Bella mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, -apretó con fuerza su mano- y yo a ti.

Edward carraspeó y se levantó de la silla. Los dos se giraron a mirarle.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta y os deje solos…

-No, no, -le interrumpió Charlie- de eso nada, chico. Quiero saberlo todo de vosotros.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.

-Papá, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y…

Charlie negó rotundamente con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su hija. Bella vio todo el amor que su padre sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos.

-No hay nada que hablar, Bells. –Le dijo Charlie con suavidad- Ambos hemos cometido errores y ahora solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo. Hablar del pasado solo hará que perdamos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos. Siento muchísimo cómo me comporté y no haber sabido hacer nada por solucionar las cosas en todos estos años. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido a casa, de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me siento.

Bella sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Yo también estoy feliz, papá. –Murmuró presa de la emoción del momento- Y también siento haber sido tan imbécil todo este tiempo.

Charlie sonrió y estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija y llevarse con él esa lágrima.

-¿Todavía dice tantas palabrotas? –preguntó Charlie volviéndose hacia Edward.

Él rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No se hace una idea…

-Siempre fuiste una niña mal hablada. Cuando tenía ocho años vino a casa diciendo que Emmet le había enseñado unas nuevas palabras que iban a enriquecer su vocabulario. –Negó con la cabeza recordándolo- ¿Quieres saber qué palabras eran?

Edward asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír. Vio a Bella sonriendo también.

-Las palabras eran mierda y joder. ¿Aún te extrañas de que le tenga tanto cariño a Emmet?

Edward y Bella se echaron a reír y Charlie se unió a ellos. Menuda sensación, pensó Bella. Allí estaba, en la cocina de su casa, sentada en las sillas que tantas veces había compartido con su padre, riéndose con él y con Edward a su lado. Se sentía tan bien que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

-Así que habéis venido a una boda… -empezó Charlie- ¿con este tiempo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-A Rosalie le gusta esta época del año.

Charlie asintió pensativo. Bella le observó. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a su padre pero sabía reconocer sus expresiones.

-Papá, ¿qué estás pensando?

-Nada, cariño. Es solo que… -hizo una pausa y miró nervioso a su hija- dentro de poco es Navidad y…

Bella sonrió y cogió la mano de su padre.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí a pasarla contigo.

La cara de Charlie se iluminó como si fuera un niño abriendo sus regalos el 25 de diciembre. Edward y Bella se sonrieron. No habían hablado de esa posibilidad. El resto de sus amigos se iban a quedar a pasar la Navidad con sus familias, pero ellos no sabían qué harían. Los padres de Edward y Kate llegaban mañana desde Inglaterra para acudir a la boda, habían pensado pasar ese día juntos pero entonces todavía no sabían cómo saldrían las cosas con Charlie. Ahora estaba claro que iban a pasar la Navidad en familia, en una gran y nueva familia.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Charlie mirándolos a los dos de hito en hito.

Bella asintió y sonrió. Joder, se sentía tan feliz que iba a llorar. Y eso hizo, empezó a llorar como una idiota. Escondió la cara entre sus manos mientras sollozaba. Charlie se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ya está, cariño. Estás aquí conmigo y todo va a ser perfecto.

Y Bella supo que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas. Sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad y lloró todavía más fuerte. Pero no eran lágrimas tristes, para nada, eran lágrimas de pura felicidad.

* * *

**El esperado reencuentro con Charlie! Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones ;)**

**Besitos, mis estrellas!**


	39. La boda

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en subir este capítulo, pero como os dije, mi estado de ánimo está últimamente como una montaña rusa y hay días que no tengo ganas de nada. Ahora estoy un poquito mejor, muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos en los reviews, de verdad que son una medicina para mi alma... **

**Ha llegado el gran día! La esperada boda de Emmet y Rose, a ver qué tal sale el día... jejeje. **

**Mil gracias a mi beta Konnyxa, sabes que te quiero y realmente no sé qué haría si en estos momentos no estuvieras ahí para darme tu apoyo. Eres de lo mejor de este jodido mundo. Ah! Y enhorabuena por el notición jeje ;) te lo mereces todo!**

**Mil gracias también a todo el mundo que lee este fic, por los favoritos y las alertas y por esos reviews tan maravillosos que me dejáis, de verdad que sois mi medicina. Os adoro!**

**Please, leed la nota al final del capi, es algo que os interesará!**

* * *

**Capítulo 38. La boda.**

Alice era un genio. Aunque decírselo fuera a ser como dar de comer a Satanás de tu propia mano había que admitir que era especialista en organizar eventos.

Bella observaba todo desde la entrada de la carpa donde todo tendría lugar, ella está envuelta en su chal de terciopelo de color azul cielo. Su vestido era azul oscuro y largo hasta los pies, llevaba unos tirantes finos con cristales de Swarowski. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color que el chal, peep toes y bastante cómodos pese a tener unos tacones de unos 14 centímetros. Era un vestido precioso y Alice había dado en el clavo con el color y con todo.

La nieve rodeaba el lugar y la estampa era preciosa. Hacía muchísimo frío pero era cierto que en la carpa habría unos 22º C tal y como Alice había dicho. Una enorme alfombra de color rojo llevaba desde la carretera hasta la entrada de la carpa. Un montón de coches estaban aparcados y los invitados iban y venían halagando a la persona que había organizado todo eso.

La carpa estaba a las afueras de Forks, justo al lado de la carretera en un descampado para cuyo uso Alice había hablado con el ayuntamiento para pedirles permiso. Estaba rodeado de árboles y las montañas se podían intuir entre la neblina con la que había amanecido ese día.

Dentro de la carpa había una zona con sillas y un pequeño altar con flores donde la feliz pareja se juraría amor eterno. Las sillas eran blancas, el altar también, el arco que lo adornaba estaba completamente cubierto por flores blancas y había un pequeño altillo donde iría el cura. Un poco más allá estaban preparadas las mesas redondas en las que los invitados se sentarían, todas ellas adornadas con flores exactamente iguales a las del arco del altar. Las mesas eran para grupos pequeños, de unas seis u ocho personas. Toda la vajilla y los cubiertos estaban ya colocados a la espera de que la celebración terminara. Al fondo de la carpa había un pequeño escenario donde iría la orquesta y demás actuaciones del día. Los camareros no paraban de dar vueltas con sus esmóquines poniendo bien las flores, colocando tenedores y revisando hasta el mínimo detalle.

—Estás preciosa.

Bella se sobresaltó con el susurro de Edward tan cerca de su oído. Se volvió y tuvo que tragar en seco al verle tan guapo. Edward en traje estaba guapo, pero Edward en esmoquin… eso eran palabras mayores.

—Tú sí que estás guapo… —susurró cogiéndole del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Edward sonrió justo antes de agacharse ligeramente para besarla en los fríos labios. La envolvió en sus brazos intentando darle algo de calor, aunque Bella se calentaba con solo el roce de sus labios. Se separaron y él la besó con cariño en la frente.

— ¿Has visto a la novia? —Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Me han echado de la habitación —refunfuñó Bella—. No creo que echar a una de las damas de honor de la habitación de la novia sea demasiado educado ni correcto.

Edward sonrió al escuchar el enfado en sus palabras y la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Mira, ahí viene Alice, seguro que te dice que vayas con ellas.

—Igual ahora la que no quiere ir soy yo… —murmuró ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza a la vez que cogía aire. Esa mujer era tremendamente cabezota.

Alice llegó hasta ellos casi corriendo y con cara estresada.

—Bells, te necesito ahí dentro ya.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó volviéndose hacia ella con total parsimonia.

—Sí, Rosalie está al borde de la histeria y te necesitamos —la miró un par de segundos con carita de pena—. Siento lo de antes, no tenía que haberte echado. Estoy muy estresada con todo esto y tener gente alrededor me pone más nerviosa.

Bella elevó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba y cogió la mano de su amiga. Alice le sonrió en respuesta y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la improvisada habitación donde estaba esperando Rosalie. Bella se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano para despedirse de Edward.

Llegaron allí y tuvieron que apaciguar a la novia, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que no se preocupara, que Emmett iba a estar en el altar o ellas mismas se encargarían de asesinarlo con sus propias manos, Alice juró que no le importaba que fuera su hermano. Una vez Rosalie dejó de hiperventilar llegó el gran momento.

— ¡El vestido! —Gritó Alice cogiendo una enorme bolsa blanca que colgaba de un perchero.

Cuando Bella vio a su amiga vestida de novia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba preciosa. Ese era su vestido, el perfecto para ella. Alice era estupenda. El peinado que le había hecho iba a la perfección tanto con su rostro como con el vestido. Estaba guapísima.

—Rose… —sollozó Bella con una mano tapando su boca— eres la novia más bonita que he visto en la vida…

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó la aludida con ojos brillantes.

—Sin ninguna duda.

Se acercó a ella y le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y Bella notó como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

— ¡No, no y no! —Gritó Alice acercándose a las dos—. Nada de lágrimas, por favor. Si una empieza vamos todas detrás y no quiero que destrocéis vuestros maquillajes.

Sacó una caja de pañuelos y las tres cogieron uno, que se pasaron por el borde de los ojos para eliminar cualquier resto de lágrimas y dejar bien sus maquillajes.

—Os quiero, chicas —dijo Rosalie mirándolas a las dos.

—Y nosotras a ti, cariño —susurró Alice cogiéndola de la mano.

—Dios, Rose… —murmuró Bella— vas a casarte…

Las tres sonrieron como idiotas y tomaron aire.

—Bueno, cariños, ha llegado el momento —Alice se puso seria y las miró a las dos—. Voy a buscar a tu padre, Rose. Emmett ya debe estar esperándote ahí fuera. Bella, tú ve a tu sitio en el altar, yo iré en un momento.

Las tres se despidieron con sonoros besos y tuvieron que volver a usar los pañuelos de nuevo. Bella fue hasta el altar y suspiró. Dentro de unos meses ella misma sería la que estaría en el lugar de Rosalie. Todavía no habían puesto fecha pero tenía muy claro que sería en verano y a ser posible en una playa.

Miró a todo el mundo allí reunido. Su padre estaba sentado en la primera fila con los padres de Edward y charlaban animadamente sobre lo que fuera. Se habían caído muy bien y eso la hizo muy feliz. Kate hablaba con Jessica y Angela, las tres sonreían mientras echaban miraditas furtivas a los chicos de Emmett que estaban sentados al otro lado del pasillo. Si Kate se encaprichaba de alguno de los chicos de seguridad a Edward le iba a dar un ataque. Bella rió entre dientes al imaginárselo. Entonces le vio caminando por el pasillo y su corazón se detuvo. Sonreía mientras saludaba a Seth y a las chicas de Jasper. Se detuvo a hablar con Emmett y sus padres que estaban conversando en la primera fila.

Algún día hablaría con Esme para darle las gracias por haber traído al mundo a un hombre como él. No solo por su belleza —que era algo por lo que estaba enormemente agradecida—, ni por su cuerpo —que era algo por lo que su clítoris aplaudía en esos instantes—, era por su manera de ser. Podía tener mal genio, podía ser un mandón, pero era una persona maravillosa. Tenía unos valores firmes en cuanto a lo que pensaba y opinaba, sabía encandilar a la gente, sabía hablar y sabía estar. Era divertido, la hacía reír como nadie. Y, sobre todo, sabía manejarla. Y eso no era algo fácil ni sencillo.

Justo entonces él la miró y sonrió de esa manera torcida que hacía estragos en su interior. Bella le sonrió coqueta en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo. Edward rió bajito y se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y ocupar su puesto en el altar.

Todo el mundo cuchicheaba a la espera de la llegada de la novia. Emmett ocupó su lugar y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Bella le observó y le dio una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy guapo con su esmoquin y esa flor de color blanco adornándole la solapa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que dejaba claro lo nervioso y emocionado que estaba. Bella se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

—Vas a ser un gran marido.

Él le sonrió en respuesta y sus hoyuelos aparecieron en su rostro.

—Gracias, Bells. Estoy cagado.

Ella rió y él volvió a soltar el aire lentamente.

Edward le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y justo entonces Jasper apareció casi sin aliento.

—El fotógrafo no paraba de hacernos fotos de familia… —murmuró ajustándose la pajarita.

Entonces vieron llegar a la madre de Rosalie y Alice apareció por detrás del altar. Se puso al lado de Bella y suspiró. Miró a su hermano un instante y le lanzó un beso. Emmett sonrió y todos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas.

Justo entonces el sonido de la canción que Rosalie había elegido para caminar hacia el altar les hizo a todos girarse hacia la entrada de la carpa. Las notas del Aria de la Suite nº 3 en Re menor de Juan Sebastian Bach hicieron que a Bella se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Ver entrar a Rosalie cogida del brazo de su padre hizo que su corazón se expandiera en su pecho y se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Caminaba tan sonriente, tan segura, tan feliz…

De una cosa estaba segura: ese día iba a ser especial, muy especial. Y ella iba a llorar todo el puto día como una jodida magdalena.

.

.

.

El banquete estuvo compuesto de tres platos: timbal de ensalada con bacalao, piñones y vinagreta de vinagre balsámico de Módena acompañado de un cuadradito de foie con manzana caramelizada; lubina rellena de marisco con salsa americana y solomillo de cerdo con reducción de Pedro Ximenez acompañado de verduritas en tempura.

Bella no recordaba haber comido tanto en su vida, y eso que la carne ni siquiera la tocó. El hecho de que hubiera habido un lunch de bienvenida a los recién casados compuesto por seis canapés diferentes también ayudaba a su hinchazón. Además de estar bebiendo más de lo normal. Intentó no pasarse demasiado con el vino pero estaba buenísimo y Jasper no paraba de proponer brindis por los novios.

Todos sabían ya de la adicción por la que pasó Edward, hacía un par de meses que les habló de ella. Le admitieron que sospechaban algo porque jamás le habían visto beber a excepción de en la fiesta de Barbados. Ninguno le trataba diferente por ello pero intentaban no sobrepasarse a la hora de beber. La verdad es que todos estaban comportándose bastante bien últimamente, aunque claro, entonces estaban en una boda y esa era una ocasión más que especial.

Edward estaba partiéndose de risa observando a Jasper diciéndole a Alice que había hecho un trabajo genial con la boda y que su vestido de color verde iba a quedar estupendo colgado de la silla que había en su habitación.

— ¡Jazz! No voy a ir a casa de tus padres a echar un polvo —Alice quería parecer indignada pero más bien parecía divertida.

Él la miró confundido y se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

—Pues iremos al hotel —exclamó de repente—. Yo tengo que quitarte ese vestido sí o sí esta noche…

Edward rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y Alice le dio un manotazo a Jasper que intentaba meterle mano por debajo de la mesa. Estaban tan absortos con sus tonterías que no se dieron cuenta de que Bella había subido al escenario con una guitarra en la mano. Cuando la escucharon carraspear en el micrófono todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Eh… hola, buenas tardes a todos —dijo Bella sentándose en una silla justo detrás del micro—. Quiero dar la enhorabuena a Rosalie y Emmett. Chicos, os quiero y soy más que feliz por vosotros.

Observó a la feliz pareja sentada frente al resto de las mesas. Emmett besó a Rosalie en la mejilla y ella le cogió de la mano, se sonrieron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar a Bella.

—Quiero daros mi primer regalo de bodas —puso la guitarra en su regazo y colocó los dedos sobre las cuerdas— Felicidades, Rose y Emmett, esto es para vosotros.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, saltaron los flashes de varias cámaras. Edward miró interrogante a Alice y ella se encogió de hombros. Ninguno tenía ni idea de eso, Bella lo había mantenido en secreto para que fuera una sorpresa para todos. La luz de un foco incidió directamente sobre ella y el resto de la iluminación de la carpa disminuyó. Bella miró a los radiantes novios y empezó a puntear en la guitarra. Sonrió.

—_Oh, thinking about all our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before but that's over now… you keep me coming back for more. Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Your love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven…_

La gente empezó a aplaudir y Rosalie se limpió una lágrima silenciosa. Edward miraba embelesado a su chica, a su futura esposa, a la mujer que amaba con todo su ser. Ahí estaba cantando la canción favorita de su amiga el día de su boda, haciendo de ese un momento mágico.

Emmett se puso de pie y cogió a Rosalie, los dos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

—_Oh… once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me. Oh… there's lots that I can say, just hold me now… 'cause our love will light the way… And baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven…_

Bella posó su mirada en Edward, que seguía embelesado observándola cantar con esa dulzura y ese cariño hacia sus amigos. Lo que cantó entonces iba dedicado a él.

—_I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive, for love to come alone… __Now our dreams are coming true. __Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you…_

Edward sonrió abiertamente y ella le correspondió justo antes de continuar con la canción.

—_And baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Yeah… love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart, isn't too hard to see we're in heaven… heaven… Ooohhh… You're all that I have, you're all that I need…_

Todos los invitados se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron a Isabella. Emmett se acercó hasta el escenario y Bella fue hasta él dejando la guitarra apoyada en la silla. Se agachó para poder abrazarle pero Emmett la cogió con sus enormes brazos y la bajó en volandas del escenario para sorpresa de Bella, que gritó entre risas. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y Bella reprimió las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Pero en cuanto Rosalie le abrazo dándole las gracias por haber cantado esa canción no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar otra vez. Joder, de verdad que se iba a pasar el día llorando sin parar.

Cuando los novios la soltaron Edward fue caminado hacia ella lentamente. La miró fijamente con las comisuras de los labios elevadas en una sonrisa feliz y estiró la mano para coger la suya. Bella rió tímidamente y se acercó a él.

—Eres increíble, Bella.

—Lo sé.

Los dos soltaron unas risitas justo antes de besarse. De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que las miradas de la mayoría de los invitados de la boda estaban puestas en ellos por lo que casi dieron un brinco en su posición cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. Se separaron avergonzados y fruncieron los labios intentando no mirar a nadie. Empezaron a andar hacia su mesa cuando escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de los altavoces. Se giraron hacia el escenario y vieron a los novios allí subidos. Emmett estaba dando golpes en el micrófono.

—Uno, dos, uno, dos… ¿se me escucha?

Bella soltó una carcajada al verle. Por Dios, ¿no acababa ella de cantar y se le había escuchado perfectamente?

Rosalie debió decirle lo mismo al oído porque Emmett se rió mientras se encogía de hombros. Se puso el micro en la boca y lanzó una mirada divertida a Bella, que se encogió ligeramente en su interior al no tener ni idea de qué iban a hacer esos dos. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Edward.

—Queremos dar las gracias a todo el mundo por haber venido a compartir este día tan especial con nosotros —cogió la mano de Rosalie y ella sonrió asintiendo—. Queremos dar las gracias especialmente a mi hermana Alice que ha organizado todo esto. Puedes llegar a ser muy pesada Allie, pero te queremos con locura y eso jamás cambiará.

Alice soltó un pequeño sollozo y sonrió a su hermano y su cuñada.

—También queremos agradecer a Jasper por su paciencia conmigo, por su paciencia con Rose y por ser un gran amigo y estar siempre allí. Jazz, tío —le señaló con un dedo y se llevó el puño al pecho—, te queremos.

El aludido se puso de pie y repitió el gesto, señalándoles y llevándose el puño después al pecho. Parecían pandilleros o algo así. Hicieron reír a Bella.

—Y después de esta canción y de todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros… —miró a Bella, que permanecía de pie al lado del escenario—. Gracias, Bells, sabes que te queremos y que gracias a ti tenemos todo lo que tenemos.

Bella se apoyó en el pecho de Edward notando cómo temblaba su labio inferior. Iba a volver a llorar, iba a llorar de nuevo… Edward se dio cuenta y la cogió por la cintura, la besó en el cabello y sonrió al verla tan emocionada.

—No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste por mí el día de tu cumpleaños —siguió Emmett mirando a los invitados—, así que creo que es justo para ti que hoy te ceda parte del protagonismo. Porque te queremos mucho tanto a ti como a Eddie… ¡sube aquí otra vez!

Bella pensó que se moría ahí mismo. ¡Quería que dijera que se había comprometido con Edward delante de toda esa gente! ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza! Empezó a negar efusivamente abriendo mucho los ojos. Joder, su padre estaba allí, sus futuros suegros, parte de la ciudad de Nueva York, parte del pueblo de Forks… incluso puede que hubiera algún paparazzi infiltrado por ahí. Puede que hubieran sobornado a algún invitado para que les vendieran las fotos, seguro que la señora Webber habría aceptado por unos cuantos dólares. Ni de coña iba a subir allí a decir que iba a casarse.

—Vamos, Bells, sube —dijo en esa ocasión Rosalie acercándose al micro—. Edward, acompáñala.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos en la carpa subieron de volumen. Gran parte de los invitados no podía evitar hacer comentarios del tipo: "son la pareja del momento", "me encanta lo monos que quedan juntos", "leí en una revista que tenían gustos sexuales de lo más raritos"… Ya se sabe, la gente habla de más casi siempre.

Edward la cogió de la mano y se agachó un poco para susurrar en su oído.

—Vamos, Bellita, demuéstrame lo valiente que eres.

Ella se volvió a mirarle. ¿En serio estaba incitándola a decir que se casaban?

— ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? —Le gritó en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que digamos que nos casamos aquí delante de nuestros padres? ¿Sin más?

— ¿Qué más da? Emmett nos ofrece la oportunidad, es su día y te está diciendo que lo hagas. A Rose y a él les va a hacer felices si lo hacemos. ¿Qué más da lo que piense la gente?

Joder, ¡lo decía en serio!

—Si a mi padre le da un jodido infarto será tu culpa, Cullen —le amenazó con un dedo.

Edward rió despreocupado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bella dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y siguió a Edward hacia el escenario. Menos mal que se había bebido unos vinos y se encontraba bastante desinhibida. Cuando llegaron al lado de los novios los cuatro se abrazaron y se besaron.

—Te voy a matar —susurró Bella al oído de Rosalie. Ella rió con falsa inocencia y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Por si hay alguien aquí que no conozca a estos dos me encargaré de hacer las presentaciones —Emmett cogió a Bella de la mano—. Creo que todos conocéis a Isabella, ¿verdad?

Los invitados aplaudieron y gritaron. Joder, ¿eso era una boda o un puto concierto?

—Creo que sí la conocéis… —rió Emmett. Soltó a Bella y cogió a Edward—. Y este es Edward, el antiguo asesor de Isabella que conquistó su corazón. Igual le habéis visto en las portadas de alguna revista, me han comentado que causa sensación entre la población gay del país.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y aplaudieron. Las mujeres ahí reunidas asintieron con la cabeza dejando claro que le conocían y que no solo la población gay del país estaba loca por él.

—Voy a dejar que sean ellos los que hablen ahora.

Emmett le pasó el micro a Bella pero ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué coño tenía que decir? _Nada, simplemente que… que… que nos casamos_. No pensaba sonar tan estúpida y vergonzosa porque ella no era así. Bueno, por lo menos no lo era ante la gente, con el tema de la boda estaba volviéndose demasiado romanticona. Cuando vio a Edward coger el micrófono sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro casi se esconde detrás de Emmett.

—Bueno… primero de todo, gracias por esta encerrona —sonrió a sus amigos que reían muy divertidos con la situación—. La verdad es que no esperábamos tener que hacer esto de esta manera pero… Bella, ven aquí, por favor.

Ella tomó aire y se puso a su lado. Los invitados les hicieron fotos sin parar. En serio, se sentía como en una rueda de prensa o en la zona de photocall de cualquier evento. Edward cogió su mano y le sonrió un instante antes de volver a hablar. Le vio tan seguro, tan convencido de lo que iba a hacer que se relajó un poco. Edward estaba seguro, seguro de casarse con ella, tan seguro que iba a anunciarlo delante de un montón de personas entre las que se incluían sus padres y varias decenas que ni siquiera conocía. Sintió su corazón latiendo más deprisa.

—Simplemente queremos dar una noticia, una buena noticia —miró a Bella y se llevó su mano a la boca para besarla, le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y tomó aire antes de hablar de nuevo—. Nos vamos a casar.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en la carpa. Casi se podía escuchar el sonido del aire caliente saliendo de las máquinas calefactoras. De repente Kate se puso de pie y aulló a la vez que levantaba los brazos en el aire. Bella sonrió al verla. Su futura cuñada estaba encantadísima con la noticia, como era de esperar. Angela y Jessica también gritaron y los chicos de Emmett las siguieron enseguida. Y así, poco a poco, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, muchos incrédulos —como fue el caso de Charlie Swan— y otros emocionados con la noticia —como Esme Cullen—.

—Mañana vamos a salir en las revistas —siguió Edward hablando por el micrófono—, así que… si vamos a ser noticia de todas maneras, que tengan buen material que publicar.

Llevó una mano a la cintura de Bella y la otra a su nuca para girarla con rapidez, la tumbó ligeramente y se agachó a besarla. Los invitados aplaudieron, Emmett y Rosalie gritaban detrás de ellos mientras reían. Bella tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pero llevó las manos a la nuca de Edward para agarrarse y no caer al suelo porque estaba prácticamente suspendida en el aire. Correspondió su beso como pudo, ya que Edward estaba poniéndolo todo en él y la estaba dejando sin respiración.

Joder… Eso no estaba planeado, eso no tenía que haber pasado tan pronto… Pero su relación con Edward no tenía un guión, jamás sabía qué podía pasar. Así que se dejó llevar y rió con todos, sonrió a los invitados y aguantó las miradas de su padre como mejor pudo. Ya pensaría en lo que habían hecho al día siguiente cuando todos los medios hablaran de su compromiso.

.

.

.

Edward estaba plácidamente dormido, cansadísimo tras haberse acostado a las tres de la madrugada después de haber llevado a Bella en brazos hasta su habitación mientras ella tarareaba la marcha nupcial sin parar. No bebió demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para cantar en el escenario con Alice _Build me up, buttercup_ otra vez. Esa vez no hubo salto sobre los espectadores, gracias a Dios.

— ¡El esperado compromiso de Isabella y su novio!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por esa voz chillona que gritaba a un volumen excesivo.

— ¿Qué coño…?

Se incorporó lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos y vio a Bella sentada sobre la cama, con el pelo completamente revuelto ya que la noche anterior no se había quitado las horquillas con las que Alice sujetó su cabello, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después miró a la tele y vio a una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en un moño muy tirante que hablaba sin parar desde un plató que reconoció como del canal E!

—Ayer, durante el enlace matrimonial de unos amigos que forman parte de su séquito habitual, decidieron dar la gran noticia a todos sus seres queridos. Como pueden ver en estas imágenes, ambos irradiaban felicidad subidos en ese escenario y no tuvieron reparos en besarse con pasión. Isabella vestía un precioso vestido azul noche de la colección de la próxima primavera de Dolce y Gabbana que su estilista…

— ¿Ves? —Chilló Bella señalando a la televisión—. Te lo dije, te dije que acabaría en todas partes…

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Estiró la mano hasta la mesilla y cogió su reloj para mirar la hora—. Ni siquiera son las nueve, vuelve a dormirte.

Y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las mantas.

—No puedo creer que hiciera caso al imbécil de Emmett —Bella hablaba sin parar de gesticular con las manos—, no puedo creer que te hiciera caso a ti… Esto va a ser imposible de soportar…

—Bella, en serio —le cortó Edward con voz cansada—, vuelve a acostarte y duérmete. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

— ¿Más tarde? —Gritó dando un golpe en la cama—. ¡Y una mierda más tarde!

Edward tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir los ojos, quería dormir un poco más y esa loca no paraba de gritar.

—Mira, abre los putos ojos y mira —le dijo ella dándole golpecitos en el hombro—. ¡Edward! ¡Mira todo esto, joder!

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y abrió los ojos intentando no enfadarse. Se encontró con el iPad de Bella en sus narices. Lo que ya esperaba estaba frente a él. Las revistas ya se habían hecho eco de lo sucedido, por supuesto.

Fotos y más fotos. Su beso, sus sonrisas, los invitados aplaudiendo, fotos de la carpa… Todo estaba ya en internet. Y los titulares eran espectaculares, como siempre.

"Campanas de boda… ¡por fin!" En InTouch estaban como unas castañuelas con la noticia.

"La boda del siglo." Cosmo era más recatada en sus titulares.

"Isabella dará el _sí, quiero_ a Edward. Una boda entre guapos." Bien, US Weekly, muy original.

"Primeras declaraciones de las personas que mejor les conocen." Esa era buena. Era una página de internet llamada en la que aseguraban tener las declaraciones de sus mejores amigos. Edward rodó los ojos. Eso no se lo creían ni en sueños.

—Bella, cariño…—susurró cogiéndola de la mano— ¿qué más da? Ya sabías que esto iba a pasar antes o después. ¿Qué importa que haya sido ahora?

— ¡Sí que importa!

— ¿Por qué? —Intentó sonar tranquilo aunque estaba empezando a cabrearse, él quería dormir.

—Porque sí.

Edward miró al techo y pidió fuerzas al ser supremo que hubiera allí arriba.

— ¿Y por qué sí?

Miró a Bella que estaba cruzada de brazos y sus labios formaban un gracioso puchero. Gracioso si fuera una niña de cuatro años la que lo estaba haciendo y no una de veintiséis.

—Porque sí.

—Bella, me estoy cabreando… —cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

— ¡Vale! —Gritó descruzando los brazos y volviéndose a mirarle—. Tú hablarás con mi padre, tú le dirás que me pediste matrimonio y tuve que decirte que sí.

— ¿Es tu padre lo que te preocupa?

— ¿Viste cómo me miraba ayer?

—Bells, en serio, se te está yendo la cabeza. Vamos a dormir un poco más y hablamos de esto más tarde —acarició su mejilla—. Tu padre estará encantado con todo esto, solo es que le pilló por sorpresa, como a todo el mundo.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Edward ya no pudo más. Se sentó completamente y la miró muy serio.

—Lo voy a decir solo una vez más, ¿entendido? —Usó ese tono de voz tan autoritario característico suyo—. Tu padre solo está sorprendido, saldremos por todas partes durante una temporada, inventarán mil cosas y a nosotros nos dará igual. Basta ya de darle vueltas a todo esto, joder. Parece mentira que sea yo el que te está diciendo todo esto… Estoy cansado, ayer tuve que cargar contigo por todo este jodido hotel y quiero dormir. Además, ¿tú no deberías tener resaca?

Bella le miró frunciendo los labios.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —soltó con enfado, como si fuera culpa de él.

— ¿Ves? Lo mejor será volver a dormirnos de una jodida vez. Apaga la tele, apaga el iPad y apaga tu mente paranoica.

Volvió a tumbarse y a taparse con las mantas. Escuchó a Bella apagando la tele y dejando el iPad en la mesilla y notó cómo se metía de nuevo en la cama. Sintió cómo se alejaba de él todo lo posible y se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama. Solía hacer eso cuando se enfadaba. Edward chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para acercarse hasta ella. Pasó una mano por su cintura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella. Se apretó a su espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Piense lo que piense la gente yo voy a quererte siempre.

Bella respondió acurrucándose contra su pecho y apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Lo sé —susurró.

—Deja de preocuparte por tu padre y por el resto del mundo —volvió a besarla en el cuello—. Recuerda que somos solo tú y yo.

Escuchó a Bella suspirar y sonrió. Empezó a relajarse poco a poco, el sueño estaba cerca...

—Me pone cachonda que me hables así.

— ¿Qué? —Chilló abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Que me pone cachonda que me hables con ese tono tan autoritario.

Se echó a reír, no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Que te pone cachonda que te regañe?

No podía creérselo… Aunque, bien pensado, viniendo de alguien como Bella no era tan descabellado. Esa mujer no era normal así que no podía esperar de ella reacciones normales.

—Sí, mucho —admitió ella en un susurro.

—Señorita Swan, no deja usted de sorprenderme.

Se acercó más a ella y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Bella se apretó más a su cuerpo, rozando con el culo zona peligrosa. Edward rió para sus adentros.

—Mucho…—susurró Bella empezando a rendirse ante los besos de Edward y las caricias que su mano había empezado a hacer en su vientre.

—Me tienes muy enfadado —dijo él con ese tono de voz que parecía tener efectos secundarios en Bella—. Quería dormir y me has despertado. Estoy muy cabreado.

— ¿En serio? —Jadeó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretándose más a Edward.

—Completamente en serio —la voz de Edward ya no sonaba nada autoritaria.

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pasó las manos por su cuello, le besó con urgencia y él respondió rudamente. Bella gimió y lo que iba a ser una vuelta a dormir porque se habían despertado, pronto pasó a ser un revolcón en toda regla.

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta el final del capi y la sinceridad de Bella... jajajjaa. Y Emmet como siempre tan gracioso... menuda emboscada! jajajajaja. Estaré encantada de conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Como decía antes del capi, tengo algo importante que deciros. He creado un grupo en Facebook para este fic que se llama _Controlemos a la Estrella_ en el que subiré vídeos de las canciones que canta Bella, fotos de vestidos, imágenes importantes y cosas especiales. Toda la que quiera entrar en él tiene que pedirme permiso, así que podéis buscarme como Martich Swan y dejarme un comentario, encantadísima os agregaré al grupo, o simplemente solicitar entrar en el grupo. Me ha parecido una buena manera de interactuar un poquito más con vosotras. Todo lo que queráis decir, preguntar o saber podéis decirlo allí, así como subir vídeos o fotos o lo que os dé la gana! jejejeje **

**Bueno, nada más. Intentaré actualizar pronto. El siguiente capítulo será familiar, llega la Navidad y veremos qué tal va esa celebración. **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	40. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Puede que haya tardado un poquito más de lo habitual en subir nuevo capi, pero entre unas cosas y otras... ya sabéis, a veces todo se complica. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con esta pareja loca que nos tiene locas a nosotras también. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos y las alertas. Sois de lo mejor que hay! También gracias por la acogida del grupo en Facebook! No somos muchas pero para mí es más que suficiente :)**

**Mil gracias a mi chica, a mi amor al otro lado del océano: Konnyxa, lo sabes, eres mi hermana y por mucho tiempo que pasemos desconectadas siempre estaremos allí para la otra. Te quiero, me alegro de todo lo bueno que te pase y siempre me vas a tener. No sé qué más decir que no te haya dicho ya, mejor me dejo de sentimentalismos... jejeje.**

**Os dejo con el nuevo capi, a disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Feliz Navidad**

La noche antes de Navidad. Una noche especial para vivir con la familia y los seres queridos. La noche que precede al día que muchas personas consideran el más especial del año. Una noche en la que cenar rodeado de sonrisas, buena comida y buenos deseos. Una noche que sería todo eso y más si la loca de Alice no fuera la que hubiera organizado una cena para todos ellos juntos.

—Tú estás mal de la cabeza.

—Mañana es Navidad, ¿qué menos que celebrarlo a lo grande?

Bella miraba con la boca abierta el despliegue organizado en el enorme salón de los señores McCarty. La habitual decoración de esa habitación había desaparecido y ahora estaba completamente decorada en tonos rojos, verdes y dorados, muy navideño. Demasiado navideño. Una enorme mesa alargada presidía el salón y ya estaba preparada para los comensales. También en ella había más y más adornos navideños. El árbol que presidía el salón era grotescamente grande. Los adornos eran muchos y variados, además de horteras. En serio, solo faltaba que Papa Noel apareciera en la chimenea para rematar el ambiente navideño que se respiraba. Joder, parecía que los elfos felices del Polo Norte habían cogido una borrachera de alegría navideña y habían vomitado en ese jodido salón.

—Ya os podéis sentar —la voz de la madre de Alice y Emmett la hizo despertar y se sentó en una silla entre Edward y Kate.

Todos estaban invitados a esa cena: la familia de Edward, Charlie, los padres de Rosalie, los padres de Jasper y, por supuesto, todos ellos. Los novios todavía no habían salido a su luna de miel ya que prefirieron esperar a pasar esos días en familia.

Cenaron entre risas porque el señor McCarty no paró de contar chistes y anécdotas de todos ellos cuando eran pequeños. Recordaron cuando las chicas volvieron llenas de barro y arañazos tras volver de una excursión al bosque corriendo como locas ya que enormes osos salvajes las perseguían. Por supuesto que durante esa carrera por salvar sus vidas se cayeron varias veces rompiendo sus pantalones y manchándose hasta las orejas.

—En serio nos persiguieron —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— ¡Les escuchamos rugir! —exclamó Alice justificándose.

—Emmett, diles la verdad —el señor McCarty se volvió hacia su hijo y le miró cómplice.

El aludido se retorció un poco en su asiento y compuso su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno. Cogió a su recién estrenada esposa de la mano y miró a Bella y Alice.

—Bueno… en realidad… —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza— resulta que…

—Lo hizo queriendo para daros un susto de muerte —soltó Jasper con una sonrisita diabólica.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillaron las tres chicas a la vez.

—Es que eráis tan inocentes… —dijo Emmett antes de echarse a reír.

—No me lo puedo creer —Rosalie estaba indignada—. Me pasé tres días temblando por eso. Eres un idiota, Emmett.

Soltó la mano que le había cogido antes y se cruzó de brazos. El resto de la mesa soltaba risitas por lo bajo. Excepto Bella y Alice, que lanzaban rayos exterminadores por los ojos a Emmett. Aquello fue algo realmente traumático para ellas.

—Cariño —empezó Emmett pasando el brazo por los hombros de Rosalie—, fue una broma. Además, yo estuve consolándote todo el tiempo…

— ¡Por eso lo hiciste! —gritó Alice de repente poniéndose de pie y señalando a su hermano.

Emmett la miró con una enorme sonrisa triunfal. Rosalie miró a Alice frunciendo el ceño un segundo y se giró para mirar a Emmett. Tomó aire lentamente y la expresión de su rostro dejó claro que había entendido qué quería decir.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de darnos el susto de nuestras vidas para que yo corriera a refugiarme en tus brazos, Emmett McCarty?

—Culpable —admitió levantando la mano derecha en el aire.

El resto de la mesa reía o negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres… —empezó Rosalie— eres…

— ¿Una persona llena de recursos? —susurró Emmett con la misma cara que su hermana usaba cuando quería dar pena.

—Gilipollas —se escuchó la voz de Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Un capullo —añadió la voz de Alice.

—Para nada un caballero —esa era la voz de la señora McCarty.

— ¡Un genio!

La voz de Carlisle hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarle. Esme le miraba con el ceño fruncido y esperando ver cómo salía de esa.

—Lo siento, me ha parecido una anécdota genial. Imaginad cuando se lo contéis a vuestros nietos: vuestro abuelo fingió ser un oso escondido en el bosque para asustarme y que yo fuera a buscarle para conseguir consuelo…

Fingió voz de mujer para decir eso. Edward se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para masajearlo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, Kate la acompañó enseguida y poco después todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

—Llamé al servicio de protección de animales cuando Bella vino a casa chillando por el oso salvaje que las persiguió —dijo Charlie que había permanecido callado hasta entonces—. ¿Cómo iban a encontrarlo? ¡Era el chico McCarty!

Y empezó a reírse agarrándose el estómago con las manos. Bella le miraba con ojos brillantes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la risa de su padre que casi la había olvidado. Notó la mano de Edward en la rodilla y se volvió a mirarle. Le sonreía y sus verdes orbes brillaban felices. Esa Navidad iba a ser especial, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

.

.

.

Después de la cena multitudinaria en casa de los McCarty llegó el día de Navidad. Charlie se empeñó en que Bella y Edward durmieran en su casa, quería que despertaran allí el 25 de diciembre. Bella no pudo negarse y terminó durmiendo sola en su cama de 90, estrecha hasta decir basta y rodeada de todas sus cosas de cuando era una niña. Procuró no pensar demasiado en la última temporada que pasó en esa habitación, aunque fue bastante difícil ya que todo le recordaba a ella. Cuando Edward le deseó buenas noches y se marchó resignado a dormir en el sofá se quedó sola observando todo. Terminó llorando mientras abrazaba su almohada, recordando a su madre y lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Pero ya no fue un llanto desgarrador y lleno de sufrimiento. Había hecho las paces consigo misma, había hecho las paces con Charlie y sentía que había hecho las paces con Renée. Terminó durmiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro y recordando los buenos momentos que vivió con su madre.

A la mañana siguiente unos ruidos en su puerta la despertaron.

— ¿Bells? ¿Puedo entrar?

Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó lentamente en la cama.

—Sí, papá, pasa.

Charlie abrió la puerta sonriente, mirándola con una expresión llena de ternura. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Feliz Navidad, cielo.

—Feliz Navidad, papá.

Se abrazaron y Bella sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí conmigo —susurró Charlie en su oído—. Esta sí es una verdadera Navidad.

—Papá…

Derramó unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su padre mientras él acariciaba su espalda. Entonces escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo y se separaron. Bella sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Será Edward intentando preparar el desayuno. Será mejor que bajemos si no quieres que prenda fuego a tu cocina.

— ¿Tampoco sabe cocinar? —Miró a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos—. Entonces dime, Bells, ¿cómo leches os vais a apañar vosotros dos si ninguno sabéis freír un huevo?

—Existe una cosa que se llama "pedir comida a domicilio", papá.

—Bueno, hija, yo solo digo que si vas a casarte con alguien es bueno que os complementéis y… no sé… que por lo menos uno de los dos sepa cocinar. Claro, porque también tiene que haber alguien que… ya me entiendes… que…

Bella sonrió al ver a su padre poniéndose nervioso mientras hablaba. Estiró las manos y cogió las suyas.

—Papá, ¿te parece bien que vaya a casarme?

—No soy quién para opinar acerca de tus decisiones.

—No digas eso, claro que puedes opinar. Quiero saber qué te parece porque… no sé, me dio la sensación de que no te tomabas demasiado bien la noticia.

Charlie soltó una carcajada que dejó a Bella perpleja.

—Bells… —acarició su cabeza con dulzura— desde que has vuelto a casa te veo tan cambiada. No sé porqué pero creo que Edward tiene bastante que ver en este cambio.

—Puede… —susurró Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya no te veo en la televisión montando el espectáculo, ya no sales en las revistas haciendo cosas horribles como las que hacías. Siempre que te veo sales con él, sonriente, cogida de su mano… y pareces la mujer más feliz de este mundo —sonrió a su hija haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaran—. Edward te hace feliz y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Además, parece que te ha hecho centrarte y tomarte las cosas con algo más de calma.

—Él me convenció para venir aquí.

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. Los ruidos de la cocina se seguían escuchando. Justo entonces se oyó un ruido sordo seguido de un "mierda" que hizo que ambos se echaran a reír. Charlie volvió a mirar a su hija y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, Bells.

—Soy feliz, papá, ahora lo soy del todo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo con fuerza. El ruido un plato rompiéndose en el suelo hizo que Charlie se apartara de ella y mirara hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que bajemos si no quieres que tu prometido me deje sin vajilla.

Bella rió y se levantó de la cama para bajar cogida del brazo de su padre hasta la cocina, donde Edward les esperaba con su pijama de cuadros y lleno de algo que parecía harina —Bella desechó la idea de que fuera cocaína por el pasado de Edward y el hecho de que estaban en casa del jefe de policía del pueblo.

—Feliz Navidad —les dijo limpiándose las manos en el pantalón—. Estaba intentando hacer tortitas pero…

—Será mejor que lo dejes, hijo —dijo Charlie sacando una cuchara llena de una maseta de color beige de un bol—, está visto que la cocina no es lo tuyo.

—Quería hacer un desayuno navideño —se encogió de hombros y Bella pensó que estaba adorable.

Charlie le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, Edward. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, jefe Swan.

Bella le miró levantando una ceja. ¿Jefe Swan? ¿Qué coño eran esos formalismos? Charlie debió pensar parecido porque se giró a mirarle con cara sorprendida.

—Puedes llamarme Charlie. Que te haya hecho dormir en otra habitación a la de Bella no quiere decir que nuestra relación vaya a ser chapada a la antigua.

—De acuerdo, Charlie —dijo Edward sonriendo a su suegro—. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

Y tras dos segundos de vacilación por parte de Charlie se acercó a él y le abrazó. Edward miró a Bella desde el hombro de su padre con las cejas muy levantadas y sonriendo. Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó para abrazarlos a los dos.

—Esta Navidad está siendo cojonuda —soltó abrazándolos con fuerza.

— ¡Bella! —Le regañó su padre.

Edward y ella se echaron a reír y Charlie se terminó uniendo a ellos.

Unas horas después los padres y hermana de Edward llegaron a casa. Esme llevaba una bandeja de pasteles que había comprado en la pastelería de Forks. Kate se abalanzó sobre Bella y la cogió de las manos para arrastrarla lejos del fino oído de su hermano. Edward las observó desaparecer escaleras arriba con el ceño fruncido. No tenía ni idea de qué tramaban esas dos pero no le daba buena espina. Su padre le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y acababa de empezar una charla acerca de la fauna y flora de Forks, a la que Charlie se unió rápidamente comentando acerca de los acantilados tan bonitos que podían ver en la zona de La Push. No le quedó otra que poner buena cara y asentir haciéndose el interesado.

— ¡Quil me ha pedido una cita! —gritó Kate en cuanto ella y Bella entraron en su habitación.

— ¿Qué? —Quiso aparentar sorpresa aunque probablemente le salió como el culo—. No tenía ni idea.

Alice se había encargado de mover los hilos al enterarse de que la pequeña Cullen estaba ligeramente pillada por el chico de Emmett.

—Me llamó anoche para desearme feliz navidad, no sé cómo consiguió mi teléfono —comentó con ilusión encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella la imitó. De nuevo la mano invisible de Alice… bueno, más bien la mano entrometida de Alice que se pasó casi toda la boda de Emmett dándole codazos a Quil y diciéndole _¿a que es mona? ¿No te gustaría quedar con ella?_ A lo que él dijo que por supuesto. El resto estaba más que claro, ¿no? Si Edward se enteraba de aquello iban a rodar cabezas. Intentó aguantar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

—La cuestión es que me dijo que le había parecido una chica encantadora… ¡encantadora, Bella! —Chilló cogiéndola de las manos—. Nadie me había dicho nunca que fuera encantadora. Y me dijo que cuando volviera a Nueva York podíamos quedar y que hasta entonces podíamos mantener el contacto por chat, email y esas cosas.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Gritó abriendo muchísimo los ojos—. ¡Que sí!

Y empezó a saltar por la habitación arrastrando a Bella con ella. No pudo evitar unirse a sus risas. Le contagiaba con toda esa alegría adolescente que irradiaba.

— ¿A qué dijiste que sí?

La voz de Edward les hizo congelarse en sus posiciones y las dos cambiaron la expresión de su rostro a una falsa sonrisa que intentaba aparentar normalidad aunque claramente decía "joder, qué pillada".

—A nada, Ed —se apresuró a decir su hermana caminando hacia él sin dejar de sonreír—, cosas de chicas.

Él la observó pasando a su lado y saliendo de la habitación, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, que seguía allí sonriente y falsamente inocente.

—Me conozco esa sonrisa, Bella.

— ¿Qué sonrisa?

Fue hacia él y pasó los brazos por su cintura. Se puso un poco de puntillas y le besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Sabes que me voy a enterar de lo que tramáis mi hermana y tú, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —le abrazó con fuerza—. Pero ahora centrémonos en que es Navidad y es un día feliz que pasar con los seres queridos.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Esa ha sido la peor manera de cambiar de tema de la historia.

Bella levantó la vista y le miró fijamente.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

Él rodó los ojos resignado y miró a Bella. El brillo en sus ojos chocolate y la enorme sonrisa feliz que tenía le hizo dejar a un lado lo que fuera que pasara con Kate. La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y besó con dulzura la punta de su nariz.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de significado, de sentimiento. Bella llevó las manos a la nuca de Edward y le atrajo un poco más a ella. Sus respiraciones fueron poco a poco aumentando la intensidad y entonces Bella notó en la cadera que el ambiente navideño de Edward había aumentado ligeramente. Se apartó de él y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Hay alguien más aquí que quiere desearme Feliz Navidad… —susurró juguetona apretándose a su erección.

De repente Edward la cogió con brusquedad de la nuca y la besó con fuerza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y teniendo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer al suelo. Sentía su lengua moviéndose rápida en su boca, sus dientes mordiéndola, sus manos recorriéndola con fiereza. Y de repente… nada. Se quedó hiperventilando mirando desenfocada al hombre que tenía de pie delante de ella y que ya no la tocaba ni la besaba.

—Nuestros padres están abajo —le dijo él con seriedad pero claramente afectado por lo que acababa de suceder—, ni de coña me vas a convencer para que echemos un polvo aquí, ni en el baño, ni en la habitación de Charlie.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿De qué cojones estaba hablándole? ¡Había sido él el que se había lanzado sobre ella!

—Será mejor que bajemos ya —añadió Edward casi con enfado.

Estiró la mano y cogió la de Bella, tiró de ella para sacarla de su habitación y volver a hacer acto de presencia abajo. La mente de Bella empezó a recuperar su ritmo habitual y de repente se dio cuenta de que ella no había hecho nada para que él se enfadara, que no tenía porqué tirar de su brazo de esa manera. Se paró en mitad de las escaleras y se deshizo de su agarre. Edward se volvió a mirarla. Bella vio en sus verdes ojos los restos del deseo y del enfado. Una combinación demasiado excitante para su propio bien. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta y le encaró.

—No he hecho nada para que te enfades así conmigo.

Gritó entre susurros, no quería que sus padres escucharan algo que no debían escuchar.

— ¿Tú? —Exclamó Edward sorprendido—. ¿Quién ha dicho que tú hayas hecho nada?

Bella parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué?

—No entiendo… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo por lo que acaba de pasar?

Entonces la risa musical de Edward resonó en toda la escalera. Bella le miró como si se acabara de convertir en lo más extraño del mundo, en… no sé… en Cayo con tutú o algo parecido.

—Bells… —subió un escalón y acarició su mejilla— No estoy enfadado contigo, no seas ridícula. Estoy enfadado con tu padre.

Entonces sí que sí, era Cayo bailando el Lago de los Cisnes.

—Tu padre nos ha obligado a dormir separados —se explicó Edward con cara de frustración—, he tenido que dormir en ese terrible sofá que me ha destrozado la espalda. Pero lo peor no ha sido eso. ¡He tenido que dormir sin ti!

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—He dormido sin tus brazos alrededor de mí, sin tu respiración cerca de mi oído, sin tus pies congelados rozándome las piernas, sin tus susurros entre sueños, sin tu aroma, sin la suavidad de tu piel… —Bella pensaba que se iba a derretir de amor por ese hombre— Y lo peor de todo, sin echar un jodido polvo contigo.

Bella se echó a reír y le abrazó. Ese hombre la iba a volver loca. Abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle que solucionarían eso en cuanto tuvieran ocasión cuando Esme apareció a los pies de la escalera.

—Tortolitos, la comida está lista.

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla y asintieron con la cabeza. Bajaron el resto de las escaleras y fueron hasta la mesa para comer con sus familias.

Fue un día maravilloso, lleno de risas y buenos momentos. Charlie y Carlisle se dedicaron a contar anécdotas de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, avergonzando ligeramente a todos ellos en más de una ocasión. Luego la conversación derivó en la pesca, así que Bella, Esme y Kate se dedicaron a hablar de la boda y los preparativos. Esme insistía en que se casaran en Norfolk, decía que los jardines del castillo eran perfectos para una celebración así. Bella le daba la razón, pero no quería trasladar a toda su familia y amigos hasta allí. Lo que no le dijo a Esme es que ella ya tenía muy claro en su mente cómo iba a ser todo. No le comentó nada porque ni siquiera lo había hablado con Edward así que era estúpido discutir con su suegra acerca de algo que todavía no estaba decidido. Bueno… decidido estaba, porque ella lo quería así y así iba a ser. La cosa era que el novio debía estar al tanto de cómo iba a ser su boda, ¿no?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi. Ha sido más corto que lo habitual pero era hasta donde tenía que llegar. Un capítulo de transición pero con algún momento divertido, no? Emmet y sus mentiras a las chicas, Edward enfadado con Charlie... Alguna opinión al respecto?**

**Recuerdo a todas las lectoras interesadas la existencia de un grupo en Facebook dedicado exclusivamente a este fic. Se llama "Controlemos a la Estrella". Todo aquel que quiera entrar que pida pertenecer a él o que me agregue buscándome como Martich Swan. Desde allí podréis ver imágenes, vídeos y cosas interesantes para esta historia.**

**En el siguiente capítulo volvemos a Nueva York y a la vida normal. Qué pasará?**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	41. Se ha roto

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola! He vuelto un poco antes de lo habitual, el capítulo anterior fue cortito y este tenía que ver la luz cuanto antes!**

**Mil gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. Como siempre os digo sois de lo mejor que hay! Os adoro!**

**A mi Konny... ya sabes, te quiero millones. Gracias por revisar mis capis y por estar alli. Muuuaaaa!**

**Y sin más, os dejo con el capi... Aviso: es intenso y creo que bastante inesperado...**

* * *

**Capítulo 40. Se ha roto…**

Bella observó las calles a través del cristal de la ventanilla. La gente iba y venía, ajetreada, unos con bolsas de la compra, otros con sus elegantes maletines, otros con sus cámaras de fotos inmortalizando sus vacaciones. Había que reconocer que era una ciudad bonita y que cada vez que la visitaba se enamoraba un poquito más de ella. Lo único que no le terminaba de convencer era que condujeran por el carril contrario.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó al mirar al frente sobresaltando a Emmett y Jasper—. ¡Ese camión va por el sitio equivocado!

—Bells… por decimoquinta vez… estamos en Londres, aquí conducen así.

Jasper resopló cansado y miró a Bella fijamente. Ella sonrió y puso la mano sobre su rodilla.

—Perdón. No me acostumbro a esta jodida costumbre que tienen.

No se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba el conductor por el espejo retrovisor. Mejor, porque probablemente le hubiera soltado alguna bordería de las suyas. El chico negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo tranquilamente entre las calles del centro de Londres pensando que las estrellas musicales normalmente eran unas estúpidas.

—Tenemos que atender a los medios en la sala… —Jasper pasó el dedo por el primer folio de la carpeta que tenía en su regazo— la sala Buckingham del Hotel Waldorf Hilton. Luego tienes una entrevista en la televisión pública con una tal… Emily High, que no tengo idea de quién es. Te preguntará acerca de tu nuevo disco, de la nueva discográfica, de tu próxima gira, de conciertos y sabes perfectamente que te preguntará por Edward. ¿Serás capaz de contestar como una persona cuerda y racional?

Bella rodó los ojos y escuchó las risas de Emmett desde el asiento de delante. Se estiró un poco y le golpeó en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Bells —le dijo el moreno volviéndose a mirarla a través de sus gafas de sol—. Lo de Paris fue demasiado para mí. Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reírme.

—Si fueras su representante te reirías menos, cabrón.

Jasper siguió observando los papeles con el ceño fruncido. Aún no había olvidado lo que pasó en Paris.

.

.

.

_Estaban llegando al hotel en el que se alojaban después de un duro día de promoción, después de haber concedido mil entrevistas y haber contestado mil veces a las mismas estúpidas preguntas. Bella estaba muy cansada. Estaba a unos metros de la entrada, en la que un elegante señor de traje la esperaba con la puerta abierta, cuando un paparazzi salió de la nada y empezó a hacer fotos y preguntas más estúpidas aún._

_— ¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores que hablan acerca de una posible infidelidad de su prometido?_

_Bella respiró hondo y reprimió las ganas de saltarle a la yugular a ese imbécil. Siguió caminando al lado de Emmett, que la apretaba a su cuerpo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros._

_—Según una fuente bastante fiable nos hemos enterado de que Edward ha podido estar tonteando con otra mujer mientras usted está en Europa con su promoción. ¿No tiene nada que decir al respecto?_

_Se paró en seco y su cuerpo tenso advirtió a Emmett de que algo malo iba a pasar._

_—Bells, tranquila —susurró en su oído._

_Ella giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el paparazzi y le regaló una sonrisa completamente falsa._

_—Te voy a decir dos cosas —empezó ladeando la cabeza y hablando con un tono tan tranquilo que puso los pelos de punta al paparazzi—. Primero, eres un gilipollas de cuidado. Y segundo, sí tengo algo que decir al respecto._

_El paparazzi la miraba con la cámara agachada, congelado en su lugar. Si Bella hubiera sabido que era su primer día de trabajo probablemente no le hubiera hablado así pero…_

_—Te puedo decir que me tocan los cojones todas tus fuentes fiables, sus madres y sus futuros hijos. ¿Me has entendido, pedazo de mierda?_

_Emmett tiró de ella frunciendo los labios para no reírse. El pobre muchacho —no debía tener más de veintidós años— estaba casi temblando. Bella hervía de rabia y remató su discurso sacándole el dedo al chaval. Emmett la metió a rastras al interior del hotel y volvió a salir corriendo para coger al paparazzi antes de que le fuera a su gente con esas barbaridades. Justo entonces llegó Jasper que se había quedado atrás ultimando detalles con el conductor de su coche y se encontró con esa estampa. Tuvo que convencer al muchacho para que no publicara nada de lo que había pasado pagándole una cantidad de dinero realmente exagerada para lo estúpido de la situación._

.

.

.

—No deberían hablar sobre cosas que no son ciertas —soltó Bella mirando por la ventanilla de nuevo.

— ¡Son paparazzis, Bella! —Gritó Jasper levantando la cabeza de los documentos—. ¿Cuándo coño te vas a dar cuenta de que viven de sacar mentiras y de remover mierda?

Bella se encogió en su asiento. Jasper no solía gritarle nunca.

—Perdona —se apresuró a disculparse estirando la mano y cogiendo la de ella. Bella se giró a mirarle—. Esto de ser tu representante es nuevo para mí, me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a sacarte de todas estas mierdas y, perdona que te lo diga, pero… no me pones las cosas demasiado fáciles.

—Tienes razón, Jazz. Lo siento. A partir de ahora me comportaré mejor.

—Solo te pido que no me hagas pasar por todo lo que Cayo pasó contigo, no sé si podría soportarlo.

—A ti jamás te haría cosas así.

Le sonrió cálidamente y él apretó su mano mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cansado rostro.

La promoción estaba terminando con ellos. Llevaban más de semana y media fuera de casa y todos echaban de menos Nueva York. Bueno, Nueva York y las personas que estaban allí, esperándolos.

Estaban en el mes de abril. La nueva discográfica comenzó sus andares en enero. No fueron unos comienzos sencillos ya que ellos no tenían demasiada idea de cómo funcionaba todo ese mundo. Por suerte consiguieron contratar a Sam Uley, el subdirector de Rony Music — ¡chúpate esa, Newton!—. Como es bien sabido por todos, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar y Sam no era la excepción a la regla. Empezó a trabajar con ellos a mitades de enero y se convirtió en la mano derecha de Edward. Consiguieron que varios cantantes reconocidos se fueran con ellos: Alicia Keys, Snoop Dogg y los Black Eyed Peas. Sobra decir que eran muy amigos de Isabella y que quisieron apoyarla en esta nueva andadura. Varias colaboraciones entre ellos quedaron programadas desde que firmaron sus contratos. Además estaban en negociaciones con varios cantantes más, entre ellos Katy Perry, así que las cosas habían comenzado bastante bien para Viva Music.

Bella grabó su nuevo disco y eso supuso el comienzo de la promoción. Tuvo que volar a Europa, Jasper la acompañó en su nuevo papel de representante y Emmett en su habitual papel de jefe de seguridad. Cayo fue oficialmente despedido en febrero tras una serie de episodios no muy agradables que involucraron abogados y una nada bienvenida demanda. Jasper estaba encantado con su nuevo empleo, había desempeñado labores muy similares a las de un representante hasta entonces, pero el genio de Isabella era algo que todavía no podía controlar pese a ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y allí estaban los tres, en Londres, finalmente en la última parada de la promoción. Deseando que pasara ese maldito día para coger un avión y volver a su querido hogar con sus parejas.

Después de atender a los medios en el Waldorf Hilton de la capital británica, Bella comió con Esme y Kate en el restaurante del hotel donde se alojaba, el St. Martins Lane, en Covent Garden. Carlisle estaba en una reunión importante y no pudo acompañarlas. Bella disfrutó de ese rato de desconexión con su futura suegra y su cuñada, lo necesitaba.

Kate le contó que seguía chateando con Quil y que estaba enamoradísima de él. Esme reía mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar de su amor trasatlántico. Entre madre e hija se contaban todo y eso era algo que Bella adoraba ya que le encantaría poder haberlo hecho con su madre. Hablaron un poco acerca de su la discográfica, de las actividades benéficas que Esme estaba llevando a cabo entonces y de la boda, por supuesto, era un tema que no podía faltar.

—No puedo creer que todavía no tengáis fecha —dijo Esme ligeramente molesta.

—Será este verano, Esme —le dijo Bella cogiendo su mano—. No te preocupes, tenemos intención de invitarte.

Su suegra la miró con gesto serio un instante antes de echarse a reír. Hubo algo en la manera en que Esme rió que le recordó a Edward y sintió unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar. Le echaba muchísimo de menos.

Continuaron su comida entre conversaciones de mujeres y Bella sintió enormemente tener que despedirse de ellas. Las quería muchísimo y siempre estaban diciéndose adiós. Esme la abrazó con fuerza mientras le repetía lo mucho que la quería y las ganas que tenía de volver a verla de nuevo. Kate soltó unas lagrimillas que hicieron que se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta, pero aguantó estoicamente. Se despidieron después de besarse y abrazarse una vez más y Bella fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Tenía esa jodida entrevista en la televisión. La última entrevista. La última antes de volver a casa con su Edward.

De camino a los estudios llamó a Edward. Llevaban un par de días sin hablar entre el cambio horario y las obligaciones de cada uno. Estaba llevando fatal toda esa situación. Antes siempre iba con él a todas partes, estaba con ella siempre, a todas horas. Pero entonces no. Y le echaba tanto de menos que dolía. Necesitaba verle ya. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, aspirar su aroma, acariciar su pelo, besar sus labios… y, por supuesto, necesita su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo. Necesitaba echar un polvo cuanto antes o iba a explotar. Incluso tenía sueños húmedos por las noches. Joder, estaba desesperada por volver a sentir el pene de Edward dentro de ella. Se rió con sus propios pensamientos. Podría decirle eso a la tal Emily. Soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el conductor la mirara raro. Ese sería un gran titular.

— ¿Bella?

Escuchar su voz por teléfono era maravilloso. Aunque en realidad fuera una puta mierda era lo único que tenía.

— ¡Hola, cariño! —Exclamó mientras observaba las rojas cabinas de teléfono en la calle—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Echándote de menos…

Sintió de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

—Yo también te echo de menos a ti… —sus ojos se aguaron.

— ¿A qué hora llegas? Iré a buscarte al aeropuerto.

—Creo que llegamos de madrugada. No vengas a buscarme, Seth vendrá a por nosotros. Ya te despertaré cuando llegue a casa.

Escuchó la risa de Edward al otro lado y un nerviosismo inesperado se instaló en su estómago. ¡En unas horas le escucharía reír de verdad!

—No voy a poder dormir sabiendo que vuelves por fin —intuyó la sonrisa en su voz—. Iré a buscarte con Seth y no se hable más.

—Vale —aceptó con voz emocionada—. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de verte.

Edward suspiró.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Odio estas promociones y no poder ir contigo como siempre.

—Eres el presidente de una empresa ahora, Edward, tienes que estar allí para que las cosas funcionen.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no por eso deja de ser una mierda.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Bella quería abrazarle y acariciarle, consolarle y que él la consolara a ella. Dios, la distancia era una mierda.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Swan.

La voz con acento inglés del conductor le anunció que acababan de llegar a los estudios. Miró al exterior y vio a Jasper caminando hacia ella.

—Edward, tengo que colgar. Dentro de unas horas nos vemos. Me muero de ganas.

—Y yo, Bells… Me muero de ganas por besarte…

Bella sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te voy a hacer en cuanto lleguemos a casa…

El tono de su voz dejó más que claro que le iba a dar un meneo de los buenos. El clítoris de Bella palpitó de anticipación.

—Y tú no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que me lo hagas —susurró al teléfono para que el conductor no la escuchara—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Bella, muchísimo. Nos vemos pronto.

Justo entonces la puerta del coche se abrió y Bella miró a Jasper que le sonreía. Volvió a prestar atención al teléfono pero Edward ya había colgado. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada por no haberle mandado un beso de despedida y lo guardó en su bolso. Salió del coche y fue con Jasper hasta el interior del estudio. La llevaron a maquillaje, le retocaron el pelo y le pusieron un micrófono. No tocaron su ropa ya que llevaba un pantalón pitillo negro, una camisola de colores que dejaba a la vista su hombro derecho y zapatos de tacón de color nude. Un gracioso cinturón de cuero marrón marcaba su delgada cintura y le daba un toque divertido. Bella no entendía cuando Alice decía que los complementos daban un toque divertido a la ropa. Esperó hasta que la presentadora la llamó y entonces salió al plató sonriendo y saludando al público que aplaudía.

—Bienvenida, Isabella —la saludó Emily con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

La presentadora sería de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo moreno, liso y le caía por los hombros. Era morena de piel y tenía los ojos oscuros. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro que no terminó de gustarle. Pero eso no era relevante. Tenía que darle esa maldita entrevista, terminar cuanto antes para poder coger el jodido avión que la llevara con Edward de nuevo.

Se sentaron las dos en un sofá de color crema. Bella observó el decorado. Era una especie de salón de una casa moderna convertido en plató. Había mesitas decoradas con jarrones y flores, marcos de fotos y figuras de porcelana. Había más sofás alrededor de donde ellas estaban sentadas, todos de color crema. Una enorme alfombra de color rojo y beige en el suelo y una mesa de cristal sobre ella. No había demasiado público, probablemente solo unas treinta personas. Todos la miraban sonriendo.

—Bueno, Isabella —comenzó Emily—, tu nuevo disco sale a la venta el próximo día veinticuatro. Son todo canciones nuevas y muchas de ellas escritas por ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es, Emily —sonrió—. Últimamente he estado componiendo y me he dado cuenta de que es algo que se me da bien, me gusta, me siento bastante realizada haciéndolo. Es una suerte que me permitan cantar mis propias canciones.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez al público, que aplaudió con su respuesta. Bella odiaba esas mierdas. Sonreír falsamente se le daba fatal, se le cansaba la mandíbula y le dolían las mejillas. Pero en eso consistía la promoción.

Emily le hizo un par de preguntas acerca del disco y después siguió con lo ya esperado por ellos.

—Cuéntanos, Isabella, ¿cómo van los planes de boda?

El público aplaudió encantado.

—Van bien, Emily. Gracias por preguntar.

Y una mierda. Que te jodan, Emily, jodida entrometida.

—Te pregunto por la boda porque no sé si estás al tanto de las imágenes que acaban de salir a la luz.

El tono con el que dijo eso no le gustó nada. Se puso en guardia y lanzó una mirada rápida a Jasper que estaba detrás de las cámaras. Él se encogió de hombros y la miró extrañado.

—Nos han llegado hace unos minutos y queríamos compartirlas contigo, Isabella.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido. Emily sonrió y entonces vio que claramente esa sí era una sonrisa falsa, falsa y bastante llena de maldad. Le señaló una pantalla al lado del sofá y ella la miró. De repente aparecieron las imágenes y su mundo se vino abajo.

No podía ser. Eso era imposible.

Pero allí estaba.

Él no podía hacerle eso. No podía.

Y menos con _ella_.

Se levantó del sofá y miró a Jasper que observaba la pantalla con ojos desorbitados. Bella sintió que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear. Quería salir de allí, tenía que salir de allí. Emily la miraba desde el sofá con esa jodida sonrisa malévola. Le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo pero no podía moverse. Se había quedado en shock. Solo podía mirar la pantalla. Y ojalá no estuviera viendo eso…

No escuchó los gritos del público, no escuchó como Jasper gritaba que eso no era lo que habían acordado, casi no sintió los brazos de Emmett levantándola y sacándola de ese jodido plató, no escuchó sus palabras reconfortantes, no notó cómo entraban en el coche y arrancaban entre los gritos y maldiciones de Jasper. Solo sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho. Su corazón había dejado de latir, su mente se había bloqueado.

—Jazz, tío, ¿qué mierda era esa? —Le preguntó Emmett mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bella en el asiento de atrás del coche.

—No tengo ni idea, Emm —le contestó mirando con furia hacia delante—. Pero te juro que voy a matar al cabrón de Edward por hacerle esto.

Se dio la vuelta y observó el rostro pálido de Bella. Estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella no respondió. Seguía paralizada.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a la sede de Viva Music a las ocho y media. Aparcó su coche en su plaza y subió en el ascensor sin poder dejar de sonreír. Bella volvía esa misma noche a Nueva York. Su Bella volvía por fin. Casi dos semanas después iba a poder abrazarla de nuevo. Estaba eufórico.

Cuando el ascensor paró en la planta baja y varias personas entraron en él se dio cuenta de que un par de mujeres le lanzaron miradas de odio. Se sorprendió porque esas mujeres normalmente le saludaban amistosamente, formaban parte del departamento de cuentas de la discográfica. Hizo una mueca con los labios y lo dejó pasar. Bella volvía esa noche y eso era lo único importante.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su planta salió acompañado de esas mismas mujeres y se despidió de ellas, pero solo recibió silencio y otra mirada de odio. ¿Qué cojones pasaba con esas dos? Las observó marchándose por el pasillo, desconcertado. Fue caminando lentamente hasta su despacho, echando vistazos hacia atrás de vez en cuando, intentando entender el porqué de esas miradas.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth —saludó a su secretaria.

—La señorita McCarty está esperándole en su despacho.

— ¿Alice o Rosalie?

—La señorita Alice, señor.

Asintió y llevó la mano al pomo de su puerta. Justo antes de abrir se volvió a mirar a Elizabeth, ella le sonrió desde su mesa. Bueno, por lo menos ella no le había mirado mal. Igual se había vuelto un paranoico. Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y entró en su despacho. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá y había apoyado los pies en la mesa de delante.

—Hola, Alice, da gusto ver que te sientes como en casa.

La morena rió y se puso de pie grácilmente. Se estiró la falda del vestido verde que llevaba y caminó hacia él haciendo sonar sus tacones negros.

—Te he traído el desayuno.

Señaló un par de cafés de Starbucks y un muffin con pepitas de chocolate que había encima de su mesa, al lado de su ordenador. Edward la miró y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Lo sé —rió ella acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. No entiendo por qué llevas dos días durmiendo en tu apartamento. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Edward rió entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia su sillón tras la mesa.

—En cierta parte sí, Alice, te tengo bastante miedo. Pero no me fui por eso. Tengo que recoger todo para cuando lleguen los nuevos inquilinos. He estado empacando cosas y me he encontrado este traje en un armario, ¿no crees que me queda fenomenal?

Y giró sobre sí mismo mostrándole a Alice el traje que llevaba. Era de color azul marino, con raya diplomática. Le quedaba como un pincel. También llevaba una camisa de color azul claro y una corbata de rayas grises y azul también marino. Alice asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con ojos sumamente profesionales.

—Te queda muy bien, Edward. Pero aún así —continuó acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a él—, Rosalie está en su casa y no me gusta dormir sola en ese apartamento tan grande.

—Lo sé, Allie, pero solo han sido un par de noches. En cuanto salgamos de aquí hoy iré de vuelta a casa, no te preocupes.

— ¡Esta noche vuelven por fin! —Chilló ella aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña.

—Lo sé.

Los dos se sonrieron felices. Alice también estaba echando mucho de menos a Jasper. Se pasaba el día pegada a Edward y diciéndole lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Él tenía tantas ganas de que volvieran en parte por quitarse a la pequeña duende de encima.

—Por fin me dejarás en paz —le dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos verdes.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó indignada—. Sabes perfectamente que me adoras y que estos días juntos han sido divertidos.

—Yo no diría divertidos… más bien diría que han sido un completo calvario.

Alice abrió la boca para contestarle pero entonces unos gritos en la puerta les sobresaltaron.

—Vete llamando a la ambulancia, Elizabeth —era Rosalie—. ¡Edward Cullen, te voy a matar!

Edward se levantó de su sillón y miró primero a Alice, que parecía igual de confundida que él. La puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente y Rosalie apareció hecha una furia. Tenía el pelo revuelto, sus ojos podrían confundirse perfectamente con los del mismísimo Belcebú y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

— ¡Tú! —Gritó señalándole con rabia—. No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que has hecho, ¡has firmado tu sentencia de muerte!

Alice miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño y luego a Edward. No entendía absolutamente nada. Edward parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando, Rosalie? —Le preguntó mirándola sin entender nada.

La rubia se rió fríamente y se acercó a la mesa. Sus tacones resonaron contra el piso, fuerte, con la misma rabia que emanaba de su mirada. Pasó al lado de Alice sin mirarla siquiera, no apartaba sus ojos azules de Edward, tratando de matarlo lentamente con los rayos láser que le hubiese gustado tener para dispararle con ellos. Llegó hasta la mesa y dejó un papel con fuerza en ella.

— ¡De esto estoy hablando! De esto, ¡maldita sea!

Edward miró lo que había dejado y frunció el ceño. Volvió a mirar a Rosalie que respiraba entrecortada y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—Rose, tranquilízate —le dijo estirando las manos para coger las suyas por encima de la mesa.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Exclamó apartando las manos con brusquedad—. Y no se te ocurra llamarme así, imbécil, no se te ocurra tener ni una jodida familiaridad conmigo. Me parece una vergüenza que tengas los cojones de actuar así después de lo que has hecho. ¡Una puta vergüenza!

—Rosalie —la cortó Alice mirándola casi enfadada—, estás siendo muy desagradable con Edward, no me gusta que le hables así.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues cuando te enteres de lo que ha hecho serás tú la que le hables así.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Edward cogió el papel de su mesa y lo levantó para poder mirarlo mejor. Era una foto, estaba muy oscura. Estaba recién impresa, según el pie de página que hacía saber que se había sacado de la página web de la revista InTouch. Jodida revista, no solía traer nunca nada bueno. Miró la imagen. Parecían unas personas en el interior de un coche. Parecían estar besándose o algo así. Frunció el ceño intentando ver sus caras.

— ¿Qué? —Gritó cuando los reconoció.

Alice y Rosalie se volvieron a mirarle. Edward dio un puñetazo en la mesa y las dos saltaron en sus posiciones. Empezó a murmurar insultos e improperios. Alice se acercó a él y le quitó el papel de las manos. Lo observó unos segundos y su rostro cambió por completo cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran esas dos personas pilladas en esa actitud tan cariñosa.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó a Edward empezando a caminar hacia él con clara intención de golpearle.

Él se apresuró y la cogió por los brazos para detenerla.

—Alice, ¡no! —Gritó intentando pararla.

Ella no atendía a sus palabras, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y le gritaba sin parar, insultándole. Edward la retuvo mientras intentaba dar algo de sentido a todo eso. No entendía nada.

—Te lo dije… —rió Rosalie cruzada de brazos al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Joder! —Gritó Edward empujando un poco a Alice para que se alejara de él un momento—. No me podéis decir que os creéis esa mierda. No os podéis creer esa jodida foto. ¡No es real!

—Entonces dime por qué no has dormido en casa estos dos últimos días —chilló Alice al borde de las lágrimas por la rabia—. ¡Dime, Edward! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes, Alice! —Gritó agitando los brazos en el aire—. He dormido en mi puto apartamento porque tengo que recoger mis cosas porque me voy a mudar al apartamento de TriBeCa con vosotros, con la mujer que amo…

— ¡Y una mierda la amas! —Chilló Rosalie interrumpiéndole.

Edward la miró fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sentía el pulso palpitante en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de estallarle.

—Rosalie, Alice… —les dijo con voz suave, intentando calmarse un poco— ¿de verdad dudáis de mi amor por Bella?

— ¿Has visto esta jodida foto? —Gritó Alice agitando el papel frente a él mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

—En internet hay muchas más —añadió Rosalie—, ¡en todas partes están esas putas fotos tuyas con esa zorra, Edward!

— ¡Las fotografías se pueden manipular! —Le contestó rojo de rabia.

—Y también las personas pueden actuar… —murmuró Alice dejando caer los brazos. La expresión de su cara se convirtió en pura tristeza.

—Yo no sé actuar, Alice —dijo Edward avanzando hacia ella despacio—. Tú lo sabes, yo no soy un jodido actor. Yo quiero a Bella, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma. ¡Le pedí matrimonio, joder!

La gris mirada de Alice se centró en la suya. Le vio sufriendo, vio la sinceridad que irradiaba, vio la sorpresa porque claramente no se esperaba todo eso. Esa no era la mirada de alguien que engañaba, de alguien que mentía diciendo que quería a su amiga para luego darle una puñalada trapera de ese tipo.

—Edward… no sé… Esta foto…

— ¡Esa foto es un montaje! —Gritó él llevándose las manos a la cabeza y despeinando su pelo cobrizo.

—Edward…

Él se volvió hacia Rosalie, que le miraba algo más tranquila.

—Quiero creerte, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero… —negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios—. Cuando me he levantado he puesto la televisión y hablaban de esto, decían que tú habías aprovechado la ausencia de Bella para retozar con ella. Han empezado a poner imágenes y te lo juro, he gritado de rabia, de impotencia. Quería golpearte, quería partirte esa puta cara guapa que tienes. Quería matarte por hacerle algo así a mi amiga. He entrado en internet y las mismas imágenes estaban ahí, en todas partes. He impreso una al azar y he venido para aquí dispuesta a cometer un asesinato.

—Rosalie, te entiendo, pero ¿de verdad crees que yo le haría algo así a Bella? ¿De verdad lo crees? —Miró la foto que entonces estaba en el suelo—. ¿Con _ella_?

Rosalie hizo un gesto de dolor y soltó todo el aire de los pulmones.

—No quiero creerlo, Edward.

— ¡Pues no lo creas! —Gritó sintiendo la impotencia que atenazaba sus músculos.

—No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer…

Dios, Bella…

¿Esas imágenes habrían llegado hasta Bella?

De repente sintió un ligero mareo y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Respiraba con esfuerzo, sentía su corazón latiendo a tal velocidad que pensó que probablemente estaba sufriendo uno de los ataques de ansiedad que Bella tenía.

Bella…

—Señor Cullen.

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Elizabeth parada ahí.

—Tiene una llamada de teléfono bastante importante.

—No voy a atender a nadie hoy, Elizabeth.

—Disculpe, pero…

— ¡He dicho que no!

Elizabeth dio un salto en su sitio y pestañeó asustada. Alice se acercó a ella.

—Yo atenderé esa llamada, Elizabeth.

Salió con ella del despacho y fue hacia su mesa.

—Está pasando por un momento difícil —le defendió ante la secretaria.

—Lo sé, pero yo solo intento hacer mi trabajo… Es el señor Whitlock.

Alice corrió hasta el teléfono dejando a Elizabeth en medio del pasillo. Cogió el auricular con rapidez y se lo llevó al oído.

— ¿Jazz?

— ¿Alice, eres tú?

—Sí, cariño. Dime qué está pasando, por favor.

—No tengo ni idea, no sé qué es esto. Bella está en shock y no habla ni dice nada. No sé qué hacer.

Alice soltó un sollozo de sorpresa. Bella lo sabía. Bella lo sabía y no había gritado ni insultado a Edward. Eso era malo, muy malo.

— ¿C… cómo se… se ha enterado? —Tartamudeó sentándose en la silla de Elizabeth.

Escuchó a Jasper suspirar al otro lado.

—Hemos ido a una entrevista en televisión y la hija de… —tomó aire fuertemente—. La presentadora le ha puesto las imágenes de repente. ¡Yo no sabía nada! Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera negado a ir a ese programa ni a ningún otro, hubiéramos vuelto a casa de inmediato.

Alice apreció el dolor en su voz.

—Pero la ha dejado en ridículo frente a todos. Le ha puesto las jodidas fotos en directo, delante de miles de espectadores, Alice, delante de miles de personas… Y ella se ha quedado de piedra. Si hubieras visto su rostro… Se ha roto, Alice, Bella se ha roto.

* * *

**Aceptaré reviews amenazantes. **

**Alguna opinión acerca de esas fotografías? **

**Prometo actualizar pronto. Se avecinan unos capis difíciles para nuesto canguro y su estrella...**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	42. Creer o no creer

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Holaaaa! Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo! No voy a decir nada, os dejo con él que sé que tenéis ganas de leerlo ya! **

**Mil gracias a mi Konnyxa, como siempre, eres genial. Ya sabes que te adoro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41. Creer o no creer.**

Edward no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de Rosalie sobre él. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos e intentando encontrar algo de sentido a toda esa situación.

Él no había hecho nada. Esas fotos eran un montaje burdo y cruel. ¿Por qué coño iba a hacer algo así? Y nada más y nada menos que con ella. No podía haber sido otra persona. Era como si se estuvieran intentando vengar de Bella, atacándola donde más le iba a doler. Con el odio que sentía hacia ella, crear esa imagen de ellos dos en actitud cariñosa, era un claro intento de herir a Bella premeditadamente.

¿Qué habría pensado Bella al ver las fotos? ¿Se lo habría creído?

Levantó la cabeza de repente y vio a Rosalie sentada frente a él.

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para seguir atormentándome acerca de esta mierda? —Le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Estoy intentando entender todo esto.

Edward cogió su teléfono y fue hacia el ventanal, dando la espalda a Rosalie.

—No hay nada que entender, Rose.

Buscó el número de Bella en las últimas llamadas y pulsó el botón verde. Ignoró que la rubia siguiera ahí sentada. Miró al frente y centró su mirada en el edificio de delante. Ni siquiera dio línea, directamente saltó el contestador de voz en el que Bella le invitaba a dejar un mensaje que ella escucharía después. Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar su voz, aunque fuera a través de una maldita grabación, esa voz era la única en su mundo.

De repente sintió vértigo. Pestañeó un par de veces y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aturdido.

¿Y si Bella se creía todo? ¿Y si le dejaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer él sin ella?

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y chocó contra su sillón justo a tiempo, sino hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Se sentó en él y volvió a su anterior postura, cerrando los ojos y evitando la mirada de Rosalie. Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no levantó la cabeza. Oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia la mesa, eran tacones, debía ser Alice.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos en contacto con las revistas para averiguar de dónde han sacado esas fotos.

Edward levantó la vista lo justo para ver a Alice frente a la mesa. Rosalie la miraba fijamente.

—Acabo de hablar con Jasper y…

— ¿Y Bella? —Exclamó Edward levantando completamente la cabeza y mirándola con dolor e interrogación— ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué…?

—Sssshhhh… tranquilo —le dijo ella levantando la mano hacia él—. No te preocupes ahora por eso. Vamos a…

— ¡Y una mierda no te preocupes! —Gritó poniéndose de pie.

—Edward…

— ¡No, Alice! —Gritó dando un golpe a la mesa y mirándola con los ojos rojos—. Yo no he hecho nada, quiero a Bella con todo mi corazón, quiero saber qué tal está, si se ha creído todo esto… quiero… yo…

Su voz fue quebrándose y se convirtió en un susurro triste que desgarraba el alma. Alice le miró con el dolor escrito en el rostro y pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas. Jamás había visto así a Edward, nunca le había visto perder esa fachada de persona dura e inquebrantable. Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro cubierto de dolor, con una mirada tan triste y desesperada que ablandaría el corazón de cualquiera… De cualquiera, pero no de Rosalie.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie al lado de Alice—. De momento será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Bella.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Edward fue como un susurro de auténtico dolor.

Alice reprimió el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Apartó la vista de él para no ver cómo sufría. Edward las miró intentando mantener las formas y no derrumbarse. Pero de sus ojos verdes se escapó una lágrima que hizo que Rosalie tuviera que tomar aire y cuadrarse de hombros. Antes de permitir que él se acercara a su amiga necesitaba saber que todo eso era una mentira, que no había sido capaz de engañarla. Una pequeña voz en su corazón le gritaba que le mirara, que esa no era la cara de un hombre que engaña, que esa era la cara de alguien que ama con todo el alma. Pero necesitaba pruebas. Cogió la mano de Alice y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Chicas, por favor…

Rosalie frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No quería llorar, no iba a llorar. No se giró a mirarle por última vez. Pero Alice sí y lo que vio hizo que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Las dos salieron del despacho de Edward cogidas de la mano.

—Rose, ¿crees que ha sido capaz de hacer algo así?

—No, Alice, no lo creo. Pero necesito estar segura.

Y las dos salieron del edificio mientras en la planta veinte, en el despacho principal, un corazón roto se debatía entre la razón y la locura. Mientras esa persona miraba al vacío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo la rabia creciendo en su interior. Tomó aire y se puso de pie. Caminó con paso firme hasta su puerta y salió decidido. No iba a permitir que nadie arruinara lo que tenía con Bella. No iba a dejar que las mentiras terminaran con su relación. Quería a Bella, la amaba con todo su corazón. La persona que había organizado todo eso no se iba a salir con la suya.

—Elizabeth.

La secretaria le miró con preocupación. Jamás le había visto así.

—Dígame, señor Cullen.

—Estaré fuera del despacho todo el día, tengo unos asuntos de vital importancia que solucionar.

—De acuerdo.

Y caminó hacia el ascensor pensando en los ojos chocolate de Bella, en su sonrisa y en cómo sonaba su risa cuando le decía alguna tontería al despertar. Recordó cuando le dijo que sí se casaría con él, cómo brillaban sus ojos y cómo le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe un hueso. Esos recuerdos iban a ser solo los primeros de toda una vida con ella. Nadie iba a arruinar eso.

.

.

.

El avión privado de Viva Music tomó tierra a las cuatro de la madrugada. Bella seguía en estado de shock. No había movido un solo músculo desde su salida del plató en Londres. Emmett y Jasper estaban más que preocupados y no sabían qué hacer. Cuando el piloto dijo que ya podían quitarse los cinturones y abandonar el avión ella no se movió, seguía con la mirada perdida y casi sin pestañear. Emmett la cogió en brazos pero ella ni siquiera se agarró a él.

Bajaron las escalerillas y vieron el coche esperándoles en la misma pista. No se iban a arriesgar a aparecer en público con la que estaba cayendo. Nadie podía ver a Bella en ese estado.

Se montaron en el coche y Seth les llevó a casa. Jasper llamó a Alice para decirle que iban para allá. El trayecto fue más de lo mismo, Bella ni se movió. Llegaron pronto al apartamento ya que a esas horas el tráfico era casi inexistente. Emmett volvió a cogerla en brazos para llevarla hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al apartamento y abrieron la puerta Rosalie y Alice estaban ahí con sendas caras preocupadas.

—Bells… —susurró Alice cogiéndola la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Bella pareció reaccionar. Empezó a parpadear y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emmett la llevó hasta el sofá y la dejó sentada. Rosalie y Alice se sentaron a ambos lados, la morena sin soltar su mano. Entonces el labio inferior de Bella empezó a temblar, su rostro se contrajo en una terrible mueca de dolor y las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, deslizándose por su rostro. Alice pasó un brazo por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Rosalie se abrazó a su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Bella sollozó en silencio unos minutos y de repente apretó con fuerza la mano de Alice, haciéndola levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Por… por qué, Allie? —Susurró entre hipos—. ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

—Bells… —acarició su cabeza con cariño.

Quiso decirle que no era real, que eso era un montaje, que Edward no había podido hacerle algo así. Él no era así. Él la quería. Pero la mirada que le dio Rosalie le hizo cerrar la boca y seguir acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Estuvieron así por incontables minutos, puede que incluso un par de horas. Bella lloró en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuando preguntaba ¿por qué? y volvía a sumirse en un río de lágrimas. Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie con la mirada cansada y preocupada, acariciando la espalda de su mujer de vez en cuando. Jasper se sentó en la mesita frente a Bella, mirándola con tristeza y observando a Alice, diciéndole cosas con la mirada. Diciéndole que no entendía nada, que no podía ser cierto, que nada de eso podía ser real. Supo por la mirada de Alice que ella no lo creía tampoco. Pero necesitaba hablar con Edward. Necesitaba saber si eso era verdad y, si lo era, patear su jodido trasero.

—Emmett —le dijo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir detrás del skyline de Manhattan—, acompáñame.

El moreno sabía a dónde iban, no necesitó ni una palabra más. Los dos se pusieron en pie y besaron a sus chicas antes de besar a Bella en la frente. Se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Salieron del apartamento y fueron a por el coche, debían hablar de todo eso cuanto antes.

Mientras ellos salían del edificio Bella se despertó.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —Le preguntó Rosalie acariciando su rodilla.

—Mal.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está? —Soltó Bella un rato después.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Alice.

— ¿Tú quién coño crees? El cabrón de Edward.

Perfecto, la Bella auténtica había vuelto. Ya era hora.

—No lo sé, supongo que estará en su casa…

— ¿En su casa? —Gritó Bella sobresaltándolas a las dos— ¿En su casa?

Se puso de pie y dio una patada a uno de los pufs de color blanco que había al lado del sofá. Alice y Rosalie se prepararon para la descarga de atrocidades que iba a salir de la boca de Bella. Llevaban esperándolo mucho rato así que iba a ser apoteósico.

— ¿Os podéis creer lo que ha hecho? —Exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Con la zorra de Tanya! No me lo puedo creer… Si le tuviera delante ahora mismo… le partiría la jodida cara, le daría una patada en los cojones que superaría con creces la que le di al asqueroso de Jake, le rompería la nariz y le… le…

Respiraba entrecortada, le temblaba la barbilla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tapó los ojos. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas justo antes de gritar con fuerza. Alice se limpió una lágrima con rapidez, no quería que la viera llorar. Bella se pasó las manos por el pelo con rabia, despeinándolo completamente. Volvió a patear el puf una vez más, y otra, y otra. Para la cuarta patada que le daba ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con los sollozos y los insultos. Rosalie se puso de pie y se acercó a ella lentamente, como si fuese un animal peligroso.

—Bella, cariño…

Y entonces ella se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, enterró la cara entre las manos y rompió a llorar. Era un llanto desgarrador, lleno de dolor y angustia. Alice corrió a su lado a la vez que Rosalie, las dos se arrodillaron a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? —Repetía Bella una y otra vez—. ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? Decía que me quería… ¿Por qué?

Alice miró a Rosalie y estuvieron a punto de contarle lo que había pasado con Edward el día anterior cuando se enteraron de todo. Pero no dijeron nada, acariciaron la espalda de Bella y le dieron todo el cariño que necesitaba entonces.

.

.

.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, Jasper y Emmett llamaron a la puerta del apartamento de Edward. Cuando él les abrió la puerta se quedaron petrificados.

—Joder, tío —dijo Emmett al verle—. Venía dispuesto a partirte la cara, pero dudo que te la pudiera dejar peor de lo que está ahora.

Edward simplemente le miró, se dio la vuelta y entró en su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta para ellos. Le siguieron hasta el sofá y se sentaron a su lado. Todas las fotos que habían salido en televisión, Internet o las revistas estaban esparcidas por la mesa. Tanya y Edward besándose en el asiento trasero de un coche, Tanya saliendo de ese coche con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Edward sonriendo dentro de ese coche mientras el pelo rubio de Tanya se veía desde atrás… Unas fotos asquerosas. Emmett se estiró y cogió una.

— ¿Cómo has podido…?

—No he hecho nada —le cortó Edward con voz glacial antes de que terminara la pregunta.

Emmett le miró y suspiró. El aspecto de su cara dejaba muy poco que objetar. Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, la rojez de los mismos, el estado desastroso de su pelo y que aún fuera vestido con el pantalón del traje y la camisa arrugada le dejaba claro que estaba sufriendo. Una persona que hace algo así no estaría de esa manera. ¿O sí? El arrepentimiento siempre viene después, cuando ya es tarde.

—Edward, nos gustaría creerte —dijo Jasper mirando las fotos— pero toda esta mierda es demasiado fuerte. Hay vídeos, hay fotos… Es demasiado.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo justo antes de volverse a mirar a Jasper fijamente.

— ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así? ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de hacerle esto a Bella? La amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma… ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? —Exclamó frustrado señalando las fotos—. Yo me lié con ella buscando fama y ahora saco a relucir mi verdadero yo, ¿es eso? ¡Yo odio la fama! La acepté por ella, joder. La acepté porque es la única jodida cosa buena que he hecho en la vida, Jazz. Porque estando con ella soy feliz, porque despertarme a su lado es lo más maravilloso de este mundo porque me completa. Me hace ser quién soy, me ha enseñado a vivir y a disfrutar con sus locuras, con su histeria y su manera de ser… ¿Cómo voy a engañarla si es lo único que me hace vivir de verdad?

Jasper tragó en seco. Vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos, lo vio de verdad. Edward no sería capaz de hacer algo así, él quería a Bella de verdad. Estiró el brazo y lo puso en su hombro.

—Te creo, Edward.

Él suspiró agradecido a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Jazz… De verdad. Todo esto está siendo un infierno y de verdad que agradezco que haya alguien que me crea…

Entonces se escuchó un sollozo ahogado y ambos se volvieron hacia Emmett. Ahí estaba el grandullón, el más duro del grupo, limpiándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Edward sonrió con tristeza al verle.

—Emm…

El aludido levantó la mano y la puso frente a su cara para que callara. Se sorbió los mocos y se pasó la manga del jersey por los ojos de nuevo.

—Voy a matar al que ha querido hundiros, tío —dijo volviéndose a mirar a Edward con ojos llorosos—. Te lo juro. Sea quien sea va a pagar por esto, yo me aseguraré de ello, amigo.

Edward asintió mirándole, aguantando el nudo de su garganta, aguantando para no echarse a llorar otra vez. Pero entonces Emmett estiró el brazo, le cogió por los hombros y le atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarle con fuerza. No pudo resistirlo y lloró, abrazado a su amigo lloró en silencio.

—No estás solo…

La voz de Jasper a su espalda le hizo llorar un poco más. Se había sentido tan solo hasta entonces… Nadie le creía, las chicas no le habían creído, supuso que ellos tampoco lo harían. Y no tenía a nadie más allí para consolarle ni darle su apoyo. Se sintió agradecido por tenerles en ese momento, porque fueran sus amigos de verdad y le creyeran.

Dos horas después, los tres estaban montados en el Jeep de Emmett camino de la discográfica. Habían hablado con los abogados de la compañía y estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta donde fuera necesario para que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Edward había pasado todo el día anterior llamando a Tanya pero no obtuvo respuesta. La muy zorra tenía activado el buzón de voz. Jasper llamó a su representante pero este se negó a hablar con él. Se ganó una sarta de amenazas de querellas que no surtieron ningún efecto. También llamó a las revistas para conocer el nombre de la persona que les había vendido las fotos. En todas ellas le dijeron que no podían dar ese tipo de información porque habían firmado un documento de confidencialidad. Nadie estaba colaborando para aclarar la situación así que iban a tener que tomar medidas extremas para un caso extremo.

Llegaron a Viva Music y la acera del edificio estaba llena de paparazzis. No era ninguna sorpresa. Emmett paró en la puerta y un muchacho de la discográfica apareció para coger las llaves del Jeep y llevarlo a un parking. Los tres salieron del coche y agacharon las cabezas para evitar los flashes. Emmett pasó un brazo por los hombros de Edward e intentó cubrirle con su cuerpo.

—Señor Cullen, ¿qué tiene que decir sobre las imágenes que su supuesta prometida vio en directo? —Preguntó un hombre con gafas oscuras.

— ¿Es cierto que durante todo este tiempo usted ha estado enamorado de la señorita Denali y que todo esto era simplemente para saltar al mundo de la fama?

— ¿Cómo se siente al ser una de las personas más odiadas de la red?

Edward respiraba entrecortado mientras escuchaba todas esas preguntas. Agradeció tener a Emmett a su lado porque si no hubiera reaccionado haciéndoles a todos un corte de mangas y mandándolos a la mierda. De repente entendió a Bella más que nunca. Y a la vez sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Su Bella…

— ¿Qué han dicho sobre que Bella vio las imágenes en directo? —Preguntó confundido mientras subían en el ascensor.

Jasper carraspeó incómodo y Emmett suspiró con fuerza.

—Aquella entrevista en directo para la televisión pública… —empezó Jasper, Edward asintió—. Resultó ser una encerrona. La presentadora puso las imágenes mientras Bella estaba sentada delante de ella, con todo el público y frente a todos los espectadores.

Edward soltó un gemido y cerró los puños con fuerza.

—Me cago en su…

—Se quedó en estado de shock…

Y se quedó en silencio. Edward sabía que había algo más que no le querían decir. Miró a Jasper y luego a Emmett. Los dos mantenían la mirada al frente, observando las puertas de metal fijamente.

—Chicos… en serio, ¿qué tal está?

Necesitaba saberlo, tenía que saber cómo estaba ella. Conociéndola habría gritado y le habría insultado sin pudor, poniéndole a bajar de un burro. Estaría hecha polvo, destrozada, pero intentando mantenerlo oculto bajo esa fachada de persona dura y prepotente a la que las cosas no le afectan como al resto. Se moría de ganas por verla y poder abrazarla para consolarla… aunque eso iba a ser imposible ya que probablemente no quisiera verle. Su corazón dolió un poquito más.

—Está… silenciosa.

Edward se volvió hacia Emmett abruptamente.

— ¿Qué?

Ese era el último adjetivo que esperaba para su estado.

—Silenciosa —repitió Emmett mirándole—. No ha dicho ni media palabra desde que vio las imágenes. Cuando hemos llegado a casa se ha venido abajo y ha llorado… bastante.

Edward se encogió al imaginársela llorando por todo eso.

—Pero no ha dicho absolutamente nada al respecto —finalizó Emmett.

— ¿Nada de nada? —Preguntó asustado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ni un insulto?

Volvió a negar. Eso era malo, muy malo. Que Bella se guardara dentro todo lo que le provocaba esa situación era terrible, peor de lo que esperaba.

Se quedó paralizado en el ascensor. Jasper y Emmett salieron y se dieron la vuelta al ver que no les seguía. Edward estaba ahí, mirando a la nada, con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando deprisa.

—Necesito hablar con ella… —murmuró.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a él, le cogió del codo y le sacó del ascensor.

—Será mejor que esperes a…

— ¡No! —Gritó Edward deshaciéndose de su agarre—. Necesito verla y decirle que todo eso es falso. No puedo estar aquí sabiendo que ella está sufriendo. No puedo… no…

Miró a Jasper a los ojos y el rubio terminó suspirando. Asintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos vencido. No iba a convencerle de que no fuera a verla. Lo vio en sus ojos, vio la firmeza de ir allí para hablar con ella y hacerle ver que todo eso era un montaje. Edward tenía pelotas, probablemente Bella saltaría sobre él nada más verle y haría uso de sus conocimientos de Kick Jitsu.

Emmett le dio las llaves del Jeep y llamaron al muchacho que se lo había llevado cuando llegaron para decirle que lo llevara al garaje, así los paparazzis no le verían salir y no le seguirían. Se despidieron. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron en la discográfica dispuestos a hablar con los abogados e intentar sacar toda la información posible acerca de esas jodidas fotos. Edward bajó al garaje nervioso, golpeando el suelo con el pie mientras miraba los números de los pisos que bajaba, pensando una y otra vez en Bella y en lo muchísimo que la quería.

Tenía que solucionar todo eso. La quería más que a nada en ese mundo y ella tenía que saberlo. Es más, ella lo sabía. Pero esas malditas fotos… La zorra de Tanya iba a pagar muy caro lo que había hecho.

Salió del ascensor y se montó en el Jeep que ya le esperaba ahí. Salió a las calles de Manhattan a toda velocidad y condujo entre el tráfico intentando no saltarse demasiadas señales y semáforos en rojo. Fue una suerte que la policía no apareciera en ningún momento. Aunque tuvo peor suerte al encontrar un atasco a escasos quince minutos del apartamento. Gritó golpeando el volante con rabia. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, tenía que hablar con Bella…

Ella le iba a gritar. Esperaba que lo hiciera. Incluso estaba preparado para que le golpeara. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que ella se desahogara. La conocía, y el hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada acerca de lo sucedido le tenía muy ansioso. Eso no era normal en ella, eso no era lógico siendo Bella. Hubiera esperado gritos, patadas, insultos… pero no silencio. Eso le rompía el corazón. Que Bella hubiera reaccionado así significaba que estaba peor de lo que esperaba.

Su corazón latía deprisa dentro de su pecho. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras veía los coches avanzando lentamente frente a él. Golpeó el volante con los dedos.

—Vamos… vamos… ¡vamos!

Miró hacia la izquierda y vio a la señora del coche de al lado que le miraba mal. Joder, seguro que le reconocía. Ella bajó la ventanilla y le hizo gestos con la mano para que él bajara la suya. Edward frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al frente. No tenía intención de aguantar a nadie diciéndole gilipolleces. Pero al no avanzar más que unos pocos metros, la señora seguía a su lado y seguía haciendo gestos. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de pelo moreno salpicado de canas y ojos claros. Soltó todo el aire de nuevo y bajó la ventanilla desde el botón de su puerta. La señora le miró fijamente.

— ¿Sí? —Le preguntó con un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eres el que sale en todas partes con esas fotos?

¿Qué le decía? Mierda, odiaba ser conocido.

—Sí, señora, soy yo —dijo intentando mantener la calma. No le importaría sacarle el dedo a esa mujer y decirle que se metiera en sus jodidos asuntos.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí que no estás en casa de Isabella explicándole todo?

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué? —Consiguió preguntar.

—Está claro que todo eso es falso, que esa cazafortunas ha intentado colarnos esas fotos para aprovecharse de vuestro momento —la señora le miraba con calidez—. Yo no me lo he creído ni un momento. Se ve claramente que tú quieres a Isabella y que ella te quiere a ti. He seguido vuestros movimientos desde siempre. Sois mi pareja favorita del mundo rosa.

La sonrisa de esa señora le sacó una sonrisa a Edward. La primera en dos días.

—Yo creo en vosotros, Edward.

Se le encogió el corazón al escuchar a esa señora. Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una nenaza?

—Corre a por ella, ve a por tu chica.

—Pero ¿cómo? —Le preguntó señalando hacia delante, al atasco monumental.

La señora le miró un momento, luego miró al conductor de su coche y habló con él unos segundos. De repente se bajó del coche y fue hacia el Jeep. Edward la miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Qué coño hacía esa mujer? Ella dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Se sentó con total naturalidad y sonrió a Edward, que seguía con cara de alucine.

—Todo el mundo dejará pasar a una mujer embarazada… —dijo ella con gesto pícaro y sacando un pañuelo blanco del bolso.

Edward frunció el ceño. No entendía absolutamente nada. La señora bajó la ventanilla y sacó la mano con el pañuelo, comenzó a agitarlo. Se llevó la otra mano al estómago y puso cara de dolor.

— ¡Vamos! —Le gritó sobresaltándole—. Arranca y dale al claxon. Vamos a que recuperes a Isabella.

Edward sonrió al ver a esa mujer tan convencida. Miró de reojo al coche del que había salido y el hombre que lo conducía le sonrió también, levantó una de sus manos y cerró el puño dejando el pulgar hacia arriba. Edward asintió y de repente una fuerza extraña le invadió por completo. Se sentía capaz de todo, de todo por Bella.

Apretó el acelerador y empezó a tocar el claxon. Los coches de delante tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero conforme fueron viendo que en el asiento del copiloto iba una mujer que sufría con la mano en el vientre se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer embarazada y debían dejarles pasar. Los coches se subieron a las aceras, dejándoles pasar por escasos espacios. La verdad es que no era un coche demasiado adecuado para una situación de ese estilo, pero en ese momento no podía pararse a pensar en eso. Si le hacía una rayadura al coche de Emmett le pagaría el arreglo, que le dieran al coche de Emmett entonces.

Finalmente llegaron a la Calle Warren, libre de tráfico imposible. Edward paró al lado de la acera y la señora le sonrió con dulzura, ya había dejado de gritar y poner caras de dolor.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Edward sinceramente.

—No hay de qué, cariño —le contestó ella estirando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla—. Ve a por tu chica, quiero veros radiantes en las revistas muy pronto.

Edward rió entre dientes y vio como la señora bajaba del Jeep. Se despidió agitando la mano y ella le hizo un gesto metiéndole prisa. Edward sonrió y arrancó de nuevo para entrar en el garaje del edificio. Bajó corriendo del Jeep y fue al ascensor. Conforme subía empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Querría Bella verle? ¿Le abriría la puerta? Si Rosalie estaba con ella probablemente le pondría las cosas muy difíciles, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ella. Bella era su novia, su prometida. Iba a luchar por ella, iba a hacer que le escuchara e iba a dejar que le pegara si era necesario. Todo lo que hiciera falta por recuperarla.

El ascensor llegó al piso diecisiete y Edward salió con manos sudorosas, sintiendo su corazón atronador en los oídos. Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó aire para luego soltarlo lentamente. Decidió no usar sus propias llaves ya que no quería asustarla. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose. El corazón le latió más rápido todavía. La puerta se abrió y Rosalie apareció tras ella con rostro cansado.

—Rose…

La rubia suspiró y le regaló una triste sonrisa.

—Ya era hora.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Rosalie le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para meterle al apartamento. No se escuchaba ni un ruido. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

—Bella está acostada, se ha dormido hace un par de horas —le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el salón. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá y se levantó al verles—. Empezábamos a pensar que tendríamos que llamarte para que vinieras.

—Pero…

—Perdónanos, Edward —le cortó Alice—. Sabíamos que todo era mentira, pero teníamos que ver a Bella antes. Necesitábamos saber qué tal estaba antes que nada. Lo siento...

Edward parpadeó varias veces mientras las miraba a una y otra. Le sonreían con cariño y algo de culpabilidad.

—Está bien, Allie. Sé que me creíais, solo que hubiera estado bien algo de comprensión por vuestra parte. Lo necesitaba…

Alice fue hasta él casi corriendo y saltó para pasar los brazos por su cuello y abrazarle. Edward sonrió mientras pasaba las manos por su pequeña cintura.

—Sé que la quieres con todo tu corazón —susurró la pequeña en su oído—. Y ella a ti. Podréis con todo esto, lo sé.

—Gracias, Allie…

La dejó en el suelo y miró a Rosalie, que jugueteaba con sus dedos mirando al suelo. Se acercó a ella y cogió una de sus manos, la rubia levantó la mirada.

—No pasa nada, Rose.

—Lo siento —vio como una lágrima salía de sus azules ojos—. No debería haber sido tan dura contigo…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Gracias…

Y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Edward se sintió mucho mejor, después de todo seguía teniendo a todos sus amigos con él.

Se separó de Rosalie y las miró a las dos, ellas asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para ir al salón al otro lado del apartamento. Edward suspiró y fue hacia la habitación de Bella. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba respirar despacio para tranquilizar a su corazón. Fue imposible. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y llamar a la puerta.

* * *

**Alguien ha derramado alguna lagrimilla leyendo? Porque yo estuve como una jodida magdalena mientras escribía... ais... **

**Por cierto, solo una de vosotras dijo que Tanya era la de las fotos. No lo sospechabais? ;) Siento deciros que todavía le queda algo de protagonismo en esta historia...**

**Prontito más! **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	43. Ablandando tu corazón

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Sé que el capítulo anterior os hizo llorar y lo pasasteis fatal con el sufrimiento de Edward, yo también lo paso mal escribiéndolo eh? Con este capítulo he sufrido muchísimo! Pero no os digo nada, os dejo leerlo.**

**Mil gracias a todas las lectoras, a las que dejan reviews que me hacen sonreír, a las que odian a la zorra de Tanya con todas sus fuerzas, a las que me añaden a favoritos y alertas y, sobre todo, a las lectoras silenciosas y las nuevas lectoras. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. **

**Y a mi querida beta, Konnyxa, te adoro, te quiero y te vuelvo a adorar. Eres mi sol particular, ya lo sabes. Un besazo gigantoso!**

* * *

**Capítulo 42. Ablandando tu corazón.**

Desde que Rosalie y Alice la dejaron en su cama había atravesado lugares oscuros en su mente. Tuvo pesadillas, despertó sobresaltada en un par de ocasiones pero luego volvió a dormirse. Los ojos le escocían demasiado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía la garganta seca, su cuerpo entero estaba aletargado, reflejando el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Pero una de las veces que despertó no pudo volver a dormir. Empezó a darle vueltas a todo lo que había visto en ese jodido programa en Londres. Edward y Tanya. Su Edward y la zorra de Tanya. ¿Cómo podía…? En su cabeza era inconcebible, no encontraba ningún motivo que hubiera podido hacerle actuar así. Recordó cuando le habló de ella y de todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. Ellos dos tuvieron algo, pero él le dijo que ya no importaba, que la quería a ella. Habían pasado ocho putos meses, ocho meses en los que ella se enamoró hasta el tuétano de él. Ocho meses de buenos y malos momentos. Ocho meses de risas, besos, caricias, charlas sin sentido, buenos consejos, diversión y amor… ¿o no fue amor? ¿Era todo mentira?

Se le revolvió el estómago. De repente sintió unas náuseas tremendas y tuvo que correr hasta el baño para vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro. Por suerte no era casi nada ya que llevaba todo el día sin comer. O igual fue por desgracia porque volvió a su cama y de nuevo sintió náuseas. No podía vomitar nada porque no había nada en su estómago. Tuvo unas terribles arcadas que le causaron un dolor fortísimo en la garganta y que hicieron que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. No contestó. Las chicas pensarían que estaba durmiendo y la dejarían tranquila.

Pero no, volvieron a llamar.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente pegajosa por el sudor. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso de pie despacio. Justo entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

— ¿Bella?

No.

Esa voz no.

Se quedó paralizada observándose en el espejo. No quería hablar con él, no quería verle.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás?

Le escuchó caminando por su habitación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el seguro de la puerta del baño no estaba echado y caminó rápidamente hacia él. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida en llegar.

La puerta se abrió y Bella se quedó parada a dos pasos de alcanzarla. Edward apareció tras ella y dejó de respirar. Parecía tan triste… Sus ojos verdes parecían vacíos, sin ese brillo pícaro que solían tener cuando la miraba. Estaba cansado, sus notorias ojeras le delataban. Puede que hubiera dormido tan poco como ella. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga de Diesel, de color verde. Le vio abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero justo entonces ella reaccionó.

Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y la empujó con fuerza para cerrársela en las narices. Si le hubiera roto su jodida nariz mucho mejor. Pero él tuvo buenos reflejos y la detuvo a tiempo.

—Bella, por favor… —le pidió volviendo a abrir la puerta—. Escúchame.

— ¡Y una mierda! —gritó intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a aparecer—. Vete con tu zorra, Edward, te estará esperando.

Él la miró con tal expresión de dolor que se le rompió el corazón, un poquito más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero, ¡joder! ¿Por qué leches le estaba haciendo sentirse mal a ella después de lo que había hecho? No tenía porqué sentirse mal por verle triste, es más, ¡se lo merecía! Después de lo que había hecho se merecía eso y más.

Al ver que Edward no decía nada ni se movía, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué esperas? —Le gritó—. Vete a tomar por el…

—Bella, por favor… —murmuró él dando un paso mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella.

— ¡No me toques! —exclamó dando un respingo y mirando su mano con asco—. No se te ocurra tocarme o te partiré la cara.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo…

Y dio otro paso más hasta que quedó a centímetros de ella. Con dedos temblorosos llevó su mano hasta el brazo de Bella, pero ella se apartó bruscamente antes de que consiguiera tocarlo.

—Me estás haciendo cabrear muchísimo…

—Desahógate conmigo.

—No quiero desahogarme… —musitó mirando a un lado para no ver su rostro— quiero que te vayas…

—Bella…

El susurro de su nombre y cómo se quebró mientras lo decía hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Los cerró con fuerza a la vez que apretaba las mandíbulas. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y estaba haciendo tanta fuerza con ellos que le dolían todos los músculos.

—Por favor… solo escúchame… —siguió él con su voz aterciopelada e infinitamente triste—. Yo no he hecho nada…

— ¿Que no has hecho nada? —Exclamó volviéndose a mirarle. Edward dio un respingo al ver sus ojos tan furiosos a la vez que demostraba lo herida que estaba—. ¿Que no has hecho nada?

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. La barbilla empezó a temblarle y sabía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. No pensaba darle el gusto de verle en ese estado. No quería que la viera así. Tomó aire lentamente y se cuadró de hombros. Se tragó las enormes ganas de llorar y le plantó cara.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso, me has estado mintiendo todos estos meses por lo que sea que te traes entre manos con esa zorra. Te odio, Edward Cullen. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas. No quiero verte aquí ni en ningún otro sitio. Márchate de mi casa y no vuelvas jamás.

El corazón de Edward se fue resquebrajando con cada una de sus palabras. Escucharla decir "te odio" con tanta rabia y mirándole de esa manera le partió el alma. Se esperaba palabras horribles hacia él, de ella las podía esperar, pero no pensó que fueran a dolerle tanto. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tanto dolor?

—Bella, por favor…

Estiró la mano y cogió la de Bella, que temblaba mientras le señalaba la puerta para que se marchara. Ella tiró bruscamente de su brazo y cerró el puño con fuerza. Pensó que le iba a pegar, cerró los ojos dispuesto a soportar el golpe. Pero en lugar de eso escuchó un sollozo y la sintió pasar a su lado. Abrió los ojos y la siguió fuera del baño. Bella caminó hasta su cama y se quedó parada en frente, respirando con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que él estaba tras ella y que le seguía mirando con esa pena tan terrible.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró finalmente.

Edward se quedó sin respiración al escuchar el sufrimiento en esa pregunta. Jamás había escuchado esa voz en Bella. Su corazón se encogió y tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero eso no era una buena idea en ese momento. ¿O sí?

Se acercó a ella despacio, escuchándola sollozar en silencio. Estiró el brazo y acarició el suyo. Bella no se apartó. Sollozó más alto. Dio un último paso hacia ella y aspiró el aroma de su pelo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Bella y la cogió con suavidad. Apoyó la nariz en el tope de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Bella… yo te quiero…

Él no lo vio, pero el rostro de Bella se contrajo y las lágrimas salieron a raudales.

De repente Bella se dio la vuelta y le encaró. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás asustado por lo repentino de la acción. La mirada de Bella le asustó.

— ¿Que me quieres? ¿Me quieres? —gritó sin dejar de llorar, con la voz rota y dejando que él viera todo lo que sufría—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

—Yo no he hecho nada, Bella —le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo plasmar en su voz—. Créeme, por favor, necesito que me creas.

—No puedo creerte después de haber visto esas fotos.

—Bells…

Arriesgó su propia integridad física y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que lo hiciera. Necesitaba ese contacto. Se moría por que le tocara y le abrazara y le besara y le… Dios… cuánto amaba a ese hombre. Y estaba allí diciéndole que le quería, que él no había hecho nada. Y su voz le decía que era verdad, sus ojos no mentían, su sufrimiento dejaba claro que él estaba igual o peor que ella. Pero…

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así teniéndote a ti? ¿Con Tanya? —Bella dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre—. ¿Con todo lo que ella te hizo? Por favor, eso no tiene ningún sentido. No para mí. Porque te amo, Bella. Te quiero con toda mi alma. Te quiero tantísimo que no tienes idea de lo que duele. ¿Crees que te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo de haber estado planeando esto? ¿Crees que hubiera accedido a estar contigo y a que todo el mundo me conociera para luego aparecer con esa estúpida en unas fotos? ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? Dímelo porque yo no lo entiendo… Yo ya lo tenía todo… Bella… te tenía a ti…

Bella soltó un sollozo y cerró los ojos. No quería que le dijera eso. Le confundía. Lo decía tan sincero y sonaba tan real que le confundía. Edward llevó la mano a su barbilla y se la levantó para que le mirara.

—Abre los ojos, por favor…

Ella le hizo caso y se encontró con esos preciosos iris verdes cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Bella, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Mi vida es vida desde que tú estás en ella. Solo te quiero a ti, jamás habrá nadie más que pueda apartarte de mis pensamientos, de mis sentimientos, de mi corazón... Jamás habrá nadie que haga que lo que siento por ti deje de latir en mi pecho.

De repente le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho. Bella abrió mucho los ojos al sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—Late por ti…

Joder… ¿en serio acababa de decirle eso? Se le derritió el corazón en cuanto le escuchó. Llevaba aguantando todo el rato a duras penas, no quería que le ablandara porque tenía claro lo que pensaba. O bueno, puede que no tanto.

—Edward… —le miró entre las lágrimas— no me digas esas cosas…

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—Pero…

—Bella, mírame. ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de hacerte algo así? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Ella titubeó. Lo había hecho, ¿no? ¿Qué más pruebas quería que esas puñeteras imágenes? Pero existen programas de retoques fotográficos, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Vale, existen, pero… Miró la cara de Edward, su firmeza, su mirada suplicante, llena de sinceridad.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Edward sacó todo el aire que había aguantado en los pulmones. Se llevó hasta la boca la mano de Bella que permanecía en su pecho y la besó a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Jamás te haría daño, Bella, jamás… —repetía una y otra vez.

Ella le miraba paralizada todavía. No creía que lo hubiera hecho, pero esas fotos seguían allí. ¿Por qué habrían querido hacerle daño? ¿Por qué querían hacerles daño a los dos?

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta susurrada de Edward le hizo dejar de dar vueltas a tantas preguntas en su mente. Le miró fijamente y levantó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios a la vez que asentía. Edward jamás la había visto tan bonita. Sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Bella pasó los brazos por su cuello y se apretó a él todo lo que le fue posible. Tenía miedo de que se marchara, miedo de que todo eso hubiera sido un sueño y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

—Te quiero… —le dijo él apretándola aún más fuerte si era posible y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—Y yo a ti… —admitió Bella con la voz llena de sentimiento.

Ya no pudo más y se echó a llorar abrazada a su cuello. Enterró la cara en él y sollozó sin pudor, sintiendo cómo él acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, notando sus suaves besos en la cabeza, sintiendo el galopar de su corazón tan cerca del suyo.

—No llores más, cariño. Ya no llores más por esto —le decía Edward mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hasta la cama—. Ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

—Siempre… —murmuró Bella entre hipos sin soltarse ni un milímetro.

—Siempre —afirmó él sentándose en la cama y acomodando a Bella en su regazo.

.

.

.

En algún momento los dos se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama. No habían dormido nada desde hacía dos días y necesitaban descansar. Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentir las piernas de Edward enredadas en las suyas y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Tenía la cabeza al lado de la suya, respirando sobre su cuello. Bella movió su cabeza y acarició el pelo de Edward con la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma. Estiró una mano y acarició su pelo indomable. Edward pareció notarlo porque soltó unos ruiditos a la vez que se acercaba más a ella. Pero no se despertó. Bella permaneció así, acariciando su pelo y observándole dormir mientras pensaba.

Ese hombre no era capaz de engañarle con otra, y mucho menos con Tanya. Esa zorra habría planeado todo y había esperado a que ella estuviera fuera del país para filtrar las fotos a la prensa. Y si sabía cuándo iba a salir del país era porque estaba al tanto de su calendario perfectamente. Bueno, eso en realidad no era algo en que basarse, mucha gente estaba al tanto de su calendario: fans, periodistas, gente de la discográfica… Pero la muy cabrona había esperado a que estuvieran separados para hacerlo, para que les doliera más y no pudieran hablarlo igual que si hubieran estado en la misma ciudad. Tanya quería hacerles daño con eso, había ido a por todas. Y eso mismo era lo que pensaba hacer Bella, ir a por todas y devolvérsela a esa maldita zorra.

Edward suspiró y acarició su cuello con la nariz. Creyó que había despertado pero no, siguió durmiendo con la paz escrita en el rostro.

Dios, cuantísimo le quería. Adoraba todos y cada uno de los aspectos de ese hombre que dormía a su lado. Había visto todas sus llamadas y los mensajes de voz que le había dejado —aunque no los escuchó porque no quería venirse abajo todavía más—, había ido a verla aún sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella. Porque perfectamente podría haberle golpeado, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Y aún conociéndola, había ido a pedirle que le escuchara. Y menos mal que lo hizo porque, por mucho que algo en su interior le decía que él no había sido capaz de hacer algo así, necesitaba verlo en sus ojos sinceros y escucharlo de su boca.

De repente mil recuerdos con Edward acudieron a su mente. Los paseos por los jardines del castillo en Norfolk mientras él reía por sus preguntas incesantes acerca de los fantasmas que lo habitaban; la paciencia infinita de él cuando ella se enfadaba con los chicos de los servicios de los hoteles durante la gira por la Costa Este ya que nunca le traían su zumo de naranja sin pulpa; cómo la abrazó cuando le contó la verdad sobre su madre; el sonido del piano cada vez que le tocaba y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro; su sonrisa genuina cuando comunicó delante de todos los invitados de Rosalie que se iban a casar; sus caricias suaves y llenas de amor después de pedirle matrimonio…

Quería tantísimo a Edward que solo imaginar perderlo hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.

Mierda. Se le había revuelto de verdad.

Se levantó de la cama sin importarle empujar a Edward y corrió hacia el baño con una mano tapando su boca.

Él se restregó los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Menudas maneras de despertarle… Observó la puerta abierta del baño y escuchó las arcadas.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Se incorporó de la cama lentamente, intentando espabilarse y pasándose una mano por el pelo para peinarlo un poco. Llegó hasta el cuarto de baño y se quedó en la puerta mirando a Bella que estaba tirada en el suelo apoyada en la taza del váter. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, se agachó a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño.

—Cielo… ¿estás bien?

Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que se pasaba la mano por los labios. La verdad es que tenía muy mal color, estaba algo amarillenta.

—Creo que he cogido algún virus del estómago… —murmuró intentando levantarse.

Edward la cogió con suavidad de la cintura y la puso de pie. Le ayudó a lavarse la cara y los dientes, apartándole el pelo de la cara. La cogió en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la cama.

—Descansa un poco más, iré a prepararte algo para comer.

—No tengo…

—Ssshhh —la cortó mirándola serio, sacando al canguro que llevaba dentro—. Comerás algo y punto. ¿Hace cuánto no comes?

— ¿Hace cuánto no comes tú?

Edward rio entre dientes. Esa mujer jamás dejaría de ser tan respondona.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Se agachó a besarla fugazmente en los labios. La miró cuando se separó de ella y sonrió. Era tan feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado que se hubiera pasado todo el día observándola aunque tuviera esa cara de enferma.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ese es el primer beso que me das en… —se quedó pensativa— en más de dos semanas?

Estiró el brazo desde la cama y cogió su mano, tiró de él haciendo que se sentara a su lado. Él rio porque sabía qué iba a decirle a continuación.

—Bella, no. Voy a ir a prepararte algo de comer y te lo vas a comer.

Ella refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, pataleando incluso debajo de las sábanas.

—Pero yo quiero que me beses —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Y yo quiero besarte, pero primero comerás y después nos centraremos en eso.

Bella enarcó una ceja y le miró provocativa.

— ¿Con _eso_ te refieres a…?

Edward soltó una carcajada cortando su pregunta. Acarició su mejilla y se agachó a besarla. Ella llevó las manos a su nuca y acarició su pelo mientras sus labios volvían a juntarse de nuevo.

—Con eso me refiero a sexo —murmuró sobre sus labios haciendo que el clítoris de Bella palpitara ansioso.

La besó con ganas, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan un poco justo antes de besarla en los labios y dirigir la boca a su cuello. Lo recorrió lentamente haciendo que Bella gimiera, bajó por su clavícula y llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, totalmente expuesto con esa camiseta de tirantes que llevaba. Beso su piel justo antes de morderle el pecho derecho. Ella soltó un gritito acompañado de su risa. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró juguetón.

—Echaba de menos tu risa…

—Y yo te echaba de menos a ti.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de su cabeza para que sus labios volvieran a juntarse.

—Tu comida… —murmuró Edward entre beso y beso.

—Mmmmmm… te voy a comer a ti.

Edward rio y apoyó las manos en el colchón a la vez que se apartaba de ella. La miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ella estiró la mano y acarició su rostro, desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Edward. Jamás en la vida vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

—Si yo no he hecho nada —dijo mirándola fijamente, elevando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo sé…pero lo he pasado tan mal…

—Y yo, cariño. Pero ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros, no pienses en eso ahora.

— ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en eso? —exclamó—. Voy a partirle la cara a Tanya…

—Sé que serías capaz de hacerlo, pero no quiero que te encierren en la cárcel o en un manicomio.

— ¿En un manicomio? —Le miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Estás de coña? Estás loca, Bella, te encerrarían a la primera. No haría falta ni hacerte un examen.

Ella le golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro y él rio. Enseguida ella se unió a sus risas y se abrazaron con fuerza. Se habían echado tantísimo de menos y lo habían pasado tan mal que el resto del día lo dedicaron a tocarse, abrazarse, besarse y hacer el amor. Bueno, y Bella comió antes de todo eso, las órdenes de Edward había que cumplirlas…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó dolorido. Joder, llevaba dos semanas sin echar un polvo y tanto movimiento el día anterior le había dejado los músculos machacados. Se puso de pie y se estiró mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Fue a un armario y cogió su pantalón del pijama. Casi le sorprendió que su ropa siguiera allí, Bella perfectamente podría haberla quemado mientras bailaba alrededor de la hoguera conjurando algún hechizo que hiciera que perdiera el pene mientras dormía.

Fue a la cocina y se encontró con el resto de integrantes de la casa y con Emmett y Rosalie, que se habían mudado después de volver de su viaje de novios. Tampoco se habían ido demasiado lejos… Bella les regaló un apartamento en su mismo edificio. Le dijeron que estaba loca por regalarles una casa pero ella se encogió de hombros y les dijo que todo era poco para ellos. Rosalie todavía lloraba cuando lo recordaba.

Todos le abrazaron y le dijeron que estaban más que felices de que las cosas se hubieran aclarado entre ellos.

—No quisimos molestaros ayer porque seguramente estuvisteis muy ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido —soltó Emmett con una sonrisita maligna.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí que no estás en tu casa? —Le dijo Edward mientras abría la nevera.

Escuchó la risa de Emmett provocada por su pregunta cortante.

—Hemos venido para comer con vosotros —dijo Rosalie—. Es sábado.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Joder, no sé ni en qué día vivo…

— ¡Rose va a preparar risotto con setas y solomillo con foie! —exclamó Alice desde la banqueta en la que estaba sentada.

Jasper sonrió mirándola y le acarició la mejilla.

—De verdad me pregunto dónde metes todo lo que comes, Allie…

— ¿No te has dado cuenta nunca de que no para quieta más de dos minutos y siempre va como con un petardo en el culo?

— ¡Emmett! —Le gritó su hermana.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tengo razón?

Todos se echaron a reír. Edward los observó mientras echaba zumo de naranja —sin pulpa— en un vaso. Sus amigos, sus queridos amigos.

Se acercó a Emmett, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó en la mejilla. Él se volvió a mirarle y le empujó con el hombro.

— ¿Qué haces, capullo?

—Te quiero, Emm… —se encogió de hombros—. Os quiero a todos y estoy muy contento de teneros como amigos.

Alice y Rosalie le miraron con ternura justo antes de soltar un "aaawwwwww" y juntar las manos a la altura del pecho. Se levantaron de las banquetas y fueron a su lado para abrazarle y decirle que ellas también le querían. Aprovecharon para soltar un "lo siento" de nuevo y él les dijo que no tenían que decirlo, ya lo sabía.

— ¿No hace falta ir borracho para decir esas cosas? —Le preguntó Emmett a Jasper.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y besarle también.

—No, Emmett, no hace falta.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Jazz —exclamó empujándole—. Aún me acuerdo de lo que hiciste en el Madison Square Garden, capullo.

Todos se echaron a reír escandalosamente al recordar el gran momento de la Kiss Cam. Todos menos Emmett, que todavía no había superado aquello.

Edward volvió a la habitación de Bella con una bandeja con el desayuno. Le había cogido una manzana para que comiera porque puede que todavía tuviera el estómago regular. Se sorprendió al no encontrarla en la cama. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla más cercana a la puerta y fue hacia el baño. De nuevo escuchó arcadas y negó con la cabeza conforme se acercaba.

—Bella… pensaba que estabas mejor…

En cuanto abrió la puerta ella levantó la mano hacia él, estaba agarrada a la taza y con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—No vengas… esto es asqueroso…

Él sonrió y se acercó hasta ella, se agachó a su lado y puso la mano en su nuca. Bella agradeció su contacto, sus manos habitualmente frías eran lo que necesitaba.

Volvió a vomitar una vez más y suspiró con fuerza cuando terminó. Se limpió un par de lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos producto de las náuseas y se incorporó con la ayuda de Edward.

—No es normal que sigas vomitando —le dijo mientras ella se lavaba la cara—, llamaré al médico ahora mismo para que venga a verte.

Ella asintió mientras cogía el cepillo de dientes del vaso en el que estaba. Edward se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que ella dejó caer el cepillo en la pila.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó con la boca llena de pasta dentífrica.

Él se volvió a mirarla casi asustado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La miró examinando su cara, esperando ver algo que la hubiera hecho gritar y quedarse tan paralizada.

—Edward… ¿q… qué… día es hoy?

* * *

**Ta-ta-chaaaan! No voy a comentar nada acerca de ese final, os dejo darle vueltas y pensar e incluso amenazarme jajajaja.**

**Ya habéis visto que no he sido tan mala y no os he hecho sufrir más con su enfado, al final todo sale a la luz y el amor es el amor... ais... qué monos son! **

**Ahora a ver qué pasa con Tanya? Alguna propuesta? ;)**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	44. Menuda sorpresa

******Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola amores! Ya estamos aquí con el siguiente capítulo taaan esperado, por qué será? jajajaja creo que tenéis bastantes esperanzas de que a partir de aquí la familia de nuestro Jack y Bellita aumente... Veremos qué pasa ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis, a las que dejáis reviews, a las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos. De verdad, sois las mejores y me dais fuerzas para seguir. **

**Konnyxa, gracias especialmente ahora por betear este capítulo. No sé si alguna vez seremos capaces de conocernos en persona pero sería fantástico, me muero de ganas por darte un abrazo gigante de oso que te haga crujir las costillas, sobre todo ahora. Mil besos, mi niña. **

**Os dejo con el capítulo pero antes recordemos cómo terminó el anterior...**

**.**

_— ¡Mierda! —exclamó con la boca llena de pasta dentífrica._

_Él se volvió a mirarla casi asustado._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —La miró examinando su cara, esperando ver algo que la hubiera hecho gritar y quedarse tan paralizada._

_—Edward… ¿q… qué… día es hoy?_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 43. Menuda sorpresa…**

Edward la miró ceñudo, sin entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Hoy? Es sábado.

Observó cómo Bella cerraba los ojos y sacaba cuentas con los dedos. Los abrió, se miró a sí misma muy fijamente en el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

—Bella… ¿me vas a decir qué pasa?

Ella no le hizo ningún caso y volvió a repetir las cuentas con sus dedos. Respiró hondo y se agarró a la pila del baño, agachó la cabeza y empezó a respirar. Inspira, espira, inspira, espira…

Edward la miraba sin entender nada.

Pero la mente de Bella volaba, iba tan rápida que incluso sintió un mareo. Nada recomendable en esos momentos ya que sintió náuseas de nuevo.

No podía ser. Eso no podía estar pasando. No podía estar… joder, hasta le costaba pensar la palabra. Las pastillitas debían funcionar, para eso estaban ¿no? Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente: denunciar a la farmacéutica que producía esas pastillas. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Como si fuera la primera a la que le pasaba algo así. Soltó todo el aire de los pulmones lentamente y volvió a aspirar. Sentía a Edward a su lado, podía sentir su ansiedad al no entender qué pasaba. Joder… ¿cómo coño se lo decía?

Un retraso. Un jodido retraso de casi tres semanas. ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar tanto tiempo? Entre el viaje a Europa y toda la promoción había estado muy liada. Y encontrarse con esas malditas fotos manipuladas tampoco había contribuido demasiado a que se parara a pensar en sí misma.

Dios mío… un bebé… Embarazada. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una involuntaria sonrisa. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo.

—Bella, en serio, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa o quieres que empiece a ponerme histérico?

Se giró lentamente hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Observó su rostro y sonrió. Joder… iba a tener un hijo con Edward. ¿Tendría sus ojos? ¿Tendría su sonrisa? Mientras no tuviera su mala leche se conformaba…

—Será mejor que te sientes —le dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Bella, ¿estás bien? Me estás asustando de verdad y no…

—Cállate y siéntate. —Le cortó empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la bañera sin dejar de mirarla con ojos precavidos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que le iba a decir. Y de todas formas no hacía mal, ni de coña se esperaba la bomba que iba a soltarle Bella en unos segundos.

Carraspeó antes de arrodillarse frente a él, sin soltar su mano ni un instante. Tomó aire y le miró fijamente.

—Tengo un retraso.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido un instante pero enseguida la expresión de su rostro pasó a la más absoluta sorpresa. Su boca se abrió, su ceja izquierda se levantó y ahí se quedó.

—No estoy cien por cien segura pero… —Se llevó la mano libre a la barriga y sonrió—, creo que existe una gran posibilidad de que esté… ya sabes…

— ¿Embarazada? —La voz de Edward fue un susurro que escuchó a duras penas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Nunca se había planteado tener un hijo tan joven, solamente tenía veintiséis años, tenía toda una vida por delante y una carrera que debía continuar. Pero la sola idea de tener un pequeñín entre sus brazos, un pequeñín que fuera el reflejo de ese hombre que tenía delante… Se derretía por dentro. Sintió una calidez inusual inundándola por completo, su corazón hinchado en el pecho, su cabeza dando vueltas por la noticia. Y sintió una felicidad que difícilmente podría compararse con nada. Iba a ser madre.

Pero el padre parecía no reaccionar. Estaba ahí sentado con la cara blanca como la cal, con los ojos abiertos y la ceja todavía levantada.

De repente la invadió un miedo irracional. ¿Y si él no quería ser padre? ¿Y si eso jamás había entrado en sus planes? Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos. Ella siempre había querido ser madre, puede que no tan pronto pero era algo que quería hacer antes o después. ¿Pero Edward? ¿Quería él ser padre? Empezó a asustarse de su posible reacción, de que le dijera que él no quería eso y que la dejara para siempre. Su respiración se volvió errática y soltó la mano de Edward para llevarla a su pecho. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido…

Edward parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba procesar la información. Después de todo lo que acababan de pasar eso era demasiado… inesperado. Acababa de recuperar a su Bella y esa noticia era tan fuerte que le dejó fuera de combate.

Embarazada…

Joder…

Era una palabra que conllevaba demasiado. Compromiso. Responsabilidad. Dedicación. Pero eso ya era lo que tenía con Bella. Se habían comprometido, iban a casarse en unos meses. La dedicación a ella era completa. La amaba con todo su ser y sabía que dedicarse a Bella era lo único que quería hacer el resto de su vida. Pero la responsabilidad… Era una palabra que pesaba demasiado.

Él era responsable, por su trabajo se había convertido en una persona que actuaba en consecuencia a sus actos y a la que no le gustaba hacer cosas que no debía. Pero una cosa era ser responsable en el trabajo y otra muy diferente hacerse responsable de una personita. De una pequeña personita que cambiaría su vida por completo. De una pequeña personita que…

De repente su mente voló hacia el futuro, hacia una habitación en la que Bella estaba sentada en el sofá mientras mecía en sus brazos a su bebé. Él entraba en la habitación a paso lento y en cuanto sus ojos hacían contacto con los del bebé una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era una niña, una niña preciosa. Tenía los ojos de su madre, de ese maravilloso color chocolate en el que te podías perder. Su pelo tenía el mismo color que el suyo, cobrizo, y era rizado, como el de Charlie. El tono de su piel, claro como la nieve, le hacía parecerse a Bella y cuando sonreía… ah, cuando sonreía… Entonces el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies y sabía perfectamente que había estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida.

Y entonces lo supo. Supo que no importaba nada más que el bebé que la mujer que amaba llevaba en su interior. Supo que iba a quererle más que a su vida y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño.

Vio a Bella contraer el rostro en una especie de mueca de dolor y se apresuró a coger la mano que se había llevado al pecho. Ella levantó la mirada y a Edward casi se le parte el corazón al ver lo que vio en sus ojos. Parecía tener miedo y él enseguida entendió qué tipo de miedo era ese.

—Bella…

—Si no quieres saber nada de… —empezó ella hablando apresuradamente y apartando la mirada de la de él.

— ¿Qué dices, tonta?

Ella cerró la boca y le miró con ojos brillantes, esperanzados.

— ¿Crees que podría decirte que no quiero saber nada de la maravillosa personita que hay en tu interior? —Preguntó sonriendo y haciendo que los ojos de Bella se llenaran de lágrimas.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Edward rio y se dejó caer al suelo, a su lado. Cogió sus manos y las besó con cariño. Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura en los labios. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sintieron flotando en su burbuja particular. Edward llevó una mano hasta la barriga todavía inexistente de Bella y la apoyó con suavidad.

—Un bebé —susurró sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Nuestro bebé —apuntó Bella colocando la mano sobre la suya.

—Será preciosa.

— ¿Preciosa? ¿Ya sabes que va a ser niña?

—Claro, será una niña igual de guapa que su madre, aunque espero que tenga la mitad de mala leche que tú.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó entre risas—. Querrás decir que tenga la mitad de mala leche que tú.

—Sssshhhh, mientras tenga tus ojos me vale.

Bella sonrió como una idiota y se lanzó sobre él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y apretándose a él lo máximo posible. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír y sintiéndose más feliz que en toda su vida. Padres, iban a ser padres…

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle a Bella si creía que iban a ser capaces de hacerlo bien cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Alice apareció silenciosa mirando en todas direcciones.

— ¿Chicos? —susurró—. Espero no interrumpir nada pero es que la comida ya está lista.

Edward levantó la vista hacia la puerta del baño justo en el momento en que la pequeña morena la abría. Cuando los vio sentados en el suelo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué leches hacéis los dos ahí sentados?

Bella se apartó de Edward y se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Joder, las hormonas ya habían empezado a hacer de las suyas.

—Allie… ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

Ella asintió observándolos con sigilo. Tenían tales caras de gilipollas felices que casi pensó que estaban drogados. Olfateó en el aire pero no apreció olor a porro, así que desechó la idea de que fueran fumados. Pero algo raro había en esos dos…

— ¿Podrías ir a la farmacia a comprar un… una… esto…?

— ¿Vas a decirlo de una vez? —exclamó Alice empezando a perder la paciencia.

Bella miró a Edward y al ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro tomó aire y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo.

El grito de Alice se escuchó en todo el edificio. James estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía porque pensó que era la alarma de incendios.

.

.

.

—No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

— ¡Alice! ¿Te vas a callar?

Rosalie estaba igual de histérica que su amiga pero el hecho de que la duende no parara de dar vueltas por el salón y la cocina mientras repetía eso una y otra vez no ayudaba en absoluto.

Emmett estaba sentado en un sillón en estado de shock. Bella embarazada. Su Bella embarazada. Su mente no lo concebía. No, no había manera. No le encontraba sentido. Ella madre… Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con los ojos mirando a la nada. No podía ser cierto.

Jasper sonreía sin parar. Se había llevado una alegría tremenda y había abrazado a Bella con tanta fuerza que Edward le había dicho que cuidara con el bebé. No pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos. Si resultaba que Edward se convertía en un padre coñazo sería lo último que se esperaba en el mundo. Aparte, claro, de que Bella fuera madre, eso tampoco se lo había esperado hasta ese momento. Y eso quería decir que él iba a ser tío. Sonrió todavía más.

—Bella, ¿ya se ve algo?

Edward estaba pegado a la puerta del baño, con la oreja puesta sobre la madera y el pelo revuelto. Los dos minutos que Bella llevaba dentro no había parado de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose hasta el extremo.

— ¡Te quieres callar, pesado!

Los gritos de Bella le hicieron apartar la cabeza de la puerta.

—Joder… qué mal genio —dijo haciendo reír al resto.

—Bella embarazada puede ser demasiado para la cordura mental de cualquiera —advirtió Rosalie divertida.

—Pobrecito Edward… —murmuró Alice acariciando la espalda del aludido.

—Me echaréis una mano, ¿verdad? —Les pidió con cara de apuro.

Si Bella normalmente tenía mal genio no se podía imaginar lo que sería cuando las hormonas se dispararan y le hicieran tener altibajos emocionales.

Alice rio y le abrazó justo antes de ponerse a saltar. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Jasper fue a contestar. Edward fue a sentarse en una banqueta de la cocina y empezó a golpear la encimera con los dedos. Estaba muy nervioso. De esa puñetera barrita blanca en la que Bella había hecho pis hacía un minuto dependía su futuro. ¡Su futuro!

—Edward… —Se volvió hacia Jasper que caminaba hacia él con el teléfono en la mano—. Es Charlie.

Edward estiró la mano para cogerlo pero su amigo negó con la cabeza. Le miró extrañado.

—Está muy enfadado. Ha visto las imágenes con Tanya y quiere cortarte los huevos, palabras textuales.

Joder… Las fotos. Con todo eso se le había olvidado por completo el tema de las jodidas fotos con la zorra clamidiense. Tomó aire y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

—No importa, pásamelo.

— ¿En serio? —Jasper le miró como si estuviera loco.

Edward asintió y estiró la mano de nuevo. Jasper le pasó el teléfono y dijo algo en voz baja, algo como "se nota que tienes poco aprecio por tu vida". Edward respiró hondo y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Hola, Charlie.

— ¿Cómo que _hola, Charlie_? ¡¿Cómo que _hola, Charlie_?!

Estaba muuuy enfadado. Edward carraspeó.

—Supongo que has visto la televisión últimamente.

—La televisión, las revistas, internet… ¿Hay alguna parte en la que no estén esas puñeteras fotos tuyas con esa rubia? Edward… deberías salir del país porque cuando te encuentre juro que acabaré contigo, te colgaré del mástil más alto por las pelotas y…

—Charlie. —Se atrevió a cortarle—. Tranquilízate, por favor.

— ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Pero tú te crees que yo soy tonto o algo parecido?

Edward tomó aire y se puso de pie.

—Son un montaje, Charlie. Esas fotos no son reales. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Bella? —Se hizo el silencio del otro lado—. Yo quiero a tu hija, Charlie, la amo. No podría hacerle algo así por nada del mundo.

—Pero…

—Es un montaje, de verdad. Todavía no sabemos cómo lo ha hecho pero estamos investigándolo y vamos a llegar a la verdad.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Ahora mismo no se puede poner… —Joder, ¿qué le decía?—. Está… en la ducha, pero le diré que has llamado.

—Edward, te lo juro, si lo de esas fotos es verdad…

—No, Charlie, en serio, son falsas. No me voy a arriesgar a mentirte, eres el jefe de policía y te creo cuando me dices lo de colgarme de los huevos. —Sonrió y escuchó la risa de Charlie al otro lado—. No podría hacerle daño a Bella jamás, nunca. La verdad es que todo esto nos ha hecho mucho daño y hemos atravesado un episodio difícil en nuestra relación pero hemos hablado y está todo aclarado.

—Si ella te cree yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Pero quiero que usted también me crea… —Escuchó el carraspeo de Charlie, sonrió—. Quiero que tú también me creas.

Se oyó el sonido de una respiración profunda.

—Mira, muchacho. Cuando he visto esas imágenes casi me ha dado un infarto. No entendía por qué llevaban mirándome raro estos dos últimos días por el pueblo pero como yo casi no veo la televisión excepto los deportes resulta que no me había enterado de nada. Y te juro que si te llego a tener cerca en ese momento… te hubiera estrangulado, Edward, con mis propias manos.

Tragó en seco al escuchar las palabras de su suegro.

—Pero sé que la quieres porque he visto cómo la miras. Y has tenido los coj… ejem… bemoles, de contestar al teléfono tú mismo, y eso me dice mucho acerca de ti. Voy a creerte, Edward. Pero como algún día, sea cuando sea, me entere de que haces daño a mi niña…

—Sí, Charlie, me estrangularás con tus propias manos.

—Eso es. —Apreció una sonrisa en sus palabras—. Veo que te has quedado con lo esencial.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Edward le prometió que le diría a Bella que había llamado y que contactaría con él enseguida. Se despidieron amistosamente y Edward dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera. Joder… La siguiente noticia que le daría al jefe Swan era que había embarazado a su hija. ¿Eso también era motivo de estrangulamiento?

Mientras él hablaba con Charlie no se dio cuenta de que Rosalie y Alice entraban al baño con Bella. Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió y una muy sonriente Rosalie salió y se sentó a su lado en otra banqueta, supo cuál había sido el resultado de la prueba. Se puso de pie y vio a Bella salir cogida del brazo de Alice, que se limpiaba una lágrima mientras no paraba de sonreír.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha salido? —preguntó notando cómo el pulso le latía atronador en los oídos.

Bella le miró y lo vio en sus ojos. Brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y podría jurar que jamás la vio tan hermosa. Sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo especial y toda ella irradiaba un aura de felicidad que se contagiaba a kilómetros a la redonda.

No necesitó respuesta.

Fue hasta ella y abrió los brazos para cogerla por la cintura. Alice se apartó para dejarles intimidad y fue a abrazar a Jasper. Bella se agarró al cuello de Edward mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. Los dos empezaron a reír. Fue una imagen propia de una película romántica, al más puro estilo de un final feliz.

Edward la dejó en el suelo y enterró la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llenar por completo de esa felicidad tan increíble que jamás había experimentado.

—Vamos a ser padres… —murmuró sobre su piel.

Bella sollozó y se agarró más fuerte a su cuello. Él rio y la apretó más fuerte. Pero de repente recordó que debía tratarla con cuidado y se separó de ella. La miró lleno de amor y acarició su mejilla. Ella no dejaba de llorar.

—Bella… —Sonrió—, no llores…

Y ella rompió a llorar todavía más fuerte. Pero ya no parecían lágrimas de alegría, más bien era un llanto amargo. La miró extrañado y le apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—Me voy a poner como una foca. —Soltó entre sollozos.

Edward se echó a reír y se ganó una mirada furibunda de su chica. Se puso serio y cogió su cara con ambas manos.

—Estarás preciosa con barriguita.

— ¿Me querrás igual?

— ¿Eres tonta? —Rio acercándose y acariciando su nariz con la suya—. Yo te voy a querer siempre.

Bella sonrió tímidamente y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

.

.

.

Los seis estaban sentados en los sofás después de haber degustado la maravillosa comida de Rosalie. Bella estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Edward mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Rosalie estaba mirando a su marido con mala cara y los brazos cruzados.

—Emmett McCarty, ¿vas a espabilarte de una jodida vez?

—Si estoy bien, cariño…

— ¡Y una mierda estás bien! Llevas así desde que Bella ha dicho que estaba embarazada.

Él se volvió a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único que ha flipado con la noticia? ¿Soy el único al que le asusta todo esto?

— ¿Te asusta? —inquirió Bella mirándole desde su posición—. ¿Por qué, Emm?

—Porque esto es demasiado… no sé, muy… —Se pasó una mano por la cara en claro gesto de exasperación—. ¡Ya me entendéis!

—La verdad es que no —soltó su mujer sin entender nada.

Emmett resopló y se puso de pie.

—Bella embarazada, nosotros casados, otra boda en el horizonte… ¿no os dais cuenta?

—Crecemos —dijo Jasper.

— ¡Eso es! —exclamó el moreno señalándole.

— ¿Y eso es lo que te da miedo? —preguntó Alice mirándole tiernamente.

—Yo que sé, Allie… —Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá—. Nunca pensé que estas cosas fueran a pasar tan deprisa y…

— ¡Fuiste tú el que me pediste matrimonio! —exclamó Rosalie al borde de las lágrimas.

Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces entendió lo que ella estaba pensando. Se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, cogió su mano con cariño y la besó en los labios.

—No me refiero a eso, Rose… no seas tonta. Casarme contigo ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

Ella sonrió algo más calmada y apretó su mano.

—Me refiero a nosotros. —Los señaló a todos con la mano—. Hemos crecido, nos hemos hecho mayores.

—Ya iba siendo hora…

Todos se volvieron a la vez a mirar a Edward. Se apresuró a levantar las manos en gesto de disculpa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una risita—. Eráis una cuadrilla de niñatos cuando yo llegué aquí.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Serás capullo… Si nos ponemos a hablar de cuando tú llegaste aquí podríamos nombrar muchas cosas que también te harían quedar en mal lugar.

—No es momento de sacar los trapos sucios —dijo saliéndose por la tangente.

Todos rieron al escucharle. Bella estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo me alegro mucho de que entraras en nuestras vidas. Si no a saber cómo estaría yo ahora.

—Apuesto a que irías borracha.

— ¡Jazz! —Le reprendió entre risas.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Es un cambio tremendo… —murmuró Emmett cuando dejaron de reírse.

—A mí me gusta este cambio —dijo Bella acurrucándose en el regazo de Edward.

—Y a mí —susurró Alice abrazando a Jasper y apoyándose en su pecho.

—Yo estaría dispuesta a cambiar algo más.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Rosalie. Emmett la miró con la boca abierta y enseguida empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ah, no. Nada de embarazos, Rosie. Déjame disfrutar de mi vida de recién casado un poquito más.

—Pero no mucho —pidió ella haciendo un puchero.

Emmett rio y abrazó a su esposa.

—No será mucho, cariño. Disfrutaremos de ser tíos antes de ser padres, ¿qué te parece?

Entonces todos empezaron a decir lo mucho que iban a querer al bebé, lo mucho que le iban a consentir y lo mucho que le iban a abrazar. Alice empezó a pensar en la ropa que llevaría la niña, Jasper le decía que podría ser un niño y casi tiene que quitarse a Edward de encima, estaba plenamente convencido de que sería una niña. Emmett decía que le enseñaría a jugar a baloncesto, sin importar si fuera niña o niño, y Rosalie hablaba de lo bien que lo pasarían juntos todos como la gran familia que eran.

Bella los observaba a todos y no podía ser más feliz. Ya no importaba lo que habían pasado hacía unos días. Que le dieran por el culo a Tanya y a las fotos. Sus abogados se estaban encargando de eso y en un par de días darían una rueda de prensa para hablar de ello con los medios. No querían más revuelo al respecto e iban a dejar bien claro que todo era un montaje y que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. Era mejor dar la cara y aclarar las cosas que dejar que la montaña de mierda creciera. Además, no quería que Charlie ni la familia de Edward creyeran todas esas mentiras. Bastante había sido para ellos verlo en televisión. Kate había llamado a Edward histérica mientras comían porque llevaba llamándole dos días y no sabían nada de él. Por suerte habían conseguido tranquilizarla, a ella y a Esme. Y también a Charlie…

Miró a sus amigos mientras Emmett y Jasper discutían acerca de quién llevaría el carrito del bebé cuando salieran de paseo. Sonrió y suspiró feliz. Sintió la mano de Edward acariciando su estómago y volvió la cara para mirarle. La plenitud en sus ojos verdes, la felicidad, el amor y una especie de… ¿veneración? que vio en ellos la dejaron casi sin respiración. Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla. Él se agachó y la besó en los labios.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Yo también te quiero.

La voz de Alice les hizo salir de su particular ensoñación.

— ¿Vemos una peli?

Y juntos pasaron la tarde perfecta. Películas, palomitas, risas, amigos y grandes dosis de felicidad.

* * *

**Buenoooo... La esperada estrellita está en caminooo! **Marta aplaude como loca y se limpia una lágrima de felicidad!** Uuuueeee! Estoy que casi salto de alegría jajajaj, y vosotras? Habíais especulado tanto con bebé o no bebé... jajajaja incluso creo que a alguna chica del grupo le he hecho creer que no habría bebé, lo siento! Era para mantener la intriga! ;) **

**Algún comentario al respecto? Seguro que sí jeje, estaré encantada de leerlos todos!**

**Prontito seguimos avanzando. Es una pena pero esta historia está cercana a llegar a su final... snif snif... **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	45. Muerdo, grito, río y lloro

**********Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poco pero ya vuelvo a estar con todas vosotras. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que os habéis preocupado por mí durante estos días de bajón que he tenido. De verdad, muchas gracias por vuestro interés y vuestros ánimos. Este capítulo va para mis chicas del grupo, mis estrellas.**

**Gracias a Konnyxa como siempre por betear a la velocidad de la luz y por estar ahí, simplemente por eso ya te debo media vida, cariño. **

**Y voy a hacer una mención especial a un par de personas que he conocido a través de su hermana Ali. Sara y Cris, este capítulo también va dedicado para vosotras. Sé que estáis por ahí aunque no tenga el placer de conoceros. Un besito para las dos y gracias por leer! **

**Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 44. Muerdo, grito, río y lloro.**

La zorra de Tanya sabía perfectamente que la había cagado. No había forma humana de que contestara al teléfono. Su representante no contestaba a ninguna pregunta y habían tenido que optar por presentar una denuncia por mentiras y calumnias. Los abogados de Viva Music estaban completamente volcados en el asunto, no paraban de remover cielo y tierra para encontrar una pequeña brecha en todo ese asunto del documento de confidencialidad que habían firmado los medios para no decir ni media palabra acerca de dónde habían salido esas fotos. Si encontraban el más mínimo fallo en ese documento o en su legalidad irían a por ello con el cuchillo entre los dientes. Isabella y el señor Cullen habían dado orden de que se tratara el asunto de esa manera, así que eso era lo que iban a hacer.

Llegó la hora de dar la cara frente a los medios y hacerles saber que toda esa patraña de las fotos era una vil mentira y que ellos seguían juntos.

Era martes a mediodía. Les habían convocado en la sala de prensa del Four Seasons, donde solían hacer todas las ruedas de prensa. En la salita lateral Edward estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar. La última vez que estuvo allí estaba nervioso, pero en esa ocasión estaba enfadado y más nervioso todavía. Bella estaba sentada con un botellín de agua en la mano hablando con Jasper acerca de las cosas que tenía que decir.

—Ni se te ocurra insultarla.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No soy imbécil, Jazz…

—Lo sé, simplemente te lo recuerdo. Si empiezan a cuestionar lo que vosotros digáis y repiten mil veces que esas fotos muestran claramente que Edward y Tanya tienen un lío no quiero que saltes como una loca.

—Lo intentaré —murmuró Bella bajando la mirada.

—Es en serio, Bells.

— ¡Que sí, Jasper! —Levantó la mirada y él dio un paso atrás—. Joder, no seas pesado.

—Vale, vale. —Puso las manos hacia delante, la cara de asesina de Bella le daba miedo.

Edward se dio la vuelta al escucharle y se acercó para sentarse al lado de ella. Le cogió la mano con suavidad.

— ¿Cuándo dices que vais al médico? —les preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

—El viernes —respondió Edward acariciando el dorso de la mano de Bella.

—Pues que os hagan una revisión bien exhaustiva, creo que llevas al anticristo en tu interior.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle que eso solamente acababa de empezar y que se preparara para los siguientes nueve meses cuando la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Emmett apareció tras ella. Llevaba puesto el pinganillo en el oído para comunicarse con Quil y Alec. Había muchos medios que asistían a esa rueda de prensa pero los que no habían conseguido acreditación estaban apostados en la puerta del Four Seasons a la espera de una instantánea. No se fiaron de que solamente Emmett fuera con ellos.

—Están a punto de derribar esta puerta…

—Ya salimos. —Jasper se volvió hacia Bella—. Nada de…

— ¡Que sí, pesado! No voy a insultar a la grandísima hija de puta de la zorra de Tanya, ¿vale?

Edward la miró enarcando una ceja y reprimiendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó volviéndose hacia él—. Me desahogo ahora.

—Me he dado cuenta —rio acercándose a besarla en los labios fugazmente—. No me dejes perder la paciencia a mí, por favor.

Ella sonrió y estiró la mano que él no sujetaba para acariciarle el pelo.

—Tranquilo, te daré una patada en la espinilla si hace falta.

—No me termina de convencer esa técnica pero…

Se rieron bajito antes de besarse de nuevo. Jasper les miró, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, todos se pusieron serios, tomaron aire y salieron a la sala. Jasper fue primero y se sentó en la silla de la derecha. Cuando Bella y Edward salieron cogidos de la mano todos los fotógrafos se pusieron de pie y los flashes inundaron la habitación. Consiguieron llegar hasta sus asientos pese a no ver prácticamente por dónde iban. Se sentaron y miraron al frente, sin mirar directamente a ningún periodista. Jasper carraspeó en el micrófono.

—Buenos días. Como bien saben hemos convocado esta rueda de prensa con motivo de la aparición de ciertas imágenes del señor Cullen con la señorita Denali, antigua corista de Isabella que en la actualidad no se dedica a nada, que nosotros sepamos. —Hizo una pausa mirando los papeles que tenía frente a él—. Nos gustaría dejar claro que esas fotografías son falsas. El señor Cullen no tiene nada que ver con la señorita Denali y jamás ha engañado a Isabella.

Varios flashes saltaron en ese momento y Bella parpadeó. Bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. Sintió cómo Edward le daba un apretón. Respiró hondo intentando calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Esa situación era más que incómoda y le ponía muy nerviosa.

—Los abogados de Isabella han interpuesto una demanda contra la señorita Denali por mentiras y calumnias, además de pedir una indemnización por daños y perjuicios ya que, debido a estas imágenes trucadas, ella y el señor Cullen han atravesado un episodio de depresión bastante importante, además de los problemas personales que eso ha podido ocasionar.

Carraspeó de nuevo y siguió hablando.

—Si quieren hacer alguna pregunta este es el momento. —Se hizo el revuelo en la sala. Jasper hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmaran—. Solo van a contestar a dos preguntas cada uno. Ni una más.

Observó a los periodistas que parecían ansiosos por preguntar. Desde luego, ese tema estaba siendo el boom del momento, estaba por todas partes.

—Por favor, usted. —Señaló a una morena que Bella reconoció de anteriores ruedas de prensa—. Señorita Preston.

La aludida se puso de pie. Bella recordó que era de InTouch. Casi le da una patada a Jasper por debajo de la mesa por haberle dado la palabra pero recordó que debían dar una pregunta a cada tipo de medio. Contestar a la revista que más les acosaba y luego a una de carácter más serio, eso habían acordado hacer.

—Buenos días, Emily Preston, de InTouch. Me gustaría saber qué tiene que decir el señor Cullen al respecto. En las fotografías se le ve muy acaramelado con la señorita Denali, sonriente e incluso disfrutando del momento.

Bella apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Edward se removió en su asiento y se acercó al micro que tenía delante. No había tenido que hablar en una rueda de prensa jamás, no tenía ni idea de que fuera a ponerse tan sumamente nervioso. Notaba el pulso latiéndole acelerado en los oídos.

—Conozco a Tanya desde hace varios años, trabajé con ella durante la etapa en la que asesoré a Britney Spears. Desde entonces la he vuelto a ver una sola vez, en la fiesta tras el primer concierto de Isabella en el Madison Square Garden el año pasado, concretamente en la suite de este hotel en el que estamos. Desde entonces no he tenido ningún contacto con ella y mucho menos he engañado a Bella con ella. Esas fotos son falsas, un montaje. Yo no he tenido un lío con la señorita Denali.

Se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo. Sintió las caricias del dedo pulgar de Bella en el dorso de su mano. Se giró a mirarla y la vio sonriendo ligeramente, le correspondió con otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Usted, señor Terry. —Jasper señaló a un señor de unos cincuenta años de pelo rubio teñido. Se puso de pie.

—Buenos días, Alfred Terry, del New York Daily Mirror. Dicen que siguen juntos, ¿también la boda sigue adelante?

Bella le hizo un gesto a Edward para dejar claro que ella iba a contestar a esa pregunta. Se acercó al micro.

—La boda sigue adelante.

Se escucharon los murmullos de todos los presentes. Varios periodistas se pusieron de pie a la vez que levantaban las manos pidiendo la palabra. Jasper señaló a una mujer con gafas y el pelo recogido.

—Sarah Parker, de Vh1. Isabella, eso nos da a entender que usted confía en la palabra del señor Cullen. ¿No se cree lo que aparece en esas imágenes?

Bella hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no levantarse y decirle que era idiota. ¿No acababa de decir que la boda seguía adelante y Edward había negado todo diciendo que era un montaje? Jasper se apresuró a estirar su mano bajo la mesa y apoyarla en su rodilla. Se tenía que ceñir a lo que habían decidido decir. Asintió levemente a Jasper y se acercó de nuevo al micro.

—Como se puede imaginar fue toda una sorpresa ver esas imágenes por primera vez, bueno… creo que todos saben perfectamente la cara que se me quedó. —Hizo una pausa y vio cómo la mayoría asentía—. Pero confío en Edward, confío plenamente en él y sé que no sería capaz de hacerme algo así. Y mucho menos con Tanya.

—Es cierto, señorita Swan —siguió la periodista—, todos recordamos cuando la señorita Denali fue al programa de Oprah y la dejó en bastante mal lugar. ¿Cree que esto puede deberse a alguna rencilla del pasado?

—La señorita Swan no va a contestar a esa pregunta —se apresuró a decir Jasper—. Por favor, recordad que estamos pendientes de un juicio y hay preguntas a las que no pueden responder.

Todos volvieron a ponerse de pie y a pedir que les cedieran la palabra. Jasper señaló a un señor trajeado con una calva incipiente que se ajustó la corbata antes de hablar.

—Buenos días, Jim Taylor, de US Weekly.

Bella y Edward se tensaron en sus asientos. Odiaban a US Weekly, eran los que más fotos robadas publicaban de ellos y normalmente decían cosas que no eran ciertas.

—Isabella, estas imágenes no dejan mucho que objetar, según la opinión de los especialistas en fotografía de nuestra revista son unas imágenes cien por cien fiables. ¿Tanto confía en la palabra del señor Cullen? ¿No cree que todo esto pueda ser debido a un interés particular en darse a conocer de su mano para luego darle la patada y aprovecharse de las ventajas de la fama?

Edward se echó hacia delante y abrió la boca para decirle un par de cosas a ese periodista de pacotilla pero Bella tiró de su mano. Se volvió a mirarla y al ver sus ojos volvió a recostarse en la silla. Ella apoyó una mano en la mesa y miró fijamente al periodista.

—Mire, señor Taylor. Le voy a decir una cosa muy sencilla. Edward no está conmigo por la fama, él odia la fama, la acepta por mí. Si vuelvo a oírle decir eso acerca de mi prometido le juro que denunciaré a su revista por injurias.

Y se levantó de la silla para darse la vuelta y salir a paso decidido de la sala. Los periodistas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a hacer más preguntas y fotos. Edward miró hacia donde Bella había desaparecido y miró a los periodistas. Jasper hablaba sin parar diciendo que la rueda de prensa había terminado, que no iban a contestar a más preguntas. Ellos, como era de esperar, no le hacían ni puñetero caso. Edward se acercó al micrófono.

—Por favor —pidió, ni caso—. ¡Por favor!

Todos se callaron con su grito y le miraron. Jasper lo hizo con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiéndole en silencio que no dijera nada que no debía. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara.

—Voy a añadir una cosa que creo que han olvidado. —Les miró muy serio mientras ellos le miraban expectantes, bien esperando para apuntar en una libreta o con la grabadora en alto—. Yo quiero a Isabella. No quiero la fama ni el dinero ni el éxito que la acompaña allá donde va. La quiero a ella. Ni Tanya ni nadie hará que eso cambie, por mucho que lo intenten con montajes o diciendo tonterías por televisión. Nuestro amor es real y verdadero. Publiquen eso en sus jodidas revistas.

Y se puso de pie para darse la vuelta dejando a los periodistas con la boca abierta. Aunque fue solo por un segundo porque enseguida volvieron a ponerse de pie y a gritar cosas que no entendió. Entró en la salita y vio a Bella sentada en el pequeño sofá. En cuanto cerró la puerta ella le miró con una sonrisa y los ojos rasgados.

— ¿Estás llorando? —le preguntó acercándose a ella rápidamente y agachándose a sus pies.

— ¿De verdad les has dicho todo eso?

Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cogiéndola de la mano. Bella sollozó un poquito.

—No me puedes hacer estas cosas en mi estado…

—Ay, mi Bellita sensible… —Se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. Ya sabes que solo he dicho la verdad.

—Lo sé —contestó abrazada a su cuello y con la nariz enterrada en el hueco bajo su oído.

.

.

.

Ese viernes, ver los titulares de las revistas hacían que Bella sintiera a la vez ganas de llorar y de estrangular a alguien.

_Yo no he tenido un lío con la señorita Denali_. _No quiero la fama, ni el dinero, ni el éxito, la quiero a ella. __La boda sigue adelante_. Esas eran las frases más repetidas en todas partes. Aparecían en negrita, en letras grandes y mayúsculas llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Pero en la letra pequeña aparecían las cosas que desataban el instinto asesino de Bella.

_"…parece ser que Isabella está locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y confía plenamente en su palabra pese a que las fotos, que podemos ver en esta página, son más que claras y elocuentes. En ellas vemos que Tanya Denali y Edward Cullen pasaron un buen rato juntos durante la ausencia de Isabella con motivo de su promoción europea. Esto nos hace ver una vez más que el amor es ciego y muchas veces las personas dejan de lado la sensatez y se fían de meras palabras que luego el viento se lleva. Esperemos que a Isabella no le salga el tiro por la culata con Edward y que su boda no termine en otro divorcio más a los que tan acostumbrados nos tienen las celebrities…"_

— ¡Me cago en la madre que los parió!

Ese grito hizo sobresaltarse a Alice que dejó de lado los bocetos del vestido de Bella para la entrega de los MTV Movie Awards que acababan de enviarle desde Italia para ir hacia el salón. Encontró a su amiga sentada en el sofá rodeada de revistas y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué te torturas a ti misma mirando estas revistas? —le preguntó cogiendo una y lanzándola a la mesa—. No te hacen ningún bien, Bells.

—Tráeme chocolate.

Alice la miró levantando una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas.

—No soy tu sirvienta.

Bella bufó y se removió en el sofá.

—Lo sé, Allie, no quería hacerte pensar eso. —Estiró la mano hacia ella y Alice la cogió dando un par de pasos hacia el sofá—. Me cabrea demasiado toda esta mierda.

La duende suspiró y se sentó a su lado apartando antes las revistas que había.

—Sé que te cabrea, ¡me cabrea hasta a mí! Pero no puedes estar perdiendo la paciencia por esto cada dos por tres. Deja que digan lo que quieran, son muy libres de decir lo que les plazca...

—No lo son —apuntó enfurruñada.

—Claro que no, pero déjalos. Viven de esto, del morbo, de remover la mierda para hacer daño. Esto es lo que vende, Bells. —Señaló una portada en la que se les veía a ellos en la rueda de prensa y una foto en la esquina inferior izquierda recordaba el falso desliz de Edward.

—Odio ver esas fotos una y otra vez —murmuró Bella dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo imagino…

Las dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. Bella cerró los ojos un instante y pensó en la frenética semana que acababan de pasar. Parecía que había durado un mes entero pero no habían pasado más que siete días. Las malditas imágenes, la tristeza, la frustración, el enfado, el odio hacia Edward, el dolor constante cada vez que respiraba. El estado de shock en el que entró fue parecido al que sufrió con la muerte de su madre. Aunque tampoco podía compararse con aquello.

Su madre…

De repente se acordó de ella. Estaba embarazada, iba a casarse con Edward. Su madre no iba a estar presente en ninguno de esos momentos tan importantes de su vida. Más importantes que un Grammy, más importantes que un disco de platino, más importantes que cualquier otra cosa que ya tuviera. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Alice se dio cuenta y le acarició la mano con cariño.

—Bells, ¿estás bien?

—Estaba pensando en mi madre.

Eso sorprendió a Alice. Bella no solía hablar de ella después de lo que pasó. En muy raras ocasiones comentaba algo acerca de Renée por mucho que pensara en ella. El caparazón que Bella se puso después de su muerte caía en muy pocas ocasiones.

— ¿Y qué pensabas? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—La echo de menos… Voy a ser madre y ella no va a estar, no va a conocer a su nieto y…

—Nieta —la corrigió Alice.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sabemos qué va a ser, Allie.

—Yo sí. Ya te lo dije, va a ser una niña preciosa.

Bella sonrió y miró a los ojos grises de su amiga. Parecía plenamente convencida de ello. Se llevó una mano al estómago y acarició la inexistente barriga.

—Me pone triste pensar que mi madre se va a perder los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

—Los verá desde donde esté.

— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió su pequeña amiga—. ¿Jamás la has sentido a tu lado?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que desde que murió no he hablado mucho de ella. Siempre he pensado que todo lo que pasó había sido mi culpa. Pero desde que hice las paces con mi padre las cosas han cambiado. No sé, me siento en paz conmigo misma por eso, siento que ella no me culpa…

—Ella jamás te culparía por eso —la cortó mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero yo pensaba que lo hacía. Y desde hace un tiempo ya no lo pienso y puede que sentirme tan bien conmigo misma por eso hace que la sienta más cerca. Es una tontería pero es así como me siento.

—No es ninguna tontería.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio de nuevo, con sus manos entrelazadas todavía y observando las vistas de la gran manzana por el enorme ventanal.

Poco después las dos estaban observando los bocetos del vestido que llevaría a la entrega de premios. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el mundo del cine, no estaba nominada a ningún premio, por supuesto. Bella iba a cantar en la gala. Faltaba un mes para que se celebrara y todavía no se notaría el embarazo. Necesitaba un vestido moderno y vanguardista para la alfombra roja y otro conjunto para la actuación.

Las dos estaban comentando acerca de si sería mejor que llevara falda o pantalones cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—No hace falta que nos acompañes… —Era Edward.

Bella se giró hacia la entrada y le vio pegado al teléfono móvil. Qué guapo estaba. Llevaba un traje gris marengo con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados. Ni rastro de la corbata, debía habérsela quitado de camino a casa. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le guiñó un ojo. Le sonrió y sintió el habitual cosquilleo interno que sentía al verle tan sumamente atractivo.

—Seth nos llevará… Ah, tienes razón. ¡No seas imbécil! —Y se echó a reír.

¿Con quién hablaba?

Jasper entró en el salón con su traje de color negro. Él no se había quitado la corbata en tonos verdes todavía. Alice se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue hasta él dando brinquitos. Bella sonrió al verla. Fue hasta él y se enganchó a su cuello para darle un beso.

—Hola, Jazz. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella todavía hablando por teléfono entre risas, cogió su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a él para recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Le había echado de menos.

—Esta tarde necesito que vengas a la discográfica, Bells.

Se giró hacia la voz de Jasper.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Fergie viene para hablar de vuestra colaboración.

—Qué bien, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella. —Sonrió—. ¿No vienen los demás?

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Alice se quedó de pie mirándolos a ambos.

—Will acaba su gira en una semana, el jueves la termina aquí en el Madison, actúa con Eva Simmons. Tabu y Apple están en Los Angeles para unas promociones. Así que Fergie es la que viene a la reunión para revisar el tema. —La miró fijamente—. Lo has escuchado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Jazz, lo he escuchado —le contestó con hastío—. ¿No te fías de mí?

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Me fío de ti pero pregunto para asegurarme.

Bella negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó el rubio tendiendo la mano a Alice para acercarla hasta él y sentarla en sus rodillas.

—Lo está —le contestó su novia pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Bella les miró a los dos y observó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó al que fuera con el que hablaba—. Pero en diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos… Sí, sí… —rio de nuevo— hasta ahora.

Pulsó la pantalla de su iPhone y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Hola, cariño… —susurró pasando un brazo por la cintura de Bella y atrayéndola a él.

Bella se dejó abrazar y aspiró su aroma familiar mientras sonreía apoyada en su pecho. Notó los labios de Edward besando su pelo.

— ¿Por qué sigues mirando toda esta mierda?

Se separó de él para ver a qué se refería. Ah, claro, las revistas.

—Me gusta saber lo que dicen.

—Claro, pero luego soy yo el que sufre las consecuencias. —Lanzó a la mesa la revista que había cogido del sofá —. ¿Ya estás lista?

Bella miró hacia abajo, a sus ropas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal estaba vestida que no parecía lista para salir de casa?

—No creo que deba ponerme algo más para ir al ginecólogo —contestó con sequedad, incluso borde.

Edward respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír.

—Estás preciosa tal y como estás.

—Sí, claro, eso lo dices ahora —exclamó poniéndose de pie de repente y sobresaltándolos a los tres—. Ya has dejado claro que no estoy lo suficientemente bien vestida para salir a la calle.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Edward sin entender nada.

—Nada, Edward, ¡nada!

Y se fue hacia la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Jasper y Alice se volvieron hacia Edward y le sonrieron.

—Y ni siquiera está de tres meses —dijo Jasper con claro tono malicioso.

—No me toques la moral, Jazz. —Se puso de pie—. Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Y fue tras ella dejando atrás las risitas de sus amigos, si es que podían llamarse así. Fue hasta su habitación y se encontró a Bella sacando ropa del armario y lanzándola sobre la cama.

—Bella, por favor, no tengas un ataque de los tuyos.

Ella se giró de repente y le fulminó con la mirada. Edward paró su avance en seco. Joder, le había dado mucho miedo.

Bella siguió sacando ropa y tirándola a la cama.

—No te cambies, Bella, estás perfecta así…

—No decías eso hace un minuto.

—Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento.

Bella paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a mirarle. Él la miró con calidez y ladeó la cabeza. Puede que ella no actuara racionalmente del todo a continuación pero no pudo evitarlo. Verle allí plantado, tan guapo y con esa mirada pudo con ella. Cogió lo primero que pilló y se lo lanzó. Edward fue rápido y esquivó la chaqueta. Iba con percha incluida.

—Bella, ¿en serio? —La miró fijamente.

—Vete a la mierda.

Él soltó una risita. La típica respuesta de Bella cuando no sabía qué contestar. Se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura. Ella no se resistió, sabía que no estaba actuando de manera racional. Edward la giró para que quedaran cara a cara. Sintió sus dedos en su barbilla y levantó la vista. La estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa torcida favorita.

—Vamos, Bells, no seas niña…

Hizo un puchero solamente para llevarle la contraria, él se echó a reír.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz de controlar estos momentos de locura transitoria durante los meses que quedan?

—No.

Volvió a reír. Bella sonrió casi involuntariamente.

—No puedes ponerte así con cada cosa que te diga. No puedo estar mirando con lupa cada palabra que te digo por si te sienta mal o le encuentras un doble sentido descabellado.

Ella desvió la mirada pero Edward volvió a coger su barbilla para que le mirara de nuevo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no he dicho nada por lo que te tengas que poner así.

—Vale… —Rodó los ojos— tienes razón.

—Estás muy guapa con esos pantalones y esa camisa. No tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Estarías guapa aunque fueras con una bolsa de basura puesta.

Ella sonrió al escucharle. Edward la acercó un poco más a él poniendo una mano en su baja espalda.

—Siempre estás preciosa, Bella —susurró agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Esa voz susurrante le nublaba los sentidos. Levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Llevó las manos a su nuca y la acarició de esa manera que sabía que a él tanto le gustaba. Edward la apretó más a su cuerpo y llevó una mano a su nuca. Se separaron unos segundos después y él besó la punta de su nariz.

—Tenemos que ir a ver qué tal se encuentra nuestra pequeña.

Bella rio y le miró a los ojos. Brillaban igual que siempre que nombraba a su pequeña.

—Estáis empeñados en que va a ser una niña y no lo sabemos todavía.

Edward la cogió de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Yo sí lo sé —dijo convencido.

Bella volvió a reír. Justo antes de que él saliera de la habitación tiró de su mano haciéndole parar. Edward se dio la vuelta y le miró interrogante. No le dio tiempo a preguntarle nada porque los labios de Bella volvían a estar sobre los suyos.

—Lo siento —susurró entre beso y beso.

Él sonrió mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba de vuelta. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

—No me vuelvas loco estos nueve meses —le pidió, bueno, casi se lo rogó.

—Lo intentaré —concedió ella—. Aunque de todas maneras no serán nueve meses, ya habrán pasado casi dos…

Edward se echó a reír y se acercó a besarla una última vez antes de salir al salón.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Emmett estaba de pie en la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Bella al verle.

—Hola, Bells, ¿qué tal estás? Yo también me alegro mucho de verte —dijo con sarcasmo mirándola con mala cara—. Vamos al médico, ¿no?

—_Vamos_ al médico —contestó señalándose a ella y a Edward.

Emmett la miró con una enorme sonrisa falsa.

—Paparazzis.

No necesitó oír nada más. Bufó en alto y fue hacia la puerta. Ya entendía con quién hablaba Edward cuando llegó a casa.

—Llámame en cuanto sepáis algo —gritó Alice a sus espaldas.

—No sabremos todavía el sexo del bebé —le contestó mientras abría la puerta.

—Eso no necesito saberlo.

Edward rio entre dientes ante la respuesta de Alice y Bella rodó los ojos.

.

.

.

El enorme Jeep de Emmett paró frente a la puerta del edificio. Estaba en el distrito financiero, unas manzanas más allá del nuevo World Trade Center. Bella y Edward salieron del coche agachando las cabezas ligeramente. Lo último que querían era que alguien les reconociera entrando en un centro médico especializado en ginecología. Los paparazzis se frotarían las manos con esa noticia después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entraron en el enorme hall acristalado y fueron hacia los ascensores. La clínica estaba en la décima planta. Dejaron a Emmett cotilleando todo en el hall y fueron hacia el ascensor. Subieron acompañados de tres hombres trajeados que conversaban acerca de los inconvenientes de cenar mucho por las noches, claramente ajenos a quiénes eran ellos dos. Salieron del ascensor cuando paró en su planta y caminaron cogidos de la mano.

—Una conversación interesante… —rio Edward.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué se dedicarán si hablan de eso —le contestó con una sonrisa.

El ascensor les había dejado directamente en la clínica. Era una sala abierta con grandes ventanales desde los que se veían las ventanas de los edificios colindantes. Los colores blanco y azul dominaban el lugar, dándole un aspecto completamente médico. Fueron hacia la recepcionista que enseguida levantó la cabeza del teclado del ordenador y les regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes…

Se quedó callada al reconocerles. Miró a Bella con la boca abierta y su mirada pasó a Edward. Entonces sus ojos parpadearon y tragó saliva. Bella no sabía si echarse a reír o cogerla de los pelos y decirle que ese era su hombre. Además, él sonreía abiertamente y tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos que no le había abandonado en la última semana. Estaba guapísimo. Era normal que la pobre recepcionista tuviera que tragar en seco al contemplar ese magnífico ejemplar masculino. Bella decidió no montar el numerito en la clínica y obligó a sus hormonas a relajarse.

—Buenas tardes —le contestó Edward completamente ajeno a la reacción de la chica—. Venimos a ver a la doctora Cortes.

La chica carraspeó y bajó la mirada al teclado. Bella frunció los labios intentando reprimir la risa, él se dio cuenta y la miró extrañado. ¿De qué se reía ahora esta mujer?

—Sí, les atenderá en unos minutos —anunció la chica haciendo que Edward dejara de mirar a Bella—. Pueden sentarse en la sala de espera.

—Gracias —dijo Bella sonriéndole.

— ¿Quieren algo de beber?

—No, gracias —dijo Edward negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría un vaso de agua muy fría —pidió Bella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto.

La chica se levantó diligente y desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te reías antes? —le preguntó mientras se sentaban en los sillones de la sala de espera.

—La pobre chica ha babeado cuando te ha visto.

— ¿A mí? —La miró sorprendido—. ¿No sería por ti?

— ¿Por mí? —Rio antes de acariciarle la mejilla—. Ay, Edward… ¿cuándo te vas a enterar de que traes de cabeza a la mitad de la población femenina del planeta?

—Joder, cállate, no me digas eso, ya sabes que no me gusta.

—Enfurruñado me gustas mucho más…

Se acercó a él mirándole con picardía y le mordió en el cuello. Edward rio entre dientes y estiró los brazos hacia ella para apartarla.

—Estamos en una clínica. Compórtate, por favor.

Quiso sonar serio pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Bella se dejó apartar y suspiró, le cogió la mano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Justo entonces la recepcionista volvió con su vaso de agua muy fría. Bella se lo agradeció y no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas cuando vio cómo ella miró a Edward justo antes de darse la vuelta hacia su mesa.

—No te rías… —murmuró él entre risas también.

Bella soltó una carcajada involuntaria y las personas que había en la sala de espera se volvieron a mirarles. Se tapó la boca con la mano y se refugió en el pecho de Edward. Él rio bajito y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla a la vez que besaba su pelo. Les salió natural, sin tener en cuenta que todas las personas que había allí les conocían a los dos. Actuaron como una joven pareja normal y feliz. Cuando les dijeron que podían entrar a la consulta todas esas personas se quedaron pensando eso. Para ser famosos y mundialmente conocidos parecían normales, personas que ríen, se avergüenzan y sufren. Todos estaban al tanto de esas fotos del supuesto engaño de Edward. Ninguno creyó que eso fuera cierto después de presenciar esos segundos de complicidad entre los dos.

Entraron en la consulta de la doctora Cortes y se saludaron cortésmente.

—Así que estás embarazada, Isabella.

—Me hice la prueba hace unos días y salió positiva. Creo que mi médico particular le envió los análisis de sangre que me hizo el martes, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Sonrió la doctora. Era joven, unos treinta y cinco años. Pelo rubio cortado en una graciosa melena a la altura del cuello. Tenía ojos castaños y muy expresivos. Les infundó confianza—. Por eso te digo que estás embarazada, no lo preguntaba.

Volvió a sonreír y ellos la imitaron. Edward estiró la mano para coger la de Bella y ella se volvió para mirarle. Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Iba a ser madre. Confirmado. Madre… Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar que le entraron.

—Bueno —siguió la doctora Cortes—, según los análisis todo está bien, Isabella. Todo está entre los límites debidos y no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Supongo que sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos excesivos así que espero que no tengas ninguna gira programada…

—No había nada programado —sonrió sin soltar la mano de su novio—, ya lo programaremos más adelante.

—Perfecto. No quiero que te pegues una paliza tremenda bailando que pueda causar cualquier problema. ¿Haces ejercicio?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes seguir haciéndolo sin problema. Mantén el ritmo y si ves que te cansas más de lo normal simplemente reduce las sesiones. Te vendrá bien hacer ejercicio y mantener la normalidad. El bebé no notará nada. —Les miró a los dos alternativamente—. Supongo que querréis verle.

— ¿Ya podemos? —preguntó ella notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—Claro —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Vamos a esa camilla. Isabella, tendrás que ponerte esta bata, puedes pasar detrás de ese biombo.

Ella sonrió y cogió la bata que le tendía. Sonrió una última vez a Edward y fue hacia el biombo. Se desvistió a toda prisa y se puso esa bata horrible de color blanco. Caminó hacia la camilla y se sentó. Edward enseguida estuvo a su lado de nuevo para cogerle la mano.

—Vamos allá —susurró la doctora—. Túmbate, Isabella. Vas a notar algo de frío cuando te aplique este gel, pero tranquila, merecerá la pena.

Le sonrió y Bella sonrió automáticamente. Iba a ver a su bebé. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Miró a Edward y sintió cómo el amor que sentía por él crecía un poquito más. Parecía tan feliz… Sonreía sin parar, sus ojos brillaban llenos de una felicidad que irradiaba por todos los poros de su piel. Estiró la mano que tenía libre y le acarició el pelo. Él apartó la vista del monitor en el que todavía no aparecía nada y la miró. Se sonrieron y Edward se acercó a besarla en los labios. Un tierno beso que lo significaba todo.

Justo entonces un extraño sonido inundó la habitación y los dos se separaron para mirar al monitor.

—Aquí lo tenemos… —murmuró la doctora.

— ¿Eso es… su corazón? —preguntó Edward abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que entraron a la consulta.

—Así es. Fuerte y sano.

Y entonces Bella ya no puedo aguantarlo más y sintió las lágrimas correr sin control por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Bueno... Hemos tenido un poquito de todo, no? jejejejee. Los altibajos de Bella van a traer de cabeza al pobre Edward. Y qué me decís de escuchar el latido del corazón de nuestra estrellita? Alguien cree que Edward y Alice tienen razón y va a ser niña? **

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas. Gracias por leer y estar ahí!**


	46. Soltar la bomba

******Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola, mis estrellas! **

**Ya sé que he tardado un montón en subir este capítulo y además es cortito, pero llega hasta donde tenía que llegar y sé que teníais muchas ganas de saber de estos dos y todo lo que les rodea. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que os lo digo mil veces pero es que es verdad :D**

**Gracias a mi querida beta, que además es mi hermana, mi amiga y mi compañera en todo este viaje que es escribir. Gracias Kony.**

**Y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y simplemente gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45. Soltar la bomba.**

Los días iban pasando rápidos, aunque no lo suficiente para Edward.

El humor de Bella era tan cambiante que cuando despertaba no sabía si ese iba a ser uno de los días en que iba a sufrir por haberla dejado embarazada o iba a poder relajarse al verla sonreír. Tan pronto le gritaba sin razón como se echaba a llorar de repente. Las dos cosas le acojonaban bastante, la verdad.

Ya se le notaba la tripita. Dentro de poco tendrían que admitirlo ante los medios o mandar algún comunicado de prensa para que les dejaran tranquilos. En _US Weekly_ ya habían publicado unas fotos de Bella comprando en la Quinta Avenida acompañada de Alice en la que analizaban al milímetro su perfil ligeramente curvado. Por suerte, en la actuación en los _MTV Movie Awards_ nadie sospechó nada porque Alice la vistió con ropas que no se ceñían demasiado en su cintura y caderas. Pero ahora ya estaba de casi cuatro meses, no podían ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Otro tema que tenía a Bella ansiosa era el de siempre, el de los últimos meses. No habían sabido nada de Tanya. Sus abogados se habían reunido con los de ella pero la corista no había dado señales de vida. Tampoco le daban más vueltas al asunto, la fecha del juicio ya estaba fijada y ese día ella debería aparecer.

Era miércoles por la mañana y Bella estaba sentada en una banqueta de la cocina mientras observaba a Rosalie yendo de un lado a otro con un delantal lleno de harina.

— ¿De crema? —le preguntó la rubia observando el interior de la nevera.

—Y chocolate.

Rosalie volvió la cabeza para mirarla con censura.

—Ya sé que no debería comer dulces, Rose, ¡pero lo necesito! —exclamó juntando las manos en señal de súplica—. Ponte en mi lugar, por favor.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba los ingredientes que iba a necesitar y los dejaba en la encimera. Cogió un bol de un armario y se colocó frente a Bella en la isla central, dejando todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la crema pastelera a su lado. Ella la observaba con detalle mientras no paraba de mover la pierna en claro gesto nervioso.

—Parece que te llevan al paredón, Bells… —Rio Rosalie mientras empezaba a batir los huevos—. Solamente es el cumpleaños de Edward.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es eso lo que me preocupa.

—Ya, ya… confesar ante tus suegros y tu padre que estás embarazada debe dar un poquito de miedo.

— ¿Un poquito? —chilló haciendo que Rosalie diera un bote—. Mi padre se pondrá histérico.

—Igual no, puede que se alegre tantísimo de ser abuelo que se eche a llorar.

— ¿Mi padre? Rosalie, eres súper graciosa. —Rio falsamente—. Deberías dedicarte a hacer monólogos en algún bar del Soho en vez de a ser mi entrenadora personal.

—Y dietista —añadió levantando un dedo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Justo entonces escucharon la puerta abrirse y Alice llegó junto con Emmett cargado de bolsas.

—Déjalo por ahí, Emm —le dijo acercándose al salón y señalando los sofás—, luego me encargaré de colocarlo.

—No soy tu jodido esclavo, Alice —soltó Emmett arrojando las bolsas encima del sofá y mirándola con mala cara—. Que trates así a Jasper no quiere decir que conmigo puedas hacer lo mismo.

—Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde que éramos niños —le contestó ella moviendo la mano en el aire—, te encanta venir de compras conmigo, hermanito.

Emmett empezó a farfullar cosas que hicieron reír a las tres. Alice fue corriendo hacia Bella y la abrazó para después darle un beso. Fue a Rosalie después y repitió la acción. Emmett se acercó a su mujer y la besó en el cuello justo antes de ponerse a cotillear en la nevera.

— ¿A qué hora llegan todos? —preguntó el moreno con la cabeza dentro de la nevera.

—Mi padre dentro de dos horas y los Cullen un poquito más tarde. Edward va a ir a buscarles con Jasper cuando salgan de la discográfica.

—Entonces tenemos aproximadamente tres horas y media para preparar todo esto —exclamó Alice poniéndose recta, su pose de sargento.

Oh, no.

.

.

.

Edward iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto lanzando miradas asesinas a Jasper sin parar. No entendía por qué no había ido con Seth a buscar a Charlie y sus padres.

—La vida es algo que no se puede predecir, ¿no creéis? —les preguntaba el rubio mirando por el espejo retrovisor hacia ellos—. Hay veces que suceden cosas inesperadas pero que luego resultan ser maravillosas…

—O cosas inesperadas y que son falsas —le cortó Charlie mirando a Edward desde su asiento con esa mirada fría de padre que además es jefe de policía y tiene un arma que sabe utilizar.

Le sonrió como pudo y se encogió un poco en su asiento para que no pudiera verle desde donde estaba sentado. Por suerte Carlisle acudió en su ayuda y comenzó a hablar de las fotos con Tanya diciendo que él jamás creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así porque se veía claramente que eran un montaje. Charlie le siguió el juego y entre los dos se entretuvieron el resto del trayecto conversando acerca de la falsedad de las fotos y lo bien que habían reaccionado los dos en la rueda de prensa.

Kate y Esme iban en los asientos de más atrás conversando entre ellas por lo que Edward no las escuchaba. Y esperaba que ellas no hubieran escuchado a Jasper en ningún momento porque eran demasiado listas como para olerse que en ese viaje iban a descubrir algo más que interesante.

—Cállate esa bocaza, Jazz —escupió en voz baja mirándole amenazante.

El rubio se rió entre dientes sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

— ¿Tú ves que a mí me haga gracia? —le preguntó empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

—Me callo, Edward, no diré ni media palabra más —prometió levantando una mano en el aire—. Es que es tan divertido haceros rabiar…

—Pues limítate a conducir y métete tus diversiones por el culo.

Jasper se echó a reír y Edward negó con la cabeza. Por favor, que llegaran pronto a casa, que llegaran cuanto antes. Aunque, claro, lo que les esperaba una vez llegaran era tema aparte… Confesar ante sus padres y Kate que esperaban un hijo. Un hijo antes del matrimonio y con toda la que les estaba cayendo encima con el tema de Tanya. Encima Bella ya estaba bastante redondita y se le notaba a la legua. Por lo menos él la notaba muy cambiada, seguro que su madre vería que algo pasaba con ella en cuanto la viera. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Con tanto estrés que tenía últimamente no sería raro que empezara a caérsele en cantidades industriales.

Tras pasar media hora más en el coche en la que las conversaciones se centraron en cómo iban a pasar esos días en la Gran Manzana, llegaron a su edificio. Entraron en el garaje directamente para evitar a los paparazzis que estaban apostados permanentemente en su portal. Edward no quería ni oírles preguntar acerca de la tripita de Bella delante de sus padres. Salieron del coche y cargados de maletas fueron hasta el ascensor.

—Kate, ¿qué coño te has traído para una semana? —le preguntó a su hermana mientras arrastraba una de las dos maletas que había traído.

Su hermana se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—Ropa y complementos, Eddie, nada más.

La miró frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana normalmente no se sonrojaba. ¿Qué le pasaba para actuar así? Además, iba maquillada. O su pequeña hermanita había crecido demasiado en esos últimos meses que llevaba sin verla o allí pasaba algo que él se había perdido. Miró de reojo a su madre y tuvo la prueba que necesitaba. Esa sonrisa que Esme tenía quería decir que había más cosas ahí de las que él sabía. Debería ponerse las pilas y enterarse.

Llegaron al rellano del piso diecisiete y Jasper sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. En cuanto puso un pie en el interior del apartamento se escucharon pasos de gente acercándose junto con risas exageradas y la voz de una mujer mandándolos callar a todos inmediatamente. Edward rio al reconocer la voz enfadada, algo casi continuo últimamente, de su querida prometida.

—Ya estamos aquí —exclamó Jasper dejando la maleta que llevaba en el suelo.

Alice enseguida apareció para darle un abrazo. Tras ella estaban Emmett y Rosalie apoyados en la isla de la cocina. Bella también estaba con ellos y no parecía demasiado cómoda donde estaba. Se retorcía las manos sin parar y estiraba el bajo de su camiseta hacia delante intentando que no se ciñera demasiado a su cuerpo. Edward sonrió y fue hacia ella.

—Hola, preciosa —le susurró justo antes de dejarle un suave beso bajo el oído.

Bella reprimió un escalofrío y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Felicidades, Jack.

Edward soltó una carcajada y pasó las manos por su cintura para atraerla hacia él. La besó fugazmente en los labios.

—No he hecho nada que merezca que me llames por mi antiguo nombre de canguro, ¿verdad? —Conforme fue pronunciando las palabras el tono de su voz cambió de divertido a precavido.

Bella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me gusta llamarte así de vez en cuando, no debemos perder las buenas costumbres.

—Ah, si es por eso puedes llamarme así cuando quieras.

La besó en los labios olvidando por completo al resto de personas que venían con él. Bella ya había pasado las manos por su nuca y se apretó a su cuerpo buscando la habitual sensación de bienestar que la invadía cuando le sentía tan cerca. Bueno, y dicho sea de paso, porque últimamente estaba más salida que el pico de una plancha y en cuanto Edward la besaba todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se activaban y le pedían más.

Un carraspeo les hizo separarse. Bella miró por encima del hombro de Edward y sonrió al ver parados allí a todos sus seres queridos. Soltó a su chico sin pensar demasiado en el acaloramiento momentáneo que sufría y fue a abrazar a su padre. Charlie la recibió encantado.

—Te he echado de menos, pequeña —susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Y yo a ti, papá.

Le abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma familiar tan similar al del coche patrulla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que limpiarlos con el dorso de la mano derecha para eliminar las que habían empezado a escaparse sin permiso.

—No llores, Bells. —Rio su padre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Estoy un poquito sensible últimamente —murmuró ella apartándose un poco de él.

—Y muy guapa.

Bella se volvió hacia la voz femenina que había dicho eso y sonrió al ver a Esme. Más lágrimas. Se abrazaron cálidamente y se susurraron palabras que nadie más escuchó al oído. Esme se aseguró de que se encontraba bien después de esas fotos tan horribles que habían recorrido el globo terráqueo, le pidió que no creyera ni media palabra de las que dijeran porque Edward estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella, que habían hablado durante esos dos días que no quiso saber de él y que jamás le había visto sufrir tanto. Bella aún lloró más todavía recordando aquellos terribles momentos.

Por suerte enseguida pasó a los brazos de Kate que la abrazaron entre risas y alguna que otra lágrima también, pero ya no le dijo nada sobre ese episodio que quería borrar de su mente.

— ¿Va a venir Quil al cumple de mi hermano?

Se echó a reír escandalosamente en cuanto la escuchó.

Tras abrazar a Carlisle y que todos sus amigos abrazaran a todos los recién llegados, se dedicaron a ubicarlos en el apartamento. Esme y Carlisle ocuparían el antiguo cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie; Charlie y Kate se quedarían en las otras dos habitaciones del apartamento, más pequeñas pero para ellos solos serían perfectas. Dejaron las maletas y comenzaron a ultimar los detalles para comenzar la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward.

— ¿Quién querrá que abra una botella de vino especial? —gritó Jasper para que todos los nuevos habitantes de la casa le escucharan.

—Me parece una gran idea, chico —dijo Charlie caminando por el salón sin dejar de mirar por los enormes ventanales—. Menudas vistas, creo que no me acostumbraré jamás a ver esto a todas horas.

Bella rio entre dientes y fue hacia la cocina para sacar un par de vasos que faltaban de un armario. Justo cuando los sacaba sintió la mano de Edward acariciando su brazo. Se volvió a mirarle.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó él con suavidad.

—Estoy bien. Algo nerviosa pero bien.

—Te has librado de una buena no viniendo a recogerles con el simpático de Jasper.

— ¿No se ha comportado? —Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Para nada. —Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de acariciar la piel de su brazo—. Se estaba ganando un guantazo en toda la cara.

Bella rio y Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Le encantaba escucharla reír.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo van a tomar? —le preguntó ella preocupada.

—Ni idea. ¿Estás asustada?

—Estoy acojonada —apuntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No es una mala noticia, se lo tomarán bien —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Digo yo…

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él le acarició la espalda.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo en voz baja antes de besarle en el tope de la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y pasó los brazos por su cintura sin soltar los dos vasos que había cogido. Justo entonces empezaron a escuchar a Emmett discutiendo con Carlisle acerca de no sé qué partido de los Yankees.

—Maldita sea la hora en que le explicó las reglas del béisbol… —murmuró Edward entre dientes—. Será mejor que empecemos todo esto cuanto antes si no queremos que se comporten como dos críos.

Bella rio y cogió su mano para ir con él y el resto hasta el salón. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa en la que platos con diferentes aperitivos les esperaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward. Conversaron acerca de cómo iban las cosas en Nórfolk, sobre cómo Charlie había tenido que detener a unos gamberros en Forks después de que hicieran unas pintadas en la tienda de la señora Taylor y Emmett añadió algo de comedia contando unos chistes subidos de tono que había escuchado en la radio. Carlisle rio tanto que casi se atraganta con uno de los canapés de cangrejo que había preparado Rosalie.

Bella no pudo probar bocado en todo el rato. Le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y sentía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía poder meter alimentos en él.

— ¿No comes nada, cielo? —le preguntó su padre mirándola fijamente.

—No… he picado algo mientras Rose lo preparaba todo —mintió con una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

Vio cómo sus amigos reprimían la risa y casi escuchó el gruñido subir por la garganta de Edward.

—Hagamos un brindis —dijo Carlisle poniéndose en pie, todos le imitaron—. Por Edward, que hoy cumple treinta y un años y parece que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Mi mujer y yo os estamos muy agradecidos a todos por haberle incluido en vuestras vidas aunque sabemos que sus comienzos no fueron demasiado agradables para todos.

Se escucharon unas risas por parte de los aludidos. Bella se sonrojó recordando los comienzos de su relación y se sorprendió al recordar lo mucho que le odiaba cuando apareció en su vida. Negó con la cabeza al acordarse de cómo le pidió y le rogó a Cayo por que le despidiera y así perderle de vista. Odiaba su mirada de suficiencia, su altanería, su manera de intentar manejarla a su antojo… Casi no podía creer cómo había pasado de odiar a amar de esa manera a su canguro.

—Bella, cariño —le dijo Carlisle haciéndola parpadear mientras apartaba todos esos recuerdos de su mente—, coge una copa y brinda con nosotros.

Oh, oh…

—Esto… no quiero vino, Carlisle. —Se estiró y cogió una lata de refresco—, brindaré con esto.

—Pero, mujer, un brindis de este calibre es mejor hacerlo con un buen vino como el que Jasper nos ha servido.

—No quiere beber, papá —empezó Edward—, no importa. Yo también brindo con refresco.

—Pero… —fue a quejarse Carlisle.

Justo entonces Esme estiró el brazo y puso la mano sobre el de su marido sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Este la miró un instante y se sorprendió al verla con esa sonrisa tan radiante.

—Creo que hay algo que tu hijo quiere decirnos, Carlisle…

Justo entonces todas las miradas de las personas ahí reunidas se centraron en ellos dos. Bella carraspeó nerviosa y Edward miró a su madre serio. Ella lo sabía, se había dado cuenta y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Esme le hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza y le miró con los ojos llenos de ternura. Sonrió a su madre y cogió a Bella de la mano. Ella levantó la vista y le miró con auténtico pavor. Edward la miró con firmeza, diciéndole en silencio que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. Tomaron aire y miraron al resto. Estaban todos expectantes.

Rosalie se había enganchado al brazo de Emmett y les miraba con ojitos brillantes y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El moreno sonreía con sorna, esperando impaciente la reacción de Charlie Swan. Casi cruzaba los dedos por que sacara la pistola y le diera un susto de los buenos a Edward. Esa sería una anécdota cojonuda. Alice había juntado sus manos a la altura de su pecho y les miraba de manera muy similar a Rosalie. Jasper pasó un brazo por la cintura de Alice y sonreía con calidez a sus amigos. Kate miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. No entendía nada pero a ella todo eso le daba igual, solo quería que esa maldita fiesta terminara cuanto antes para poder llamar a Quil y poder verle por fin. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese reencuentro así que cualquier cosa que le fueran a contar sería completamente irrelevante para ella.

Charlie y Carlisle les miraban frunciendo el ceño, con las copas en las manos y sin tener ni idea de qué pasaba que era tan importante como para tomárselo con tanta ceremonia.

—Papá, mamá, Charlie… —comenzó Edward mirándoles uno a uno—. Bella y yo tenemos que contaros algo… Bella y yo… esto… Bella…

—Joder, Edward, dilo de una jodida vez —le cortó ella empezando a perder la paciencia—. Estoy embarazada.

Bomba soltada.

* * *

**Una manera de decirlo muy... Bella? jajajajajjajaja **

**En el siguiente capi veremos las reacciones de todos los asistentes a la fiesta. Apuestas? **

**Intentaré no tardar demasiado jijiji lo prometo! :D**

**Hasta entonces, gracias por leer!**

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


	47. El juicio Parte 1

******Disclaimer**: _los personajes no son míos, son de mi querida Estephenie Meyer y su mundo crepuscular._

* * *

**Hola mis estrellas! Con mil años de retraso, con mucha impaciencia por vuestra parte pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo que tanto esperabais. Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo, por vuestras palabras de ánimo y por esa paciencia de la que habéis hecho gala. **

**Dedico especialmente el capítulo a las chicas del grupo "Controlemos a la estrella", me encanta ver vuestras amenazas y vuestras reclamaciones jejeje, pero sobre todo me encantan vuestras bonitas palabras. Espero que os guste el capi. **

**Sin más, os dejo con la reacción de Charlie ante esa noticia y con algo bastante esperado... el juicio contra Tanya. Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46. EL JUICIO PARTE 1**

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en la habitación por un breve espacio de tiempo. Pero por mucho que fuera breve casi se pudo escuchar el sonido de los grillos en la calle.

Bella miraba fijamente a su padre que fue cambiando de color poco a poco. El color pálido habitual en su piel pasó a un rosado, que mutó en rojo en dos segundos y se convirtió en morado en solamente uno. Por suerte, mientras Charlie mutaba como un camaleón, el resto de las personas ahí reunidas se sumieron en un estado de algarabía y alegría extremo.

Esme corrió a abrazarles entre risas y gritos.

— ¡Voy a ser abuela! —gritaba abrazando a Edward para luego coger a Bella de ambas manos y mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Lo he sabido nada más verte, cariño. Tienes ese brillo especial que solo las futuras madres tienen.

—Gracias, Esme… —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Se abrazaron entre lágrimas de felicidad. Carlisle y Kate se acercaron a ellos también, les abrazaron mientras exclamaban lo felices que estaban y lo inesperado de esa noticia. Sus amigos miraban la escena sin dejar de sonreír y después se vieron sorprendidos por los abrazos efusivos de la familia Cullen al completo.

El que seguía sin moverse de su sitio era Charlie Swan.

Por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes sin parar. Momentos compartidos con su hija, momentos tan lejanos que casi veía en blanco y negro. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida era de haberse alejado de ella. Haber dejado que se marchara a Nueva York y que emprendiera sola toda la andanza de ser cantante, haberse desentendido en cierta manera de su vida, haberse dedicado exclusivamente a refunfuñar cada vez que la veía en los medios por un escándalo… haberse perdido la mitad de la vida de su niña. Eso era lo que más le atormentaba cuando se acostaba por las noches. _Soy un mal padre_ se decía cuando se tapaba con las mantas, _he dejado de lado mis obligaciones solo por comodidad, por no enfrentarme a la realidad de Bella_. Y se sentía egoísta, cobarde y triste como nadie.

Todas las noches recordaba a Renée. La veía sentada en la banqueta del piano de color blanco que antaño adornaba el salón de la casa de Forks. Bella se sentaba a su lado y tarareaba las canciones que su madre tocaba. Ya entonces sabían que tendría una gran voz y que podría hacer cosas importantes en su vida. Las recordaba a las dos sonriendo mientras la lluvia caía incesante en el exterior. Él se sentaba en su sillón a ver las noticias pero no paraba de mirarlas de reojo, guardando en sus retinas esos momentos tan preciosos que jamás olvidaría.

Amó a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo. La quería cuando gritaba, cuando se enfadaba, cuando reía, cuando cantaba y cuando bailaba, pero, sobre todo, la quería cuando hablaba. Porque sabía hablar, sabía decir todo lo que pensaba sin ningún problema, encontrando la manera de desnudar sus pensamientos y sentimientos frente a él. Y esa no era una característica que Charlie Swan hubiera adquirido con el paso de los años. Así que cuando Renée murió se sumió en una oscuridad de silencio. Una oscuridad que ni siquiera dejó que iluminara la sonrisa de su propia hija. Ella creyó que le culpaba por lo que pasó, y él jamás se lo desmintió. Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si hubiera sabido hablar, compartir sus sentimientos con Bella, decirle sinceramente y mirándole a los ojos que su madre había muerto porque la vida es así, porque las cosas suceden sin razón, que ella no era culpable de nada y que siempre estarían juntos.

Pero no lo hizo y su pequeña se marchó. Y había estado fuera de casa durante años. Años en los que hablaban de vez en cuando pero casi siempre terminaban discutiendo. Y la había echado tantísimo de menos que le dolía solo recordarlo.

Y su pequeña estaba embarazada ahora. Embarazada. Su Bella iba a tener un bebé.

Sonrió de repente en medio de los abrazos y la alegría que le rodeaban. Sonrió pensando que iba a ser abuelo, que una pequeña personita iba a iluminar sus días dentro de unos meses. Recordó a Renée de repente y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si su mujer hubiera estado en ese momento hubiera abrazado a su hija la primera de todos los ahí reunidos. La hubiera besado en la mejilla y hubiera acariciado su cabello con una dulzura infinita.

Renée no estaba allí. Pero él sí.

Avanzó hasta donde su hija estaba intentando sonreír a Alice que hablaba con Esme acerca de la preciosidad de vestidos que le pondrían al bebé. Ella no le vio ir hasta allí. Estiró un brazo y apoyó la mano con suavidad en su hombro. Bella se giró despacio a mirarle con los ojos brillantes, llenos de sensaciones cruzadas. El miedo, la alegría, la tristeza, la decepción, la ilusión… chocando entre ellos.

—Bells, cariño —murmuró dejando oír claramente lo emocionado que estaba—, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.

Los ojos de su hija se suavizaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— ¿De verdad, papá?

Charlie asintió mientras sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y se enroscó a su cintura mientras rompía en llanto, mezcla de alivio y de alegría.

Los dos se abrazaron durante minutos mientras Charlie la besaba en la mejilla y acariciaba su cabello con toda la dulzura que sentía en esos momentos.

.

.

.

—No me puedo creer que no me dijeras nada.

Bella soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—Entiéndelo, no podía.

—Y una mierda. Es mi hermana.

—Y está enamorada, no es tan malo.

Edward bufó mientras se montaba en el BMW negro que les esperaba en el garaje de su edificio. Seth le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—Enamorada de uno de los chicos de Emmett, Bella —apuntó Edward mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la chaqueta del traje gris de Dior que llevaba—. Uno de los chicos de Emmett, ¿lo pillas?

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad por encima de la barriga que ya tenía.

—No entiendo qué problema tienes con eso.

Edward miró fijamente a Emmett que estaba sentado con total tranquilidad en el asiento del copiloto. El moreno miraba al frente mientras salían del garaje, con las gafas de sol oscuras perfectamente colocadas.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde alguna de las cosas que ha hecho tu querido Quil durante los últimos seis meses?

Las comisuras de los labios de Emmett se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Es joven y mientras no está trabajando es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Pero se ha metido en más peleas que un jodido boxeador! —exclamó Edward echándose hacia delante para poder ver mejor a Emmett—. No quiero eso para mi hermana.

—Eso no lo decides tú.

Se giró rápidamente hacia la voz de Bella, que miraba por la ventana intentando no reírse.

—Pues en este caso te equivocas —exclamó de nuevo dejándose caer sobre su asiento—. No pienso permitir que Kate salga con él.

—Entonces te deseo suerte, colega —dijo Emmett sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro—. Creo que tu querida hermanita pasa más tiempo en su apartamento que en el que Carlisle le alquiló. No voy a hablar acerca de las cosas que hacen o dejan de hacer, simplemente te diré que creo que Kate está enamoradísima de él y el chaval la corresponde completamente. Tendrías que ver con qué carita la mira…

Edward empezó a decir barbaridades a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Bella se echó a reír y estiró la mano para apoyarla sobre su rodilla.

—Quil es un buen chico —le dijo—, dale una oportunidad.

—Y una mierda una oportunidad —farfulló Edward—, una oportunidad dice… ¡Ja! Ni de coña pienso…

—Cascarrabias de los cojones —murmuró Emmett desde su asiento.

Seth reprimió una sonrisa pero Bella le vio a través del espejo retrovisor así que estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que el pobre chofer se echara a reír también.

—Me encanta veros tan divertidos —dijo Edward con voz cortante—, por lo menos está bien ver que os tomáis de esta manera lo que va a pasar dentro de un par de horas.

Bella dejó de reír automáticamente y se llevó las manos a la barriga, acariciándola en una especie de manía que había adquirido en el último mes. Si se ponía nerviosa acariciaba su barriga, a su bebé. Le daba tranquilidad y, de alguna manera, sentía que se la transmitía a su pequeña. Sí, pequeña. Resulta que la bruja de Alice y el padre de la criatura tenían razón, era una niña. Todavía no tenían decidido el nombre y aunque Alice estuviera totalmente segura de que iba a llamarse Stephanie, ellos no lo tenían tan claro. Principalmente porque ni a ella ni a Edward les gustaba ese nombre. Se debatían entre Julia y Emma, todavía no lo tenían claro. Aunque ella siempre la llamaba Emma. Solía hablar con su niña cada vez que se quedaba sola. Le contaba lo que había hecho ese día, le hablaba de su padre y su mal genio, de lo mucho que le quería, de sus futuros tíos y de toda la gente que la iba a querer cuando llegara al mundo.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya uniéndose a sus caricias—. Perdona por ser tan cortante, pero ya sabes cómo me pongo con el tema de Kate.

Bella asintió comprensiva pero siguió seria, mirando por la ventana. Nueva York y su día a día. Gente yendo y viniendo por las aceras, turistas haciendo fotos durante las vacaciones de su vida, policías comiendo donuts apoyados en sus coches patrulla mientras observaban el tráfico, puestos ambulantes de pretzels, el perpetuo humo saliendo de las alcantarillas, el sonido del claxon de los coches… Suspiró y siguió acariciando a su niña.

Se había dejado llevar por las risas y la histeria que el reciente descubrimiento de la relación de Kate y Quil provocaba en Edward, tanto que casi había olvidado a dónde iban en ese momento.

Había llegado el día. El "Día T". Tanya Denali. La zorra entre las zorras. La mujer que había intentado destrozar la historia de amor de su vida mediante mentiras y manipulaciones. La asquerosa mujer que había fingido un lío con Edward para hundirla en la miseria. Y ese día, veinticinco de septiembre, era el día del juicio.

Seguían sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Uno de sus abogados consiguió hablar con ella un día pero ella le respondió que no tenía nada que hablar con él y que todo quedaría aclarado ante la justicia. La muy zorra…

La cuestión era que ese día iba a ser la vista oral y todos ellos tendrían que dar testimonio acerca de lo sucedido. Lo más probable es que Tanya se inventara todo y contara su versión especial y particular de los hechos, es decir, la versión falsa. Y Bella sabía que se iba a poner histérica cuando la escuchara decir esas cosas sobre ella y Edward. Lo sabía y aunque había practicado en casa, con sus abogados, con Edward, con Alice y Rosalie… aun así, tenía serias dudas de que fuera a ser capaz de controlarse y no ponerse a gritar en medio del juzgado como una auténtica histérica.

Sin que Edward dejara de hacer caricias sobre su mano llegaron al 31 de Chambers Street y Seth paró el BMW frente a la puerta, donde una jauría de paparazzis y periodistas esperaban ansiosos por saber más de esa historia que tantos beneficios les estaban dando.

Bella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Todo irá bien.

Asintió ante el susurro de Edward y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Él le sonrió y ella asintió con la cabeza. Se besaron suavemente en los labios y miraron al exterior del coche. Emmett salió del BMW y se colocó al lado de la puerta de Edward. Le vieron mover los labios diciendo lo que fuera a los paparazzis, probablemente advirtiéndoles para que se comportaran. Edward cogió la mano de Bella y la apretó intentando transmitirle su fuerza. Justo entonces Emmett abrió la puerta y la locura se desató.

— ¿Qué tal se encuentra señorita Swan? ¿Novedades acerca de su embarazo?

— ¿Qué esperan de esta vista oral con la señorita Denali?

— ¿Todavía sigue creyendo en la versión del señor Cullen?

— ¿Son ciertos esos rumores que hablan acerca de su decisión de dar a luz en el agua bajo el control de un chamán y…?

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la voz que había hecho esa última pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de chorradas eran esas? ¿Un chamán? Por favor… los jodidos periodistas estaban a punto de perder la cabeza en el momento menos pensado.

—No digáis tonterías… —murmuró mientras Edward tiraba de ella hacia la entrada de los juzgados.

Ignoraron todas las preguntas y siguieron a Emmett hasta el interior del edificio, donde por fin las tonterías cesaron y se podía disfrutar de un silencio bastante agradable. Los abogados de Bella se acercaron a ellos y les pusieron al tanto de las últimas novedades del caso. Tanya ya estaba en la sala. Estaban más que seguros que iba a utilizar algún testigo falso y comentaron algo acerca de un as en la manga que solucionaría todo y pondría a cada uno en su sitio. Bella les miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué as en la manga? No tenía ni idea de a qué se referían con eso pero Edward asentía a la vez que sonreía con cierta malicia en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó cuando los dos abogados se pusieron a hablar con un hombre que pasó a su lado—. ¿Qué dicen de un as en la manga?

—Nada, cariño, no te preocupes. —Le acarició el rostro con dulzura—. Todo va a ir más que bien.

—Si me estás ocultando algo sabes que me voy a cabrear…

—Asumo las consecuencias. —Sonrió a la vez que se agachaba un poco para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

Bella se le quedó mirando muy seria pero él no se amedrentó bajo esa mirada. Ya no surtía el efecto de antaño, estaba perdiendo facultades con él. En vez de conseguir que le confesara lo que leches estuviera pasando, el muy cabrito se echó a reír.

—Me encanta tu mal genio, Bellita…

—Mi mal genio se ha ido a la mierda. —Cruzó los brazos por encima de su barriga—. No sé porqué ya no te sonsaco nada cuando te miro así…

—Estás embarazadísima, Bells. —Posó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de su tripa y sonrió con calidez—, el efecto demoniaco que tu mirada asesina tenía en mí desapareció a la vez que te convertiste en la mujer que lleva en su vientre a mi pequeña.

—Con Alice sigue surtiendo efecto… —Frunció el ceño al decirlo.

—Pero yo ya estoy más que inmunizado, ahora tus miradas me parecen entrañables.

¿Qué? ¿Entrañables? No me jodas…

—Te odio, Jack —soltó entre dientes realmente cabreada.

—Pues yo te adoro.

Y la besó en los labios sin dejar de acariciar su barriga. Y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que derretirse internamente ante la dulzura de su prometido. Y a su vez sintió como todo se revolucionaba en su interior. Y no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha a la nuca de Edward y atraerle más a ella para profundizar el beso. Durante las últimas semanas estaba más receptiva a toda caricia, beso, roce o susurro. Todo le ponía cachonda.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas les hizo separarse.

—Ya podemos pasar a la sala —les informó uno de sus abogados.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y cogió la mano de Bella. Ella intentó alejar los pensamientos de ellos dos desnudos haciendo cositas encima de uno de los bancos de los pasillos del juzgado para centrarse en lo que se avecinaba. Ver a Tanya de nuevo. No partirle la cara. No gritarle que era una zorra asquerosa. Mantenerse lo más serena posible. No estresarse para no romper aguas antes de tiempo…

Caminó al lado de Edward sin soltar su mano mientras se repetía todo eso una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sintió cómo le acariciaban la espalda y se volvió para encontrar a Emmett a su lado.

—Todo irá bien, Bells.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de esa maldita frase.

Emmett rio entre dientes.

—Pero es totalmente cierta, ya verás.

Otro que sabía algo que ella desconocía por completo. ¿Por qué le ocultaban cosas?

Quiso preguntarle qué coño estaba pasando pero justo entonces atravesaron las puertas de la sala en la que iba a llevarse a cabo su juicio. Miró al frente y vio el lugar que ocuparía el juez en cuanto todo comenzara. No era para nada como ella esperaba. Pensó que sería el típico juzgado de madera, con un altillo en el que estaría una mesa de madera maciza tras la cual su señoría presidiría el juicio con su peluca blanca y su bata negra. Pensó que el lugar que ocuparían los testigos estaría al lado, con una puertecilla de madera que se abría para que entraran y se sentaran. Pensó que habría un juzgado compuesto por personas elegidas al azar que mirarían con interés a todos los testigos mientras relataban lo sucedido. Pensó que habría un tipo con una máquina de escribir que transcribiría todo lo que sucediera en esa sala. Pensó que habría policías a ambos lados del estrado. Pensó tantas cosas que lo que vio en realidad la decepcionó tremendamente.

No era de madera. Bueno, la mesa en la que después estaría el juez sí. Pero era de madera normal, nada de una mesa enorme de madera de nogal o algo así. La verdad es que era una mesa amplia y había tres sillas para ocuparse. No había ningún lugar para los testigos ni ningún lugar que ocuparía el juzgado popular. La sala era normal y corriente. Había varias hileras de sillas frente al supuesto estrado y una silla justo delante de todas ellas, centrada frente al lugar que ella suponía ocuparía el juez.

Estaba pensando en todo el daño que había hecho a su imaginación la serie _Juzgado de Guardia_ cuando vio esa melena rubia que tantas y tantas veces había soñado con arrancar. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron como acto reflejo y sintió cómo la rabia campaba a sus anchas por sus venas. Intentó caminar lo más serena posible al lado de Edward pero cuando la propietaria de esa melena rubia se giró y la miró todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

—Me cago en…

Emmett fue más rápido que Edward y la cogió por la cintura poniéndose frente a ella, con lo que perdió el contacto visual con Tanya.

—Bella, por favor, tranquilízate —le susurró el moreno.

—Bella, cariño, no hagas esto ahora —le pidió Edward poniéndose al lado de Emmett y mirándola a los ojos—, es lo que ella quiere, lo que le gustaría que sucediera. No le des esa satisfacción…

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenían razón. No podía hacer eso ahí, en medio del juzgado. No iba a darle lo que ella buscaba. Tanya estaría más que encantada de que perdiera el control y se abalanzara sobre ella para intentar partirle la cara. Estaba más que segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo, perfectamente podría partirle esa narizota y deformarle la cara por lo menos para un par de días. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Por un instante pasó por su mente la imagen de ella misma golpeando a Tanya. Por supuesto que sintió una sensación de placer imposible de expresar, pegar a esa gran zorra era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que querría haber hecho. Pero de repente pensó en alguien más. Si su pequeña viera esas imágenes algún día, ¿qué pensaría de su madre? Ya no estaba ella sola en ese mundo de locos, ahora había alguien más en camino. Su niña no podía verla así, debía darle ejemplo. Bastantes cosas indecentes y difíciles de explicar había hecho a lo largo de su vida como para añadirle una pelea en medio del juzgado que estaba rodeado de paparazzis. Su pequeña Emma no podía ver eso.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los iris verdes de Edward y se centró en ellos. Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que dejaba de sentir las manos de Emmett en su cintura.

—Ya estoy más tranquila.

—Esta es mi Bella —susurró Edward justo antes de acercarse a besarla fugazmente en los labios—. Ni la mires, seguro que intenta sacarte de tus casillas. Sabe cómo eres, intentará todo para que pierdas el control.

—No lo conseguirá —dijo convencida justo antes de coger la mano de su chico—. No voy a dejar que me domine la rabia. Y no porque no la sienta…

Edward rio entre dientes y juntos atravesaron el pasillo hasta las sillas que debían ocupar. No miraron a Tanya ni un solo instante pero podían sentir como ella les miraba a ellos. Bella miraba al frente, pensando en su pequeña una y otra vez. La podía ver con sus rizos de color cobrizo y sus preciosos ojos verdes, riendo mientras su padre la llevaba en brazos como si fuera una especie de montaña rusa.

Edward por su parte, miraba a los abogados que tomaban asiento justo al lado del lugar que ocuparía el juez. No quería ni ver a Tanya. Estaba seguro de su autocontrol y sabía que no sería capaz de perderlo por mucho que ella lo intentara. Pero aun así, no quería verla. Esa persona por la que una vez se sintió atraído era para él una completa extraña, había intentado romper su relación con Bella, había intentado lucrarse a su costa —consiguiéndolo enormemente ya que se había hecho famosa en todo el mundo—, le había utilizado como conejillo de Indias para conseguir lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para hundir a Bella, a su Bella. Y eso era lo que más furioso le ponía. Recordar su mirada triste o las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas le hacían sentirse fatal. No quería volver a ver a Bella así nunca más, y el hecho de que Tanya la hubiera hecho sentirse tan sumamente mal por su propio beneficio le ponía muy pero que muy furioso. Decidió centrarse en mirar al frente y esperar a que todo comenzara.

Uno de los abogados, Garrett, le miró un instante. Vio una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ellos tenían algo que Tanya no tenía. Su as en la manga iba a sorprenderla tanto que entonces sí la miraría. Solamente ver su cara de zorra cambiando a la más absoluta y pura sorpresa merecería la pena. Oh, sí, merecería muchísimo la pena.

* * *

**Opiniones? Alguna sospecha o deducción sobre ese as en la manga que todos menos Bella saben? Creéis que se cabreará cuando se entere de qué pasa? **

**El siguiente capítulo está en el horno pero no llegará enseguida, darme tiempo ok? Pero prometo que lo subiré mucho antes que este. **

**Mil besos, mis estrellas!**


End file.
